


Once Upon A Lie

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: 호de to 우: howoo's alternate universe factory [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z romance, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Aquaphobia, Dissociative Amnesia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Prince Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Romance, SVT Ensemble - Freeform, Slow Burn, bestfriends!junhoon, bestfriends!soonwoo, boyfriend material!soonyoung, brothers!chanhoon, crown prince just wants to go out, fairy tales in one au, how to tag, includes the babies in my other AUs, juju!, model!jihoon, modern palace setting, prince!soonyoung, rated 18!junhoon, royal guard!wonwoo, soft!jihoon, some ships are not tagged to not spoil, thrustworthy ceo!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 237,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Nation’s Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung badly needs someone to fake date him to break free from his royalty life composed of arranged marriage and a future already planned out ahead of him. That perfect someone is Lee Jihoon, a commoner who does odd jobs for a living.Warning: Not your typical fairy tale love story.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 호de to 우: howoo's alternate universe factory [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854433
Comments: 339
Kudos: 499





	1. rapunzel and the glowing pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is jaja. this fic is a random product of me bingewatching disney princesses movies. (esp. tangled) 
> 
> just a reminder that this might be quite slow because i still have to write the remaining chapters soooo, i hope you can be patient with me. thank youuuu
> 
> if you’ve read my other works, this is gonna be another roller coaster so.... enjoy. 
> 
> as always, it's fluff + angst. 
> 
> hope you enjoooy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a Crown Prince who just wants to escape the palace he's supposed to call his home. And on that day...he finally saw the light.

__

_**** _

_**“Are you sure it’s already here?”**_

Jihoon whispered on the phone as he impatiently taps his foot on the ground. He’s been standing there for hours already but he could see no sign of the person he came here for. 

  
“Lee Jihoon, you’re too impatient. Just...wait for it.” His best friend, or rather his boss, Moon Junhui, answered. 

  
“Whatever. Just do a followup. I won’t stand here waiting forever.” Jihoon was about to drop the call when Junhui stopped him. 

  
“Ya! Let me just remind you to handle these new babies with the utmost care. You know it costs us a fortune just to have them—"

  
“I fucking know. It’s not like I’m new to this business.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Next time, just ask Mingyu to pick up— wait! I think he’s here.” His eyes sparkled when he saw a guy wearing a hoodie, holding a large bag with a VLTN print in his one hand, approach him. 

  
The guy seems too cautious to approach him. But when Jihoon whispered the passcode to him, said guy immediately untensed. 

  
“Nyeac nyeac.” He’s stopping himself from snorting. That’s very Moon Junhui to use as a password. 

  
The other guy, equally embarrassed as him, replied with “Nyeac nyeac nyeac nyeac.” He made a mental note to kick Junhui’s ass once he comes home for this cringe-worthy passcode. 

  
“What took you so long?” Jihoon asked. “I’ve been here for an hour.” 

  
“I’m sorry. There are many guys dressed in black scattered in this airport. I got too paranoid and I thought they came here for us—"

  
Jihoon can’t help but laugh. “You’re too funny. How can policemen come here for a bag of— Okay, never mind. Hand it over. My boss is a bit impatient.” 

  
Well, it’s not really Junhui who’s impatient. It’s actually him. He worked all day and he has to do this extra work that night so he’s sleep-deprived. He just wants to lie down and get some extra sleep but it seems like it’s all ruined now because this guy came late. 

  
The guy gave him the bag then Jihoon paid him back. He wants to ask if the guy wants to perhaps drink but he’s really too exhausted so he didn’t get to ask. 

Jihoon flinched. The bag is a bit heavy. “Moon Junhui sure leveled up this time.” 

  
“Please handle it with care. These are special goods and we don’t want it ruined.” 

  
Jihoon just waved his hand to assure him that he’s not a newbie. He checked the contents of the bag then quickly told the other he’ll be going because Junhui has been dying to see his new _babies_. 

  
He quickly scanned his surroundings. There are only a few people so he didn’t fail to notice that several buffed guys wearing in-ears roamed the airport. 

  
He saw the brooch containing that familiar tiger seal too. 

  
Jihoon yawned lazily. “Are those royal guards?” He shrugged it off when his phone vibrated. “I already got them! Stop whining! Don’t you dare forget my overtime fee, asshole—” 

  
Jihoon flinched when he bumped into some random guy that made him drop the bag. He hissed when he realized there are two similar bags lying on the floor. 

  
“Fuck, I must be seeing things now.” He glanced at the guy wearing shades talking to someone on the phone. “Ya! Look where you’re—" Said guy just grabbed his bag then ran away from Jihoon. “That was rude!” 

  
“Jihoon? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just bumped into someone. I’m gonna go there immediately. Wait for me. I’ll just pee—" Jihoon was about to end the call when Junhui called him again.

  
“Jihoon, wait!” 

  
“What now?!”

  
“Are you up for an extra fee?” 

  
Jihoon was about to protest when Junhui spoke again. “No! I’ll give you triple! Call?” 

  
“What is it?” 

  
👑👑👑

  
“I already told you I’m alright. I’ll be out soon, Won. Tell the others to don’t panic. The Crown Prince is alive.” Soonyoung said on the phone. He shook his head. His attempt to flee from his guards failed again. 

  
He has always wanted to have alone time whenever he goes out of the palace for some breather. Well, he succeeds for like half an hour at most. If he’s unlucky, he ends up being caught ten minutes after. 

  
And the worst about all of these attempts, he always ends up having alone time inside restrooms. 

  
It’s so stuffy. Being the Prince may look flashy on everyone’s eyes. It’s a position everyone wants to have but it’s not for Soonyoung. 

  
If he was to be reborn again, he’d rather choose to be a tiger in the wild rather than being imprisoned as the lonely prince in that lonely palace. 

  
“Can you please tell me where you are so we can at least go to you— We all thought you got lost again.” 

  
Soonyoung snorted. Yes, most of the time, he just lost his sense of direction and he just let it be that way until the guards find him. 

  
“I’m inside a restroom. I think I ate too much takoyaki. It’s all your fault, Won.” Soonyoung complained, his tone serious just to tease his best friend, the captain of the royal guards, Jeon Wonwoo. 

  
“I’m sorry, Your Highness. I deserve a severe punishment—"

  
“Can’t you tell I’m just joking? It’s not your fault. I—" Soonyoung bit his lip. “You know I always do this whenever I go out, right? Can you lend me a few more minutes—" Soonyoung took a deep breath. “Forget it. You’re just doing your job. I’ll be going there now.” 

He was about to stand up to head to where his royal guards are when he heard a sound coming from the cubicle next to him. 

  
It’s not just...a sound. It’s a... 

  
It’s someone... _moaning_. 

  
Soonyoung gasped as quietly as possible. Is someone jerking off in the cubicle next to his? He mentally cursed when the moaning intensified. 

  
Soonyoung gathered all his will to shoo away any impure thoughts surging into his mind. 

  
‘ _You’re the Crown Prince. You are the Nation’s Prince. You can’t have scandalous thoughts._ ’ 

  
‘ _Kwon Soonyoung, you’re a prince. Impure thoughts, shoo!’_

  
 _‘I’m prim and proper and—'_ Soonyoung gulped when the moaning went louder. _‘—and a full-grown ass man.’_ Whoever is in the cubicle next to his has no plans of stopping any time soon.

  
It sounded so _good_... so beautiful that not even the Crown Prince himself could resist. 

  
By resist, he meant the growing tent in his pants. 

  
Because of too much embarrassment, Soonyoung finally found the will to stand up and exit the restroom as soon as possible. He almost tripped but who cares about poise. Dignity who? His dignity will be more ruined if someone sees him there with a boner. 

  
He ran away as fast as he could, hoping the boner would disappear before he sees Wonwoo and his royal guards.

  
But it...failed. 

  
“What happened to you? Your Highness? You look sick. Did someone recognize you? What’s that— Oh.” Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung’s pants and he couldn’t help but laugh. He immediately tensed again when he realized he’s on duty. “So, it’s not a Takoyaki.” 

  
“I—I’m not what you think I—" Soonyoung groaned. “Forget it! Let’s just go home!” 

  
Wonwoo signaled the other royal guards to escort the prince safely out of the airport. The blush on Soonyoung’s face is far from disappearing as well as the bulge in front of him. Wonwoo couldn’t help but find it amusing. It’s not every day that he sees the Prince act like that. 

  
All throughout the ride, Soonyoung is just trying to distract himself so he could not hear the lingering sound of that someone moaning inside his mind. 

  
He took several deep breaths. He tried reciting the Royal Decree of Righteousness in his head but to no avail. Wonwoo just looked at him, worriedly. 

  
“Your Highness, are you okay?” 

  
Soonyoung jumped from his seat. “D-Do I look okay, Won? I’m—" He sighed, thankful Wonwoo is the only one inside his car. He told the others to ride the car following them behind. 

  
He turned off his in-ear then switched to a more friendly tone than the one he uses whenever he’s with the Crown Prince. In short, Jeon Wonwoo is in Friend Mode to Kwon Soonyoung. “Did something happen? You can tell it to me. I’ll deal with it as soon as possible.” Wonwoo reassured the troubled prince. 

  
“I— I cannot— I know it’s a necessity for guys like us but — How can that someone do that in a restroom—" The other just looked at the prince, his brows furrowed. Soonyoung, on the other hand, felt heat creeping up his face again. 

  
“What did you do in the restroom? Tell me honestly.” 

  
In the end, Soonyoung just took a deep breath before he leaned on his seat comfortably. “Never mind, Won. Turn on your in-ear before they go feral again.” 

  
Soonyoung can feel he’s still semi-hard and he wondered if it would be gone before he arrives at the palace. Because once his Grandmother, the Queen Mother, sees this, he knew he could kiss his Crown Prince title goodbye. 

  
He’s righteous, respectable, the only light among the darkness. This should not taint his image. 

  
Soonyoung just shook his head at the thought then covered his crotch with the sweater he always keeps inside the car. 

  
“You can forget what you see, Won. You didn’t tell this incident to the Palace, right?”

  
Wonwoo heaved a sigh then bit his lower lip. Something Wonwoo does when he did something he knows Soonyoung won’t like. “Actually... Your Highness. Prince Jeonghan called and he somehow found out. That’s actually the reason why we frantically searched for you earlier.” 

  
Soonyoung slapped his forehead. He looked out of the window and immediately sensed the impending stress coming his way. He saw the familiar road leading to his home. 

  
**Kwon Palace.**

  
Home... 

  
Or is it? 

  
When they finally arrived, the palace gate opened. The guards there bowed ninety degrees when they saw the royal car. 

  
When he stepped out of the car and headed towards the palace entrance, the royal maids and guards bowed to him too. 

  
It’s something Soonyoung is used to. All his life, he’s been bowed down to. He’s the Nation’s Prince. Everyone adores him. Everyone respects him. Everyone loves him. (Or so he thought?) There’s really nothing new. 

  
There’s _nothing_ new...

  
And that’s the major problem. 

  
Soonyoung is craving to experience something new. Something exciting...something fun. But all his attempts to do that failed. 

  
Life is supposed to feel like a line graph that goes up and down, right? But for Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung, it’s a flat line. Boring. Repetitive. 

  
The palace is actually his prison dressed in elegant and royal decorations. 

He wore his usual facade as soon as he entered the Palace. Cold, righteous, honorable, dignified prince, covered in ice. 

  
He just shows his true self to people he’s comfortable with. Other than that, he keeps his mask. 

  
It’s to protect himself. 

  
The first member of the Royal Family to see him as soon as he enters is Jeonghan. He’s the son of his father’s sister. Thus, they don’t share the same surname. 

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up when he saw the blonde guy looking like a whole Prince Charming who just came out from a fairy tale book. It dissipated quickly when he realized there are many people watching. 

“Your Highness, everyone worried about you! Where have you been?” Jeonghan asked, voice laced with worry. 

  
“I was just gone for a day!” Soonyoung protested. “Not even an hour. I was just gone for thirty minutes. You are all overreacting.” 

  
“But Grandmo— I mean, Queen Mother... you know how worried she is whenever you go out.” 

  
“It’s not like I went there to play. It’s an official palace business. The Crown Prince should do his job for once.” Soonyoung emphasized on the word ‘Crown Prince’. 

  
Jeonghan sighed. “Everyone is waiting for you in the main hall. Let’s go.” 

  
Soonyoung took a deep breath then followed Jeonghan to the main hall. Wonwoo went beside him on his right. “Will they never let me out again?” 

  
The other just shook his head. “I think you should worry more about your friend down there, Your Highness.” 

  
Soonyoung looked down and could still see his boner. He hissed then went to borrow Wonwoo’s coat to cover it. 

  
His mind immediately thought of that scandalous sound and he can feel his pants tighten again.

  
“Here he is, Your Majesty.” 

  
“Crown Prince!” Queen Mother exclaimed. She went towards Soonyoung. “What happened to you?” 

  
Soonyoung bowed down immediately to her to ask for forgiveness.

  
“Grandmother, I’m deeply sorry for making you all worried. I, Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung, promise to reflect on my actions.” Soonyoung said. 

  
The Queen Mother touched her nape. “Aigoo, don’t do that again. I think I really need to find your right one so you won’t be alone on trips like this.”

  
Soonyoung flinched when he heard the words he dreaded the most. 

  
Right one. Here they go again. 

To divert the topic, he took the bag he’s been carrying since earlier from Wonwoo and smiled at the people inside the hall. A few members of the council are there, the Prime Minister, the royal guards and palace maids. 

  
“I bought you presents from where I came from. I saw someone selling them and I immediately thought of you all when I saw them. I’m more than sure you’ll all love it. They can help you sleep at night.” 

  
Soonyoung excitedly opened his bag. But when he unzipped it, his eyes grew wide when he found something he has no memory of buying nor purchasing. 

  
Everyone inside the main hall gasped when they saw the contents of the Crown Prince’s bag. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, you—" The Queen Mother yelled as if she’s going to faint. 

  
Soonyoung picked up one of the contents of his bag and read out loud. He immediately regretted his life decisions as soon as he blurted out what’s written on the thing inside his bag. 

  
**“Glowing Pleasures — Glow in the Dark Condom.”**


	2. fairy godmother is thrust-worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Fairy Godmothers will give you pumpkin carriages. Sometimes, they'll give you condoms and dildos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ here’s chapter 2 uwu

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. You can’t go out of your room.” 

  
Soonyoung huffed then returned to his room to sit on the couch. The couch is comfortable yet he can’t find it in him to stay in that place knowing someone tainted his image with that bag. 

  
The prince scratched his head harshly, rethinking what happened and where the hell did things go wrong for him to lose his dignity in just a day in front of his people. 

  
Starting from the moaning he heard on the restroom up to his boner...then _this_. 

  
He tried to ransack his mind for him to remember who dared sabotage the Nation’s Crown Prince but his memory is really bad. He already asked Wonwoo to look into the airport CCTVs to see who the hell swapped his bag into a bag full of condoms. 

Soonyoung wants to scream and pop his veins right at that moment when he read the packaging aloud in front of everyone but he couldn’t. He’s the Prince after all. 

  
All he could do at that moment is to tell them it wasn’t his in the calmest tone possible. Wonwoo, his most loyal best friend immediately came to his rescue and told everyone that it might have been swapped when he got lost in the airport. 

  
Soonyoung thought everyone would be at peace now that Wonwoo explained everything for him but the Queen Mother decided to ground him again as if he’s not yet grounded being inside the Palace. 

  
He walked towards one of the tables inside his room. He propped his chin on the table and took a deep breath. 

  
“Jiji, Appa is alone again.” He sighed again then opened the cage in front of him to play with his pet hamster. 

  
The hamster just wiggled in between his palms trying to get out of his hold. He realized that his hamster is in a worse state than him. “You’re inside a cage located inside another cage called my room situated inside an even bigger cage which is the palace. Aren’t you lonely, Jiji?” 

  
Soonyoung sighed for the nth time before returning the hamster inside his cage. “Guess we’ll both be stuck in here forever, Jiji.” 

  
“Talking to Jiji again?” 

  
Soonyoung’s eyes grew wide when he heard a voice behind him. He rolled his eyes when he saw a familiar figure. 

“Jisoo hyung, don’t you know how to knock?” 

  
The other guy laughed. He’s the son of the Royal Adviser, Hong Jisoo. A year older than Soonyoung and one of the few people Soonyoung is comfortable with. 

“What are you and your blue hair doing here?” The prince crossed his arms. The other just sat on the couch comfortably then ruffled his own hair. 

  
The last time they saw each other, this hyung’s hair is pink. Now, it’s blue. One of the many things Soonyoung is envious about ordinary people. 

  
He has always wanted to try out different shades for his hair. But because he’s the Crown Prince, he could never do that. 

  
“Hello to you too, Your Highness.” Jisoo pretended to bow his head then snickered before headlocking Soonyoung. “Ya! I can’t believe you’re a big boy now. You even went home with a bag full of condoms. I’m so proud of you. And what? You told them it can help them sleep at night? Your Highness, you are jjang! I raised you right.”

  
Jisoo faked a cry and Soonyoung just groaned. He shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose as memories from earlier flooded his mind again. He never felt this urge to disappear into thin air. “I really think someone sabotaged me.” 

  
“And who do you think that is?” Jisoo crossed his arms and stared at the Prince in front of him, lips curved into an amused smile watching the other being flustered. 

  
“I don’t know but Wonwoo is already looking into it.” Soonyoung gritted his teeth. No one dares mess up with the Crown Prince. “Whoever he is, I will crush him into pieces and make sure he’ll regret this all his life.”

  
The older yawned then scrolled through his phone. “Whoever that is, he sure has the guts and balls to do that.” He walked towards the younger to tap Soonyoung on the shoulder. “That’s okay, Your Highness. This is part of growing up.” 

  
Soonyoung slapped Jisoo’s hand away. The latter really loves teasing him. He’s not stopping him tho. It’s for the reason that he’s really comfortable with Jisoo. He told him not to act like a subordinate to him because he badly wants to have a friend he can mess around and have fun with. 

  
Ever since Wonwoo assumed the position of being the captain of his royal guards, things were never the same. Won has always been quiet and reserved but now that there’s a fine line serving as a boundary to their friendship, he stayed by Soonyoung’s side not as a friend but as a loyal subordinate. 

  
In the case of his Jeonghan hyung, they grew up together, same with Wonwoo. The older prince is the one who took care of him ever since they were young. However, they slowly drifted apart the more they grow up because of political and _personal_ reasons. 

  
The tension between them made them apart as if they’re on a rivalry to the throne. Well, it’s partly true. As long as Soonyoung isn’t assuming the position of being a King, Jeonghan will always pose as a threat to him, as they say. 

  
In order not to stir up any trouble with the older prince, Soonyoung kept a distance from him. He knows the other didn’t have any ill intention or any thought of coveting the throne but he just hates the way people are badmouthing his Jeonghan hyung every time the latter gets close to him. 

  
To prevent any trouble, Soonyoung is always the first one to let go. 

  
Letting go is easier than hurting the people important to you, right? 

  
“By the way...” Soonyoung was brought back to reality when Jisoo suddenly spoke in a serious tone. “I heard my Dad and the Queen Mother talking about your engagement—"

Soonyoung felt heavier in his chest when he heard the word ‘engagement’. “You know I’d do anything just to stop that from happening.” 

  
“Why do you hate it so much tho? I mean, they believe it’s part of your duty to get married and continue your bloodline.” Jisoo said, matter-of-factly. 

  
“Love is not a filial nor a royal duty, hyung. Even if I found my right one, I don’t think I could let that someone to be here with me inside this prison.” Soonyoung sighed.

  
“Oh! And there’s the Royal Curse too!” Jisoo exclaimed his sudden realization. 

  
**_The Royal Curse._ **

  
It’s a myth passed down from generations inside the Royal Family. It’s a belief that the King or his other half dies early. It’s not even death because of an unknown illness. Many of them died a sudden death.

  
It’s a myth, never proven. But it has happened a few times already. One of those cases is his Mom. His mom died when he was still young because of a terrible accident. 

  
She was on her way to a charity program when that happened. A few years after, his Dad died too because of an illness. 

  
Ever since then, the country is being handled by the Queen Mother whose spouse died because of a helicopter crash. 

  
Just like what it’s said, it’s either the King or his other half. 

  
Soonyoung felt shivers down his spine when Jisoo mentioned the Royal Curse. From then on, he made it a resolve not to get married whatever happens. 

  
Not because he’s worried about his own life. It’s because he’s worried about his other half’s life. 

  
Being a Prince is already as hard as it is. Having this Royal Curse as their family secret doesn’t make it any better. 

  
“See, more reason why I shouldn’t get married. Can’t you help me find a way to get rid of that engagement, hyung? Anything will do.” The prince asked, desperately. 

Jisoo looked at him intently. He licked his lower lip and pretended to think then when a sudden idea came to him, he leaned back on the couch and smirked. “Just find someone you know in yourself you won’t ever fall in love with then...” 

  
Soonyoung raised a brow. “Then?” 

“Then fake date him!” Jisoo shrugged. 

  
Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows, considering what Jisoo said. “Okay, and what if that person fell for me instead? I mean...” He bit his lower lip then smiled at the thought. “I mean, I’m the prince,” Soonyoung said confidently. 

  
He frowned when Jisoo snorted at him. “Don’t make me laugh. How sure are you that someone will fall for you? You are the Prince then what? Can you even kiss properly? I bet you can’t!” 

  
Soonyoung took the plushie on the couch then threw it at Jisoo. “Ya!” 

  
“Your Highness, no printer, just facts.” 

  
The younger just blushed. The thought of kissing someone hasn’t even occurred to him until today. Hong Jisoo is really something. “I-I can kiss! I’m Kwon Soonyoung!” 

  
Jisoo shook his head. “Kissing your hamster Jiji is different from kissing an actual person, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung is already embarrassed so he tried to divert the topic. “Okay, fake dating a person I’m confident I won’t fall in love with. Where do you think I can find that person?” 

  
Jisoo was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. When he opened it, Wonwoo bowed then entered the prince’s room. 

  
“We already found him, Your Highness.” 

  
👑👑👑

  
Jihoon groaned as soon as he finished recording the moaning sound one of Junhui’s customers requested. 

  
Some people really are weird. They sure have their own fetishes. It’s been long since he received this kind of request. 

  
This is Lee Jihoon’s odd job. He works as a model for Junhui’s sex shop. He never shows his face. He never does things in front of a camera too. He just poses modeling a new product. 

  
Sometimes, he gets requests for pictures of his hands and feet too. Or just like that recent request, a moaning sound. These are some of the things he does at night. 

  
In the daytime, he works in a coffee shop called “ _Coffee, Tea or Me?_ ”. 

  
It’s hilarious how he got those white long sleeves and apron as uniform at day then at night, he’ll transform into lacy underwear and thigh highs as outfits. 

  
The duality of Lee Jihoon indeed. 

  
He immediately sent it to Junhui then called said guy. “Ya! Don’t forget to pay me triple, okay? This is too rushed I have to go to the nearest restroom just to record that. I think someone even heard me.” 

  
“Yes, Ji. I already transferred your payment for tonight. What time are you going here? It’s almost Chan’s birthday.” Junhui reminded. 

“I know. That’s why I’m going there now. I’ll deliver your package first.” 

“You don’t have photoshoot tonight, right? Don’t come here at the shop. I’ll go there to your house. I want to surprise Chan too.” Junhui said that made Jihoon tense. 

  
“Ya! Do you really want me to take these ‘babies’ of your home? Are you crazy? What if one of the kids sees this?!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“I’m a decent human being. I won’t let them know what their Jihoon hyung or Jihoon oppa does for a living, don’t worry!” 

  
The other just rolled his eyes at what his best friend said. Moon Junhui is the most talkative person he has ever seen in his entire life. 

  
“Yeah, says someone who almost told the whole orphanage I model for your dildos and condoms.” Jihoon retorted, matter-of-factly. 

  
Jihoon lives in an orphanage together with his brother Chan. He’s been living there since they were kids when they lost their parents early. 

  
Ever since Jihoon came of age, he helps in raising not just his younger brother, Lee Chan, but also the other kids there. 

  
The money he makes as a barista in a coffee shop on the day isn’t enough. As to his odd job at night, nobody knows except Junhui. He has to swallow his pride and do that in order to make a living so he can support the other kids too. 

  
No one, not even Chan knows about his night job. It’s not something to be proud of anyways. 

  
“Oh! Pororo!” Jihoon’s eyes twinkled when he stopped in front of a cake shop. 

  
It’s already late and the shop is already preparing to close when he caught a glimpse of the chocolate Pororo cake. He immediately thought of his brother waiting at home. “You already wired the money, right?” 

  
“Hmm.” 

  
“Okay, I’ll just buy something for Chan. This is gonna be quick.” Jihoon entered the cake shop then purchased the Pororo cake. In less than two hours, it would be Chan’s birthday already. He’s more than sure that kid and the other kids would like it. 

  
When he came home, the lights are yet to be turned off on the room he shares with his brother. That boy is most probably pulling an all-nighter again. He was about to go in when someone tapped him on his shoulder. 

He almost punched that person in the face. Thankfully, Junhui was able to dodge it. 

  
“What the hell, Moon Junhui! You scared me!” Jihoon half-shouted, half-whispered, careful not to wake the other kids up. 

  
“Oops, sorry!” Junhui grinned. His eyes flew to the black bag Jihoon is holding on his right hand. “Are those my new babies?” 

  
“Don’t you dare open that here. Wait until you go home.” 

  
Junhui took the bag then hugged it like a real baby. “Ohh, they smell nice too.” 

  
They carefully went inside. Jihoon expects the other kids to be asleep already but he was surprised when the lights suddenly turned on and it revealed Chan together with the other kids, smiling from ear-to-ear on the couch in the living room. 

  
“What the—" Jihoon gasped. “Why are you still awake?” 

  
The kid with fluffy, curly hair answered. “Chan hyung told us you’ll be going home with a cake so we waited for you!” 

  
“Woon hyung is right! We waited for you!” 

  
Jihoon smiled. “Really, Younghoon?” 

  
The twins ran towards him then eyed the box he’s holding. “Is that our choco cake?” 

  
Jihoon knelt down in front of them. “Yes Jiyeon, Sooyeon. It’s chocolate-flavored.” 

  
“Chocos! Chocos! I love chocos!” The girl with chinky eyes clapped excitedly. 

  
“I know you love chocos as much as Chan does, Jiyo.” Jihoon pinched the little girl’s cheeks. 

  
Another girl went towards Jihoon and kissed him on the cheeks. “I love you, Jihoon oppa.” 

  
“I love you too, Soonji.” 

  
Chan stood up then pouted. “Last time I checked I’m the birthday boy. Why are you kissing Jihoon hyung only?” 

  
Junhui who’s standing beside Jihoon pouted too. He put his hands on his waist then huffed. “I exist too, little kids! You only love Jihoon. I’m sad!” 

  
The kids giggled then finally settled down around the table to sing Chan a happy birthday song when the clock struck 12. 

  
“Make a wish, Chan hyung! Make a wish~”

  
Chan clasped his hands then blew the candles. 

  
“What did you wish for, Chan oppa?” Sooyeon asked. 

  
“Secret!” The younger Lee stuck his tongue out to tease the kids. 

  
“Okay, okay, stop that. We have to eat the cake!” Junhui announced. “Kids, it’s past your bedtime already. Jihoon will turn into a monster later.” 

  
Jihoon just rolled his eyes at him. He was about to divide the cake when one of the boys called him. 

  
“Jihoon hyung! What’s this black bag? Is this your gift to Chan hyung?” 

  
Junhui and Jihoon’s eyes grew wide when they heard ‘ _black bag_ ’. At the corner of the room, they saw Woon unzipping the black bag. They moved at a speed of light to stop the kid from opening the sinful bag. 

  
But it was too late...

  
However, they were more surprised when they saw what’s inside. Junhui held his temples, his mouth agape. He looks like he’s about to faint any moment. 

  
“Oh, you bought candles for Chan hyung?” 

  
“W-What— I— What happened—" Jihoon is in a state of shock and panic and confusion when Junhui’s phone vibrated. 

  
“Hello? Who’s this, please?” 

  
“Is this **Thrust-Worthy**?” 

  
“Yes, at your service, 24/7. We got it all for you. How may I help you?” 

  
“I believe we got something that belongs to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, junhui’s shop is named “ThrustWorthy” 😂
> 
> thank you for the mood board, mina~
> 
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated uwu
> 
> ps. i hope you love the kids too~ AAAAAA


	3. kiss me and let’s see if it’s true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love's kiss is the only way to break the curse, they say. Is it possible to break the curse at first meeting? 
> 
> It's for Crown Prince Soonyoung to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ this is chapter 3. i’m also on my last 3 chapters of writing this so hopefully after that, i’d be able to update this regularly. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BRIGHTEST 🌙, MOON JUNHUI 💕
> 
> enjoy~ 🤗

“Who the hell names their shop _Thrust-Worthy_?” Soonyoung’s cheeks flushed because of the implication of the shop’s name. 

The older guy beside him snickered then put an arm over his shoulder. “Look at you blushing, Your Highness! This is so hilarious to watch.” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and removed Jisoo’s hand from his shoulder. “W-What — I’m—” The prince cleared his throat. Why is he stuttering? “Stop tainting my image, hyung! This is a serious matter.” 

Jisoo laughed even louder. He’s really enjoying his Hong Jisoo privilege. “The moment you took that glow in the dark condom out of your bag, your image is already tainted.” 

The prince clenched his fists. This is why it’s more outrageous. His dignity that he built for years, it took a matter of seconds to crumble into pieces. Just what kind of rotten luck is that?!

“Won.” He called. He couldn’t stand Jisoo’s teasings so he turned to his best friend. “Where did you find this business card?” 

“We inspected the contents of the bag—”

“Oh! So you opened a packet of condom! Oh my god! How is it? How bright is it?!” Jisoo excitedly asked. The younger two just averted their gazes with their cheeks painted red. 

“H-hyung!” Soonyoung whined. 

Jisoo put his arms over the two guys’ shoulders. “You are both grown-ass men. I’m so proud of you two.” 

“Why would a mere se—” Soonyoung paused. “Se—” He took a deep breath. He can’t even say the word. “How can that shop sabotage me?!” 

Wonwoo took his phone out and played a video. “This is the CCTV footage and according to this, you’re the one who bumped into that guy in a leather jacket. So, I couldn’t really say _sabotage.”_

Soonyoung watched the clip. He’s in a complete confusion trying to find where his royal guards are when he bumped into a black-haired guy, a bit shorter than him, wearing a tight black pants and a black leather jacket. 

“He looks like a...gangster.” Jisoo analyzed. “Or a Mafia boss or an undercover agent or an assassin. Is he shooting an action movie? Wait— pause the video, Won.”  Wonwoo immediately paused the video. Half of the other guy’s face is covered with the jacket. But now that he looked at it closely, Jisoo found him familiar. “I don’t know why but I really think he’s... _familiar_.” 

Soonyoung looked closely at the paused video too. “So, someone really sabotaged me, huh.” 

“Stop saying _sabotage_ , for Pete’s sake, Soonyoung. I might know him from somewhere else.” Jisoo clarified. He looked at Wonwoo. “Won, have you tried calling that business card?” 

He inspected the business card found from the other bag then almost snort when he found the weird presentation of letters in _Thrust-Worthy._ There’s even a guy posing in the background wearing a cat ear and a choker with a bell. 

His face isn’t shown but it’s enough to make the Crown Prince and his royal guard flustered. Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh at them. 

“I-I haven’t, Sir. I wanted to show the Crown Prince first.” 

“Can’t you see how he’s reacting to it?!” Jisoo chuckled. “Call them now.” 

“B-But hyung! It’s already nearing midnight! What would they think if the Royal House would call them at this hour?!” Soonyoung protested. It earned a forehead flick from Jisoo. Wonwoo just looked at him helplessly. 

“Idiot! Who says they need to know it’s the Royal House calling them?” Jisoo sighed. “Am I the only one with a brain cell here? You didn’t tell this to the Queen Mother yet, right?” 

Wonwoo nodded. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes then proceeded to take the business card from Jisoo. But when he saw the image of the guy in the background again, he backed out. He’s afraid a boner would appear again. “Call them, Wonwoo. I have to let him pay for embarrassing me in front of my people.” 

“Your bag, is it too important? What does it contain anyway?” Jisoo asked the prince. 

Soonyoung tried to ransack his memory. “I placed the aroma candles I bought there.” He slapped his forehead when he realized it’s where he put his passport too. 

“M-My passport! Oh my god, what if — what if someone sells my information? What if they blackmailed me with that— The whole country would be in shambles!” Soonyoung freaked out and Jisoo is stopping himself from smacking the prince. 

Soonyoung’s initial instinct is to touch the necklace hanging on his neck to calm himself down.

Soonyoung lost his shit when he didn’t find the piece of jewelry hanging on his neck. “M-My...” Soonyoung looked with horror on his face at Jisoo and Wonwoo. “My Mom’s necklace is also there!”  The prince buried his face on his both palms. “I am doomed. I am so doomed!” 

“Quick! Wonwoo call them! Just tell them to meet. We have to get that bag back. Let’s hope they’re not bad people.” Jisoo who’s relaxed earlier is already freaking out too. “Tell them to meet at my cafe.” 

Wonwoo didn’t need to be told twice. He took his personal phone then started dialing the number on the card while Jisoo is calming Soonyoung down. 

“Hello? Who’s this, please?” The other person on the phone called. 

“Is this Thrust-Worthy?” 

👑👑👑

“Your Highness.” Wonwoo carefully opened the door to the prince’s study. It’s already past midnight and he’s worried because Soonyoung is still there signing some papers. 

“Won, why are you here? You should be sleeping already.” Soonyoung put his pen down, took his glasses off then pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re the one who should get some sleep.” The other advised. He saw the pile of papers Soonyoung needs to sign and he couldn’t do anything but to look at him and sigh. 

“I’m okay, Won. I won’t be able to sleep anyways knowing I still have work to do.” Well, Prince's duties are really hard to do. It’s not just about signing off some papers. He’s helping his Grandmother run a country. What do you expect? 

People thought being a royalty just means you have to live your life wearing your elegant robes and crown while waving and smiling at the people. Little did they know, it includes some tedious works too. 

“If you’re still thinking about your Mom’s necklace, I’ll be getting them tomorrow. You don’t have to worry. You have to rest, Your Highness.” Wonwoo advised. 

The other just laughed. “Can’t you call me Soonie just this once, Won? We’re the only persons here. I already told you to act normal to me just like Jisoo hyung, right?” 

Wonwoo stared at him, expressionless. “This is how I act normal, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung ruffled his hair. “Won, seriously, it gets more stressful the more day passes by. I just wish there could be some people I can be comfortable with here in my prison cell people outside call _palace_.” He sighed then leaned his head back on the chair.  “Can’t you be my friend again, Won? I just... I just feel alone sometimes.” Soonyoung said, honestly. 

Wonwoo opened his lips but closes it again when he realized what he has to say is not appropriate. “Just sleep, Your Highness. I’ll get your bag tomorrow.” 

His best friend closed the door and Soonyoung felt alone again. The palace is huge so why does it feel so empty to him. He stood up then stared outside the window. 

It’s hours past midnight. The sun is yet to rise, yet the city still looks so bright and colorful. He wondered what it’d feel like to explore them without anyone or anything holding him back. His phone beeped and it revealed his schedule for the day. 

** 7 PM — Engagement Talks with Council  **

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. How can he escape the engagement talks this time when the Queen Mother already involved the Royal Council? They’re really determined to wed him soon. 

Flashbacks of what his Jisoo hyung advised him came into his mind. He bit his nails and contemplated what to do. He was about to touch his necklace when he suddenly remembered it’s not there.  He groaned, frustrated at everything. 

_ How can he find someone to help him escape everything overnight?  _

Soonyoung took his phone and called someone. “Wonwoo? You’re going to get my bag at 6 pm, right?”

👑👑👑

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open when his alarm resonated inside his and Chan’s room. He made sure to turn it off immediately to not wake his little brother up.  He stood up, made breakfast for everyone then prepared his clothes so he could go to work at the coffee shop. When he checked his phone again, he found Junhui’s messages. 

>> ji, we’re dead.

>> thrust-worthy is doomed

>> we wont be able to get new babies

>> bye it was so nice meeting yall moon junhui, ceo of thrustworthy is going to jail party 

>> how bout kinky and horny rights? 

>> say goodbye to you kinks, kinkies! 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. His best friend is being the dramatic person that he is again. After waking Chan and the other kids up to eat their breakfast and for them to prepare for school, he went inside the bathroom to talk to Junhui. 

“I told you already that it won’t happen, right? Why are you so sure that they’ll make Thrust-Worthy close?” Jihoon asked, gritting his teeth. 

“Ji! I told you the one who talked to me on the phone has some deep, sexy voice and my knees instantly felt wobbly just by hearing it. He told me there are many eyes watching us and that we shouldn’t make a wrong move and just return the bag. If that doesn’t scare you, then I really don’t know.” Junhui complained. 

Flashbacks of what happened last night came into Jihoon’s mind. 

— 

“I believe we got something that belongs to you.” Junhui’s eyes grew wide as he pulled Jihoon out of the room where the kids and his brother are. Jihoon took the bag, full of scented candles with him. 

He mouthed ‘what’ to Junhui and the latter pointed at the bag he was holding before changing the setting to loudspeaker mode. 

“G-Glowing...” The other guy paused. He can’t seem to say the next word properly. Junhui is the one who finished the sentence. 

“—Pleasures.” 

“Yes, that—” The deep-voiced guy from the other line answered. 

“Oh my god, you got them. I believe there might be a mistake. Thank you so much, we’ve been looking for that actually.” Junhui said, relieved that someone got the new products he even ordered overseas. 

“And I believe you also got something that belongs to us.” Junhui and Jihoon gasped. So they got their bags switched. 

Jihoon finally remembered the guy who bumped into him. 

“Ahh, so it’s that rude guy, huh.” He whispered as he tried inspecting the other contents of the bag. “Aroma candles my ass. Who would even hoard a whole bag full of aroma candles— Oh?” 

Jihoon stopped rummaging the bag when he saw a passport, some other papers and a... _necklace_. 

It’s a simple necklace with a star as the pendant. He took the necklace in his hand and stared at it for God knows how long. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Junhui’s voice again. 

“Oh yes, your aroma candles are here, safe and sound with us. You don’t have to worry—”

“Don’t make a wrong move. Do not open the bag even further and just do as we say.” Another voice from the other line commanded to which made Jihoon furrow his brows. 

“Why the hell does he sound so commanding? What is he? The Crown Prince?” Jihoon snorted as he continued to look at the things inside the bag.  “Kwon Soonyoung.” He read what was written on the passport. He scratched his head trying to remember where he heard that name but to no avail. Jihoon and his goldfish memory is at it again. “I’m sure I already heard this somewhere before.” 

“Okay— okay. Relax. We can talk about this in a calmer tone. You got our bag, we got your bag, we should meet and exchange it.” Junhui said. 

“6 pm. Coffee, Tea or Me. Don’t be late. There are many people watching you.” The guy from the other line said before ending the call. 

Junhui’s mouth is agape. Jihoon stood up then waved a hand in front of him. “Earth to Junhui! Ya! What te fuck happened to you?” 

“Jihoon.” 

The other just looked at him weirdly. “What?!” 

“Why am I scared and aroused at the same time?” 

— 

“Shut up! You told me you’re aroused because of that deep-voiced guy, horny bastard!” Jihoon said. “Get your shit together and meet the guy later. I have to do a photoshoot with that new brand, right?” He whispered, afraid the others at the dining table would hear him. 

“Aren’t you going with me?” Jihoon could hear the pout in Junhui’s voice. 

“Of course I’m going with you. What if they’re someone who’s just tricking us? What if that’s one of your kinky customers who recognized me? Remember those bastards we have to send to jail because they recognized me by my voice?” Jihoon said, worry written all over his face. 

“But the guy on the passport looks decent tho! He looks really handsome. It feels like I already saw him somewhere.” Junhui commented that made Jihoon snort. 

Jihoon tried to remember the face he saw on the passport. “Not all good-lookings are good! Remember that one pervy who looks like a professional businessman not when he started revealing himself as an exhibitionist inside your shop. The exact same reason why we deal with people online only up to this day.” He recalled and it instantly sent shivers down his spine. 

“But I really think I already saw him somewhere. Even his name sounds familiar.” Junhui said from the other line. This is what he said to the first time he saw the passport photo. 

“I hope he’s not one of those random customers who constantly begged you to give them my number and if I’m up for some booking.” Jihoon sighed. 

There are many customers asking who the mysterious model of Thrust-Worthy is. They’re constantly requesting for bookings too but Junhui already blocked all of them. His job may be odd and he may be someone who badly needs money but he won’t ever do that level of shamelessness. 

He still wants to be someone his brother Chan is proud of. That’s the reason why he never shows his face. 

Just some parts of his body. That’s it. 

“What if you’ll be the one to talk to him? I mean— I’m really afraid.” 

“Afraid of what? Afraid your dick would think faster than your head and get a nasty boner in front of whoever that is just by hearing his voice? What the fuck, Moon Junhui?!” Jihoon shook his head. His best friend is really something. 

Ten years of friendship and he’s still questioning why he’s friends with Moon Junhui again. 

“You’re partly correct but no! I meant, scared that I’ll say something against our shop and that they’ll tell us on the police. We don’t have business permits, remember?” Junhui is stressed. Jihoon can tell from the tone of his voice. 

Lee Jihoon, being a true friend that he is could never say no to his only friend, Moon Junhui. He knows he’s the tougher cookie between the two of them. And Junhui, the shop might sound shameless for some but he knows the other guy won’t be able to handle it when he loses it. 

He shook his head one last time before he heaved a deep sigh. “Okay, I’ll be the one to talk to them, asshole. Happy now?” 

“Yey! You love me too much, Jihoonie. Let me give you a kiss when we meet later.” Junhui made kissy noises that made Jihoon cringe. 

“Give me a raise instead! Thrust-Worthy’s future is in my hands.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon went outside of their room to eat some toasts and bid his farewell to the kids. 

“Ppo-ppo! Ppo-ppo!” 

Jihoon shook his head then smiled fondly at them. “Okay, line up and get Jihoon’s ppo-ppo~” 

The kids lined up and waited for their turn to kiss their Jihoon hyung/oppa. 

First in line is Soonji who’s quicker than everyone else. She kissed Jihoon on the cheeks. She even gave him a Panda lollipop. “Take care, Ji oppa!” 

Next, it’s Younghoon who didn’t ask for a kiss. “I’m a big boy now, hyung. I don’t want a kiss. Can you give me a pat on the head instead? I’ll ace our classes again, I promise!” 

“You’ve worked hard, Younghoonie~” Jihoon smiled then patted the little boy’s head. 

“I’m #3!” 

“No, I’m #3! Shut up, Sooyeon!” 

“No! You shut up, Jiyeon!”

Jiyeon and Sooyeon are arguing who came first and Jihoon just put his hands on his waist. “No kiss from Ji oppa of you don’t stop fighting.” 

“Can we just kiss you at the same time, Ji oppa?” The twins went on Jihoon’s side then kissed the guy on his both cheeks. 

“Okay, okay. Jiyeon, read the book I gave you, okay? And Sooyeon, no pranks.” 

The next one is Woon who gave Jihoon a carton of strawberry milk. “This is for you, hyung. I’m a big boy now too so I won’t ask for a kiss.” 

Jihoon pinched his cheeks instead. “Aigoo~ thank you, Woonie.” 

Next is Jiyo who told Jihoon to bend down again. She smiled, her eyes forming half-crescents, little dimple showing as she patted Jihoon on the head. “You’ve worked hard too, Ji oppa. Don’t stress yourself at work, okay.” She kissed Jihoon on the nose after. 

“Aigoo~ these kids. What are we? Jihoon and the Seven Dwarfs?” Chan, the last one on the line commented. 

Jihoon just chuckled at what he said. “I prepared your lunch, Channie! Don’t forget them. I might be going home late again. Don’t wait for me. Lock the doors and sleep early, okay?” 

“Hyung! Don’t worry about us. We can kick bad guys’ ass. There are big boys here already. Right, Younghoon and Woon?” Chan called and the two boys acted as if they’re flexing their nonexistent muscles. 

Jihoon’s heart felt warm. This is... _home_. He even felt more energized to do more work to take care of them. 

“Ji oppa, do you have a boyfriend?” Sooyeon asked and it made Jihoon raise a brow. 

“A what? A boyfriend?” 

“Hmm, you’ve been going home late always.” The other kids looked at him suspiciously.

Jihoon just smiled mysteriously. How could he tell these kids he’s been going home late because he’s posing for a porn catalog. 

He bid goodbye to the kids and went straight to the coffee shop. There, he already saw Seungkwan and Hansol cleaning the tables. 

He greeted them then went to clean the cashier area too. He heard them talking about the royal gossip again and he just sighed. It’s not like anything about the Royal Family would matter to him anyway. He doesn’t even know what the Prince looks like because he really doesn’t care. 

He just overheard something about engagement and stuff.  Hansol placed the flowers on the table. He even left one to where Seungkwan is. 

Seungkwan saw the red rose in front of him and he couldn’t help but blush. To divert his attention, he turned to Jihoon who’s busy preparing the ingredients. “Hyung! Our boss told us our place is reserved later at 6 pm.” 

Jihoon froze when he heard the time. He thought about the guy who would come to switch bags with him. 

Is he some kind of a celebrity? A Mafia boss? Or anything? Is he the one who reserved the whole place at 6? 

He immediately took his phone out of his pocket then asked Junhui. The latter just answered yes and he gasped. Jihoon didn’t know why but he suddenly felt uneasy. He shook his head to dismiss the negative thoughts.

As soon as he stood behind the cashier, Jihoon wore the brightest smile. 

Another day is starting for Lee Jihoon and he wonders what this day is in store for him. He reassured himself, today will be okay. 

Joke’s on him, because only half a day passed and a familiar person enters the coffee shop wearing a creepy smile. Jihoon recognized him as the guy Junhui blacklisted on the shop because he’s been asking him for the identity of Thrust-Worthy’s model. 

The said guy ordered an iced americano and he keeps on looking at Jihoon’s face. When he finished taking his order, he smiled then gave the guy his receipt. 

“You look familiar.” 

Jihoon felt a shiver run down his spine. He smiled then politely answered the customer, “You must be a regular here, Sir. You can take a seat first as we prepare your drink.” 

“I really think you look familiar tho. Do you perhaps know...Moon Junhui?” 

Jihoon froze but tried to maintain his composure. “No, Sir. I think you’ve mistaken.” 

When the guy finally went to find a seat,Jihoon asked Seungkwan to take his place for a moment. 

“Just tell him you got a boyfriend! Ask Hansol to pretend or find a buffed guy and hide behind him. You know that bastard is as skinny as hell. He’ll be scared in no time.” Junhui advised when Jihoon asked him how to get rid of the creepy guy. 

“Do you want Seungkwan to kill me right on the spot if I do that? You and your useless advice, really!” Jihoon rolled his eyes then ended the call. He asked the Heavens why is he friends with Junhui again. 

When he peeped outside the staff room, he noticed that the guy is already gone. He heaved a deep sigh. “Maybe, he just passed by. Lee Jihoon stop being paranoid!” He said as he smacked his head. 

A few hours later, the cafe owner called them to tell them to close the shop already. Meanwhile, Jihoon has to change clothes for his meetup. He just chose his favorite red tracksuit together with slip-on. It’s not like he’s meeting with the King, right? 

He’s just meeting that rude bastard named Kwon whatever to get Junhui’s bag back. 

Jihoon tsk-ed, while waiting for the guy who took his bag. “It’s a pity that guy even has the same surname as the Royal Family but he’s rude.”

Seungkwan appeared from behind him. “I didn’t know you’re the one who’s going to meet the person who reserved the whole shop, hyung. Is it like a...” The younger wiggled his eyebrows. “—D-word?” 

“D-word? You mean, _die_?” 

Seungkwan clucks his tongue. “You’re hopeless, Jihoon hyung.” 

“I’m too busy for those kinds of things.” 

“If the Crown Prince who’s running a whole country can date, what excuse can you give me as to why you’re still single?” Seungkwan teased while waiting for the person who reserved the cafe to arrive. 

Jihoon’s ears perked up. “The Prince is dating? Really? Who told you that?” 

“Dispatch Royale!” 

The older just groaned. He took Seungkwan’s phone and turned it off. “Seriously, Dispatch Royale should shut down. They should not treat the Royal Family as a daily source of gossip. They are humans too, you know.” 

“Totally agree!” Hansol who’s inside the staff room yelled. 

“But how do you feel about the Royal Engagement, hyung? Don’t you wish to be the Crown Prince’s husband too? Isn’t it every guy and girl’s dream?” Seungkwan asked, dreamily. 

Jihoon just looked at him incredulously. “Never in my wildest dreams would I dream about that. I and the Prince could be the last living persons on Earth but I still won’t date him.” 

One thing about Lee Jihoon is the fact that he hates complicated things. Given that he has a memory of a goldfish, he just wants everything to be simple. 

They are too engrossed with talking that they didn’t even notice that someone already came. Said guy entered with a mask covering half of his face. He cleared his throat so the two cafe employees finally noticed him. Only his small, slanted eyes are shown. 

“Ohh! You must be the customer who reserved the place.” 

The other nodded. Jihoon noticed the bag he was carrying. He immediately went behind the counter and took the other bag. 

Oh, Lee Jihoon and his rotten luck. The bags are really similar. He led the guy dressed in black to one of the seats so they could exchange and check the items inside. 

“Here.” Jihoon looked straight at the other guy’s eyes. He didn’t know why but he felt something inside his chest. Why is he getting nervous? “We can check the bags’ content first.” 

They both opened the bags. Jihoon took a glance at the other guy to check if he’s not looking. When he confirmed that he’s too occupied with the contents of his own bag, he quickly counted the quantity of the condoms inside. 

Jihoon wants to cover his face too because of embarrassment. He made a mental note to kick Junhui’s ass again because of the humiliation he’s getting because of his new _babies_.

He looked at the other and saw that he’s staring at the star necklace for a while. 

“That necklace...” Jihoon saw the other tensed. “Oh, don’t freak out. I just find it beautiful.” 

“You saw what’s inside?” The guy with the mask asked. 

“I only saw the candles and the necklace. I didn’t look into the other stuff.” Jihoon lied. It’s to not make things complicated. He doesn’t care about Kwon whatever anyways. 

“Thank you, the contents are undamaged,” Jihoon said. 

“Same here.” The guy was about to turn when Jihoon held his hand out for a shake hands. 

“Well, next time, look where you’re going, Mister,” Jihoon said sarcastically. 

“And next time, don’t bring your ‘valuable’ items at public places.” The other replied that made Jihoon pissed off. 

He was about to retort something sarcastic again when he spotted someone outside the cafe. 

_ It’s the creepy guy from earlier.  _ He’s looking inside the cafe, trying to search for someone. When he spotted Jihoon, he smiled creepily again. 

On the other hand, the guy with a mask stood frozen on his spot too. “Y-Ya! What do you mean there are paparazzi outside? How did they even know about this, Won?” 

Jihoon couldn’t think straight. He stepped closer to the guy and looked at him in the eyes. “Kiss me, quick!” 

The other guy’s eyes widened. “W-What are you— What do you mean kiss you— Do you even know who I am—”

“Fuck it.” Jihoon pulled the other guy’s mask off then, shut his eyes tight, pulled the other by his neck to close the gap between them and connect their lips.

The next things he heard are flashes of camera from somewhere nearby and Seungkwan and Hansol’s gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nooo, is it the start...of something new? 🤭
> 
> hello to our thrustworthy model uwu
> 
> again, comments and kudos are highly-appreciated 💕


	4. cinderella and his fake gucci slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella kisses the Prince then loses his Gucci slip-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo~ i’ll make sure to answer all the comments. they really mean so much to me 😭💕 thank you soooo much.

Junhui heaved a deep sigh, his heart racing at an abnormal speed ever since the day started. 

Today is the day he’ll be getting his new _babies_ and at the same time, he’ll be meeting the deep-voiced guy who called them yesterday.  He didn’t know what he’s most excited about. Is it his new _babies_ or that guy who’s making him all wobbly just by hearing his voice. He really doesn’t know. 

This is the main difference between him and Jihoon. Jihoon wants everything simple but Junhui...well, his mind is already complicated as it is.

_Thrust-Worthy_ wouldn’t be born if Junhui didn’t like complicated things, right?  It’s not like he has a choice either. The market for these goods is quite...rare. Investing in this is a bit risky but he’s actually glad he took a risk.  Just three years into the business and _Thrust-Worthy_ already surpassed its competitors. And it’s with the help of Jihoon. Had this best friend of his didn’t volunteer as a _model_ , they won’t even gain customers.  Junhui, in return, does everything he can to protect Jihoon’s identity. Even hiring just one staff as their photographer.

When he arrived at the cafe a few minutes earlier, he quickly called Jihoon. He’s hiding on a pretty good spot and he could clearly see what’s happening inside the cafe thanks to the huge glass windows.

“Ji! Are you ready? What the hell are you even wearing?!” Junhui asked when he saw Jihoon wearing his red tracksuits.  
  


Jihoon hissed. “Ready my ass. What’s the point of dressing up I’m just going to return your bag. I’m already embarrassed as it is!” 

“That could be a potential customer, you know!” 

“Customer?! He can’t even say _Glowing Pleasures_ properly. God knows what kind of people the ones we’re meeting are. Just pray they’re not some creepy guy. I’ll break every bone in your body if that happens!” Jihoon said without pause. 

“Yeah, I love you too, Lee Jihoon. Call me if anything happens. And tell me if the guy...you know if the guy with the deep voice is my type, okay. I call dibs!” Junhui chirped as he hid behind the big plant box across the street. 

“There you go with your true motive! Are you sure you want your _b_ _abies_ back or you want a new daddy instead?” He could hear the smirk in Jihoon’s voice. 

“Daddy— what!” Junhui gasped scandalously. “I told you, I’m a decent human being, Lee Jihoon! I can’t believe you’re thinking of me that way—”

“Shut up and just standby to wherever you are if ever something happens,” Jihoon said and Junhui hummed in response before he ended the call.

“What the hell— Kim Mingyu! I told you to photoshop Jihoon’s mole.” Junhui said as he scrolled through the pictures their shop’s photographer sent him. 

While waiting, he visited the shop’s page. He saw the ratings and he almost cried. Why are there negative comments lately?

“Oh no no, why are the vibrators not vibrating?” 

“Fuck, I didn’t know the lace thigh highs are damaged.” 

“What do you mean the dildos don’t work well and that the size is wrong. Sir, size doesn’t matter, performance does.” 

“What the— the lubes aren’t slippery enough. Are you allkidding me?!” 

Managing a shop is hard. Getting ratings like these always stress Junhui out. Poor guy forgot he’s in public. He didn’t even notice a guy wearing black, not far away from him, looking at him like the most sinful person in the planet.

When Junhui looked up and noticed the guy staring at him, judging him hard, he just smiled shamelessly, not really caring at what the other just heard. He even waved at the guy who averted his gaze immediately. 

“What, is it his first time hearing lubes and dildos? He’s cute too innocent. Not my type.” Junhui shrugged. He returned his eyes at his phone and almost choked on his own spit when he saw a comment.

** Mr. L**, I am watching you.  
  
**

“J-Jihoon!”

Junhui immediately stood up and looked at the cafe in front of him. The guy earlier stood up the same time as him. 

“Your High— I mean, Sir, I think there are paparazzi outside. Don’t move an inch, I’ll come to get you—” Junhui heard and his head immediately turned to look at where the voice is coming from. 

He can’t be mistaken. 

It’s _him_. 

The deep-voiced guy. 

“Ya! You’re the sexy deep-voiced guy who got my _babies_!” Junhui shouted and the guy in black just looked at him weirdly, brows furrowed that Junhui found hot.

“I’m sorry what?!”

“Oh fuck— Jihoon—” Junhui tore his gaze away from the guy and returned his attention to the cafe in front of him. But what he saw almost made him scream on the spot. 

It’s Jihoon, almighty Lee Jihoon...kissing another guy. 

“Yes, that’s my best friend right there.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open when he heard camera shutters. He immediately pushed the other guy away then looked outside. The creepy guy is gone but who the hell took a photo of them? Or is it his imaginations only because he’s not thinking straight at the moment.

When what he did finally dawned on him, he looked at the guy in front of him who stood there frozen looking like he was struck by lightning. (Well, he’s struck by a lightning called Lee Jihoon anyways.)

Jihoon, for the nth time in a span of two days, just wants the ground to swallow him whole. He wants to disappear into thin air. Both of their faces are as red as those apples Snow White ate in fairy tales.  Because of too much embarrassment, Jihoon hurriedly took the bag full of condoms then ran out of the cafe as fast as he could, without even looking back. 

When someone from behind called him, and he recognized the voice as Moon Junhui, his scaredy-cat best friend, he stopped on his tracks, mind’s a daze. 

“Moon Junhui, I fucked up.” 

“Yeah, I fucking saw that.” 

Jihoon just stood there, staring at a distance, mind’s still a mess. “I didn’t even know the guy...and I— I gave him my first...” Jihoon shut his eyes, took a deep breath and breathed out. “—my _first_ kiss.” 

“Yeah, congrats on making out with a hot stranger. I know we’re best friends for a reason. Jihoon _jjang_!” Junhui gave him thumbs up, soullessly. 

Jihoon just threw the bag to Junhui’s chest then covered his face with his both palms. That’s when he finally realized his one foot is barefooted. Where did he even lose his one slipper? 

“Lee Jihoon, you’re fucking doomed!”

👑👑👑

The other party isn’t any better. Kwon Soonyoung, the Crown Prince, who never lost composure at anything he does (because he’s a Prince after all), stood there, frozen. He can’t even form a single word to say. He’s just there, standing, unblinking. 

“Is he even breathing?” Hansol asked Seungkwan. “I think he stopped breathing, Kwan.” 

Seungkwan on the other hand, didn’t know what to react to the situation. The guy in front of them, it’s...  It’s none other than the... _Crown Prince_ and Jihoon... his Jihoon hyung actually kissed him in front of them. 

“D-Don’t you recognize him, Hansol?” 

Hansol knitted his eyebrows. After realizing who the guy in front of them is, he gasped louder than earlier when Jihoon kissed...the guy.  “J-Jihoon hyung....you—”

“Yes, Jihoon hyung, you’re _jjang_.” 

Wonwoo arrived inside the cafe and instantly bowed down in front of Soonyoung. 

“Your Highness, I deserve a punishment.” 

Soonyoung was brought back to reality when he heard Wonwoo’s voice. He feels like he’s floating mid-air earlier and his mind just...it logged off. His heart still beating crazily inside his chest, his breathing... 

_ Wait, did he forgot to breathe?  _ He just patted Wonwoo on his shoulder, his mouth still agape.  Weird, it’s been minutes already but he could still feel that someone’s lips on top of his. He touched his lips unconsciously and the feeling is still there.

“W-Won, I don’t think I can attend the engagement talks. I’m dizzy—”

“Your Highness, are you okay? Are you sick?” 

Soonyoung, knees still wobbly, put his both arms at Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Do I—” Soonyoung bit his lip. “Do I look okay, Won? Let’s— Let’s go before I lose my mind.” 

Wonwoo held his head hung low. This is why he didn’t want to agree to the Crown Prince meeting the one who took his bag directly.  Soonyoung told him he’ll make sure the other guy regrets what he did and that he’ll give him an experience he won’t ever forget. Looks like the tables have turned and it’s the Crown Prince who got something he would never forget.  
  


They were about to exit the cafe when he bumped into Soonyoung’s back who’s staring intently at something. He was startled when the Prince suddenly laughed. 

“Your Highness? Is there any problem?” 

“Won, would you look at that?” Wonwoo followed Soonyoung’s gaze and saw a slipper on the floor. “He really left me something. How _cute_.” 

Soonyoung crouched down and took the slipper left on the floor. The other must’ve left it when he’s running away from the mess he created earlier. 

He took it in his hands and looked at it with fire in his eyes. 

“Find him. Find that guy no matter what. He has to take responsibility for stealing the Crown Prince’s first kiss.” 

👑👑👑

“Ya! Aren’t you going home?” Junhui asked when he noticed a still dazed Jihoon clinging on his back while he’s trying to open the door to his shop. 

Thrust-Worthy’s physical shop is located in the basement of an old building. When you look at it from the outside, it really looks like a haunted building or something.  One reason why Junhui chose this. So nobody would suspect a sex shop is residing there. Plus, the rent is really cheap. 

“Do you think I can face Chan after what I did?” Jihoon asked, soullessly. 

“It’s not like he saw what happened.” Junhui reasoned out. “And duh, we’re in our twenties, Jihoon. Kissing is normal.” 

“Kissing a random stranger you just met is not normal.” Jihoon plopped down the couch he often used in photoshoots. “Will you do it if you’re in my place?!” 

The other took a beer from the fridge. He sat beside Jihoon then pretended to think. He then smirked at the thought. “Depends.” 

Jihoon elbowed him. “Asshole. But seriously, what am I even thinking?” 

Junhui took a sip from his beer. “Mingyu always says that between us, you’re the one with a greater number of brain cells but I really think you’re not any different from me, Jihoon. You always tell me I act with my dick when I’m cornered but you.” He pointed at his best friend. “You act with your mouth first. Don’t even think it’s better that way. Look at what happened earlier.” Junhui made some kissy noises at Jihoon to which the latter just rolled his eyes. “Lee Jihoon, I already told you we’re best friends for a reason.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and took the beer from Junhui’s hand. “We’re best friends because I don’t have any choice, okay?” 

“Love you, asshole. Sleep on the couch.” Junhui said as he stood up to prepare for a bath. “Call Chan. He’ll be worried if his idiot brother won’t be home tonight.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Oh, and by the way...” Junhui knitted his eyebrows when he suddenly remembered something. 

“What?” 

“Don’t go outside alone. Actually, earlier, I received a random comment on our shop’s page.” Junhui showed Jihoon the comment about someone watching him. 

“Maybe, it’s that crazy bastard again.” Jihoon gritted his teeth. “Anyways, don’t worry about me. I’m Lee Jihoon. I have no fear.” He said as he flaunts his biceps at Junhui to which the latter just snorted. 

“Whatever, Jihoon. Just...you know I’m one call away, okay?” 

The other just smiled at his best friend. Junhui might be a crackhead most of the time but he’s a really reliable friend. He couldn’t imagine a life without Moon Junhui as his best friend. Him, questioning why he’s friends with that guy is just a joke. 

_Who is he kidding anyway?_ Moon Junhui is someone who’s always there to help him when he’s having a hard time, may it be emotional or financial support.  He’s also that one person whom he knows won’t judge him as a person no matter what. 

Jihoon lay down the couch, his one arm covering his eyes. He really thought this would just be a normal day for him.  _Well, the joke’s really on him._

He sent a message to Chan telling his brother he won’t be able to come home tonight. To don’t forget to read the kids their bedtime stories and tell them sorry because he won’t be able to sing their lullaby.  After pressing ‘Send’, he took a bath, then lay down the couch again. He flinched when he felt something hard on his lower back. When he checked what it is, he shook his head. “Mr. Thrust-Worthy, you forgot to keep your butt plugs on their rightful place again!” Jihoon shouted at Junhui in the room next door. 

He then shut his eyes tight, hoping that the next day would be better than today. 

It felt like his body just slept for just a few seconds and Jihoon has to wake up again. Someone is calling him non-stop. Jihoon tried to find his phone, still half-asleep, then when he saw that it’s Chan, he immediately sat up. 

“Hello? Channie?” 

Jihoon heard sobs from the background. He recognized them as the kids. “Ya! What’s the matter? Why are they crying?” 

“H-Hyung...Jiyo...” Chan’s voice cracked too. Jihoon stood up, preparing to leave Junhui’s place. 

“What happened to Jiyo?!” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon tried to ignore people giving him weird looks and just put on his earphones on his way to the orphanage. People are staring at him for no reason and he doesn’t even know why.  He already checked if he has dirt on his face but there’s none. He wondered what he did wrong that people are looking at him weirdly from head to toe then turned their heads or whisper to their companion.  He dismissed the thought and just stayed on his seat while tapping his foot impatiently. He has to get to the orphanage as quickly as possible. 

When Jihoon finally got there, he saw the kids crying as they all sat beside Jiyo’s bed. 

“Hyung!” Chan called and the other kids’ eyes lit up upon hearing that one word. 

Jihoon ran to Jiyo’s side and looked at her condition. The little girl is holding her lower right abdomen and curled in pain. Jihoon checked and she also has a fever. 

“She just said her tummy is painful when she woke up. But hours later, she began crying in too much pain and she also felt really hot. She vomited earlier too.” Chan said, eyes glassy. “Hyung, I really don’t know what happened.”

Soonji sniffed. “Jiyo is sick.” 

“She’ll be okay, right?” Woon asked.

“Jiyo will be okay, right?” Jiyeon and Sooyeon said in chorus as they cry in each other’s arms. 

Jihoon wiped their tears as he tried to calm them down. “Chan, quick! Call an ambulance. I don’t think it’s just a simple stomachache. We have to take her to the hospital.” 

He then turned to the kids and sssh-ed them. “Don’t cry, please. Jiyo is our little star, right? She’ll be alright. She’s a strong girl.” Jihoon reassured them. 

A few minutes later, the ambulance finally came. Jihoon left the other kids to Chan. They all want to go with them but Jihoon told them to just stay at home and that he’ll take care of Jiyo.  When they finally arrived, the doctor examined the little girl. They even admitted her for further tests.Jihoon called Junhui to ask him if he could come with him to the hospital.  Jihoon felt piercing stares from people again. They’re even whispering to each other when they saw him. 

“The doctor said it’s appendicitis,” Jihoon told his best friend. “She might undergo an operation soon.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s tired....dead tired.

“Do you have some extra money there?” Junhui asked. 

“I-I’ll check my account later,” Jihoon said. He just paid Chan’s tuition actually. He wondered if what he has in his bank account is enough for Jiyo’s operation. 

He went to the hospital cafeteria to buy some food. It was the same. People are still looking at him weirdly.  Jihoon managed to catch up some of their whispers and he’s not sure why but he heard “ _prince_ ”. 

“Junnie, do I look like the Prince?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t watch the news. Why?” 

“People are giving me weird looks. I’m not being paranoid but I think they called me a prince.” Jihoon whispered on the phone. 

Junhui just snorted at what he said. “Why would you even— Holy shit! Lee Jihoon!” 

“Why? Why? Why?!” 

“Holy mother of peaches! This is why we should watch daily news!” Junhui exclaimed and Jihoon is already freaking out.

“Just fucking get to the point!” 

“T-The guy you kissed yesterday! He’s... he’s—”

“He’s what?!” 

“He’s the—”

“The Crown Prince is here!” Someone in the corridor yelled and all the people in the cafeteria went outside to look for the source of chaos. 

He was about to ask Junhui again when someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to the fire exit. 

“Y-Ya! What are you— Why are you dragging me— Who the fuck are you—” Jihoon was so ready to fight whoever dared drag him there. 

But when the guy removed his cap and mask and he recognized those slanted eyes and bunched-up cheeks, Jihoon instantly froze, his mouth agape. 

“Y-You— how did you find me? Just who the heck are you?!” Jihoon stepped backward.

“I’ve been trying to find you the whole day and this is where I’ll see you. What kind of fate is this...” The other just smirked at him. “Me? You’re asking who am I? Do you really want to know?”

“Yes! You’re a stalker, right?! Fate my ass! I’m gonna sue you—”

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung.” The guy replied.

“So what if you’re Kwon Soonyoung?!”

“Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung.” The other guy emphasized every word with a smirk. 

“Ha! You’re joking, right?!” Jihoon laughed at what the other said. “Just because you got the same last name as the Royal Family doesn’t mean you are one too. If that’s the case, I am Kwon Jihoon!” He proudly said. 

“You’re dead meat today! I’m gonna tell you on my best friend. You just wait!” He took his phone again then called Junhui, his one call away best friend. “Ya! I found another stalker. Help me report him. You know that guy who took your bag, he—”

“Ya! What happened to you?! The reporters are already out there trying to find you! That guy who accidentally took my bag and the one that you kissed yesterday. He is...” Junhui yelled from the other line. 

“He is what? My stalker? I already know—”  
  


“Idiot! He’s the Crown Prince!” Junhui exclaimed leaving Jihoon’s mouth agape, his soul looked like it already left his body. “Have you seen the article?! Jihoon, you’re already famous!” 

Jihoon, with his shaky hands, ended the call then clicked the link Junhui sent him. He gasped when it revealed the headlines: 

** ROYAL ENGAGEMENT CANCELLED, CROWN PRINCE DATING A COMMONER? **

Attached to that is a photo of him and the guy in front of him, kissing. 

“Ha! I can’t believe you don’t know what the Royal Family looks like! This is why I told them to flash my face on TV every three hours. The Council never listens to me.” Soonyoung sighed. He returned his gaze at Jihoon and he almost laughed.

Jihoon looked like he lost his own soul right on the spot. But he still tried to maintain his composure and trying to deny reality. “This is...a huge joke. This is impossible... That article is wrong! I don’t even know you! How can I date you— This is a big joke. My life is a joke! You are a joke! Am I supposed to laugh now? Ha ha ha!” Jihoon laughed awkwardly.

“Do I look like I’m joking to you, Lee Jihoon?” The prince said, his voice serious. No hint of playfulness or teasing in it. Jihoon didn’t know why but he felt his knees wobbly when he heard that. 

His guts and snarky remarks all thrown out of the window when the guy showed him the tiger brooch, the symbol of the Royal Family. 

“W-What do you want?!” Jihoon exclaimed. He immediately remembered who’s the person in front of him is and he quickly added, “—Y-Your Highness or whoever you are!”   
  


The prince just stared at him in the eyes, expression unreadable. That made Jihoon gulp nervously. He’s drowning...

“Be a man and take responsibility for my first kiss!”

“W-What?! I—”

_ “ **Be my boyfriend! My fake boyfriend.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, jihoon what’s your answer to that? 😆


	5. the prince and his charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Prince got his own...Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~ i was abt to start writing the ending yey !! it might be posted in twitter this week. 
> 
> after that, i’ll fully focus on updating here. 
> 
> HAVE YOU SEEN LEFT AND RIGHT 😭 SONG OF THE YEAR ✊🏻 OUR BOYS NEVER DISAPPOINT.

“Won, what happened?” Wonwoo looked at the back seat of the car. This is not what they use for official royalty business. He saw the Crown Prince still looking dazed, staring at the slipper in his hand. 

Wonwoo sighed. The Prince might’ve gotten a shock with what happened earlier. Whoever is that person who’s brave enough to do that with the Crown Prince is really bold. He’s seeking his own... _death_.  He was snapped back to reality when he heard Jisoo’s voice from the other line again. “Ya! Won! How long am I going to curl up here in Soonyoung’s bed waiting for you? They’ll catch us soon.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir. Give us fifteen minutes.” Wonwoo heard the older whine whispering something like he’ll make Soonyoung pay for his lunch for the whole month and that he’ll have nasty stiff necks because of his awkward position hiding under the blanket. 

“Where’s Soonyoung? Why isn’t he talking?” 

Wonwoo tried to focus on the road ahead of them. “He seems pretty... _shaken_ , Sir.” 

He was startled when Soonyoung suddenly laughed again. Wonwoo knew how much of a temper Kwon Soonyoung has. They’ve known each other for years. 

“Ya! Tell me what happened. Why is he laughing all of a sudden? Turn on loudspeaker mode.” Wonwoo complied. 

“Hyung...will you believe what just happened?” Soonyoung said, still staring at the ugly ass slipper the brave guy left. “I lost something...very important. The whole country’s future is now ruined.” 

Jisoo’s voice became a bit louder, clearly frustrated because he still didn’t know what exactly happened. “What did you lose? Just tell me directly for Pete’s sake. God, I’m so frustrated here.” 

Soonyoung laughed again, thinking about the whole scenario earlier. He hates himself for feeling tingles again, the blush slowly creeping up his face again. 

“The audacity of that guy,” Soonyoung said, tightening his grip on the slipper. “Hyung, I heard him say he won’t fall in love with the Crown Prince even if we’re the only ones left in the world and guess what happened next.” 

Soonyoung recalled what he heard earlier. When he entered the cafe, he saw two people talking. One dressed in white uniform, clearly one of Jisoo’s staff. Another one is dressed in red tracksuits. He recognized him as the guy in the video. 

They still hadn’t seen him being there because they’re too engrossed in their conversation about thePrince. 

Soonyoung’s ears perked up and decided to listen for a while before letting them know of his presence. 

“But how do you feel about the Royal Engagement, hyung? Don’t you wish to be the Crown Prince’s husband too? Isn’t it every guy and girl’s dream?” 

Soonyoung felt a smile lighting up his face.  So it’s really true that marrying him is every guy and girl’s dream. Tho, he didn’t want to get married because of the royal curse, he still felt proud at the thought.  He smiled silently to himself but it was completely wiped off when the guy in red tracksuit replied. 

“Never in my wildest dreams would I dream about that. I and the Prince could be the last living persons on Earth but I still won’t date him.” 

Soonyoung’s mouth is agape. He can’t believe that anyone in this country would be able to resist his charms. Who would even dare reject the Prince except for this guy in front of him?  Soonyoung looked at the guy from head to toe. The guy is cute yet has a very sharp tongue. Soonyoung is more than sure he’s ill-tempered too.  Oh, and look at those ugly-ass slippers. Yikes! 

_I’m more than sure I won’t date you too!_ Soonyoung thought and he cleared his throat so they would know he’s already there. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, I don’t like guessing games.” Jisoo’s voice brought him back to reality. 

“Hyung, he told me he won’t ever date the Crown Prince but he has the audacity to—” Soonyoung took a deep breath because he could feel his heart racing inside his chest again. Is he that touch-deprived that just the thought of the kiss made him blush like that?

Luckily, a boner doesn’t appear. Yeah, he’s thankful for _that_. 

“To what?”

“Hyung, he stole my...first _kiss_ ,” Soonyoung said in a teeny-tiny voice the last three words. It still breaks his dignity as a human to feel hot whenever he’s reminded of that. 

A moment of silence passed between them and the other line. Next thing they knew, Jisoo is already laughing like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Hyuuuung!” Soonyoung whined. “You really like it when I suffer, right?” 

Jisoo couldn’t even form a word because of too much laughing. “I like him already. He got the balls, huh. Oh my god, I bet you’re having a boner again, Soonie. This is so funny, I don’t even feel sorry for laughing!” 

“I got no boner! Let me live, Jisoo hyung! And what balls are you talking about?! If you like him, date him!” Soonyoung pouted. He threw the slipper to the space next to him. 

He was startled when Jisoo suddenly shouted. “Oh my god! That’s it! Perfect! You’re a genius, Kwon Soonyoung, Your Highness!” 

Soonyoung raised a brow. “What? You’ll really date him? Good for you then. Be happy, hyung. Don’t go to the Palace for the next months, please—”

“Idiot! You. It’s you who should date him!” Jisoo said excitedly. 

Soonyoung took the phone in front of Wonwoo, thinking he just heard wrong. “What?! Why should I date him? Aren’t you listening to what I just said? He told me he won’t date me no matter what.” 

“Isn’t that what you need? Someone who won’t fall in love with you? That’s perfect for fake dating! Remember my advice to you?” Jisoo said, a bit calmer now. 

Soonyoung remembered what Jisoo told him last night about trying to find someone who’ll be willing to fake date him so he could escape the royal engagement. 

“Wait, you’re sure he isn’t your type, right? I mean, if you would fake date and you suddenly fall in love with him, it would be a mess—”

He was cut off with Soonyoung’s whining again. “He’s not my type! He got no manners, he randomly kisses a stranger, he’s ill-tempered. Most importantly, he wears these ugly ass slippers. Why would I even like him?!” 

“Are you sure you didn’t like the kiss?” 

Soonyoung froze with Jisoo’s question. Did he like it? He wants to answer no but he hates his idiot heart for beating so fast just by hearing the word kiss and suddenly, he could still feel the moist lips on top of his. 

“I-I don’t! Why would I even like it! He’s not a pro in kissing!” Soonyoung said and he heard Wonwoo snort. “Ya! Are you making fun of me, Won?” 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness!” Wonwoo went back to his usual poker face then drove silently. 

“Why are you stuttering, Your Highness? Is the kiss that good?” Soonyoung heard the teasing in Jisoo’s voice. 

“Y-Yes! I mean, no! Ugh! Whatever, Jisoo hyung. I will kill you once I see you!” Soonyoung frustratedly ruffled his hair. 

“A boner and your first kiss in two days. What a winning streak, our Royal Highness.” Jisoo laughed again. 

“Won, remind me to strangle Jisoo hyung by the neck later. Help me bury his corpsetoo.” Soonyoung said, gritting his teeth. 

Wonwoo just sighed at everything that he heard. Whatever they’re planning, it would be chaos. And his head is already hurting knowing he’d be a part of it no matter what happens. 

“Think about what I told you, Soonyoung. This is your last chance to escape this. I heard them talking about finding your other half as soon as possible.” Jisoo’s tone suddenly turned serious and Soonyoung knows why. 

He took a deep breath then suddenly remembered another thing red tracksuit guy said. 

“Seriously, Dispatch Royale should shut down. They should not treat the Royal Family as a daily source of gossip. They are humans too, you know.” 

_They are humans too, you know._

Soonyoung is surprised someone in this country actually considers him human. He thought every citizen in the kingdom thinks of him as a puppet meant to merely represent the country through lavish robes and ornamented crown. 

For some, they also treat him as a source of entertainment. His everyday life is published everywhere.  Even that one time he changed the brand of milk he’s drinking. Or when he accidentally wore the wrong clothes in a ceremony.  It’s _exhausting_...

His heart actually felt warmth to hear that from at least one of his citizens. 

“Y-Your Highness, I really think you should come back here—” Jisoo suddenly said.

“Yes, Sir. We’re already entering the palace premises—” Wonwoo was interrupted when another voice was heard from the other line. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, where are you?!” 

Soonyoung immediately sat up as soon as he heard the voice. 

“Queen Mother.” 

👑👑👑

“Jeon Wonwoo, I’m very disappointed in you.” The Queen Mother’s voice resonated inside the Central Palace, the official residence of the Queen. 

The Queen Mother is furious. It’s the second time in a span of two days that the Crown Prince is lost. What do you expect her to feel? 

Wonwoo had his head hung low. “I deserve a punishment, Your Majesty.” 

Soonyoung went in front of Wonwoo. “Don’t blame him. I’m the one who insists that I’ll be the one to personally get my bag there.” 

“What if someone recognized the Prince? What if something bad happens to him?!” 

Wonwoo couldn’t dare raise his head. His father, former captain of the Royal Guards, now part of the Queen’s envoy, just looked at him, with disappointment in his eyes. 

“Grandmother! It’s my fault.” Soonyoung said, still standing in between the Queen Mother and Wonwoo. “Punish me instead, please?” 

“No, punish me instead, Your Majesty.” Wonwoo firmly said as he went in front of Soonyoung. 

The old queen shut her eyes tight, stress evident in her face. Prince Jeonghan, who’s beside her, just smiled, trying to calm his grandmother down. “Your Majesty, don’t be so mad. I’m sure the Prince just wants to personally give you his gift. Right, Your Highness?” 

Soonyoung didn’t respond to that. He didn’t like it whenever Jeonghan is saving his ass every time things like this happen. 

From the looks up to his skills, principles, and attitude, Prince Jeonghan is like the best Prince the whole country would never have. 

“I apologize for being reckless, Grandmother.” Soonyoung sincerely said. 

“What else is the content of that bag aside from the candles that you insist on getting it yourself? I mean, you’re not usually like this...” The older questioned. However, her expression slightly softens when the Prince answered. 

“Mom’s _necklace_ is there.” 

The Queen Mother froze upon hearing that. She, of all people, knew how important that necklace is to Soonyoung.  The Prince didn’t think it’s a family heirloom because his Grandmother didn’t say anything when they saw it.  But Soonyoung finds the star necklace really important because his Mom is holding onto it tight when her body was recovered. It’s the only remnant the Queen left him so he really treasures this a lot. 

“Your Majesty, let’s not make this into a big deal. Your Highness has his reasons and just like what he said, it’s of high importance. Let’s just be thankful nothing bad happened. I’m sure the Prince will not let this happen again.” Jeonghan smiled apologetically again. A smile anyone who’d see would most probably be able to smile too. 

When the Queen Mother finally calmed down a little, she looked at Soonyoung, straight in the eyes. “Prime Minister Choi.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“Schedule a Royal Announcement soon. The Royal Engagement shall happen as soon as possible.” 

Soonyoung clenched his fists. This is it. He won’t be able to escape this. He sighed then lowered his head as if preparing himself for the worst. 

Not until one of the Ministers entered the hall, panting heavily. 

“Your Majesty! Sorry for the interruption but—” The Minister looked at the Crown Prince then to the Queen. “But...” 

“But what?!” 

He went closer to the Queen, carrying a tablet. With shaking hands, he handed the gadget to the queen.  Whatever she saw on it, Kwon Soonyoung is sure of two things. One, it’s about him. Second, it’s not good news.  He saw how mad the Queen Mother’s face had gotten when she saw whatever it is. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, you—” Before she could even say another word, the Queen Mother fainted in front of them. 

They immediately called the Royal Ambulance that’d take the Queen Mother to the hospital.  Fortunately, the doctor told them that it’s just fatigue and stress. They told them to let her stay there so she can get some flu shots. 

Soonyoung is used to them being followed by reporters wherever they go. However, the number of reporters that night, it’s unusually double of what he expected.  He squinted his eyes and he even spotted a _Dispatch Royale_ paparazzi. 

“What are they doing here? It’s not like we’ll announce the Royal Engagement here.” He asked his best friend beside him. 

Wonwoo shook his head then handed him his phone. Soonyoung couldn’t help but blush when he saw the headline of the article.  And the _photo_...  The photo used is that of him and the red tracksuit guy... _kissing_. He could feel the heat creeping up his face again. 

“T-This is...” 

“This is what Grandmother saw before she fainted.” Soonyoung turned to look at the person who talked.

It’s his Jeonghan hyung. 

He quickly averted his gaze. “Won, how— so there are really paparazzi there? How—”

The other just shook his head. He didn’t know how too. 

“I will call the news outlets and tell them that it’s not you. Don’t worry, Your Highness.” Jeonghan suggested. 

“Do not meddle with this!” Soonyoung couldn’t help but lash out. He didn’t like it when Jeonghan is the one who clears his name for him. “My mess, my problem. So please hyung, stay out of this.” 

Jeonghan kept his mouth shut then said nothing after that. Soonyoung felt bad so he stepped out of the room and went to the hospital rooftop. He didn’t want to say that too. But...he couldn’t help it. 

“Prince Jeonghan just wants to help,” Wonwoo told the other prince whose hands are on his both palms, looking as stressed as ever. He ignored what Wonwoo said. 

“Won, have you found him? That guy who stole my first kiss?” 

Wonwoo took his phone out again and showed him something.  “Name, Lee Jihoon. He lives in an orphanage together with his brother and some kids. He works at the ‘Coffee, Tea orMe’ at day and works at _Thrust-Worthy_ at night.” 

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung repeated. He didn’t know why but the name didn’t sound too unfamiliar when he says it with his lips. “Lee Jihoon.” He repeated again. “Where can I find him?” 

“Perhaps are you thinking of following Sir Jisoo’s advice?” Wonwoo said, his tone flat, no hint of judgment in his voice. 

Soonyoung just smiled at him them tappedWonwoo at his shoulder. “You’ll always be there for me no matter what, right?” 

Wonwoo sighed and Soonyoung took that as a yes. 

Well, it seems like destiny is playing with them. The next night, he found the guy he’s looking for in one of the hospital hallways. He overheard a doctor telling him that someone named Jiyo needs to undergo an operation. 

Soonyoung watched him sadly counting the money inside his wallet, probably to check if he has enough money to pay for the operation. He’s just there staring between his bank passbook and his pocket money for almost an hour.  Soonyoung wonders if the other guy doesn’t know hunger until he finally decided to go to the cafeteria to eat and call a friend. 

“Your Highness, there are many reporters here,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“Won, can you do me a favor?” 

“As long as it won’t put you in further trouble again, I’ll do anything, Your Highness,” Wonwoo answered which made Soonyoung glad. 

“Distract those idiot reporters for me, please.”

When Wonwoo successfully lured the reporters out of there, Soonyoung finally got the chance to talk to the guy who seems like the answer to his every problem. 

Answer to every problem his ass. This guy doesn’t even know who he’s talking to. He talks back and answered Soonyoung in the rudest way possible.  Even calling him a big joke. 

_ Yes, my life is a big joke, Soonyoung thought.  _

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he finally dropped the bomb that even him didn’t expect he’d actually be able to say that. 

“Be my boyfriend. My _fake_ boyfriend.” 

The reaction on Jihoon’s face is hilarious. Soonyoung is fighting the urge to laugh. The once bold and fearless guy who dissed him and dared steal his first kiss, now stood there, frozen at his spot, mouth agape with what he said. 

However, it seems like this Lee Jihoon is also quick to gain his composure, not even in the presence of a Crown Prince in front of him. What comes out from his mouth never fails to amaze Soonyoung.  This is the first time someone treats him like this even if the other already knows who he is.  It’s... _cool_. 

“What the actual fuck?! You really are a big joke, Your Highness.” Jihoon mocked. “I heard gossips about the Crown Prince being an idiot but I didn’t know he’s an actual crazy idiot.” 

Soonyoung’s mouth turned into an ‘O’. “Y-Ya! W-What did you just say?”

“Go play with someone else. I don’t have the time to deal with this kind of bullshit. I’m just nothing, Your Highness. What happened yesterday, just...” Jihoon bit his lip. He’s actually faking it. He’s trying to muster the confidence to not be able to flip in front of the Prince. “—whatever! Just punish me. Do what you want. I don’t care.” 

Jihoon turned to leave. Leaving a Prince who’s been dazed by what he does for the nth time already.  Soonyoung couldn’t even say a word. Why is it that every time he and this guy meets, he’s always the one left speechless?

This time, he took all the will to reply before Jihoon walks out completely.  “With all due respect, Lee Jihoon-ssi. You’re the one who kissed me first.” 

The reaction Jihoon made when he heard that almost brought back all the Prince’s confidence earlier in their conversation. 

Jihoon turned again and looked at him incredulously, jaws dropped open. “I-I... I’m pretty desperate yesterday, okay. If I had known you’re the prince, I wouldn’t have done that—“ 

“But what’s done is done.” Soonyoung sighed. “I’m the one in a desperate situation now. You created this mess.” 

_You created this mess._

Yes, Jihoon admits to that. He basically dug his own grave. 

“B-But why me? Why not some chaebol? I’m just nothing! I don’t even have dating experience!” Jihoon retorted. How would he even be able to play a fake boyfriend when he literally has zero dating experience? What more being a fake boyfriend to the country’s Crown Prince when he’s as poor as fuck?

“Just like what I said, you’re the one who kissed me!” Soonyoung shouted back. “You say you have zero dating experience but you kiss random strangers. Pick one concept, will you?!” 

Jihoon fumed. See, see? How would he be able to be a boyfriend— okay, fake boyfriend to this whiny, cocky Prince. “J-Just deny everything! Tell them I accidentally slipped or you’re trying to catch me but my lips landed on yours—”

Soonyoung’s ears heated up again. Jihoon’s too. They both averted their gazes as they remembered their _kiss_.

“Anyways! It’s still your fault! Take responsibility! Don’t you know how precious a Royal Kiss is?” Soonyoung said that made Jihoon snort. 

“What’s so good in kissing a Prince anyways? It’s not like we’re in fairytales. Your lips are just lips. There’s nothing precious to it!” 

“Really? Then would you mind giving it back?” Soonyoung won’t back down. He didn’t know why he’s letting this guy talk back to the Prince but he actually didn’t hate it. 

He was taken aback when Jihoon suddenly leaned his face a few inches apart from him. “Give it back? Should I? Let me give it back then—” He made kissy noises and Soonyoung panicked, being the first one to turn away. Jihoon smiled triumphantly.

Jihoon: 1

Soonyoung: 0

“Ya! Your audacity to do that to the Nation’s Prince. What kind of citizen are you?!” 

“I’m this Nation’s Most Hardworking Citizen! Stop pestering me. I’ll go get my punishment gladly when it comes...” Jihoon got the confidence to turn his back again. 

“L-Let’s help each other out, please. I’ll protect you and your brother. Just...help me out. I mean, now that your face is already exposed to the whole nation, paparazzi might follow you everywhere you go.” 

Jihoon tensed with the mention of his brother. He then took a deep breath. “I can handle this. Just deny everything then everyone will forget it in two or three days. I don’t really have time for this bullshit. Find someone else, Your Highness.” 

Before he completely walks out of the door, the Prince threw something at him that hit his back. He flinched then looked back with a scowl on his face only to find his missing slipper on the floor. 

“Just think about it first. 24 hours.” Soonyoung heaved a sigh, stress evident on his face. In 24 hours, the Royal Announcement will be held. He has to stop it no matter what. “I’m giving you 24 hours. If you agree to do this, give me back your ugly ass slipper.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon went back to the hospital room where Jiyo is confined. He badly has to find a way to pay for her operation.  Is it stupid of him to not accept the Prince’s proposal? But he has his dignity too... He stared at the slipper in front of him. He quickly shook his head at all those thoughts concerning the Prince. 

As he always says, he wants to be someone his brother Chan would be proud of too. 

Modelling for a sex shop and being the Prince’s fake boyfriend is certainly not it. He took a seat beside Jiyo’s bed then buried his face in his arms. 

A few minutes later, he got a phone call from Chan. 

“Hyung! How’s Jiyo?” Chan asked, worriedly. 

“She needs an...operation.” Jihoon bit his lower lip. “How’s the situation there? I’ll be going there tomorrow morning to get some clothes and to find the money to pay for it. Sleep early.” He heard the kids asking Chan to give them the phone. “Tell them to sleep early too. Jiyo will be okay.” 

“Hyung! We want our lullaby!” Woon shouted. 

“We miss you!” Soonji said. 

“Tell Jiyo we’ll be waiting for her!” It’s the twins. 

“I’ll help her with assignments. Tell her to come home fast.” Younghoon said. 

“Okay, I’ll tell her that. Sleep early, kids. Jihoon oppa will be mad. Grrr.” Jihoon tried to lighten the atmosphere. 

“Whoa! you look like the thing on the Crown Prince’s chest!” Sooyeon exclaimed. It made Jihoon tense again with the mention of the Prince. 

To divert everyone’s attention, he mentioned about lullabies and the kids finally slept with that. 

“Hyung, are you... are you really— I mean, I saw an article,” Chan told Jihoon. Just when he thought his brother didn’t saw it. 

Jihoon exhaled deeply. “Just...don’t concern yourself with those things, Chan. I’ll explain later—”

“I mean, if hyung is really dating such a handsome prince— no, I mean, even if he’s not a prince. If you’re really dating someone right now, hyung, I won’t stop you. Just know that I’m here always supporting you.” Chan reassured his brother. 

“Chan, I-I...do you really think I have time for that? I have to take care of you and the kids...” 

Chan chuckled. “More reason why you need your own Prince Charming, hyung. I mean...you, of all people, deserve all the happiness in the universe.” 

**Prince Charming**

**happiness in the universe**

Jihoon is stopping himself from snorting. “Duh, he’s not even charming.”

“What? Are you saying something?” 

“I’ll explain everything later, Chan. Just sleep. You have classes tomorrow.” Jihoon told Chan.

“I love you hyung. Sleep well.” 

Jihoon smiled, heart full. “I love you too, Channie~ Dream of me.” 

“Hyung! I don’t like to dream about you!” Chan whined. “I’m not your baby anymore. You don’t have to guard me even in my dreams.” 

“You’ll be my baby until you’re thirty, Chan. You won’t be able to escape this shit forever.”Jihoon chuckled then heard about Chan’s whines for a few more minutes before they finally bid goodbye. 

Someone knocked on the door and Jihoon immediately stood up when he saw the doctor. 

“Doc, about the payment—”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll schedule her operation tomorrow.” The doctor said as he smiled at the guy who looks puzzled. 

“But I haven’t paid yet...” 

“Someone already settled the bill. You don’t have to worry.” 

👑👑👑

There’s a saying that, ’ _When it rains, it pours_ ’. Lee Jihoon didn’t believe it until he experienced it himself. 

When he went home to the orphanage to get some clothes and to give some food for the kids, the one who manages the orphanage, their home for years, called him to his office. 

“W-Why— I mean, it’s been here for years already. Why are they suddenly asking us to move out? What about everyone? What about the kids?” Jihoon asked, freaking out when the manager told him that they have to vacate and find a new place. 

The landowner to where the orphanage is located is currently having problems financially. Thus, they have to sell the land. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do anything about this. We got no choice but to close the orphanage down. I’m really sorry, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon felt like breaking down when he heard that. The orphanage has been his and Chan’s home ever since they’re abandoned as kids.  To lose it overnight, Jihoon felt like the whole world is falling apart. 

“W-What do we do now? The kids, they’re still young...we are yet to find their parents...” Jihoon said, in whispers. He currently has no strength to even say a word. 

“I’m sorry. I’m telling this to you because you’re the eldest here and I know how much you love the kids. I’m sorry, Jihoon.” 

He went to their room to pack some stuff so he could go to the hospital. He also told Seungkwan that he won’t be able to go to the cafe again. 

Seungkwan told him to not go there for the meanwhile because reporters are already camping outside waiting for him. Having said that, he went out of their house wearing a mask and an NY baseball cap hoping that no one recognized him as the guy who kissed the Nation’s Crown Prince.

Jihoon’s first instinct is to go to his best friend. He hurriedly went back to the hospital to talk to Junhui who’s now guarding Jiyo before her operation. 

His mind is a mess. He’s thinking where to find a new place for him and Chan and all the other kids. He would never leave them behind. Jihoon considers them his family.  His _home_. 

He’s also thinking about how to repay the Prince for paying for Jiyo’s operation.  He stopped on his tracks when he thought of the Prince. He looked down and saw his slippers who finally found each other again. 

Jihoon shook his head at the thought of the Crown Prince.  _ No, Jihoon. You won’t ever do that.  _

When he arrived at the hospital, they were preparing Jiyo for the operation. Jihoon went near her and kissed her forehead. “They’ll make your stomachache disappear, Little Star.” 

Jiyo clutched her tiny fingers to the hem of Jihoon’s shirt. “You won’t be there?” 

Jihoon smiled at her. “Of course, I’ll be there. I’ll be guarding you. Don’t worry, okay? You’ll be fine.” 

After sending Jiyo off to the operation room, he wondered where Junhui went. 

“Excuse me, did you see where the guy guarding the little girl went?” Jihoon asked the nurse. “He’s that tall one—”

“Oh, the tall and handsome guy with moles?” 

Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes at that. “Yes, the tall, handsome, and idiot-looking one.” 

“I think I saw him going to the restroom before you arrived.” 

Jihoon went to the restroom to see if Junhui’s still there. He’s still there but Jihoon stopped on his tracks when he heard Junhui talking to someone over the phone. His best friend is stressed. He could sense it in his voice. 

“What do you mean you can’t issue a refund? More than half of the boxes that arrived are defective! We’re on the losing end here. Please give our money back! How will we be able to continue for the next months?!” 

Jihoon’s shoulders slumped. He went out of the restroom and sat on one of the chairs outside of the operating room. He put his head on his both palms and rethinks all his life decisions.  What he did didn’t help at all as he saw his slippers.  It reminded him of the Prince. 

_ The Prince and his proposal. _

“Lee Jihoon, what will you do now?” Jihoon asked himself as he took his right slipper and stared at it for God knows how long. 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung sighed for the nth time that day. The palace maids helped him fix his royal robe. It’s red in color with gold ornaments and a blue sash. On his tight chest, a tiger brooch symbolizing the Kwon family who’s reigning for decades already. 

“Do I look good, Won?”

Wonwoo looked at him worriedly. “Your Highness, your outfit is perfect. You just have to remove that frown on your face.” 

“You do know why I don’t want to do this,” Soonyoung replied with a sigh again. 

Wonwoo bit his lower lip. He waited for the palace maids to step out of the Prince’s room before whispering, “You got no news from him?” 

Soonyoung smiled weakly. “What do I expect? No sane person would agree to that.” 

Wonwoo actually agrees to that. He feels like Jisoo’s idea is really risky and it would actually affect both parties in the future but he just kept his mouth shut. It’s not his place to advise the Prince anyways. 

“You’re thinking of saying something but you’re keeping your mouth shut, right?” Wonwoo tensed because of what Soonyoung said. “I got you figured out, Won.” The prince chuckled. He looked at his watch then fixed the tiger brooch. “I think it’s time.” 

Just when he was about to exit the Eastern Palace, the official residence of the Crown Prince, Jisoo came, panting heavily. 

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” 

“Surprise~” Jisoo said, with a smile on his face. “Special delivery.”

👑👑👑

Soonyoung confidently walked towards his seat, to the right side of the Queen Mother. Flashes of camera made him squint his already small eyes. The members of the council are sitting in their rightful place too.  Basically, the whole nation is watching them as the Royal Family is about to make a Royal Announcement. 

One of the ministers was about to start the announcement when the Crown Prince suddenly stood up from his seat.  He went in front of the Queen Mother’s royal seat that made her shocked. It’s not included in the lists of things that are supposed to happen that day. 

Soonyoung is supposed to just sit there and smile at the camera like the ‘ _perfect_ ’ Prince that he is. 

“Prince Soonyoung, why are you standing there? Go back to your seat.” 

Soonyoung stood up and faced the people in front of them.

“I, Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung, is here to make things clear to all of us. I deeply apologize to people for creating misunderstandings and worrying everyone including our Queen Mother.” 

The flashes of camera became even more aggressive because of that. 

“However, I figured I can’t hide this any longer.”  Soonyoung scanned the crowd and finally smiled. 

“I, Kwon Soonyoung, this Nation’s Crown Prince...” Soonyoung heaved a sigh. “—is dating _someone_. And yes, it’s the guy I’m _kissing_ in the photos.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, what are your thoughts again? uwu thank you for the kudos and comments~
> 
> thank you mina for the prince soonyoung edit uwu


	6. the boy who cried juju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy who cried wolf failed in the end. Will it be the same case for the boy who cried Juju?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is...a juju?

What he did next made everyone in the room gasp with shock. He knelt down in front of the Queen Mother then bowed.  That deep bow someone does when they ask for their parent’s blessing.

“Queen Mother, grant me your blessing. I really love this man. Forgive me and this reckless heart of mine but this Royal Engagement shall not happen.”  Soonyoung bit his lip as he bowed, he’s trying to hide his face from his grandmother. Lying is not really his specialty so he’s afraid if the old queen would catch on his lie.

The Queen Mother stood from her seat, eyes never leaving Soonyoung as flashes of camera became more aggressive, trying to capture this important Royal Family drama that’d surely be in headlines for the next few weeks.

She heaved a deep sigh, her expression was unreadable. Soonyoung, still bowed to the ground, felt her piercing stare on him. He’s worried about her health too but he couldn’t do anything but to do this.

He needs the Royal Curse to stop. He doesn’t really mind ruling the whole country alone. It’s to prevent anyone from losing a life again.  Soonyoung shut his eyes tight, ready to hear whatever the Queen Mother would say.

“Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung, do you really love _him_?” The Queen Mother asked. 

Soonyoung felt shivers run down his spine. That’s the last question he expected the Queen Mother to ask. He never left his eyes on the ground as he shakily answered, “Y-Yes, I do love him, Your Majesty.”  
  


There’s a moment of silence before the Queen Mother finally answered, all eyes on them. 

“Show me.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung is pacing back and forth in his room. The press conference is long over and well, he just made a Royal Announcement that made everyone shocked. 

‘ **Prince Soonyoung dating a commoner’**

** ‘Who captured the Crown Prince’s heart?’  **

** ‘Crown Prince called off Royal Engagement for a commoner’  **

** ‘Modern-day Fairytale: The Crown Prince and his own Cinderella’  **

Soonyoung flopped down the couch, biting his fingernails. “Won, am I believable? Do you think everyone believed it? Did I do it right? What am I supposed to do now?” 

The Royal Guard just sighed. It’s _happening_. This is the official start of his headache. 

Something’s not right. Soonyoung is more than sure the Queen Mother didn’t buy it. It’s really suspicious how she just reacted like that. 

Someone knocked on the door. It revealed Jisoo who’s grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“Let me summarize the past five days, Your Highness. Day 1, you got a boner. Day 2, you got kissed by a random stranger. Day 3, you got involved in a dating scandal. Day 5, you got yourself a boyfriend.” Jisoo said as he slow-clapped, amazed at Soonyoung’s progress in just days. 

“Correction. _Fake_ boyfriend.” The prince emphasized the word _fake_.

Jisoo just shrugged. “I can’t believe, it’s one of my employees all along. Who would’ve thought Jihoon would be able to do that. Wow, you’re both amazing.” He gave the prince a thumbs up.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, put his head on his both palms. “What do I do next, hyung? I have like...” He bit his lip, embarrassed of what he’s going to say next. “I have like zero dating experience.”

“Well, Jihoon has zero XP too.” 

Soonyoung snorted. He still couldn’t believe Jihoon has no dating experience. The way he _kissed_ is just... okay, never mind. Soonyoung tried to focus on the matter at hand. 

“Didn’t you hear what Grandmama said? She said show her that I love this guy I’m dating. How can I make it believable? Hyung, I’m doomed.” Soonyoung said as he bury his face on one of the pillows on the couch.   
  


Jisoo just tapped him on the butt. “Will you just relax, Soonie? This is why you have me, Future Royal Adviser, Hong Jisoo.” He quirked an eyebrow and Wonwoo just shook his head at the sight of the prince and his royal adviser on the couch. 

This country’s future is in shambles... 

“First of all, make a contract. You have to establish all your do’s and dont’s while in this fake relationship.” Jisoo stood up and gestured like a professor teaching his students some very important life lessons. 

“Contract, okay. Noted.” Soonyoung listened attentively. “What should be the contents of it?” 

Jisoo rolled his eyes. “As I’ve said, the do’s and dont’s. Your safe words, pet names. The duration of this act. How long are you going to be in this act?” 

The prince bit his lower lip, eyebrows furrowed. He has long since thought of how long this is gonna be. 

_Four months._ He only needs four months.

Just until his birthday. His coronation as this nation’s King is on his 24th birthday. Until he has enough power to defy the Council and his Grandmother so he could escape his engagement and convince them that he doesn’t need someone beside him to rule the whole country, he needs his fake boyfriend by his side. 

“Okay, but what about pet names?” Soonyoung looked at his left. There, he found the cage where his baby hamster is residing. “I can’t call him Jiji, too. That’s for my aegi.” 

Jisoo rolled his eyes. “Pet name is like what you call your other half. Babe, sweetheart, love, star, cloud, rain, Pikachu—”

“Someone calls their other half, Pikachu?” Soonyoung gasped. 

“I know someone who calls their other half idiot too.” Jisoo shrugged, matter-of-factly. 

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo whose face is as stoic as ever. “Won, what would you call your other half? I’m curious.” 

Wonwoo just cleared his throat. He didn’t expect that sudden question. “I— I’ll just call him by his name.” 

“Nonsense!” Soonyoung said with a tsk. “Wonwoo, why don’t you have sweet bones. How will you get yourself a special someone?” 

Wonwoo sighed. “I’ll call him, _moon_.” He answered in a tiny voice, almost inaudible. But enough for the two other guys to hear. 

They laughed with what he said. “Wow, Jeon Wonwoo. Wow.” 

Jisoo then nudged Soonyoung who’s laughing at Wonwoo. “Ya! Don’t laugh at him. You can’t even think of one to call Jihoon. At least, Wonwoo has his moon.” He looked at the flustered man, with teasing eyes. 

Soonyoung crossed his arms then pouted. “I’ll be able to come up with a pet name. You just wait.” 

“I’m excited about that, Your Highness.” Jisoo teased again. “Okay, moving on, you have to have your story. Like how you met and stuff.” 

The prince slapped his forehead. “Right! How can they believe us if we can’t even answer how we met. But hyung, we just met for five days. It’s not even a week. And remember? I’m not really free to roam around unless it’s official business.” 

Jisoo shook his head then turned to face Soonyoung. He put both of his hands on the prince’s shoulders. “That’s where you could put into good use your _lost-in-the-airport_ escapades, Soonie. Then, tell them you met Jihoon there. You switched bags _yada yada._ You don’t really have to lie entirely. We just have to _add_ some details into it.” 

“Details like?” 

“Like he’s the one you heard moaning inside the restroom that’s why you got a boner.” Jisoo chuckled that earned a punch from Soonyoung. 

“Do you really expect me to reveal that detail to the whole country? Hyung! I still have a dignity to protect!” Soonyoung gritted his teeth. The older is still laughing at the memory of Soonyoung having a boner hearing someone moaning. 

“Seriously, Soonyoung? Can’t you think of any anecdotes where you got a crush or something? It’s not that hard if you think of your past crush or something — Oh, right, you have...” Jisoo quickly covered his mouth.

Soonyoung pondered deeply about a childhood crush or something. He could actually think of... _one_. 

“Let me consult this first to Jihoon.” Soonyoung said as he heaved a sigh. 

“Lastly, your dates! You should have public dates where people can see you so it would be more believable.” Jisoo told the younger. 

“More believable, can I actually do this, hyung?” Soonyoung asked Jisoo. He also looked at Wonwoo who just averted his gaze.

Jisoo just smiled at him. “You shouldn’t worry about that actually. What you should be worried about is if you make this very believable that even you will be fooled by it eventually.”

The prince just raised a brow. “And your point is?” 

Jisoo stood up then went beside Wonwoo who’s just listening to them the whole time. “My point is, don’t be carried away by this too much. Things like this are fun until real feelings get involved you know. Knowing Jihoon, he’s really...” He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of how to describe Jihoon. “—likable. Are you confident you won’t fall for him?” 

Soonyoung gazed at the slipper in a box,lying on top of his coffee table. He smirked then confidently replied, “I think you should be asking that to Jihoon, hyung. Is he confident he won’t fall in love with me?” 

“Kwon Soonyoung, you’re hopeless. I hope you eat your words later.” The older rolled his eyes. “Remember what I said. Fake things get messier when real feelings get involved. You’ve been warned, Your Highness.” He tossed his phone to Soonyoung. “That’s Jihoon’s contact details. Ask him to meet.” 

“Where should we meet, hyung? I mean— to talk about the contract, we need a very discreet place.” Soonyoung saved Jihoon’s contact details to his own phone. “And I need to have someone pretend as me again—”

Jisoo shook his head. “What are you worried about? Go all out! Show them you’re meeting him then bring him somewhere quiet. Somewhere no one can follow you! Then sign your contracts!” 

“Do you think I can do that?” Soonyoung contemplated. 

“Go, get that D, Your Highness!” Jisoo encouraged. It made Wonwoo and Soonyoung choke on their own spit. “Ya! I meant _date_ , greenmindeds!” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon took a sudden turn when he saw reporters in the lobby of the hospital. “What the actual fuck?!” He hissed when he saw another bunch on the left. 

When he agreed to be the Crown Prince’s boyfriend — _fake boyfriend_ — he already thought of all of these happening. Having Jisoo send the slipper to the Crown Prince, he already expected to be in the spotlight.  Yet, he still hates this. He just wished that idiot prince figure something out already. He can’t even go to the nurse’s station without being looked at from head to toe. 

“Ya! Moon Junhui! Get your ass out of here. I really need your help!” Jihoon half-whispered, half-shouted on the phone. 

“Yes, who? In this house, we don’t tolerate a Lee Jihoon who hides secrets from his best friend.” Junhui said, nonchalantly. 

“Ya! I already told you I’ll be explaining everything when you get here, right? Please, I just need some rice and coke. Please.” The poor guy pleaded. He won’t die in the hands of the Prince’s numerous fans. He’ll die of hunger because he can’t even go to the cafeteria. 

“Why don’t you ask your Prince Charming to shoo away those reporters and give you a hospital buffet and a truckload of coke?”

Jihoon sighed. Petty Moon Junhui is petty. “Moon Junhui, please. I promise I’ll explain everything.” 

“Fine! I’ll release your embarrassing yearbook photos to the press if you dare lie to me.” Junhui said then Jihoon smiled triumphantly. 

Who would be able to resist a pouty Jihoon anyways? Junhui arrived at the hospital half an hour later with coke and rice. He even bought a toy for Jiyo. 

“Jiyo, are you feeling alright?” Junhui asked as he handed her the toy. 

“Thank you, Junnie oppa. I’m okay now. The monster in my tumtum is gone but it’s still ouchy.” 

Jihoon locked the door when Junhui arrived. “Uhmm, hi?” 

Junhui didn’t waste a second as he immediately went to Jihoon and slap the other on his arms. 

“Okay, I didn’t know I’m actually best friends with Cinderella. How did you gain a boyfriend overnight?!” Junhui questioned as he continued to harass Jihoon’s poor arms. “On top of that, it’s a Prince?! It’s a freaking prince, Lee Jihoon!” 

Jihoon tapped Junhui’s mouth. “Can you lower your voice?! You and your big mouth really!” It’s a big sigh of relief that this hospital still practices respect to privacy but the nurses and doctors that came to check on Jiyo still couldn’t resist the guy whose face is on the news for the past few days. 

“Okay, but how the flying freak did that happen?” 

Jihoon rubbed his temples, then shut his eyes tight. He then looked at Jiyo who’s just staring at them, clueless. “Jiyo, you an keep a little secret, right?” 

The little girl nodded and they linked their pinky fingers. 

“I can keep a secret too, idiot!” Junhui took Jihoon’s finger then linked it with his. “Now, speak or perish.” 

Jihoon took a deep breath before saying it to his best friend. “It’s all fake.” 

“Fake, so what about it— Holy cheese! What do you mean fake?!” Junhui gasped. 

“I told you to shut your mouth, right?! Anyways, it just happened. I’m more than sure the prince will contact me again— Aww! Why did you hit me? It hurts!” The poor guy winced when Junhui punched his shoulder again. 

“What have you gotten into, Lee Jihoon?! When I told you to get yourself laid the last time, I meant with a normal person. Not with a Prince!” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the other. He also covered Jiyo’s ears. “Wh-What get laid?! I didn’t okay?! I’m in a very sticky situation and remember I kissed him so he somehow got in trouble too because of me. So, yeah. Shit happens.” 

Junhui rubbed his temples, too. He looked more stressed than Jihoon now. “So, yeah, shit happens and you have to be the Crown Prince’s boyfriend. What the heck? If you’re in a sticky situation, you could’ve asked me for help. Are you serious you’re going to fool the whole nation now, Lee Jihoon?” 

The other guy just bit his lower lip. He’s guilty enough that Junhui doesn’t tell him that ThrustWorthy is having problems. He couldn’t bear to ask his best friend for more help knowing he’s having a hard time too. 

Well, he’s good at lying, right? He’s lying about his job for years now. He’s confident he could do this right. He’s confident? Or is he just convincing himself?  _ He doesn’t really know, too.  _

“Did he force you into this? Did he scare you? Crown Prince or not, I’ll feed him to my cats!” Junhui said that made Jihoon touched. 

“Junnie oppa! That’s bad!” Jiyo exclaimed. 

“Jiyo baby, I’ll fight all those Royal Guards if ever they dare hurt your Jihoon oppa.” He said, proudly. 

“No, he didn’t force me into this, Junnie. I just...” Jihoon sighed, then looked at Jiyo who’s staring back at him with innocent eyes. “I just need a way out of my own situations.” 

“Okay, I get it that you need a way out but I’m curious as to why the Crown Prince needs a fake boyfriend.” Junhui snapped Jihoon out of his thoughts. 

Now that he thinks about it, he’s curious too. 

“I don’t really know yet. But I basically dug my own grave the moment I kissed him so, I guess, this is it. Consider it as my punishment.” 

Junhui shook his head. He then patted Jihoon on the head. “Oh, you and your first kiss. Why does it have to be this hard? Poor Jihoon. Aigoo, my head hurts.”

“Stop that, will you? Anyways, what do you think will happen next? Except for reporters now swarming at my doorstep or at the coffee shop. How will I survive?” Jihoon buried his face into his palms. He felt tiny hands ruffling his hair. 

He smiled when he realized it’s Jiyo trying to calm him down. 

“Make a contract! If you’re going to deal with this, better if you have it in papers. So when worse comes to worst, you got evidence.”The other guy advised. “Make the most out of it! Tell him to buy you a piece of land in Scotland or buy you a private plane or whatever.” 

“Where did you even learn this? You’ve been into fake dating too?” Jihoon quirked his brow. 

Junhui laughed then smiled proudly. “I watched enough movies with this kind of trope, my friend.” 

It made Jihoon roll his eyes heavenwards. “What the?! You got time to watch fake dating movies but didn’t even bother watch news so you could at least know the Prince’s face?” 

“It’s not like you know the Prince’s face too!” 

“I’m too busy with my multiple jobs! All I do is sleep and take care of Chan in my free time.” Jihoon retorted. This is what he gets for being an ignorant citizen, he guesses. 

“Speaking of Chan, how will you explain this to him?” 

Jihoon felt his mind hurting more than it already is with the mention of his brother. “I—I...actually don’t know. I guess, I’ll tell him his brother got himself a boyfriend.” 

“—a prince as boyfriend.” Junhui corrected and it made Jihoon snort. 

“Prince my foot. He’s an actual idiot.” This time, it’s Junhui who tapped his mouth. “Why are you tapping my lips? I’m spitting facts. If he didn’t bump into me that day, it wouldn’t be this messy.” 

“Well, shit happens. It’s partly your fault. Why did you kiss him?” Jihoon hates it when Junhui corners him with a fact. He just wants to bump his head on the wall. 

“It’s because of that stalker! I panicked, okay? By the way, have you caught that creepy bastard?” 

Junhui felt his blood boil when he thought of that creepy guy who’s been pestering Jihoon and ThrustWorthy. “We know where he lives but sadly, there’s little to no evidence of him being a bother to us. “And besides...” 

“Besides what?” 

“We can’t tell them to the police without revealing your identity.” Junhui answered with a sigh. “So, I suggest you should be extra careful, Ji.” 

“They should be the one scared of me, I’m Lee Jihoon.” The other guy said as he pulled his sleeves up and showed Junhui his bicep. 

The other just rolled his eyes. “You’re Lee Jihoon, that’s why I’m more worried. You do things questionable when you’re freaking out.” 

“When did I even freak out? I can’t remember anything?” He shrugged and the little kid beside him giggled, finding everything Jihoon does cute. 

“Do you really want me to make you remember you kissed the Prince—” Jihoon covered his mouth immediately. Err, yes, he really does questionable things when freaking out. 

“Jiyo baby, you should sleep. We’ll be going home tomorrow.” Jihoon said that made Jiyo squeal in excitement. “You missed the other kids, right?” 

“So much~” The little girl answered. Jihoon tucked her under the blanket, sang a lullaby for her until she falls asleep. 

He silently prayed tomorrow will be better than today. 

👑👑👑

“Excuse me, do you know any alternate exit to the hospital where we won’t pass by the lobby?” Jihoon asked the nurse the next day. He’s been trying to find a way to escape those reporters probably waiting for him outside. 

The nurse just smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry, Sir. There’s no other way.” 

Junhui stepped into the room and put masks on Jihoon and Jiyo’s face. “Wear this. Let’s hope this works.” He said as he took Jiyo’s belongings. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, booped the little girl’s nose. “Little Star, are you ready to go home?” 

“Ready!” Jiyo clapped her hands excitedly.She kissed him on the cheeks then smiled. “Don’t be afraid, Ji oppa. Jiyo will fight whoever comes our way.” 

“Aigoo~ our Little Star is a Big Girl now.” Jihoon giggled as he carried Jiyo in his arms after putting on the hoodie. “Let’s go.” 

However, when they went down, Jihoon was surprised to see that no reporter is in sight on the hospital’s lobby. 

“Weird. Where did all of them go?” Jihoon asked. 

Junhui scratched his head. “Most importantly, where did this red carpet come from?” 

They were startled when men in black lined up from where they are up to the hospital door. The other patients on the area just stared at them in awe. 

“Ji oppa! Your Prince Charming!” Jiyo pointed at the hospital door. 

Jihoon stared at the door when a familiar figure stood there at the end, a smile formed on his lips. 

The guy, dressed in a turtle neck, his coat tailored fit for the title and power he has, with the tiger brooch hanging proudly on it. Beside him, is another guy, a bit taller than him but as equally handsome as him, wearing glasses, face as stoic as ever. 

“Wow, I don’t know about you but I will immediately kneel down to him.” Junhui suddenly said. 

“What the— I would never kneel down to that idiot prince—”

“Idiot! Not your prince, I’ll kneel down to the guy next to him.” 

Jihoon was fighting the urge to smack his best friend’s head when the Prince suddenly smiled. 

Fake smile from his fake boyfriend. If he didn’t know any better, Jihoon would most probably fall for it. Said guy smiled at him the brightest, eyes never leaving his, stars sparkling inside of it.

It’s _drowning_ him...

_** “Juju, let’s go home?” ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ say hiiiii to juju 💕 prince nyong, where did you even get that? 🤣
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated 🙏🏻


	7. snow white and the 16 rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contract would help them lessen the chaos, Soonyoung believes. 
> 
> Or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo~ enjoy this looooooong chapter uwu

“Won, can you help me with this, please?” Soonyoung asked shyly as he pushed the laptop to Wonwoo.

If we’re talking about the Crown Prince’s weakness, it’d be him versus technology. Royal school taught him horseback riding, archery, proper etiquette, ethics and conduct and some other political and philosophical shits but he really has no interest in learning modern technology.  
  


Wonwoo scooted closer to him then looked at the screen. The screen displayed the dinosaur hopping game. Soonyoung cleared his throat awkwardly at the side. 

“I’ve been trying to search for something. But this ugly dinosaur I don’t even intend on playing keeps on appearing. It’s annoying.” Soonyoung explained. “I should tell the Ministry of Communications to upgrade our Internet. I think it’s getting slower.” 

Wonwoo shook his head when he realized what the problem is. “Your Highness, your WiFi connection is turned off.” 

Soonyoung fought the urge to gasp at the sudden realization. “Oh, yes! Uhh... how can I forget to turn that on.” He laughed awkwardly then slapped his forehead. “Is this a sign of aging.” 

“You’re just turning 24, Your Highness.” The Royal Guard said, matter-of-factly. 

“Won, 24 is not an excuse for you not to be forgetful!” The Prince reasoned out and as usual, the other just yielded. 

“What are you searching for anyway?” Wonwoo asked. “Let me—”

“Ah! Let me! Let me do it!” Soonyoung snatched the laptop defensively. Wonwoo just looked at him, puzzled. “D-Don’t worry! It’s not some porn.”

“You’re being too defensive, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung sighed for the nth time since he started doing his ‘research’. He stared at the laptop and still couldn’t find the right word he’s trying to find. 

He took a glance at his best friend who’s silently sitting by his side. “Won, you— you told us that...” Soonyoung bit his lip. 

“I told you what?” 

“W-Where did you get _moon_ as a pet name?” The Prince finally managed to blurt out. “I-I mean, that’s cringy and I didn’t expect you to answer that but...”

“I saw it from a book,” Wonwoo replied. He saw the Prince blushing, perhaps shy asking about pet names. 

Soonyoung excitedly leaned towards Wonwoo. “A book? What book? Can you recommend it to me? The ones on the Internet is shit. How can I call my fake boyfriend something like this.” 

The Prince stared at the screen. 

_Babe  
  
_

_Darling_

_Apple_

_Pancake_

Soonyoung gave up. He figured he could just ask an actual person rather than seeking help from one of his archenemy which is the Internet. 

Wonwoo is quite popular before he became the Prince’s Royal Guard. The Prince is alone for most of his lessons but there are times he’s required to go to the Royal School where his future subjects are trained.  And he was shocked when he saw that girls and guys actually line up to peep through the window of Wonwoo’s classroom just to take a glance at the future head of theRoyal Guard.  They don’t even notice the Crown Prince already passed them by. They’re all so focused on watching Wonwoo reading by the window like a character straight from a manhwa. 

Having read so many books, Soonyoung figured Wonwoo would have the knowledge about this cheesy stuff. That is...if his loyal subject is into romance and stuff.

“Wait, wait, you actually read romance novels? I thought you’re just into...life-changing, spiritual books.” Soonyoung said.

“I’ve read all genres, Your Highness,” Wonwoo replied as he rubbed his nape, shyly.

“I mean, I’ve seen you read a yaoi when we were in high school—” Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he covered Soonyoung’s mouth.  
  


When he realized what he just did, he quickly gained composure and bowed his head to apologize. “I-I’m sorry, Your Highness!” 

Soonyoung just chuckled. It’s been long since he saw his best friend flustered. “Ya! I love it when you’re flustered!” 

“T-That book is not mine! Someone just slipped it between my other books.” Wonwoo defended himself, face as red as a tomato as he remembered that certain memory.

That time, he was too excited to read the books he borrowed from the library when he saw an unfamiliar one. When he opened it, he saw figures he knew he shouldn’t have seen. 

“Where’s that book where you saw the _moon_? Why do you choose _moon_?”

Wonwoo types something on the search bar and it revealed a quote from Lang Leav.

“What— But this is too sad, Won? Seriously, why are you into angst?” Soonyoung said after reading. 

The other just shrugged. “The moon is a mysterious heavenly body. You know how it gets its light from the sun, right? I somehow want to protect him. To give him some of my light too just like how the Sun does.” Wonwoo said, a glint of happiness shining in his eyes. 

“I mean, the moon disappears when daylight comes anyway?” Soonyoung questioned. 

“He doesn’t disappear. He’s just there, ready to come back when the night falls. And I’ll always be there to wait for him.” Wonwoo said, dreamily. 

Soonyoung couldn’t believe what he’s hearing from Wonwoo. He knew Wonwoo is a man with principles. He didn’t know he’s a hopeless romantic too. “Wow, Won. I didn’t know you have it in you.” 

“What do you mean, Your Highness?” 

Soonyoung poked Wonwoo’s side that made the latter jerked from his seat. “Sweet bones!” The Prince laughed. “I wonder if my fake boyfriend has one too.” He sighed. “I mean, you’ve seen him, right?” 

The other hummed. “He looks cute.” 

The Prince gasped in shock from what he heard. “Cute? Wow. Won, is that really you? Who possessed you?” 

“Don’t you find him cute?” Wonwoo asked and he could already see the blush on the Crown Prince’s ears. 

“I-I mean, yes he’s cute but he looks like he’s ready to punch me if I ever dare make a wrong move,” Soonyoung replied. “I’m this Nation’s Crown Prince, Won. But why am I feeling shivers and I just froze just by seeing him?” The Prince hugged himself when he remembered how the guy boldly took a move and kissed him on the spot. 

The way the guy doesn’t even care if he’s talking to a Prince or not. 

The way the guy became flustered too when he mentioned the... _kiss_.

“Isn’t that a good thing? There’s a lesser chance you’d fall for him.” 

Soonyoung crossed his arms. “Oh, yeah. That’s right. But what the hell should I call him? Should I just call him Jihoon?” He ruffled his hair harshly. He didn’t know being in a relationship is this hard.

And besides, there’s something about his name that makes him... _flush_. He guessed it’s because the other’s name is just cute. It really fits the owner a lot. 

“Wife? What do you think?” 

“Honestly speaking, he’d punch you in the face if you call him that.”

“Pikachu? He’s cute anyway.” 

“Cute but he’ll hit you with a thunderbolt before you could even call him that.” 

“Love? It’s a classic! He’ll love it!” 

“Too common.” 

“Aha!” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up. “I knew he’d like this.” 

Wonwoo quirked a brow. 

“Bro! I’ll call him bro! Not too cheesy, not too common, not childish. Bro.” 

The Royal Guard just shook his head. The Crown Prince is hopeless. 

Soonyoung touched the star pendant on his chest. “If only I knew how Mom and Dad call each other.” 

Wonwoo just looked at him with sad eyes. The Prince is just a kid when he lost his parents. He has no clear memory of them or whatsoever except that beach trip they had before his mom passed away. 

“I think you can find something in songs,” Wonwoo suggested. 

“But there’s too many songs, Won!” Soonyoung whined. 

“Okay, what about this. Just let your playlist in shuffle and just let destiny decide what your pet name for him would be.” Wonwoo took the Prince’s phone and opened his playlist. “Your Highness, are you ready?” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath as if making a life decision. “Ready.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung straightened his clothes, cleared his throat then practiced his prepared speech before he enters the Queen Mother’s room.  After the chaos he caused earlier, he hasn’t been able to talk to her. He loves his grandmother so much but he’s still afraid of her. 

She’s the Nation’s leader, after all. Her words are rules. And Kwon Soonyoung just broke that. 

Besides, the Queen might not be able to say it but Soonyoung has always felt that she’s keeping a tiny bit of a distance from him.  Don’t get him wrong. She’s caring and all but Soonyoung has always felt like...there’s something missing. And the saddest part is, he’s the reason for that and he would never be able to fill the void to whatever is that. 

Soonyoung figured it has something to do with the death of his parents. She never talks to Soonyoung about his parents when he’s been dying to know about them.  Poor Crown Prince got orphaned when he was still too young. He doesn’t remember anything related to them. _Except for some faint memories of them laughing on the beach._

She’s a whole lot stricter to him than Jeonghan too. He’s the Crown Prince, he gets it. He’s the next in line for the throne.  But having him feel like he’s imprisoned inside the palace with his future life laid out in front of him without him having a say to it, he just felt unfair. 

He took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to say what he has to say to the Queen Mother.  He raised his one arm to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. His mouth is agape when he saw who opened the door. 

It’s _Jeonghan_. 

Soonyoung lowered his head. _Ah, he’s a step too late again._

Jeonghan and he stood there awkwardly, no words coming out from their mouths. 

“Jeonghan, who’s there?” Soonyoung heard his Grandma ask. 

“I-It’s...the —”

“Grandmama, it’s me,” Soonyoung said. He really hates it when Jeonghan answers for him.  He walked past Jeonghan who stepped out of the room, awkwardly and wordlessly. 

The Queen Mother is sitting on her bed, sipping a tea, Soonyoung guessed is from Jeonghan.  Jeonghan has the power to calm down even the most chaotic situation. It’s not impossible to be drawn to him because he’s the _perfect_ prince. He lives up to his name. 

He’s a prince without even trying.  Maybe that’s why all the political enemies of the Royal Family root for him.  Well, everybody likes him. That’s for sure. It’s just a pity he didn’t bear the surname _Kwon_.  
  


“Grandmama? I—” Soonyoung carefully stood beside the Queen Mother’s bed, maintaining a space between them. 

When the queen continued to ignore her, he carefully called out again. “Grandmama? Please?”

“Kwon Soonyoung, I have many things I want to say but I don’t even know where to start.” She said then heaved a sigh. She looks tired.

“I’m sorry but I’m also not sorry,” Soonyoung answered as he stared at the older’s eyes. “I-I’m... I am sorry for disappointing you, Your Majesty but I won’t break up with him.”

“Who says I’ll break you two apart?” 

Soonyoung gasped with what she said. This is not what he expected from her. 

“I told you already, right? Show me that you truly love this man.” Queen Mother said as she sipped from her tea. She’s an intelligent woman. She defended the Royal Family’s power throughout all these years. He’s more than sure the Queen Mother didn’t believe any word he said in the Press Conference. 

_ Soonyoung knew...  _ Soonyoung knew there’s something behind that statement. 

“You won’t ask me who he is? You won’t do a background check on him? You won’t push through with the Royal Engagement?” 

The Queen Mother just smiled. “If you managed to convince me, I won’t push through with the arranged marriage.” 

Soonyoung felt a surge of relief wash through him when he heard that. Royal Curse, be gone. 

“Aigoo, look at you smiling from ear-to-ear. Do you like the boy so much?” The Queen remarked and the Prince just froze.

Soonyoung nodded, trying his best to mask the lie. 

_Yes, I like him (fakely)._ He thought.

Soonyoung bid her good night. But he stopped on his tracks when he remembered something.

“Will you—” Soonyoung pursed his lips. “Will you let me go out now?” He finally said. “I mean— for dates! We’ve hidden this relationship for months, Grandmama, I actually kinda miss him already—”

“Do what you want. As long as you have your Royal Guards with you.” Queen Mother said. 

At that moment, Soonyoung felt as if he grew wings and can fly.  Goodbye to this prison called Palace. If he only knew having a boyfriend means him being free, he could’ve hired a fake one earlier.  But it’s okay.  The timing’s just perfect. He should take what he could get. 

He exited the Queen Mother’s chamber with a happy heart. It was as if he’s a child who has gotten permission from his parents to join a field trip.  That’s when he remembered he hasn’t gone on any field trips. He always travels alone. With his bodyguards. 

“Your Highness.”  
  


Soonyoung was snapped back to reality when a familiar voice called him. 

“Prince Jeonghan.” Soonyoung answered. 

“I... are you okay? Are you going to be okay? Are you really sure about what you’ve gotten into?” The other prince asked, worry written all over his face. 

Soonyoung smiled coldly at him. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be okay.” He turned around to leave but Jeonghan spoke again. 

“Are you still angry at me because of what happened?” 

Soonyoung clenched his fists. Just when he thought he’s having a good time at the moment, Jeonghan really has to bring that up now. He turned then smiled at him again. 

“I already moved on from that. No need to bring that up.” Soonyoung said, trying to maintain the smile on his lips. 

“I-I don’t... Soonyoung, please? Can we just go back the way we used to?” 

Soonyoung smiled at him, this time, a glint of sadness can be seen on his face. He didn’t say a word and just left. 

👑👑👑

“Juju, let’s go home?” 

Jihoon’s mouth is agape. He couldn’t say anything as he watched the Crown Prince held out his hand in front of him.  _ Is it already starting?  _

When he saw the reporters outside the hospital, on a safe space between them, he figured the answer is yes.  He glanced at the Red Carpet, the Royal Car, the bodyguards and this man in a suit in front of him.  And what the fuck is a... ** _Juju_**?

He glared at Jun who snorted at what the Crown Prince called him. 

Whatever it is, one thing’s for sure. This Crown Prince in front of him ain’t playing. He decided to play along as he smiled (he tried but it ended up awkward) at Soonyoung. 

“Ey, you don’t have to be this.. _extra_ , Your Highness,” Jihoon said, through gritted teeth. 

“Long time no see, boyfriend. Let me take you home. We have many things to talk about.” Soonyoung said, faking a smile too as he awkwardly put a hand behind Jihoon’s back to which made them both freeze.  He then ushered Jihoon to get inside the car together with the little girl and the other guy they’ve been with. 

“Y-Ya! Junhui, where are you sitting? Why are you there on the shotgun seat. Come back here!” Jihoon half-whispered, half-shouted. 

“No, Juju. Let him sit beside Won. My best friend’s not going to eat him, don’t worry.” Soonyoung said with a smile. 

_ A smile Jihoon badly wants to wipe off that face.  _

“What’s with that red carpet?!” Jihoon covered Jiyo’s ears. “And what the fuck did you just call me—”

“I’m sorry, but you’re talking to the Crown Prince—” Wonwoo tried to warn but Soonyoung stopped him.  
  


The Prince just sssh-ed him. “Let him be. I gave him permission.” 

“Are you Jihoon oppa’s Prince Charming?” The little girl on Jihoon’s lap suddenly asked. 

Jihoon facepalmed. That’s Jihoon oppa’s Prince Warning, Jiyo. He wants to say to the little child but the other beside him proudly told her, “Oh, yes. I’m your Jihoon oppa’s Prince Charming. Aigoo~ are you okay now, Jiyo?” 

The little child gasped. “You know me?” 

The Prince ruffled her hair. “Of course.” 

“Jiyo, sleep. We got a long way to go.” Jihoon said as he patted the little girl’s hair. Jiyo, as obedient as she is, followed her Jihoon oppa. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on Jihoon’s lap. The latter ruffling her hair, humming a lullaby to her until she fell asleep. 

When the child is already asleep, Jihoon glared at the guy beside him. “Why did you do that?!” 

Soonyoung quirked a brow. “What do you mean?” 

“The red carpet, the whole hospital thing...and what? Juju? What am I? Your pet?” Jihoon gritted his teeth. No one even calls him Jiji. And Juju? Ridiculous. 

Soonyoung sighed. “That’s step 1 of the plan. How can we make them believe if we didn’t show off a...little? And Juju, why are you mad this early? We haven’t even started. What I did is just a prologue.” 

Jihoon rubbed his temples. “You...you call that a little?” This is why he can’t deal with royal stuff. Oh, Lee Jihoon, what have you gotten yourself into. “And what? A prologue? We’re not in fairytale books, okay? It’s not a matter of _Once upon a time_ and _they lived happily ever after_.” 

“Who says something about ‘ _Once upon a time’_ and ‘ _they lived happily ever after_ ’ anyways?” Soonyoung retorted. 

Yes, he’s absolutely right. 

No matter what happens, their story goes like this:  _Once upon a time, there lives a Prince who hires a fake boyfriend. The end._ That’s it. Nothing further. 

“So, what now? You told me we have many things to talk about.” Jihoon tried to divert the topic. 

The Prince took something from his pocket. It’s a piece of paper with a tiger seal on the outside. “Let’s make a contract.” 

When they arrived at the orphanage, Jihoon asked Junhui to take Jiyo inside so the Crown Prince and he could talk.

“Jiyo... Little Star, Junnie oppa will take you outside first. This ahjussi and I have to talk.” Jihoon carefully tapped the little girl’s arm. 

“Ah-Ahjussi?” Soonyoung glared at him but Jihoon just ignored him. 

“Aigoo! Little Star got heavier. Aigoo! I think I need some help! Aigoo!” Junhui exclaimed dramatically. 

“Really? But I didn’t eat a lot in the hospital?” Jiyo scratched her head, puzzled. 

“Won.” 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

“Help him take Jiyo inside, please,” Soonyoung ordered and Wonwoo immediately complied. He went out of the car, only to find the guy carrying the little girl with a huge grin on his face. 

Wonwoo took Jiyo from the said guy without a word. “Where do we take her?”

The other just smiled at him. “To heaven. Let’s go to heaven, Mr. Royal Guard.”

“W-What?!” 

“I mean, that way! The orphanage is there!” Junhui pointed to the left. 

Wonwoo side-eyed the other guy. He could feel him staring the entire walk. When they finally arrived, another guy, with a face that resembles a bit of Jihoon, opened the door. Behind him, a few other kids jumping up and down as they excitedly ran towards Jiyo. 

It was a heartwarming sight.  
  


“Jiyo! We missed you!” 

“Jiyo! Look! I made your assignments while you’re gone!” 

“I bought you chocos, Jiyo! Let’s eat them later!” 

Jiyo went down from Wonwoo’s arms. She kissed the Royal Guard on the cheek. “Thank you, Ahjussi.” 

He was about to leave when he felt someone grab his wrist. His first instinct is to twist it in a self-defense way. You can’t blame him. It’s his Royal Guard instinct after all.  When he saw that it’s the guy he was with earlier, Wonwoo immediately let go of his arm. “I-I’m sorry. That was my instinct.” 

Junhui winced as he massaged his wrist. “You know what? You’re cute but you’re violent. That hurts!” 

Wonwoo sighed. “I’m really sorry. I’ll be going—”  
  


“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Junhui called that made the other turn around again. 

“Anything else that you need?” 

“ _You_.” Junhui replied that made Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “I-I mean, your name!” He immediately corrected. “I mean, we’ve been bumping into each other for quite some time now and I don’t even know your name.” 

Wonwoo furrowed his brows. He really didn’t like interacting with new people. But he knew it’s impolite of him not to answer. Especially now, he could feel that they’d be seeing this guy more often. 

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.” He simply answered. The other guy beamed at him, a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

“Wow, even your name is as mysterious as you.” He held out his hand for a handshake. 

“I’m Junhui. Moon Junhui.” 

Wonwoo didn’t know why but he froze upon hearing his name. “M-Moon?” 

“Yes, Moon.” Junhui smiled, eyes forming into crescents. “You know, full moon, half-moon, quarter moon—”

“... _Your_ Moon.” 

And at that moment, Jeon Wonwoo knew. His headache would be twice as much as he expected it to be.

👑👑👑

“So, now that they’re gone...” Soonyoung leaned his body towards Jihoon. The latter’s breath hitched with the sudden proximity.

“Y-Ya! What are you doing—” He shut his eyes tight when he felt Soonyoung’s breath on his face. 

“I found it!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he returned to his original position. “Ya, why are you closing your eyes like that?” 

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open when he realized what he just did. What the actual fuck? Why did he even do that? He felt heat creeping up his face.

“Why are you even putting your pens everywhere?!” Jihoon retorted. 

“Why are you mad— Oh my god, are you expecting me to—” Soonyoung gasped then smiled teasingly.

“Shut up! And tell me what we have to do!” Jihoon shouted. 

“Okay, as I was saying, let’s write our contract. Rules and conditions to follow for the whole duration of this act.” The Prince explained.  
  


The contract would help them lessen the chaos, Soonyoung believes. It could help them set boundaries too while in this fake relationship. 

“I already set five of mine. Set five of yours too before we talk about the mutual rules.” 

Jihoon took the pen from Soonyoung. He opened the cap with his teeth. If Soonyoung was any different, he would’ve swooned by the way Jihoon did that.  It’s... _cool_.

Soonyoung tried to find a way to fight his boredom as he waits for Jihoon to finish thinking of his part of the contract. Until his eyes landed on the guy sitting beside him. 

Jisoo told him to make and sign the contract inside the car. Where no one could bother or hear them. But inside this cramped space, Soonyoung didn’t know it’d be this awkward.  Add the fact that he’s in close proximity to the guy who stole his first kiss. 

Now that he has a chance to look closely, Jihoon has soft features. Milky white skin, a cute mole under his one eye that accents his beautiful orbs even more.  He couldn’t remember where but he found that particular part of Jihoon’s face familiar. So familiar, he couldn’t remember where he saw that. 

His _hands_...  Wow, they’re beautiful too. 

He was snapped back to reality when Jihoon snapped his fingers in front of him. “I don’t really like it when people stare at me, Your Highness.” 

“I-I’m not staring at you!” Soonyoung retorted.

Jihoon smirked at him. “Oh yeah, whatever you say.” 

“I was actually wondering if I already saw you before.” 

Jihoon gasped. “Oh no, not that pickup line, please.” 

The other just shook his head. “Forget it! Are you done? Let’s talk about it already.” 

They exchanged papers and read what’s written on each other’s terms. 

**#1)** **Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon shall meet at least once every day. (No excuses!)**

“Okay, excuse me, but I’m a busy person, Your Highness.” Jihoon complained. “How do you expect me to see you every day?”

“Excuse you too, I’m a busy person too. But we have to do this so they won’t be suspicious. If we’re going to fool the whole nation, we have to show them that we’re always together.” Soonyoung told Jihoon who looks like he’s already regretting his life choices with Rule #1. 

**#2)** **Lee Jihoon shall be present in every royal event**. 

Jihoon’s head is already spinning when he thinks of him in a royal ball or a royal party. How will he even survive interacting with all those high-end people? 

“Will they let me in if I wear my tracksuits and my slippers?” 

“Don’t even think about wearing those ugly ass slippers again—”

“Call my slippers ugly again, Prince or not, I will smack your head with that!” Jihoon said as he remembered how he wrapped his precious slipper and sent them to this guy only for it to be called _ugly ass_.

**#3)** **Date days whenever deemed as necessary. (but! Prince duty on weekends + Jiji day every Friday)**

“Who the fuck is Jiji?” 

Soonyoung immediately tapped his lips. “Jiji is not an f-word. He is my son!” 

“Okay, but what do you consider as _necessary_?” The other guy asked again. “Do I get compensation if it’s a sudden date or whatever?”

“Of course! I’ll pay you double for sudden dates.” 

**#4)** **Lee Jihoon shall protect Prince Kwon Soonyoung’s name and dignity at all times.**

Jihoon snorted at the next rule. “Wow, your image is already ruined anyway, Your Highness. What is this for—”

“Your reputation is my reputation too. So, you have to be careful with your every move.” Soonyoung warned. He suddenly remembered the bag of condoms that Jihoon is carrying the day they first met. 

“That means, no carrying of glow in the dark...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “Your glow in the dark goods in public.” 

“What are you? A baby? We’re full grown-ass guys. I even carry one in my wallet.” Jihoon took his wallet to show a packet of condoms in one of its pockets. “See?” 

Soonyoung covered his eyes. “G-Get that away from me.” 

Jihoon smirked then put the packet of condoms on the Prince’s pocket. “Keep that. That’s for good luck.” 

“Y-Ya!” 

**#5)** **Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung shall grant each other 3 wishes throughout the duration of the contract.**

“What the fuck?!” 

“Language! Reputation, remember?” Soonyoung said as he covered Jihoon’s mouth. 

“This is absurd. As you can see, I already told you, I’m just nothing. I don’t have any money with me. How will I be able to fulfill the Crown Prince’s 3 wishes? It’s not like I’m Aladdin’s genie?” Jihoon complained without a pause. 

“Who says just because I’m the Crown Prince I’ll be asking for material stuff?” The Prince sighed as he looked at what he’d written. 

“T-Then perhaps?” Jihoon gaped then put his both arms crossed across his chest. “No, I won’t give you tutorials on how to use Glowing Pleasures!” 

Soonyoung felt his head ache. It’s not even a day and his head is already hurting dealing with his fake boyfriend. “I-I’m not that kind of person! I mean, you can help me experience things I don’t usually experience because I’m the Crown Prince.” 

When Soonyoung took a deep breath again, that’s when Jihoon wondered how trapped this person must be in his own life that he really resorted to this kind of situation to be able to escape that. 

Next is Jihoon’s part of the contract. The first one and Soonyoung’s jaw is already dropped open. 

**#6)** **Kwon Soonyoung shall not use his Crown Prince card against Lee Jihoon.**

“Wow, you really are something,” Soonyoung said as he slow clapped. “You’re stripping me of something even our political enemies can’t even do.” 

Jihoon just quirked his eyebrows. “I’m sorry? I stopped at ‘ _you’re stripping me_ ’.” 

And he enjoyed how Soonyoung’s ears turned red again. “Lee Jihoon! Reputation! I’m the Crown Prince!”

Jihoon just shrugged. “Read Rule#6 again, Kwon Soonyoung, my _boyfriend_.” 

**#7)** **Kwon Soonyoung shall provide protection to the kids and Lee Chan.**

“Okay, in relation to this, I’ll actually use two of my wishes tonight.” Jihoon tried to divert the topic. “I actually need a new home for the kids at the orphanage. The original land owner is chasing us out. So...” 

“Is that why you agreed to this?” Soonyoung saw how worry crosses Jihoon’s face the moment the orphanage was mentioned. He must’ve loved the kids so much.  He could see it by the way he looks at Jiyo earlier. 

Jihoon nodded. “Yes.” 

“Okay, noted. But what about Wish #2?” 

“I’ll ask for my brother’s tuition fee.” The other answered with a smile on his face. 

Soonyoung felt his heart warm. The person sitting beside him didn’t even ask for his own want. The fact that he asked for other people’s needs speaks volumes. 

“Are you sure, no private plane? Or a piece of land in Finland?” He tried to lift up the atmosphere. 

Jihoon smirked. “You just gave me an idea. But for now, let’s keep my last wish for later.” 

“Why didn’t you include yourself, by the way?” Soonyoung asked when he realized he didn’t include himself. 

“I am Lee Jihoon. I can protect myself.” Jihoon replied as he showed the Crown Prince his bicep. 

**#8)** **Kwon Soonyoung permits Lee Jihoon to talk to him informally!!!**

“Again, you really are something. Even Wonwoo, my best friend, won’t do this to me.” Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“He’s Jeon Wonwoo. I’m Lee Jihoon. We’re different.” Jihoon shrugged. “Also, this helps us on being comfortable with each other. Do you want your real _other half_ to call you ‘Your Highness’ in the future?” 

Real _other half_...

Soonyoung felt his heart ache at the thought. “It won’t happen anyways.”

“Huh? Are you saying something? KWON. SOON. YOUNG?” Jihoon emphasized every syllable of the Crown Prince’s name.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“Of course! I should be in history books, _boyfriend_.”

Soonyoung just facepalmed. 

  
  


**#9)** **No dates every weekday mornings (cafe duty!) plus Monday and Friday nights because...EXTRA JOBS!**

Jihoon works at Thrust-Worthy every Monday and Friday when new products came. Sometimes, he grants photo requests from customers too. He even dubs porn or record moaning or panting sounds. 

“Quit that job. Friday night is for enjoyment, you know!” Soonyoung complained. He found it absurd that he can’t go out on Friday nights because Jihoon would be working. “I can pay you double.”

“No! No! I can’t quit any of my jobs. You’re not my sugar daddy, you know? I still want to be able to provide for my family by myself.” Jihoon replied that made Soonyoung shut up. 

Here’s Jihoon, who’s the same age as his, who wants to do something not for himself but for the others. While the Nation’s Crown Prince, who’s supposed to be doing something for others but here he is, wanting to do something for himself.  The irony of the whole situation. 

_ This is how different Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon is.  _

“What kind of job is that? Is that related to you selling Glowing...Pleasures?” He said the last word, in a whisper. 

He saw how Jihoon turned his face away. “I-I...you don’t have to know that. Just know that those days are off-limits for a date.” 

#10) **No dates involving water.**

Soonyoung shook his head for the nth time. “What the heck?! But, I want to go to the beach so bad!” He whined. “Why can’t we date on places with water?” 

“I’m aquaphobic.” Jihoon answered, matter-of-factly. 

“Where did you get your fear of the water?” Soonhoung asked, still devastated that he can’t go to the beach for a date. (Fake date!) 

The other just shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I got this when I was young. I don’t really remember.” 

Soonyoung sulked. “Fine.” 

Jihoon smiled at him apologetically. “Don’t worry, an inflatable pool is fine!” 

The Crown Prince pouted even more. 

After agreeing to each other’s terms, they began discussing their mutual terms. 

**#11)** **Respect each other’s privacy.**

“Okay, so I bet you know most of the Crown Prince’s facts already—”

“If I knew you, I won’t be sitting here beside you today,” Jihoon replied with a bite. Well, he has a point. 

“Okay, but the reason why I’m doing this—”

“I don’t really want to know except the fact that you don’t want to be engaged.” Soonyoung was cut off again by Jihoon. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m doing this?” 

Jihoon just smiled at him then shrugged. “I’m curious but you know that saying curiosity kills the cat, right? So, don’t tell me. Ignorance is a bliss anyways. It’s better if I know less about you and the Royal Family.” 

At that moment, Soonyoung felt relieved. Finally, someone who knows how to respect his privacy.  He’s starting to think he chose the right person for this. 

**#12)** **No to excessive skinship.**

Jihoon took the pen then added in a parenthesis: (Note: Extra fee for every kiss.) 

“Are you serious?! How will they believe we’re dating if we can’t even do skinship?” Soonyoung asked incredulously. “For starters, you kissed me—”

He was shut off by Jihoon who covered his lips, not wanting to be reminded of what he did days ago that started this all. 

“Hmm, maybe your hands in the pocket of my coat? That’s allowed.” 

“Holding hands! Holding hands is allowed.” Soonyoung protested. 

“Maybe me smacking you in the head is allowed too, Your Highness.” 

“Holding hands.” 

“Fine!” 

“Arms on the shoulder, pat pats on the head. They’re allowed. That’s an order. I’m the Crown Prince—”

Jihoon shook his head. “Rule #6! But fine! That’s allowed. But for a kiss, extra fees!” 

“Says someone who kissed me first—”

“Shut up, will you.” 

**#13)** **Pet names! (A must!!!)**

“Where did you even get Juju? Do you just literally gave me a name for a pet?” Jihoon questioned, cringing at the way Soonyoung called him Juju earlier. 

He saw Soonyoung’s ears getting red. “Ya! I got that from a song. It has a very special meaning. And isn’t it cute? Juju? Juju? Jujuuuuuu~” 

Jihoon’s mouth is agape. Never in his wildest dream did he imagined himself being called a “Juju”. 

“What kind of song is that? What the fuck?” 

Soonyoung pursed his lips. “It’s a secret!” 

“Is it really required for us to have a pet name? I... I can’t stop cringing.” Jihoon asked. 

“It’s an absolute must! Just think of one. It’s not that hard, Juju~” Jihoon glared at him when he said that. “Call me Babe or Oppa or Bro, if you’re into that.” Soonyoung winked. 

There’s this sudden urge to punch the Crown Prince’s face again. “G-Give me time! I have to do my research.” 

**#14)** **No sabotage. Everything shall remain confidential within Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung with respective witnesses only.**

“You shouldn’t tell this to anyone, even to your brother,” Soonyoung warned. 

“What made you think I’ll tell this to my brother?” 

Soonyoung sighed. So far, only Wonwoo and Jisoo knew about this. “Anyways, I’ll have Jeon Wonwoo as my witness.” 

“Mine’s Moon Junhui.” 

Soonyoung choked on his own spit. “Say what? What’s the name of your best friend?” 

“Junhui. Moon Junhui.” Jihoon was confused when Soonyoung suddenly laughed. “Why? What’s wrong with my best friend?”

“Moon. He’s a _moon_. This is going to be interesting.” 

**#15)** **Valid for 4 months only.**

Jihoon took the pen and added something again: (STRICTLY NO EXTENSION!!!) 

“What made you think I’ll want to extend this?” Soonyoung grumbled. “I only needto do this before my birthday.”

“Who knows if you’ll fall in love with me soon?” Jihoon answered confidently that made Soonyoung snort. 

“Shouldn’t you be the one falling in love with me soon?” 

“Excuse me? I’d rather stay single my whole life!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“Good for you then,” Soonyoung whispered to himself as he remembered the reason why he has to do this. He took the contract again then wrote the most important rule of them all. 

**#16)** **NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE!** **❌❌❌**

Failure to comply with the terms and rules of this contract equates to severe punishment. 

They both signed at the bottommost part of the paper, both feeling excited and scared at the same time. 

“So, 4 months, huh?” Jihoon asked. 

“I’m a terrible liar.” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “But we’ll make this work. We have to.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Oh, what a match made in heaven. I’m a terrible liar too.” He remembered his secret job and immediately added, “Well, partly. Why are we doing this again?”

Soonyoung held his hand out. “Hate to say this but I trust you on this, Juju.” 

Jihoon choked at the pet name. No, he’ll never get used to this. “Guess we’re in this together for four months... _boyfriend_.” He emphasized the last word. 

“ _Fake_...boyfriend.” Soonyoung corrected. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He was about to get off the car when the prince stopped him. “What now?” 

“Fake...boyfriend duties starts now.” The prince got off the car then went to Jihoon’s side to open the door for him. 

Jihoon faked a smile. “Should I do a curtsy too or nah?” 

Soonyoung giggled with his remark. He was busy thinking of his next move when he spotted a paparazzi not far away from them.

The other was about to go when Soonyoung grabbed him by the wrist. Jihoon smiled through gritted teeth. “Your Highness, my love, #12!”

He was startled when Soonyoung suddenly leaned his face closer to his. “Y-Ya!”

“Ready for our first move?” Soonyoung asked, his face a bit dangerous from Jihoon’s liking. 

“I-Is there someone behind me? Dispatch? What?”

“Juju, I forgot we have to seal the contract.”

“With what—”

“With a _kiss_.” 

Soonyoung said as he leaned closer to Jihoon’s face until the gap between them is _almost_ gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> wonhui is as fast as lightning 🤧🤧
> 
> meanwhile, snhn sealing their contract with a 😘. 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated uwu
> 
> happy 1k hits 💕


	8. goldilocks and the future royal adviser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Prince badly needs first /fake/ date ideas. Luckily, there’s Future Royal Adviser Joshua Hong to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 8~ enjooooy

“Y-Ya...” Jihoon whispered. He didn’t dare make any unnecessary movements as the Prince’s face is just a few centimeters away from him. “W-What do you think you’re doing? Rule #12!” 

“Sssh! We have to make it to the headlines tomorrow.” Soonyoung whispered too, hot breaths hitting Jihoon’s face. 

Jihoon could feel his breath hitching, his heart beating at an irregular speed. The Prince’s breath smells like mint, his lips— Jihoon shook his head. No, Lee Jihoon. That’s just some _lips_. There’s nothing special to it. 

_Imma, that lips is your first kiss._ A tiny voice inside his head said. He shut his eyes tight to dismiss it. 

“M-Make sure to pay extra for this,” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. 

“Shut up! Our lips didn’t even touch. Quick! Do _angling_!” 

“A-Ang-what?” The other asked, puzzled. 

“ _Angling_. Tilt your face on the other side, I’ll tilt my head on another. That’s how kiss happens, right?” Soonyoung asked as he leaned closer. 

“H-How am I supposed to know that—"

“Angling! Quick! Right, Juju. Tilt to the right!” 

However, they ended up failing as they both tilted their heads on the right side and they bumped their foreheads against each other, resulting in the most awkward kiss in history. 

“I said, right!” 

“I’m on the right, idiot!” 

The Prince looked at his hands as if assessing what’s left and right. “Oh yeah, you’re right.” 

And they both wondered how the headlines would be like the next day. 

“Bye, Juju. Be ready for our date.” The Prince said as he gets in his car. 

Jihoon smiled through gritted teeth, remembering the embarrassing thing that happened a few minutes ago. “Yeah, go home safe, _boyfriend_.” 

“Won, am I supposed to do flying kiss as a goodbye?” No one answered him. When he looked at the driver’s seat, Wonwoo is staring at a distance. “Won? Won?” He took a deep breath then awkwardly blew Jihoon a kiss. “Juju, catch!” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon, whose one hand is balled in a fist (the one he used to catch the Prince’s flying kiss), groaned. He looked at his fist then acted as if he threw something from it then grabbed his hair in frustration. The audacity of the Crown Prince to actually do that to him right after they established their contract. 

“I want to smack him, tear him apart.” Jihoon gritted his teeth. 

“Same.” 

“I want to step on him, choke him.” Jihoon continued grumbling. 

He looked beside him and found Junhui looking dazed as he answered, “Same.” 

“As expected, you’re really my best friend—"

Junhui suddenly grabbed his hands and looked at him with kitten eyes. “Jihoon, I want him to step on me, to choke me, to tear me apart.” 

That’s when Jihoon realized he’s not on the same page as his best friend. “Traitor. I’m referring to the Crown Prince but okay, you’re referring to his Royal Guard.” 

Junhui continued blabbering about the guy being his ideal type, how he looks so handsome in his suit, how he looks so cute blushing. 

“Jihoon, I want him to guard me for life.” 

The other just shook his head. Why is he surrounded by these type of people again? “I want to choke you together with that Prince Warning.” 

That’s when Junhui protectively put his both arms on his chest. “Ya! You know I don’t do a threesome. Do it with your Prince alone!” 

“Y-Ya! Moon Dirty! What threesome— I...” He heaved a deep sigh, contemplating his life choices. “And for the nth time, he’s not my Prince! Fuck him and his title.” 

Junhui smirked. “Fuck him and his title? Yes, I know you _want_ to, Lee Jihoon.” 

Jihoon put his one hand on his chest. “I have to endure this. Lee Jihoon, he’s your best friend, you have to endure this.” 

When Jihoon finally opened the door of the orphanage, he was surprised to see the kids together with Chan on the couch, lined up not to greet him or anything. They all have their arms crossed, pouting, and looking at him like he did a grave sin. 

“Okay, good luck with that, Ji,” Junhui said as he tapped his best friend’s shoulder. 

“K-Kids, I’m home—"

“Jihoon oppa! We felt betrayed!” It’s Sooyeon who stood up. 

Jiyeon followed her twin then crossed her arms too. “You told us you don’t have a boyfriend.” 

Jihoon sighed. Yeah, right. How could he forget he’d have to deal explaining everything to the kids without revealing that it’s all fake. 

“U-Uhh...kids, actually—"

Younghoon went near him and placed his hands on his waist. “This is unacceptable. Who is your boyfriend?” The little boy demanded as if questioning his own son. 

Jihoon then looked at Chan who’s sitting at the far end of the couch. “Chan? You told them?” 

The younger just shrugged. “Hyung, it’s all over the news. How can they not know?” 

“I told you to just let them watch cartoons.” 

Chan just sighed. “I—"

Soonji stood protectively between Jihoon and Chan. “Don’t divert the topic, Ji oppa. Tell us who your boyfriend is or no panda lollipops for you!” 

“Right! No strawberry milk for you.” It’s Woon whom Jihoon finds really cute because of the _noot noot_ on his face.

Jihoon knelt down to match the kids’ height. He pouted then pretended to cry. “Jihoon oppa-hyung will be sad.” 

The kids looked like they soften when they heard Jihoon making crying noises. Jiyo, who just got out of the hospital went to Jihoon to comfort him. “Stop that! Jihoon oppa’s boyfriend is the _Prince_. He has his own Prince Charming!” 

The other kids gasped then went to surround the guy and Jihoon just facepalmed. “T-The Prince?” 

“So, that’s why he’s on TV!” 

“Oh my god. Are you gonna be a Prince too?” Sooyeon excitedly asked but Woon and Younghoon aren’t impressed. 

“Oh my! Oh my! We’re gonna be little Prince and Princesses.” Soonji said as she turned around and the three girls did a curtsy. 

Woon crossed his arms again, rolled his sleeve up, and tapped his foot impatiently. “I don’t care if he’s the Prince of not, but if he’s gonna be Jihoon hyung’s boyfriend, he has to get through us. Right, Younghoon?” 

Younghoon, stood beside Woon and copied what the other boy did. “That’s right! He has to get through us. And Chan hyung!” 

Chan didn’t say a thing then just walked towards his bedroom. “Sleep early, kids. See you tomorrow.” 

Jihoon looked at his little brother worriedly. But before he could go after him, Jiyo grabbed the hem of his shirt. “Oppa, I really think you have to stop them. They’re fighting!” 

“What if the Prince can make Jihoon oppa happy? Are you gonna take that away from him?” Jiyeon asked Woon. 

“That’s right! That’s right!” Sooyeon agreed. 

“And what if he hurt Jihoon hyung, what would you do? Can you stop him from crying?” Woon retorted. 

“It’s about time we see Jihoon oppa happy!” It’s Soonji who’s holding a spatula toy and waving it in the air as if to emphasize her point. 

“What if he’s happy now and he became sad later? How will you deal with that?” Younghoon replied, trying to swat away Soonji’s spatula with a sword. 

Jihoon’s head hurt. He looked at Junhui to ask for help but he turned around and patted Jihoon on the shoulder. “This is the right time for me to exit. Good luck, best friend.” 

“Yes, _best friend_ ,” Jihoon said, rolling his eyes as he watches Junhui flee from the scene. 

“Enough!” The guy shouted at the kids who are still arguing. They stopped once they heard Jihoon’s voice. He took a deep breath then massaged his temples. “Okay, it’s true that I have a boyfriend.” 

The kids gasped. Before they could speak again, Jihoon added, “And it’s the Prince.” 

The kids opened their mouths in shock again. “But! But... I promise nothing will change between us.” 

“But hyung! He still needs to talk to us.” Woon protested. 

“Yes, man-to-man talk!” Younghoon agreed. 

And Jihoon has no choice but to promise the children they’ll gonna meet him one of these days for them to stop fighting. 

“Okay, now, let’s maintain peace inside the house, shall we? No fighting, remember? Let’s say sorry, reconcile and promise not to do it again. Quick!” Jihoon told the kids who’re yet to talk to each other. 

Jiyo took Sooyeon and Woon’s hand for a handshake. “It’s normal to have different opinions but we still have to respect each other.” 

Jihoon patted Jiyo on the head. She really is the most mature one among them despite being the youngest. Always the peacemaker and mediator when things like this arise. 

“Jiyo’s right. Now, hug each other. Whoever is fighting won’t be able to hear my bedtime story.” When Jihoon noticed that the kids are hesitating, he added fuel to the fire as he pouted and pretended to be sad again. “Aigoo, it seems like no one missed my bedtime story. I thought I’ll be able to add an extra lullaby tonight.”

“Of course not!” 

“No!” 

“We missed it!” 

And the next thing he knew, the kids are all giggly again as if nothing happened as they raced towards the bathroom to take their bath. Whoever came first would have the dibs to be beside Jihoon when he tells the story anyways. 

When they finally settled on their beds, Jihoon sitting at the middle, Jiyo is beside him. They agreed to let her be since she just got out of the hospital. 

“What story is it today, hyung?” Younghoon asked. 

Jihoon took a book behind him and the kids’ eyes instantly sparkled. “It’s Aladdin and his Magic Lamp!” 

When the story finished, the kids already fell asleep. Jihoon carefully got out of the bed, tucked them into their blankets then went out of the room. 

Glow-in-the-dark stars scattered on the ceiling illuminated the whole room. You know, those cheap ones that could be bought from the market that Chan and he decorated the room with years ago when children come and go to the orphanage. 

Jihoon then went towards Chan, only to find his brother not yet sleeping. He’s in front of the mirror, practicing some dance moves. 

He laughed then clapped as he moved closer to him. “Aigoo! My aegi is doing that moonwalker perfectly now. I’m too impressed. As expected, Lee Chan.” 

The younger immediately stopped dancing and went to lie down on his bed and pretended to sleep. “Good night, hyung!” 

Jihoon took a deep breath. He walked towards Chan’s bed and sat beside the lump under the blanket. “Lee Chaaaaan~”

“Lee Chan is asleep.” 

“Talk to hyung, please?” 

“Lee Chan is sleeping. Go away, hyung~” 

Jihoon sighed. “I’m sorry, hyung didn’t tell you. I’m— I got no excuses for this. Chan... I’m really sorry.” 

Chan peeped from the blanket and saw his brother whose both hands is on his face, looking as stressed as ever. “Hyung...” 

When Jihoon felt that Chan already sat up, he immediately looked at him and smiled. “What? You’re gonna get mad at me for having a boyfriend too?” 

Chan diverted his gaze. “I’m not mad you got yourself a boyfriend. I told you, right? You deserve your own Prince Charming. It’s just that...I didn’t know it would literally be a Prince. Tho I still don’t know if he’s Charming.” 

Jihoon chuckled. They’re really brothers. They think alike. He suddenly remembered what happened earlier and he wants to go on a rampage again. 

“Well, he has...” He bit his lip. “He has charming _points_.” 

“I mean, I don’t question your taste hyung but like... he’s the Prince. The Crown Prince, hyung... and....” Chan sighed, not able to blurt out what he wants to say to his hyung. 

“He’s the Crown Prince and I’m just Lee Jihoon?” Jihoon laughed at his brother’s concern. If he only knew why he’s doing this. 

“Hyung! I don’t mean it that way. I mean, you’re not _just_ Lee Jihoon. You _are_ Lee Jihoon. Charming, handsome, tsun tsun, cool but cheesy Lee Jihoon.” Chan said without pause. “Most importantly, you are my big brother. But just...I’m just...” 

“You’re just worried?” 

Chan nodded. “I mean, with all those eyes now focusing on you now, I know how you feel uncomfortable when everyone’s attention is on you, hyung.” 

Jihoon ruffled Lee Chan’s hair then pinched his cheek. “Aigoo, my baby bro is worried about his hyung’s lovelife. How cute!” 

“Hyung! This is a serious matter! I mean, he’s the Prince but can I really trust him on taking care of you?” Chan hugged his knees. 

He knows how his brother has always been taking care of others. Jihoon is someone who always puts aside his own self for the sake of others.

Being together all their lives, Lee Chan knew he depended on Jihoon too much. Jihoon always says that he’s strong but he’s just human. He needs someone to lean on too. 

His Junhui hyung is different. He knew Junhui would find his other half too and Jihoon would be left alone again. He didn’t want Jihoon to be alone all his life devoting himself to taking care of him and the other kids. 

And all Chan wants for him is to find someone who’ll take care of him and love him wholly, regardless if he’s a prince or not. 

Chan doesn’t want a happy ending for his brother. What he wants is a _never-ending happiness_ for Jihoon. 

“He can take care of the country, so I think...he can take care of me too,” Jihoon replied. Well, he lied. He actually didn’t know and he’s actually not expecting the Prince to take care of him.  He just said that to put his brother at peace. He didn’t want Chan to worry about him. No matter how small or big, he always tries to solve any problem alone. 

That’s the exact reason why he resorted to this whole fake dating deal. 

“Relax, Channie. I’ll be okay. I’m Lee Jihoon, remember?” 

“You’re Lee Jihoon, not Iron Man. That’s why I am more worried. Hyung...are you sure at what you got yourself into? I mean? Being the Crown Prince’s boyfriend,it’s you against the whole nation. Well, it’s not entirely the whole nation because you got me and your six dwarfs and Junhui hyung and the Prince but you get what I mean—"

Lee Chan didn’t even get to finish what he’s saying when Jihoon suddenly tucked him into the blanket. 

“Lee Chan, sleep. It’s way past your bedtime already.” Jihoon smiled at his younger brother. “Just...trust me, okay? I know what I’m doing.” 

_It’s for you after all._ Jihoon thought. 

“You’ll have to let me talk to that prince. I want to know if you’re in good hands.” Chan demanded that made Jihoon chuckle. 

“Aren’t you afraid? He’s the _prince_.” 

Chan feigned bravery. He’s actually scared but it’s his brother they’re talking about. “W-Why would I be scared? I am Lee Chan and it’s Lee Jihoon’s heart and well-being we’re talking about here.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. “Stop that! It’s not like I’ll be getting married already. I’m just dating, okay?” 

“Hyung, at your age, you should date with marriage in mind. You’re not at the age to seek for just _butterflies in the stomach_ anymore.” The younger advised his hyung that leave the latter dumbfounded. 

_ Marriage. _ Wow, he has never thought about marriage. He has only envisioned himself taking care of Chan until the latter got himself his own family. 

Jihoon pinched his cheeks. “Ya! Don’t talk to me like you’re the one older. I’m still your hyung. I’m just 24. What are you so worried about?” 

“Do you really love him, hyung?” Chan asked that made Jihoon speechless. 

He tried to hide the lie in his laugh. “Ya! Of course, I do. Why would I date him if I don’t?” 

“Okay, that’s enough answer for now,” Chan said as he closed his eyes, he didn’t see how Jihoon bit his lip. Another _lie_. “But later, I really have to meet him, hyung, okay? He has to know who he’s dealing with.” 

Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s enthusiasm to meet his older hyung’s boyfriend. (Fake boyfriend!) 

He lay down beside Chan, thinking of everything that happened in just a day. Day 1 of this fake act and he’s already drained. 

Four months? Wow, it seems too long, Jihoon thought.  Will he be able to survive? He asked himself. 

But as soft snores coming from the guy beside him reached his ears, Jihoon felt like he could do anything. 

“Of course, Jihoon. You can do it. For Chan. For this little family of yours.” Jihoon said as he finally closed his eyes after a long, long day. 

👑👑👑

“What are you so giggly about, Your Highness?” Jisoo who just returned from working out said when he found the Crown Prince inside his room, giggling about something on his phone. 

“Hyung! Hyung! Look at this. This is so funny! They really thought we’re kissing.” Soonyoung replied. He ran excitedly to the older to show him his first work for their act. 

Jisoo just scrunched his nose at the headline. “Crown Prince picked up boyfriend from the hospital, then parted with a sweet good night kiss.” 

However, the Crown Prince is too entertained by the way the picture was taken. “This is what _angling_ can do.” He proudly bragged to Jisoo who just snorted. 

“What the heck is _angling_ , oh my god?” Jisoo chuckled. 

“You know that trick where you just tilt your head and—"

“Ya, imma! Whoever is writing for Dispatch Royale is either stupid or they’re just saving the Crown Prince’s ass. Oh my god. How can you even call that kissing? You just bumped your heads!” Jisoo went to the fridge to get his midnight snack. 

Soonyoung’s eyes went wide. “Holy— hyung! How did you know that? Juju and I really bumped heads here. As expected, Hong Jisoo is an expert on this.” 

Jisoo choked on his water when he heard what pet name Soonyoung called Jihoon. “What the fuck is a _Juju_?” 

The Prince grinned at him from ear-to-ear. “My pet name for Jihoon. Isn’t it cute?” He went closer to Jisoo and leaned it to the latter’s ear. “Juju, Juju, Jujuuuuu~” 

Jisoo just wants to throw the Crown Prince out of his room at that moment. “You know what? I’m starting to regret suggesting this to you. Oh my god, my head hurts. Poor Jihoon. Aigoo~” 

“Shut up, hyung! He’s not even complaining about it.” 

“You literally gave him a pet name. What would you name your kids next? Jaja, Jeje, Jojo? Mimi, Mumu, Mama? Dudu, Didi, Dada?” Jisoo facepalmed. 

Soonyoung isn’t even a bit offended. “Actually, Mimi is a good name. Thank you for the suggestion, hyung.”

For the nth time, Jisoo questioned why he’s even associated with the Royal Family. “To all my Hong ancestors, what have you gotten me into?” 

Jisoo went to the table to eat. “Where did you even get Juju?” 

“From a song. It has a very special meaning to it, hyung.”

The older continued to chew on his food as he read the article. “Don’t tell me, Won suggested that to you. Where is he, by the way?”

“He did. I told him to rest early. He looks like he just came back from the battlefield when he came back after dropping the kid at the orphanage.” Soonyoung said as he took a chunk of lettuce from Jisoo’s salad. 

The older slapped his hand away. “Ya! That’s mine! — What? Why? What happened?” 

“Apparently, he met a _Moon_.” Soonyoung answered and Jisoo stopped chewing. 

“A what? A moon? That fast? Wow. Flash works hard but Jeon Wonwoo sure works harder.” The older slow-clapped. 

“I mean, not _his moon_. But, a guy with a surname _Moon_. He is Juju’s best friend.” The Prince explained as he targeted the baby tomatoes next. 

Before he could get one, Jisoo already took the baby tomatoes and shoved them into his mouth. “Oh, interesting. I want to know how this would turn out. Also, what happened? Why did you go to Jihoon’s?” 

Soonyoung took a piece of paper from his pocket. He waved it in front of Jisoo. “Juju and I made a contract.” 

“Wow, Jihoon sure knows how to play this game.” Jisoo said after scanning the contract. “But I’m surprised he didn’t ask you for something bigger. If I were him, I’d most probably ask you to buy me an island.” 

Soonyoung leaned back on his chair when he remembered how Jihoon asked for the kids’ new home and for his brother’s tuition fee. 

“I really think Jihoon is a good guy, hyung. I mean, he looks like he could kill me with his glares but...he is a decent kid.” No, he wouldn’t say that he’s a bit ashamed of himself when he realized just how selfless Jihoon is earlier.  “He’s good with kids, he takes care of his brother. He’s...” Soonyoung took a deep breath. “He seems like a very selfless guy, Jisoo hyung.” 

“I sense someone breaking Rule #16.” Jisoo teased and the other just laughed. 

“Oh, you mean Juju?” Soonyoung laughed even more. “You should see how much he gets flustered when I leaned my face closer to his! It’s priceless! His face is so red. I want to make him more flustered in the future.” 

Jisoo just propped his chin into his hands as he watches Soonyoung enthusiastically telling his Juju stories. “Oh yes, right. Your Juju would be the first one to fall, I see.” 

“Don’t call him Juju! I should be the only one calling him that. — And oh! Have I told you his face when I called him Juju at the hospital? He looks like he’ll kill me right on the spot. It’s so funny!” Soonyoung continued to say. Jisoo just listens to him attentively. 

It’s not every day that you’ll see Soonyoung this talkative about something.Most of their topics include what would be the most suitable outfit of the day. What would he look like in front of his people? Will he disappoint the Queen Mother if he does this or that? What would be the new hamster food he’d feed his son Jiji?

He’s happy the Prince is now talking about something else but he somehow got worried. 

“When you’ve written _severe_ punishment when you broke a rule, what do you mean by that?” Jisoo asked as he pointed at the bottom of the contract. 

Soonyoung’s face immediately changed expression. He bit his lip then smiled. “Let that part be in between me and Jihoon, hyung.” 

“Okay,” Jisoo remembered that it’s the weekend the day after tomorrow. “But how do you intend to do your first date?” 

“First _fake_ date, hyung.” 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a fake or not, your dates should look real I’m just reminding you.” Jisoo said that made Soonyoung think. 

“Since you’re an expert to this, can you give me tips, please?” The prince pouted as he eyed the last piece of lettuce on Jisoo’s plate. 

Too bad, Jisoo beat him to it. “I don’t know about you but I’ll most probably go all out and _wild_ on first date, Your Highness.” Jisoo said proudly, as he took the lettuce into his mouth, leaving the prince’s mouth hanging open. 

“Wild? You mean the _zoo_?” 

And that’s how Hong Jisoo choked on his lettuce. The urge to throw the Crown Prince off the balcony of his room the strongest at the moment. 

“This is why you should stay single all your life, Your Highness.” Jisoo sighed. 

Kwon Soonyoung, the Nation’s Crown Prince, is hopeless. 

“Well, I’m planning to! Don’t worry.” The Prince pouted. 

“You better be, oh god. I’m very sure Jihoon won’t even need a contract to forbid him to fall in love with you because he won’t. He would _never_.” Jisoo shook his head, taking the soiled dishes to the sink. Soonyoung followed him there only to rummage his fridge for more food. “Ya! Go tell your Royal Chef to cook you food. Why are you messing with my fridge?” 

Soonyoung just stuck his tongue out and gulped the strawberry milk in one go. “Do you really think Jihoon won’t fall for me? Honestly speaking, I’m worried about him breaking that rule that’s why I added that.” 

Jisoo didn’t know how many times he facepalmed on the span of one hour that he’s been with Soonyoung. “I’m gonna laugh at you so hard if you ended up falling for him.” He told the other who just laughed. 

“That’s absurd! I told you, I would never. That would be a disaster, hyung. I can already imagine the chaos. I, the Crown Prince, would kneel down to him if this absurdity ever happens. You have my royal word.” Soonyoung remembered the way Jihoon shamelessly took a packet of condom from his wallet and put it on his pocket. “Did you see what he included in his part of the contract? He’s a sly cat."

“And you’re a whipped tiger.” 

“No!” 

“Yes! Look at you go _Juju here, Juju there_ since earlier. I’m betting you even pestered him to give you a cute pet name too.” Jisoo teased while washing the dishes. 

“Well, yes. I’m hoping it’s something worthy of me.” Soonyoung chuckled, thinking about the possible pet names Jihoon would call him. 

“I hope he calls you _bro_.” The older rolled his eyes. He was surprised when Soonyoung gasped. 

“Oh my god, I told him he can if he’s into those things, you know.” 

“You know what? You should sleep. It’s way past your bedtime already, Your Highness.” Jisoo pushed the Crown Prince towards the door. Only him has the audacity to do that to the future leader of their country. 

“Hyung! First date ideas!” Soonyoung continued to whine. 

Jisoo stopped pushing him and just sighed. “Seriously, Soonyoung. Just do it your way. It would look natural that way. I just hope no red carpets this time.” 

Soonyoung bit his lower lip as he tried to think of how to do it his way. His eyes lit up when he thought of something. 

“Okay, I got it.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon’s life has never been peaceful for the last two days. Reporters everywhere, people looking at him from head-to-toe assessing why the hell the Crown Prince chose him to be his boyfriend. 

It’s not like he wants to be the boyfriend of the Prince, Jihoon thought. Who would even believe that his life would turn at 360 degrees? Just last week, he just posed for a new lingerie Thrustworthy would add to their brochure. It’s chaotic, yet the type Jihoon prefers. But now, he’s already the face of every headline and the topic of every chitchat.

The good thing is that he has no social media and people won’t be able to pester him there. 

The Crown Prince sent his guards to take the kids to school and Jihoon to the cafe. Seungkwan and Hansol are also keeping a distance from him. They were awkwardly interacting with him and Jihoon felt sad. 

“Ya! Seungkwan! Stop that! Why are you being cautious of talking to me? I’m still me, Lee Jihoon. Coffee, Tea or Me barista, Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon finally blurted out when he’s had enough. 

“Hyung, what are you saying? You’re not just Lee Jihoon now. You’re Lee Jihoon, the boyfriend of the Crown Prince.” Hansol answered and Jihoon just facepalmed. 

It’s just three days and he’s already tired. Add the fact that the Prince is yet to contact him again after appearing with red carpets and all on the hospital. 

“That idiot prince insists that we should contact each other once a day. What the fuck happened?” Jihoon pouted as he stared at his phone, while lying down on his bed. It’s the weekend and Jihoon has no work so he’s just at home, playing with the kids. “Oh! He also said that dates are on weekends.” 

He stared at the headline a few days ago. It’s the picture of them bumping their heads when they did angling. He groaned when he’s reminded of what happened. 

“Should I contact him first and tell him he already broke rule #1 and #3? Maybe I could get extra fees and buy the kids some new clothes.” 

He was about to dial the prince’s number when he abruptly stopped. “No, Jihoon. Dignity. Dignity, okay. Let that idiot call you first.” 

“Ji oppa, are you waiting for someone?” Soonji who’s eating her favorite lollipop while holding a Panda plushie Jihoon got for her on her birthday, asked Jihoon who’s rolling on his bed repeatedly. 

“Me? Waiting for what?” Jihoon laughed awkwardly. No, he’s not anticipating his first date with the Prince. No. “Do you want to play, Panda Princess? Where are the others?”

Soonji excitedly jumped up and down. “I’ll go get them!” She ran outside happily. 

Jihoon cursed. He dropped his phone on his face when his phone suddenly vibrated. 

“Speaking of the idiot... Aish, he really is a dangerous guy. My cheek hurt.” Jihoon massaged his right cheek.

From:

**Prince Warning ⚠️**

juju, miss me???

He was about to reply that he would never miss him and that he’s breaking rule #1 and #3already when he heard Jiyeon and Sooyeon screaming. 

“Ji oppa! Ji oppa! There’s a handsome guy outside!” 

Jihoon immediately sat up. He almost tripped as he ran towards the door of the orphanage. 

There, he saw the Crown Prince, looking as fine as ever, standing beside his royal car, his one hand in his pocket. His whole existence screams perfection. 

When he noticed Jihoon, the Prince smiled and waved at him with a smile on his face. 

“Took you 1 minute to run towards me Juju. You really missed me that much, don’t you?”

Jihoon faked a smile. “In your dreams.” He was startled when Soonyoung took his hand. “Y-Ya!” 

“Juju, let’s go?” 

“To where?” 

Soonyoung smirked them leaned closer to Jihoon’s ear. The latter is praying Chan is there to cover the kids’ eyes or else, he’ll really kick the Prince’s butt. “I swear to god if you’re gonna do angling again, I—"

However, his knees felt wobbly when the Prince’s soft voice reached his ears. 

** “Ready for our first date, Juju?” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where do you think soonyoung will take his /fake/ boyfriend?
> 
> also, the kids being overprotective of their jihoon hyung/oppa is ;____;
> 
> CHANHOON BEST BROS
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated~


	9. beauty and the first /fake/ date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beauty was taken to the Palace for the first /fake/ date, he didn't know the things awaiting there for him. First dates are crucial in every relationship. The Crown Prince and his fake boyfriend is not an exception. 
> 
> Is it a success...or a fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo~ thank you so much for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> enjooooy~ 💕

“Your Highness, it’s time for you to wake—”

“Won, is that you?”  
  


Wonwoo was surprised to hear the Prince’s voice already awake from his bedroom. He opened the door to his room and was more shocked when he saw the Prince, sitting on his bed and staring on his laptop, dark circles could be seen under his eyes. 

“You didn’t sleep?” Wonwoo asked. 

The other just sighed as he grabbed his hair in frustration. “Won, you know I’m having difficulty sleeping, right? Plus, I don’t know what to do. Help me!” 

The Royal Guard just shook his head. He knew it’s about his date again. “I thought you already asked Sir Jisoo about this.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Well, I asked him. He told me to just do it my way. But how?! I really don’t have any experience in this. You know this is the first time I’ll be able to go out. Won~” The Prince put his laptop down then rolled on his bed until he found himself burritoed in his blanket. 

“But what he said is true, Your Highness. You really don’t have to think about this too much. You just have to be yourself.” Wonwoo answered, matter-of-factly. 

Soonyoung suddenly sat up, crossed his legs and faced Wonwoo who took the laptop from his bed. “If you are the Prince, what would you do? Where will you take your boyfriend for a date?” 

Wonwoo averted his gaze, trying to busy himself closing the tabs on the Prince’s laptop. He shook his head when he saw that Soonyoung opened a site containing a virus. What should he do to this baby Prince? 

“Won, please answer me. I only have a few hours left. It’s the weekend today remember? And that means, I have to take Juju out on a date!” Soonyoung whined. He actually already imagined himself coolly picking Jihoon up at the orphanage. 

The thought of him, making Jihoon flustered again, makes him all giggly. He loves seeing the other guy blushing. It’s like an achievement for him. 

“I am not the Prince, Your Highness. I couldn’t answer that.” Wonwoo answered politely. 

“You’re no fun, Wonwoo. How will you get yourself a _moon_ later?” Soonyoung saw the other guy tense with the mention of the _moon_. He crossed his arms then smiled at his best friend teasingly. “Ya, something happened between you and Juju’s best friend, right?”

Wonwoo’s ears reddened with the Prince’s question. Soonyoung laughed when he saw that. It’s been long since he saw Wonwoo like this. 

The last time is when he saw the _yaoi_ book in between Wonwoo’s books and the poor guy has to explain why it’s not his in probably the longest sentence he has ever said all his life. 

Wonwoo is a man of few words. If he could say what he wants to say in ten words, he’ll find a way to say it in five. Even his emotions, it’s few and rare. 

Especially when he was appointed as Soonyoung’s guard. The Prince is worried about his best friend’s being. The most extreme he has ever seen of Wonwoo’s emotion is when his cat named, Dal, passed away.

“N-Nothing.” Wonwoo stuttered, trying to keep his face as straight as possible. “You should get ready for the Royal breakfast. The Queen Mother is leaving in an hour—”

“Oh, right! How could I forget she’ll be leaving for Busan.” Soonyoung said as he sprang up from bed but when he remembered he still has no idea for today’s date, he let his body drop on the bed again. 

“I am doomed, Wonwoo. That guy will surely ask me for an extra fee again for breaking Rule #3. I already broke Rule #1 yesterday because of that stupid tip I read.” 

“What tip did you read?” 

Soonyoung sighed. “It says that for your boyfriend to miss you, you shouldn’t contact him all day and that I should play hard-to-get. I didn’t know Juju’s way better doing that than me.” 

Wonwoo didn’t answer. He tried to suppress a smile but failed when Soonyoung caught him. “What did you just think of, Won?” 

The Royal Guard just shook his head. “Nothing, Your Highness. I just thought that you miss Jihoon-ssi since you said he’s way better at doing the tip—”

“Ya! I don’t! Don’t say bad words, Jeon Wonwoo!” Soonyoung defended. “I just...I just thought he’ll be the one to call me first! I didn’t know that guy would be this heartless. If I’m his true boyfriend, I’d definitely break up with him in just 2 days.”

The other just shrugged.“But you’re not his _true_ boyfriend.”  
  


Soonyoung paused then chuckled a second after. “Yeah, right. I’m stuck with him for four months.” He sighed. “Funny how two guys with a big difference between them agreed to fake date and we both have no experience in doing this. I can’t even ask him what he wants for our first date.” 

Wonwoo saw the Prince’s forehead crease again. “Just be yourself, Your Highness. Lee Jihoon looks like someone who wouldn’t mind it, really.” 

Soonyoung just stared at him, a sad smile plastered on his lips. “I do mind tho, Won.” 

The other just frowned at what he said. “I mean, I know this whole thing is fake but this might be the first and last time I’d get to experience this so I want to make it memorable for me...and _Juju_.” 

When silence filled the room, Soonyoung laughed. “I mean, I just want to experience all the firsts, Won. And I don’t want Jihoon to waste all his firsts on me so I have to at least make this worth remembering even if...you know, this whole thing is _fake_.” 

Wonwoo’s may be quiet most of the time but he surely knows how to save his best friend from conversations like this. “For your first date, you don’t have to think that hard. You are the Prince. What’s the first place that gets into your mind when you think of the Prince?” 

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up. “The Palace!” 

“B-By, the way, is Lee Jihoon-ssi...” Wonwoo said but stopped midway. 

“What?” 

“Is he...” Wonwoo bit his lip. “He is alone, right?” 

Soonyoung finally understood what Wonwoo is implying as he looked at the latter with teasing eyes. “Why? Do you want him to take his best friend with him?” 

👑👑👑

“Do you really have to whisper everything like that? I almost want to hit you on your balls earlier.” Jihoon said when he’s already inside the Royal Car. He told the kids he’s just going to somewhere. 

“Why are those two kids glaring at me? What did you just tell them about me?” The Prince asked while looking at the two little boys outside, shooting daggers towards the car. 

Jihoon sighed. It’s Younghoon and Woon. Those two kids really love him so much. They even sent the Prince a signal saying that they’re watching him. 

“They’re so cute! They’re just like you!” Soonyoung exclaimed sending heat creeping up Jihoon’s face. 

“Did you just call me _cute_?” 

When Soonyoung realized what he just said, he immediately changed expression. “No! I said, the kids are cute, not you.” 

“Where are you taking me anyway?” Jihoon tried to divert the topic. He almost choked in his own spit when Soonyoung answered with a huge grin on his face.

“To the Palace!” 

“Y-Ya! Why are you taking me to the Palace?! Don’t tell me—”

Jihoon stared at him in horror when he realized why they would be going to the Royal Family’s home. 

He looked at what the Prince is wearing compared to his tracksuit and slip-ons. 

“Are you...” Jihoon gulped. “Are you perhaps taking me to the Palace while I’m wearing my tracksuit?” 

Soonyoung nodded. “Won, you told the Royal Chef what they’ll be preparing later, right?” 

The Royal Guard nodded. 

“Hey! Answer me! I’m not prepared, okay? Why would you take me there when I’m looking like this? Do you want the Queen Mother to pass out?” Jihoon asked the Prince who’s busy doing something on his IPad. 

“The Queen Mother is not there. She’s out on a charity mission.” 

Jihoon noticed how the Prince is using only his index finger in typing and he wanted to offer to help him. 

“Do you want me to type that for you?” Jihoon asked. 

He was startled when Soonyoung closed the IPad and hugged it defensively. “N-No! I can do it.” 

“What are you searching so seriously anyway? You seem so nervous? Are you worried I’ll mess this up?” The other asked. 

Soonyoung sighed. It’s actually not like that. It’s the other way around. He’s actually worried he’ll mess it up. He didn’t know why. Is this how first dates feel like? The butterflies of excitement inside your stomach, mixed with bugs of nervousness.

“Just...” The Prince bit his lip. “Let’s just...do this well.” 

“Of course, I’ll do well in my tracksuits, don’t worry.” Jihoon gave him a smile. “You didn’t even give me time to prepare myself. I could’ve at least make myself...” He glanced again at what the Prince is wearing. “... _presentable_.” 

Soonyoung took his phone and dialed a number. “Hello? Minghao? Are you in the country already?” 

👑👑👑

Before going to the Palace, the royal car took a turn and stopped by a shop first. Jihoon gasped when be realized it’s that famous clothing brand, **THE8**. 

Jihoon felt small being surrounded by all those designer clothes. The Prince took his hands that made him startled. 

Soonyoung raised their intertwined hands. “Let’s go, _fake_ boyfriend. Let’s choose your first date clothes.” 

And so, the Prince made Jihoon wear turtlenecks, suits, and other variety of clothes Jihoon awkwardly tries on him. 

“So, Hao is still out of the country?” Soonyoung asked, while waiting on the couch in front of the fitting room. 

One of the store ladies answered, “Yes, Your Highness. He’s in Paris as of the moment.” 

“Okay, tell him to come home—” Soonyoung’s eyes grew wide when Jihoon finally came out of the fitting room, wearing the burgundy turtleneck he chose for him. 

He looks...

He is... 

“Is it not good? It’s the 7th outfit already?” Jihoon shyly asked as he covered his blushing face with the turtleneck. 

“It’s...” Soonyoung diverted his gaze. He rubbed his nape awkwardly, his eyes didn’t know where to look at. “It’s...presentable _enough_.” 

With that, Jihoon’s lips formed into a shy smile. “Then, let’s go.” He was about to go when he remembered he’s still in his slip-ons. 

The Prince chuckled when he realized why Jihoon stopped. “You love those slippers too much, Juju. I’m starting to get jealous.” He walked towards the shoe section, picked a black shoe then went towards Jihoon. 

The other was startled when Soonyoung knelt down and put the shoes on him. “Y-Ya, I can do that—”

The Prince looked up at him and just smiled. “Juju, good shoes take you to good places, don’t you know that?” 

Jihoon wished for the ground to just swallow him whole. The Prince sure knows how to play this game, he thought again. All the saleslady inside the shop is trying to suppress their smile as they watch the two of them put on their little act. 

Jihoon felt his face heating up as Soonyoung does the same to his other foot. 

“Done.” Soonyoung stood up, held Jihoon’s hand, then smiled again. “Now, shall we?” 

👑👑👑

“You sure know how to play this game, Your Highness,” Jihoon remarked when they went back inside the car. 

Soonyoung just shrugged. “Pretty sure that would reach Dispatch Royale in no time.” 

Jihoon felt a bit uncomfortable with the shoes and it didn’t go unnoticed to Soonyoung. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The shoes you chose. It doesn’t fit really well.” Jihoon answered. 

“Won, please turn around again. Let’s buy something else—”

Jihoon stopped Wonwoo from doing so. “Don’t, please. I think I can manage.” 

Soonyoung’s forehead creased. “Are you sure?” 

Jihoon nodded. He doesn’t like wasting time and money, that’s all. 

“Where did you put my slip-ons? I’m going to get them later.”

“Why do you love those ugly ass slippers so much?” Soonyoung asked. He remembered the slipper Jihoon left when they met for the second time. “Especially that one we used to seal our deal.” 

“Don’t call them ugly! They’re comfortable! And besides...” Jihoon hid his face on the turtleneck again.

“Besides what?”

“The one we used to seal this whole thing is Chan’s gift to me so be sure to return that to me after 4 months,” Jihoon answered that made Soonyoung shut up.

They’re not just slippers. They are Chan’s gift to Jihoon that one time he insists he’ll work part-time on a dance studio teaching kids to dance on a workshop one summer break. 

He could still remember the huge smile on Chan’s face when Jihoon wore those slippers the first time. It’s really precious and priceless.  
  


The slippers may not be a genuine one but the memory and happiness it holds are a thousand times more valuable than any legit and expensive Gucci slip-ons out there.  
  


“I-I...didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Soonyoung said in a quiet voice. He looked outside the window in hopes to lessen the awkwardness. 

Jihoon just laughed. “Don’t worry! I’m not mad. Other people call them ugly but it’s really comfy and it fits me well so I don’t think it deserves to be called that. I mean, not all good-lookings are good and not all bad-lookings are bad so...” 

That hit Soonyoung right in the feels. To think about what Jihoon said, it really fits his situation.  People might think that being a Prince is really good until they experience it themselves. And here he is, calling Jihoon’s slippers ugly when it seems like it has a better value than him. 

The way Jihoon smiled when he’s talking about his slippers is something Soonyoung wished he’d see when people talk about him too. How Jihoon describes it as comfortable and fit to him _perfectly_...

He remembered all those people who used to be comfortable around him but are keeping a distance to him now that he’s already the Crown Prince.  He wants someone to smile like that too whenever they talk about him. Not because he’s a Prince...but because he’s Soonyoung. He wondered if he’ll ever find one in this lifetime.

Funny how he’s feeling like this, comparing himself to a slipper but...yeah. This pretty much hurt his heart. 

“We’re supposed to be doing this in front of people, right? How are they going to see us if we’re inside the palace?” Jihoon snapped him back to reality. 

Soonyoung smirked. “There are many traitors here inside the palace. Trust me, it’ll reach Dispatch Royale soon. Plus, of course, the Royal Council and the Queen Mother.”

When they finally arrived, Jihoon gasped in awe as he saw the place where the Royal Family resides in person. He had seen it before on TV and in pictures but he didn’t know it would be this grand.

“Wow, you sure are living the best life,” Jihoon said that only made Soonyoung laugh. 

“Best life?” The Prince sighed as the gates with tiger carvings on it, the symbol of the Royal Family, opened. 

It revealed the huge property. The infrastructures are old yet elegant. The Tiger symbol can be seen all over. From doors, windows...literally _everywhere_. 

When the car finally stopped and Soonyoung opened the car door for Jihoon, the latter hesitated for a bit. 

He’s already feeling small when he met the Prince but he felt smaller when he entered the palace grounds. Even if he already changed clothes, from his slip-ons and tracksuits to leather shoes and turtlenecks, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel out of place. 

He’s like...a little _kitten_ in a forest full of tigers. 

Soonyoung raised a brow when Jihoon didn’t take his hand. “Why?” 

“I-I don’t fit in here. Let’s go...somewhere else.” 

The Prince sighed then bent down so he could talk to Jihoon eye-to-eye. “Juju— I mean, Jihoon, please? Contract aside, I...” He averted his gaze. “I — I mean, we have to make this believable remember? And besides, it’s to practice you for future royal events. Do you remember what I told you when we sealed our contract?” 

The other just stared at him, clueless. “You really have a memory of a goldfish, huh.” Soonyoung chuckled. “I told you, right?” 

“What?” 

Soonyoung held his hand out, waiting for Jihoon to reach out to him. “I _trust_ you, Juju.” 

Jihoon took a deep breath. He looked at the Prince’s hand in front of him. He is the type of person who hates it when he lets other people down. So when he heard the word _trust_ , he ended up taking Soonyoung’s hand. 

The thing about the Kwon Palace is that from the outside, the surrounding structures are all modern-styled. But when you walked to the heart of it, you’ll see that they actually preserved those ancient Joseon dynasty palace.

Soonyoung took Jihoon to what looks like a training ground for period dramas. Wait, it really is that training ground Jihoon sees in _sageuk_ dramas.

There are archery target boards with drawings of the tiger on it, lined up on the far end. 

“Don’t tell me, we’re...” 

“We’re doing archery,” Soonyoung told Jihoon with a huge smile on his lips. This is one of the activities he enjoyed doing the most. The Royal guards lines up on each side, watching the Prince as he took the bow and arrow from the rack. 

Jihoon just stood there silently as he saw Soonyoung happily positioning himself in front of the target. 

“Ready to fall in love with me, Juju?” Soonyoung smirked and Jihoon just wants to wipe that smirk off that face. 

“Ha! You wish!” Jihoon answered while gritting his teeth.

“Is he always that confident in archery?” Jihoon asked Wonwoo beside him.

The captain of Royal Guards cleared his throat, probably surprised Jihoon would talk to him. “He’s the number one in archery in the whole palace. He’s never been defeated by anyone before.”

Jihoon snorted. “Probably because you all just let him win.” 

When the Royal Guard didn’t answer, Jihoon laughed. 

“Oh, he missed!” The crowd whispered. 

Jihoon returned his gaze at the Prince who hit a circle far away from the bullseye. “See! I told you!” 

“That’s how he is when distracted,” Wonwoo said worriedly, a small smile tugging from his lips. 

“Distracted? Why would he be distracted?” Jihoon didn’t even notice that Soonyoung is already eyeing him and Wonwoo. 

“Juju!” 

“Hmm?” 

He was startled when Soonyoung walked towards him and made him stand next to him. 

“Eyes on me only, okay?” The Prince said in a serious tone, eyes fixated on Jihoon that made the latter gulp. 

Soonyoung took another arrow, positioned his body, took a deep breath, before releasing the target that hit the bullseye.

Jihoon just looked at him, clearly amazed. He realized how popular the Prince is in both genders as he saw the palace maids serving them foods and even some of the palace guards cheering and squealing over him. The rumors about the Prince being an idiot is not at all true. So, he has cool moments like this. He might’ve swooned if only he didn’t remember that he’s on a fake date with him.

“How’s that, Juju? Did I hit it right?” Soonyoung proudly asked, a huge smile plastered on his lips.

Jihoon, just because he wants to annoy the Prince, would never say he found him cool earlier. Instead, he just shrugged. “I can do better than that if someone will teach me.”

The Prince snorted. “Aigoo~ do you want me to teach you?”   
  


Soonyoung tugged Jihoon’s hand and made the latter stand in front of him. Jihoon took the bow and arrow from the table. However, when Soonyoung started placing his hands on his waist to adjust his posture, and when the Prince positioned his limbs so he could aim for the target, Jihoon started regretting his decision to fake boast to the Prince. 

“You have to straighten your arm like this,” Soonyoung instructed as his fingertips brushed against Jihoon’s who’s holding the bow firmly. “Tighten your grip on the arrow.” Soonyoung then wrapped his hand on Jihoon’s right hand gripping the arrow. 

Jihoon almost lost it when the Prince touched the only part that is exposed on his neck. Soonyoung’s voice low as he whispered, “Breath deeply.” 

The other didn’t know if he stopped breathing but it seems like it. He cursed mentally. He’s really not used to be in close proximity to people like this. 

“Then, release.” 

As expected, Jihoon failed on his first try. It didn’t even reach the target boards. It made Soonyoung chuckle. He patted Jihoon’s head and said, “Juju, you worked hard but I still won.” 

“This is not a competition, Your Highness!” Jihoon protested to the Prince who’s still laughing at him. “Also, who even hit the target at first try? That’s absurd!” 

“Okay, if you hit the target board on your next try, I’ll let you handle our next date. I’ll let you be the Prince, I’ll be your servant. How’s that?” 

Jihoon’s inner spirit fired up. What Soonyoung didn’t know about Jihoon is that when his competitive spirit is awakened, he’ll do anything to win. 

“You’ll let me do our next date my way when I hit the target board even if it’s far from the target?” 

“Call!” Soonyoung agreed, confident Jihoon would not even reach the boards. 

“Okay, call!” Jihoon challenged as he went to his position earlier again to shoot arrows. 

“Do you want me to assist you again?” Soonyoung was about to touch Jihoon again when the latter stopped him. 

“No! Stay put right there! Don’t move. No _distractions_.” 

Soonyoung smirked upon hearing about distractions. “Am I distracting you? Okay, I’ll let my Juju concentrate now, I’m sorry.” 

Jihoon gritted his teeth. Fuck this idiot Prince and his ego. 

He took a deep breath as he aimed at the target. He poured all his strength on his right arm. He inhaled and exhaled again as he released the arrow. 

The next date would be done in Jihoon’s _way_. 

👑👑👑

The Prince took Jihoon to a field the latter recognized as a place where you do horseback riding. 

Wow, this date is really on another level and Jihoon can’t seem to keep up. However, he found it nice to see the Prince excitedly telling him about some things while they were making a mini-tour inside the Palace. 

Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon seems like he’s a bit uncomfortable. “Are you okay, Juju? Is there something wrong?” 

“Uhh, there’s none,” Jihoon replied. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Soonyoung it’s because of his shoes. 

_He might be tired of walking,_ Soonyoung thought. 

He tightened his grip on Jihoon’s hand as he led him to one of the horse stables. “Ready to meet my friends, Juju?”

“Juju, meet Lulu, Lili, and Lala.” 

When the Prince mentioned _friends_ , he thought, he’d meet his equestrian friends, however, when they went inside the stable, Soonyoung happily introduced him to the horses residing there. 

Jihoon’s mouth is agape as he watched Soonyoung happily petting the white horse he called Lulu. “You sure know how to name your pets, right?”

“Of course! They’re cute, right?” 

Jihoon just facepalmed. He still can’t accept that the Crown Prince gave him _Juju_ as a pet name. 

“Don’t you...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “Don’t you have a pet name for me already? You should have it by now tho?” 

Jihoon froze. He then averted his gaze. He actually hasn’t thought of a pet name for the prince. “Don’t make me pay extra! I’ll surely think of what to call you on our next date.” 

With that, the Crown Prince smiled then let Lulu out of her stable. “Let’s go?” 

“Where?” 

“A Kwon Palace tour with the Crown Prince as your personal tour guide.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon was struggling to go up to his horse. That’s when Soonyoung decided that he shouldn’t be left alone. So when he finished helping Jihoon get on Lulu, he went up behind him too. 

“Why are you here? I thought we’re riding separate horses?” Jihoon stuttered. They’re in close proximity again and his heart is being abnormal again doing backflips he couldn’t understand.

Soonyoung just smiled at him, eyes forming slanted lines. “I don’t want you to _fall_ , Juju.” 

Jihoon’s mouth is agape. “Y-Yeah, please don’t _let_ me fall.” He said before Soonyoung commanded the horse to run.

The Palace grounds is huge yet Jihoon found it empty. Compared to the cramped space they have in the orphanage, it’s really, really huge but... _solitary_.

Behind them, his Royal Guards tail them wherever they go. However, he wonders if the Prince ever feels like he’s alone when he’s here.

Of course, he won’t say that. Rule #11 clearly said that they have to respect each other’s privacy. It’s not like Jihoon is nosy. He’s just purely curious.

“Now that we’re alone, let’s plan our next steps. The last time we talked, we didn’t get to talk about our relationship details.” Soonyoung said when he made sure they got a safe distance from his guards.

“Oh, right! We must talk about that.” Jihoon realized. They should answer the same thing when asked about them being a couple.

“So, as you know, I’m...” Soonyoung felt embarrassed to say it. But in the end, he said it. “I rarely go out of the Palace. The time when we exchanged our bags, that’s one of the rare times I go out for official palace business. When the Queen Mother asks me to take care of things.” 

“Just tell them we met at the airport,” Jihoon suggested. “We exchanged bags, then from then on, we always meet secretly whenever you’re out.” 

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking of.” No, he won’t include Jisoo’s suggestion about him hearing Jihoon moan. That’s TMI. He didn’t even know who that is. “We should know a bit of info about ourselves too. Your favorite color, favorite milk to drink, favorite hobby, favorite hangout place.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Right, we shouldn’t go around telling everyone we’re a couple when we don’t even know some basic facts about ourselves.” 

“Favorite color?”

“Yellow!” 

“Blue!” 

They both answered. Jihoon said he really likes yellow because that’s the color of the stars to which Soonyoung just snorted. 

“That’s the color kids made up as the color of the stars! There are many colors of the stars, don’t you know that?” Soonyoung laughed. 

“Of course, I know! How about you? Why blue? Because the sky is blue?” Jihoon asked.

The Prince shook his head. “It’s because the sea is blue.” 

Jihoon snorted at what he said too. “Idiot! The sea is blue because the sky’s color is reflected on it!” 

“Shut up! We’re both idiots.” 

“Favorite food?” 

“Kimchi fried rice!” 

“Rice! With coke! And ramen!”

“Oh, I thought Princes don’t eat native foods. Like, you only eat pasta and some other food I don’t even know what is called.” Jihoon said, amazed at how the Prince’s favorite food is kimchi fried rice. 

“A prince’s stomach is a human’s stomach too. Do you think I’ll survive with just pasta?” 

Jihoon shrugged. “Who knows?” 

“Is ramen delicious?” 

That’s when Jihoon turned his head a bit to look at Soonyoung’s face incredulously. “Are you seriously asking me that? You haven’t eaten the God’s food, ramen?” 

“I’ve eaten those authentic ones. What I meant are the instant ramens. The one you put water into then after 3 minutes, it’s ready to eat?” 

“As I’ve said, it’s a god’s creation. Whoever invented instant ramen should be in heaven.” Jihoon said as he made a hororok sound. He heard the Prince sigh on his back. 

Hot breaths of peppermint tickled Jihoon’s exposed part of the neck. 

“Do you want me to make you one?” Jihoon asked, hesitantly. 

“Really?” He could sense the happiness in the Crown Prince’s voice. 

“Three wishes, remember?” Jihoon said and Soonyoung pouted. 

“Calculative Juju. You sure know how to make deals.” 

“Favorite brand of underwear?” 

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide when the Crown Prince asked about that. “Ya! Why would you ask something about that?!” 

“Just in case someone asked, you know—”

“No!” 

“Favorite anime?” 

“Moonlight Angel!”

“Moonlight Angel!” 

They both gasped when they heard each other’s answers. They paused for a bit before they sang a part of the anime’ OST. 

“Wow, finally a connection!” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

“I didn’t know you have it in you but you’re actually an intellectual, Your Highness.” Jihoon joked. 

“I am an intellectual!” Soonyoung pouted. It feels good to have someone have the same like as you. He couldn’t even bring it up to anyone because he’s afraid no one would like to listen. “Your voice is beautiful, by the way.” 

Jihoon smiled. It’s not everyday he gets a compliment about his singing other than the kids and Chan. “Thanks. The kids say so too.” 

“You sing for them?” 

“Lullabies! The kids really love my lullabies.” Jihoon replied, a fond smile painted on his lips. 

“Wow, I wish someone could sing me to sleep too. I’m actually having difficulty sleeping.” Soonyoung murmured but because of their proximity, Jihoon heard it. 

“I can sing you a lullaby too.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled upon hearing that. It immediately disappeared when he realized what Jihoon is doing. “If that’s for an extra fee, I swear to god—”

“How did you know?!” Jihoon chuckled. It’s really hilarious pissing the Crown Prince off. 

Soonyoung made Lulu slow down as they reach a part of the palace grounds facing a cliff. 

“Tell me, you have a birthmark on your...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “—on your butt, right?” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened upon hearing that. “I-I... Ya! I have none! Why would you think that?” 

“Look! The sky is dark. We were supposed to watch the sunset here.” The Crown Prince sulked. 

“I think it’s you who jinxed it!” Jihoon accused that made Soonyoung gasped. 

“Uhh, this is supposed to be romantic. Look at that dark sky.” 

“I think it’s going to rain,” Jihoon commented that made Soonyoung pout even more. 

“It shouldn’t rain!” Soonyoung said as he pulled Lulu to go back. 

The truth is, he prepared a garden candlelit dinner that’s why it shouldn’t rain. This was supposed to be perfect but it seems like everything isn’t going according to plan. 

Soonyoung tugged Jihoon to what seems like a maze garden a bit far from the stables. Jihoon flinched multiple times when he felt the shooting pain from his toes. 

“Time out! Time out! Can you please slow down? I’m out of breath and my feet hurt.” Jihoon said. It made Soonyoung worry. He’s been noticing that Jihoon’s in pain ever since earlier. So, he really chose the wrong shoe size. He wants to smack his head on the spot. 

He slowed down his walking strides, mindful of Jihoon. 

When they finally arrived in the middle of the garden maze, Soonyoung made Jihoon sit on one of the two chairs facing each other. 

Jihoon gasped in awe. This is yet another beautiful place inside the Palace. There are many fairy lights and some candles scattered and arranged there. If only Jihoon didn’t remember it’s a fake date, his heart might’ve been doing several backflips by now. 

Well, it does. But Jihoon dismissed it thinking it’s just him and his date-deprived self. 

“Wow, is this like your hiding place or what?” Jihoon asked but Soonyoung’s mind is on somewhere else. He glanced at Jihoon’s feet, worried. 

Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung suddenly stood up. “W-Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be back. Please, wait here. It’ll just take a minute.” 

👑👑👑

“Your Highness?”  Wonwoo followed Soonyoung who came out of the maze garden. Turned out he went to his room. There, he found him searching for something. 

“Won, where’s that slipper I often use? That Gucci one with fur— Oh! I found it!” Soonyoung exclaimed, the stars in his eyes twinkling when he found it. “Juju’s feet are hurting. I have to give this to him.” 

_ First dates.  _ They say no one’s perfect at first try. Well, it pretty is much true. First dates are supposed to be memorable, yet full of flaws because well....first times aren’t always _perfect_. 

Just when he was about to go back to the maze garden, the rain suddenly poured. 

“Juju—” Soonyoung remembered. He told Wonwoo to get him an umbrella and that Jihoon might be lost because it’s a pretty complicated maze. 

He ran towards the maze to get Jihoon. He ran, ran and ran...

However, when he finally reached the center of the maze, Soonyoung didn’t see Jihoon in there. 

He ran, ran and ran again searching for Jihoon. For the first time, he wants to curse the one who made such a complicated maze inside their Palace. 

“Found you!” Soonyoung said, panting. 

He was about to run towards Jihoon who’s standing there, soaked with rain. He didn’t expect someone else to be there too. 

There, holding an umbrella shielding Jihoon from the raindrops, is _Jeonghan_. 

The Crown Prince is one step too late... ** _again_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be updating more often now~ :) 
> 
> also, say hello to prince jeonghan uwu


	10. the prince that is not very charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good shoes take you to good places, the Prince says. Only if the shoe fits right...Jihoon realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~ here’s chapter 10. enjoy uwu 
> 
> prince jeonghan, what’s your role in this story? 🤔

Jihoon watched as the Prince walked away from the garden maze. He then wondered why he would suddenly leave him there with only the candles and fairy lights as company. 

A sharp pain from his bruised toes made Jihoon flinch. So, this is why you really have to wear the right shoes. 

Shoes, no matter how beautiful and luxurious it is, if it doesn’t fit you, it would only hurt you while trying to take the road you want to take. 

_ Good shoes take you to good places, the Prince says. Only if the shoe fits right...Jihoon realized. _

The whole day, Jihoon pondered deeply on this thought. He appreciated all the efforts the Prince has put into their first date. 

The Prince is not at all mean. He’s _good_. But Jihoon thought that if he has to live all his life confined in this huge suffocating prison called the Palace, he probably won’t survive. 

Jihoon doesn’t belong _here_ , he thought. 

“Fuck, where did he go? I’m hungry.” He was snapped back to reality when he heard his stomach rumbling. He hasn’t eaten anything since lunch.  Jihoon was about to walk out of the garden maze to look for the Prince when he heard a faint sound. It’s very, very soft but he figured it’s not far away from him. 

It’s the sound of a kitten _meowing_. Jihoon, despite the pain in his feet, went to look for the source of the sound. 

“Little kitty, come out. This oppa won’t hurt you~” Jihoon called. He crouched down to search for the kitten but to no avail. He cursed when it started raining. “Oh my god, little kitty, where are you? You’ll gonna get sick.” 

When he turned right and saw a cute little white-furred tail from one of the bushes in the complicated maze garden, Jihoon’s lips tugged into a smile. 

“Found you~” Jihoon crawled towards the kitten, careful not to scare it when he suddenly bumped heads with someone who came from the other corner of the maze. 

Jihoon winced as he rubbed his forehead, the guy mirroring what he’s doing. The latter is wearing a purple cardigan. Jihoon just stared at him in awe because the said guy is... _beautiful_.

“Uyu~ I finally found you,” Jeonghan said as he took the kitten, fur as white as milk,in his arms. When the other guy noticed Jihoon and finally realized he’s also getting wet from the rain, Jeonghan took the umbrella he was holding earlier. He stood up and shielded said the guy from the rain. 

He even held out his hand towards Jihoon, eyes full of worry, and offered to help him stand up. “Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m...okay.” Jihoon didn’t know why he stuttered. Is he star-struck? Is this what angels look like? 

“That’s a relief.” The guy smiled and Jihoon concluded yes, it definitely is what angels look like. 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung stood there, frozen, watching as Jihoon and the other prince, stare at each other under the rain. _A beautiful sight indeed_. He heard something crack. He’s more than certain it’s not his heart. 

He tightened his grip on the umbrella he was holding and the pair of slippers he brought for Jihoon. 

What he did next is something...the old Soonyoung from two years ago, won’t be able to do. 

He walked towards the two guys. Jihoon’s eyes widened when Soonyoung suddenly appeared beside him and wordlessly took his hand, taking him away from the scene. 

“Ya! Slow down, will you? My feet...hurts.” Jihoon said when Soonyoung basically dragged him out of the maze.  Soonyoung didn’t seem like he’s hearing anything Jihoon is saying. He continued to take Jihoon out of there.  “Ya! Idiot prince! I said, slow down!” Jihoon exclaimed. He’s a bit pissed off that Soonyoung is tugging him a bit aggressively as if he just witnessed something he should have never seen. 

The prince halted and Jihoon immediately regretted what he just said when Soonyoung faced him with a serious expression he didn’t even see when the Prince is playing archery earlier. 

_ It’s...scary.  _

_ Is he mad?  _

_ What did I even do?  _

Those thoughts clouded Jihoon’s mind. 

Jihoon actually searched a little about the Prince. He should put on an act as his boyfriend, right? He might as well know some basic facts about him. His ignorance landed him in that situation. Might as well never repeat the same mistake again. 

He discovered that Soonyoung is a Gemini. Well, same as his best friend. He automatically shivered just by reading that.

Junhui looks like he’d never hurt a fly and that he’s always playing around but the last time some bad guys bullied Jihoon calling him an orphan, and all sort of names, Junhui, the ever caring best friend that he is, kicked all of their butts with a martial arts technique he uses until now. 

And that’s how Jihoon knew how he should never mess up with a Gemini. The twins live inside of them. You’ll never know when you’ll awaken the feral one. 

Jihoon gulped when Soonyoung faced him without saying a word. He wanted to say, _“I’m sorry, I’m at fault.”_ but he couldn’t get a word out of his own throat. Shivers ran down his spine. He didn’t know if it’s because of the coldness of the rain or the coldness of the guy in front of him.

He was startled when Soonyoung handed him the umbrella he was holding. Jihoon was expecting he’ll walk out of the scene but he was surprised when the Crown Prince, just like what he did earlier at the boutique, knelt down in front of him. 

“W-What are you—" The next thing Jihoon knew, the Prince is already taking the shoes off of him. He bit his lower lip as he watches the Prince replace it with a pair of slippers Jihoon recognized as Gucci. “Ya...you don’t have to...” 

When the Prince finished replacing them, he stood up then looked at Jihoon without saying a word again. He then took off his outer suit and wrapped it around Jihoon’s shoulder. 

Soonyoung sighed, took the umbrella from Jihoon’s then took the latter’s hand again. “I’ll take you home, Juju.”

The ride home is quiet. Jihoon felt suffocated as they sat on each side of the car. The space between them is not that huge but Jihoon felt like there’s a huge wall separating them. 

Soonyoung is still not saying anything. Jihoon started to think he did something wrong but he couldn’t remember what it is. So, he just decided to distract himself and look outside the window.  Wonwoo just glanced at them through the front mirror. He shook his head looking at the Crown Prince’s expression. 

When they finally arrived at the orphanage, the car halted and Jihoon was trying to think of a word to say but he couldn’t. 

The date... err, the first _fake_ date is good. He wanted to say that. But at that moment, he just wants to get out of the car fast. 

“I-I’ll...return the slippers next time.” 

“No need,” Soonyoung replied coldly. 

“Good night. Tha—" Jihoon opened his mouth to say something more but in the end, he just closed it. “Take care.” He said as he went out of the royal car. 

Soonyoung sighed as he watches Jihoon walk away through the window. 

“Your Highness, are you okay?” Wonwoo asked, worried. 

“Won, I think I fucked up our first date.” 

👑👑👑

“So, how’s the royal date?” Junhui asked Jihoon the next day. It’s a Sunday but he was called to Junhui’s for an extra job. That is to record a moaning sound again and to shoot a few photos involving that new body chain Junhui purchased from France. “Oh my god, what are those dark circles under your eyes. You look tired and sick, Ji! Mingyu will freak out when he sees this.” 

Jihoon slapped Junhui’s hands away from his face. He went and dove straight to the couch to which he flinched when something hit his tummy again. 

When he looked at it, it’s another sex toy Junhui might’ve left there. “Ya! Put your toys in the right places. What if someone other than me and Gyu visit you?” 

“You know my parents won’t come here and it’s not like I have other friends other than you. Plus, that handsome royal guard is still not mine, so...don’t worry, I’ll put that to good use in the future.” Junhui shrugged and Jihoon just rolled his eyes.  “Ya! Don’t change subjects. I asked how’s your royal date? Why do you look like you haven’t slept? Did you—" Junhui gasped. “Oh my god, I didn’t know it would be that fast.” 

Jihoon threw the sex toy at his best friend who quickly dodged it. “Filthy moon, I wonder how I became friends with you, idiot.” He sat up, thinking about the cold treatment the prince gave him before they parted last night. “The date...is okay.” 

“ _Fake_ date.” Junhui corrected. 

Jihoon groaned. “Fake date, okay. The fake date is okay. I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“Don’t you read Dispatch Royale? With how nosy you are, I know you already read that!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

Junhui grinned. He indeed had read the headlines. “I’m here for the extra details. An exclusive interview with the _fake_ boyfriend himself.” Jihoon is pissed off at the way his best friend is emphasizing the _fake_ word. It’s not like he didn’t know. Duh. 

“I’m sure you already knew we did archery—"

“The prince made him stand in front of him, as he carefully guided his boyfriend how to hold a bow and an arrow, they stared at each other’s eyes. The Prince’s boyfriend missed the target but the arrow seems like it hit his heart instead.” Junhui said without pause, reading something from his phone. 

“What kind of cheesy fiction is that?” Jihoon asked, his brows quirked. 

“That’s how Dispatch Royale wrote it.” 

“The fuck? Are they fiction writers or what? That news outlet seriously needs to shut down. The prince is right. There really are some traitors inside the Palace.” Jihoon said, trying to figure out how their photos leaked and such. 

“Well, they think you’re in some kind of fairytale, Ji. They even gave you two a ship name.” Jun said as he casually scrolls through the Dispatch Royale article. 

“Ship?” 

Junhui sat near his best friend and showed him a video. “Correct, my friend. Let me educate you about SoonHoon.” 

Jihoon almost choked on his own spit upon hearing that. He looked at the article and the way their names are written together, he scrunched his nose. “So, are you telling me they approve of... _us_?” 

Jihoon blinked. He actually didn’t know their names could fit perfectly like that.

“Rule #16! There’s no _us_.” 

“I fucking know!”

Junhui leaned on Jihoon’s shoulder, chuckling. “To answer your question, the ones who made your ship name is just part of 22% who agrees about your relationship.” 

“And the other 78%?” 

Junhui rubbed Jihoon’s back comfortingly. “Don’t worry, I’m part of the 22%.” The other elbowed him right after he said that. “Okay! I’m now part of the 78%.” 

“What kind of person would even do a survey regarding the Crown Prince’s lovelife? Don’t they have a job?” Jihoon crossed his arms, clearly pissed off at how some people in the country just can’t seem to mind their own business. 

“Worried about your Prince?” Junhui quirked his brows. 

That earned a glare from Jihoon. “I will snap every bone in your body, Moon Junhui. He is not _my_ prince, okay. He is no one’s. It’s just that...prince or not, no one deserves to be treated like that.” 

“And why do you say so?” 

Jihoon remembered the palace. It’s huge. Just huge...and solitary. He suddenly remembered the cold treatment Soonyoung gave him before they parted. Despite the cold treatment, he still replaced his shoes wordlessly, he even took him home. 

But then again, Jihoon remembered he actually didn’t know why the prince suddenly became like that. 

Then he suddenly remembered the other guy he saw in the garden maze. Is it because of him? Who is that beautiful person anyways? Jihoon doesn’t even know. Fuck him and his ignorance and goldfish memory.

“So, how’s the prince as a boyfriend?” Junhui, the curious cat that he is, would never forget a question he asked no matter how much you divert the topic. 

“ _Fake_ boyfriend.” Jihoon is the one corrected this time. 

“ _Still_ boyfriend.” Junhui countered. 

“Still _fake_!” 

“Whatever, Jihoon. A fake boyfriend still has the word boyfriend in it. You can’t change my mind.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “One sec you’re reminding me about the rules. Now, you’re telling me this. Pick a concept, will you?” Junhui just shrugged and stuck his tongue out.

You really can’t win against Moon Junhui. He sighed as he leaned on the couch’s armrest, remembering the date he had with Soonyoung yesterday. “The prince is...a moody idiot, that’s for sure.” 

“Idiot? Why’d you said so? Tell me more! Tell me more. I deserve first dibs on the tea!” Junhui excitedly said as he adjusted his position. He lay flat on his tummy then propped his chin on his both palms like an excited teenage girl asking her best friend about her crush. 

“First of all, he chose the wrong shoe size for me just to make himself cool. He’s searching for some dating tips while typing with just one finger. Poor him.” Jihoon was trying to suppress his laughter but failed. He laughed then slapped Junhui’s shoulder. “Oh! Oh! And he names his horses, Lulu, Lili and Lala! God, why is he so...” Jihoon paused, trying to think of the right word to say. “He is so...” 

“Cute?” Junhui suggested. 

“Yes— I mean no!” Jihoon slapped his shoulder again. “No fucking way. He’s not cute! He’s an idiot, moody prince.” 

Junhui rubbed the shoulder Jihoon has been slapping since earlier. “Yes, my poor shoulder from your excited slaps can attest to that.” 

“But why moody?” Junhui asked again when Jihoon suddenly spaced out, thinking about the cold treatment the prince gave him when they part ways. 

“Well, he went from an overly-clingy prince who insisted he’d teach me archery with that weird position, and someone who brought me to the cliff just to watch the sunset to an ice-cold prince who didn’t even glance at me when I told him good night. Do you think I fucked it up?” Jihoon asked Junhui who’s listening to him attentively. 

Just when he thought Junhui is finally thinking about the things he’s saying seriously, the other smirked. “And why are you worried about that?” 

“I-I...” Jihoon thought of a reason to have his way out. “You know I hate it when people leave me in the dark. One second we’re okay then after a few hours, we’re not. Why is he so hot and cold—"

“Hot? I knew it, you find him hot.” Junhui quirked his eyebrows and Jihoon just sighed. 

“Why are Geminis like that?! Dammit.” 

That’s when Junhui gasped loudly. He pretended like he was hurt. “Ya! What does being a Gemini has to do with your first date?” 

“Well, the prince is a Gemini and...I don’t know. Why are you living like there’s someone else inside of you ready to come out anytime?” Jihoon told Junhui who just laughed at him. 

“Well, may I remind you you’re a Scorpio-Sagittarius cusp. What makes you think you’re any different from us?” 

“You know what, let’s stop this conversation. Gyu will come here any time soon. We have to get ready.” 

Jihoon suddenly remembered something. So when he was about to stand up to fit the body chain in his body for the photoshoot, he stopped. He’s contemplating if he’ll ask Junhui about that. 

Knowing fully well how his best friend will just tease him nonstop about this or how Junhui has a 1% chance of answering him with a decent answer. 

In the end, he still _tried_. 

“If you got yourself a boyfriend, what will you call him?” 

Junhui suddenly sat up and smiled at him the brightest. “I’ll call him _Won_.” 

“Won? Like our money? Why?” Jihoon rolled his eyes when he realized why. “I knew it! Because he’s priceless?” 

Junhui just shook his head. “No!” 

“Then why?” 

“It’s because his name is Won. Jeon Wonwoo, Captain of Royal Guards. Duh. Why would I call him other names?” Junhui shrugged and Jihoon regretted his decision to ask Junhui. 

“You are hopeless.” 

“I know and I ain’t denying it.” 

It’s a relief Mingyu arrived at the shop right at that moment. If the photographer hadn’t, Jihoon might’ve smacked Junhui in the head. 

Jihoon went to the changing room and looked at the body chains weirdly. It’s not his first time doing weird photoshoots for ThrustWorthy but these chains are really...yeah, _seductive_. 

He took off his clothes, applied some body foundation to accentuate his well-toned abs then went out to proceed with the photoshoot, wearing the body chain. _Only..._

The thing about Mingyu is that he’s a very professional photographer. No matter how many times he takes a picture of Jihoon wearing those sex toys and other sex stuff, he won’t even blush. 

But that day, he can’t help but turn his gaze away. 

“Ya, why? Do I look weird?” 

He’s been noticing the younger being quiet ever since he came. Jihoon worried it’s because of the news again just like how Seungkwan and Hansol talk to him awkwardly ever since the news of him dating the prince broke out. 

Mingyu took a deep breath. “N-No, hyung! It’s just that...won’t the prince be angry when he knew about your job?” 

Jihoon froze. Yeah, right. The prince didn’t know he has this kind of...job. 

“He—" Jihoon couldn’t find the right word to say. “Just... let’s finish this photoshoot, Gyu. I’m actually feeling cold since earlier.” He shivered. 

The younger just looked at him weirdly. “Huh? But Junhui hyung didn’t turn on the AC tho?” 

“But I’m really feeling cold, Gyu.” Jihoon said as he felt his lips trembling a little. 

“Now that I think about it, you look sick, hyung. Your complexion is not okay.” Mingyu said and Jihoon remembered how he got soaked in the rain last night. 

“Aish, it’s that idiot prince’s fault,” Jihoon said through gritted teeth, careful Mingyu won’t hear it. “I-I’m fine!” 

“Are you sure, hyung? We can postpone this—" Then Jihoon remembered what he heard at the hospital about ThrustWorthy having some financial problem. 

Lee Jihoon is someone who never wants to be a burden to anyone. Him, postponing this photoshoot because of flu, might delay the shop’s operation too. 

Even if Jihoon feels like he’ll freeze anytime soon, he told Mingyu, “Please, continue. I can handle this.” 

Hardworking Jihoon is hardworking. But stubborn Jihoon is stubborn, too.

👑👑👑

Soonyoung stared at his phone for about an hour already. He’s tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed.  He glanced at Jiji in the cage, staring at him like he just lost his mind. “Don’t stare at me like that, Jiji. I’m not waiting for anything, okay?” 

The hamster, as if understanding what he said, just went to eat the sunflower seed the Prince gave him earlier that day. 

“You sure have a simple life, Jiji. When hungry, eat. When bored, play. When tired, sleep.” Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lucky you, you don’t have to hire a fake boyfriend to escape an engagement.” 

Wonwoo, who’s been watching the prince, sighed. “Are you still not going to contact him, Your Highness?” The Prince has been like this ever since they went home from taking Jihoon home and he’s really worried. 

Soonyoung sighed. “I’ll just pay him extra fees. I-I...really think I fucked up, Won. Nothing worked according to plan that day. I told you I want it to be perfect.” 

“What makes you think it isn’t perfect?” Wonwoo asked, adjusting his eyeglasses. 

“Okay, I chose the wrong shoe, I missed the first shot in archery, we didn’t see the sunset, it rained...and...and...” Soonyoung shut his eyes when he remembered that moment when he saw Jeonghan and Jihoon standing facing each other.  “Won, I saw him with Jeonghan hyung and I...don’t know why my first instinct is to drag Jihoon out of there.”

No, he wouldn’t admit he almost lost his shit at that moment. That’s why he basically dragged Jihoon out of that scene. It keeps replaying inside his head. He didn’t even know why he did that in the first place. 

Soonyoung figured...he just simply lost it. 

“I don’t know why... but I’m..” Soonyoung bit his lip. “Won, I’m...” 

“Afraid?” Wonwoo completed and it made Soonyoung shut up. 

The fact that an almost the same scenario happened two years ago...Soonyoung might’ve just lost it for a moment. That almost same scenario of two people standing facing each other, with him left in the shadows. 

Soonyoung shut his eyes tight at the thought. 

“Forget it. It’s not like Jihoon and I are really... _something_.” Soonyoung said as he played with Jiji through the rails of the hamster’s cage. “Maybe, I just did what I should have done two years ago.”

Now, he didn’t know how to talk to Jihoon again. He realized just how he turned into someone else after taking Jihoon home and he’s afraid Jihoon thinks of their date as an awful experience. 

“Nothing is perfect on the first try, Your Highness. I believe I already told you that. There are unforeseen events on your date but...” Wonwoo’s lips turned slightly upwards when he saw the Prince waiting for him to continue. “I can attest that Lee Jihoon-ssi enjoyed it.” 

“H-He did?” 

Wonwoo hummed in response. He might be silent most of the time but it doesn’t mean that he’s not observant. He noticed every smile on Jihoon’s face every time the prince does something. Those little stares whenever the prince isn’t looking. The way he laughs whenever the Prince did something funny. 

(The way he blushed...when they’re in close proximity.)

Those are enough evidence that Jihoon actually did enjoy the date. 

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up when Wonwoo told him that Jihoon enjoyed their date. He didn’t know why he felt relieved.  But then he remembered again how he became aloof when he took him home. He grabbed his hair in frustration. “Ugh, still! I can’t talk to him. How would I explain to him why I acted that way?” 

“I’m already calling him, Your Highness. I thought you told me to contact him. Oops.” Wonwoo said wearing his usual poker face expression, waving his phone in front of him.  Jihoon’s caller ID already on the screen. 

Soonyoung immediately snatched the phone away from Wonwoo, even falling from the couch during the process, but it was too late when he heard Jihoon’s raspy voice from the other line. 

“H-Hello, Seungkwan? Is that you? I’ll be going to work today. Don’t...” Jihoon coughed, his voice sounds tired. “Don’t worry, I can manage.” 

“Ya, Juju. Are you sick?” Soonyoung asked when he noticed Jihoon’s hoarse voice. 

“Oh, fuck. I thought it’s Seungkwan—" Jihoon coughed again. 

“Ya! You’re sick! Is that because you got rained on?”

“No!”

“Have you taken your meds?” 

“No need. I-I’m fine.”

“Don’t go anywhere today. I’ll be going there right now. Don’t move! You might fall!” Soonyoung said, already signaling Wonwoo to prepare the car and his clothes. “Won, call Jisoo hyung quick! This stubborn dumbass won’t listen to me I can feel it.” 

👑👑👑

“The audacity of that idiot to tell me not to move.” Jihoon tsk-ed. He’s a bit dizzy because of a terrible headache. He’s been sneezing and coughing since yesterday too. “He went from ignoring me to being worried about me all of a sudden. I can’t stand him.” 

Jihoon opened the door of the cafe. Both Seungkwan and Hansol went to him. “Hyung! The boss told us you won’t be going to work. Why are you here?” 

Jihoon just shrugged. He went to the dressing room to change. “You know I have bills to pay. One day of absence is a huge loss for me, Kwannie.” 

He rubbed his temples when his head began spinning again. “Ugh, fuck headaches. Fuck this flu. Fuck that idiot Prince.”

Jihoon went out of the staff room and almost tripped when he felt dizzy again. Good thing someone caught him. He was about to thank Hansol or Seungkwan when he saw whose arms he fell into.

Wearing their cafe uniform is the Prince, his hair parted in the middle, looking at him with what Jihoon thought as worried eyes. 

_ “I told you not to go anywhere, right? I told you I don’t want you to fall, right? How stubborn can you get, Lee Jihoon?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mad prince soonyoung is 🔥 but he’s scary too hhhh but the way he still cares about jihoon is just :((( 
> 
> what is he doing in jihoon’s workplace? omg and juju, why are you sick 😭😭😭
> 
> ALSO: HOW DO YOU EXPECT US NOT TO FALL IF YOU LOOK LIKE THAT, YOUR HIGHNESS
> 
> last question: who do you think will fall first? i say, wonhui! :D 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are highly-appreciated~


	11. peter pan, you'll fall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pan said to just think of happy thoughts so you can fly. So why does Jihoon felt like he's...falling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my fave chapters~ 
> 
> i hope you enjooooy 💕 
> 
> soonyoung finally replied to jihoon’s post on weverse so i’m updating earlier than planned uwu (it took him a breakup song to reply 🤧)

Jihoon didn’t know if the heat he’s feeling is because of his fever or it’s because of the man holding him in the most gentle way in his arms, the smell of peppermint breath hot against his skin. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Jihoon stuttered as he struggled to get out of Soonyoung’s hold before it could do any more damage to his pounding heart. 

The Prince really likes to be in close proximity with Jihoon but Jihoon...the touch-deprived man that he is, thinks that it sends weird signals to his brain that makes his heart racing at an abnormal speed.  He made a mental note to ask for an extra fee every time the Prince does this before he ends up in a hospital because of a sudden heart attack. 

_ The Crown Prince...is really dangerous for his heart, Jihoon noted of that.  _

“You really don’t like to listen, don’t you?” The Prince said, not letting Jihoon get out of his hold. “I told you to not go anywhere and here you are. Stubborn Juju is stubborn.” 

“W-Why do you care—" Jihoon whispered, cheeks flushed. 

“Because I’m your boyfriend!” 

Jihoon’s heart might’ve gone crazy again if it wasn’t for the signal the prince is sending him through his lips. It kept on pointing to his left. When he looked at the direction his lips is pointing, he saw Seungkwan and Hansol looking at them like they’re watching a romantic movie live. 

_Of course, this was an act. Who are you fooling, Lee Jihoon?_

“Y-You don’t need to do this. Our contract says we only have to meet on weekends.” Jihoon whispered, feeling dizzier. 

Soonyoung didn’t fail to notice that. He ignored what the other said and tugged Jihoon to make him sit on one of the chairs in the cafe. 

“This won’t do. Just rest for today, Juju.” Jihoon was startled when the Prince cupped his face. “See? You look horrible!” Soonyoung swept his bangs and placed the back of his palm on Jihoon’s forehead then put his other free hand on his own. “You have a fever too. Rest.” 

Jihoon removed Soonyoung’s hand on his forehead. “I-I’m fine! I already told you!” 

“You’re not! See! You look pale!” 

Jihoon shook his head. “I have bills to pay, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “This is why I’m here.” He hit his chest with his fist as if to show Jihoon that he can do it. 

“No! I’m a strong, independent man. I don’t need your money. I already told you, you’re not my sugar daddy—"

The Prince laughed even more, eyes forming slanted lines. “Who said I’ll be your sugar daddy and I’ll give you money? I may be a prince but I spend my resources wisely.” 

“Then, what are you—" Jihoon’s eyes widened when he realized what the Prince would do. “Don’t tell me...” He looked behind him and saw Wonwoo and the other royal guards dressed in their cafe uniform too. 

Soonyoung stood yo and proudly showed off the “ _Coffee, Tea or Me_ ” uniform his Jisoo hyung lent him. “I already gained your boss’s approval.” 

The chimes on the cafe door dinged and Jihoon was shocked when he saw Junhui entering the shop. 

“Jihoon! Where are you stubborn dumbass?! I told you to stay at home, right—" He stopped nagging when he caught sight of the Royal Guard who just diverted his gaze away from the newly-arrived guy. “Oh, hi...” He shyly said and Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

“Ya! What are you doing here?” Jihoon shouted. 

“I called him to help.” The prince said. “We’ll be your substitutes.” 

Jihoon whispered through gritted teeth, his headache getting worse. “Are you crazy? The whole nation will kill me if I make you serve coffee.” 

The Crown Prince just shrugged. “What’s wrong with the Crown Prince serving coffee?” 

The other shook his head. “Are you kidding me? You are born to be _served_. Not to _serve_.” 

Soonyoung just gave him a smile and Jihoon didn’t like it when he smiles like that. He knew something worse is about to come out of his lips. Well, he ain’t wrong. 

“Maybe I was born to serve my Juju and they can’t do anything about that.”

Jihoon heard Seungkwan squealing and his own heart beating abnormally again. The Crown Prince is really doing well in this whole act. It’s _unfair._

“No, this is gonna be disastrous.” 

“Stop that! You’ll fall!” 

As if to show the prince he’s alright, he suddenly stood up that he later regret because as soon as he did, he felt dizzy again and the prince caught him again in his arms. 

“I told you, you’d fall, right?” Soonyoung said, worry written all over his face. “What if I’m not here to catch you?” 

This is so not good, Jihoon thought. 

👑👑👑

The Prince tugged Jihoon towards the room where the owner stays when he’s there. Jihoon’s eyes widened when he realized where Soonyoung took him. 

“You’re taking this way too seriously, do you know that?” Jihoon sighed. 

“Huh?” Soonyoung asked, ignoring what Jihoon said while trying to arrange the couch pillows on Jisoo’s office to what he thinks will be comfortable for Jihoon. “Of course, this is serious. You are sick.” 

“Quit the act. We’re the only ones here.” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung stop on what he’s doing. 

However, he regained his composure, turned to Jihoon with a smile on his face. “Can’t I be genuinely concerned about you, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon was taken aback by what the Prince answered. He didn’t expect to hear that from him. “W-Why would you be concerned about me?” 

It’s Soonyoung’s turn to be taken by surprise by the sudden question. He didn’t know why he blanked out when Jihoon asked that. “It’s because you’re my boy friend.” 

“I told you to quit the act—"

“I meant, boy space friend.” 

Jihoon’s lips formed into an “O”. “You? My friend? And I’m not aware?” 

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand and made him sit on the couch. He rubbed his nape as he awkwardly laughed thinking of a good way to answer that. “Like bros!” 

There’s an awkward silence between them and they both chuckled awkwardly when they realized what Soonyoung just said. 

“Now, bro, rest there while we do the work. Don’t think of anything else and just get better.” Soonyoung said, diverting the topic. 

“How can I not worry if you and my idiot best friend is out there serving coffees? I can’t believe Hong sajangnim allowed this.” Jihoon shook his head. “You know I should really go out there. This really won’t do—"

He was about to stand up again when Soonyoung made him sit again. “No! That’s an order.” 

“Rule #6, do not use your Prince’s card against me.” Jihoon rebutted. 

Soonyoung took his phone out and dialed a number. “I don’t want to use my power but...” His face turned brighter when the one he’s calling picked up. “Hello? Jisoo hyung? Can you tell your employee, Lee Jihoon, to just stay put and rest inside your office?” 

“Ya!” 

Soonyoung grinned. “He won’t listen to the Crown Prince of this nation but maybe he’ll listen to his boss. And oh— remember that coat you’re asking me to buy for you? How about we get that tomorrow?” 

“Sajangnim, there’s really no need—" Jihoon protested. The Prince really has the audacity to do that. He might not be able to use the Prince card against Jihoon but he can use it to others. 

The Crown Prince being an idiot is really just a rumor. He clearly knows how to use his cards well. He heard Jisoo from the other line. “Jihoon-ssi, please rest. I will fire you if you don’t rest, okay?” 

Soonyoung smiled triumphantly when Jihoon sighed in resignation. He won again. “I think that’s settled then.” 

Jihoon gritted his teeth. “You’re really enjoying this.” 

The other just shrugged. “Now, rest. I'll be back to check on you later. Relax, okay? I won’t burn the whole coffee shop down.” 

Soonyoung exited Jisoo’s room then went out with the cafe being flocked with many people. The news about the Crown Prince serving teas and coffees reached everyone like a wildfire. Next thing he knew, they’re all lining up to be served by not just the prince himself but also by his handsome royal guards. 

As soon as he came out, he was welcomed by squealing fangirls and fanboys to which he just sssh-ed. “Calm down everyone. It’s just me.” 

Wonwoo facepalmed when he heard that. The other girls are already checking him out. The Royal Guard wearing not his suit today but a barista outfit, it sure attracts attention. Junhui has to block Wonwoo from everyone’s view. 

The other just looked at him, confused. 

“What?” 

“Why are you there?” 

Junhui smiled at him. “Eclipse.” 

Soonyoung went behind the counter to take over Jihoon’s job. “Okay, now, line up everyone. I’ll ask you just one question. Coffee, tea or me—" He shook his head when he realized something. “Oh, I have to remove myself from the choices.” 

The fangirls asked why, disappointed. 

But the Prince just smiled at them beautifully. It was as if flower petals are raining down on him. 

“You can’t pick me. I’m Lee Jihoon-ssi’s already.”

👑👑👑

** [You can’t pick me. I’m Lee Jihoon-ssi’s already.] **

Jihoon is stopping himself from cringing when he read the headline of Dispatch Royale. “What the fuck is he even saying? Oh my god.” He felt his cheeks heating up. “Oh, my fever is going up. Oh my god. This Prince really.” 

Jihoon rarely looks at the comments but he’s actually curious what the public is saying about them especially when Junhui told them about their ship name. 

**[+1102,-1117]** i wish everyone has a prince soonyoung in their lives.  ㅠㅠ how to be you lee jihoon.  ㅠㅠ

**[+2088,-1107]** oh to be lee jihoon, that someone who owns the prince

Jihoon felt a sense of pride with what he read. “It’s really difficult to be me, folks.” 

**[+0615, -1122]** the prince really looks hot in that barista uniform. lee jihoon-ssi, what did you do in your past life to deserve him 

“That’s exactly my question. What did I do in my past life to be stuck with him.” Jihoon sighed. He zoomed in the picture attached. It’s a picture of Soonyoung, serving them with a huge smile on his face. 

It looks genuine. Different from what Jihoon saw when they went to the palace. Compared to that, this seems more...how can he say it... _More free_. More unrestrained. He didn’t know why but he kinda felt relieved seeing that. 

_Maybe, it’s a bro thing, he thought._

He scrolled some more and found a picture of Junhui and Wonwoo standing next to each other. “Look at this idiot. I bet he didn’t go here for me. He really went here for his Royal Guard. Poor Wonwoo-ssi.” 

Jihoon scrolled down for more comments and he regretted it immediately when he saw some mean comments. 

**[+2217, -6670]** he’s not even handsome

**[+3311, -9945]** what did he even see in him. maybe the prince is really an idiot

**[+4093, -7890]** are you kidding me? my legs are longer than him. crown prince, you are really useless you cant even choose a boyfriend properly

Jihoon closed the article, feeling annoyed with what he read. “You haven’t seen my dick, you cowards! They’re longer and bigger than your future.” 

He’s someone who doesn’t care about what people are saying about him. But when he saw how the people are commenting about the prince, he didn’t know why he felt sad and angry at the same time.  Maybe because he knew the feeling of being judged. All their life, Jihoon and Chan experienced people judging them telling them how they grew up with no parents. How other kids tell them they’re orphans.

It’s sad how people could poke fun at your wound when they don’t even know your pain. 

Seeing the Prince, he knew he has his own pain too. And no one...deserves to be judged like that. 

“Aigoo, Lee Jihoon. You really need to rest, you foolish little bastard.” He told himself as he lay down again, wishing all these thoughts to go away. 

👑👑👑

The prince watched happily as Seungkwan and Hansol count the money they earned that day. The feeling inside his chest is overflowing. This day is a whole new experience for him. 

“Wow! We really tripled our sales today! Sajangnim will be so happy.” Seungkwan exclaimed. 

“And Jihoon hyung will be so happy too!” Hansol said. 

Wonwoo saw the prince staring at the two intently, a smile tugging on his lips. “Your Highness, are you okay? Are you tired?” 

The prince faced him, his smile even bigger, stars dancing inside his eyes as he shook his head. “So, this is what it feels like to earn your own money.” 

Wonwoo’s lips curved into a smile too. The prince has an ice-cold facade every time he faces the council or the Queen Mother, his every move calculated. It’s always as if he’s walking on thin ice. Seeing him in a new light, with that smile painting on his lips, Wonwoo felt relieved and happy for him. “Congratulations on your first work experience, Your Highness.” 

The prince then remembered Jihoon inside Jisoo’s room. He’s so excited to tell Jihoon what he experienced the whole day but when he opened the door, he saw the other, sleeping soundly on the couch.  He tiptoed his way towards him, careful not to wake him up. Soonyoung put his palm over Jihoon’s forehead. The fever is still there but it subsided a little.

He just bent his body there beside the couch as he stared at sleeping Jihoon. “Aigoo Juju, you look cute when you’re sleeping,” Soonyoung said as he swept the stray bangs off of Jihoon’s forehead. 

Hansol opened the door and the prince almost stumbled from squatting when the younger suddenly came. “Oops, I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, no. It’s okay.” Soonyoung rubbed his butt. “What is it? Is there any problem?” 

Hansol scooted towards the prince, hesitantly. “Thank you for everything today, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung just shook his head fondly. “That’s nothing. I am happy to help.” 

The younger looked at Jihoon who’s still sleeping soundly on the couch. “I’m glad he took a day off today.” 

Soonyoung followed his gaze and smiled when he realized that one of his achievements that day is making Jihoon rest. “Is he always this hardworking? Going to work even when he’s sick?” 

Hansol nodded. “Jihoon hyung has always been like that. He’ll endure every pain if it means he can provide for his family back in the orphanage. He is yet to take a day off ever since he started working here. He even covers for us when one of us is absent. I also heard he has some other extra jobs. I really admire how hardworking he is.” 

Soonyoung smiled fondly at the guy whose soft snores can be heard all over the room. “Juju is not just cute. He’s responsible and hardworking too.” He mumbled. 

Hansol shyly brought out a cup of milk tea from behind him. “Also, here. It’s a small thank you for today. Because of you, we’ll be going out early and umm... well...” Hansol shyly rubbed his nape. “Seungkwan and I can go on our date.” 

Soonyoung gasped when he heard that. “A date.” 

“I’m sad Jihoon hyung is sick so you can’t date today. But I know you’ll take care of him so...we’ll be leaving now. Thank you so much, Your Highness.” Hansol said as he bid the Crown Prince goodbye. 

The prince was startled when he heard Jihoon mumbling something. When he checked, he saw that the latter is still sleeping. “Juju is sleeptalking too.” 

“Chan, don’t— I’m not— I’m not sick— Hyung is okay— I’ll be okay — Hyung...is always okay...”

“He even worries for other people when he’s sick.” Soonyoung sighed.  He stared at Jihoon for quite some time before an idea popped inside his head. “Who said we can’t date?” 

He carefully put Jihoon on his back. Thankfully, Jihoon sleeps like a dead log so he didn’t even know when the prince piggybacked him. 

When they went out of Jisoo’s room, Wonwoo and Junhui were waiting for them outside. They gaped when they saw Jihoon sleeping on his back. 

“My best friend found a nice pillow.” Junhui grinned. 

“Where are you taking him, Your Highness? Should we take him to the orphanage?” Wonwoo asked. 

Soonyoung sighed. “No, I think Juju doesn’t want his brother to worry about him. I’m afraid no one can take care of him there too.” 

Wonwoo saw Soonyoung’s creased forehead. He’s really worried about Jihoon. “Then where?” 

The prince glanced at Junhui who’s beside Wonwoo. The guy laughed awkwardly, remembering how horrible his place is. He certainly can’t let the Prince and Wonwoo in there. “Uhh, my place is not really sick-friendly.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. He has no other choice. “Let’s take him home...to the palace.” 

“B-But the Queen Mother is there. You know, outsiders aren’t allowed inside the palace after curfew.”

Soonyoung felt his heart leap when he felt Jihoon nuzzled his head closer to his neck, hot breaths grazing his skin.  He took a deep breath then said, “Let’s take him to my mom’s secret chamber.” 

👑👑👑

After dropping the prince and Jihoon at the palace, Wonwoo was asked to go to the orphanage, tell Chan not to worry and bring food for the kids. 

He already accomplished that. He was welcomed by two young boys glaring at him and four young girls asking him if Jihoon is okay. When he told them that he’s with the prince, they all sighed in relief except for the two kids he remembered Chan called Younghoon and Woon. 

Chan just muttered under his breath about his brother being stubborn again. He thanked Wonwoo and gasped when he saw who he’s with. 

Everything is actually okay except the fact that he didn’t know why but the Crown Prince also told him to take Junhui home. 

The ride going to Junhui’s house is awkward. Well, at least for Wonwoo. Because Junhui looks like he’s not feeling a bit of awkwardness as he continued staring at Wonwoo. 

“Moon—" Wonwoo stopped when he said the word _moon_. “I mean, Junhui-ssi, can you tell me the way?” 

“The way to my heart? Don’t worry, you already managed to get in here.” Junhui said to which Wonwoo just ignored. 

“Your house, please. Tell me the way to your house.” He’s really distracted by the pair of eyes he could see from his peripheral view. 

Junhui laughed. “I didn’t know it’s gonna be this fast. Oh my god.” He put his both palms on his cheeks and fanned himself. “You’re going too fast, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi.” 

Wonwoo stopped the car and heaved a deep, stressed sigh. “Moo— I mean—"

“Why don’t you call me Moon? That’s my name too.” Junhui shrugged. Wonwoo was startled when he felt something poking. When he finally can’t take it anymore and he looked at his side, he saw Junhui poking his arms. “Call me Moon~” 

“No. Junhui-ssi, please tell me your address.” 

Junhui pouted. “Call me Moon or I won’t tell you my address.” 

“No!” 

“Then it’s a no too. We both won’t be able to go home tonight.” Junhui stubbornly said as he leaned his back comfortably on the backrest. 

Wonwoo sighed. He is a man who never let an order left undone. He can’t tolerate this but he has to go home to the Palace. “Fine!” 

Upon hearing that, Junhui’s eyes lit up as he turned his head towards Wonwoo again. “Okay, Wonwon, let’s get it. Call me Moon.” 

Wonwoo felt his face heat up with the nickname. He took a deep breath and tried calling the other with his surname. He didn’t know what’s wrong with him but he really couldn’t bring himself to say that word so carelessly.Not when he told himself that the only person that he would call _moon_ is his other half. 

Call him cheesy or whatever but Jeon Wonwoo is a man of principles. One of his many principles in life is that. 

Idiot Wonwoo didn’t consider people whose actual surname is _‘Moon’_. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and let himself call Junhui with his surname. “M-Moon...” 

Junhui’s cheeks bunched up as he chuckled. “I don’t know what your issue is with the word _moon_ but see? It’s just a piece of cake, Mr. Jeon— Oops? What should I call you? Wonwoo?” 

He saw Wonwoo stiffened. 

“Wonwon?” 

This time, his ears reddened. 

Junhui pretended to think. He gasped when he thought of something. 

“Aha! What about.... _mine_?” 

Wonwoo diverted his gaze and answered with a cold voice again. This Moon Junhui guy is really testing his patience and he couldn’t take all the teasing anymore. “Your address, please?” 

Junhui stopped chuckling and finally composed himself. “Okay, okay. Just chill. You don’t have to be mad. Just go straight then to the left. You’ll see an old alleyway and that’s it. You can drop me off there.” 

When they finally reached the complicated direction Junhui told him, Wonwoo looked around the surroundings. It looks like those alleyways in K-dramas where a psychopath will suddenly appear to kill someone. 

“Are you sure you live here?” 

Junhui nodded. “Thank you for the ride— I mean, the literal ride, Wonwon. I guess we’ll see each other more often.” He said as he got off the car. Wonwoo just shook his head. 

The headache he’s anticipating when the prince decided he needs to have a fake boyfriend is now doubled because of the fake boyfriend’s best friend. 

He was snapped back to reality when Junhui knocked on the window. He immediately rolled it down. “Why? Did you forgot something?” 

“Jeon Wonwoo-ssi.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want to eat ramen with me?” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung bit his fingernails as he watches the Royal Physician check on Jihoon’s condition. Beside him is Jisoo who just shook his head seeing how worried Soonyoung is.  He tapped the younger’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Nyong. Your Juju will be fine.” 

“Ey, hyung~ I’m not!” Soonyoung whispered as he removed Jisoo’s arms from his shoulder. “And stop calling him Juju!” 

Jisoo held his hands up as surrender. “Okay, I won’t call your Juju, Juju.” 

“Hyung!” 

The Royal Physician finished checking on Jihoon. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. It’s just flu and overfatigue. He’ll be fine by getting some rest and by taking the meds I’ll prescribe him.” 

Jisoo chuckled when he heard the deep sigh of relief from Soonyoung. “Yes, you’re definitely not worried, Your Highness.” Soonyoung just glared at him. 

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” The doctor said. Soonyoung cleared his throat as signal and Jisoo immediately nodded. 

“We’ll appreciate it if no one knew about this, Dr. Park.” Jisoo asked the doctor who just glanced at the Crown Prince who’s still looking at Jihoon with worry. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

When Jisoo went back to the room, he found Soonyoung tucking Jihoon in a blanket. 

“Hyung, he’s still freezing, what should I do? Should I get more blankets?” 

Jisoo smirked. “I think body heat is more effective.” 

“Oh, body heat—" Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he realized what Jisoo just said. “Hyung! This is a serious matter!” 

“Yes, this is a serious matter. Why did you bring him here? What will you do if Queen Mother found out about this? She already freaked out enough when she learned you had your date here inside the palace. What about if she learned about her grandson hiding his boyfriend here in the middle of the night.” Jisoo said without pause, stressed with what the Crown Prince did. 

“I can’t take him to the orphanage, hyung.” Soonyoung sighed when he remembered how Jihoon sleep talked earlier. “Juju doesn’t want his brother to worry about him.” 

Jisoo saw the fond and worried look on Soonyoung’s face while talking about Jihoon. “Okay, but once the Queen Mother found out about this, I’m out, okay?” 

The prince looked at him with a huge smile on his face. “Thank you hyung~” 

“Don’t thank me. You still owe me those mugs you dropped earlier today.” Jisoo reminded that made Soonyoung laugh awkwardly. “—and those coffees you spilled.” 

“But, the coffee shop sales tripled because of me!” Soonyoung whined. 

“Half of them is because of your handsome royal guards. Don’t take the credit all to yourself.” Jisoo glanced at Jihoon whose forehead is creased. “Aigoo~ this poor child. This is why I told him many times to take a day off but he prefers overtimes and double pays.” 

Soonyoung sighed when he heard that. Here he is, just sitting inside the palace, feeling so suffocated and then there are people like Jihoon outside the palace, working hard just so they could give their families a good life. 

The prince somehow envied Jihoon because of that. _He wants to do something for someone too._

“I thought his immune system is really strong. I wonder what made him caught the flu.” Jisoo asked and Soonyoung was snapped back to reality. 

“He got rained on when we had our first date.” 

Jisoo laughed. “So, that’s why you’re taking care of him. You’re the culprit?” 

“No— I mean yes! But I also brought him an umbrella even if I’m a bit late.” Soonyoung said the last words in a quiet voice. 

“Late? Why are you late?” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath as the image of Jeonghan and Jihoon replayed inside his head. “Jeonghan hyung...found him first.” 

Jisoo flinched when he heard Jeonghan’s name. “Oh, Prince Jeonghan.” After an awkward silence, he decided to leave Soonyoung and Jihoon there. “I’ll be leaving now.” But before he could exit, he smiled teasingly at Soonyoung. “Don’t do anything to Jihoon, okay!” 

“Ya, hyung! What do you even think of me—"

Jisoo winked. “But remember, body heat is the key.” 

“Jisoo hyung, really.” Soonyoung walked towards Jihoon to check his temperature. The latter creased his forehead. The prince thought he’s gonna sleeptalk again but he didn’t. He leaned his face closer to Jihoon’s face. “Oh, he has a cute mole under his eyes.”

He leaned closer...closer... 

He was startled when Jihoon suddenly opened his eyes. They both screamed when they came face to face with each other. 

And Jihoon’s first instinct? Smack Soonyoung’s face away from him. 

“Y-Ya!” 

“W-Where am I? Where did you take me?” Jihoon checked himself under the blanket. He sighed in relief when he saw his clothes on. 

“Why are you even checking your clothes? Do you really think I’ll do something to you?” Soonyoung scoffed. “Ya! I’m not that kind of guy!” 

“Where am I?” Jihoon asked again. 

“You’re in the Palace.” Soonyoung said, rubbing his forehead smacked by Jihoon earlier. 

The other’s jaw dropped when he heard that. “Why am I here?! In the middle of the night?!” He was about to stand up when he felt his head spinning a little again. 

“The doctor said you have to rest!” Soonyoung made him sit down again and covered his lips with his hands. “And can you please be quiet? It’s way past curfew time already.”

“The kids and my brother is left at home. I have to bring them food.” Jihoon said, worriedly. 

“I already sent Wonwoo there. You don’t have to worry. Besides, I told you it’s already curfew here inside the palace. Do you want to be arrested?” Soonyoung told Jihoon who finally calmed down again. 

Jihoon looked around his surrounding. It looks different than the other building he saw when he first went here. He also glanced at the medicines and food at the bedside table most probably prepared for him. “Why is it different from the palace I remember?”

“It’s my mom’s... it’s far from the other Palace buildings.” Soonyoung replied.

“You don’t have to do this,” Jihoon said, suddenly remembering how awkward he and the Prince separated the last time. 

Soonyoung diverted his gaze as he sat on the chair beside the bed. “I am... _sorry_.” 

Jihoon froze when he heard that. The Prince telling him sorry? He didn’t expect to hear that from him. “W-Why would you be sorry?” 

He looked at the Prince who’s still not looking at him. “For messing up our first date.” 

Jihoon tried to lighten up the atmosphere but ended up failing to do so because his laugh turned more awkward. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s _fake_ anyway.” 

Soonyoung didn’t know why but he felt a slight pang in his chest when he heard that. He finally raised his head then turned to look at Jihoon and laugh too. “Right, it’s fake.”  Soonyoung saw Jihoon shivering. He immediately went towards him. “Are you okay? Are you cold?”

“I-It’s freezing.” Jihoon stuttered, cold creeping into his bones. It’s really rare of him to get flu but once he gets it, it’s always this bad. 

The last time he remembers is when he’s ten years old, he thinks and Chan is already seven. He has to endure the coldness to stop Chan from crying. They’re just little kids back then, what could they even do? 

From then on, every time Jihoon gets sick, he doesn’t say it to Chan or to anyone. He just keeps it to himself. 

“This is why you should have not gone to work today. Look at you.” Soonyoung nagged as he tucked Jihoon under the blanket again. 

“I-I told you I got bills to pay.” 

Soonyoung already burritoed him with two blankets and Jihoon’s still trembling. “This won’t do. I have to—"

“Y-Ya! What are you doing?” Jihoon questioned when Soonyoung suddenly sat beside him. The prince scooted closer to him. He bit his lower lip as if contemplating if he’ll do it. But Jisoo hyung said it’s effective and he trusts his future adviser so much so he ended up wrapping his arms around Jihoon. 

“Body heat.” 

Jihoon’s whole body felt cold but he didn’t know why he suddenly felt heat creeping up his face when he felt Soonyoung’s arms around him. “I-I.... this is excessive skinship—"

“Willing to pay an extra fee if that means you’d stop trembling.” 

With that, Jihoon shut up. He also doesn’t have the strength to push the prince away (that’s what he believes) so in the end, he just let Soonyoung cuddle him— no, he would never call this cuddling. This is just _transferring of body warmth_. 

“You should not hesitate to ask for help from other people. You’re human too.” Soonyoung suddenly said that made Jihoon froze. 

“I’m used to doing things by myself. I don’t want to worry those people around me.” Jihoon replied. 

“As your boy space friend, from now on, you can always ask me for help.” Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon’s arm. He’s hesitant if he should take Jihoon’s hand. 

In the end, he did that made Jihoon taken by surprise. He didn’t know if the sudden surge of heat is because of body warmth or it’s his own heat betraying him. 

_ Either way, it’s because of the Crown Prince.  _

“Not everyone is like you who got the privilege to ask for other people’s help when in need,” Jihoon answered that made Soonyoung stop rubbing Jihoon’s arm. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to have this privilege sometimes.” The Prince sighed and Jihoon somewhat worries if he overstepped his boundaries again. “All my life, people have been doing everything to serve me, to please me. They don’t let me do anything and that’s....not fine. The heart will not live by receiving only. It should give too so it would be complete.” 

Jihoon felt guilty about what he said. He looked at the prince but he’s surprised when Soonyoung is already staring at him so he immediately turned his gaze away. 

“Everyone is always doing everything for me. I...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “I just want to do something for... _someone_.” He didn’t even know why he’s suddenly opening up to his fake boyfriend. “That’s why I’m thankful for today, Jihoon.” 

“W-What did I even do except for being sick?” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “You made me experience new things. The look on the customers’ faces. Their happy faces when you serve them with the drink they like. The happiness on Seungkwan and Hansol’s faces when they went home early today so they could have their date.” 

Jihoon could hear the happiness in the Crown Prince’s voice. He didn’t know why he feels happy too just by hearing that. 

“Juju, I finally did something... _for someone_.” 

Soonyoung felt like his heart is bursting out of his chest because of too much happiness from today’s experience. He was startled when Jihoon adjusted his body so they could be face-to-face. What the other did made his heart feel like bursting more. 

“You’ve worked hard, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” Jihoon said as he pats Soonyoung’s head. The stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes danced while he gently gives him patpats on the head. 

On another hand, Soonyoung’s whole being is chaotic inside too. The fact that Jihoon didn’t even use _‘Your Highness’_ is enough to make Soonyoung warm. 

_ He felt...more human.  _

When Jihoon saw Soonyoung staring at him with an unreadable expression, he immediately stopped what he’s doing and went back to his original position. “I-I’m sorry. That’s what I’m doing when the kids do a great job and...I really think you did well today.” 

Soonyoung smiled with what Jihoon said. He has always wanted someone to tell that to him. And today, someone finally did. 

“Are you saying I look like a kid?” 

“Y-Yes!” Jihoon replied as he nuzzled closer to Soonyoung’s chest for warmth. 

_It’s...comforting._

“You should sleep. You’re sick. You should rest more.” Soonyoung said. 

“And how about you?” 

“I’ll sleep later. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you. It’s just that....I’m actually having difficulty sleeping.” Soonyoung confessed. 

He didn’t expect what Jihoon would answer him. “Do you want me to sing you a song?” 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened with what Jihoon said. “Y-You what? Wow, you turn into a whole different person when you’re sick, Juju.”

“Don’t misunderstand, idiot prince! I’m just doing this because I want to repay you for today. I don’t really like being indebted to anyone.” The other clarified that made Soonyoung laugh. 

“Okay, whatever you say, Juju.” 

“Stop calling me Juju! We’re the only persons here!” 

“Okay, okay. Now give me my [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Y9hGEOA9o5xdA8RHt8jKw?si=Mk9ZFXCqTRW7MxMWVrebYw) reward, Juju” Soonyoung excitedly said. 

Jihoon took a deep breath. It’s his first time singing for another person other than the kids so he’s kinda nervous. “My voice is kinda hoarse because of the flu, okay?” 

“I’m sure that would still be good too.” 

_ “When I first met you, you were dashing _

_ When I first saw your smile, you took the whole world _

_ Little star tonight _

_ I will protect you all night~” _

It’s Soonyoung’s first time hearing Jihoon sing. He didn’t know it’s this beautiful...and calming. He made a mental note to tell the other his first wish: it’s to have Jihoon sing lullabies to him every night. 

_ “Close your eyes and listen carefully to what I'm saying _

_ Before my story ends, you'll be dreaming _

_ Little star tonight _

_ I will protect you all night~”  _

Soonyoung didn’t know when he started having difficulty falling asleep. It must’ve been when he lost his parents. But this night...it’s different. This night, he’s sure he’d be sleeping soundly as he closes his eyes and drifted to dreamland. 

“Little star tonight, will protect you all night~” Jihoon heard soft snores and he shook his head when he realized the prince really did fall asleep. “And here he was boasting he’ll take care of me all night a few minutes ago.” 

Jihoon tucked the Prince under the blanket too. He smiled, realizing that the prince is not really someone cold just like how the whole nation says about him. He’s just like a little child. “Good night, Your Highness.” He said before he drifted off to sleep too. 

The next morning, Soonyoung was awakened by the sound of the opening and closing door. So, he really fell asleep with Jihoon’s lullaby. 

His eyes fluttered open and saw Jihoon beside him who’s already awake. He looks like he just woke up too but he has this shocked expression on his face like he’s seen a ghost.

The prince rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. When he followed where Jihoon’s eyes are, his yawn stopped midway, his still sleepy eyes, now fully awake. 

“It seems like Your Highness forgot our Royal Breakfast with the Council. I didn’t know he’s with a...guest.” 

** “Q-Queen Mother.”  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA im so sooooft ;;; i love writng sick scenes hhh it's making me soft huhu lullaby is little star by standing egg~
> 
> i love wonhui and junnie’s /lowkey/ flirting 🤣 wonwon, why are you panicking hhhh
> 
> plus we get a little verkwan there uwu uwu
> 
> and soonhoon whoaaa~ what a progress to their boy space friend relationship 🤧
> 
> might update earlier if i get more comments this time uwu thank youuuuu~ kudos and comments are HIGHLY-appreciated 💖
> 
> you can also dm me: @soonderehoon on twt~ 
> 
> also, hello queen mother 👑


	12. how prince charming likes his eggs in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a morning erection?”
> 
> It’s gonna be a long day, Soonyoung thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! chapter 12~ happy 2.2k hits and 100+ kudos!! thank you for everyone who commented too~
> 
> howoo tags is soooo dry in my twitter tl ;;;;;; 
> 
> i hope you enjooooy~

Jihoon and Soonyoung’s eyes widened when it finally registered to their half-asleep minds who’s the person in front of them.

It’s none other than Soonyoung’s grandmother, the _Queen Mother_ who just stared at them with a smile that’s unreadable. Soonyoung felt shivers run down his spine.  That’s the smile the Queen Mother always gives him whenever he does something wrong or questionable. 

The Crown Prince is _not perfect_. He does some things that are quite...questionable. And every time that happens, there’s this familiar look that the Queen Mother always gives him. 

That one time she allowed him to go to the beach and he’s too excited he actually took his phone with him to swim because he thought it’s waterproof. 

That one morning he came out of his room with a grave expression on his face. When the palace maids asked him what’s wrong, he told them that his new toothpaste tastes weird. When the poor ladies checked, it’s not toothpaste. What the Prince used is a cleansing foam. 

And just recently, he almost got the whole nation in a state of emergency when he got lost in a royal event just because he’s thirsty. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon both stumbled when they got up from the bed. They even ended up bumping each other’s heads.  When they finally composed themselves, they stood there, awkwardly. They glanced at each other and almost laughed when they saw each other’s bed hair if only they didn’t remember they’re not the only persons inside the room. 

The Queen Mother is not alone. She is with her whole entourage of palace maids and royal guards, together with the Prime Minister and the Minister of Culture. 

“I-I... Grandma— I mean, Your Majesty...” Soonyoung stuttered. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. The confident and proud prince is here, trembling like a baby tiger cub in the presence of the Queen Mother. 

Well, who wouldn’t? Even he is frightened by her intimidating aura too. She’s the Nation’s Queen Mother after all.

The Queen Mother scrutinized Jihoon from head to toe. “You must be...the Crown Prince’s...” 

Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung stood in front of him, intertwining their hands. “He is my boyfriend, Grandma. I-I’m...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry I took him here without your permission. He’s actually sick the whole day yesterday. I-I have to bring him here.” 

There’s an awkward silence inside the room as Soonyoung and the Queen Mother stared at each other’s eyes. Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s hand loosen a bit. He must have been nervous. 

Soonyoung cleared his throat. “I-I’ll accept any punishment, Your Majesty. Just...let Juju— I mean, Jihoon go. He’s actually still sick—"

What Jihoon did next is something he didn’t know he’d be capable of doing. He tightened his hold on Soonyoung’s hand. Even said guy is startled. He immediately looked at the guy behind him with questioning eyes. 

The old Queen looked at the exchange of glances from these two and she can’t help but sigh. This reminds her of something. _This scene is too familiar..._

“No, Your Majesty,” Jihoon said, masking the fear in his eyes with bravery. That’s what he’s good at anyways. “I’m fine now. Please, don’t punish the prince. I’m the one at fault—"

“But Juju...” Soonyoung bit his lip. He hesitantly placed his right hand on Jihoon’s forehead. “You’re still hot.” He whispered, wary of the Queen Mother’s presence. 

“I’m fine now,” Jihoon reassured. 

“Juju, no!” 

“Juju yes!” 

They were about to argue more when the Queen Mother suddenly spoke. “Be ready for the royal breakfast.” 

Jihoon smirked. He smiled victoriously as he said, “See, I told you—"

“ _Both_ of you.” The Queen Mother said before she turned around and left with her entire entourage. 

That left Jihoon and Soonyoung’s jaws dropped open. 

“Did she just...” Jihoon gulped nervously. “Did she just invite me to breakfast?” 

“I think so.” 

“Fuck.” 

Soonyoung didn’t waste any time. He rushed to his wardrobe and searched for what to wear. He shook his head when he remembered he doesn’t have any decent clothes there in his mom’s chamber.  His mom’s chamber is his go-to place whenever he’s troubled or he wants to be alone. He left some comfortable clothes there in case he wants to sleep there or he wants to stay there to just relax. 

All of his formal clothes are in his room which is far from there. They’d surely be late if he’ll go there. And that’s the last thing he wants to happen. He’s already late as it is. 

“Where’s Wonwoo? Why hasn’t he come here?” Soonyoung mumbled as he dialed Wonwoo’s number. 

When the Royal Guard finally picked up, Soonyoung is a bit relieved. “Won, where are you?” 

“I’m on my way there, Your Highness.” 

“Wait, you didn’t come home last night?” Soonyoung asked, suspicious. He looked at Jihoon who’s looking as stressed as he is, when he suddenly remembered he asked Wonwoo to take Junhui home. 

“Actually, I—"

“We’ll talk later, Won. Just come here faster. This is urgent.” Soonyoung said, panic laced in his voice. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Kwon Soonyoung, why did you oversleep last night?" He smacked his own head and said, “Idiot! Idiot!” 

He found a gray sweatshirt. He has no choice but to wear it to the Royal Breakfast. He was about to take off his shirt when Jihoon suddenly shouted. 

“Wait! What are you doing? W-Why are you—"

Soonyoung scoffed and continued taking off his shirt, giving Jihoon a full view of the prince’s tanned abs. Jihoon immediately covered his eyes which is actually too late because he has already seen it anyways. 

“Come on, Juju. It’s not like you don’t have these too.” 

“I-I...” Jihoon couldn’t form any coherent word. “Should I really go to the Royal Breakfast? I’m not a royal.” 

Soonyoung sighed. “We can’t do anything about it. What she says is the law. We can’t break that.” He walked towards Jihoon and took his hand. “Just act normal, okay? Let me do all the talking.” 

“Ohh, I don’t think I can trust you with that ‘ _let-me-do-all-the-talking_ ’, Your Highness,” Jihoon answered, sarcastically. 

“Afraid you’ll fall for me any further if I open my mouth?” Soonyoung teased. 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes. “Oh, fucking stop that. ‘ _I’m Lee Jihoon-ssi’s already_ ’ is the most cringeworthy line I’ve ever heard all my life.” 

The prince just sulked upon hearing that. “Is that so? All the girls squealed the moment I said that tho. They even made it to the headline. And besides, I said a lot of cheesy lines yesterday and you only remember that? Is it really cringey or you just—"

Jihoon slapped Soonyoung’s arm. “I don’t! Also, are you really letting me wear my cafe uniform for Royal Breakfast?” 

That’s when Soonyoung remembered he actually bought another sweatshirt that’s the same as the one he’s already wearing. “Oh, right. I almost forgot.” He went towards the closet again and searched for it. He smiled triumphantly when he finally found it. 

“Juju~” Soonyoung said when he walked towards Jihoon. 

The latter just creased his forehead. “I don’t like that smile.” 

“Jjjajjan~” Soonyoung said, cheerfully as he took the sweatshirt from behind him. “We’re a couple~” 

Jihoon’s jaw just dropped open. “What the fuck? Don’t you have other clothes? I don’t want to wear matching clothes. Why do you have sweatshirts that have the same design?” He asked as he looked at the sweatshirt Soonyoung is wearing and the one the Prince is handing out to him. 

The other just rubbed his nape shyly. “I...actually forgot I have this one already.” 

Jihoon snorted. He really is an idiot. Is this how rich people live? They just forget they have the same shirt and they’re just ‘ _oh, I already have this_ ’ and they just toss it in their closets like nothing happened?  He remembered he has to search for the shop receipt all day just to ask for a replacement for the shirt he bought for Chan when he forgot his brother already has that Michael Jackson moonwalker shirt already. 

_ The difference.  _

“No, we’re facing your grandmother and we’re gonna wear these clothes? Are you nuts?” 

“More reason to wear these, don’t you think? We have to convince her, remember?” Soonyoung said and Jihoon finally understood why. 

In the end, he just sighed and took the sweatshirt from Soonyoung. He was about to take off his polo too when Soonyoung stopped him. “Ya! What are you doing in front of the prince?” 

_It’s payback time, Jihoon thought._ He slowly unbuttoned his polo then smirked. “Why? It’s not like you don’t have them too? Why are you freaking out?” He smiled victoriously when he saw the prince’s ears became red. 

Soonyoung immediately covered his eyes. “Lee Jihoon, you—"

The other just laughed. “Let’s go, Your Highness. You’re gonna be late—" Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung tugged his wrist and they came face to face. “W-Why—"

Soonyoung didn’t say a word. He just put his one hand over Jihoon’s forehead. After that, he put both of his palms on the side of Jihoon’s neck to feel his temperature. The Prince sighed after a few seconds. “It’s a relief. Your fever has gone down, Juju.” 

He also admired the way his sweatshirt hugged Jihoon’s smaller figure. It looks good on him. It was kinda oversized to Jihoon but it’s really cute on him, Soonyoung thought. 

Jihoon immediately averted his gaze. His touch-deprived self is kicking in again. He would never be used to all of this skinship. “I-I told you, I’m Lee Jihoon! I’m strong.” 

“Oho~ We already talked about this, right? You will tell me if something is troubling you because I’m your boy space friend, remember?” Soonyoung reminded him and Jihoon just scoffed with that boy-space-friend. 

“Says who? I don’t want to be your friend.” 

The prince pouted. “Why? Don’t you want to be friends with the Crown Prince?” 

Jihoon just laughed at Soonyoung whining. “It’s not like we can be friends too after the contract ends.” 

That’s when Soonyoung was snapped back to reality. Right. _The contract._ He heaved a deep sigh. It’s not like he’s not used to temporary people coming in and out of his life. 

“Right.” He said as he tugged Jihoon out of his Mom’s chamber. That’s when Jihoon saw that the chamber is in the middle of what seems like a beautiful mini-forest in the far end of the Palace. He wondered why it’s isolated. But who is he to ask questions anyways. 

He noticed that Soonyoung became quiet right after what he said and so he tried to open up a conversation again. “How am I gonna respond if the Queen Mother asks me something?” 

“I told you to don’t worry about it.” 

“But...” 

“No buts, let me handle it.” 

Jihoon tried again. “Kwon Soonyoung...” 

“Hmm?” 

Jihoon stopped walking and the Prince halted too because their fingers are intertwined. “Why? I already told you—"

The prince was taken aback when Jihoon held both of his shoulders and made him lower his body. Jihoon awkwardly tiptoed, reached his hand out and tried to straighten out the prince’s bedroom hair.  When he met gazes with Soonyoung, they both looked away and awkwardly cleared their throats. “I just thought you’re supposed to look presentable.” 

“Uhh, thanks...” Soonyoung rubbed his nape, shyly. 

Jihoon’s eyes wandered, trying hard to avoid the prince’s gaze. But he immediately regretted what he saw when his eyes landed on Soonyoung’s crotch. 

“Is that a morning erection?” 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened and he immediately looked down. And there, he saw a tent in his pants. 

_It’s gonna be a long day, Soonyoung thought._

👑👑👑

When they finally arrived at the Palace’s main dining hall, Soonyoung saw that everyone is already there. 

“I’m sorry we’re late, Your Majesty. There’s a...” Soonyoung bit his lip. No, he won’t ever tell everyone they were late because of his morning erection. “There’s a minor problem.” 

Beside him, Jihoon is trying so hard to suppress his laughter. In the end, he failed when a snort came out of his mouth and he has to immediately lower his head because everyone had their eyes on him. 

Well, _them._

Everyone there had their mouths agape when they saw the Crown Prince, together with his boyfriend, wearing a couple outfit. 

“Take your seat.” The Queen Mother calmly said. 

Jihoon was about to awkwardly walk towards the far end seat when Soonyoung tugged him to the seat near the Queen Mother. “Y-Ya, why am I sitting there?” He asked in whispers through gritted teeth. 

“You’re sitting beside me, Juju.” Soonyoung answered while he pulled the chair gentlemanly, so Jihoon could sit. 

The other just faked a smile. “Thank you. You don’t need to do this.” 

Soonyoung laughed awkwardly as he went to his own chair. “I’m really sorry, my Juju is not used to these kinds of things but as a Prince, you know...I have my boyfriend duties too.” 

The Queen Mother cleared her throat and that’s Soonyoung’s cue to shut up. Soon after, the food started coming. 

Jihoon’s mind just stopped working when he saw all the forks and spoons in different sizes in front of him. He mentally cursed.  Why do rich people eat with different kinds of cutlery? Can they just use a simple spoon and fork? There’s only one destination for the food anyways. It’s gonna be shoved into our mouths so what’s the fucking point? 

Soonyoung noticed Jihoon just staring at the cutlery. He placed the table napkin on his chest then scooted closer to Jihoon to do the same. “Juju, let me do this for you.” 

Jihoon found it uncomfortable when the people around them started whispering at each other while looking at them. 

“They’re staring,” Jihoon whispered to the Prince. Soonyoung’s peppermint breath could be inhaled by Jihoon because of their close proximity. His heart is doing those abnormal backflips again. 

The worst of all of these is the fact that he can’t smack the Crown Prince’s head just like what he usually does. Not in front of the Nation’s Royal Council and their respective entourage. 

He mentally noted to smack Soonyoung’s head later. 

The first food that came is what looks like a normal scrambled egg with lots and lots of garnish on the side. It looks appetizing, Jihoon thought.  When he was about to take a bite of it, the fork slipped from his hand and it created a scandalous noise inside the quiet dining hall. 

Now, great. Every pair of eyes is now on him. At that moment, Jihoon questioned all his life choices. He just wants to disappear right on the spot. 

Soonyoung knew Jihoon hates being the center of spotlight and so, he dropped his spoon on purpose so the attention would be diverted at him. “Oops, I’m sorry.” He somehow succeeded and he sighed in relief when Jihoon finally managed to shove the food into his mouth. 

However, the relief is short-lived when the Queen Mother finally spoke. “So, I finally met the man behind all those articles involving our Crown Prince.” 

Jihoon almost choked. It’s just his second spoonful of food but now that everyone is looking at him again, he brought the spoon down and looked at the Queen. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, is on guard, ready to answer every question his grandmother will ask. “Yes, Your Majesty. I was actually planning to introduce him to you formally but yeah...this happened.” 

The old woman just smiled mysteriously. “So, tell me, how did you and my grandson meet?” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon gulped when they heard what she asked. They’ve been preparing for these kinds of questions but now that they’re on the spot, their mind just blanked out. 

“At the airport!” They both exclaimed. They both sighed in relief when they answered the same. 

“Ohh, I see.” 

“You know I have a poor sense of direction, Your Majesty. We always bump ways like fate and...yeah, the rest is history.” Soonyoung said, dreamily. He reached for Jihoon’s hand and held it in front of everyone. 

“So, how long have you been dating?” 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung tightening his grip on his hand. They looked at each other, both praying telepathy works. 

But ended up facepalming when they heard each other’s answers. 

“One month!” 

“Two months!” 

The Queen Mother raised a brow. She sipped on her chamomile tea. “I think you’re both confused, dears.” 

When Jihoon felt like Soonyoung’s mind is already panicking, he gathered all his bravery and answered for them. “The prince and I met two months ago but we just...made it official between us a month ago.” 

“The pictures coming from Dispatch Royale are...beautiful.” The Minister of Defense said. “But, I hope you don’t get carried away too much about...you know, Your Highness.” 

The Crown Prince just chuckled at that. “What’s wrong with showing off my boyfriend? Citizens of our nation proudly show off their other halves so why can’t their Future King do the same?” He answered the old man. 

The Minister of Finance with a long mustache and a mole on his right cheek spoke next, “What do you do for a living, Lee Jihoon-ssi?” 

Soonyoung felt Jihoon tense but nonetheless, the latter gave the guy a smile. “I work in a coffee shop.”

The others murmured because of what he said. Jihoon has always been proud of his morning job. The salary is not that high but who cares as long as it helps them buy their necessities. Soonyoung saw Jihoon purse his lips. He was about to say something but Jihoon beats him to it. 

“Salary is not that high like your salaries here, but for normal citizens like me, it’s actually good as long as it can bring us food on the table,” Jihoon answered, as he had his chin held up high. He’s already feeling small facing all these people that belong to the royal family. The least he could do is to not let himself shrink any further.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, felt proud of Jihoon talking to the council with such pride. He didn’t know why but he felt relieved someone like Jihoon is his fake boyfriend. 

He has always imagined himself dating someone who’d be able to present himself confidently in front of his family no matter what his status is.  This is all fake....but Soonyoung thought this might be what they call a proud boyfriend moment. 

“What does it even matter, Minister Gu? At least he is someone who works hard all day. He gets the job because he is qualified, not because he has a good family background or some kind of connection, right?” Soonyoung rebutted as he chewed on his food. 

It made the mustached minister shut up. _Well, if the shoe fits..._

“Is it true you grew up in an orphanage?” Soonyoung glared at the other minister who asked that question. He mentally noted to fire him when he became the King especially when he felt Jihoon tense again when the orphanage is mentioned.

“Yes, I grew up there.” Jihoon answered calmly. “Not all persons who grew up without parents grew up nasty. The prince here grew up without his parents too, right?” The ministers were about to protest when Jihoon included the prince in his answer but shut their mouths when they heard what Jihoon has to say next. “But he’s actually one of the warmest persons I’ve met in my life.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t hide the smile from escaping his lips. This is the first time someone said that about him. But then, he remembered this is all an act. He immediately composed himself and tried to calm his racing heart. 

The old queen smiled in amusement. “My grandson is easily confused. I hope he’s not just confused about all of these.” 

Jihoon lowered his gaze. He didn’t know how to answer that. He rubbed soothing circles on the Prince’s hand but he’s actually freaking out too. 

Thank God, Soonyoung finally found his balls to answer to his Grandmother.

Soonyoung turned to look at the Queen Mother who just watches them with her scrutinizing eyes. “I may be lost and confused most of the time but with Jihoon...” He held his and Jihoon’s hands up for everyone to see. He looked at Jihoon as if he’s the only person he could see then kissed the back of his hand. Something Jihoon didn’t expect. It did wonders to his heart yet again. 

But what sends his heart to the edge is what Soonyoung said next.

“With Juju, I’m more than sure of everything...” 

The moment is perfect. The prince is the perfect gentle boyfriend that he is. Every palace maids and even guards swooned at the way Soonyoung is looking at Jihoon like his entire universe is inside Jihoon’s eyes. 

_The Prince is taking this way too seriously, Jihoon thought._ He could fool anyone with every word that he says. For the first time since this whole fake dating thing started...Jihoon is scared. Jihoon is scared they’d be able to fool everyone. _Everyone including..._

Jihoon couldn’t take it any longer. He’s the first one to break the staring game with Soonyoung. His fingers are trembling when he reached for the nearest drink when he felt his face heating up. 

_ He thinks his fever is going back.  _

The Royal Boyfriend was sipping the tea when the Prime Minister suddenly spoke. “So, is he the owner of that bag too?” 

“What bag?” Soonyoung asked. 

“That bag with glow-in-the-dark male stuff.” 

And that’s how Jihoon made it to the headline again as he spit on his tea when he heard what the Prime Minister said. 

“I-I’m sorry.” All Jihoon wants is for the Earth to swallow him whole. This is peak humiliation. 

Soonyoung immediately stood up from his seat and helped Jihoon clean the mess. He knew this would be a long day. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Jihoon’s cheeks. “Juju, I told you to be careful.” 

The ministers just stared at them in disbelief. Just weeks ago, the prince is someone who just sits there with a cold expression on his face. Now, they’re witnessing him taking care of his boyfriend right in front of their eyes. 

When he finished helping Jihoon, Soonyoung smiled at the Queen Mother. “Yes, he’s the owner of that bag of condoms, Your Majesty.” 

Everyone inside the hall gasped. 

Soonyoung just shrugged. “Why? I’m a healthy guy in my 20’s. Why can’t we talk about condoms and stuff?” 

The ministers cleared their throats awkwardly then went back to eating. The Queen Mother looked at Soonyoung like the kid just lost his mind.  The prince went back to his seat then smiled sweetly towards the Prime Minister. “So, Prime Minister Choi, now that we’re on it, tell me, how do you like your eggs in the morning?” 

Jihoon shook his head. He hates Royal Breakfast. 

👑👑👑

When the breakfast is done, Jihoon was fidgeting on his seat, contemplating what he’d do next. Soonyoung just smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Juju, I’ll be taking you home.” 

He was about to sigh in relief when the Queen Mother suddenly said, “I’m sorry, but you can’t. We have an important meeting with the council after breakfast, remember?” 

Soonyoung sighed in resignation instead. He’s still worried Jihoon’s still sick and he doesn’t want his boy space friend to go home alone but how can he defy his Prince duties. 

Jihoon noticed him being conflicted and so he just smiled at him and reassured him that he’s already fine. “Don’t worry about me. I’m already fine. I’m Lee Jihoon, remember?” 

With that, Soonyoung smiled too and gave his Juju an awkward pat on the head. His ears blushed when he suddenly remembered what Jihoon did last night. “I-I...” 

“If you’re worried about him, I’ll let someone take him home.” The Queen Mother said before she stood up to go to the conference hall. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon just stood there, facing each other, awkwardly. Jihoon saw the prince contemplating what he should do. He chuckled because of that.  “Ya! Are you perhaps worried about me?” 

Without hesitation, the other answered, “Yes! I’m worried about you!” 

Jihoon’s supposed teasing failed. He’s the one flustered instead. “I already told you, I can go home by myself, okay? I’m not paralyzed.” He pushed Soonyoung so he could go follow his Grandmother. “Now, shoo~ Let me go home. Chan is probably worried.” 

“Okay! Okay! You don’t have to shoo me away. I’ll call Won to drive you home, okay? I’ll...call you later.” Soonyoung said as Jihoon watched him walk farther away from him. 

After almost half an hour, no one came to pick Jihoon up. So, he started finding his own way out of the Palace, trying to recall the way they took when they went in earlier. “Tsk! That idiot really thinks I’ll be lost here. I can find my own way out, I’m not an idiot like him.”

That’s what he says. But after several minutes of wandering inside the huge Palace composed of numerous hallways and rooms identical to Jihoon’s eyes, he finally gave up. 

“Why the fuck is this fucking huge?” Jihoon grumbled. “Is this what they meant with patience is a virtue?” He asked himself as he realized that he should’ve just waited for that someone who’ll take him home. He took a turn again and found a huge open hall. 

The curious cat that he is, Jihoon went inside and found portraits of the Kings. Some of them in ancient Royal robes, embroidered with tigers. While some of them, wearing modern royalty robes with the tiger brooch on their chests. 

Jihoon smiled to himself. They all look like Soonyoung with slanted eyes and bunched up cheeks. Just like the Crown Prince, they all exude that manly aura. Except the fact that the Prince that Jihoon knew has this certain softness in him. 

“Wow, this will probably what he’ll look like with a mustache. And oh! A chestnut hair! Pfft.” 

“Do you know that there’s a punishment for laughing at the royal family?” 

Jihoon was startled when someone spoke from behind him. He turned around but almost stumbled and knock a nearby porcelain vase.  Thankfully, that someone has quick reflexes and he caught the vase with one hand and caught Jihoon with another. 

“Caught you~” 

When Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open, he was surprised to see the guy he saw in the garden maze. _That angel..._

“Kitten!” They both exclaimed. 

Jihoon immediately got out of that someone’s hold. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The guy said as he put the vase back to its proper place. 

“I-I’m sorry... I-I ...” Jihoon rubbed his nape. Why is he stuttering? “I actually got lost. Why is this palace so fucking huge?” He mumbled but immediately slapped his mouth when he realized what he just said. “I’m sorry again.” 

The other just smiled at him. “This is where someone as big as the Royal Family lives, so what do you expect?” 

Jihoon sighed, remembering the sadness inside Soonyoung's eyes. “Huge but empty. I’d rather live in a hut full of happy people than here.” 

The angel guy smiled at him, amused by what he said. “Well, you’re right about that.” 

“How did you know? — Wait, are you one of the palace officials here?” 

The guy just blinked at what he said. When he realized what Jihoon said, he laughed that left Jihoon confused. 

“Did I say something wrong?” 

“You’re the Crown Prince’s boyfriend, right?” 

Jihoon’s face blushed. He will never be used to people asking him if he’s the Prince’s boyfriend. “Y-Yes, I am.”

“Yes, you could say I’m a palace official. Actually, I was asked to take you home.” The guy said and Jihoon’s eyes sparkled when he heard that. 

“Oh my god, you’re an angel sent from above,” Jihoon exclaimed. Perfect timing because his stomach grumbled too that made the other guy chuckle. 

They were on their way out when Jihoon contemplated if he’ll break the silence or not. In the end, he did. “Actually, I’m sorry for that night.”

Jeonghan seems like he froze for a second when he remembered that. “I should be the one saying sorry. I didn’t know you’re having your date there. I was just trying to feed Uyu when it started raining and she ran away from me.” 

“Uyu. That’s a really cute name. How is she by the way? And why don’t you just let her inside the palace? It’s huge anyway.” Jihoon asked, curious. He doesn’t really know why he’s talking comfortably to one of the Palace officials. 

“I can’t.” The other replied. “The Crown Prince has a pet. And it’s afraid of Uyu so, I have to hide her.” 

Jihoon pouted with what he heard. “Poor Uyu. That idiot— I mean, the prince’s pet is a hamster, right? It’s in the cage anyways. And what’s the chance of them meeting in such a very enormous place?” 

Jeonghan chuckled as he opened the door and Jihoon finally saw the outside world. “The world is huge yet two people bound to meet, meet again. What more inside this palace?”

Jihoon sighed. “Well, you’re correct.”

The driver was about to bow to Jeonghan but he signaled him to not do it as he helped Jihoon get inside the car. “Please tell me your address.” 

“Oh, right. Right.” 

The ride home is quiet yet it’s not the suffocating type of silence and Jihoon felt relieved about that. They finally arrived at the orphanage and Jihoon politely thanked them for taking him home. 

“Thank you and sorry for the trouble,” Jihoon said. “I’m Jihoon. You probably knew about that already.” 

Jeonghan took the bag beside him and handed it to Jihoon. “That’s food. You probably didn’t get to eat properly earlier. And I’m Jeonghan, by the way.” He held his hand out for a handshake. 

Jihoon gladly took his hand. “Nice meeting you.” 

“It was nice meeting you too, Jihoon-ssi.” 

👑👑👑

“I am home~” Jihoon opened the door and was welcomed by the kids who rushed towards him with a worried look on their faces. “Did you miss Jihoon hyung?” He asked as he crouched down to receive smooches from his babies. 

_ He’s indeed home...again.  _

Soonji is the one who answered as she handed him a panda lollipop. “We missed you so much.” 

“Hyung, you got sick? Who took care of you?” Woon asked. He put a palm on Jihoon’s forehead to check his temperature. 

“Hyung is okay now. You don’t have to worry. Someone...took care of me.” Jihoon smiled. 

Woon gasped when he realized who. “Perhaps that prince?” 

Younghoon and he crossed their arms. “You’re with him all night?” 

Jihoon laughed awkwardly and tried to divert the topic. “Who wants a burger today?” They all raised their hands. “Okay, I will make burgers for you today.” 

Chan went out of his room and looked at his brother, worried. “You’re home finally hyung. They won’t stop crying yesterday because you’re missing. Thank god someone told us you’re okay.” 

Jihoon went to his brother and ruffled his hair. “You’ve worked hard, Channie. Now, help me make patties for these little beans.” 

The rest of the day went by fast. Jihoon was given another day off by Jisoo because the prince requested. He’s already fine but he actually appreciates his fake boyfriend's worry for him. 

Being the one who always worries for others, it’s really new to him when someone other than Chan and the kids worry about him.  He knows it might all be an act but...Jihoon can’t help but feel happy about Soonyoung worrying about him. 

It’s already nighttime. He already put the kids to sleep early and Chan is out pulling an overnighter for a school project. Jihoon glances at his phone every minute as if he’s waiting for something. 

When his phone suddenly rang, he almost dropped his phone as he immediately answered it. “Hello?” 

“How’s my best space friend?” 

“Oh, Junnie, it’s you...” 

Junhui noticed the change in Jihoon’s tone. “Why do you sound disappointed?” He gasped. “Omo, are you perhaps waiting for someone’s call?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I don’t!” 

“You can admit it. I won’t judge you, Ji.” He could hear the teasing in Junhui’s voice. 

“Ya! Idiot Prince told me Wonwoo took you home. Did you decide it’s a great time for you to finally break our friendship and reveal ThrustWorthy’s den?” Jihoon asked his best friend, sarcastically. 

“Sorry, you’ll gonna be stuck with me forever ‘cause I didn’t. I like Wonwoo but I love you more, Jiji.” Junhui made kissy noises over the phone that made Jihoon wants to throw his phone on the wall. 

“Stop that! Will you? So, you didn’t accidentally reveal my secret job, right?”

“Nope. They knew about us selling glow in the dark condoms already but I’m sure they’re just thinking you’re my delivery man or whatever. Don’t worry too much, Jihoon.” Junhui reassured. 

The other sighed. He knew he could trust Junhui more than anyone. “Where did you take Wonwoo then? Don’t tell me—" Jihoon shook his head. “No, he looks like a decent guy. He won’t fall for you—"

“Ya! That hurts! What do you mean he won’t fall for me?” Junhui whined. 

“First of all, that man is as hard as stone. Second, you and your cringeworthy and sometimes dirty remarks—" He was cut off by Junhui’s rebuttal again. 

“Excuse me? I’m pure!” 

“Remove the space and the apostrophe. That’s you, Moon Junhui. Stop scaring the Prince’s Royal Guard.” Jihoon told his best friend. 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this from my own best friend. First of all, I made him blush. Second, he’s hard? It’s too early for me to know that—"

“Ya! What do you mean it’s too early for you to know that?” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“I meant his heart! See? You’re the greener one between the two of us, Lee Jihoon!” 

Jihoon took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. “Okay, okay. Just, don’t scare him off.” 

“I’m not scaring him off. I don’t scare people I like.” Junhui answered that made Jihoon raise his brow. 

“So, you like him? Seriously? That fast? And that fast for you to admit?” Jihoon shook his head. He really didn’t get how people could fall in love that easily. For him, it’s a process. A process you won’t realize in just one day. 

“Yes, I like him,” Junhui answered, confidently. “Maybe because I’m not emotionally constipated? You know me, Jihoon. When I like someone, I just go for it.” 

“Right,” Jihoon remembered Junhui being the straightforward one between the two of them. He’s just the type to tell you what he feels. “That’s why many people think you’re joking.” 

“It’s on them. I say what I want to say. It depends on them if they’ll accept it or not.” Junhui shrugged. “By the way, I saw the news. You really ate breakfast with the Queen?!” 

Jihoon heaved a sigh. “That’s the worst breakfast of my life. I only ate one bite of _royalty_ egg.” 

“And the prince just let you go home with an empty stomach?” Junhui asked in disbelief. 

“No, no, no. Don’t be mad at him. He’s probably too nervous too so he didn’t notice. Besides...” Jihoon rubbed his temples. “I’ve done enough trouble for him already.” 

“Okay, forgiven. Given what he did for you yesterday. I’m shocked he’d do something like that, to be honest.”

Jihoon just chuckled. “No matter what his reason is for hiring a fake boyfriend, it must be that grave. Given that he’d do so much effort like that.” 

“Jihoon, that’s not something you’d do for a fake boyfriend.” Junhui made sure to emphasize the word _fake_. 

_ Fake.  _

_ Yes, fake.  _

Jihoon shook his head when unnecessary thoughts started clouding his mind. He buried his face under his pillow.  His heart almost stopped when his phone rang again. 

_Calling..._

**바보 Prince  👑 **

Jihoon cleared his throat, took a deep breath before he pressed **‘Answer’**. 

“Hello?” 

“Missed me, Juju?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You wish! Why are you calling? It’s late in the night already.” 

“Rule #1, Juju.” 

The other just groaned. “How’s your day?” 

“Tiring. I need a recharge.” Soonyoung said from the other line. “You got home safely, right?” 

Jihoon hummed in response. He could sense the exhaustion in Soonyoung’s voice. He wondered what the Prince did all day for him to sound so tired. 

“Good. I’m really sorry for what the Council said this morning. I’ll make sure to fire them when I become King.” Soonyoung said. 

Jihoon didn’t even try to deny it. He groaned when he remembered what the Council has done to him at the Royal Breakfast. “Why are they like that? Does status really matter when it comes to dating you?”

“Certainly not.” 

“I can’t believe our country is being led by Ministers like that. They should thank me. My temper is not that bad earlier. If only I am not in a bad condition earlier, I could’ve kicked their butts.” Jihoon groaned in disgust. It made the Crown Prince laugh. Jihoon didn’t know why but he felt relieved hearing him laugh.

“Yeah, I wish I could witness you kicking their butts just once in my life. The palace is full of people like them, sadly.” Jihoon sensed that gloomy tone again from the Prince. He didn’t know if it’s because of his exhaustion or he’s just so done with his royalty life. 

Then, he suddenly remembered the palace official he encountered earlier. “But you know what? I think there are some good ones there, too.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“A palace official took me home today, right? He seems nice. He helped me because I got lost, trying to find my way out. He even gave me food to eat because I was too damn hungry because of those bald ministers.” Jihoon happily told Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was curious as to who this Palace official is. “Did you get his name? He took care of my Juju, might as well thank him personally.” 

Jihoon ransacked his mind for the name the guy has given him when they parted. He smiled when he finally remembered his name. 

“His name is Jeonghan.” 

“W-What?” 

“Jeonghan. That person we met at the maze—"

But Jihoon was cut off when Soonyoung spoke again, gone was the bubbly prince he was speaking to earlier, instead it was replaced by the same cold voice he heard on their first _fake_ date.

** “Stay away from him.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, how do you like your eggs in the morning? :)
> 
> moon junhui is faster than lightning, admitting his feelings for our handsome royal guard that fast. also, our fake royal couple are getting closer with e/o I'm soooo proud.
> 
> queen mother, what do you know?
> 
> AND OH, prince jeonghan what happened between you and the crown prince?
> 
> jihoon, will you do as what soonyoung said? what do you think?


	13. end this stupidi-tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the tiger, Soonyoung mentally noted.
> 
> The fairy tale is just starting... yet Jihoon wants to end the stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo~ another loooooong chapter 💕 i hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> we’re still experiencing howoo drought and i can’t help but edit my other works. it’s like...feeding myself 😭
> 
> I MISS HOWOO 😭

_“Hyuuuung~”_ Soonyoung happily called as he opened the door to his favorite hyung’s room. 

“Your Highness.” Jeonghan smiled when he caught a glimpse of the younger prince in his pajamas hugging a pillow entering his room as quietly as possible. 

“Can I sleep here?” 

Jeonghan sighed with a fond smile on his face but just nodded. _How can he say no to Soonyoung?_

Soonyoung climbed on Jeonghan’s bed. The older prince is still sitting in front of his study table, probably studying for exams. 

Between the two princes, Jeonghan has always been the one who studies really hard. Soonyoung studies well too but his grades are not as outstanding as the older prince.  However, Soonyoung never saw Jeonghan as his rival. He had always thought that rivalry between princes is only created because of those idiot people who love to turn everything into something political. 

The Crown Prince lay on his side as he watched Jeonghan wearing his specs, seriously reading the books in front of him. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to sleep here? You won’t be distracted?” 

Jeonghan just smiled at him. “You’ll never be a distraction, Your Highness.” 

“Ey~ I already told you to just call me by my name, hyung.” Soonyoung whined. 

Jeonghan looked at the other with worry in his eyes. “Can’t sleep again?” 

“Hmm.” Soonyoung hugged his pillow. “It’s getting severe these past few days, hyung. Must be because Mom’s passing is getting near.” 

“I already told you to see a doctor, right? Why are you so stubborn?” Jeonghan sighed, his forehead creased. Stubborn Soonyoung is really stubborn.

Soonyoung touched the star pendant on his neck. A habit he does whenever he misses his mom or when he’s bothered about something.  “Nah, I’ll go see the doctor then what? That Dispatch Royale will spread rumors about the Crown Prince dying or what? Plus, I don’t want Grandma to worry.” 

Jeonghan returned his eyes to the book that he’s reading. “I’m sure she’ll understand. Do you want me to distract the media for you while you go to your checkup?” 

“Hyung, you don’t have to do everything for me,” Soonyoung said when he sensed that Jeonghan is trying to think of ways on how to help him again. 

Jeonghan has always been like this since they were little. _Saving his sorry ass every time something happens._

That one time he tried to skip classes because he wants to play with Wonwoo and the other kids at the royal school, Jeonghan asked their Grandma to punish him instead.  That one time Soonyoung forgot his speech. _Luckily, he has Jeonghan._ The older prince stood at the back and hold placards for him to remember his speech. 

_ Jeonghan is indeed...Soonyoung’s guardian angel.  _

“I’m doing this because I want to,” Jeonghan replied. 

Soonyoung smiled when he heard that. He’s glad that no matter what their political enemies plot against them, there’s always that one person he could rely on in the future.  No matter how much their political enemies try to clash them, the two princes' bond will always prevail. 

Jeonghan was startled when he felt someone backhugging him. “Your Highness, that’s so clingy of you~” 

“Hyuuuuung~ don’t tell Jisoo hyung but you’re actually my favorite hyung.” Soonyoung said that made Jeonghan laugh. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell Jisoo about this.” 

“Don’t tell Won you’re my favorite human pillow too. My best friend is so stiff. I worry he’ll never get a boyfriend or a girlfriend in the future.” The prince chuckled. 

“Won is very charming tho. That kid might be stiff but his heart is actually soft. Have you seen him with kittens?” Jeonghan said, a fond smile lacing his face when he remembered seeing Wonwoo playing with kittens in one of the bushes at school. 

“Oho~ So you like Won more than me now?” Soonyoung pouted. The older prince just laughed. 

“Jealous Soonyoung is cute but I hope you won’t let him get the best of you when you meet your other half,” Jeonghan warned. 

When Soonyoung heard the other half, his ears perked. He took a chair and sat beside Jeonghan. “Speaking of other half....hyung, I-I...” He bit his lower lip, contemplating if he’ll say it. 

“You?” 

“I...” 

“You what?” 

“I think I have someone I like...” 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened in excitement when he heard that. “Oh my god, who’s the lucky person? Who caught the Crown Prince's eyes?” 

However, the excitement in his eyes died down when the Crown Prince told him the name of the person he likes. 

“How about you, Jeonghan hyung? You told me the other day you got someone you like too, right?” 

“O-Oh? I...I’m just joking.” Jeonghan laughed awkwardly. 

Soonyoung tried to think of the possible persons who could have caught Jeonghan’s heart. He gasped when a face popped up inside his mind. “Oh my god, perhaps, Jisoo hyung? Hyung! You suit each other well!”  Soonyoung teased but he noticed that Jeonghan suddenly became quiet. “Hyung,is there something wrong?” 

“Your Highness...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want me to help you with the person you like?” 

👑

Soonyoung slung an arm over Wonwoo and Jisoo. He’s all-smiles all day especially because Jeonghan promised him that he’ll talk to the person he likes and ask him if he could be the Crown Prince’s date to the annual Royal Ball. 

“You have dates to the Royal Ball already?” He asked his two friends. 

Wonwoo just coughed awkwardly. “I’ll tell my Dad I caught a flu. I’ll be finishing this wonderful book I borrowed in the library.” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell this on Jeon ahjussi! I’ll tell him you’re faking it and just making excuses to not attend the ball.” 

The other’s eyes widened. “Please, no. I don’t really want to go. I don’t have someone with me.” 

“Do you want me to find you one, Won?” 

Wonwoo removed the Prince’s arm over his shoulder. Jisoo just snorted with what he said. “You don’t even have one yourself. You’re the Nation’s Crown Princeconstipation.” 

The two laughed and Soonyoung just pouted. “But I’ll be going with the person I like to the Royal Ball tho.” 

This made the two shut up and just looked at him incredulously. “You what?” 

Soonyoung smiled proudly. “Watch me dance with the person I like.” 

“Impossible!” Jisoo commented. 

“How about you, Jisoo hyung? Have you asked Jeonghan hyung yet?” Soonyoung asked the older and the latter almost choke on his own spit. 

“S-Say what? Why would I ask Prince Jeonghan—" Wonwoo and Soonyoung just smiled at him teasingly. “Oh, so you know.” He sighed. 

Soonyoung patted Jisoo’s head. “You know what, Jisoo hyung? I actually think you’re the one Jeonghan hyung likes.” 

The prince smiled triumphantly especially when he saw the blush on the future royal adviser’s face. “A-And how would you even know that? You can’t even spell fashion right.” 

“Hyung!” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.” 

Soonyoung smiled again and said, “I can see sparks in his eyes whenever he talks to you.” 

Jisoo covered his face with his palms. “S-Stop that, will you?” 

“It’s my first time seeing Jisoo hyung this red,” Wonwoo said as he tried to touch the older’s ears. 

“But I’m saying the truth! Look at you being flustered!” Soonyoung chuckled. 

“Can you go back to homeschooling. It’s so noisy whenever you’re here.” Jisoo tried to divert the topic but he kept fanning himself. 

“I won’t~” Soonyoung said as he stuck his tongue out at Jisoo. He told Wonwoo to run towards their royal car that’ll take them home to the palace. “Ask Jeonghan hyung out before someone snatches him away from you!” 

“Don’t shout! Oh my god! I will advise him to sew that filthy mouth of his when I assume the Royal Adviser position I swear to God. Wait for me, idiots!” Jisoo said as he ran after his younger friends. 

👑

Soonyoung felt like his whole being is in cloud nine, his heart as if it’s going to explode after he danced with his _f_ _irst love_. The guy really made him feel a lot of things, encouraged him to do better in everything. He’s everything Soonyoung wants as his other half. 

If only he’s a bit older at that moment, he’d probably ask the Queen Mother to ask for his hand right at that moment. 

Well, Soonyoung knew he could wait... Right times and right moments could always wait especially if it’s for the right person. 

He mentally noted to treat Jeonghan to a nice dinner. He owes him everything. Later, he’d definitely confess to his special someone. He’d do it himself. He shouldn’t rely on his Jeonghan hyung too much, right? He has done so much. 

He was still in cloud nine when he saw Jisoo standing there at the balcony of the main hall alone. 

“Jisoo hyung, where’s Jeonghan hyung? Have you confessed to him already?” Soonyoung looked confused when Jisoo was startled when he heard the prince’s voice. 

“I-I...” Jisoo stuttered. “Nyong, we should go back—"

“Why are you asking me to go back? I just got here. What are you looking at—"  Soonyoung felt like his heart who’s floating in cloud nine earlier was dropped from an unimaginable height and was left there to die. 

There, he saw his Jeonghan hyung at the garden maze. He’s not alone because he’s kissing someone. 

And it’s not just someone... 

_ It’s the Crown Prince’s first love.  _

👑👑👑

Soonyoung went to his room feeling tired about the meeting that went on for the whole day.  He didn’t even get to go out of that damn room ever since he went in after the Royal Breakfast.  He saw Wonwoo standing there awkwardly in front of his door. When the captain of the royal guards saw him, he straightened his posture then saluted to the prince. 

“I deserve punishment, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes are too droopy. He just put an arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Stop with the formality and just tell me why the hell you’re late.” 

He felt Wonwoo froze when he said that. “I-I...there’s a minor problem, Sir.” 

The prince raised a brow. “And what minor problem made my never-late best friend late for his royal duty? You were with Junhui, right?” 

He felt Wonwoo tense even more. The Royal Guard went out of his hold as soon as they got inside his room.  “Y-Yes. I got him home safely.” 

Soonyoung knows there’s something that happened but he’s too exhausted to pester Wonwoo about it so he just let the topic go for now. “Oh, right! If you got here in the palace when the meeting just started, did you see Juju? Did you get him home safe too?” 

Wonwoo creased his forehead. “I did try to find him but he’s not there at the place you told me he’s waiting. I tried searching for him but he’s not there anymore. When I asked the guards on the gate, they told me he already left with a palace car.” 

Soonyoung is tired but he’s actually more worried about Jihoon. When they parted, he knew he didn’t even get to finish having his breakfast in peace. 

“Those bald guys. Won, list all of the names of our current ministers. I’ll make sure to fire them all when I assume the King position. Because of them, Jihoon didn’t even get to eat his breakfast in peace. I wonder if he’s able to eat something when he went home.” Soonyoung sighed. He’s rubbing his temples, stressed. “Don’t even mention what they did to me at the meeting.” 

“What happened at the meeting, Your Highness?” 

“They want me out of the foreign matters. They told me I’m not yet ready to handle our talks with other countries. Worst of all, they want someone to replace me.” Soonyoung’s sigh got even deeper trying to remember what the ministers told about him at the meeting basically questioning his competence as the Crown Prince. 

“Who—"

“They want Jeonghan hyung.” 

Wonwoo shut his mouth. Wrong move, he shouldn’t have asked. He knew, of all people, just how much Soonyoung hates it whenever people compare him to Jeonghan.  “Should I call Jihoon-ssi?” 

Soonyoung shook his head. His head, leaning on the armrest of his couch,immediately shot up as if regaining his energy. “I’d do it. I need a recharge. I should also check if my Juju went home safe.” 

Wonwoo coughed. “Rule #16.” 

The prince just glared at him. “I know. I-I’m just doing Rule #1, okay?” 

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Wonwoo said as he stepped out of the room to give the prince and his /fake/ boyfriend some privacy. 

Soonyoung immediately dialed Jihoon’s number in hopes that his boy space friend could distract him from his exhaustion because of his palace duties. 

_Being a Prince...would never be easy_. There are times he just wants to run away from everything and live the way he wanted to but he knew he can’t.  He won’t let his Father and Mother’s name be painted in a bad light. He has duties to fulfill, not just for the Royal Family but also for the whole country. 

Jihoon answered at the third ring. He loves how consistent Jihoon is about these things. He always answers on the third ring. When you were about to give up but then the call suddenly gets connected. 

_ It’s very Juju, he thought.  _

Soonyoung found himself smiling just by hearing Jihoon groaning complaining about him calling at the middle of the night.  “Rule #1, Juju.” 

The prince tried to make his voice not sound so tired as possible. But it seems like he failed especially when he sensed that Jihoon is trying to uplift the atmosphere by talking about wanting to kick his royal council’s butts.  Soonyoung laughed. Lee Jihoon really knows no fear. He remembered him answering to everyone confidently earlier even to the Queen Mother. 

Because of that, he gained confidence too, and found his will to defend their relationship to the whole council. 

Funny how they try so hard to defend their relationship to them even if they both know that it’s not real. 

_ With Juju, I’m more than sure of everything. _

Soonyoung didn’t know why but he definitely didn’t said it out of the blue. He’s more than sure he’d say it even if this whole thing is not fake.  That’s how mesmerized he is by the way Jihoon stood up for the two of them in front of the council earlier. It’s the second time he felt mesmerized with someone, he thought. 

_ The first time is his first love...that didn’t end well.  _

Soonyoung was snapped back to reality when Jihoon started talking about the Palace official who took him home.  The way Jihoon talks about this person, Soonyoung didn’t know why he suddenly felt uneasy. 

“Did you get his name? He took care of my Juju, might as well thank him personally.” 

Soonyoung heard Jihoon humming as if he’s trying to remember the name of the palace official. Juju and his goldfish memory.  But when Jihoon finally said the name, the prince immediately regretted it. 

_ Curiosity killed the tiger, Soonyoung mentally noted.  _

“His name is Jeonghan.” 

“W-What?” 

“Jeonghan. That person we met at the maze—"

Soonyoung didn’t know why but there’s something that awakened inside of him and suddenly, the feeling he felt years ago.  At that exact moment when he saw Jeonghan kissing the love of his life after telling him he’d help in getting them together, it all came back like broken tapes. 

With a voice as cold as ice, tone as dark as the night sky, he told Jihoon, “Stay away from him.” 

“Huh? Stay away— What? I mean? I just told you he’s a good person?” Jihoon asked, clearly puzzled.  This aura of the Crown Prince sure is familiar to him. It’s his aura too when they met Jeonghan at the garden maze. He didn’t think too much about it so he just casually told him the name of the palace official who took him home. 

“Just...stay away from him. I don’t want you talking to him.” 

“Wait, wait, let me process this. I just told you someone is being good to me. Then now, you’re telling me to stay away from him. At least tell me the reason? I mean, why would I? It’s not like he’s done me something wrong—" He was cut off when Soonyoung told him in a tone a bit raised. 

“Rule #11. Respect each other’s privacy. Know your boundaries, Lee Jihoon.” 

Jihoon just had his jaws dropped open. “What the fuck is this even— I mean, I know my fucking boundaries but how can I stay away from someone just because you said so?” 

“Just follow what I said. I’m the Prince—"

The other scoffed. “Rule #6! Kwon Soonyoung shall not use his Crown Prince card against Lee Jihoon!” 

Soonyoung’s exhaustion earlier is now replaced with irritation. “Are we talking about rules now, Lee Jihoon?!” 

“Yes, idiot! Rule #12! No to excessive skinship! Pay up for all those extra hugs and hand-holding. You don’t think I’m not taking notes, right? Surprise, I am!” Jihoon said, now fuming with anger. He’s not one to back down during fights. 

“I will pay you those extra fees just stay away from Jeonghan.” Soonyoung diverted the topic back to Jeonghan and Jihoon started to get pissed off again. 

“I said I won’t fucking follow you without concrete reason!” Jihoon exclaimed. “You have problems with him? Then, it’s you. Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are different. Who are you even to tell me what to do?! What are we? We’re not even real.”

“I’m your— I’m your—" That hit Soonyoung hard like he's slapped with cold water. Just like that moment years ago, he just stood there frozen, numb. He didn’t even know what to do. 

Both of the situations are different yet they’re the same at one point: both situations, Soonyoung has no right. 

_ Prince or not, he has no right.  _

“What? You’re my what? You’re my bro? Yes, and bro let me tell you this, I’m not someone who’ll stay away from someone just because some idiot and moody Prince say so—" Jihoon replied, gritting his teeth. 

“Did you just call me an idiot?” Soonyoung groaned. “Forget it! Do what you want to do. I don’t care, Lee Jihoon!” 

“Don’t Lee Jihoon me!” Jihoon said out of the blue. 

“Then what? Should I Juju you when we’re obviously fighting? Rule #13 applies to you too, Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung replied, clearly tired and frustrated.  “You don’t even have a pet name for me," he said in a quiet voice.

“You know what? This would lead to nowhere.” Jihoon said when he finally calmed down but there’s still something inside of him that wants to explode just like how a volcano collects magma from deep down under. 

Soonyoung is not even better. He’s a whole lot worse. The memories of years ago that kept flashing back plus the exhaustion from the meeting that day plus Jihoon. Lee Jihoon getting on his nerves. He’s ready to explode. “Just do what you want. I’m just an idiot and moody Prince anyways. Do what you want. I don’t care.” 

Then he ended the call, leaving Jihoon fuming with anger. “The fucking audacity of this idiot to hang up on me.” He said as he threw his phone then screamed on his pillow. He remembered he’s still paying for his phone so he quickly retrieved it to where he threw it.

“Idiot.” He gritted his teeth then screamed at his pillow again, hoping the kids won’t wake up because of their stupid little fight.

Jihoon has been rolling on his bed for an hour already ever since Soonyoung ended the call. He got up then sighed. He ruffled his hair frustratingly then went back to lying down. “I don’t know! I’ll just sleep. Who cares if he’s mad? I’m mad too.” 

He drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow, this heavy weight inside his chest would be gone. 

However, he was awakened by a loud sound a few hours after he closed his eyes. When he looked at the clock, he’s just asleep for four hours.  Outside his room, someone is playing a loud music and the lyrics is certainly not helping. 

When he went out, it’s Chan who just got home from his overnight, playing a music so loud while cooking breakfast for the kids. 

“Oh, hyung! You’re awake. I didn’t wake you up because you look so tired.” Chan answered. “Oh my god, look at those dark circles. What did you even do, hyung?” 

“What is that song?” Jihoon grumpily asked as he eyes Chan’s phone. 

The other just grinned at him wildly. “This? It’s what we practiced all night long. It’s _‘Eye of the Tiger’_. It’s good, right? I can’t stop dancing to it.” And Chan even showed him some dance moves. 

Jihoon was reminded of the prince the moment he woke up. He didn’t say a word and just went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. He has to distract himself. 

But when he finished taking a bath and getting ready for his cafe duties, he saw the kids at the living room playing.  The kids lined up for Jihoon’s daily dose of kisses. 

“Oh, what are you guys playing? Why are you holding that stick, Woon?” 

Woon proudly showed off the stick he was holding. Jiyo even tied a red cloth on his back. “I’m the Prince, hyung.” 

Jihoon almost choked on his own spit when he heard that. _No, kids, not you too._

He then noticed Younghoon with some drawings on his face. “A-And you? What’s your role, Younghoon?” He already has a hunch but he still asked anyway. 

Jihoon regretted asking when Younghoon answered. “I’m the evil tiger, rawr~” 

He sighed. Maybe he really should go to the cafe already. He bid the kids goodbye then went straight to the cafe. _There won’t be any tigers there, that’s for sure._

“One tiger black sugar milk tea, please?” Or so he thought. A few customers and Jihoon wanted to combust. How could he forget _tiger black sugar milk tea_ is one of their bestsellers?  Jisoo added it to the menu to honor the Royal Family. 

“May I know your name, Ma’am? So we could call you when your order’s already done?” Jihoon asked.

_ Well, the worst is yet to come.  _

The customer smiled at him then said, “Juju. My name’s Lee Juju.” 

“T-This is noted.” Jihoon said, trying to give the customer his best smile. 

Fate is playing with him and this is so not good. 

Jihoon sighed. He’s feeling distracted the whole day. And everything around him is just not helping. He was on break when someone called him.  Crazy how his heart leaped a little when he heard his phone ring. But when he saw that it’s his best friend, he just sighed.  He didn’t know if it’s out of relief or disappointment. 

“Hello bestfriend. I’m Moon Jujujujujujujujun~”

This is what he meant when he said everyone and everything around him isn’t helping. “Stop that. I’ll break every bones in your body if you ever repeat that.” 

“What? The ‘ _Moon Jujujujujujun_ ’?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. What can he even expect from Moon Junhui. “What do you need?!” 

“Relax, will you? Are you in heat? Why are you so grumpy?” Junhui asked. 

“Why would I be in heat? What am I? An omega? I asked what do you need? My break will be over soon.” Jihoon gritted his teeth. 

“Are you up for an extra photoshoot tonight? My new products already came. ThrustWorthy needs our top model.” Junhui said. So this is why he’s in such a good mood. 

“Shut up, I’m the only model that you have.” 

Junhui chuckled. “Anyways, what? Are you in? I’ll pay you extra. I already called Mingyu and he’s in. Our lovely model just have to say yes.” 

Jihoon figured this might be a nice distraction. So he said yes. Maybe, money could make his bad mood go away. 

“Assa~ See you later!” 

“Hmm, see you later.” 

“Moon Jujujujujujujun—" Jihoon ended the call. 

As soon as Jihoon got off from his cafe duties, he messaged Chan that he would be going home late again because he’ll be helping Junhui with his stuff.  He went straight to ThrustWorthy’s den. Mingyu is already there. Junhui saw the dark circles under his eyes again. He walked towards Jihoon and cupped his cheeks. “What did you do again, Lee Jihoon? I already told you to take care of your skin, right?” 

Jihoon quickly slapped away his hands. “It’s not like they’ll see my face. Can we get this started? I’m feeling extra tired today, really. What’s your new product anyways?” 

Junhui smiled proudly. “You’ll know once you enter the photoshoot room.” 

Jihoon’s jaw dropped when he smelled the familiar scent of peppermint in the air. He’s reminded once again of the _Prince...and his scent_. “What the actual fuck— Not here too.” 

“Hyung! It smells good, right?” It’s Mingyu who’s already setting up his camera. “You just have to blow on them.” 

When Jihoon looked at the materials laid on the table, there are condoms. _Peppermint-flavored condoms_. “Of all flavors, why is it peppermint today?” Jihoon shook his head. “Let’s get this over with, please.” 

“Okay, just blow on them. We’re focusing on your pretty lips so put on some lipstick, hyung.” Mingyu instructed but Jihoon can’t seem to focus. Not when the whole room smells of peppermint.  The scent he always inhales whenever Soonyoung leans close to him. _That exhilarating...scent._

Jihoon shook his head. No, he shouldn’t be distracted. That idiot prince is mad at you, Jihoon. And you’re mad at him, too. He told himself. 

“Hyung! Don’t blow too hard — Uhh—" He was snapped back to reality when something popped off in front of him. 

It’s the...condom he’s blowing. 

“Oops...” 

That’s when Junhui went into the room because of the popping sound. “Lee Jihoon? Why are you breaking things? Is there something wrong?” He went to the packets of condom beside Jihoon. “Last time I checked, the packaging says ‘ _Tingle Me_ ’, not ‘ _Strangle Me_ ’. Why do you look like you’re ready to break someone’s neck off?” 

Junhui and Jihoon have been together for so long. Junhui might be a playful person but he’s actually a very observant person. It’s impossible for him not to notice if there’s something wrong with his best friend. 

“I’m just—" Jihoon sighed. “...tired.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Junhui asked. 

“Let me finish the photoshoot first. I promise I won’t break any more condoms.” 

“How about we get some foods after as motivation? You look really stressed, hyung.” Mingyu suggested. “Don’t worry. My treat!” 

Who is he to reject food treats? Jihoon stood up then went outside with Junhui and Mingyu to eat first.

👑👑👑

Wonwoo looked at the prince who’s staring at his phone intently like he’s doing some serious research.  The prince is just inside his room all day. It’s a miracle that he’s not even talking about Jihoon all day. He figured it might be because of what happened last night. 

When he heard Soonyoung shouting from inside his room, Wonwoo immediately went in. Only to find Soonyoung’s head in between his palms looking more stressed than before he stepped out of the room. 

“I fucked it up, Won.” That’s the only words Soonyoung told Wonwoo before he went to his bedroom to sleep. Well, he guessed Soonyoung didn’t even sleep a wink especially when he saw how dark the bags under Soonyoung’s eyes are. 

Wonwoo was brought back to reality when the prince suddenly groaned. 

“Ugh! I can’t do this!” 

Soonyoung stared at the results and he became more irritated. The site is called [Love Calculator](https://www.lovecalculator.com/). 

“43%? This relationship might not work? Ha! I knew it.”  He tried doing all sorts of things and the answers are all the same. In the end, he just gave up. 

He tried changing his name to ‘ _Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung_ ’ and Jihoon’s name to ‘ _Just Lee Jihoon_ ’ and the answer even went lower.

“24—" Soonyoung held his chest. “Even when you work hard on it, it might still not work out.” He threw his phone to the side. “Fine.” 

“What’s wrong, Your Highness?” 

Soonyoung saw Wonwoo standing in front of him, worried. He wanted to prove a point that this site is wrong so he inputted Wonwoo’s and Junhui’s names.  But, he ended up more frustrated when he saw the results. 

“Ugh, this site hates me. Won, contact the developer right now.” 

That’s when Wonwoo caught sight of what the Crown Prince is doing. He saw his name and Moon Junhui’s name and he instantly blushed when he read the results.  He awkwardly cleared his throat. “I-I don’t have a crush on Moon Junhui-ssi.” 

Soonyoung just scoffed. “Liar. Have you seen your face right now, Jeon Wonwoo?”  Wonwoo’s initial reaction is to cover his ears. The Crown Prince laughed. “Must be good having 73% result, right?” 

The Royal Guard just sighed. “Your Highness, this won’t solve any problem. I really think you should call him—"

Before Wonwoo could even dial Jihoon’s number just like the last time, Soonyoung already snatched his phone from his best friend. “Not again, Won. Not again.” 

Wonwoo sighed. “But, Your Highness, I really think you should—"

“No! I’m not in the wrong, Won.” Soonyoung cut him off. 

The door to Soonyoung’s room suddenly opened and it revealed Jisoo carrying many shopping bags.  “I’m back~ How’s my favorite Crown Prince?” Jisoo asked and found the prince sulking on the couch. 

“I’m the only Crown Prince, hyung! How can you have any other faves? How’s Japan?” Soonyoung promised Jisoo a trip to Japan as payment for what happened at the cafe the other day.  He took a flight yesterday and came back just now. 

“Is that so?” Jisoo chuckled. “Anyway, how’s my romantic Prince taking care of his Juju? You didn’t jump him when I left you the other day, right? Why are you sulking?” 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. “Please give him some lectures, Sir.” 

“I don’t need any lectures.” Soonyoung pouted. 

“Seriously, what happened to ‘I’m Lee Jihoon-ssi’s already’?” Jisoo questioned and he was startled when Soonyoung suddenly exclaimed. 

“I am mine!” 

👑👑👑

“So, you’re saying that you got pissed off again when you knew about Jeonghan— I mean, Prince Jeonghan taking him home? And you told him to stay away but Jihoon said he won’t because he doesn’t know the reason? He called you a moody and idiot prince and it hurt your pride so you just ended the call without fixing things?” Jisoo asked and Soonyoung just nodded. The future Royal Adviser  crossed his arms. He’s now sitting on the couch with Wonwoo and Soonyoung. “And now, you’re wasting your time here in your room sulking because of this petty Love Calculator?” 

This time, Soonyoung didn’t answer. It’s Wonwoo who nodded. 

“You’re really an idiot, then!” 

“Hyung!” 

“Why? I’m just saying the truth. First of all, why are you even asking him to stay away from Prince Jeonghan?” Jisoo asked Soonyoung who’s now distracting himself with Jiji. 

“I-I... I....” Soonyoung bit his bottom lip. “I-I just don’t want other people to misunderstood! What if someone sees them? Juju’s reputation, hyung!” 

Jisoo laughed. “So what is someone sees them? Are you sure it’s really about Jihoon’s reputation? Or?” 

“I...” Soonyoung scoffed. “I don’t know. I just don’t want him near Jeonghan hyung.” 

Jisoo took his phone and tapped something. “I think it’s not about Jihoon anymore. I think you’re jealous.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “I-I am not! Rule #16, remember?” 

“I don’t care about your Rule #16 but I really think you’re jealous.” Jisoo gasped after seeing something. “Oops! Look at Prince Jeonghan and Juju’s result. It’s 79%. Interesting~”

He smiled triumphantly when he saw Soonyoung’s aura getting dark again. Kwon Soonyoung is really not so hard to read. When he hates something, he hates it. No matter how much he denies something, he won’t be able to because his body and face say otherwise of what he’s saying. 

“That damn site. I must be destined to live alone forever.” Soonyoung mumbled. He snatched the phone away from Jisoo and started inputting something too. “Ha! At least we’re not 16%!”

Soonyoung showed what he did to Jisoo and he smirked when he saw the older’s face turning red. Wonwoo just facepalmed at the two. “Guess you’ll be stuck with me forever, Jisoo hyung!” 

“Y-Ya! Don’t divert the topic! I’m asking you if you’re jealous.” 

“Oh, I thought you already moved on, hyung?” Jisoo was taken aback when Soonyoung opened that topic. 

“O-Of course. That was so long time ago, Nyong.” He chuckled. “Wait, so are you telling me it’s because of that incident? That’s why you’re so pissed off?” 

“I honestly don’t know hyung.” Soonyoung sighed. He remembers that time he saw Jihoon and Jeonghan at the maze. Then a scenario of them laughing together while they’re on their way home to the orphanage played inside the prince’s mind all day.  He thought it’s because of what happened years ago too but if that’s really the case, why is it that Jihoon’s face is what he thinks of every time?  “I really don’t know, hyung. You know I shouldn’t be jealous.” Soonyoung laughed dryly. “This is all fake, anyway. Why would I be jealous?” 

Jisoo heaved a sigh. “I’m saying this not as your future Royal Advisor. I’m saying this because I’m your hyung. I really think you have something inside of you that you need to sort out as soon as possible, Your Highness. But now, the first thing that you should do is talk to Jihoon.” 

Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “W-Why me? I’m not the only one at fault! He’s the one who told me insulting things.” 

“The more hours you’re letting this stupid fight go unfixed, the more awkward you two would be. Do you want that?” 

Soonyoung shook his head. 

“You miss him?” 

Soonyoung unconsciously nodded. Then immediately answered “No!” when he caught himself.

“Then go and fix this before I take the matter in my own hands and— Oh, Junhui-ssi tagged Jihoon in a post.” Jisoo said as he scrolled through his phone. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s ears perked up when they heard Jihoon and Junhui’s name. They peeked at Jisoo’s phone and it didn’t go unnoticed to the elder.  “Don’t be shy and look at them. These two idiots, I swear.” Jisoo said as he shoved the phone to his two younger friends. 

Soonyoung felt like his insides twist when he saw Jihoon smiling at the photo. Add the fact that he’s not alone. He’s with someone else. “Look at him smiling as if he’s not having a fight with his boyfriend.” 

Jisoo cleared his throat. “Correction. Fake boyfriend.” He made sure to emphasize the word _fake_.

They were all surprised when the quiet Wonwoo suddenly joined the conversation in the middle of silence. 

“At least you still have some label even if it’s fake. It’s fake but at least it’s not some kind of joke.” Wonwoo commented as he stared at the photo of Junhui laughing with that tall guy too. 

“Who is this guy even?” They both asked and Jisoo just shook his head at the two of them. 

“Idiots.” 

👑👑👑

“Moon Junhui, stop uploading my pictures in your SNS.” Jihoon warned his best friend who’s giggling at his phone. 

The other just shrugged. “Sorry, posted. We look cute so I uploaded them.” He stuck his tongue out at Jihoon. 

The latter just sighed in resignation then continued his sentiments. “I just don’t understand, okay? I just want to comfort him then suddenly he’s speaking to me coldly telling me to stay away from someone and I don’t even know the reason why.” Jihoon complained as he took a shot of soju. 

Mingyu and Junhui are just there, watching him telling why he’s being grumpy all day. 

“Hyung, are you kidding me? You don’t really know that reason?” Mingyu asked, holding his tong and pointing it at Jihoon. 

The other just shook his head. “I’m not some kind of psychic, you know? I prefer it if you’d tell it to me directly.” 

Mingyu turned to Junhui beside him. “Is he serious, hyung?” 

Junhui just laughed at his clueless best friend. “Yes, Jihoon is a fool. He won’t get it until you tell it in his face.” 

Jihoon groaned. “I’m not a fool! I just don’t like assumptions.” 

Mingyu flipped the meat on the griller then proceeded to talk. “No matter who sees and hears this, they’d answer you the same.” 

“What?” Jihoon asked. 

The youngest of the three sighed. “Hyung, your boyfriend is jealous.” 

Jihoon choked when he heard about that. He spilled soju on his shirt. “Jealous? Are you kidding me?” He started laughing like Mingyu just told him the biggest joke. 

It is indeed the biggest joke. Why would the Crown Prince be jealous? It’s not like they’re really together. _This is all fake._

“Why? It’s normal. He’s your boyfriend.” Mingyu shoved a lettuce wrap into his mouth. 

Junhui snorted at the side. He signaled Jihoon to don’t comment any further. However, he saw Jihoon’s face getting red. 

“It’s not like it’s real,” Jihoon whispered. Luckily, Mingyu is distracted with the lettuce wrap Junhui is giving him. 

“And it’s not like the Prince is the only one at fault,” Junhui commented as he drank a bottle of soju. “He might have his reasons for telling you that. But instead, you told him that you won’t then you even insulted him.” 

“You know I don’t like it when people tell me what to do, right?” Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, and I know you don’t like prying into other people’s business too, you know?” Junhui rebutted that made Jihoon shut up. 

The real reason why he asked why is because he’s.... _he’s actually..._

“You care about him, that’s why you insisted on knowing the reason why, right?” Jihoon’s eyes widened when Junhui said that. 

Yes, this might be _care_.  He’s actually worried as to why his bubbly aura is always replaced with that scary one whenever that person is mentioned. There must be...a reason.  It’s really not like him to pry but Jihoon couldn’t help it.  _ Even if it’s not his place to ask...  _

Then he remembered how tired Soonyoung’s voice is when they talked that night. His main agenda that night is to comfort him but the tables have turned and he made the matters even worse. 

“No. I fucked up.” Now, Jihoon is filled with guilt. He repeatedly smacked his head onto the table. Mingyu looked at him weirdly. 

“Is Jihoon hyung okay?” 

Junhui just continued eating as if he’s used to seeing Jihoon like that. “He’s fine. Jihoon is always like that after picking fights. He looks like he’ll never back down in a fight but right after the fight, he’ll be wallowing in guilt. It’s a relief he found a table tonight. The last time it’s a wall.” 

Mingyu smiled awkwardly. “Jihoon hyung, it’s fine. You can just contact him.” 

“No, I am the worst person.” 

“If I were you, I’ll be calling him right now. I’m sure he misses his Juju. He’s always the one coming to you these past few days. Just a best friendly reminder.” Junhui said as he makes a wrap for his dear best friend. 

Jihoon raised his head and received the wrap Junhui is giving him. “If you are in my shoes, would you call your Royal Guard?” 

Junhui smiled with the mention of the Royal Guard. “Of course! If I have his number, why not? Now go and get the D, Lee Jihoon.” 

Mingyu choked with Junhui’s comment. “Hyung!” 

“D for Dashing Boyfriend, green-minded!” Junhui flicked Mingyu’s forehead. 

Jihoon took a deep breath and decided to finally call the prince. His heart skipped a beat when his phone beat him to it. It suddenly started ringing.  When he looked at the caller ID, Jihoon looked confused. 

“Omo, is that the prince?” Mingyu said as he giggled and grabbed Junhui’s hand like an excited teenage girl. 

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “No.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung has been lacking sleep these past days. He suddenly remembered Jihoon’s lullaby. That’s the first time in years that he slept well without the help of meds.  He woke up feeling empty again today. He was surprised when he was awakened not by Wonwoo but by his phone who’s been ringing non-stop since earlier. He looked at the time and saw that it's not even morning yet.

He yawned lazily but stopped midway when he saw who’s calling him. He almost slapped his face with his own phone because of panic when he saw the caller ID. 

** Calling... **

Juju  🌌

Soonyoung has to calm his racing heart before he managed to answer Jihoon’s call.  “Hello?” 

The Prince’s heart rammed inside his chest when Jihoon finally talked. Did he really miss his voice? 

“Kwon Soonyoung.” 

Oh, why does his name sound so beautiful when it came from him? 

“O-Oh?” 

_** “Let’s put an end to this stupidity.” ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you have an LQ but everything around you reminds you of that person 😭 poor juju hhhhhh
> 
> juju, what do you mean by that? we’re just starting this story, do you want me to end this now 😭 who even called youuuuu?
> 
> we finally know what happened between prince jeonghan and soonyoung. but this question remains: who do you think is soonyoung’s first love? 
> 
> hi, minguuuu~ 
> 
> and have you tried the love calculator site too? 😆 what are your results? 
> 
> WONHUI. I LOVE WONHUI 🥺
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated 💕💕💕


	14. juju will take you to neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thoughts are what you need to be able to go to Neverland. But for the Crown Prince, he only needs...his Juju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many times you'll see this all throughout this fic but this is my favorite chapter~ 
> 
> read, so you'll find out why. then tell me after your thoughts.

Jihoon, although a bit tipsy from the soju he had with Junhui and Mingyu, made it to the meeting place the caller had told him. 

He stopped on his tracks in front of the coffee shop, “ _Coffee, Tea or Me_ ”. The cafe operates until 5 pm only. And so, seeing it lit with a dim light is new to him.  There’s a silhouette inside. When the person finally noticed him standing outside, he walked towards the door to open it and greet Jihoon with a smile on his face. 

“Jihoon, thank you for coming.” 

“Hong sajangnim.” 

This is not the first time Jihoon met him. He goes to the coffee shop once in a while to check on his employees. He was quite surprised when he received a call from him in the middle of the night. 

Jisoo saw Jihoon fiddling with his fingers. The latter is also glancing at him from time-to-time as if contemplating if he’ll ask him something or not. He chuckled remembering Soonyoung’s expressions earlier.  He walked towards the table then placed the cup of hot choco in front of Jihoon. 

“Don’t worry about Prince Soonyoung. He’s still breathing.” Jisoo said that made Jihoon’s eyes widen. 

“I-I am not saying...anything.” His tone raised a bit but when he realized who he’s talking to, Jihoon quickly toned it down. 

“The idiot is doing nonsense things inside his room and I badly want to knock some sense into his head but...” The older sighed remembering Soonyoung and his Love Calculator. “I figured it might be morefruitful if I talk to you instead.” 

Jihoon cupped his cheeks that’s hot from drinking soju earlier. “I-I’m... actually...” 

Jisoo took his own cup and sipped a little before he spoke again. “I know it’s all fake and all but—"

“Wait, you knew about—" Jihoon’s eyes widened in shock for the second time that night. 

Jisoo just chuckled. “Surprise~ I was actually the one who suggested the idea of him getting a fake boyfriend. That idiot— I mean, I don’t think the Crown Prince would actually heed his future Royal Adviser’s advice and I am more shocked to know that it’s you.” 

Jihoon’s jaw dropped. He remembered that time when they were just about to exchange their bags and everything fucked up and he just...have to kiss the Crown Prince without knowing he’s the Crown Prince.  He covered his face in embarrassment thinking that his employer actually witnessed everything. Well, the whole nation witnessed everything but Jihoon is more embarrassed now that realization finally strikes. 

“Fate really works mysteriously, right?” Jisoo opened up. “The Crown Prince has his reasons why he needs a fake boyfriend just like how you have yours too.” 

Jihoon nodded. “Yes.” It finally occurred to him that the Crown Prince never once questioned his other job ever since they wrote the contract. He hit his head again on the table when he realized how they started fighting. 

“Jihoon, what are you doing?” Jisoo laughed, watching the younger smack his head on the table. “I’m not guilt-tripping you, okay? What I want to say is that...the Prince has his reasons for keeping secrets from you.” 

“Sajangnim, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m just...” Jihoon buried his face on his palms. He doesn’t want to admit it but he didn’t know what’s this sudden bravery. Is this from that one bottle of soju? “I’m just worried about him.” 

Jisoo’s lips curled into a smile. “Worried? You’re worried about your fake boyfriend?” 

When Jisoo said the magic word which is _fake_ , Jihoon froze. Yeah, this is all fake, right? Why is he being so affected? He tried to regain his composure. “I mean, I don’t really like it when people tell me what to do. And when he told me to stay away from that palace official when I just want to comfort him, I kinda snapped.” 

“Wait, wait, palace official? You mean Yoon Jeonghan?” Jisoo almost choked on his choco. “What the hell, Yoon Jeonghan really—"

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Jihoon questioned. He was startled when Jisoo put a hand over his. 

“You know what, Jihoon? I really think you should watch the news. I’m not saying this as the Royal Adviser or as your boss but as a concerned citizen, you should really try surfing the net sometimes.” Jisoo advised the poor boy who just looked at him in confusion. “Tho, I wonder why Jeonghan introduced himself like that.” 

“Why? Jeonghan hyung is not a Palace official?” Jihoon asked, mouth agape. 

The other just shook his head. “Are you a hermit or what? For now, that’s your homework. Know the Royal Family for God’s sake, Jihoon.” Jisoo took a deep breath. Soonyoung and Jihoon are both fools, he mentally noted. He feels like he used up all of his remaining brain cells just by dealing with both of them in one night. 

There’s a silence that enveloped both of them. “Anyways, Jihoon, I’ve been a constant witness of your relationship ever since this started. And I could see how much the Crown Prince enjoys being with you.” 

Jihoon felt blood rushing up to his face. He convinced himself it’s just soju probably kicking in his system. “He...enjoys being with _me_?” 

“The Crown Prince...” Jisoo sighed. “He’s been going through a lot. He won’t say it out loud because he’s taught to never show weakness to anyone but..” He sighed again then covered his mouth. “Oops, I know I shouldn’t say this but I just want to thank you, Jihoon. I can see how much some of the weight is lifted from Soonyoung’s shoulder these past two weeks.” 

“I-I...” Jihoon blushed. “I really did that?” 

“Yes, Nation’s _Fake_ Boyfriend. You did that.” Jisoo said. “For now, just fix this fight already.” He saw Jihoon biting his lower lip. “Look, Jihoon. You are mad, Soonyoung is mad. Then who’s going to fix this? It’s bad enough that I have to get the matter in my own hands.” 

Jihoon stared at the cup in front of him. “No, I actually realized my mistake already.” 

Jisoo looked at Jihoon and realized just how different yet how similar the Crown Prince and his fake boyfriend are. They’re both idiots in their own rights but at the end of the day, they’re both worried about each other. He’s almost convinced everything is starting to get real. He’s actually excited and scared at the same time.  “Jihoon, you’re just two weeks in this fake relationship and you already fought twice. This is supposed to be fake so why does it seem like your fight is too real? I just don’t understand.” 

That’s when Jihoon finally realized that he should stop this stupid fight. It’s fake. Everything is fake. He should not be carried away too much. “I’m sorry.” 

Jisoo chuckled. “You don’t have to say sorry to me. And I believe you both won’t say sorry to each other. You know, Nyong...” He shook his head. “He’s the most stubborn person I knew. He won’t do something once tells his mind he won’t do it. So...” 

“So?” 

Jihoon was startled when Jisoo held both of his hands. “Please, please, I’m begging you. Fix this already. I don’t want to deal with that hamster tiger anymore. Please, Jihoon. I’m asking you for a favor. Do the first move already and save this boss of yours.” 

Jihoon could only imagine what Soonyoung did for Jisoo to come to him like this in the middle of the night to ask him to reconcile with the Crown Prince already. 

“Okay, but I really don’t know how to—"

Jisoo raised his head, eyes sparkling. “Leave it to me.” 

👑👑👑

“Let’s end this stupidity.” 

Soonyoung felt his heart sink with what he heard. He didn’t know what to say. “J-Jihoon, what do you mean? I...why— suddenly—" He looked at the time and saw that it’s just a little over midnight. “Wait, you’re breaking up with me at 12:51 am?!”

He could hear Jihoon’s scoff from the other line. Soonyoung was ready to tell Jihoon that he’d do anything and everything to be the best boy space friend to him when the other spoke again. 

“Open your goddamn door before someone sees me,” Jihoon said, half-whispering, half-shouting.

Soonyoung knitted his eyebrows, unable to process what’s going on. “Huh?”

“Idiot, open the door! I’m outside your room.” 

“What—"

That’s when he finally stood up, stumbling his way towards the door, still confused about what’s happening. When he finally opened it and it revealed the familiar figure of his fake boyfriend staring at him in the eyes, his eyes widened in shock.  “Juju—" 

Thanks to Jihoon whose reflexes are quick. The nation’s fake boyfriend covered the Prince’s mouth before anyone could hear them.  “Ssssh.” When Soonyoung promised that he won’t freak out again, Jihoon finally let him go. 

“W-What are you doing here in y room? Who let you in? “Are you gonna jump me? What? I’m too innocent for this.” The Prince said, without pause. “A-And what put an end to this...to this...?” Soonyoung lowered his gaze. He couldn’t even say the word. He couldn’t believe Jihoon would call what they have _stupidity_. 

“Yes, we’re putting an end to this stupid fight.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up, his heart suddenly felt lighter. He looked at Jihoon who’s impatiently looking at the door and at his phone. 

“Now go, change your clothes with something warm. We’re going somewhere.” Jihoon said, with a sense of urgency in his voice. 

The Prince just stared at him, dumbfounded. “Juju, what do you mean—"

Jihoon’s ears reddened. He could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly then averted his gaze from the Prince.  “I owe you a date, remember?” 

👑👑👑

_ Dates and Juju.  _

It’s enough to make Soonyoung lightheaded. He’s still in a state of confusion.  What made him more confused is when Jihoon stood on his tippy toes to put on a cap on his head. Said guy also made him wear a white mask to cover half of his face. Next thing he knew, Jihoon’s already dragging him outside his room.  He’s wearing a colorful sweater paired with a white cap Jihoon put on him and pants. While Jihoon is wearing a black sweatshirt and black pants with a pair of ugly ass slippers again. 

Soonyoung almost snorted if only he’s not too confused with what’s happening. 

“Why did you wear a very colorful sweater? It attracts attention.” Jihoon scolded. 

“Juju— I mean, Jihoon, why are we hiding? I mean, this is the Palace. I’m the Crown Prince? Hello?” Jihoon suddenly dragged him to a corner. His heart rammed crazily inside his chest when he came face to face with Jihoon. 

“Ssssh!” Jihoon put a finger on his lips. 

Soonyoung gulped nervously. He was wondering if Jihoon knew that their positions are a bit awkward. His lips are barely grazing the other’s forehead. And that’s when Soonyoung realized that their heights are actually perfect for forehead kisses. 

When the palace guards are gone, they went out of the corner. It made Soonyoung a bit disappointed. Then Jihoon tugged him again like spies. 

“You aren’t answering any of my questions, Juju.” 

Jihoon sighed in relief when he finally saw the secret exit Jisoo had told him last night. “Climb over there.” 

Soonyoung was startled when he realized they’re already outside, the moon is still up, a lot of stars are adorning the night sky and that Jihoon is pointing at the old fence, eastward of his chamber. It’s the fence they used once when Jisoo, Wonwoo, Jeonghan and he tried to sneak out to attend a Halloween party their high school classmates set up. 

Well, the sad part of it is him, who’s dressed in Superman costume, got caught because his red cape got tangled with the bush.  It made them grounded for the whole month plus the ultimate punishment which is writing the Royal Book of Righteousness for fifty times by hand.  _Good old days._ And he never repeated it again no matter how many times Jisoo asked him to join in sneaking out. 

He didn’t expect he’d be able to see this familiar fence again. 

“What’s the problem? Go up!” Jihoon half-whispered, half-shouted. 

“How did you know about this fence? So, are you kidnapping the Crown Prince in the middle of the night? Do you know it’s a grave crime? What are we? Romeo and Juliet?” Soonyoung teased as he climbs on the fence. 

It made Jihoon froze but nevertheless helped Soonyoung by pushing his butt up the fence. “They both died, okay. We’ll both die too if you don’t move quickly. Or we can always go back, Juliet—"

“No! I’m just kidding! You’re no fun, Juju. You’re Juliet! Because you’re Juju. Jujuliet!” 

Jihoon shook his head fondly. Soonyoung already went past the fence. It’s finally his turn to climb up. 

“Ya, aren’t you gonna catch me?” Jihoon told Soonyoung whose ears became red with the remark. 

“W-What?” 

“You told me you’ll always be there to catch me, right?” He saw Soonyoung averting his gaze so he laughed. “Never mind. I can do it by myself—"

But when Jihoon was about to go down, his foot slipped and next thing he knew, he’s already in Soonyoung’s arms.  Both of their ears are red as they averted their gazes off of each other. Soonyoung cleared his throat. “You should’ve told me you want me to catch you, Jujuliet.” 

Jihoon immediately got off of Soonyoung’s hold. He awkwardly cleared his throat.  “Ready to run?” 

“W-We’re going to run? Wonwoo’s not gonna come with us?” Soonyoung asked, slightly panicking. 

“1.” 

“Juju— I mean, Jihoon...wait—"

“2.” 

“Ya!” 

“3! Run!” 

Jihoon took Soonyoung’s hand as they ran away from the Palace. Soonyoung felt his adrenaline rushing. He’s a bit hesitant at first but when he realized that they’re getting farther and farther away from the Palace he considers as his prison, Soonyoung felt like a whole weight was lifted from his chest. 

_ The Crown Prince...is free.  _

“Wow, that was...awesome.” Soonyoung exclaimed when they’re finally inside a taxi. 

The driver is eyeing them both. Jihoon leaned closer and fixed Soonyoung’s mask to which made the latter’s breath hitch. “It’s not properly worn.” Jihoon reasoned as he went back to his original position and looked out of the window to distract himself. 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung’s eyes wandered to their still linked hands then he laughed to himself. Jihoon is yet to realize he’s still holding the Prince’s hand tight. 

“You...” Soonyoung started. 

“Hmm?” 

“You missed me that much?” 

Jihoon didn’t need to look at the guy beside him for him to know that he’s grinning. By the tone of his voice, he knew that Soonyoung is teasing him.  “Shut up or I won’t let you have this date. Just thank Hong sajangnim, Wonwoo-ssi and my principle to not let any promise broken.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Stop teasing or I’ll leave you out here on the streets, okay?” 

But the grin on Soonyoung’s face got even wider because of what he said. “Yes, tell that to your hand who’s holding my hand so tightly, Juju.” 

That’s when Jihoon finally realized that he’s still holding the Prince’s hand tightly. However, when he was about to let go, Soonyoung intertwined their fingers even more. 

“Aigoo~ I think it’s locked,” Soonyoung said, innocently. 

Jihoon facepalmed and returned his eyes outside the window. “Why am I doing this with you again?” 

“Because you miss me, boyfriend!” 

“Boy _space_ friend.” Jihoon corrected. 

👑👑👑

“Where are we going anyway?” Soonyoung asked for the nth time. “Why are we going out of the Palace like spies and climbing those fences and running away when we can just go like how we normally do?” 

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Jihoon commented. He saw Soonyoung’s nostrils flaring again.

“I-Idiot? I... Excuse me? I’m—" He didn’t get to finish what he’s saying when Jihoon suddenly knelt down in front of him. When he looked down, he saw Jihoon tying his shoelaces. “Ya, you don’t have to...” 

When Jihoon looked up at him and smiled, crescents forming from his eyes, Soonyoung kinda lost it. He wished he knew why his heart is beating so fast inside his chest. “How can we run together if your laces are undone, Your Highness?” 

“S-Says someone who’s wearing slippers on a date. What if you leave one of the pair again like last time?” 

Jihoon scrunched his nose when he remembered that last time he left his slippers in Soonyoung’s care while running. “I-It won’t happen again.” 

Soonyoung looked at their surrounding. The streets are a bit quiet than usual but there are still many cars passing by. This part of the city is still busy even if it’s already the wee hours. “We’re going to run? Juju, are you kidding me?” 

That’s when Jihoon bravely took the Prince’s hand again. “If you want to enjoy, just trust and follow me, Soonderella.” 

“Soonderella?” Soonyoung pouted. “But I’m the Prince Charming!” 

“Tonight, you’re Soonderella. Your Fairy Godmother says that I have to take you home by 5 am. So, if you don’t want to lose your expensive shoes, don’t let it be undone again, okay?” Jihoon told the Prince who’s still pouting. “I already told you, I’m gonna do our date my way, right?” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “I’d prefer if you’d call me with a pet name tho.” He whispered but Jihoon heard it loud and clear. 

Said guy’s ears turned red with the mention of a pet name. He cleared his throat and took Soonyoung’s hand again then said softly, “Let’s go. We only have a few hours.” 

The first stop is what looks like a movie theater. There are a few people going inside considering what time it is now. 

Soonyoung looked at it, amused. Jihoon who just came back from buying tickets stared at him with fondness. “Amazed that much?” 

“I didn’t know midnight theaters are a thing.” The Prince said. 

“You have a lot to learn from outside the Palace walls, Your Highness,” Jihoon commented. 

“Are we going to buy popcorn too? Oh my god, Juju. This is so exciting.” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

Jihoon looked at the stars dancing inside Soonyoung’s eyes. It’s different from when they had their first date. “Yes, we’ll buy a bucket of popcorns. Seriously, don’t you watch movies in the Palace?” 

Soonyoung sighed. There’s a whole ass cinema inside the Palace. But it’s not fun to watch it, especially when your company is Jeon Wonwoo who either has no reaction while watching or is too sleepy to even react.  _He’s alone too most of the time._

“There’s a cinema inside. But, Jeon Wonwoo as your movie buddy is a no-no.” Soonyoung said. “That sloth prefers books rather than movies.”

Jihoon laughed. He suddenly remembered Junhui. “Junhui is really loud. Even if you’re sleepy, you won’t be able to sleep because he’ll be like ‘ _Look, Ji. Something will come out there_.’ every fucking five minutes but will always end up screaming anyways even if he already knows a ghost will appear.” 

“I want to have him and Wonwoo watch a movie together. I think that will be fun.” Soonyoung chuckled. Then he realized how Jihoon smiled talking about Junhui. He wondered how many movies they already watched together. “Do you often watch movies with Junhui?” 

Jihoon tried to recall how many times he watched movies with Junhui. “Hmm, we watched at least five horror movies in the past. In the other movies, we just downloaded and watched it with the kids. The whole Marvel franchise, I watched alone.” 

“You just watched five times?” Soonyoung was shocked. He thought it’s like 20 times or more or an every weekend thing for them as best friends. 

“Hmm, movie tickets are expensive, Your Highness. It’s a luxury commoner like us can only afford when we got extra money and time.” Jihoon smiled and then tugged Soonyoung inside. “Plus, it’s not like I can watch a movie and leave the kids behind. Ah!” Jihoon exclaimed when he remembered something. “I actually managed to buy us all movie tickets together when we watched ‘ _Inside Out_ ’. They’re all crying when Bing Bong disappeared. Those cuties.” 

The more Soonyoung hears about Jihoon and his random stories about the kids, his heart feels softer and softer. He didn’t know a man like him still exists. 

“How come you watched Marvel movies alone tho?” 

The other just laughed as he led them to their seats at the topmost middle of the theater. _The best view, Jihoon thinks_. “This is where I used to work a year ago, Your Highness. The movies they play for midnight theater are those that are released already. It’s like a rerun or something. Every time I finish cleaning, I’d end up watching too.”

Soonyoung’s heart did several backflips. Jihoon is a great guy, he mentally noted. _A great guy he could never reach even if he’s the Crown Prince._

They sat beside each other. Soonyoung looked around and saw a few couples sitting not far away from them.  One of them is on the topmost, cornermost part and they’re already eating each other’s faces.  He quickly averted his gaze and just focused on eating the popcorn Jihoon bought.

“Ya! The movie is not yet starting and you’re already going to eat all the popcorns!” Jihoon slapped the Prince’s hand away. 

“It’s not like I can eat you,” Soonyoung whispered. Good thing, Jihoon didn’t hear it this time. 

“What?” 

“What are we watching anyway? It better be not...” Soonyoung bit his lip. He didn’t want to look like a scared hamster in front of Jihoon. So, he secretly wished it’s not a horror movie. 

Jihoon sighed. “It’s not like I have a choice but, they’re actually showing ‘ _The Proposal_ ’ tonight.” 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, puzzled. He hasn’t watched it so it’s perfect but he didn’t know why Jihoon’s reaction is like that.  “The Proposal? Oh, sounds interesting. What is this all about?” 

Jihoon bit his lip. “You’ll know once it starts.” 

A few minutes into the film and Soonyoung is already immersed in the movie. “Oh, so she needs to marry him for a green card? Oh my god, that’s so _us_ , Juju!” Soonyoung excitedly said.  It earned a ‘ _Ssssh!_ ’ from the couple at the topmost, cornermost seats. 

Soonyoung pouted and Jihoon shoved a popcorn to his mouth to remove the pout. “Yes, they need to pretend. Just like us.” 

In the next comments, Jihoon tensed when he felt Soonyoung’s hot breaths against the skin on his neck. The familiar peppermint scent can be inhaled by him. 

“Oh my god! Don’t worry Juju. We don’t have a relative in Alaska.” 

It’s nice hearing the Prince laugh at that scene where an eagle took the dog and then Sandra Bullock’s phone and then suddenly she was like, “Oh, take the dog instead.” 

“No! Why would you exchange the dog with the phone? If you do that to Jiji, I’ll never forgive you. He’s my son.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You haven’t even introduced me properly to your son, Daddy Hamster.” 

“I’m not a hamster, okay? I’m a tiger!” Soonyoung formed his fingers into claws and roared at Jihoon to which gained a “ _Ssssh!_ ” again from the couple. “Do they even know who I am?” 

Jihoon is already laughing. “They said, you’re a human, not a tiger. Nice try, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” 

“You really won’t think of a pet name for me, Lee Jihoon-ssi? Look at them, they hate each other but they have ‘ _sweetie_ ’ and ‘ _honey_ ’. How about you call me that for once?” Soonyoung requested that made Jihoon choke on his soda. 

“All of a sudden? Are you kidding me? And what? You want me to call you what?” 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”The Prince crossed his arms and took the popcorn and cola away from Jihoon. “I’m certainly not kidding. Call me Sweetie, Honey, Babe, or whatever.” 

“B-B...” 

“Come on, you can do it, Juju. Call me baby.” 

Jihoon took a deep breath and blurted out something that got Soonyoung facepalming.  “Bro.” 

In the end, the Prince gave up. He decided to just focus on the movie. He can’t afford to get Juju mad again. 

The funniest part of the movie came. The part where Margaret, the female lead, did some chanting with the male lead’s grandmother. 

“Oh no, I would never do that. Not even in my wildest dream.” 

Soonyoung has been slapping his arms, laughing nonstop at the scene. “I can imagine you doing that with the Queen Mother. That’d be so hilarious!” 

“Stop. I don’t think Her Majesty would be able to do that.” Jihoon remembered how intimidating Soonyoung’s grandmother is from their first encounter. 

“That’s what everyone thinks. She once danced Macarena with me.” Soonyoung proudly said. 

“Fuck, what?!” 

“That’s a Royal secret, Juju. The Kwons have this hidden talent in dancing. Make sure to take it to your grave.” Soonyoung said while Jihoon is having some existential crisis trying to imagine the Queen Mother dancing Macarena with Soonyoung. “She’s strict but she knows how to have fun, too. I wish you could know her better.” 

“It’s not like we’ll get to see each other more after the contract expires tho,” Jihoon mumbled. The same time when the climax is flashed on the screen.  It’s when the Grandmother is giving the female lead a necklace and she’s already feeling guilty having been emotionally attached to the male lead’s family. 

“Juju, can I hold your hand? I tend to get emotional on the climax.” Soonyoung asked and the other found it adorable that the Prince asked permission first as if it’s the first time they’ll be holding hands. They’ve been doing it since earlier. 

“Sure.” 

And Soonyoung never let go of Jihoon’s hand not until when the movie ended. It’s not like Jihoon mind anyways.  _Or, wait he does mind._ The moment Soonyoung held his hand, he felt tingles in their hands and couldn’t focus on the movie. 

After the movie, Jihoon led Soonyoung to a convenience store. The Prince gasped when he saw a whole rack full of ramen. 

“Instant ramen!” Soonyoung exclaimed, stars in his eyes visible. Jihoon has always been amazed at the way the Prince’s eyes lit up like this with the smallest of things. 

“I told you, I’m a man who keeps my promises. You told me, you want me to cook you instant ramen, right?” 

Soonyoung took 3 cups of ramen and a triangle kimbap. When he was about to pay, he hesitated and looked at Jihoon. “Are you sure, I could...” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Don’t worry, I got my extra pay yesterday from my...side job.” 

Soonyoung smiled widely as he put the things that he took from the racks to the counter.  It’s a good thing, people they encounter since earlier are not really paying much attention to them. 

“Wait, we forgot to get coffees,” Soonyoung said when he looked inside the plastic bag. 

Jihoon just smiled at him. “I know where we can get world-class coffees even better than the ones you get to drink in the palace with your Royal Baristas.” 

The Prince just let Jihoon tug him to wherever. They entered the building where the midnight cinema is, climbed the stairs the stopped at a coffee-vending machine. 

“Now, choose.” 

Soonyoung pressed some buttons and he watched the machine pour his coffee on a white cup. “Wow. I should ask the Palace to buy these machines, Juju.” 

Jihoon just laughed. He looked at his watch and held Soonyoung’s hand again. 

“Where are we going next? We only have an hour left.” Soonyoung sighed. 

“We’re going to see the _stars_.”

👑👑👑

Next thing Soonyoung knew, they’re already at the roof deck of the building, cups of ramen and coffee in front of them, while admiring the stars above them. 

Jihoon sighed in relief that the weather forecaster stayed true to its report and the stars and the moon are in full sight above the sky at that moment. 

“So, this is what you meant by seeing the stars,” Soonyoung said as he looked up and his lips curved into a smile as he saw the twinkling lights above their heads. 

“Low budget stargazing with ramens and coffees are the best,” Jihoon said. “I used to always go here every time my shift from the cinema ends.” 

Soonyoung contemplated if he’ll ask it. In the end, he asked the other anyways. “You...go here with someone?” 

He sighed in relief when Jihoon shook his head. “I go here alone. This is the first time I go here with someone.” 

_First time._ He did it with me the first time, Soonyoung thought as he smiled to himself. 

Jihoon saw the Prince rubbing his hands. He must be cold, Jihoon thought. Spring nights are a bit chilly.  “I told you to dress warmly.” Jihoon commented, already taking off his sweatshirt. 

Soonyoung shook his head. “Y-Ya! You don’t need to. I’m fine.” 

Jihoon gave him his sweatshirt anyways, leaving him in a plain white oversized tee only. “Take it. I don’t want the Crown Prince to be sick. I mean, I already had enough reason to be in jail the moment I took you here with me tonight.” 

Soonyoung averted his blushing face when he draped Jihoon’s sweatshirt on his body. “How about you? You’ll gonna get cold.” 

“Don’t worry about me. Commoners like me may not have that much but our bodies are trained for the best and worst weathers, trust me.” Jihoon reassured. He already removed the lid of the ramen and handed the Prince one. “And besides, you did the same thing, right? On our first date.” 

Soonyoung froze when he’s reminded of their first date. He’s too nervous at that time, he wants to make it perfect for both of them yet he still failed.  “About what happened days ago...” 

Jihoon cut him off. “I already realized my mistake. I’m...” He bit his lip. “Sorry for overstepping my boundaries.” 

“You don’t.” Soonyoung started eating his ramen. Jihoon could see the stars dance inside his eyes again.“It’s me who overstepped my boundaries.” 

“We both have our reasons. I think we should forget about what happened—"

“Jeonghan hyung is one of my favorite persons in the palace.” Soonyoung suddenly opened up. “Believe me, he is...until now. Even after everything that happened between us.” 

Jihoon didn’t ask questions. He patiently waited for the Prince to fully tell him what happened. He doesn’t want to repeat the same mistake. 

“There’s this someone I really liked back then.” The Prince started reminiscing. “He’s...everything anyone could ever ask for. He’s reliable, hardworking... He always makes me smile, cute...handsome. He’s the first person besides Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung and Wonwoo who stood up for me when some bad kids at Royal School bullied me for being the Prince with no parents.” 

There’s something in Jihoon that broke knowing the Prince got discriminated too just because he grew up without his parents. “Growing up with no parents...is _not_ a bad thing.” 

“Yeah, I know. I think that’s why I fell in love with that person. He’s the first one who did that for me. He protected me from all the bullies when Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung and Wonwoo isn’t around. He’s also the first person who befriended me not because of my status but because I’m Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon watched the stars in Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled some more just by talking about his first love.  “I’m almost too sure I’d ask for his hand when I grew older. I’d ask Queen Mother if I could marry that person. I’m almost too sure.” 

_ For the first time in his life, he wished to be someone’s first love.  _

Not until Soonyoung added with a sad smile, “Too bad, he doesn’t like me back.” 

“He...what?” 

Soonyoung chuckled dryly. “He likes Jeonghan hyung. They like each other. Turns out I’m just a huge barrier between them.” 

Jihoon finally understood why that’s Soonyoung’s reaction when he saw Jeonghan and him together. He must have remembered his first love, Jihoon thought. Something inside him broke. He convinced himself it’s not his heart.  Jihoon continued eating his ramen. “It’s okay. Nothing’s perfect on the first try anyways.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but agree.  “Have you met your first love already, Juju?” The other guy almost choked on his ramen because of that question. “Ya, eat slowly!” 

“I-I have yet to meet my first love, I think,” Jihoon answered when he already recovered from choking. 

“Ey~ you’re no fun! Are you poetic like Wonwoo too? Are you looking for a moon too or perhaps...a _star_?” Soonyoung teased. 

Jihoon just lowered his gaze and smiled. “I’m too busy looking after other people, I think.” 

Soonyoung already knew that would be Jihoon’s reason but to hear it from Jihoon himself, it made his heart warm again. 

“You know, I get that a lot too. That discrimination because I grew up without my parents.” 

Soonyoung froze when he heard that. No one deserves that kind of discrimination. 

“But you know what? I’m not hurt for myself. I’m more hurt whenever Chan would go home crying asking me why our parents left us early.” Jihoon said as he stared at the stars. “The more hurtful part is I actually don’t know how and why we lost our parents. We don’t even have a single picture or memorabiliaof them.”

“Y-You lost your memory?” 

Jihoon bit his lip. “I think so? I couldn’t remember any childhood memories. The orphanage told us we’ve been in the hospital for days and no one’s looking for us so they assumed we’re orphans and took us in.” 

Soonyoung’s heart broke at that. He didn’t know there’s someone who had it worse than him when it comes to his parents. 

“I...lost my memories too when I was young. I...” Soonyoung shifted his gaze. “I didn’t lose it, I deleted it rather. The only memory I had of my parents is us playing on the beach. That’s it.”  Soonyoung touched the star pendant on his chest to which Jihoon didn’t fail to notice. 

Jihoon smiled to lighten up the atmosphere. “At least you have a memory of them. And besides, for sure, there are some articles, right?” 

“I tried searching but all of them are vague. I saw one that says my mom died a heroine. But other than that, I believe my grandmother took them all down.” The Prince remembered how his Grandma would always dodge any questions involving his mother. “Since then, I’ve been having difficulty sleeping.” 

“You don’t want to recover your memories?” Jihoon asked, curious. 

“Maybe in the future when I’m brave enough. I’m—" The Prince sighed. “I’m actually afraid it’s too painful that’s why my brain deleted it for a moment. How about you?” 

Jihoon smiled. “Maybe when I’m braver too. Besides, Chan and I were too young back then. What is there to recover from a child’s memory anyway?”  There’s a comfortable silence that enveloped both of them. To lighten up the atmosphere, Jihoon chuckled. “Is this the moment where two fake boyfriends talked about their own dark secrets the same way Margaret talked about her tattoos?” 

Soonyoung laughed too. It feels good to know Jihoon a bit more. “I guess so. Wait, I remembered the guy only remembered Margaret not having sex for like over a year and a half already.” 

Jihoon choked on his soda. “And you remembered that out of everything that she said? Wow, you’re unbelievable, Your Highness.” 

They both laughed remembering the movie they watched an hour ago. For the first time in so many years, Soonyoung felt so free, so alive.  _Lee Jihoon really does wonders, he thought._ How can he make Soonyoung feel a lot of things in just a short period of time? 

Their laughter died down and there’s silence again. Soonyoung stared at Jihoon who’s busy sipping on his cola. 

“Juju, have you seen that?” 

“What?” 

“The way they _kiss_.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Huh?” 

“It’s very detailed.” And the Crown Prince made kissy noises that made Jihoon’s whole face heated up. 

“Do you really have to remember that?” When he looked at the Prince, the other is already staring at him. He lost it when the other lowered his gaze and it landed on his... _lips_.

Jihoon and Soonyoung’s heart rammed crazily inside their chests as they stared at each other, with the stars and the moon staring down at them.  But when Jihoon’s alarm rang, they quickly averted their gazes then coughed awkwardly. 

“Oh!” Jihoon exclaimed awkwardly. “I think it’s time to take Soonderella home.” 

👑👑👑

They stood there awkwardly, waiting for a taxi. It’s been ten minutes already and not a cab in sight. 

Soonyoung smacked his head thinking about what he was about to do earlier. He couldn’t understand why he stared at Jihoon’s lips for that long. Why...he looked at those red, plump lips like...like...  He shook his head at the thought. “Rule #16, Kwon Soonyoung. Get back to your senses.” 

Jihoon isn’t any better. He’s been trying to calm his heart since earlier. He took deep breaths and questioned why he stared back at the Prince like that. “I must be fucking crazy.” 

They both turned their heads and their eyes met again. Jihoon laughed awkwardly. “Where are those taxis? Hong sajangnim will kill me.” 

“He can’t kill _my_ Juju— I mean, my Jihoon. I mean you...Jihoon.” Soonyoung bit his tongue. 

Thankfully, Jihoon saw a bus approaching.As if it's a natural response, he took Soonyoung’s hand and boarded the bus. 

There are a few passengers inside, considering that it’s early in the morning. Even if that’s so, Jihoon led them at the backmost part. When he finally realized he’s holding the Prince’s hand, he immediately let go. “I-I’m going to sit there.” He pointed to the left side. 

“O-Okay, I’m gonna sit there.” The Prince pointed to the right side. 

However, a few minutes later, he noticed Jihoon headbanging as he slowly falls asleep. He must’ve been tired from working, Soonyoung thought.  And yet Jihoon took the time and effort to take him out on a date to fix their stupid, little fight. 

Jihoon felt so sleepy. His sleep is always incomplete, considering his work at day and some part times at night. He was startled when someone caught his head from hitting the seat in front of him.  When his eyes snapped open, the Prince is holding his head. Soonyoung tapped his shoulder. “Sleep, Juju. I’ll wake you up when we arrive at the stop near the Palace.” 

“You know the stop near the Palace? Are you sure?” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “I’m not that dumb.” And he let Jihoon’s head rest on his shoulder. 

Jihoon was snuggling on the Prince’s shoulder when he heard a faint voice, humming. He need not open his eyes to know that it’s the Crown Prince.  He giggled at the thought that the Prince might be shy to fully sing so he said, “You’re doing great, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung smiled too before he uttered the [lyrics](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1243538455440875521/video/1). 

_ “No way _

_ Every place your feet touch _

_ I said I’d be there _

_ Whenever there’s a shadow _

_ I talk to you before your heart sinks...”  _

It feels good to have someone sing to you, Jihoon thought. He has always been the one singing lullabies. This is the first time someone actually sang to him. Add the fact that it’s the Crown Prince. 

_ “Let’s not do anything _

_ Yeah, let’s not do anything _

_ The city night that you wanted, that I wanted _

_ Is so potent~” _

Soonyoung’s voice is beautiful. Turns out, dancing isn’t the only hidden talent of the Kwons. At that moment he wondered if Fate would let them meet too even if the other is not the Crown Prince. 

_ “I’ll hold your head _

_ So you won’t have bad dreams _

_ I’ll hold your body _

_ So you won’t think of anything else~” _

Those were the last lyrics he heard before he drifted off to sleep. 

Soonyoung sighed. Time flies really fast when you’re enjoying it. No matter how he wished for the time to stop, it would never. Just like any fairy tale, they have to go back to reality.  That’s what he felt when he saw the familiar bus stop and he carefully tapped sleeping Jihoon on his shoulders to wake up. 

“Juju, we’re here.” 

They immediately got off. Different from other couples who can slowly walk to their homes, hand in hand, admiring the stars above them, Soonyoung and Jihoon has to run sneakily towards the Palace complex.  Jihoon watched Soonyoung climbing up the fence they used to escape earlier. He’s hoping the Prince enjoyed their little escape from reality together. 

He didn’t know why but when he remembered how tired the Prince’s voice is the last time they talked and how Jisoo talked about the Prince going through a lot, he thought of taking him out like this. Luckily, they were able to pull this off with the help of their _Hong_ -ry Godmother. 

Soonyoung took one last glance at Jihoon who’s signaling him to go quick before someone catches them.  The Prince mouthed the words, “ _Thank you_.” to Jihoon before he completely went down of the fence and carefully sneak back inside his room. 

_This is the best day ever._

He finished showering when he saw the time. It’s already 6 in the morning but Soonyoung is yet to feel sleepy. He was still giddy from what he and Jihoon did earlier.  Soonyoung caught a glimpse of Jihoon’s sweatshirt too. “Ugh, Juju forgot this. He must be cold.” 

He was rolling on his bed, counting tigers, trying to fall asleep when his phone rang. When he looked at it, his lips tugged into a smile. _Seems like the best day is yet to be over._

_ Calling... _

**Juju** 🌌

“Ya! I forgot something.” Jihoon said from the other line. 

“Oh yes, you forgot your sweatshirt—" But he was cut off by Jihoon. 

“No, not that. I...” Jihoon cleared his throat. “I forgot your _lullaby_.” 

Soonyoung felt his face heating up. “But it’s already 6 in the morning.” He said as he covered his face with his blanket. 

“I told you I’m a man who keeps his promises.” Jihoon retorted. “It’s okay if you don’t want—"

“I’m just kidding!” Soonyoung immediately sat up. He heard Jihoon chuckling from the other line so he lay down again. He was surprised when Jihoon sang the same [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5JtsjCtGqP026R6ZuxZ4QF?si=451HEYV5TJmry8UdUuwYdw) he sang for him earlier. Same song, but different parts...

_ “I’ll be your song _

_ Always playing in your ear _

_ Remaining till you fall asleep _

_ Laying in my room _

_ With the window open...”  _

Soonyoung slowly drifted off to sleep. As expected, counting tigers isn’t really that effective. _Hearing Juju’s voice is._

_ “I wanna fall asleep _

_ Drenched with your scent~”  _

Soonyoung snuggled on his pillow and hugged the sweatshirt Jihoon forgot. Looks like he’ll have a good night sleep again. Lucky for him, there’s no meeting nor Royal Breakfast waiting for him. 

“Thank you for tonight, Juju...”

Before he completely goes to dreamland, Soonyoung heard Jihoon’s soft voice answering him. It got him smiling in his sleep and he wished it’s not a dream. 

_ “Good night, Yuyu.” _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: I would like to thank [@thistaydream](https://twitter.com/thistaydream) and [@Katie_Hoon](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon) for these beautiful fanarts dedicated to this chapter. Katie's fanart is the very first [fanart](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon/status/1246366347048521729?s=20) dedicated to this fic so I'm really, really excited to post it here. Please support the fanartist's other fanarts [here](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon/status/1300741128724111361?s=20). She deserves all the love in the world. Thank you soooo much, Katie. Love you soooo much uwu]
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAA see see??? this is (one of) my favorite chapters. you can see how they slowly opened up with each other~
> 
> lullaby is "Scent" by Sam Kim. nyong posted a cover of it~ you can check it out if you haven't.
> 
> ALSO: JUJU AND YUYU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA jihoon's pet name for soonyoung AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> BIGGEST THANKS TO KATIE~ this kid deserves all the love. I'm actually excited to post this chapter because of her fanart. aaaa thank you so much for the love and support to this fic 💕💕💕
> 
> kudos if this made your day and leave a comment to make this poor author's day uwu i really really want to hear your thoughts. thank you soooo much. i actually edited some stuff in the previous chapters.


	15. the tale of two idiots pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived two idiots whose mission is to fool everyone but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ another chapter, another rollercoaster ride. thank you everyone who has been constantly encouraging me on the comment section 💕
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my good friend, mimi, whom i am thankful for these past few days~ happy 3k hits btw uwu

Just like that, more than a month have passed for our /Fake/ Royal Couple, Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon. 

Ever since the night they sneak out, things have been going smoothly for them. The two realized their differences and started working out on it as time goes by.  They’ve been slowly convincing everyone about their relationship. They’ve been fooling everyone. _Well, everyone and it seems like it includes...themselves._

👑👑👑

“Juju, you won’t be able to see me for two days, aren’t you sad?” Soonyoung asked. He has an important meeting overseas and he'll be gone for days. This is one of the Prince duties he looks forward to the most. Meeting overseas just means that he will be out of the palace. He will be free... But that day, he didn't know why he's feeling kinda different. Not until he went to Jihoon first before he went to the airport and he didn't know but he thinks he knows why.

“Oh, it’s like a day off for me,” Jihoon answered, deadpanned. He laughed when he saw Soonyoung pouting. “What happened to your nose? Why is there a scratch there?” He tiptoed to have a better view of the tiny scratch on the Prince’s handsome feature. 

“I accidentally scratched it with my ring.” 

Jihoon chuckled when he heard that. “Idiot.” He said but with fondness. The /fake/ royal boyfriend has always been good at that. Acting like he's disgusted but he'll always look at you with that fondness inside his eyes. Well, the eyes are the windows to our soul...and heart, right?

The Prince felt like all the blood is rushing to his face with the close proximity of their faces. When he cleared his throat awkwardly, and Jihoon finally realized what he’s doing, Jihoon smacked his head away from him.  “Ya!” 

“Wait here! I’ll get something inside.” Jihoon went inside the orphanage then after about a minute, he came back holding a bandaid. But it’s not just a bandaid. It’s a Pororo bandaid he got from the kids’ first aid kit. 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “Are you seriously putting that on me? I am the Crown Prince, manly, and dignified. How do you expect me to wear a Pororo bandaid to the airport—"

But he was cut off when Jihoon pulled him by the collar to lower his face. “Shut up and just take this, idiot. Thankfully, I bought new packs of this.” Jihoon said while putting the band-aid on Soonyoung’s nose. “It looks cute on you though.” He said while admiring his work. 

The reporters can’t help but fall in love with the Crown Prince when he went out of his Royal Car looking as fashionable as ever with a Pororo bandaid on his nose.  As expected, the Prince filled the headlines again. 

But no, Soonyoung would never admit he felt tingles inside his stomach because of Jihoon calling him cute that morning. 

👑👑👑

There are many times where Soonyoung is on his Prince duties, attending meetings overseas but he always makes sure he complies with Rule #1 as he always calls Jihoon before sleeping to either ask for a lullaby or just...talk with him before they both fell asleep. 

“You have chubby fingers.” Jihoon teased on one of their Facetime nights. 

“We haven’t talked for almost a day and that’s the first thing you’d say to me?” Soonyoung grumbled while forming his fingers into tiger claws. “Do you want the tiger to eat you? Rawr~” 

“Stop calling yourself a tiger. You’re a fucking human, Your Highness. If you think you're a tiger, I think you need to go to the hospital.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. He knows their country's emblem is a tiger but he never thought their Crown Prince would actually think of himself as one. He thought Soonyoung's joking about it the first time but as days go by, he confirmed that the prince really thinks of himself as a tiger. “And why do you keep on showing your hands. Why don’t you show your face?” 

Jihoon heard Soonyoung laughing from the other line. “The truth is...I’m not wearing anything right now, Juju.” Jihoon’s eyes widened at that. “But if you miss me that much, I can—"

“Bye, Tiger!” Jihoon ended the call. 

👑👑👑

There are times where Soonyoung will visit Jihoon at the cafe. He’ll line up as a customer just so he can give Jihoon his daily dose of _hibiscus_ then run away after doing that. 

“Coffee, Tea or Me— What are you doing here again?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who’s grinning at him, holding a red hibiscus in his one hand.

“One cup of you, please? Is that possible?” The Prince said and the other customers giggled at his pickup line. 

Jihoon wants the ground to swallow him whole but deep inside, there's something inside of him that felt warmth. He quickly shook his head at the thought. “Seriously.” In the end, he just handed Soonyoung a cup of Iced Americano then shoo him away. “I still have work—"

“Special delivery~ Have a nice day, Juju!” Soonyoung said as he gave Jihoon the red flower. 

“Why does he keep on giving me hibiscus?” Jihoon questioned, adding the 5th hibiscus he received that week to the vase beside the counter with a little smile on his face.

Seungkwan laughed. He took the flower from Jihoon’s hand and put it on the older’s ear. “You don’t know the meaning of hibiscus, hyung?” 

Jihoon shook his head, completely clueless. His eyes lingering on the red flowers on the vase. “I won’t ask you if I knew.” 

“Dumdum hyung, it means _beauty and love_ ,” Seungkwan informed. 

Jihoon stared at the vase full of the said red flowers as he felt his face heating up. “I-Is that so?” 

“The interesting part is...hibiscuses are short-lived. Although the flowers may die, they do grow back as long as their bush or tree is cared for. This could also mean, ‘ _enjoy beautiful moments while they last_ ’.” 

“Enjoy beautiful memories while they last,” Jihoon repeated. He didn’t know why but it made him sad and happy at the same time. 

Seungkwan gasped with the sudden realization. “Oh my god, does the Prince have a terminal illness or something? Why is he giving you these flowers with such meaning?” 

Jihoon elbowed the younger. “Stop! That idiot might not even know what’s the meaning behind all of these. I actually told him I don’t want mainstream roses for flowers. That’s probably why he gives me those.” He tried to defend Soonyoung. 

But he knew... Jihoon knew why the Prince is giving him that. 

👑👑👑

“Let’s make a bet, I’m sure they’re watching porn,” Junhui told Wonwoo as they both looked at their best friends who are so busy staring at the phone. 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched when Junhui moved his head closer to his. “Moo— I mean, Junhui-ssi, your face is...” 

Junhui looked at him innocently. “What? What’s wrong with my face?” 

“I-It’s...too close.” Wonwoo averted his gaze. 

“What? You want it close?” Junhui teased Wonwoo as he leaned his face closer to the Royal Guard. 

Wonwoo, the panicked guy that he is, stood up and walked towards the two who’s still busy watching something from their phone. Soonyoung is even biting his lower lip.  He was startled when Junhui whispered something on his ear. “Told you, it’s porn.” 

“D-Do you really have to do that?” 

Junhui just shrugged and smiled at him innocently.  When the two went closer to the Prince and his boy space friend, they were shocked to know that they’re not watching porn.  The /fake/ couple is actually watching an anime. 

“Oops, I thought it’s porn.” Junhui commented that earned a glare from Jihoon. 

“Moon Dirty!” 

👑👑👑

There’s this one time where Soonyoung is in a meeting with the Royal Council. Wonwoo glanced at the Prince who keeps on smiling to himself.  Turns out, Soonyoung actually remembered that one time he kept on pestering Jihoon while he’s playing games with his phone. 

He’s a Prince. He’s used to everyone’s attention. But every time Jihoon is playing on his phone, Prince or not, he can’t get Jihoon’s attention away from his game. 

So what he did is poke him, told him he’s filming them and that he’ll send a copy to Dispatch Royale and that’s when he finally got Jihoon’s attention. His Juju smacked his head because he lost the game.  Soonyoung didn’t know if it’s because of the impact of the smack or he just like the feeling of being smacked but he actually finds himself plotting for more ways to get Jihoon’s attention while he’s playing games. 

He can’t help thinking...even when he’s in a meeting with the Council. He was only snapped back to reality when he felt the piercing stares of the old hags inside the room. 

“Your Highness, are you listening?” 

“Yes? What are you all saying again?” 

Wonwoo just facepalmed at the Prince. 

👑👑👑

“Jihoon hyung! Stop smiling! It’s a serious photoshoot.” Mingyu said as he caught Jihoon suppressing his laughter for the nth time already.  They were supposed to take a photo of him biting the packet of condoms but Jihoon can’t stop himself from laughing. 

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that...” Jihoon laughter could be heard from the room again. He’s literally rolling on the floor, laughing while holding his stomach. Mingyu just looked at him, confused. 

Junhui went inside and crossed his arms at his best friend. “You’re still not over that video of the Prince?” 

“What video?” 

“The Prince is trying to impress Jihoon by doing pull-ups not until Wonwoo revealed that the Prince is not really lying on the floor. He’s just faking it.” Junhui told the younger. “Look at him suppressing his laughter as if it’s the funniest joke.” 

“W-What?” 

They both looked at Jihoon who’s still laughing. “But then again, Prince Soonyoung would be just breathing and Jihoon would still go ‘HAHAHAHAHAHA’ so what’s new?” Junhui tapped Mingyu’s shoulder and said, “Take a break for the whipped.” 

“I’m not whipped!” 

👑👑👑

“Juju, let’s practice a backhug.” 

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “What the fuck are you into again?” He half-whispered, half-shouted, afraid Seungkwan and Hansol would hear. Kwon Soonyoung is at the cafe again pestering his /fake/ boyfriend. Well, it's not like his boy space friend minds anyway. 

Soonyoung pouted as he poked Jihoon’s arm. “Please? I read somewhere backhugs are good for energy recharge.” 

“Don’t get me with that research of yours. If it’s another Love Calculator, I swear to god—" Jihoon sighed, remembering the disaster of the Love Calculator. The day they made up, Soonyoung showed him the result. The prince even told him he'll find the developer of the site and ask him to make their results higher. _Not like it would matter anyway..._

“I’ll pay extra!” Soonyoung smiled triumphantly when he saw Jihoon’s eyes sparkled with the mention of an extra fee. 

Jihoon stood up and did some stretchings. “Let me show you how backhugs are done, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung happily went to Jihoon, expecting a loving backhug. He even asked Wonwoo to film. But when Jihoon spotted the camera, he gave the Prince a backhug that gave him an _energy discharge_ instead of a recharge.  Lee Jihoon manhandled the Crown Prince. The weird part is that...Soonyoung seems to like it. 

“Is that a dying noise? Or a...sound that means he likes it?” Seungkwan asked a distressed Wonwoo who just shrugged. 

“Guess we’ll never know.” 

👑👑👑

“Jihoon, I just want a back—"  The Prince was startled when Jihoon gave him not a backhug but a hug. _A real hug._

Jihoon cleared his throat. “I-I think there’s a paparazzi there.” He said while tightening his hold on Soonyoung's waist. He saw how tired the Prince is when he went to him that day. The kids told him that hugs are a powerful source of energy to someone. It's just sharing energy, Jihoon convinced himself. Nothing else. _Yeah, nothing else..._

“Oh really?” Soonyoung hugged Jihoon tighter with a huge smile on his face, indulging himself with Jihoon's warmth. Jihoon might have a smaller frame than him but the warmth he's giving Soonyoung is overflowing. _Lee Jihoon has a lot of warmth._

“Hmm. And uhh...you need a recharge, right?” 

Soonyoung smiled even wider. Tsun-tsun Jihoon is real but Soonyoung doesn't mind. He likes tsundere Jihoon the best. “Hmm.” 

And they stayed like that for a while until this “ _recharge_ ” became their thing. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon looked at his phone for the nth time. He’s helping Junhui do the inventory in the shop but it seems like he’s distracted by something. 

“Ji, how many tiger dildos do we have left?” 

The other stared at his phone, he shook his head but a small smile was formed on his lips.  “One tiger.” 

That’s when Junhui stopped counting all the condoms in his stocks. He immediately went to Jihoon and there, he found his best friend looking at his phone with a stupid grin in his face.  Jihoon’s staring at a photo of Soonyoung. “Yes, Jihoon. You only have one tiger but I’m talking about dildos but well, I can’t blame you if you want to put him in your—"

Jihoon was snapped back to reality. “I meant twenty-one! We have 21 tiger dildos left.” Jihoon immediately closed his phone and tried to focus on helping the ThrustWorthy’s CEO. 

Junhui shook his head and heaved a sigh. He walked towards the pile of boxes in the corner and checked the lacy underwear. “Hmm, looks like someone forgot Rule #16 of the contract exists.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Of course I haven’t forgotten about that. It’s...” He bit his lip. “It’s the _most_ important part of the contract.” 

“Tell that to your distracted self, Lee Jihoon-ssi, Nation’s _Fake_ Boyfriend,” Junhui said while pointing a tiger dildo to Jihoon who quickly swatted the toy away. 

“I’m not distracted okay? This idiot tiger has been pestering me to change my wallpaper to him. He’s been sending me his photos for an hour now.” The other scrolled through his phone and showed Junhui the numerous selcas the Prince sent him. “He told me it’s a boyfriend duty. What do wallpapers got to do with boyfriend duties?” 

His best friend chuckled. “I wonder where the Prince gets those. I mean, the last time you told me he almost took down a site called Love Calculator, right? Now he wants you to have him as your wallpaper.” 

Jihoon took a deep breath. “Believe me, I don’t know too. It doesn’t seem like Wonwoo is the one teaching him these things.” 

With the mention of the Royal Guard’s name, Junhui’s ears perked up. “Why do you even think so? Who knows? He has more experience than the Prince?” 

The other just looked at him teasingly. His best friend couldn’t even hide how much he’s interested in his fake boyfriend’s Royal Guard. “Oh yes, Mr. Moon. How many lacy underwear do we have there? It seems like you’re distracted too.” 

“Yes, I’m distracted and I’m proud of it. What now?” Junhui said proudly that made Jihoon frown. 

“You can’t even ask for Wonwoo’s number. It’s been months.” Jihoon mumbled. 

“Ha! That’s what you thought. I’m still faster than you, Nation’s Fake Boyfriend.” 

How can his best friend be confident in saying his likes and dislikes? He almost wished to be like that too. But it seems like his emotional constipation won’t leave him anytime soon. 

Jihoon was snapped back to reality when his phone’s ringtone resonated in the small room. It got Junhui snickering mumbling something like, “Oh, your dildo— I mean, your tiger boyfriend is calling, Ji.” 

Jihoon hissed at the other who went to arrange their sex toy stocks before he answered his phone. “Why are you calling? I told you I won’t change my wallpaper to your picture!” 

“Juju, I told you to change your wallpaper, right? Am I not sending you enough selcas or you just find it hard to choose?” Jihoon can sense the teasing in the Prince’s voice. 

“You wish. I’m busy. Where are you even? Aren’t you supposed to be in a photoshoot?” Jihoon recalled in their conversation last night that Soonyoung would be interviewed by a famous magazine. 

“I am here.” Soonyoung sighed. “I just called for a _recharge_ , Juju.” 

_Recharge._ That’s what Soonyoung likes to call it whenever he calls Jihoon in the most unexpected times. It never fails to make Jihoon flush with that. But of course, he’d never admit that.  He’s thankful enough that Soonyoung says that through the phone. 

“What are they asking anyway? If they ask something uncomfortable for you, just tell them you are the Crown Prince and walk away.” Jihoon advised that made Soonyoung laugh. He’s happy to hear that laugh. 

“They’re asking about the throne. Some of my future plans and stuff.” Soonyoung said. “They’re asking...about you” 

Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that, thankful no one is there to witness him blushing. “Why would they ask about me? Yah! That’s your interview. Don’t include me, idiot.” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Can’t help it. The photographers caught me staring at your photos and asked me what made me smile and when I said that it’s because of my Juju, they started asking about you. _About us..._ ” 

_ My Juju. About us. _

“S-Stop! You might say something unnecessary.” Jihoon said, already covering his face in case Junhui finds him blushing again. He convinced himself it's because Junhui's AC is turned off. Yes, it's just that. “And what photos? You have my photos?” 

“Oops. Junhui actually sent me some. You’re really cute here, Juju.” 

Jihoon turned to glare at his best friend who just shrugged like he didn’t do anything and went back to counting the stocks. “Delete that before I delete you, Your Highness.” 

“Call me Yuyu again first.” Soonyoung teased from the other line. 

Jihoon froze upon hearing the pet name. He thought Soonyoung’s already asleep when he said that. Who would’ve thought that he was actually able to pick that up before drifting to dreamland that night. Ever since that night, the prince wouldn't stop pestering him to call him again by that pet name.  “No.” 

“Please?” He could sense the pout now but no, Jihoon, you're better than this. _Don't give in, don't give in... Just don't..._

“No! I don’t know that.” 

“You called me _Yuyu_! What does that mean? Yu-r Only One? Yu-r Only Love? Only Yu?” Soonyoung started asking him again about the meaning of that and as usual, Jihoon won’t say it. 

“Aren’t you busy? Go back to your interview, idiot!” Jihoon shouted, ears already burning from embarrassment. 

“I told you I need a recharge.” The Prince retorted. 

“I didn’t know pestering me is your recharge. Go plug yourself somewhere else!” Jihoon shouted and a few seconds later, he heard Junhui snicker.  Jihoon cursed at how dirty his best friend’s mind is. He was about to stand up to knock some sense into Junhui’s head when his foot stepped on something. 

Next thing he knew, his _moaning sound_ is already filling the room.

“What the fuck?! Why is the recorder here?!” Jihoon’s eyes widened. 

“Idiot! End the call first!” Junhui half-whispered, half-shouted, and that’s when Jihoon realized he’s still on the phone with the Prince. He quickly disconnected the call then turned off the sinful recorder. 

“What the actual fuck?!” 

“You shouldn’t have told him to plug himself somewhere else, Ji.” 

Jihoon threw a tiger dildo at Junhui and curled himself into a ball because of too much embarrassment. 

“Fuck.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung looked at his phone who’s already disconnected from the call. “That sounds... _familiar_?” 

Wonwoo just came back from buying the Prince his drinks when he saw the Prince staring at his phone. “Is there any problem, Your Highness?” 

“Won...” Soonyoung said, a bit dazed. “I think I’m hard.” 

The Royal Guard quickly covered the Crown Prince’s mouth. “Your Highness, what are you? We’re in the middle of an important interview.”

“Never mind.” Soonyoung removed Wonwoo’s hand on his mouth. He looked at his crotch, thankful that a tent didn’t show up. “I think I heard wrong.”  He sipped on the coffee Wonwoo bought for him while looking at the photos of sleeping Jihoon Junhui sent him. He giggled at how adorable Jihoon looked. 

“Look at him, Won. He’s like someone who won’t even hurt a fly while sleeping. Cute Juju.” Soonyoung proudly showed the photos to Wonwoo beside him. 

His best friend coughed. “Rule #16.” 

Soonyoung glared at him. “I know! I just...find him cute.” The Prince reasoned out, tired from all the reminders of the most important part of the contract.

He might not admit it but he actually felt relieved seeing Jihoon sleeping. He knows how much Jihoon works hard for his brother. He’s actually worried he’s not getting any proper sleep.  Seeing his photos sleeping almost anywhere, he’s relieved he still rests but also worried he doesn’t even have the time to go to his own bed to rest.  He was brought back to reality when Wonwoo called him to resume his interview. While walking towards the room where the interview would be held, he glanced at his Royal Guard who’s busy monitoring the other Royal Guards in the area. 

Soonyoung remembered what he exchanged for Jihoon’s photos. “Won, does someone contact you?” 

The other knitted his eyebrows. “Someone? What do you mean?” 

“Someone not in your contact list. Or whatever?” 

Wonwoo creased his forehead. “Did you give my number to someone?” 

Thankfully, they already arrived at the room and Soonyoung already sat there at his seat while sipping on his coffee. He asked Jihoon for selcas and just a few seconds later, his boy space friend sent him not just one but two selcas of him glaring at the camera. 

**Juju 🌌** :im busy!!!!!!

The interviewer found him giggling. “Your Highness? I’m sorry to interrupt. We’re starting the interview again.” 

Soonyoung nodded as he tried to suppress his laughter. “Oh yes, yes. I’m sorry. It’s just that...” He couldn’t help but show what Jihoon sent him to the interviewer. “He’s so sweet, right? He’s too adorable, right?” 

When the Crown Prince already calmed down, the interview continued. 

“So, knowing that in a few months, you’ll be ascending the throne, what are your preparations? Do you feel any pressure?” The interviewer asked. 

The Crown Prince crossed his legs and pondered deep. Is he pressured? Is he scared? He actually didn’t know what to feel now that his coronation day is just months away.  “The Queen Mother and the Council has been helping me a lot. I’ve been practicing good governance and I’ve been attending foreign affairs meetings too so I think I’m already prepared.” Soonyoung said, with a smile on his face. 

“In terms of pressure, I think anyone in my place would be pressured knowing you’ll bear the weight of ruling the whole country in a few months time so...” He laughed. “I’m pressured but excited at the same time. I want to make my parents proud.” 

The interviewer continued asking him about his future plans. About his future projects as the King for the betterment of their nation. 

“I’m actually helping those who are homeless. I’m working on a foundation helping the orphans and the abandoned. Being someone who grew up without my parents, I want to give every citizen of our nation their homes. Not just a house but...a _home_. A home filled with warmth and happiness.” Soonyoung talked about the foundation he’s planning to build when he became the ruler of their nation. 

He then remembered Jihoon talking about him and his brother. Every time he looks at Jihoon, he thinks about everything he can do when he became the King.  When he already has the power, he wants to give something to someone. And when he looked at Jihoon and whenever he listens to his selfless stories, he finally figured out what that something is — _it’s home_. 

“What can you say about the people doubting you because of your past mistakes?” 

Soonyoung pondered deep at the question. He knows that not everyone likes him. There are many oppositions waiting for him to make a mistake. You can’t please everybody. Nevertheless, he still answered with a smile on his face. “It’s our first time living this life. How can you be good right from the start? I still have a lot to learn. I hope the citizens of our country and me, I hope we could all learn together.” 

The interviewer smiled at such wise words from the Prince. Remembering the smile the royalty has before they started their interview again, he followed up the questions most of the readers would be anticipating. 

“Let’s talk about your inspiration and motivation, Your Highness. Seeing you smile earlier, it’s something... _new_.” The interviewer said. “You’re always known as a cold and aloof figure of the Royal Family. So, seeing you this past few weeks is really refreshing. Can you tell us a bit about... _him_?” 

Soonyoung’s smile grew even wider at that. No name is mentioned but funny how only one person came into his mind. “He’s a great person. I learn from him a lot.” 

“Is it love at first sight?” 

The Crown Prince remembered the first time they met. He didn’t even get a chance to see his face that well. “It’s impossible not to. I mean, have you seen my Juju— I mean, Jihoon? He’s a really hardworking person. I hope the whole universe gets to see that.” 

“Dating a commoner, isn’t it hard? Considering the gaps and everything?” 

Soonyoung laughed at the mention of _gaps_. “I don’t really think of the gaps. For me, we’re just _us_. There’s no Crown Prince or Commoner label. Just _us_ in our own little universe filled with stars where I could be myself. Not as a Crown Prince or anything but...just Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoung said, his mind wandering at all those times he nearly forgot he's the Crown Prince whenever he's with Jihoon. Being with Jihoon these past few weeks clearly made him discover new things... new feelings he didn't know he would be able to feel. 

The interviewer looked at the way the Crown Prince is talking about his boyfriend. His eyes...it’s filled with _stars_. Different from the cold and distant Prince everyone saw a few months ago, he’s seeing a Prince with blushing ears while talking about his commoner boyfriend. 

“What is Lee Jihoon to you?” 

Soonyoung pondered deep at the question. He tried searching for the perfect word to describe Jihoon in his life. His lips curled upwards when he finally found one. “Lee Jihoon is like... _my universe_. That’s the perfect way to describe him.” 

“Universe? Why?” 

“My Grandmother always tells me I should be the star shining brightly, being the hope of my people in darkness. I’ve talked about me wanting people to find _their home_. But...don’t you think the star needs its home, too?” Soonyoung’s mind flashed back to the past weeks he’s with Jihoon.  Different from the Prince who feels like he’s imprisoned inside the four walls of the Palace, he could say that things have changed ever since this whole fake dating happened. 

The whole thing is fake but the happiness he felt... _it’s too real._

“The star who’s always shining brightly to give light to everyone needs its home too. And it’s the universe. I think that’s _him_.” 

“Are you saying Lee Jihoon is _your_ home?” 

The Prince knew he should be filtering what he’s saying but he can’t help it. It’s not bad to slip in some truth in between all those lies, right?  _What he feels is real...anyways._

“Lee Jihoon is...my home.” 

Soonyoung covered his face. “I shouldn’t be talking about Juju here too much.” He laughed. “Please don’t include this. They might label me the Cheesy Prince next time.” 

“It’s okay, Your Highness. It’s nice seeing that smile on your face.” 

_ Smile, yes.  _ Whenever Soonyoung looks at the mirror, he almost couldn’t recognize the reflection on it because of the way his lips are curled upwards whenever he thinks of Jihoon. 

Wonwoo who’s beside him just shook his head fondly at the Prince. A few minutes more and it turned into an interview about his love life. 

“Oh, did I already told you that Juju is hardworking?” 

“Yes, Your Highness. I believe it’s the 7th time already.” The interviewer laughed at the way Soonyoung excitedly talks about his boyfriend. 

“He’s someone who understands me well,” Soonyoung remembered every time he pouts and Jihoon is already shaking his head signaling his victory over an argument. “He’s someone who gives me a lot of strength. I wish we could be together for a long time.”  Soonyoung added the last sentence in a quiet voice when he suddenly remembered their contract. Who is he fooling? When he already ascends the throne, there’s someone who’ll disappear from his life too. 

_ And that is...Jihoon.  _

He, of all people, should know that he can’t be together with anyone.  Soonyoung didn’t know why he felt like his heart broke into tiny, million pieces just by thinking about that.  The Prince was snapped back to reality when the interviewer asked him about something. Something that made the uneasy feeling inside his heart more evident. 

“Knowing your future plans about the country is so nice to hear, Your Highness. Now, we want to know your future plans with Lee Jihoon-ssi. Are we going to hear the wedding bells soon?”

The room is filled with silence. The Prince took a very long time to answer. In the end, he just gave the interviewer a smile before he answered. 

👑👑👑

A few days later, Jihoon got a call from Junhui asking him if he already saw the magazine cover where the Crown Prince is the cover.  He also got some messages from the Crown Prince telling him not to drool if ever he sees the cover. He also told Jihoon to hurry because he’s sure that his magazine would sell out fast. 

“It’s not like I’m interested.” Jihoon scoffed then put his phone inside his pocket to fall in line to pay for the art supplies the kids asked him to buy. Only to be surprised because the line is too long. Everyone is holding a magazine in their hands. 

Jihoon doesn’t need to squint for him to know what the magazine is. It’s _Forbes Asia_ in which the Crown Prince is the cover. 

There are two covers, front, and back. The first one, he’s looking straight into the camera like he’s eye-fucking you. He’s sitting there like a King. Like he’s inviting you to sit on his lap. “He told me it’s a wholesome photoshoot.” Jihoon scoffed. 

The other cover is a more closeup shot of him. He’s not looking right into the camera but he looks like he’s preparing for a big event or something. “Showoff.” Jihoon commented again.

“Tss, what would I even do with some piece of paper?” Jihoon commented but next thing he knew, he’s already scooting towards the magazine section.  His eyes grew wide when he found out that the rack is already empty. “What the fuck?! What would you do with those pieces of paper?” 

When he went to the last rack, his eyes sparkled when he saw one last copy sitting there like it’s waiting to be picked up by the right person. However, when he was about to take it, a grandmother’s hand was also on the other side.  They both looked sideways and looked at each other with sparks of electricity in their eyes. 

“Son, I think I came here first.” The grandma said, not taking her hand off the last piece of magazine. 

“I believe I saw it first, Grandmama.” Jihoon said as he pulled the magazine near to him. 

Jihoon’s thankful he decided to go out in full disguise that day.  But when the elderly started coughing and complaining about her back, Jihoon sighed and just let her take the last piece of the magazine with Soonyoung’s face on the cover. 

In the end, he went back to fall in line. “No, Jihoon, you don’t need a magazine, I swear,” Jihoon said, mind conditioning himself. He sighed when he saw the even longer line because of the Prince’s magazine cover. 

At times like this, he’s questioning why he agreed to fake date such a man.  He could’ve dated someone for real. Someone near his level, at least. Not someone in the higher, higher up.  However, at times like this, he also can’t help but be proud of the Crown Prince. The Prince labeled as an idiot and aloof one is now being admired by many people today. He can’t wait to see him ascend the throne.

But then, he realized that when he ascended the throne, this... _everything between them will be over_.  Jihoon felt something crack inside of him. He quickly dismissed the thought. And tried to distract himself. 

Jihoon heard some squealing at his back. It’s some high schoolers gushing over the magazines they’re holding. 

“The Crown Prince looks so good!” The girl with the high ponytail said. She kissed the cover multiple times that got Jihoon rolling his eyes. 

“I’m more handsome than that idiot. Duh.” He mumbled through his mask then pretended like he’s not eavesdropping. 

“I really wish I could be the non-royalty girlfriend too.” One of the girls said. 

“Duh, he has Lee Jihoon. How can you even think about that?” 

“There’s no forever, duh. I’m sure they’ll break up at some point.” 

“Also? I’m cute too just like him. I’m full of charms, see?” The girl batted her eyelashes and her companions just crinkled their noses in disgust. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “What do high schoolers learn these days.” 

A guy, the same age as them, interfered in their conversation. “He’s just handsome but he’s still an idiot.” He commented. “Do you remember he can’t even type in MS Word? How could he rule our country?” 

Another guy butts in. “Besides, can he even spell fashion right? I heard he hired someone to proofread his every speech.” 

“Plus, he grew up with no parents.” 

They stopped talking when the guy in front of them suddenly faced them. It’s Jihoon who couldn’t hold it anymore. He didn’t know why he turned to look at the students behind him and glared at them.  Jihoon can take whatever insult everyone is telling about him. But when it comes to the persons he _cherishes_ the most, he won’t stay still. 

“Ahjussi, why are you glaring at us?” 

Upon realization of what he did, Jihoon immediately faked a smile. “None. I just remembered a law saying anyone who slanders the Royal Family’s name would have to be punished. Why don’t you guys go home and study well to contribute to the future of this nation?” 

The high schoolers just laughed at him. “It’s not like you’re the Crown Prince’s boyfriend. How can you even report us?” 

Jihoon sighed. That’s when he slowly peeled off the mask covering his face. Not just the high schoolers gasped, even the other people surrounding them. 

“It’s because it’s really me, Lee Jihoon, the Crown Prince’s boyfriend. Any problem with that?” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung slapped his knee while laughing, looking at the headline. “Juju really glared at high schoolers who are trying to insult me. Won! Won! Look at this!” He excitedly tapped the back of the driver’s seat. 

“Yes, I know, Your Highness. I’m the one who showed that to you.” Wonwoo reminded as he tried to focus on the road ahead of them. 

He heard the Crown Prince sigh. “Can he be any cuter?” It’s not every day that someone defends him from bashers. “Funny how he always calls me an idiot but he fights everyone who insults me. Oh my god, Won. I think I’m in love.” 

The Royal Guard looked at the mirror and saw the Prince dazed. He coughed to snap Soonyoung out of his daydream. “You told me to remind you of Rule #16, Your Highness.” 

That’s when Soonyoung awkwardly cleared his throat. “I meant that as a joke! Why are you so serious every time, Won?” 

The other just shrugged. “Then, what you said about Lee Jihoon-ssi and marriage on your interview, is it a joke too?” 

Soonyoung froze upon hearing that. He remembered that moment when he answered the interviewer’s question. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to his best friend so he averted his gaze and looked out of the window. 

_Is it bad if I said that it’s not?_ Soonyoung thought but the coward in him prevailed and didn’t answer Wonwoo’s question. 

“What do you even plan on doing after the contract expires?” Wonwoo asked, worried. 

“There’s no plan, Won. It’s already been decided. We’re gonna separate ways, that’s it.” Soonyoung answered, trying not to make the wavering in his voice evident. 

There’s a silence that enveloped the two of them after that. Soonyoung is thankful Wonwoo didn’t ask any more questions. _He’s afraid._... he’s not afraid of the questions, he’s actually afraid of the answers he wants to blurt out but he would end up not saying. 

“Wait, it’s not the way to the Palace, Won. Where are we going?” Soonyoung asked when he recognized that it’s another route. 

“You told me earlier you want a recharge, Your Highness.” Wonwoo reminded as he took a turn and stopped in front of the familiar orphanage. 

It’s scary how Wonwoo could read his mind. In no time, he already asked Jihoon to meet up with him. A minute later, he saw Jihoon walking towards the Royal Car.  Soonyoung stepped out of the car and greeted his /fake/ boyfriend. “Look what you’re doing for the sake of love, Juju.” He teased the other. 

Jihoon gritted his teeth. “Idiot! I don’t want anyone insulting you. I want to be the only one doing that.” He was taken aback when the Prince ruffled his hair. 

“I’m giving you a special privilege to do that.” Soonyoung said as he pulled Jihoon into a hug. 

It didn’t take long before Jihoon returned the hug. “Is there a paparazzi again? Where? How many minutes do we have to stay like this again?” 

“He’s there... _somewhere_.” Soonyoung answered, tiredness evident in his voice. “Hug me tighter so the headline photos would come out pretty.” The Prince rested his chin comfortably on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

“O-Okay.” Jihoon complied. He didn’t know why he’s doing it too but it has become a habit. He remembered the Prince always goes to him for hugs like this. He always jokes about paparazzi following them again. But he knew it’s a lie. The Prince goes to him like this for... _comfort_. _For recharge._

“Juju, you’re _jjang_ today.” Soonyoung chuckled remembering the headlines. 

“I’m always _jjang_.” Jihoon replied as he patted the Prince’s back. 

“Did you manage to get a copy? I look handsome, right? I look cool, right? Have you read the interview?” The Prince bombarded him with questions. 

“About that...” Jihoon sighed. “I didn’t get a copy! It’s too... it’s too expensive!” He reasoned out. No, he won’t tell the Crown Prince he raided the whole supermarket and the nearby convenience stores to search for a copy. 

“What?” 

“What would I even do with that?” Jihoon commented. 

“What else?” Soonyoung didn’t break free from the hug. He just pouted behind Jihoon’s back but the latter already knew he’s pouting. “Frame it, hang it on the living room for everyone to see. Tell them it’s your hot and cool boyfriend.” 

Jihoon smiled at what the prince said but still found the need to correct it. “ _Fake_ boyfriend, Your Highness.”  When silence passed between the two of them, Jihoon figured it’s the right time to break the hug. “I-I think the paparazzi is gone.”

Soonyoung awkwardly let go of Jihoon and rubbed his nape. “Yes, I think so too. So, see you tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow? We’re meeting tomorrow?” 

The Prince went inside the car and smiled at Jihoon. “I know you’ll miss me so I’ll come by again tomorrow, Juju. Sweet Yuyu dreams.” 

Jihoon’s jaw dropped with the mention of his pet name to the Prince. He rolled his eyes and just waved them goodbye. “Drive safely, Wonwoo-ssi! Moon Jun says hi by the way.” 

Wonwoo froze at his seat with the mention of Junhui. He nodded at Jihoon and started the engine. 

“Ya! Won’t you call me Yuyu again? When will I hear it again?” 

Jihoon ignored him and asked Wonwoo to go. “Bye!” 

“Ya! Juju!” The Prince kept screaming through the car window and Jihoon just has to laugh. “I have a surprise for you tomorrow! Be ready!” 

“I’m born ready!” Jihoon shouted. When he’s sure they’re already far, he looked at his phone and smiled at the wallpaper. Different from the hot and cool photos the Prince sent him, he actually chose that one photo to be his wallpaper. It’s the picture of the Prince taken at the airport with a Pororo bandaid. 

“Bye, Yuyu.” Jihoon said before he put the phone back in his pocket and headed back to the orphanage. 

👑👑👑

The next morning, Jihoon was awakened by a wild Moon Junhui who barged into his room disturbing his peaceful sleep. 

“Jihoon! Jihoon! Jihoon! Help!” Junhui shook sleeping Jihoon continuously. When the Sleeping Handsome didn’t get up and just told him to get lost, Junhui summoned the kids and told them he’s giving them candies if they’ll help him woke Jihoon up.  _ Who would say no to free candies? _

Next thing Jihoon knew, his head is already spinning from the earthquake that is the kids jumping up and down on his bed and Moon Junhui shaking his body nonstop. 

“Moon Junhui, what the f—" He remembered the kids are there so he sat up and told the kids to go outside. “What the hell are you doing? It’s too damn early.” Jihoon said groggily, his eyes still closed but his body’s already sitting up. 

“I’m fucked up,” Junhui said, burying his head on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

Jihoon clucked his tongue. “When did you even not fuck up? You disturbed my sleep just for that?" He’s massaging his temples now. “You could’ve just called me. What did you do this time?” 

“I texted Wonwon and—"

Jihoon furrowed his brows. “Wait, where did you get his number?” 

Jihoon played with his fingers. “I have my sources. But that’s not the issue, okay. I finally got the courage to text him.” 

“Wow, you didn’t have the courage before—"

“Ya! Focus, okay? I texted him, ‘ _Good moaning_ ’ instead of ‘ _Good morning_ ’ and now I don’t know how I’ll face him.” Junhui buried his face between his palms and Jihoon choked on his own spit just by hearing that. 

“What the fuck, Moon Junhui?! But you’re always fucking up so what’s the big deal? And it’s not like you’ll see him today?” Jihoon said, ready to lie down again when the other stopped him. 

“You don’t understand. This is the first time I want to start a wholesome conversation with him without all the flirtings and my stupid keyboard just—" Jihoon cut him off and lay down again. “Ya!” 

“Once dirty, always dirty. You have to accept reality, my friend. Just how many moaning have you typed for you to make that typo? Old habits die hard, huh? Now go, I have to sleep some more.” Jihoon said already hugging his pillow. 

“You don’t understand, Jihoon! They’re on their way here as we speak—" Junhui informed and Jihoon just snapped his eyes wide open and looked at him incredulously. 

“What the fuck is that nonsense?” 

The timing’s right. Just when he was about to retort some more, Chan went inside his room. “Hyungs, your boyfriends are waiting outside.” 

“Boyfriends?!” Jihoon and Junhui looked at each other and blushed. 

Jihoon immediately sprinted to the bathroom to look at his face, brush his teeth, and check for morning erections. He’s also complaining about the Prince’s surprise being this early. “That idiot likes it when he catches me off-guard.” 

While Junhui buried his face between his palms, contemplating if he'll go out to face the Royal Guard or he'll pretend like he's not there or he'll let the ground swallow him.  “Ya! Channie, why are you like that? He’s my future boyfriend. But thanks for the support.” Junhui punched Chan’s arm lightly. 

The poor boy just rolled his eyes at his hyungs. “My god, why are you both like that?” 

When Jihoon and Junhui both went out of the orphanage, they saw Soonyoung and Wonwoo outside, wearing not their usual suits and prince-y outfit.  Soonyoung is wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt, his hair is styled revealing his forehead while Wonwoo is wearing a plain white shirt, standing beside the Crown Prince. 

“W-What are you doing here this early? Why are you both dressed like that?” Jihoon asked while looking at the two from head to toe. 

Junhui, on the other hand, is beside Jihoon, looking at the ground but stealing some glances on the handsome Royal Guard in front of him. “They’re dressed like our deaths.” 

“Juju, pack your bags. We’re going somewhere.” The Prince smiled at him. Jihoon reminded himself to focus on his smile and not on his arms. 

“T-To where?” Jihoon asked, puzzled. 

_** “To our new home.” ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are your thoughts abt wonhui? tell me, tell meeee and i’ll give all of you a present 😸😼
> 
> n e waiz, our soonhoon is moving a bit...faster now, arent they. and i really, really love those “recharges” and the denials and the way wonhui are reminding them of rule #16. plus, where do you think wonwon and prince nyong would take moon and juju? 
> 
> P.S. I LOVE SOONYOUNG'S ANSWER ON THE MAGAZINE INTERVIEW
> 
> many many thanks to mina for the magazine cover edit 💕💕


	16. fairy godmother meets the knight in shining armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said Fairy Godmothers are just meant to help the princess meet her Prince Charming? Who said the knights-in-shining-armor just appear to protect those in need? Sometimes, they need someone too. And by someone, that meant...each other, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special chapter for our moon and his wonwon~ i hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> thank you soooo much for all the comments i received last chapter. you don't know how much it makes me feel alive AAAAAAAA so here's a special treat for everyone~

_ “Do you want to eat ramen with me?” _

Wonwoo felt his blood rushing to his face when he heard what the other guy asked him. He didn’t know why he wavered. His answer should have been “No.” _Why is he even considering the other option?_ The Royal Guard shook his head at the unnecessary thoughts. 

“Is that a no?” 

He was brought back to reality with Junhui’s voice who’s still looking at him expectantly.  “Hmm, no. Thank you for the offer.” Wonwoo answered, trying hard to maintain his composure as the righteous captain of the Royal Guards. 

_ Temptation, shoo!  _ His brows furrowed. Is he even considering Junhui a temptation? Jeon Wonwoo, what are you thinking?! 

“You can go inside,” Wonwoo told the other. He was confused when Junhui seems like he’s contemplating on something. 

But Junhui quickly let the furrows in his forehead disappear as he laughed. “No, you should go first. I’ll go inside when you go.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t want to think too much about it. If not only for Junhui who seems like he’s hiding something. “Where’s your house anyways? The order for me is to get you home. I’m afraid I’ll have to see you enter your house first before I go.” 

Junhui laughed awkwardly. “It’s just there _somewhere_.” The Royal Guard didn’t seem like he bought it but when the other gasped and smiled at him teasingly, Wonwoo knew he’s doomed again. “Aigoo~ perhaps are you worried about me?” 

“M-Me? Worried?” Wonwoo cleared his throat. “I-I’m just following orders.” 

“Yeah.” Junhui leaned to the window, his chin propped on his elbows. “Tell that to your red ears, Mr. Royal Guard.” 

“O-Okay, I’ll be going now.” Wonwoo started the car and drove away from there fast. Why is he reacting like that to Junhui’s teasings? _It’s very not like him._

All these years, he’s been dodging any admirers trying to flirt to him, knowing he has a responsibility for the Royal Family. He even rejected any love confessions when they’re still studying.  Some girls in the Royal School even call him, “ _Wonwoo, The Heartbreaker_ ”. It’s because no matter how beautiful, Wonwoo would always reject their confessions.  For him and his family who has been loyal to the Royal Family for generations, Wonwoo already accepted his fate. He shouldn’t be having these unnecessary feelings.  _ Responsibilities first.  _

Well, it’s not like he has any interest in someone ever. He’s always reading books anyways. In his free time, he’s working at a cat cafe. You can either find him there or in the library.  Wonwoo likes...the peace and serenity books and cats give him. It’s also a good hobby to maintain his concentration. 

The Prince always calls him a hermit but he really doesn’t mind. His best friend always tells him he would never have a girlfriend or boyfriend in the future but Wonwoo really doesn’t care as long as there are books being published and cats that are being born, he doesn’t mind living alone. 

_ So, why?  _ Why is he so distracted with Moon Junhui’s flirtings?  He’s not a book nor a cat.  So why, why, why?  Is it because of the ‘ _Moon_ ’? But he met a lot of persons with Moon as their surnames and they have no such effect to Wonwoo. 

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn’t notice the red light ahead of him. Thankfully, he stepped on the brake on time.  Wonwoo was waiting for the ‘ _Go_ ’ signal when he received a message from the Crown Prince.  He’s telling him to go home already and to not worry about him keeping Jihoon in his Mom’s chamber. 

The Royal Guard shook his head and looked at the time. It’s way past the Palace curfew hours too. So he guessed, he won’t be able to go back to the Palace. 

It didn’t take long before he got to his flat. He parked the car and was about to get off when he noticed something on the shotgun seat. He adjusted his glasses and saw a small box.  When he examined what the box is, he saw the “ **THRUSTWORTHY** ” in capital and bold letters written outside. When he opened it, he saw Junhui’s business cards. 

Oh yes, he remembered seeing this when they first encountered them.  Of course, he already knew that Junhui is selling glow-in-the-dark condoms. But what piqued his interest is the _model_ on the background. 

Wonwoo didn’t know why he’s typing the email written on the card at 11:25 pm. It’s just that...he’s feeling something weird (not a boner!) when he looked at the photo.  When he finally pressed ‘ _Enter_ ’, a questionnaire appeared in front of him. He squinted his eyes to read and he almost regretted it when he read one. 

“What’s your deepest desire—" Wonwoo bit his lower lip. Fuck. Of course, he knew it’s not an ordinary shop so why is he still shocked. 

He answered “World peace” and the page led him to another set of questions. (e.g. what is your kink? do you prefer barebacking? what’s your size? what position do you like—) He felt his ears getting hot so he looked away and just clicked whatever and after that, the home page of the shop finally appeared.  And there, he saw tons of pictures of sex toys in various sizes, big or small.

“Jeon Wonwoo, what the hell are you doing?” 

He saw the photos of the products and he couldn’t help but look at the model again. He’s...awfully familiar.  _ Is he...perhaps Junhui?  _

Wonwoo gulped nervously. Impure thoughts, be gone. Just when he was remembering how much Junhui flirts with him, he was snapped back to reality when a sexy voice suddenly resonated in his room. 

“What’s your deepest desire? Whisper it to me. Do you ‘ _thrust_ ’ me?” 

Wonwoo was startled, he quickly clicked the “ _Exit_ ” button. 

“T-That’s...Junhui-ssi.” 

That night, Wonwoo found himself tossing around his bed trying to find the most comfortable position but to no avail. The last thing he heard before he closed the web page kept on repeating in his head the same way a song is stuck in someone’s head.  Wonwoo is distracted by Junhui’s voice but he really has this weird feeling about that shop. He didn’t know why he can’t get it out of his head. 

And that’s how...Jeon Wonwoo, the always-on-time, never-late Captain of the Royal Guards got to his work late for the first time since he was appointed. 

😺😺😺

“Won! Won! Look at this. Your Moon sent me photos of Juju again. He’s so cute.” Soonyoung squealed over a photo of young Jihoon biting a guitar. 

Wonwoo sighed, trying to dismiss the heat creeping up on his face. “For the nth time, he’s not _my_ moon, Your Highness.” 

“I think he really likes you, Won.” The Royal Guard tensed upon hearing those words. He didn’t know Soonyoung could be this straight-forward. 

Wonwoo heaved a sigh and averted his gaze. He remembered the photos he saw at Junhui’s SNS account. He’s...a clingy one, that’s for sure. “I’m sure he’s just flirting. I’m sure he does that to everyone.” 

The Prince pointed at Wonwoo’s red ears. “Yaha~ Look at those red ears, Jeon Wonwoo! I knew it! I kept on seeing you checking him out whenever Juju and I are meeting and he’s there.” 

“I-I’m not!” Wonwoo raised his voice a bit and he immediately realized what he just did. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I didn’t mean to—"

Soonyoung chuckled. “Aigoo~ my best friend is finally a big boy, huh.” He slung an arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder. “So, you like him too?” He’s raising his brows up and down with a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

Wonwoo shook his head. “I-I just find him... _suspicious_.” 

“Suspicious?” Soonyoung sat on the couch again. “What do you mean?” 

“Remember he owns an adult shop? He’s the owner of the glow-in-the-dark— yeah. What if—"

Soonyoung remembered the black bag that made him and Jihoon meet. He can’t help but laugh thinking of how far they’ve gone since that incident. “What if he owns an adult shop?” 

“I mean, he could be doing something illegal— and what if...” Wonwoo bit his lip, unsure if he should say it. “What if Jihoon-ssi is also part of it—"

Soonyoung shook his head. “Juju already told me that shop is just selling those stuff. He was supposed to deliver those condoms, right? When we switched our bags. Stop overthinking, Won. I know you’re worried about the Royal Family’s reputation but I really think that shop is harmless.” 

Wonwoo couldn’t shake off the weird feeling. He’s sure Moon Junhui is hiding something. But since the Prince is telling him to stop overthinking, he’ll just observe for now. 

😺😺😺

Days and weeks passed by and just like how the Crown Prince and Jihoon’s /fake/relationship progresses, Wonwoo’s still wary of the fake boyfriend’s best friend. _Not until that day came..._

It’s one of Wonwoo’s rare days off. He decided to spend his day volunteering in a cat shelter just like the old times.  The owner smiled when he saw him entering. “Aigoo~ Mr. Handsome, you’re here again? You looked handsome when I saw you on TV last night.” 

Wonwoo bowed politely, his ears red from the compliment. “Thank you so much, Ahjumma.” 

“Rocky gave birth again. Do you want to see the kittens?” Wonwoo’s eyes twinkled when he heard about the kittens. He smiled widely, a sight people rarely see when he’s on duty. He nodded his head enthusiastically. 

Wonwoo watched the baby kittens purr at their mom. He really loves the peace cats are giving him. It’s helping him relax. Being a Royal Guard is not an easy job after all.  A Royal Guard who must watch the Royal Family at all times. He rarely gets day-offs if not for the Crown Prince telling him to take one. This time, he was glad he agreed.  Soonyoung would laugh at him again for spending his day at the cat shelter instead of actually going to that blind date his mom has set up for him. But who cares? 

He was too busy watching the baby kittens, he didn’t even hear the door of the shelter opening. 

“Mr. Handsome, there’s actually another volunteer today. I hope you get along well.”

Wonwoo immediately stood up then turned to face the newly-arrived volunteer. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who it is. 

“J-Junhui-ssi?” 

“Wonwon? You volunteer here too?” 

That’s when Wonwoo learned that Junhui has been volunteering on that cat shelter ever since he assumed duty. Their volunteer schedules never match because well, he gets day-offs only once in a blue moon, right? And yes, what a really small world.

“I didn’t know you like cats too,” Wonwoo commented, watching Junhui petting Choco, one of his favorites cats in the shelter. The cat rarely interacts with strangers so he figured Junhui must’ve really frequented the shelter a lot. 

“I really like them. They’re willing to put their trust in us humans and since they put their trust in me, I feel that I have to be responsible.” Junhui said before he looked up at Wonwoo and patted the space next to him. “Are you just gonna stand there?” 

Wonwoo didn’t know he’d see Junhui in a different light. All this time, he sees the other guy who does nothing but to flirt and joke around. He didn’t know he could be this... _soft_.  And most importantly, to cats... Jeon Wonwoo’s weakness: cats.

“Aigoo, look at you, Cream. We won’t take Cookie away from you.” Junhui smiled when he saw the white cat being overprotective of the other black cat they call Cookie.

“I didn’t know Cookie has a...boyfriend.” Wonwoo noticed that the two cats are both males. “The last time I went here, he’s single.” 

They both laughed at that. “So, you’re the one the owner is talking all these times. The one who named every cat in here after ice cream flavors.” 

Wonwoo rubbed his nape shyly. “Yes. I have to give them names. They’re not _just_ cats.” 

“I’m the one who found Cream tho. Brought him here one rainy day. Remembered the trend of the names here after ice cream flavors so I gave him that name.” Junhui remembered taking the poor cat home after getting soaked with rain. “Oh! Look at him snuggling with Cookie.” 

Wonwoo blushed. “Cream is a flirty cat. Cookie is a real snob cat before. He ignores me a lot.” 

Junhui stood up to give the cat couple food. He put them in one bowl and the two cats shared the food together like couples having their dates. “Cream is a patient one. I witness him being ignored too many times but at some point, Cookie started warming up to him. Look at them now.” 

“Yes, I could see that.”

Wonwoo looked at Junhui smiling while watching the cats eat their food.  _ It’s...beautiful.  _

The cats. Yes, the cats. Wonwoo thought.

“Aigoo! We get it! We’re single!” Junhui commented as he looked at Wonwoo who’s already staring at him. 

They averted their gazes immediately.  Wonwoo is the first one to look away. He stood up and went to feed the other cats in the shelter. 

“How about you? I didn’t know stoic Royal Guard Jeon Wonwoo would actually be soft for cats.” Wonwoo jumped in surprise when he heard Junhui’s voice who’s already behind him watching him feed the other cats. 

“They give me peace. They help me concentrate.” The Royal Guard answered.

Wonwoo loves cats for the same reason Junhui told him. When his family moved to the capital when his father took over his grandfather's position in the palace, he took his family along with him. There's this one time little Wonwoo got lost in the new neighborhood. Just like fate, he found a cat as white as the moon, and miraculously, he couldn't even remember how but it helped him get home. Ever since then, he knew cats are one of the most precious beings in the universe.

“Really?” Junhui smirked when he felt Wonwoo tense when he whispered that word to him. 

“Y-Yes.” Wonwoo stood up again to distract himself with the kittens again. 

Junhui chuckled seeing Wonwoo’s red ears again. Why is it so easy to tease the Royal Guard?  “Do you have a pet cat at home too?” Junhui asked and the other just sighed. 

“I live alone. I’m practically living in the Palace so I don’t think I can take care of one.” Wonwoo actually wants to have one. He even asked for the kitten who helped him get home when he got lost as a reward when he aced his classes. “I had one tho but she’s gone.” 

“Oh, did you name them after ice cream too?” 

Wonwoo smiled when he remembered what he named his pet cat. “Her name is Dal.” 

“Moon.” Junhui smiled too. “You’re a very deep person, Wonwoo-ssi.” 

“I get that a lot.” 

“You have a fascination with the moon, huh.” Junhui pointed out and he could see Wonwoo being flustered again. “Don’t freak out. I just noticed.”

“I found the moon mysterious. I’m also fascinated at the way even the sea is swayedwith its gravitational pull.” 

Junhui could see the way Wonwoo’s eyes sparkle whenever he’s talking about the things he likes. It’s really adorable. He thought Wonwoo is a man with few words. But listening to him now, he must’ve been very lucky to hear him talking this much.  Plus, his thoughts are really deep and meaningful. 

“So, you’re a protector of the moon. What a lucky moon.”

Wonwoo hummed dreamily.

“How about you?” Wonwoo asked the other cat person. “Do you have a pet cat at home too?” 

Junhui kinda panicked when he heard the word home. He laughed awkwardly then answered, “My house is kinda... _messy_. They won’t survive there.” 

Wonwoo bit his lip. He remembered that exact reaction when he took him home that night. “Hmm, I see. Your...shop?” 

“Yes.” Junhui tried to maintain his composure. To divert Wonwoo’s attention, he asked him back. “Do you want to order from our shop? You know...personal needs?” 

As expected, Wonwoo got flustered easily. His ears turned red again as he remembered that one night he searched for ThrustWorthy. “I-I don’t. Just...curious how you came up with that kind of shop.” 

Junhui carried an orange-furred cat in his lap Wonwoo called Orenji. “My parents are businessmen. Ran away from home, flew to Korea not just to study but to find freedom here but my parents still expected me to build my own business here. Tried to come up with something unique, and there... _ThrustWorthy_ came to life.” 

Wonwoo nodded. So, Junhui has been living alone too. “When did you met Jihoon ?” 

Junhui petted the cat’s fur and remembered the first time he met Jihoon. “During high school.” He laughed at the memory. “That kid doesn’t really like interacting that much. I was just persistent. You can’t blame me. I badly want a friend. Being alone scares me. Then, one time, I saw the kids bullying him. I kicked their asses.” 

Wonwoo chuckled with Junhui’s story. He could imagine how young Junhui stood up to protect Jihoon from the bullies back there. 

“How about you? You’re best friends with the Prince too, right?” 

“H-How did you know?” The other asked, shocked. 

“Hmm, that’s how Jihoon looks at me too!” Junhui chuckled. “He seems like he’s always ready to murder me but that’s actually looks of love. That tsun tsun loves me a lot, you know.”

Wonwoo rubbed his nape shyly remembering how the Prince always asks him to call him by his name again just like the old times and he always declines.  “I grew up with him. My family has been serving the Royal Family for generations. I-I mean, I’m his best friend when we’re young. Now, he’s my—"

Junhui tapped him on his shoulder. “That’s not how the Prince looks at you tho. For him, he still considers you as his best friend. Must be sad for him when you started drawing a line.” 

The other knitted his brows. Ever since he assumed his duty as the captain of the Prince’s Royal Guards, it’s correct. He drew a line between him and the Prince. “I have to do that. He’s the Prince.” 

“Why? Even a Prince needs a best friend too.” Junhui said, matter-of-factly.

And at that moment, Wonwoo realized he liked this Junhui better than flirty Junhui he always encounters on a regular basis.  “You know what? I like you better when you’re like this.” 

It’s Junhui’s turn to become flustered with what Wonwoo said. He’s someone who likes to flirt but when someone tells him things like this, he’s actually easily...flustered too.  “Y-You what? You...like me?”

Wonwoo bit his lip when he realized what he just said. “I mean, the serious Junhui. I like serious Junhui more than the flirty one. I mean, you’re always joking around and all—" Wonwoo laughed awkwardly.

“Do you think I’m just joking when I said those things to you?” 

Wonwoo stopped laughing and looked at Junhui who’s staring at him, no hint of joke evident in his face. “W-What do you mean?” 

“Jeon Wonwoo-ssi, am I a joke to you?” 

The other gulped when Junhui started leaning his face closer to his. His mind stopped working. He knew he has to think of a rebuttal but he can’t.  Thankfully, the shelter owner entered and they have to break the intense staring game between them. 

“Aigoo, it seems like Cookie and Cream won’t be the only ones paired up after today.” 

Wonwoo and Junhui cleared their throats as they tore their gazes away from each other and pretended like they’re doing their own things. 

“Wonwoo-ssi, the book you’re holding is upside down.” The owner commented as she laughed and prepared the snacks for her volunteers. 

The day ended with Wonwoo and Junhui’s hearts both full. Truly, the cats really make their hearts full. Is it really just the cats? Maybe...it’s because of the company he had that day too. 

“So, will we be able to meet again here?” Junhui asked as they went out of the shelter. 

“Depends if I get a day off again,” Wonwoo replied. 

“I...” Junhui bit his lip. “I really enjoyed today.” 

Wonwoo found it funny how flirty Junhui shyly told him that. He can’t help but answer too. “Me too.” 

Junhui’s heart skipped a bit. He’s thankful it’s already dark and his red face won’t be too visible at that moment. “So...uhh, I’ll be going this way then.” 

Wonwoo, being the curious cat that he is, didn’t know why he suddenly asked. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” 

😺😺😺

“Ji, I think I’m ready,” Junhui told Jihoon one night. 

Jihoon furrowed his brows. “Ready for what?” 

“Ready for Wonwon.” Junhui said, dreamily to which the other just sighed. 

“Aren’t you ready for him ever since tho?” 

“You don’t understand.” Junhui retorted. He went closer to Jihoon and did his best kitty eyes. “Like for real...” 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes. “Okay, lover boy. Like these past flirtings aren’t for real. Those hungry looks whenever you look at him. Aren’t those real?”

“Okay, those are real too. Realer than your fake relationship with the Prince. But I mean, I’ll change for the better. No more Moon Dirty. From now on, I’ll be Pure Junhui.” 

Jihoon almost choked on his own spit upon hearing that. “What the actual fuck, Moon Junhui—"

Junhui sssh-ed him. “In this house, we don’t speak dirty language. Do you want me to sanitize you, Lee Jihoon?” 

“I mean, are you asking for a miracle? Is it the end of the world tomorrow? Tell me so I could prepare.” Jihoon crinkled his nose and swatted Junhui’s hand away. “Seriously? Tell that to the vibrator on the couch.” 

Junhui held Jihoon’s both hands. “Now, best friend, will you help me?” 

“With what?” 

“Get my Wonwon’s number.” 

Jihoon snorted. “You mean to say, you’ve been flirting with him for weeks but you’re still not able to get his number? I thought you’re fast?” 

“Shut up, constipated idiot. At least, I’m not confused with my feelings.” 

That made Jihoon shut up.  “Who’s confused? Me? I’m not!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“Yeah, tell that to you and your gallery full of the Crown Prince’s airport photos. Seriously, just ask him for his selcas already. Those are better. Have the balls, Lee Jihoon!” Junhui said without pause that made Jihoon gaped. 

“What the—" Jihoon gritted his teeth. “I won’t help you then.”

“So, is that a no?” Junhui crossed his arms. “Okay, I’ll look for another source then.” 

😺😺😺

**from: Moon Junhui** 🌙

>> ur highness  👉🏻👈🏻 i have a 1+1 proposal for you. yk im a business-minded person  👉🏻👈🏻 im gonna send you 1+1 limited edition juju photos 👉🏻👈🏻 but can i ask for yk  👉🏻👈🏻

**to: Moon Junhui** 🌙

>> name it. anything for my 1+1 juju photos. 

ps. dont call him juju too. 

😺😺😺

Wonwoo furrowed his brows when he saw the Crown Prince laughing so hard looking at his phone. “Your Highness, what’s so funny?” 

Soonyoung chuckled some more before he answered his best friend’s question. “Junnie, he’s so funny.” 

The Royal Guard tensed upon hearing that name. “Are you talking to him this often? And oh, you’re calling him Junnie.” 

“Not that often but...kinda. Junnie and I are already close, you know?” Soonyoung said as he typed something on his phone and laughed again. He noticed Wonwoo tensed while he repeats Junnie over and over again. “Why? You don’t talk to him?” 

Wonwoo averted his gaze and cleared his throat. “I-I don’t have his number.” 

Soonyoung smirked upon seeing Wonwoo’s reaction. What he did is swing his phone in front of Wonwoo like how cat owners tease their cats with a ball of yarn. “Why? Do you want me to give you his number?” 

😺😺😺

Junhui woke up finally feeling decisive. He finally got Wonwoo’s number after weeks of pining.  _ Today is the day.  _

Today is the day he’ll finally start talking to him normally. Seriously... Just like that day at the cat shelter. No flirtings (okay, maybe just a little) just...normal conversation. 

Junhui took a deep breath as he typed his message. He hit ‘ _Send_ ’ and he finally opened his eyes, to wait if the other received his reply.  His mouth gasped in shock when he read what his first message to Wonwoo was the same time the message status changed to ‘ _Read_ ’. 

_** ‘Good moaning!’ ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD MOANING, EVERYONE AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> i really really love wonhui's dynamics especially when i connect them with cats. them being flustered is a really, really cute scenario too. oh! and when junnie said he'll look for other sources and went to the crown prince to ask for wonwon's number in exchange for juju's pictures :D he's brave BRAVE. gemini bros teaming up is really cute~
> 
> i surely enjoyed writing this chapter. i hope y'all enjoyed too. expect more of them next chapters uwu uwu
> 
> again, kudos and comments are highly-appreciated. thank you soooo much for all the love~


	17. the tiger, the kids and the wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contracts be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~ this is not the part 2 of the “the tale of the two idiots” but we’ll eventually get there. 😂 and this chapter is the key~ 
> 
> so enjoy the fluff, and scream at me after. i love reading your feedbacks. thank you soooo much ✨

“What do you mean, new home?” Jihoon asked, confused as to what the Crown Prince is referring to. 

Next thing he knew, Soonyoung is leaning into his ears, “New home for the kids. Second wish, remember?” 

That’s when it all dawned into Jihoon. _Yes, that 2nd wish_. He wished for a new house for the kids at the orphanage.  He felt a warm hand wrapping around his. When he looked into it, Soonyoung is intertwining their hands. “Let’s go, Juju? Sorry, it took so long. I want the house...to be _extra_ special.” 

“And why are you dressed like that?” As Junhui told them earlier, they’re dressed like their deaths. It’s enough to make someone crazy just by looking at them.  The Prince’s forearms are buff. Even buffer that Jihoon had imagined. Yes, he imagined. He couldn’t help it. Especially when the other has this habit of putting an arm over his shoulder. _It’s...hard._

“Like this?” Soonyoung smirked. Oh, Jihoon badly wants to wipe that smirk off of his face. “Won, please tell them.” 

“We’re gonna help you move your things,” Wonwoo answered, a serious expression plastered on his face. 

“Looking like that? Do you want us to faint?” Junhui commented that made the Crown Prince laugh. 

He then looked at Jihoon who just scrunched his nose at him. He booped his nose and said, “How about you, Juju? Are you going to faint too?” 

Jihoon was taken aback because of that. He quickly punched the Prince’s arm. “Y-You wish!” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung let Jihoon led him to the orphanage. He made Jihoon stop when they reached the front door. 

“Why?” 

The Crown Prince took deep breaths. He didn’t know why he’s nervous. He’s finally meeting Jihoon’s family. The kids he always tells him. The kids that are the contents of his every story and he didn’t know why he’s feeling that way. 

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. It’s just like meeting your in-laws.” Junhui from the back tried to comfort him but it only made him more nervous. 

It’s just like...meeting his in-laws. Except for the fact that his in-laws are much much younger than him.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at his best friend who’s still holding the hem of his shirt. “Shut up and let go of me, Moon Junhui. Just go and talk to Won. You told me you have to tell him something, right?” 

“Ya! When did I—" Junhui glanced at Wonwoo and saw that the Royal Guard is already looking at him. “U-Uhm, hi?” Then he quickly averted his gaze again. 

Jihoon chuckled at the way Soonyoung is still doing deep breaths. “Ya, why are you so nervous?” 

“Juju, what if they won’t like me?” Soonyoung asked. He touched the star pendant on his chest. A habit Jihoon recognized as something the Prince does whenever he’s nervous. 

“I’m sure they’ll like you. Why are so afraid of them? They’re just...kids.” Jihoon chuckled again. He found it cute at how the confident Prince is so scared to meet the little kids like he’s meeting the President or something. Moreover, his heart fluttered at the way Soonyoung is so nervous meeting his family like he's truly meeting the family of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend, as in the real one._ “They don’t bite, okay? They’re just fluffy, little beans. They won’t hurt an idiot like you.” 

“Ya!” 

Jihoon shrugged. “I’m just kidding. I just want to distract you. Let’s go. I’m sure you’ll like them too.” He excitedly opened the door, the Prince and his best friend still clinging onto him. “Kids, I want you to meet someone—" He was surprised to find the kids lined up on the couch, their arms crossed. “Uhh, kids...what are you doing? We have a visitor. This is—"

He was cut off by Jiyeon and Sooyeon who excitedly stood up and approached the Prince. “Your Prince Charming!” 

“Your boyfriend!” Soonji exclaimed. 

“We already know that, oppa.” Jiyo giggled. 

Jihoon’s ears turned red because of the kids’ remarks. He just wants the floor to swallow him whole. 

“So, how much stories of me are you telling to these little ones?” Soonyoung teased and Jihoon has to elbow him. 

The girls approached the Prince and looked at him with their tiny orbs. They’re staring at each other for what feels like forever.  Soonyoung let go of Jihoon’s hand to crouch down. He knew Jiyo because they already met before. “Hi Jiyo. It’s nice meeting you again.” 

Jiyo curtsied to the Prince. “It’s nice meeting you too, Your Highness.” 

Soonji, with a lollipop stuck between her teeth did the same. “It’s nice finally meeting you, Jihoon oppa’s Prince Charming.” 

“She’s Soonji. She likes Pandas.” Jihoon introduced.  Soonyoung held out his index finger for Soonji to shake with her tiny hands. 

Next on the line are the twins— Jiyeon and Sooyeon. Jiyeon poked her finger to the Prince’s cheeks that made the latter startled.

“Oh, I’ve read that you’re as hard as stone. Seems like you’re not.” Jiyeon commented. 

Sooyeon swatted her finger away. “Get that away, smartypants. He’s the Crown Prince. I apologize for my sister’s actions. She lives with her books so...” 

“You got problems with my books?” Jiyeon crossed her arms. “At least I knew...things. I’m not just playing all day.” 

“Books can’t teach you experience.” Sooyeon rebutted. “Besides, at least I have a healthy body.” 

“I have a healthy mind!” 

Jihoon facepalmed and tried to stop the twins from fighting. “Girls...uhh, stop fighting? We have a visitor?” 

Soonyoung laughed then ruffled both the twins’ hairs — Jiyeon’s long straight ones and Sooyeon’s curly ones. “Both of you have a point. Don’t worry. Both of you are doing great. Don’t fight.”  The twins then reconciled like nothing happened and Soonyoung laughed. He’s amazed at how conflicts are easily mended by children. 

He was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that two other kids are already standing in front of him. They’re both little boys. One’s holding a sword and the other is wearing a tiger onesie.  He remembered them as the kids who kept on glaring at him whenever he takes Jihoon out for a date.  “U-Uhm...hi?” 

“We’ve been wanting to meet you.” One of the boys said, the one holding a sword. 

“What took you so long?” The tiger kid asked in a tone that made Soonyoung gulp nervously. 

It’s Jihoon who answered. He laughed awkwardly. “Younghoon, Woon, the Prince is busy. That’s why. Don’t glare at him.” He then looked at Soonyoung who’s clutching the hem of his shirt. “Sorry. They’re nice, I promise you. Stop clutching my shirt. They don’t bite.” 

The last one Soonyoung was introduced to is Chan who just looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

“This is...Chan, my brother.” Jihoon said. 

Soonyoung didn’t know why but for some reason, he’s the most scared of Chan. It’s really nervewracking...like meeting an in-law.  “Hi, Chan. I’m...Kwon Soonyoung, your brother’s boyfriend. “

Chan looks like he has so many things to say to the Prince but he kept his mouth shut... _for now_. He was surprised tho, that the Prince introduced himself not as the Crown Prince but as his brother’s boyfriend instead.  T _hey’ll have a talk...soon. Chan mentally noted._

“Okay, kids. Pack your bags and— oh wait! I forgot! We have another guest here. He’s—"

Sooyeon is the one who shouted. “He’s Junhui oppa’s boyfriend! We already know that too!” 

Wonwoo and Junhui’s eyes widened at what the kid said. “S-Sooyeon, you—"

The little girl just shrugged. “What? You told me that the other day, oppa.” 

Junhui facepalmed. “I said, future! Not...” He half-whispered, half-shouted. 

“What? I suddenly can’t hear?” Sooyeon pretended like she’s not hearing anything. 

He sighed. Things are not going according to his plans. Pure Junhui who. “Wonwon, believe me I didn’t...” Junhui laughed awkwardly. “She’s just joking.” 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. “Yes, a joke. _Again_.” He whispered the last word. 

“Okay, as I was saying, pack your things, kids. We’re going somewhere.” Jihoon instructed. 

“Where are we going, oppa?” Jiyo asked, hugging her hamster plushie she named Hamham. 

“To our new home.” The Crown Prince answered. 

Jihoon found his heart beating erratically inside his chest when Soonyoung said ‘ _our_ ’. It’s making him happy for some reason that the Prince is including himself when talking about ‘ _home_ ’. 

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Junhui moved the kids’ things to the vehicle the Prince rented out that’ll take them to where the kids’ new home is located.

“Juju, let me carry that.” Soonyoung took the big box of clothes from Jihoon.

“No, what would others say when they saw the Prince carrying these boxes,” Jihoon replied as he took the box again. 

“What would they say? I’m doing this for _my_ boyfriend.” Soonyoung remarked that made Jihoon shut up. “And besides, this is why we’re dressed like this.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You really picked white as the color? I mean, look at that. It’s already dirty.” He pointed the stain on the Prince’s shirt. He even tried to remove the dirt. 

“Juju, don’t worry, okay? I’m doing this as part of our contract. And besides, I’m the Prince, I have strong muscles too.” Soonyoung flexed his arms and Jihoon just gulped. 

_Oh, yes. Contract._ How can Jihoon momentarily forget about that? Of course, Soonyoung is doing it for the contract. “Okay, Hercules. Stop flexing. Let’s get back to work.” Jihoon said as he tapped the arms away from his sight. 

“Aigoo! Aigoo! My poor back! Aigoo!” Junhui exclaimed from a distance. 

Sooyeon and Jiyeon are laughing at him. “Junnie oppa! What’s so heavy about that? That box contains stuffed toys tho!” 

The guy quickly sssh-ed them. “Jiyeon, Sooyeon, don’t sabotage me. Oppa is trying to be normal today, okay?” 

“As if that’s possible.” Sooyeon teased. 

“I think we should wait until the apple tree bears mangoes for that to happen, Oppa.” Jiyeon shook her head. 

Junhui sighed. He was about to carry the box again when a strong pair of arms took them away from him. _It’s Wonwoo._ “Wonwon...” 

“Just go help carry the kids’ clothes,” Wonwoo said then walked away from him. 

“Handsome.” Junhui said, watching Wonwoo’s back walk further away from him. The plain white shirt accentuates Wonwoo’s well-toned body. Junhui couldn’t help staring. 

“Yes, Junnie oppa. That’s you _trying_ to be normal.” It’s Jiyeon who rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, definitely.” Her twin, Sooyeon seconded as they both walked away from dazed Junhui. 

“These books are...a lot,” Soonyoung whispered to himself. He flipped the pages and all of them are fairy tales and bedtime stories. 

“Those are what Jihoon hyung reads every night to them.” 

The Prince looked up and saw Jihoon’s brother. He was amazed at the resemblance of the two. From the shape of their faces to their eyes. It’s a carbon copy.  He wonders if he got Jihoon’s sassiness and tsundere-ism too.  “Them? You’re not included?” 

The other quickly shook his head. “I-I’m not a kid anymore. I’m already 20.” 

“Who cares? I’d listen to your brother telling me bedtime stories too if he’d just let me.” Soonyoung commented and he just covered his lips when he realized what he just said. 

“Are you...” Chan bit his lower lip. “Do you...” Soonyoung knew it. Chan has something to tell him but the other is just waiting for the right time.  Chan was about to speak when Jihoon called them both telling them that everything is on the moving-in truck already. 

“What are you both talking about?” Jihoon asked when he saw Chan and Soonyoung standing there, facing each other seriously. 

Soonyoung and Chan looked at each other. “Bedtime stories. We’re talking about bedtime stories.” The Prince reasoned out. Chan took the bedtime storybooks from Soonyoung then went to the car. 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung suspiciously. “Did he tell anything to you?” 

“Why do you look scared as if he’ll tell me something about you, Juju?” Soonyoung teased. 

“Don’t scare my baby brother if you don’t want me to scare the hell out of you,” Jihoon warned then started walking away from the Prince. The latter just ran to match his pace. 

Soonyoung was about to hold Jihoon’s hand to led him to his car when a tiny hand beat him to it. When he looked at who it is, it’s Woon who stuck his tongue out at him.  “It’s okay, Nyong. Jihoon has two hands.” Soonyoung told himself. When he was about to reach for Jihoon’s other hand, someone took it too. This time, it’s Younghoon who’s glaring at him again.  In the end, he just made his two hands hi-five each other. “It’s okay. Having two free hands is okay, Nyong.” 

The Prince is about to go when he felt tiny hands holding his hands too. When he looked to his right side, there’s Soonji. 

“Your Highness, do you want a lollipop?” 

Soonyoung smiled at her. “Too many sweets aren’t good for our teeth, Soonji.” 

“Is Jihoon oppa not good for your teeth?” She asked innocently to which the Crown Prince just chuckled. 

To his left, there’s Jiyo who’s smiling at him, little dimple showing. Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile at her too. 

“Oh! You have something in your eyes!” The little girl pointed at his eyes. 

“Ohhh? Really? What is it?” Soonyoung touched his eyes. 

Jiyo held his hand tightly. She motioned for him to crouch down so she can whisper something to the Prince’s ear. 

“Stars.” 

Soonyoung smiled at what she said. “You have it in yours too.” 

“Yes, Ji oppa says that a lot. Maybe that’s why he likes us both.” 

Soonyoung blushed at what Jiyo said. “Really? Your Jihoon oppa _likes_ me?” He cleared his throat and just walked with the two little girls to the car together with Jiyeon and Sooyeon who are already sitting there. 

The Prince saw Jihoon who’s heavily guarded by Woon and Younghoon. Beside them, Chan is already there. His boyfriend just smiled when he saw Soonyoung pouting. 

Wonwoo who’s watching him since earlier just laughed at him. “Looks like you are not the only one with Royal Guards, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung sighed. “Juju has cute bodyguards. I wonder what happened to mine?” 

Wonwoo glared at him. “I’m... _handsome_.” 

The Prince gasped when his best friend suddenly said that. Wonwoo is someone who won’t say things like that. He’s even flustered when someone compliments him. “Oh my god, Jeon Wonwoo is that you? Who said that?” 

Wonwoo shrugged as his eyes shifted to the other guy who’s carrying a box of toys. “Him.” 

“Oh.” Is the only thing Soonyoung was able to say. He wondered where the bravery is coming from. 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung playing with Soonji and Jiyo the whole time. It’s not a surprise that the girls will warm up to him fast. The prince is a really warm person. He hopes everyone could see that.  He has this cold personality before but he hopes this...lie of theirs actually contributed to him positively as the whole nation witness him being the kind and warm Crown Prince they could have. 

“Hyung, do you really like him?” Someone snapped him back from his little daydream. It’s Woon who’s looking at him with a little frown on his face. 

“Me? I like him? Why do you say so?” Jihoon asked the little boy beside him. Woon is a child who reads situations better than everyone else despite his young age. So, he’s not that surprised. 

Younghoon is sleeping, his head is on Jihoon’s lap. The other boy glanced at the other’s sleeping figure. “The way you look at him says so.” 

“Huh? But...that’s how I look at everyone.” 

Woon shook his head. “That’s how you look at _everyone_ you like, hyung.” 

It’s amazing how kids’ mind works. 

After almost half an hour, they arrived at the location of the new home the Prince bought for the kids.  Jihoon and the little ones gasped when they saw a two-story house painted in rose quartz and serenity. In front of it is a huge space with a little garden of hibiscus and other flowers on the side.  There’s also a little playground for them. The kids excitedly ran towards their new home. 

“This is...” Jihoon couldn’t find the right word to describe the place. “This is...” 

Beside him, Soonyoung spoke. “Beautiful, right?” But he’s not looking at the house. He’s looking at Jihoon whose face is brightly lit with a smile plastered on his face.  He was surprised when the other suddenly pulled him into a hug. “J-Juju...” 

“Thank you...” Jihoon said, trying to bit back a sob. “Thank you so much.” 

The Prince’s heart swells with happiness with that. He was about to hug the other back when he felt pairs of eyes staring at them. When he looked at their side, the kids are watching them with teasing smiles on their faces. Except for Woon and Younghoon who’s still holding their sword and tiger paws.

Jihoon quickly broke the hug and diverted his gaze. “S-Sorry, I was...carried away.” 

“We hope you’re always carried away, Jihoon oppa.” Soonji commented and they all laughed. 

They started moving the boxes inside the new house. Jihoon noticed that the walls of the new house and the playground set is still unpainted. 

“Hurry up, Juju. We still have a lot of work to do.” 

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me—"

“We’re going to make this new home even more beautiful,” Soonyoung said excitedly. He’s been very hands-on in picking the right home for the kids.  Ever since the might they inked their signatures to his and Jihoon’s contract, he’s been trying to find homes that would be the best to give the kids at the orphanage. 

He knew how much Jihoon treasures and cherishes them. Because of Jihoon’s stories about them, he’s inspired to start his project about building homes for the orphans and abandoned too. 

Everyone deserves a home they can always go back to. As the Prince, he knows he can do something. And so he did. 

It’s not a joke nor a lie when he said that Jihoon inspires him and that the other gives him a lot of strength. He taught him so many things not even the books at the Royal Library could teach him for the past two months. 

👑👑👑

Wonwoo looked at Junhui who’s scrunching his nose while carrying two boxes on the way to the house. _He’s...cute._ He quickly shook his head at the thought.  “Is that heavy? You can give the other box to me.” 

Junhui shook his head. “No, I can do this. You’re not the only one with muscles, you know.” 

Wonwoo shrugged. “Okay.” 

A few steps away from Junhui and he heard the latter screaming as if he’s in pain. 

Wonwoo looked back and hurriedly ran towards a crouched down Junhui as fast as he could. “Ya, are you okay?” 

However, Junhui laughed a few seconds after seeing Wonwoo’s worried face. “So, you’re worried?” 

The Royal Guard heaved a sigh, stood up, and frowned. “Joke? Okay.” He said then walked away from Junhui.

Beside Junhui, there’s Sooyeon and Jiyeon who are shaking their heads. “Oh nooooo~”

👑👑👑

The kids went inside the house and found it prettier as they saw the interior. The Prince looked at it proudly then gazed at Jihoon who’s also staring in awe. 

“You should check your rooms, kids,” Soonyoung exclaimed and the kids need not be told as they run upstairs to look at their rooms. 

“Don’t run! You might fall. Be careful, kiddos!” Jihoon told the kids. “You really...did find them not a beautiful home.” 

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile. “It’s not just their home. It’s gonna be your home too so...” 

Jihoon couldn’t help but feel his heart swelling. He didn’t know Soonyoung could be this...caring towards them.  He was snapped back to reality again when the kids shouted from the second floor.

“Hyung!” It’s Younghoon. “There are stars on the ceiling!” 

“Lots of it!” Jiyo exclaimed as she clapped excitedly. 

“Stars?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung just tugged him upstairs. 

There, he saw every room with a ceiling painted like a universe with glow-in-the-dark stars scattered on it. 

“It’s...pretty.” Jihoon said, still in awe. 

“Figured you could sleep better with these little friends watching above you,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon felt his heart beating so fast again as he saw the stars dancing inside the Prince’s eyes. 

_ It’s drowning him... _

More then the stars inside his room, the stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes have that effect on Jihoon. The latter figured the feeling is beautifully painful. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, Juju.” 

_ This is...dangerous, Jihoon thought.  _

👑👑👑

The kids finished arranging their rooms and their things inside the house so the task left for them is painting the walls outside.  Jihoon told them to change into comfortable clothes after lunch. He and Junhui changed theirs too. 

When they came out, Wonwoo and Soonyoung dropped the paintbrushes they’re holding as they stared at the two who’s wearing shirts too, revealing their well-toned forearms.  Jihoon is wearing a gray sleeveless while Junhui is wearing aplain black shirt.

“Prince oppa! You’re drooling!” Sooyeon teased and Soonyoung immediately checked his chin. 

“No, I’m not!” 

“Royal Guard hyung! A bee will enter your mouth if you don’t close it.” Younghoon commented and Wonwoo immediately closed it. 

“Why are you wearing that?” Soonyoung aksed Jihoon who just shrugged at him. 

“Guess it’s payback time?” Junhui answered with a smirk. 

They went to their respective areas to draw anything they want on the wall. 

“What’s that you’re drawing, Woon?” Jihoon asked the little boy who’s painting a black and red rectangular figure on the wall. “Hmm, let me guess, it’s a sea monster?” 

Woon furrowed his eyebrows. “Hyung, no! Only bad people see a monster in my drawing.” He sulked. 

The Prince went towards them and commented. “What sea monster? It’s a TV, Juju. Look! There's the speakers and the antenna.” 

The little boy clapped at what the Prince analyzed. “Wow, Prince hyung, you’re _jjang_!” He said as he gave the other a thumbs up. 

“Ha! I knew it!” Soonyoung proudly said. 

Jihoon just shook his head. “That’s because you have a brain of a toddler, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung found Younghoon at the corner, alone. He’s sulking and keeps on pouting as he glanced at the other kids who are playing with each other. 

“Why are you here alone, Younghoon?” The little boy tensed when he heard the Crown Prince’s voice. “What’s that? Are you drawing a Prince?” 

The little boy gasped when he said that. “H-How did you know?” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “There’s the crown and then there’s a cape. Just like what you’re wearing earlier.” 

“Y-You’re correct.” Younghoon continued drawing. He’s actually sulking because all of the kids seem like they warmed up to the Prince already.  He’s still worried about his Jihoon hyung crying because of the royalty. 

“Why do you want to become a Prince, Younghoon?” Soonyoung asked the tiny figure beside him. Here he was, trying to escape his life but there’s someone here who actually wants to be like him.

“It’s because I want to protect everyone I love,” Younghoon answered that made Soonyoung’s heart swell. 

“You think you can protect everyone when you’re the Prince?” 

The little boy nodded. “Hmm. If I have that power, I’d use that to protect the other kids, Chan hyung and...Jihoon hyung.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but ruffle the little kid’s hair. He took a wire, bent it into a circle, and put it onto Younghoon’s head.  “From now on, I proclaim you the Crown Prince of this house.” Soonyoung imitated the way Palace officials said it when he was crowned on his seventh birthday. 

“I can be a Prince? But I have no golds.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “Younghoon, we don’t need golds to be proclaimed the Prince. A heart of gold is enough. Always remember that, okay?” 

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. Behind them, Jihoon smiled as he watched the Prince capture another kid’s heart. 

“Ya! The girls are asking me about tigers. I think you need to answer their questions.” Jihoon called. Soonyoung took Younghoon’s hand and they walked together towards the girls with Junhui and Wonwoo who’s drawing an orange figure on the wall. 

“What are you drawing?” 

Junhui sighed, exasperated. “The girls told me to add spots but it looks like a leopard to me than a tiger.” 

“That’s a leopard,” Wonwoo commented. “Tigers should have stripes, not spots.” 

The Prince agreed. “Yes, it should be striped.” 

Soonyoung felt a tug on his shirt. When he looked at it, he saw Soonji. “Can you help us fix the tiger? We really want a tiger on the wall.” 

“Why do you want a tiger on the wall? Aren’t you scared?” 

It’s Jiyo who answered. “You’re not scary tho?” 

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile. Finally, someone recognized him as a tiger. “So, you see me as a tiger?” 

“No, kids. Don’t feed his fantasies. Don’t get his hopes up. He is a human not a tiger.” Jihoon said as he rolled his eyes. He smiled triumphantly when the Prince sulked. 

Together, they tried to fix the drawing of the tiger on the wall. 

While everyone is busy, Sooyeon asked Wonwoo a question. “Wonwoo oppa, how do cats say ‘ _I love you_ ’?” 

Wonwoo tried to think hard. “Hmm, _meow_?” 

Junhui beside him chuckled. “Oh my god, why are you even asking that boring man?” 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “If you’re so smart, how do cats say ‘ _I love you_ ’?” 

Junhui looked at him straight in the eyes. What he said made the Royal Guard blush.  “ _Meow ai ni_ ~”

Sooyeon and Jiyeon hi-fived. One couple down. They went towards Jihoon and Soonyoung.  “Jihoon oppa, how do tigers say ‘ _I love you’_?” Jiyeon asked. 

Jihoon chuckled. “Uhmm, _rawr_?” 

The twins went to Soonyoung who shook his head when he learned about Jihoon’s answer. “I knew it. Wonwoo and he are the real best friends. Jiyeon, I know the answer.” 

“What’s the answer, Prince oppa?” 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. The latter is still busy drawing on the wall from a distance. The Prince confidently said, “ _Horanghae_ ~” 

“Why are you looking at Jihoon oppa?” Sooyeon teased. “Do you _horanghae_ him?” 

“Yes, I _horanghae_ him,” Soonyoung answered, absentmindedly while staring at Jihoon who’s smiling while staring at the finished tiger drawing on the wall. 

“Why don’t you say it to his face tho?” Jiyeon said. “Shout it. Be proud.” 

“Juju-yah!” 

“Hmm?” 

“Uhh...nothing.” The twins facepalmed. As expected, the Prince chickened out. 

The girls attempted another method. This time, it’s Jiyo who thought of something. She clapped her hands excitedly as she relayed the message to Soonji then to Jiyeon then to Sooyeon. 

“Now that we finished our drawings, we need a celebration song!” Jiyo exclaimed. 

“And what would that be, Little Star?” Jihoon pinched her cheeks. 

She smiled cheekily then winked at him. “Barney song!” She tugged Jihoon’s hand so he could hold the Prince’s then she let Soonji make Junhui and Wonwoo held hands too as they make a huge circle. 

“I love you,  You love me~ Come on! Say it to the one beside you.” Jiyo exclaimed and she facepalmed when Jihoon said ‘ _I love you_ ’ to her. “We’re a happy family~” 

The next lyrics, Jiyo made sure Jihoon would have no excuse to hug her. “With a great big hug~” The kids hugged each other. 

When they saw that the four emotionally constipated men won’t budge, they all pouted. “We can’t continue if you won’t do it.”  The two couples ended up hugging each other making the kids giggle. “With a great big hug~” The four sang and then they realized the next lyrics. 

“But— the next lyrics! Kids!” Jihoon grumbled. 

“And a kiss from me to you~” Junhui gave Wonwoo a shy flying kiss while Jihoon was tricked and kissed Soonyoung on the cheeks as the kids hi-fived each other. 

“Extra fee!” Jihoon said, between gritted teeth.

“You’re the one who kissed me!” Soonyoung whispered. 

“Won’t you say you love me too~” Soonyoung and Jihoon stared at each other while singing the lyrics as if they’re asking each other. 

In the end, they just looked away. 

👑👑👑

After their hard work decorating their yard, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Junhui, Chan, and the kids played some games. 

“Wait, how to play this?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo who’s standing there, staring blankly at the kids who’s already lining up. Chan is on the other side facing a tree. 

The Royal Guard just shrugged. “I don’t know too, Your Highness. You know I live inside the library since childhood.” 

Jihoon chuckled at the two who looks confused. “What? You don’t know this? Are you sure you underwent childhood?” 

Soonyoung pouted. “I have no one to play with tho.” 

That’s when Jihoon realized that they’re raised differently. He sighed then explained everything to Soonyoung and Wonwoo. 

“You have to stay very still, okay?” Jihoon instructed both of them. 

“Oh, it means hibiscus flowers have bloomed,” Soonyoung said when he finally realized the tagline of the game. 

“Hmm.” Jihoon answered. 

“Does it mean we have to stay still so the short-lived memories would be captured?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon remembered the hibiscus flowers the Prince leaves every morning at the cafe. 

So he knows the meaning behind it. He knew...everything between them is short-lived. 

Jihoon was snapped back to reality when he heard Chan starting the game. 

_ “Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida~”  _

It went for several rounds. 

“ _Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida_ ~” Junhui faced the players and pointed at Wonwoo. “Wonwon, come here!” 

“Huh? I didn’t move tho?” 

“It’s because I said so. Just...come here.” Junhui said as the poor Royal Guard went to the front and held Junhui’s hand. 

Junhui, however, pouted when someone saved Wonwoo that fast. “Ya! Why do you have to save him that fast? I want to hold his hand longer.” 

The kids just stuck their tongues out at him. “Nice try, Junnie hyung!” Chan shouted. 

“ _Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida_ ~” It’s Jihoon’s turn. He furrowed his eyebrows when he couldn’t see the Prince. “Huh? Where did he go?” 

_"Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumni—_ " He was startled when he saw Soonyoung in front of him, their faces a dangerous distance away from each other. “Ya! What are you doing there? I thought you don’t know how to play this? Now you’re sneaky?” 

“I’m a fast learner, Juju.” Soonyoung smirked. 

Someone saved Soonyoung but he was still caught by Jihoon who’s a fast runner. “Ha! You’re ‘ _it_ ’.” 

“ _Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida_ ~” Soonyoung eyes are fixated to Jihoon. “Juju, come here!” 

“What? I didn’t even move?” 

“You’re moving now!” Soonyoung laughed and Jihoon stopped himself from smacking the Prince’s head. 

He couldn’t do anything so he just went to the front and held the Prince’s hand. Just in time, the other kids said, “Oh, I think we’re already tired. I think we need to eat dinner now.” 

“Huh? Ya! You need to save me!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

“Oh? I think you’re stuck with me, Juju.” Soonyoung said as he gave the kids a wink. 

“So, you’re now teaming up with the kids against me, huh.” 

Soonyoung raised their intertwined hands and said, “Aigoo, it’s locked again.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung sulked as he has to let go of Jihoon’s hand because he and Junhui have to prepare their dinner. He went up to the rooms to play with the kids when Younghoon and Woon tugged his both hands to a room.  “What are we doing here?” 

“You have to talk to Chan hyung.” Woon whispered. 

“Man-to-man.” Younghoon added. 

Soonyoung didn’t know why he gulped nervously when he heard that. He carefully opened the door. Woon and Younghoon guarded the room.  The Prince saw Chan sitting on his bed, watching a dance video.

“So, you like to dance too.” Soonyoung said, just to open up a conversation and to lessen his nervousness in meeting Juju’s brother. 

Chan immediately sat up straight and greeted the Prince. “Y-Your Highness, I’m really sorry I really have to talk to you.” 

“Y-Ya, don’t be too formal with me.”  Soonyoung saw Chan fidgeting with his fingers. He might be contemplating what he’ll tell the Prince. “Don’t think of me as the Prince and just tell me what you want to say comfortably, please.” 

Chan took a deep breath. “So, uhh...Your Highness...it’s about my brother.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“You see, my brother is someone we really look up to so much. He’s my father...my mother...my everything. I...” Chan bit his lower lip. “I want the _best_ for him.” 

Soonyoung could see how much Chan loves his brother. It’s the same expression as Jihoon whenever he talks about his brother.  “I...want the best for him too.” 

Chan felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. “He’s someone who likes it more when he’s the one taking care of others than being taken care of. I'm sure you know that already.” He saw the Prince nodded. “I just want him to find someone to take care of him as much as he takes care of other people.” 

Chan fidgeted with his fingers. “Actually, when we first suspected that he has someone, never in our wildest dreams did we imagine it to be the Crown Prince.” He said, matter-of-factly. “I mean, I’m not underestimating my brother. He’s the best and he deserves the best of the best but...I didn’t know you’d accept him. So I just want to ask you something, Your Highness.” 

“What is it?” 

“Do you _really_ love my brother?” Chan asked the most important question he wants to ask the person whom he sees is the person behind his brother’s different glow this past few months. The person behind his smiles, his happiness no matter how much he denies it. 

For the first time in months, Soonyoung felt so afraid of answering questions. There is only one question yet it stirred a thousand feelings inside his heart. It seems like a huge lump is inside his throat as he finally took a look inside his heart. 

“Your brother has taught me many things, Channie. It’s...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. It wouldn’t harm if he says what’s on his heart to Jihoon’s brother, right? Minus the contract, minus the Royal Curse stopping him. “It’s impossible _not_ to love him.” 

“That’s given. I mean, you are his boyfriend, his first love.” Chan said, dreamily. ”You won’t let him cry?” 

“I won’t.” 

Chan’s lips slowly formed into a smile. He finally found... _the one_ for his brother. “Can I trust you with his heart, Your Highness?” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath as he saw the hope in Chan’s eyes. Oh God, he couldn’t bear to lose those. “Trust me.” 

“I always tell him I don’t want happy endings for him. What I want is never-ending happiness. I’m relieved there’s already someone I can trust.”

That’s when guilt gnawed Soonyoung’s insides. 

“Thank you so much, Your Highness,” Chan said as he bowed multiple times to the Prince. 

“Can I ask you something too?” 

Chan raised his head and looked at Soonyoung as if he’s ready to do anything the Prince would tell him to do. “What is it, Your Highness?” 

“Can you call me hyung too?” 

👑👑👑

After eating Junhui and Jihoon’s cold ramen (to which Soonyoung praised nonstop), the Prince called the Queen Mother to tell her he would be spending the night at the orphanage.  He’s so ready to be yelled at but surprisingly, she agreed. 

Jihoon gave Wonwoo and Soonyoung some tracksuits to change into. 

“I want a couple tracksuit with you, Juju. Color red.” Soonyoung pouted. He couldn't do anything but let him borrow one of his red tracksuits. While Wonwoo wore the purple one and Junhui, the yellow one.

He took a bath and when he went out of the bathroom, he was surprised when the place is too quiet. He went to the kids’ room and there, he found the Prince, surrounded by the kids while story-telling with Wonwoo and Junhui as the other characters.  Jihoon smiled fondly at the sight. He didn’t know the Prince would actually be good with kids. 

“Hyung is doing well, isn’t he?” Jihoon jumped in surprise when someone suddenly spoke behind him. It’s Chan.

“What? Who are you calling _hyung_?” 

The younger pointed at the Prince and smiled at his brother. “Nyong hyung.” He then tapped Jihoon and said, “Let’s go, hyung. I think they would have another favorite hyung and oppa by the end of today.” Chan ran towards the bed where the Prince is. “Hyung! I want to be an actor too!” 

Jihoon watched as Soonyoung ruffled his brother’s hair. His gaze shifted to the door and saw Jihoon standing there so he waved and told him to come to join him. “Stop smiling, idiot. It’s... _dangerous._ ” Jihoon mumbled to himself while feeling the quickening heartbeats inside his chest again. 

“So, I think the Prince got me jobless now,” Jihoon said as he crossed his arms and pouted. 

The kids just laughed and made him sit down in between them. Jiyo patted Jihoon’s head and said, “You deserve to be an audience once too, Ji oppa.” 

“What story is he telling?” 

Soonji excitedly answered, “The Boy Who Cried Tiger!” 

Jihoon chuckled. “But that’s ‘ _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_ ’—" He was cut off when Soonyoung covered his mouth. 

“Let’s continue, okay?” 

Jihoon listened as the Prince tells the story, complete with sound effects and all. After a few minutes, the storytelling ended. 

“So, the moral of the story is not to lie!” Younghoon said after. 

It made Soonyoung and Jihoon look at each other awkwardly. 

“Y-Yes, lying is a bad thing,” Jihoon said, as he smiled at Younghoon. 

“It’s because nobody believes a liar even when he says the truth,” Jiyeon added.

“Oh! Oh! And the tigers will eat you!” Soonji exclaimed. 

Junhui and Wonwoo just heaved a sigh while watching their best friends stealing awkward glances while everyone is talking about lies. 

“Okay, kids. Maybe you should all sleep. It’s late already.” Junhui tried to save the situation. 

The kids didn’t need to be told twice. They quickly lined up and Soonyoung just stared at them, confused. “I thought they’re going to sleep?” 

“Good night kiss!” Jiyo exclaimed and Soonyoung’s heart melted at that. 

The kids made the four stand up as they gave the guys some kisses and pats. 

Soonji is first in line as she hugged her Panda plushie. He gave Soonyoung a kiss. “Good night, tiger oppa.” 

“Good night too, Panda Princess~”

Next are Jiyeon and Sooyeon who gave him a peck on both sides of his cheeks. “ _Horanghae_ , Nyong oppa~” 

“ _Horanghae_ too, Jiyeon, Sooyeon.” He winked at them and told them to keep their secret. 

Jiyo comes next. Soonyoung didn’t expect the little girl to pat his head. “You’ve worked hard, Mr. Prince.” Then gave him a hug after. “Sweet Juju dreams~” 

Woon and Younghoon didn’t kiss the Prince because they’re already big boys as they say. So they just fist-bumped with him coolly with fist bump technique Soonyoung taught them earlier. 

Lastly, Chan lined up too much to Jihoon’s surprise and gave the Prince a hug.  “Good night, hyung. Thank you for _everything_.” 

👑👑👑

When they assured that the kids are already asleep, the four of them lay down on the sleeping bags they arranged in the living room for the four of them to sleep on. 

“Waaa~ this feels like a sleepover.” Soonyoung happily said as he looked at the others who are wearing the same tracksuit as him. 

“Sssh! The kids are already sleeping.” Jihoon sssh-ed him, but there’s a smile ghosting his lips. 

“How do I sleep? It feels like my heart is combusting ever since earlier?” Soonyoung said while fidgeting with the blanket. 

The three listened to Soonyoung telling them how much he enjoyed that day. “I’m the one who gave these kids their new home, right? But it feels like I received more in return.”  They smiled at how happy the Crown Prince's voice is. 

“I’ve never seen them this happy too. They really liked you a lot.” Junhui told the Prince. 

Wonwoo nodded in agreement. He’d be listing today as one of the rare times he saw the stars in the Crown Prince’s eyes again. 

“Won, do you remember? All our failed attempts to sneak out of the Palace? I think I enjoyed today than those times.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo hummed in response. 

“What did you even do when you’re children? You really didn’t get to play like normal kids?” Jihoon asked. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo shook their heads.  “I’m trained to study all day. The games taught to me were golf, tennis. What else, Won?” 

“Chess.” The Royal Guard answered. 

“Yes, that one. And Go!” 

“Aigoo.” Junhui said. 

“You didn’t sweat a lot as a child.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“Do you want to continue playing? I think you both should experience this.” Junhui said as he looked at the two Palace people in front of them. 

“What?” 

“Hide and seek!” Junhui glanced at the Prince and Jihoon. “I think Jihoon and Your Highness is an expert to that.” 

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Hide and seek of feelings! Oops!” Junhui said and Jihoon just wants to smack the hell out of his best friend’s head. 

Junhui volunteered to be the seeker. When he stopped counting and he was sure the others are already hiding, Junhui went to the attic part of the house. 

“Found _you_ ~” Junhui said when he found the Royal Guard already there, staring at the night sky. 

“What are we? Attic cats?” Wonwoo asked Junhui as h e patted the space next to his and Junhui sat there. 

“Oh! It’s starting! Look, Won! The moon is so big...and beautiful.” 

Wonwoo smiled but he’s not looking at the moon above. He’s actually looking...at a _different moon_. “Yes, very beautiful.” 

However, it was short-lived when Junhui looked at him. “Do you think they’ll get a chance to talk?” 

The other awkwardly averted his gaze. “Are you sure we’re doing the right thing? The contract—"

“They deserve to be happy,” Junhui said, still staring at the large moon above them. “At least just for tonight, let’s help them sort out their feelings.” 

Wonwoo sighed. “As you say so.” 

He was startled when Junhui suddenly clapped his hands. “Aha!” 

“What?” 

“I just thought of the perfect gifts for the kids as their housewarming gift,” Junhui said, excitedly as he shook Wonwoo by the shoulder. 

“Do you always do this when excited? What gift?” Wonwoo said as he arranged his glasses. 

“Cookie and Cream! Let’s adopt Cookie and Cream and give it to them. _Purr-fect_ , right?” Junhui said as he started telling Wonwoo how great that would be and that they’ll have more excuses to see the cats now that they will be at the kids’ house. 

Junhui was still busy talking when he felt a blanket draped on his shoulder. “Won—"

“It’s cold. Got it before I went here.” 

Junhui chuckled. “Oh! This might be Sooyeon’s. Look at the Hello Kitty print.” 

Wonwoo covered his face when he saw the Hello Kitty on the blanket he failed to notice earlier. He was about to retort when he felt that the blanket was draped to his shoulder too.

Junhui scooted closer to his and said, “Body warmth. Sorry for all the unnecessary jokes earlier and for the ‘ _Good moaning_ ’, Wonwon~” 

“I-I’m used to it. Also, the ‘ _Good moaning_ ’ made me recognize you.” Wonwoo prayed hard his ears won’t turn red. 

“You’re used to it but when I tell you the truth, you won’t even believe me?” 

“What truth?” 

Junhui stared into Wonwoo’s eyes, the moon reflected into his beautiful orbs, and said, “I _like_ you.” 

For the first time in a while, Wonwoo found himself drowning in those eyes, his heart beating erratically inside his chest. For the first time, Wonwoo's hard heart felt like it's melting just by looking at Junhui's eyes. _The moon... He found the moon in those eyes._ “Who says I won’t believe you?” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung tugged Jihoon’s hand, tiptoeing as to not wake the kids up as they try to find a place to hide. 

“Why are you so excited?” 

“It’s my first time playing this, Juju. This is so fun.” Soonyoung said in whispers. 

Jihoon smiled looking at the Prince’s happy face. He could only imagine how much he’s locked inside the Palace for so long that he’s really happy just by doing these little things.  He’s actually happy he’s part of it: the happiness in the Crown Prince’s eyes.

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled when he found Jihoon’s room and they hid inside the huge wardrobe in it.  They’re both panting heavily. They averted their gazes when they finally realized that they’re inside a cramped space. Soonyoung is actually thankful he purchased a wardrobe where they can both fit.

“You know, uhh...I just...” Jihoon bit his lip. “I just want to...say thank you for _everything_.” 

Soonyoung smiled. “Anything for you, Juju. I already told you, right? I received more in return.” 

_Silence._ They both wondered what’s taking Junhui long to find them. Did they hide well? 

“I’m the one who should thank you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said in between heavy breaths. 

“What did I even do except being your _fake_ boyfriend?” 

“That’s it. Thank you for letting me experience many things...for letting me _feel_ so many things.” 

Jihoon could feel the peppermint breath of Soonyoung against his skin, his heart beating so fast inside his chest threatening to come out any moment. The Prince tried to move and his lips grazed on Jihoon’s forehead.  The latter is thankful it’s dark there. He could feel all his blood rushing to his face. 

“I-I’m...sorry,” Soonyoung whispered. Hot peppermint breath sent tingles to Jihoon’s stomach. 

When he looked up, he could see the orbs of the Prince already staring back at him. It’s eerily quiet inside the wardrobe, all they could hear is their breathing and the pounding of their chests. 

Their faces are too close. Too close that one wrong move and their lips will meet. Jihoon heard a sound outside and he clutched Soonyoung’s shirt tighter which results in their proximity being closer.  He held his breath as Soonyoung leaned closer. Jihoon leaned back but he bumped his back on the wall of the wardrobe. 

_ He can’t...escape.  _

Jihoon saw Soonyoung's eyes went down from his eyes to his lips. He couldn’t help but do the same. Space, where they are, is dark, yet he could still clearly see the outline of the Prince’s beautiful lips. 

“Juju.” The Prince whispered, his voice dangerously deep. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you know where we started?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes shifting from Jihoon who’s still clutching to his shirt tight and to his lips whom the other is biting temptingly. 

Jihoon could barely get his voice to answer. “W-When we switched our bags?” 

There’s a long pause before Soonyoung answered. They’re staring at each other’s eyes, drowning each other with the stars and galaxies living inside their orbs. The tension building up inside the cramped wardrobe is enough to take their breaths away. 

The Prince shook his head and answered. 

“It’s when you... _kissed_ me.” 

Soonyoung closed his eyes as he leaned and captured Jihoon’s lips into a kiss, softly at first, before he put a hand around Jihoon’s waist as he pulled him closer for support as they both felt dizziness they didn’t even felt when they first kissed. 

It made Jihoon feel a lot of things, sensations he didn’t know he was capable of feeling and before he knew it, he was _kissing_ the Prince back.

_** Contracts be damned. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA im screaming at my own lol but yeah. wonhui and soonhoon finally having that action 😭 this chapter is 8k worth of fluff aaaa let me give myself a patpat i never knew i could write this loooooong
> 
> also, i love soonhoon with kids ;;;; i miss writing parent!soonhoon 😭 you can see a looot of reference here from irl happenings (mostly from gose) 
> 
> meow ai ni and horanghae~ 🐯😻 
> 
> AND YES, THAT LAST PART AAAAAAAA so yeah, contracts be damned, thanks to our magic wardrobe. 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated. i also have a twt acct where i scream abt snhn all the time. you can dm me there, @soonderehoon
> 
> so yeah, what do you think will happen because of that kiss hhhhh what do you think will be the effect? also, im leaving some fairy tale reference in some of the chapters so if ever you notice one, feel free to comment it uwu uwu
> 
> i really, really loooove all the fluff and everything, i hope you enjoy this chapter too 💕 see you next week, horanghae, meow ai ni~


	18. the tale of two idiots pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived two idiots whose mission is to fool everyone but...they ended up fooling themselves instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo~ so yeah, who else couldn't get over SOONHOON IN CARATLAND?? istg i've been lacking sleep these days just staring at that video, watching them over and over again aaaa idk how much ugly noises i made bcs of that omg
> 
> anyways, here's the part 2 of " the tale of two idiots". last chapter is a rollercoaster ride, right? expect more rollercoaster chapters as we progress through the story. and yeah, here's almost 8k worth of soonhoon pining and being idiots as a chapter:) 
> 
> please, i want to know your reactions abt this one hhhhh (esp. the end :))

_ It’s...different. _

It’s different from the first time they kissed, they both can attest to that. The first time they kissed, it sent tingles into their bodies too but this time, it’s not the same. 

This time, it’s as if a whole galaxy burst right in front of them. Billions of stars sending sparks all over their body. Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around Jihoon’s waist so tight while the latter is clutching on the Prince’s shirt for support just because he felt his knees going weak. 

The first time they kissed, they’re both desperate to get out of a situation they were both in.  But now...it seems like both of them want to get out of the _very_ thing that’s binding them: the contract, their lie, and their reality. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon kissed each other slowly at first until it turned into a heated one, tongues seeking for entrance and the other granting the other permission. Their minds both hazy, they momentarily forgot everything.  _ By everything, it includes them living inside...a lie.  _

It was a perfect moment. A perfect moment every main character of every story dreams of. But just like how Cinderella has to go home when the clock struck twelve, the perfect moment is disturbed when both of them realized what they were doing.  Just like the hands of the clock striking twelve, something inside them was awakened and reminded of the reality.  Of a tiny-iffy _rule_ , they might’ve set months ago when they established their _fake_ relationship. 

Their eyes snapped open and found themselves clutching each other’s shirt. They quickly pulled away from each other. 

It didn’t end up so well tho. Jihoon, still feeling his knees wobbly from the kiss, stumbled. He lost his balance, opening the closet door with their weight (yes, he pulled Soonyoung with him), and next thing they knew, they’re both on the floor with a thud. 

The door of the room opened, with Jihoon praying hard it’s not the kids who got awakened by the noise that they made. He covered his face to avoid further humiliation.  However, when it revealed Junhui and Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung both felt relieved and just wants to disappear at the same time. 

Seeing Soonyoung on top of Jihoon on the floor, with the doors of the closet wide open, Junhui and Wonwoo gasped.  Jihoon and Soonyoung quickly get off of each other and stood up, their faces both red, hairs disheveled, the two of them avoiding eye contact. It’s Junhui who spoke.

“Uhh, the last time I checked, we’re playing hide-and-seek?” 

👑👑👑

“Y-You should sleep here.” Jihoon finally said when their two friends exited the room. Junhui mumbled something like their plan failed or something to Wonwoo but Jihoon’s mind is still a blur and his heart is still pounding hard inside his chest so he really didn’t get to hear it clearly. 

The Prince is not saying any word ever since earlier. He’s just looking at Jihoon awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers, trying to come up with a conversation. 

“Ju—" Soonyoung felt like something is stuck in his throat. He didn’t know how to explain what happened earlier. 

He might’ve lost it.  _ He totally lost it.  _

He didn’t know if it’s confined space inside the closet, or the way his heart is ramming inside his chest feeling Jihoon so close to him or it’s just the way he found Jihoon’s lips so tempting, irresistible...that he couldn’t stop himself from doing that.  Soonyoung wants to smack his head on the spot. He must’ve been crazy.  _ Kwon Soonyoung is crazy.  _

“So, uhh... I’ll be sleeping now.” Jihoon said, trying his hardest to act normal. 

“About what happened earlier...” Soonyoung finally found the courage to speak when Jihoon started walking out of the door. 

Jihoon halted.  _Is he going to talk about it? Really?_ Thousands of thoughts are running inside Jihoon’s head. 

Soonyoung seems like he just lost his balls to continue what he’s saying so he laughed awkwardly and told Jihoon the shittiest thing to say at that very moment.  “E-Extra fee, right?” The Prince bit his lower lip. “You’re going to...ask for an extra fee.” 

Jihoon having realized what the Prince meant by that, pretended to laugh awkwardly too (even if he felt something crack inside). “Uhh, yes. Ha ha.” Jihoon tried to smile. “Oh yes, extra fee. Ha ha.” 

There’s an awkward, suffocating silence that filled inside the room again and so Jihoon took that as his cue to exit. He took one last glance to the Prince who can’t even look at him in the eyes.  “Good night...” He bit his lip. “Uhmm...Your Highness.” 

Jihoon closed the door and Soonyoung was left there, feeling shitty as ever as he pulled his hair out in frustration. 

“You’re a piece of shit, Kwon Soonyoung. What the hell are you doing?!” He screamed, muffled through Jihoon’s pillows. He felt stupid as he felt comforted when Jihoon’s scent started filling up his nose. 

Jihoon, however, has nowhere to go. He went to Chan’s room and lay down beside his brother. He wrapped an arm towards the younger and buried his face under the pillow. 

_ What is he even thinking?  _

_ Why did he even kiss back?  _

_ Why, why, why?  _

“Hyung, is that you?” Jihoon bit his lip when he felt Chan stirred. 

“I-I’m sorry, I woke you up.” 

Chan just hummed sleepily. “What’s the matter?” 

“Can I sleep here? I miss my baby brother so much.” Jihoon said, trying to mask the chaos inside of him from his brother. 

The younger laughed. “We’re together almost everyday, hyung. Why aren’t you sleeping with your Prince Charming?” 

Jihoon almost choked when he heard that. “Y-Ya! Why would I?” 

Chan laughed with his brother’s reaction. Jihoon, on the other hand, felt the younger tapping his sides. A gesture he used to do when his brother can’t sleep back when they were young. 

“I’m not your _aegi_.” Jihoon said, but he secretly likes it. Chan does this to him when he can’t sleep too. They’re like siblings baby-ing each other. 

“Aigoo, I should call hyung and tell him to take you away. My bed is cramped.” Chan acted as if he’s going to get up when he felt Jihoon clutching his shirt. “Did you and Prince hyung fight?” 

“Why does it seem to me like you really like the Prince? And what? You’re calling him hyung now?” Jihoon teased, trying to not answer Chan’s last question. 

“Whoever you like, of course, I’m going to like too.” The younger answered and it made Jihoon’s heart crack a little.

**Like.**

Big word. 

It was supposed to be a lie right? But why? Why is he still feeling his heart drumming inside his chest because of the kiss? Why is he feeling happy every time he sees the Prince’s smile?  Why does he feel delighted knowing he’s one of the reasons behind the Prince’s growth as a person?  Why? 

Why...is he feeling this dangerous feeling inside of him?  _ Why is he feeling something he knew he’d lose in the end?  _

Jihoon didn’t say a thing and just hugged his brother tight. 

That night, with all the confusion clouding inside his head, Lee Jihoon didn’t sleep a wink. 

👑👑👑

“Hyung, I think he’s still sleeping.” 

Jihoon heard Chan say. He’s not sleeping. He’s just there, wide awake, hiding under Chan’s Pororo blanket.  Jihoon knew what he’s doing is cowardice. Lackness of balls and guts compared to what he did last night but he still can’t face the Prince. 

“Should I go wake him up?” 

Thankfully, the Prince said no to Chan’s proposal and they went downstairs to say goodbye to the children. _He’s probably embarrassed too because of what they did,_ Jihoon thought. 

But Jihoon’s far from embarrassed. He _liked_ the kiss...so much that he could still feel the heat rushing to his face just by recalling what happened.

Soonyoung isn’t any better. He didn’t sleep a wink too. He actually didn’t get to sleep in Jihoon’s room. He went down and lay down next to Wonwoo who looked at him, worried. 

“Your Highness, is there something that happened?” Wonwoo asked in hushed tones because Junhui is already sleeping beside him. 

“Won, for the nth time I think I fucked up.” Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh and tried to sleep. Poor him, he forgot he just sleeps well when he hears Jihoon’s sweet voice. And the sad reality would be, because of what he did, he won’t be able to hear that tonight. 

In conclusion, they are both sleepless idiots the following morning to which the kids didn’t fail to notice when they lined up to bid goodbye to the new addition to their favorite hyung-oppa. 

“Prince oppa, you look like my Panda lollipops,” Soonji remarked when she saw the dark circles under Soonyoung’s eyes. 

“I want to look like one so Soonji won’t forget me,” Soonyoung replied as he got a kiss to the cheek from the little girl. 

Younghoon and Woon bumped their fists with the Prince while Jiyeon and Sooyeon made kissy noises that made Soonyoung lose his mind even more.

Jiyo, on the other hand, just stared at him, her lips formed a little noot. “Little Star, why aren’t you saying goodbye to me?” 

“I don’t want you to go. Jihoon oppa will be sad too.” Jiyo said and Soonyoung just chuckled at that. 

“I’ll be back often okay.” The Prince pinched her cheeks. “I don’t want to miss our little princes and princesses too much.” 

Jiyo sticks out her pinkie finger. “Pinkie promise?” 

Soonyoung smiled widely and linked his pinkie with Jiyo’s. “Pinkie promise.” 

“Yehet~” Jiyo clapped her hands and jumped up and down. 

Soonyoung bid goodbye to Chan too. “I have a little dance studio in the Palace, Channie. I’ll be happy to lend that to you sometime.” 

Hearing about a dance studio, Chan’s ears perked up, stars danced inside his eyes. “Really?” 

“Of course.” Soonyoung ruffled Chan’s hair. He then took a glance upstairs. He leaned into the younger’s ears and said, “Also, tell your brother that I’m...” Soonyoung bit his lip. He couldn’t say that he’s sorry because he clearly wanted that kiss.  He’s been thinking all night and he realized just one thing. They both wanted _that_ kiss. But they both know that it shouldn’t have happened.  “I’m...” 

“What?” 

Soonyoung smiled and just shook his head. “Never mind. I’ll tell that to him directly. Be good kids, okay? Don’t let your hyung overwork too.” 

“You too, hyung. Don’t overwork and just enjoy life, okay? Fighting!” Chan said as the kids led the Prince outside. 

There, he saw Wonwoo and Junhui talking. He’s been eyeing them since last night. It looks like it’s not just them who got some things happening. But he doubts it turned out like them. It seems like...theirs turned out _better_. 

He got inside the car and waved the kids goodbye.  Soonyoung heaved a sigh as he contemplated if he’ll send Jihoon a message. In the end, he didn’t. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wonwoo asked his best friend. 

But the stubborn guy that he is, Soonyoung answered, “What’s my schedule for today?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. Stubborn Crown Prince is stubborn. 

“You have a meeting with the Council.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung arrived at the Palace and he quickly went into his room and changed into a new set of clothes.  He was tying his necktie when he caught sight of the red tracksuit on his bed. The one Jihoon lent him last night. He couldn’t help but feel his heart racing again.  He was snapped back to reality with Wonwoo who saw him staring at the tracksuit. 

“Your Highness, it’s time.” 

“Yes, yes. It’s time.” Soonyoung immediately tore his gaze away from the piece of cloth and headed to the assembly hall to attend yet another nervewracking meeting with the Council. 

Before he could enter the door, he heard the people talking inside. 

“Prince Jeonghan, we really think you should be the one organizing the Royal Ball this time.” One of the councils said. Soonyoung recognized him as one of those who roasted Jihoon that Royal Breakfast. 

“No, Minister Han. I have to politely disagree. That’s the Crown Prince’s duties. It’s not right for me to overstep his responsibilities.” Jeonghan politely said. 

“But he’s still busy out there. I bet he can’t even make it today.” 

Soonyoung clenched his fists. If anything, even if he’s with Jihoon, he makes sure that he finishes all his works and duties first before going out on a date.  He’s nothing but a diligent Prince all this time yet people still talk shit about him behind his back. 

Soonyoung was about to open the door when he heard Jeonghan speak again. “I’m sorry but you don’t have to talk like that about the Prince’s private matters. He’s working diligently on his duties before anything else. There’s no need to question his leadership, gentlemen.” 

Soonyoung felt his heart swell with Jeonghan’s words. He didn’t know the older is still defending him. _Just like the old times._

He calmed himself down and tried to regain his composure before he entered the room with a dignified look on his face.  The old men inside were shocked because of his sudden appearance. 

Soonyoung gave them all a smile as he rolled up his sleeves. “I just came back from a date. But I have finished all those that I have to sign, I finished all the presentations and documents needed. I even visited the national budget and it looks like I noticed a minor deficit, MinisterHan.” The Prince looked at the guy talking with Jeonghan earlier. 

When the old man didn’t talk, Soonyoung gave him a fake laugh. The whole room laughed along with him. Before his face turned into something serious again and said in a scary tone, “See me later after this meeting, Minister.” 

The other ministers cautiously looked at each other, afraid that the Prince might’ve checked on their respective departments too. 

“So, what are the plans for this year’s Royal Ball? Anyone care to tell _this_ organizer?” Soonyoung made sure to emphasize the last word.

It’s a yearly thing. The Palace holds a grand ball to commemorate the founding of the kingdom.  Soonyoung has always been organizing it with the Queen Mother since he became legal of age. This time, he’ll have to organize this big event on his own. 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but be amazed at the Crown Prince who managed to maintain his composure all throughout. 

“It was supposed to be an event to bring up Royal Engagement, Your Highness. But it seems like...” The Prime Minister cleared his throat. “You and your boyfriend are going strong so we’re afraid we can’t do that. Unless you’re going to marry the commoner.” 

Soonyoung clenched his fists. They’re bringing up the Royal Engagement again and Jihoon being a commoner.  “What’s with you and your discrimination towards royals and commoners? May I ask all of you? Except you being appointed as one of the Royal Council, aren’t you all commoners too?” The Prince answered all of them with a bite. He’s too tired of these old men talking shit about social statuses as if it’s the only thing that matters. 

That’s when one of the ministers stood up. “You have no right to say that to us. Our families here may not have royal blood but we played a big role in keeping the Royal Family safe and secure for generations.” 

The Prince nodded. “That’s exactly my point.” Soonyoung sat on his seat comfortably while staring the old man down. “If there are no common people like you gentlemen...” He looks at the old men in the eye one by one. “The Royal Family won’t exist. But when the Royal Family won’t exist, this kingdom will crumble. Do you get it now? Royals and commoners need each other to exist. You have no right to belittle them. They basically pay your salaries with their taxes.” 

When the taxes were mentioned, the minister sat down and no one dared to talk balk to the Prince again. It’s the first time they saw the hidden claws of this tiger and they didn’t know it would be this deadly. 

When Soonyoung didn’t hear any further comments, he stood up proudly. “Now that we’re talking about royals and commoners, for this Royal Ball, why don’t we invite both of them? Raise your hand if you agree.” 

The Royal Council’s eyes widened at their suggestion. They were about to object. However, a lone hand was raised and it’s from the least expected person. 

“I second the motion, Your Highness.” Soonyoung was surprised when he saw the other Prince inside the room raising his hand with a smile on his face. “That’s a good idea to know your constituents.” Jeonghan said, a huge smile painting his beautiful lips.

Next thing he knew, one by one, hands were raised agreeing with his idea. 

👑👑👑

“Do I want to know about it?” 

That’s the first thing Jihoon heard from his best friend when he went to Junhui’s house to spend the night there. He came from his work at the cafe. On his one hand is a lone piece of hibiscus he decided he wanted to take home after seeing that the vase is already overflowing with the flower the Prince sends to Jihoon every morning. 

Well, there’s no Prince who lined up to give him those cheesy pickup lines this morning but he sent someone to give it to him instead.  _ He kinda felt empty...because of that.  _

Jihoon didn’t dare look at his phone all day. He’s still...scared. He’s scared of his feelings. He’s scared of everything. 

He faced his best friend who’s looking at him with a serious expression on his face. “I...fucked up.” 

Junhui’s lips curved into a smile. “Oh, it’s like deja vu. Yesterday, I was the one telling you this line. Oh, how the tables have turned.” 

Jihoon sat on the couch. He was shocked he didn’t sit on a stray vibrator or dildo that day. “It’s okay if you don’t want to know it.” 

“Ya! I asked because I want to know, dumdum. What happened? You—" Junhui bit his lip and glanced at Jihoon’s face. There’s something that happened last night. That’s for sure. And what frustrates him is that he can’t read Jihoon’s face if it’s something good or something bad. 

Jihoon took a deep breath as he stared at the hibiscus in his one hand. 

“Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I swear to god I can’t read your face—"

Jihoon bit his lip. He didn’t even know if it’s good or bad. Well, he clearly wanted the kiss but his mind. His mind is telling him it shouldn’t have happened.  He took a deep breath again and finally talked, “Okay, so _we kissed_.” 

Junhui gasped. “Holy fuck— I thought you’ll just talk but you actually used your lips for another purpose—" That’s when Jihoon covered Junhui’s filthy mouth. 

“So, you planned that? The hide-and-seek thing?” 

The other smiled at him, dimple showing. “You know, Won and I are tired looking at your emotionally constipated asses. Your stolen glances, fond gazes, the Prince’s look whenever you do something cute.” Junhui groaned. “Imagine how tired of a best friend are we.” 

Jihoon rubbed his temples. “But you— You both know we have a contract! We can’t...” Jihoon pressed his lip into a thin line as he was faced with a sad slap of reality. “We _can’t_ fall in love. You should’ve stopped us!” 

Junhui crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Lee Jihoon. Last time I checked, my best friend is you, not that stupid contract. If anything, I’d support your happiness.” 

Jihoon almost teared up hearing that but when he remembered that one rule, he sighed deeply. He also remembered that Jisoo mentioned something about the Prince adding that rule for a purpose. “What we did is wrong, okay? He even told me he’ll pay me an extra fee for that—"

“What the fuck?!” Junhui exclaimed. “You are both idiots! Don’t you have balls or something? Have you lost them? Do you want me to find them for you?” Said guy is fuming with anger. “Extra fee. What the hell?! You clearly kissed with feelings but you’re asking for an extra fee?! I mean, why did you even add that stupid rule anyway? I already told you, right? All fake dating leads to this.” 

Jihoon shut his eyes. “You don’t understand. We both have our reasons why we made that rule.” He shook his head. He didn’t know what the Prince’s reason was but him. He knew it’s because he knew from the start that he can’t do it with the Prince. 

The Prince is the Prince. With his crown and throne and Palace. While him... _it’s just him_. He’s just Lee Jihoon. Nothing more.  Add the fact that he’s busy doing everything for his brother’s future. He has so many dreams for Chan. His hands are already full with responsibilities for his family. 

Love is a luxury he can’t afford. What more if he’s actually in love with the Crown Prince of their nation? It’s not just a luxury. It’s an unattainable dream. 

“But, do you love him?” Junhui asked, straightforwardly. His eyes never leaving Jihoon’s who immediately diverted his gaze. 

“Everything that stemmed from lies can never be a reality. You see, it’s fake for a reason. It must stay that way.” 

“Oh, fucking stop with your rules and must, Lee Jihoon. Just answer my question.” He put a hand on top of Jihoon’s hand. “Do you love the Prince?” 

“Junhui, you can’t just ask me this out of the blue. Look — He’s a prince...”

Junhui pressed Jihoon’s hand harder, his tone the most serious Jihoon has ever heard. “Lee Jihoon, I’m waiting for an answer. Set aside the rules, fuck that contract. Do you love the Prince— No, Let’s set aside the fact that he’s a Prince too. Do you love Kwon Soonyoung for real? Did you kiss him with feelings? Did you like _the_ kiss?” 

They stared at each other for a while. After a long minute of silence, Jihoon finally got the courage to swallow the lump in his throat.  He erased the contract, he erased the image of Soonyoung with a crown and his princely robes. Instead, he thinks of Soonyoung as that idiot wearing his tracksuit. That one who smiles and laughs and is happy at the littlest of things. That one person whose eyes are filled with stars and constellations.  _ His...Yuyu. _

He erased everything and the rules in his mind for a while just like what he did last night inside that damn closet. And that’s when he felt it. Thousands of stars sending sparks in his system when Soonyoung kissed him.  A thousand bursts of stars inside his heart... It’s there. _It’s definitely there._

He took a deep breath again and answered, “I liked the kiss!” Jihoon hollered. “And I know I shouldn’t have. Happy now?” He stood up to walk out of Junhui’s house. He doesn’t think he’ll be in peace here too. Better if he’d just go to his home.  He stopped on his tracks when Junhui spoke again. 

“The moment you put a ‘K’ in between your ‘lie’ and made it ‘like’, you should’ve known that there’s no turning back, Jihoon. It would gradually develop into something more. Something intense—" Junhui advised. It’s one of the rare times where the guy is serious with his words. 

“Junhui, stop—" Jihoon ruined the hibiscus flower in his hands. 

Junhui rolled his eyes. “If you want to live by your contract then fine. But let me remind you too that your time together is not forever. You only got less than two months left with him, right?” He saw Jihoon clenching his fists. But nevertheless, he continued. His best friend needs to face reality. “Are you gonna wait until someone comes and takes him away from you? Are you gonna wait until he’s gone?” 

“Shut up, Moon Junhui!” 

“Lee Jihoon!” That’s the first time they raised their voices against each other. After so many years of banterings, they never fought for real. “You’re one of the bravest persons I know. Why can’t you stand up and fight for your own happiness?” 

That’s it.  That’s Jihoon’s breaking point.  All this time, he’s been pouring other people with happiness that he forgot he also has to water his own. 

“I do...” Jihoon said in a weak voice. “I do...love him.” Jihoon continued as he covered his face with his palms. “I liked the kiss. I kissed him with feelings and I do love him. I feel like the worst person. I shouldn’t feel this... I...”  That’s when Junhui wrapped his arms on his best friend’s smaller frame. “I love him, Junhui. And it hurts...it hurts because I’m just me. I’m just me...” Jihoon repeated.

“You are Lee Jihoon. And you’re not just you.” Junhui flicked Jihoon’s forehead. They stayed like that for God knows how long. Junhui providing the best comfort to Jihoon who has his heart on his sleeve. When he felt that the other already calmed down, he tried to lighten the atmosphere again...just like what he always does.

“Aigoo, what should I do? My best friend is finally in love. All he has to do is to confess.” Junhui said as he patted Jihoon’s head. 

Jihoon pulled away from Junhui with the biggest frown on his face. “Y-Ya! The contract, what should I do with that? And besides, what if the Prince doesn’t feel the same way— Ahh! Why did you smack my head? Do you want me to break every bone in your body?!” 

“Are you seriously asking ‘ _what if the Prince doesn’t feel the same way_ ’?” Junhui laughed while holding his stomach. “I’m betting my balls, both of them, the Prince is in love with you too, idiot.” 

“What the fuck? Why would you bet your balls?! What will I do with that?!” Jihoon asked, disgusted. 

“Chop them off if the Prince doesn’t feel the same way about you.” The other retorted. He then rolled his eyes at Jihoon. “Seriously, Jihoon. You’re the most idiot person I’ve seen. I mean, with those stares? The way he takes care of you? His efforts? Even his answers to that magazine? Do you really think it’s all because of a stupid contract?” 

“What do you even mean?” Jihoon blushed, his ears turning red as he rubbed his nape shyly. “And what? What answers to that magazine? You have a fucking copy and you didn’t tell me?” 

Junhui grinned at him and just shrugged. “You didn’t ask. Also, I thought the Prince will give you one.” He shook his head. “Why am I not surprised? You are both idiots. Thanks to me, Won won’t be dying single watching his Royal Highness’s emotional constipation.” 

Jihoon’s jaw dropped. “Wait— wait, so you and Wonwoo are now...” 

“Oops. Don’t make this about me. You have to confess, Jujuliet. And do you know what you should do with the contract?” Junhui crossed his arms. 

“What?” 

“Fuck them. Fuck contracts. Burn them in hell.” 

👑👑👑

And so, Jihoon may not admit it but that night, he ended up finally checking his phone.  There, he found several messages from the Prince. He sighed.Did the Prince kiss him because he’s carried away? Did Soonyoung kiss him because of his hormonal instincts? Or is it... is it really because? 

He shook his head when he remembered Junhui’s bet about his balls.  He’s been dying to know but he knew he’ll die first before he gets to ask them to the Prince.  In the end, all he was able to do is check for the messages. He looked around his room and thought about everything that the Prince did for him. 

The least he could do is put aside these stupid feelings and act like a decent boyfriend...err, fake boyfriend until the end of the contract, right? 

“Enjoy the memories while it last,” Jihoon told himself as he saw the ruined hibiscus in his hand. He knows he promised Junhui he’ll try his best to fight for his feelings but he’s still scared. 

But every time he thought of the way his lips moved with Soonyoung’s, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach more real than any other tingles he had felt all his life. 

And so, he ended up reading Soonyoung’s messages. 

**From: Yuyu 🌠**

>> juju

>> abt last night... uhm... 

>> recharge? 

>> dont think abt last night. just think of it as an extra fee. if that can make you at peace. 

>> or forget about it. 

>> recharge? :( 

>> at least read my messages :( 

>> :( 

“Idiot,” Jihoon said as he closed the messages and glanced at the photo of Soonyoung with the Pororo bandaid as his wallpaper. “How do you expect me to forget it? My heart is beating so fast until now.”

He was about to sleep when he saw the magazine Junhui gave him. It’s that magazine in which Soonyoung is the cover. 

“Stop staring at me. I’m afraid no one will catch me if I fall any further.” Jihoon said as he tried to cover Soonyoung’s photo at the front. He peeked and the photo is still staring at him. He flipped the magazine and completely forgot Soonyoung’s photo is there too. 

“Oh god, why does he look so handsome here?” Jihoon said as he took a deep breath and finally opened it, his heart pounding inside his chest. 

He started reading about the Prince’s interview and he almost teared up when he read about his future plans for their country. 

But when his eyes landed on a question involving him, that’s when tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

_ Is this a lie?  _

_ Is this part of the lie?  _

_ Is this his sincere feelings?  _

He wanted to know. He’s dying to know. 

‘ _I don’t really think of the gaps. For me, we’re just ‘us’. There’s no Crown Prince or Commoner label. Just ‘us’ in our own little universe filled with stars.’_

“Why is he so cheesy?” Jihoon asked himself as he wiped his tears. “I want to shut his mouth with duct tape. Too bad. He’s a good kisser. I think it’s forgiven. He can be cheesy all he wants.” 

‘ _Lee Jihoon is like...my universe. That’s the perfect way to describe h_ im.’

_ ‘My Grandmother always tells me I should be the star shining brightly, being the hope of my people in darkness. I’ve talked about me wanting people to find their home. But...don’t you think the star needs its home, too? The star who’s always shining brightly to give light to everyone needs its home too. And it’s the universe. I think that’s him.’ _

Jihoon felt his heart swell at every word that he read. “Who gave this idiot permission to be this good with words.” Another batch of hot tears streamed from his eyes.  He has always looked at Soonyoung like the stars. He didn’t know he treats a nobody like him...his universe. 

_‘Lee Jihoon is...my home._ ’

“Ugh, I have to endure this. Lee Jihoon, deep breaths. It’s okay. It’s just printed words. It can’t hurt you.” Jihoon repeated like a mantra to himself. 

_ ‘He’s someone who understands me well. He’s someone who gives me a lot of strength. I wish we could be together for a long time.’ _

“Fuck it, I'm not fine! Kwon Soonyoung, you sweet talker dumbass. What have you done to me?!” Jihoon said as he punched his pillow multiple times suppressing all the feelings he felt while reading the Prince’s words.  Of all the sentences that he read from the Prince’s interview, what melted his heart the most is the last part when the interviewer asked the Prince about his future plans with his boyfriend. 

_ ‘Future? Nobody knows what the future is. But if he would let me in his life for every day that will be ahead of us, I guess I’d gladly be there for him no matter what.’ _

Without further thought, Jihoon took his phone and called someone on his phone.

👑👑👑

Soonyoung took the tracksuit Jihoon lent him and put it inside a box together with Jihoon’s other tracksuit he lent him on their midnight date, the contract, and the slipper that serves as collateral to their agreement.  He heaved a deep sigh seeing Jihoon didn’t even read his messages. He knew he deserves this. 

_I’m the biggest idiot,_ Soonyoung thought. He’s the one who kissed Jihoon first. He’s the one who initiated everything last night and here he is, trying to find the balls and guts to fix...this.  What he felt at that moment is something that just fired up the feeling he’s been trying to suppress ever since. 

Soonyoung didn’t know when it started. That’s how this thing works, right? You really didn’t know where it begins not until you find yourself smiling to that very person’s every antic. N ot until you find yourself smiling while thinking of that person. From planning how to make Jihoon flustered to actually being the one flustered every time they touch.  You find yourself feeling those shots of electricity whenever your fingers brush.  What more when he holds the other’s hand. It’s...a foreign yet a beautiful and comforting feeling. 

He lives in the Palace for all his life but Jihoon... What he feels with Jihoon is like going inside a house and realizing he’s finally home.  There’s something magical that not even a Fairy Godmother, a magic carpet, a magic mirror, or a Genie with three wishes could ever justify. 

Everything he does, it gives you tingles. It adds fluttering butterflies inside your stomach. It adds colors... It adds stars to your universe.  Next thing you knew, the stars inside of you are already overwhelming, your body couldn’t contain it any longer and you’ll just burst.  _ Hence, the kiss... _

The stars inside Soonyoung, it’s already overflowing. His heart couldn’t hide it anymore so before he could even think of the repercussions, he found himself taking Jihoon in his arms with their lips linked with each other. 

Soonyoung couldn’t stop thinking of that moment yet here he is, stuck in the four corners of his prison.  Ironic how Jihoon made him break free from it yet he’s also the reason why Soonyoung is hiding inside it again.

Maybe, the Prince isn’t really deprived of freedom, he thinks. Maybe, he’s just a coward from the very start.  _ Just like what he’s doing right now... _

He was so deep in his thought he didn’t even notice Wonwoo is already standing in front of him staring at him intently. 

“Won? Do you need anything?” 

The Royal Guard just looked at him with a serious look in his face. “Can I ask for a day off— No, two hours off will do, I think.” 

Soonyoung stood up to go to his study. “Sure, sure. When do you need it?” 

Wonwoo pursed his lips. “I need it _now_ , Your Highness.” 

The Prince looked at him, confused. “Why not just take a whole day off tomorrow—"

“No, Sir. My best friend needs me now. I have to be a friend to him right _now_.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “Won...” 

“Please approve, Your Highness. I badly have to knock some sense into him.” 

👑👑👑

Just like the old times, Wonwoo and Soonyoung sneaked two cans of beer into the Prince’s room. The last time they did this, they were seventeen.  Reckless teenagers who just want to experience everything. It’s Soonyoung who convinced his best friend to come out of his hiding place which is the library and asked him if he wants a drink.  It ended with Jeonghan and Jisoo taking care of their asses the following day. 

“Long time no see, _best friend_.” Soonyoung teased when he saw Wonwoo sip on his beer first. 

“I’m always beside you tho. Oh, how many times I stopped myself from kicking your nasty ass, Kwon Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said in a tone Soonyoung recognized as the one he used when talking to him back in the day. 

“Who made you like this? Is it the _Moon?_ ” Soonyoung asked to which they both chuckled. He also noticed the redness in Wonwoo’s ears. 

“Yes, he did,” Wonwoo remembered when Junhui told him how Soonyoung needs him not as his Royal Guard but also as his best friend. Seeing Soonyoung’s devastated look all day, he figured he needs a friend. 

Wonwoo is different from Junhui. He’s not a best friend who’d hit a soft spot in you until you open up to him. He’s someone who prefers if you’d be the one to open up to him first.  There’s a long silence with only the sound of them gulping their beers that could be heard before Soonyoung finally talked to his best friend. 

“You see...Won, I’m...” Soonyoung breathed before he could blurt out the big words that he knew could change everything that moment he let it out.  “I think I’m in love with Jihoon.” Soonyoung took a deep breath again. “Like for real. Without any contract. Won...I broke my own rule.”

Wonwoo smiled then sipped on his beer. “I know.” 

“Y-You know?” Soonyoung rubbed his nape. “And here I thought, I’m being subtle.” 

That’s when Wonwoo almost spits his drink. “Subtle? Believe me, you are far from being subtle, Soonie.” 

Oh, how Soonyoung missed Wonwoo calling him Soonie. He lightly punched the other on his arm. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The moment you told me about what Jihoon did when you sneaked out at the middle of the night to date, I already know this is not some fake shit,” Wonwoo said, matter-of-factly. “And believe me if you consider this subtle, you won’t make everyone believe this. _Everyone...including yourselves_.” 

Soonyoung gnawed on his lower lip thinking how far they’ve become. And how he can’t take a U-turn anymore. “That’s the first point. I’m in love with him but... there are many _buts_.” 

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses and counted with his fingers. “The contract, the Royal Curse, the old hags you call our Council, yourself... what else? Aha! Did I already say, yourself?” He said as he pointed at Soonyoung. 

“Ya! Why are you mentioning me twice? You pretend like you’re quiet all the time but you know everything. How scary can you be, Jeon Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo just shrugged. “My warnings about Rule#16 just fell into deaf ears and was thrown out of the window.” 

“I can’t help it. Jihoon is impossible to not love.” Soonyoung said, a faint smile ghosting his lips. “He’s...I don’t know, Won. I don’t know anymore. All I know is it hurts here.” Soonyoung pointed to his heart.

“What happened to you won’t fall in love with him because he wears ugly ass slippers?” Wonwoo chuckled. 

“I would buy him a warehouse full of those slippers if that’s what would make him happy, Won...” The Prince sighed. “If only I could do that.” 

“Why don’t you just make it real? I mean, it’s real anyway. Just rip the contract and we’re done.” Wonwoo advised. “If Jisoo hyung isn’t so busy traveling, I know he’d support me with this.” 

Soonyoung chugged his drink, almost emptying the can. “There are many factors, Won. The Curse, this whole setup... and the bitterness left inside of me. I want to love him whole, Won. Without anything holding me back.”

Wonwoo saw Soonyoung being like this just three times all his life. And it amazes him how different it is every time. 

The first is five-year-old Soonyoung throwing tantrums telling his Grandmother to bring him to the beach because he has to go meet someone no one knows who. They figured it’s the Prince’s imaginary friend. You know how kids have their own imaginary friends, right? Or probably the Prince missing his Mom who just passed away that time. 

Second, is when Soonyoung saw Jeonghan kissing his first love. He cried a lot at that time too. Telling him how he would never fall in love again. And that he hates himself, Jeonghan, and that person who must not be named. He didn’t even face that person when it bid them goodbye because he needs to study abroad. 

This is the third time. The only difference is that Soonyoung isn’t crying with snots or what or he’s not telling Wonwoo how he would never love again. The upgrade is that Soonyoung isn’t actually thinking about himself. He’s actually thinking of the other person’s being first. 

“Let me just ask you something, Soonie. What would you choose?” Wonwoo placed his empty can and placed it in front of Soonyoung. “The Royal Curse with no evidence if true? Or...” Won took the Prince’s bottle and placed it next to his bottle. “...your fake boyfriend with the whole universe telling you that what you feel for him is real?” 

Soonyoung stared at him for what feels like forever, his heart beating inside his chest as he remembered the way as if he saw the whole Milky Way when he and Jihoon kissed.  He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated nonstop inside his pocket. 

Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the contact name: 

_ Calling... _

**Juju 🌌**

👑👑👑

“Juju...” 

“You...” Soonyoung heard Jihoon sniff. 

“Juju...are you crying?” 

Jihoon chuckled from the other line. “You told me you need a... _recharge_.” 

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile. “I...badly need one right now.” 

There’s a long pause before Jihoon cleared his throat. “Listen carefully, dumdum.” 

“Hmm.” 

_ “When I wait for you alone _

_ It’s like I’m on another planet _

_ From here to where you are _

_ How long will it take _

_ I wonder, but cannot imagine~” _

Soonyoung bit his lip when he heard the lyrics of Jihoon’s [lullaby](https://open.spotify.com/track/37LGPxmWd0LLKt80PKEDfz?si=NzOwKm75RTeZtj3DgmaAwQ) that night. From the Palace to the orphanage, if that’s where he is, it would take about fifteen minutes. (He chose a place near him on purpose.) 

_ “Come over to me a little faster _

_ It’s so dark here for me without you _

_ Here I am with my arms wide open _

_ Ready to hug you anytime~”  _

Soonyoung felt his heart ramming inside his chest when he heard the next lines. It’s as if Jihoon’s telling him to go to him... 

_ Wait...is it?  _

_ “Come across the universe between you and I _

_ Would you like to come over to me _

_ Come across the universe between you and I _

_ Fly over to me, don’t keep me waiting any longer~”  _

The Prince felt like he’s combusting at any moment. The can of beer is certainly not helping. It’s making him dizzy yet it’s telling him to go to Jihoon immediately. 

_“I’m waiting for you now~”_ Jihoon smiled singing the last lyrics. 

“J-Juju... That’s full...of _universe_.”

“You see... hmm...” Jihoon trailed off trying to find words stuck in his throat. “I have so many questions. I’ll appreciate it if you could answer them for me. But not now, idiot. It’s 2 AM. Sleep tight and meet me tomorrow.”

Jihoon ended the call and Soonyoung looked at his phone, puzzled. “How am I supposed to sleep after that?” Soonyoung lay down and looked at his phone. His lock screen a photo of Jihoon sleeping. “Good night, Juju. Wait for me...please.” 

Funny how Jihoon gave him a lullaby yet he didn’t get to sleep a wink again that night. 

The next morning, Wonwoo was surprised when he saw Soonyoung already dressed up at 7 in the morning, pacing back in front of the mirror, changing his clothes for 10 times already, ready to go somewhere. 

“Your Highness, you have no schedule this morning.” 

“Ready the car, please. We’re going to Juju’s—" Soonyoung walked towards the door and was shocked when he saw a _person_ standing there, smiling at him. 

_ Smiling as if he didn’t do anything... _

_ Smiling as if nothing happened... _

Said person hugged him but the Prince just stood there, frozen. 

“Long time no see, Nyong.” 

Soonyoung called the person he remembered last calling several years ago. His name left a bitter taste in his mouth.  “Cheol hyung...” Him who must not be named. Him who came and left, leaving everyone in a state of calamity several years ago. 

“Yes, I’m back.” 

_ Soonyoung’s first love...is back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND YES HE IS THE PRINCE'S FIRST LOVE. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, THE NATION'S BIAS WRECKER. 
> 
> and he's...back~ why is he back? what would be his role? *dun dun dun dun*
> 
> btw, idk how many times i already said this but i really love soonwoo's and junhoon's friendship here ;_____; junnie hugging jihoon after scolding him :( then wonwoo asking for a day off for his bestie aaaa I'm soft. i love best friends~
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated uwu 
> 
> PS. lullaby is "Across the Universe" by Baek Yerin~ 
> 
> horanghae, wooahae, meow ai ni~


	19. the legend of waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is a gamble. Lee Jihoon knows that all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo, how's everyone doing? i hope you all had a wonderful weekend~ 
> 
> here's an update to start our week right. 💕

The thing about waiting is it's like a gamble. A gamble of when a prize would be given to you at the end of the game or it could be playing too many games but still getting nothing. 

_ Lee Jihoon is someone who knows how to wait.  _

He waited for someone to pick him and Chan up from the hospital when they were young, he waited for opportunities to come to his life every time — let it be job offers or a call from someone trying to search for them. Or maybe...a certain chunk of _memory_ to come back. 

_ Lee Jihoon is someone who knows how to wait.  _

Now isn’t any different. Waiting for that someone...for him to finally come forward and ask for answers. To finally say what he’s feeling...what’s in his heart.  To finally let that tiny piece of bravery he managed to muster out after so many failed attempts at life.  _ To finally go after his own happiness... _

He’s holding onto that tiny piece of courage. Afraid that any later and it would be snatched away from him again. Thus, what he wants to say would be buried again into the deepest part of his emotionally constipated (heavily!) heart. 

Well, he hopes he’s wrong but...

“Hyung, are you waiting for someone?” Chan asked Jihoon who’s been pacing back and forth for about half an hour now. 

Jihoon laughed awkwardly. “Me? Waiting for someone? No!” 

However, Chan didn’t buy it.  Looking at how Jihoon has been having a hard time styling his hair too much in which he normally didn’t see on a daily basis, and how Jihoon looks so jumpy and nervous during breakfast, he figured there’s something going on. 

“You’re meeting with Soonie hyung!” Chan teased his brother. He didn’t fail tho especially when he saw the redness in his brother’s ears. “I am right!” 

“I-I’m not!” Jihoon touched his burning ears. “Aren’t you late for your first period?” 

Chan looked at his wristwatch and slapped his forehead. “Oh, right!” He hurried to put on his shoes. However, before he could even get out, he looked at Jihoon again. “Hyung!” 

“What?” 

“Aren’t you late for your work too?” Chan asked Jihoon whose eyes went wide upon hearing his question. 

“Oh, right. Damn.” Jihoon mumbled when he remembered he still has work. 

“Bye hyung! Tell Soonie hyung, we all miss him!” Chan said as he left for school. 

Jihoon bit his lower lip, confused as to why the Prince didn’t come. He looked at his phone.  _ No message.  _

Jihoon shook his head. “Right, I didn’t tell him the exact time. Maybe, he’s at the cafe.” 

He rushed towards the cafe only to be scolded by Seungkwan. “Ya, Jihoon hyung! We thought you’re AWOL today. Why are you late? You’re never late. Also...” Seungkwan looked at their boss’s room. “ _Sajangnim_ is here early.” 

“I’m really sorry,” Jihoon apologized repeatedly. “I’m really sorry I’m late.” He glanced at the door of their boss’s room. “Why is he here? I thought he’s travelling?” 

“He just got home this morning,” Hansol said while cleaning the counter. “Hurry hyung, you should change. Customers will be coming in soon.” 

Jihoon changed into his cafe uniform. He took one last glance at his phone and felt disappointed when he saw that there’s still no message or anything.  “Maybe, he got some emergency meeting.” Jihoon said. “He’s a Prince. That could happen.” He convinced himself. 

However, the moment he stood there behind the counter, he’s been impatiently tapping his fingers and turning his head every time the chimes on the door of the cafe would ding.  Hoping that a black-haired figure would emerge holding a piece of hibiscus in his hand, wearing that usual smile, his eyes full of stars walking straight towards him asking him a cheesy pickup line he would never get tired of hearing. 

Jihoon was snapped back to reality when someone knocked on the wooden counter in front of him. When he looked up, he saw Hansol standing in front of him. 

“Hyung, you’re spacing out.” 

“H-Hansol...” Jihoon cleared his throat. “Do you need anything?” 

“Jihoon hyung, are you waiting for the Prince?” Hansol teased the older.

Said guy almost choked on his own spit. He waved his hands in front of him to disagree. “I-I don’t!” 

“It seems like there’s no hibiscus coming today, hyung—" Hansol was cut off by Seungkwan who told him to shut up after reading something on his phone. 

“I-It’s not like I’m _waiting_ for it.” Jihoon denied as he tried to focus on the bottles in front of him. “Seungkwan, is there any problem? What are you reading again?” 

Seungkwan immediately put the phone inside his pocket and faked a smile. “N-Nothing, hyung.” 

Obviously, Jihoon didn’t buy it. He walked towards Seungkwan. “Ey, come on. I knew you read something. What is it? Care to share?” 

The younger sighed deeply as he took his phone out again. He showed Jihoon an article from Dispatch Royale.  There, he saw Soonyoung talking to another guy with cups on coffee in their hands in a coffee shop Jihoon recognized as that one near the Palace. There’s also a photo of them...hugging. The caption reads: 

_** ‘Crown Prince meeting someone new?’  ** _

Jihoon heard something broke. He convinced himself it’s not his heart. He tried to smile. “Ey, you know how Dispatch Royale just gossips every time. It must be one of his friends.” 

Seungkwan and Hansol laughed. “Yes, you might be right, hyung. You started with gossips too, right?” Hansol elbowed Seungkwan and the latter immediately slapped his mouth when he realized what he just said. 

Jihoon wordlessly went back to the counter, an image of Soonyoung hugging another man played like broken tapes inside his mind. 

_‘It’s not like we’re together for real anyways, Jihoon. He can meet others. Yes, that’s right. You have no fucking right until you confess to him, idiot.’_ Jihoon repeatedly told himself.  He has a hunch of who that person is. He didn’t know why his guts are telling him that person is...that someone Soonyoung talked about when they talked at that rooftop while watching the stars. 

His eyes that night is the same with his eyes on the pictures. _Well, maybe a bit different but..._

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he found himself knocking on Jisoo’s room on his break time. He found the other busy typing something on his laptop. Probably managing the cafe’s finances. 

“Jihoon? Is there any problem outside?” 

The younger hesitantly walked towards Jisoo’s table. He bit his lower lip. Is it right if he asks him about it? Will Jisoo find it weird? He knew it’s all fake. 

Why is he acting like a jealous boyfriend? _They’re just...fake._

In the end, Jihoon managed to ask. “I-I was wondering if you know who he is.” He asked as he handed Jisoo his phone and pointed at the photo of the guy with Soonyoung. 

Jisoo immediately tore his gaze away from Jihoon. He took off his specs and massaged his temples. “That’s Seungcheol, one of our friends. He’s the Prime Minister’s son.” 

“He’s the Prince’s first love, right?” Jihoon asked crossing his fingers his gut feel failed him this time. 

However, he felt something ripping inside of him when Jisoo nodded after contemplating if he should answer for what feels like forever. 

“Oh.” Jihoon said, trying his hardest to smile. 

_‘So, he won’t be able to come.’_ He figured. 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung has been sitting there for an hour already in front of a guy he hasn’t seen for years talking as if nothing happened that one night.  The Prince couldn’t understand why the Prime Minister has to drag him and ask him to converse with his son this early in the morning. 

When Seungcheol hugged him earlier, he was just...surprised. He didn’t know what he should do. Should he hug back or should he just stay completely still? 

In the end, he wasn’t even able to move.  He just stood there, completely dazed looking at his first love...and first heartbreak. 

“Hyung.” 

“Your Highness, did you miss me?” 

“I-I...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip, not really knowing what he should answer. He tried to find the answer inside his heart but...he found nothing. “Why are you here?” 

Seungcheol raised a brow. “That’s the first thing you’d ask me? Really? Isn’t it supposed to be ‘How are you?’” He saw Wonwoo behind Soonyoung. “Hi, Won. It seems like you assumed office earlier than Jisoo.” 

Wonwoo bowed politely. “Yes, Sir. It seems like you haven’t changed a bit.” 

By change, Wonwoo not only meant Seungcheol’s physical appearance, but he’s also pertaining to the way he talks to the Crown Prince.  Until before he left, isn’t he aware of the Prince’s feelings for him? 

He balled his fists when he remembered how much his best friend cried about that incident. How Soonyoung’s once warm personality was slowly turned into the cold one that people see before he met Jihoon. 

Not only him but Jisoo’s.  The guy has been planning to confess to Jeonghan for so many times before that happened. It was all thrown out of the window after that incident. 

Add to the list of broken hearts Jeonghan’s. He gained a kiss that night but lost a _dongsaeng_ who looks up to him a lot. 

Basically, Seungcheol got three hearts broken that night. Only to leave a few days after to study in London without any assurance of return. 

_Like a typhoon, he came and left the whole place in a state of calamity._

And now, he’s back as if nothing has changed. It kinda made Soonyoung feel confused and miserable.  He felt miserable for throwing away what he and Jeonghan had for someone who looks like he isn’t even affected a bit even if he emotionally wrecked someone.

He could still remember how he confronted Jeonghan that night. He was silently waiting for Jeonghan to return to his room just like always. Whenever he wants to sleep at the other Prince’s room to seek warmth for him to be able to sleep. 

Jeonghan entered his room and was taken aback when he saw Soonyoung waiting for him there, still wearing his tuxedo for the Royal Ball. 

“Jeonghan hyung...” 

“Hmm...” 

Soonyoung spoke, his voice cold. “Remember when we both liked a tuxedo on the first royal ball we attended?” 

Jeonghan went in front of the mirror and took off his tie. “Uhmm.” 

Soonyoung looked at Jeonghan, his eyes expressionless. “You gave in. You told Grandmother you’ll just choose another and that the Crown Prince should have it.” 

Jeonghan tried to smile. “Nyong, why are we suddenly talking about that? Aren’t you tired? You should rest—”

He was cut off when Soonyoung suddenly laughed. “Hyung, this time...you should’ve just told me you liked _him_ too.” 

Jeonghan froze with what Soonyoung said. The latter could see the way the other prince stopped what he's doing.

“It’s not just you who can give in. I can too...” The Prince felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

“S-Soonyoung... I-I’m sorry.” He cried. “I’m sorry...” 

Soonyoung teared up too remembering what he saw earlier. It played inside his mind like broken tapes. “You shouldn’t be sorry hyung. You just _loved_. What can we do about that?” 

Jeonghan couldn’t even look at Soonyoung in the eye. He just kept repeating those two words repeatedly. “I’m sorry.” So the latter stood up to walk out of the older’s door. 

“In the end, no one really trusts me...not even _you_.”

That’s when Soonyoung started distancing himself from the older Prince. Add the pressures their political enemy is doing in order to get Jeonghan to their side.  Plus, the Royal Council who seems like they favor him more than the Crown Prince. And the series of happenings that went down after that night that caused the two Princes to drift apart from each other. 

It hurts...how much distance and damage it caused between them ever since that night.  It hurts when you realize you drifted away from someone once important to you because of that one incident and the events that followed after. 

When Soonyoung saw Cheol earlier, that night flashed back to his mind again. He thought he’d be feeling all bitter and angry again. He has always wondered what he’d do if ever they meet again.  Strangely enough, he couldn’t feel any. _Is it supposed to be like this?_

“So, I saw from the news that you already have a boyfriend.” Soonyoung was snapped back to reality when he heard Seungcheol’s voice. 

“Yes, I have,” Soonyoung answered with a confident voice. 

Seungcheol ruffled Soonyoung’s hair. “Aigoo, you’re a big boy now. Remember when we were young? You won’t stop crying whenever I tell you I’ll be going home.” 

“Is that so? I don’t really remember much, hyung.” 

“My father has been calling me nonstop expressing his worries about you dating,” Cheol said as he sipped on his coffee. 

The Prince knitted his eyebrows as he laughed. “Why would the Prime Minister concern himself with my love life? Is he the president of Dispatch Royale?” 

Seungcheol laughed too, thinking that what Soonyoung said is a joke. “You know after the King passed away, my father thinks of you as his own son, right?” 

Soonyoung was preventing himself from snorting. He remembered how the Prime Minister disses him every council meeting and he treats him as his son? What a big joke. “Ohh, I see. A _son_.” 

After a moment of silence, Soonyoung looked at his watch and figured Jihoon might have gone to his work already. He shook his head wanting to just run away at that very moment. “So, why exactly are you back, hyung? Are you staying here for good? Or will you leave again just like the last time?” 

“My father told me to come back. I’ve always refused but this time I figured I should finally go.” Seungcheol smiled mysteriously. Soonyoung couldn’t figure out what was that for. 

“For what?” 

Seungcheol stared at Soonyoung in the eyes. “To _continue_ what I left off.” 

👑👑👑

“Jihoon.” 

Jihoon looked up from what he’s doing and saw Jisoo looking at him by the door.  “Sajangnim.” 

“Why aren’t you going home?” 

Jihoon rubbed his nape. He volunteered to do overtime work to do inventory at the cafe. It’s to get his mind off some things. 

The other just smiled at him. The Prince and his fake boyfriend are really alike. “Do you want me to get you some coffee?” 

Jihoon was about to protest but his boss is already making him one so who is he to say no.  Next thing Jihoon knew, he’s already sitting in front of Jisoo, a cup of brewed coffee in his hand. 

“Deja vu,” Jihoon said that made Jisoo laugh. 

“Why are we always here sipping our coffees whenever you and Nyong have some sort of fight?” Jisoo asked Jihoon who shook his head. 

“W-We’re not fighting. We just...” Jihoon sighed. “We just did something we must not do.”  Funny how a single kiss could do this. They started with a kiss. Well, worse comes to worst, they might be ending everything because of that kiss too.

The older just raised a brow at him. “And what was that? Break Rule #16 of yourcontract?” 

Jihoon almost spits the coffee on Jisoo’s face. Poor him, the liquid is too hot and he was taken aback by the question and it burned his tongue. He hissed in pain. 

“Oh my god, I’m really sorry for startling you, Jihoon,” Jisoo said, worriedly. “I shouldn’t have said that too straightforwardly.” 

There's a pause before he decided to finally let it out to the person in front of him. What's the use of denying anyways? Hong Jisoo seems like he reads people well. “I was actually gonna say something to him today.” Jihoon tried to ignore the sting in his tongue. “But he didn’t come. Guess that’s a sign? Also, his first love is back anyways.” 

“What is a first love to you, Jihoon?” Jisoo asked, staring at the cup in front of him, his index finger playing with the rim.  He looked at Jihoon and he’s the same. His eyes are lowered and he’s also playing with his cup. 

Jihoon tried to find answers. But he couldn’t find anything inside his mind but a guy with eyes full of stars that’s slowly drowning him.  More than his fear of water, it seems like the stars in Soonyoung’s eyes would be drowning him more. 

“I actually have no idea.” 

Jisoo laughed. “No idea? Or you just can’t admit it?” Jihoon froze.

“For me, it’s more than just the first person who gives you tingles and butterflies for the first time.” Jisoo smiled as if reminiscing something. “It’s actually opening the gates to your heart. That exciting feeling of discovering something. Something...important called love.” 

“So, what’s your first love like?” 

Jisoo sipped on his coffee then looked at the streetlights outside the cafe. “Well, I was contented watching that person from afar. Funny how I said ‘ _from afar_ ’ but that person is actually at arm’s length from me every day.” He noticed Jihoon getting tensed in his seat. “Don’t worry it’s not Nyong. I’m not as patient as you are in dealing with his tiger agendas, Lee Jihoon.” 

Jihoon blushed which made Jisoo chuckle. At last, the heavy atmosphere is lifted. “It’s Jeonghan.” 

“Oh.” The only word that came from Jihoon’s lips. 

“Poor us. We can’t really stop ourselves from loving someone once your stupid heart engraves that person’s name in it, right?” Jisoo looked at the other guy intently. He saw Jihoon biting his lower lip. 

“Are you there?” Jihoon asked. He remembered that incident that Soonyoung told him when they talked. “Are you there when _that_ happened?” 

Jisoo gave him a smile. “I was there. From the moment Cheol approached Jeonghan. Jeonghan telling him they shouldn’t do that. Jeonghan was about to go but Cheol grabbed him by the wrist and kissed him. I clenched my fist ready to punch the hell out of Cheol that time but I stopped.” Jisoo trailed off as he remembered that scene. “I stopped when I saw Jeonghan kiss him back.” 

Jihoon didn’t know what to feel. He could only imagine the pain. If he was in Jisoo’s shoes, it would surely break him into million pieces knowing you can’t do anything. You want to run away from there but your feet are glued to the spot as if making you realize that ‘ _Yes, it’s not meant to be._ ’ 

“When I finally found the will to get away from there, that’s when Soonyoung came. That brat asked me if I already confessed to Jeonghan. He saw me looking below and the curious hamster that he is, he tried looking down too. I was trying to stop him but...yeah, he saw it too.” 

Jihoon felt like his heart is bursting. He remembered Soonyoung’s sad eyes when they talked that night. He remembered how sad they were. He remembered how much he wanted to protect the stars in those eyes ever since then. 

“And that’s how my first love ended.” Jisoo continued. “First loves aren’t always meant to work out. They’re like your first step into this complicated world called love to teach you something important. That not everything here is rainbows and unicorns. There are thorns and rocks too until you find the right one.” 

Jihoon didn’t know their boss could be that deep. He thought he’s like Junhui with an easygoing personality. He would be doing great as the Royal Adviser in the future. 

“So, are you saying you already moved on?” Jihoon asked. 

Jisoo smiled at him, at what he believed is a genuine smile. “Of course! ‘ _First love never dies_ ’ is bullshit, Jihoon.” He sipped on his coffee again. 

“Do you think...the Prince...” Jihoon trailed off. He wanted to ask if Jisoo thinks the Prince has moved on from the incident too. 

Jisoo chuckled. “You want to ask me if Soonyoung already moved on too?” Jihoon’s eyes widened and it made Jisoo chuckle even more. “I can’t answer that. Why don’t you go ask the person involved, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon lowered his gaze. He looks outside the glass window and saw his reflection. He’s actually afraid. Last night, he was almost sure he could ask all his questions to the Prince. But the more it got delayed, his courage started to deplete again.  _ He’s scared... _

“I’m...suddenly scared of the answers,” Jihoon answered truthfully. After reading that article, he actually looked up Seungcheol’s profile. 

He’s not just someone. He’s the son of the Prime Minister, a well-educated gentleman who came from a prominent family. He’s everything...  _ Everything that Jihoon is not.  _

And that’s how he started losing confidence again. What can he offer to the Prince except for himself?  Can he even provide protection for the Prince? Can he even protect him when something happens?  What can he even do for him? 

“You know what’s my biggest mistake is that night, Jihoon?” Jisoo asked again. 

“What is it? That you didn’t punch Seungcheol?” 

Jisoo shook his head. He stared at Jihoon’s eyes. “It’s _losing_ without even having the chance to fight back.” 

Jisoo figured even if had gone down to punch Seungcheol in the face at that moment, he’d lose too. Because whatever happens, he and Jeonghan are just friends. Add the fact that Jeonghan isn’t even aware of his feelings. 

“I know you’re having doubts, Jihoon. I believe Soonyoung is too.” Jisoo massaged his temples. “I actually warned him before this fake dating thing started. That things get messy when real feelings started to get involved. Well obviously, both of you didn’t heed the warning. So why not just take each other’s hand and take the risk together?” 

Jihoon chewed on his bottom lip. Every word Jisoo said pierced through his heart like pills that are hard to swallow. 

But what really made him numb on the spot is when his coffee shop boss said this: 

“If you’re still thinking of Rule#16, don’t be, Jihoon. We are all bound to break the rules for someone anyways. Especially when that someone is worth it.” 

It got Jihoon in deep thoughts until he got home. 

Jihoon was surprised when he saw a car in front of the orphanage. He had seen the car for so many times already that it’s impossible for him not to recognize it.  Standing beside the Royal Car, a hand on his pocket, waiting for him, is the Prince. Funny how Jihoon’s heart went several backflips just by seeing him. 

“Juju.” 

_Fuck this stupid heart_ , Jihoon thought. Even that weird pet name is making him crazy now. 

“I-I was wondering why you didn’t come.Why are you here now, it’s late—”

Soonyoung took several steps towards Jihoon and before he could say anything, he pulled the latter into a hug.  _ A hug so tight Jihoon found himself melting...  _

“I came here for my recharge.”

Jihoon felt a lump in his throat as he found himself hugging the Prince back. 

“You’re...late.” 

He felt the Prince’s arms tighten around him. That’s when Jihoon knew no matter how much he wanted to, he could never run away from... _this star_. 

_ “Let’s stay like this...for a while, please.” _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: I would like to thank [@hannie_milk](https://twitter.com/hannie_milk) for these beautiful [fanart](https://twitter.com/hannie_milk/status/1291962421158924288?s=20) for our lovely future Royal Adviser, Hong Jisoo. Please support the fanartist's other arts [here](https://hannie-milk.carrd.co/#) too. Thank you so much for all the love.]
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my lovely fanartist friend, hannie_milk~ thank you for cheering me up too the other day. i hope you are having the best day today. thank you for the present that you gave me AAAAAA idk how to thank you enough. I'll always be here supporting your fanarts 💕
> 
> happy monday, everyone~ this chapter is a bit calm. idk if i could call it the calm before the storm but yeah. hurray for prince soonyoung still coming even if it's late right? :(
> 
> jihoon and the art of waiting :((( imagine little jihoon waiting for someone to pick them up from the orphanage :(
> 
> also, jisoo opening up about his first love wc is prince jeonghan~
> 
> SEUNGCHEOL WDYM YOU CAME BACK TO CONTINUE WHAT YOU LEFT OFF AAAAAAAA
> 
> see you next chapter (wc is full of actions btw~) comments and kudos are highly-appreciated 💕


	20. pandora's box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora's box contains lots and lots of things. This includes... hidden secrets, feelings...and the truth.
> 
> Seven persons opened the mystery box of truth on one single night and found different things inside of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~ sorry i was late for a day. this was supposed to be yesterday but yeah, it's my mom's birthday yesterday so i was kinda busy with stuff.
> 
> how are you, guys? this past week had been a tough week for me. hope it's not the same for all of you. anyways, let's move forward and look at this coming week more positively. 
> 
> okay, this chapter's a bit loooooonger than the previous one. there are a few things that will be cleared up here but there are some that will still leave you hanging. anyways, let's get this 8k worth of words~ and i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PS. i could already hear the screams later hhhhhh

Soonyoung’s heart is pounding inside his chest, he’s afraid Jihoon would actually hear it.  The prince’s hold on Jihoon is tight like his whole life depended on it. Well, his whole heart depended on it. _His whole heart and whole universe rather._

He clutched Jihoon’s shirt tighter for what feels like forever, his lips couldn’t find the right words to say. 

Jihoon told him last night that he has so many questions. Soonyoung felt his heart combusting asking himself if he’s ready to answer those questions.  But Seungcheol came... Perfect timing for the _first love_ to come right when Soonyoung is finally going to sort out his feelings, right? 

When Seungcheol was sitting in front of him earlier, he questioned himself many times. If there’s even a tiny feeling left for the said guy.  _First love never dies, they say_. But Soonyoung is yet to find out his answers.  When Cheol said he came back to finish what e left off, Soonyoung felt something but he’s really not sure what it is.  Why is he getting nervous all of a sudden? 

“What time is it? Can I still go to Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo, the said guy might be waiting for him.

Wonwoo shook his head. “Sadly, your schedule is packed until 7 pm tonight because of the Royal Ball planning.” 

Soonyoung sighed. “Block my evening schedule. I _should_ still go.” He looked at Cheol who’s walking farther away from where he is. “It’s better late than never anyways.” 

The whole day, Soonyoung is thinking of Jihoon and the song he sang to him last night. Of what those questions are and what his answers would be...  He also can’t help but think of the kiss they shared. He could still feel his heart ramming crazily inside his chest because of it. 

And that’s how he found himself hugging Jihoon before the other could even react. Different from when they first started their fake relationship, there’s no paparazzi on sight.  _ There’s only...them and the loud beating of their hearts.  _

“Let’s stay like this for a while...please.” 

Soonyoung felt relieved when Jihoon tightened his arms around his waist too. And just like their other “ _recharge sessions_ ”, the Prince gained strength.  Well, it’s not only him. Jihoon felt “ _recharged_ ” too. They both need it anyways. 

Soonyoung pulled away and looked at Jihoon’s face. He felt quite disappointed when the other isn’t even looking at him. Jihoon is looking at the ground, not even daring to look at Soonyoung in the eyes.  “I-I’m sorry I’m late," he said. 

Jihoon shook his head. “No, I didn’t tell you an exact time so it’s okay.” 

“Still, you must’ve...waited too.” 

“I...did,” Jihoon answered as he finally raised his head and looked at Soonyoung in the eye. 

“You told me you have questions,” Soonyoung said, his heart beating loudly inside his chest. “What is it?” 

Jihoon bit his lip, panicking inside. He was still trying to find the courage to ask his questions when Soonyoung’s phone frantically rang. 

The latter grunted and fished his phone from his pocket. “Oh, it’s Cheol hyung.” 

Jihoon felt like all his words are swallowed again to the deepest part of his throat when he heard that name.  Soonyoung was about to turn off his phone when Jihoon said, “Answer it. It might be important.” 

“But you have something to say—"

“I can wait a bit longer. That’s what I’m good at anyway.” Jihoon answered, trying to give Soonyoung a smile. 

Soonyoung, wary of Jihoon’s reaction, answered Seungcheol’s call to which Jihoon just turned his head away trying to pretend like he’s not listening to whatever they’re talking about.  “Hyung, I can’t...I’m with Ju— I mean, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon felt his heart crack a bit when the prince corrected the way he usually calls him. 

“You’re with Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung? You invited them both?!” Soonyoung is stopping himself from cussing as he creased his forehead. He looked at Jihoon and the other is looking at him with a worried expression too. “I’ll ask them. I don’t think Won would bring someone but yeah, I’ll try asking Jihoon.” 

When he ended the call, Jihoon asked him with a worried expression on his face, “Did you just say Jisoo _sajangnim_ is with Seungcheol-ssi and Prince Jeonghan?”

Soonyoung sighed. “Cheol hyung is inviting us for a welcome party tonight. Apparently, yes...” He sighed. “Jisoo hyung is with them.” He bit his fingernail. He’s worried about Jisoo. He didn’t even know why the other went there. It’s like...torture.  He’s also surprised Jeonghan agreed to come to Cheol’s party too. 

“You should go.” The Prince was surprised by what Jihoon said. “Jisoo _sajangnim_...he...” Jihoon paused. He’s actually worried the older is yet to be over from his heartache. Jihoon can feel it. The way he talks about Jeonghan earlier, there’s still something. “He needs you, please go.” 

“And what about you?” Soonyoung asked, a stern look on his face. “You told me you have something to ask me, to tell me—"

“I told you I can wait longer.” Jihoon smiled weakly. “And besides...” 

“Besides what?” 

Jihoon remembered what Jisoo said about fighting for what’s worth it. He has to be able to fight all his insecurities if he’s going to confess to someone like the Prince. So without any hesitation, he said, “I’ll go with you.” 

👑👑👑

After changing into more decent clothes and telling Chan he would be going home late, Jihoon found himself sitting next to Soonyoung inside his car. 

“The Palace is already informed you’ll be going late, Your Highness,” Wonwoo said. They both changed into something more comfortable too. “It’s Choi Seungcheol-ssi who told the Queen Mother.”  He looked at the backseat and the Prince isn’t listening to him. He’s just looking at Jihoon beside him. 

“Why are you agreeing on going? I thought you don’t like parties? And what’s that you’re wearing? Why are you wearing...” Soonyoung gulped as he stared at the other’s pants accentuating his thighs. “Tight pants.” 

“This is what you wear to parties,” Jihoon said, casually. No, he won’t tell Soonyoung he tried his best to pick the most decent outfit in his closet.

“But why? I mean...” 

“I’m worried about Jisoo _sajangnim_ too,” Jihoon answered. He cleared his throat and added, “Plus, I’m still your boyfriend.” 

Soonyoung flushed when he heard that. He didn’t expect Jihoon would say that. “B-Boyfriend?” 

“ _Fake_ boyfriend.” 

“Yeah.” 

Jihoon didn’t dare look at Soonyoung as he looked outside the window and just prayed everything will be alright that night. “I wish Junnie is there too.” He whispered but he was startled when someone answered him. 

It’s Wonwoo. 

“I already called him.”  Soonyoung and Jihoon’s eyes widened as they stare at the Royal Guard who’s still wearing that serious expression on his face. “Why? Is there something wrong?” 

“But Cheol hyung told us to bring—"

“Our boyfriends?” Wonwoo smiled. “Right, that’s why I’m bringing Junhui.” 

“What the actual fuck—"

They arrived at the bus stop where Jun asked to be picked up. He opened the door to the passenger seat and sat beside Wonwoo.  Behind them, there are two glaring figures looking at them. 

“Since when?” Jihoon asked, crossed arms. 

“Three days.” 

“So, when we went to the orphanage. I’m—" Soonyoung sighed. “Won, I felt betrayed.” 

“Shut up, both of you, and just sort out your own hearts, will you?” Junhui said as he looked at the two at the backseat who immediately avoided each other’s gazes when he said that. 

And that’s how the whole ride going to Cheol’s penthouse became the most awkward ride of the century.

👑👑👑

When they finally arrived at Cheol’s home, the two stared in awe at the beautiful penthouse in front of them.  Their lips formed an ‘O’ as they stared at the beautiful house with floor-to-ceiling glass on top of a high-rise building where you could see a full view of the city and the night sky. 

Soonyoung saw the pool and he immediately thought of Jihoon so the first thing that he did is take off his outerwear and cover Jihoon’s head with it. 

“W-Why—"

“Just wear it.” The Prince held Jihoon tightly and immediately led him inside Cheol’s house. 

There are only a few people that are already there. They all bowed their heads when they saw the Prince passing by them. Soonyoung tugged Jihoon to a couch where the pool isn’t visible.  Junhui sat beside his best friend while Soonyoung looked at Jihoon worriedly. 

“Don’t go outside, okay?” Soonyoung said as he handed Jihoon a glass of water. 

“Why?” Jihoon asked, confused. 

“Just listen to me.” 

“Your Highness!” Someone suddenly called Soonyoung.  It’s Cheol holding a glass of wine. Behind him are Jeonghan and Jisoo. Their eyes both widened when they saw the Prince there together with Wonwoo, Junhui, and Jihoon. 

“Ya! What are you doing here?” Jisoo questioned. He looked at Jihoon who’s sitting on the couch. “You—" He went towards the younger and whispered. “Are you trying to torture yourself?” 

Jihoon chuckled. “I should be asking you the same.” 

“Huh? Why me? Answer me why you’re here.” 

“You told me to fight. That’s why I’m here.” Jihoon answered and the older just shook his head. 

“Not through a party, idiot.” 

“Besides, we’re both worried about you,” Jihoon told the older as he glanced at the other Prince who’s just standing there watching Soonyoung and Seungcheol talk. 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Jisoo sighed. “I already told you I already moved on, right?” 

“The eyes never lie, _Sajangnim_ ,” Jihoon said and it instantly made Jisoo froze. 

Jisoo looked at Jeonghan who kept his head low when Soonyoung and Cheol talked. “I can pretty handle myself just fine, Jihoon. I’m really... _fine_.” 

👑👑👑

Junhui came back to sitting next to Wonwoo after getting some drinks and foods. He figured Wonwoo isn’t really the type to go to parties so he’s not even surprised when he found the other just doing something on his phone while religiously watching over the Prince’s whereabouts.  He gave the other drink he was holding to Jihoon on his left. “What are we doing here? I thought you’re already confessing. What are you doing at this party, lover boy?” 

Jihoon elbowed Junhui who just shut his mouth. “Shut up, you’re the true lover boy here. You didn’t even tell me you already have a _boyfriend_.”  The guy put emphasis on the last word, making sure Wonwoo beside Junhui could hear it too. Well, the two cats’ ears reddened because of that. 

“So, who do I have to fight? Why aren’t you with your boyfriend?” Junhui gasped and covered his mouth. “Oops, I meant _fake_ boyfriend until the idiot confesses.” He whispered to Jihoon. 

Jihoon groaned. “Soonyoung is there, socializing with some people I don’t even know. He’s with Cheol and Jeonghan.” Soonyoung was actually hesitant in leaving Jihoon earlier but the latter knew more than anyone else, the Prince needs to socialize with people so he told him to just go. 

“Who is this Cheol anyways? Why are you gritting your teeth whenever he’s mentioned?” Junhui asked that to tease but he heard his boyfriend beside him sigh. “What? Wonwon? Do I need to know something?”  Wonwoo leaned to whisper something to Junhui. After that, Junhui slapped Jihoon’s back. “What the actual fuck, Lee Jihoon?! You’re letting your boyfriend socialize with his first love there? In this house, I didn’t raise a coward.” He stood up and took Jihoon’s wrist. 

“What?” 

“Stand up and claim your man.” 

“I don’t have a man... _yet_ ,” Jihoon said as he lowered his gaze. Junhui took his other wrist and made him stand up. 

“You won’t be able to get anywhere if you’re just gonna sit there doing nothing.” Junhui tugged Jihoon to where Soonyoung is. 

Jihoon was taken aback when his best friend pushed him towards Soonyoung and Seungcheol talking to another rich guy he heard is the son of another minister.  He cursed when his head hit Soonyoung’s back. “Y-Ya!” Jihoon half-whispered, half-shouted at Junhui who just shrugged. 

“I’m sorry for the interruption, Your Highness. I think you just forget taking something with you.” Junhui told Soonyoung. Then he pointed at Jihoon and added, “Your boyfriend, I mean.”  Junhui slapped Jihoon’s back while laughing awkwardly then exited the scene to go back to his boyfriend who’s still doing something on his phone. 

“Aigoo~ Wonwon’s first love is kittens, next is his books then third is his sense of duty then fourth is his mobile games. The _Moon_ comes fifth, I am sad.” Junhui said as he plopped down next to Wonwoo on the couch. 

Wonwoo beside him, chuckled when he saw Junhui pouting. The latter is eating some crackers while doing puppy eyes at his boyfriend.  “But I’m not playing mobile games,” Wonwoo replied. 

“If not, what are you doing with your phone? You’ve been smiling since earlier, completely ignoring me. Are those more interesting to look at than me?” Junhui sulked. 

Wonwoo rubbed his nape, and shyly answered, “I-I’m...choosing wallpaper from your pictures. I’m sorry for ignoring you.” 

With that, Junhui felt his face turning beet red as he leaned to Wonwoo’s shoulder and snuggled there that made the Royal Guard froze before he shyly wrapped his arms at Junhui. “You should’ve told me earlier, Wonwon~ Do you want me to take more selcas for you?” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon mentally noted that he’ll rip Junhui’s neck later after the party. For now, he was forced to stay beside Soonyoung and listen to the other guys talk about stocks and new hobbies he didn’t even understand.  “Why aren’t you eating? The chicken is delicious.” Jihoon asked Soonyoung. 

Before the Prince could answer, Cheol butted in. “Oh, right! He can’t eat chicken. That’s why I specially asked my chef to cook another dish.” 

“Oh.” It is the only thing that managed to come out of Jihoon’s lips. Ouch, he didn’t know that. 

“Thank you, Juju. I’m actually still full.” The Prince told him. 

“Oh, I actually saw Her Majesty this morning to give her those robes I bought for her from London and she still hasn’t changed. She’s still as beautiful as ever.” Cheol happily said. “I picked her favorite color by the way.” 

“That’s really thoughtful of you, hyung. Thank you.” 

_Wow, he can’t even buy a robe_ , Jihoon thought. What more buy a robe from London for the queen?

“Nyong, do you still play archery? Remember I was the one who taught you that? Time flies really fast.” Seungcheol reminisced and Jihoon felt something crack inside of him. 

How can he forget that Seungcheol is not only Soonyoung’s first love? The guy also got to experience some of the Prince’s firsts. Add the fact that they basically grew up together. His heart clenched at that thought. 

“Yes, I still play.” Soonyoung saw Jihoon who seems uncomfortable beside him. 

“How about you Jihoon? Do you know how to play archery too?” Cheol asked the Prince’s boyfriend. 

The other guy just smiled. “I just played once.” 

“Actually, I taught Jihoon to play on one of our dates,” Soonyoung said. “And guess what? I actually lost a bet to him. He’s that good.” 

Jihoon elbowed Soonyoung that made the latter wince. “Y-Ya!” 

“What? It’s true! That’s why you took me to that late-night ramen date.” The Prince said, proudly. 

“Ramen? The authentic one? You took him to Japan late at night?” The son of another minister asked. 

“No, he meant instant ramen,” Jihoon answered that made the guy choked on his drink. 

“What?! You actually ate instant ramen, Your Highness? That’s...unhealthy.” 

“Does that even taste good?” 

Jihoon badly wants to punch the guy who dared insult one of the most delicious instants in the world but he remembered he has to protect the Prince’s dignity at all times. 

“Well, I drank instant coffee too all in one night. You aren’t human if you haven’t tried heaven in that one cup. Oh? And do you even know midnight theaters exist? You don’t, right?” The Prince reminisced that night and he can’t help but feel his heart warm again. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, felt happy that the Prince still remembered everything that happened on that date. 

“I don’t think you’re the type to eat instants, Your Highness.” The guy eyed Jihoon and added, “And _cheap_ ones...but oh well.”

Soonyoung clenched his fists. No one dares insult Jihoon. Not even this ugly son of the minister in front of him. He was about to say something when Jihoon said something.  “Well, I bet you don’t know he’s the type who sings too.” Jihoon proudly said, for everyone to divert their attention, as he remembered Soonyoung singing to him that night too. 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and the other guys around them had their jaws dropped open. 

“Nyong, really?” 

Soonyoung smiled awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon. “ _Aigoo_ , Juju really likes to joke a lot.” 

“But you sing for me that night, Yuyu.” Jihoon made sure to emphasize the pet name in front of the person who hurt Soonyoung. 

“That’s a newly-found fact, Nyong. I’ve been away for so long, I didn’t know you’ve changed...a lot.” Seungcheol said, smiling at the couple. 

“People change, Seungcheol. It’s the only constant thing in this world.” Jeonghan who’s been keeping silent since earlier is the one who answered. “Not everything will remain the same way you left things years ago.” 

Cheol stared at Jeonghan who won’t even look at him in the eye. “Not everything. So, there’s still some who didn’t change?” 

Jeonghan raised his head and it met Seungcheol’s gaze. Before the tension could build up even more, someone found the need to ask Jihoon an important question. 

“How do commoners do parties?” 

Soonyoung was about to protest again because that someone dared called Jihoon a commoner but Jihoon just smiled at the guy and answered, “Seungcheol-ssi, do you have a karaoke here?” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon watched as Seungcheol finished setting up the 55-inch television into a karaoke screen. The guy also smiled, gums showing, as he managed to find the microphone in his storage room.  Next thing they knew, they’re already passing the mic around like a baton while singing their hearts out like it’s their first time doing karaoke.  Well, basically, it’s their first. Poor elites didn’t know the fun commoners like them know. 

Soonyoung, who’s sitting beside Jihoon, slowly intertwined their hands. “Thank you for getting me out of that awkward situation. I don’t really like listening to elite talks. I’d rather sit and listen to you singing lullabies to the kids.” 

Jihoon flushed. “You’re welcome. Sorry I have to bring up your singing.” 

“Yeah, I actually got flustered when you brought that up. You’re the first person who listened to me singing.” The Prince touched his ears, shyly. 

“Really?” 

“Hmm.” 

Jihoon tried to hide the blush on his face as he focused on the two guys singing in front of them. It’s Junhui and Wonwoo having a duet with “ _[Bella Luna](https://open.spotify.com/track/01pgHbtziFmLnaIdTbz3FK?si=f4uT8puiR-OfTxSwgC3IEQ)_ ”. 

It looks like Junhui is already a bit tipsy as he danced crazily like that in front of Wonwoo. The latter just covered his face with his palms, but a fond smile can be seen while he’s watching his boyfriend sing the song while swaying their hands like they’re the only person in the room. 

“Ya! Moon Junhui! Get a room!” Jihoon shouted, facepalming. “Moon Dirty is on the loose.” 

“I’m happy with what Junhui actually did to Wonwoo ever since they met,” Soonyoung remembered how Wonwoo told him that Junhui actually encourages him to be more open to his feelings. These days, he’s not as stiff as the first time he assumed the position of being the Captain of the Royal Guards. 

The atmosphere changed when the microphone was passed to Cheol. Several people in the room tensed when they heard his [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4TIkesxpN5caX6XpsiirnH) choice. 

_ “If ever you're in my arms again _

_ This time I'll love you much better _

_ If ever you're in my arms again _

_ This time I'll hold you forever _

_ This time we'll never end...”  _

Seungcheol looked at the direction where Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, and Jisoo are sitting.

Jihoon was trying to figure out where the guy is looking at. Is he sending indirects to Jeonghan? Or perhaps to...Soonyoung? He clenched his fist at the thought.  He looked at Jisoo whose face is still his typical gentle face but when he looked at his hands, they were balled into fists too.  _Why can’t this guy be direct for once_ , Jihoon thought as he heard Soonyoung sigh after Cheol’s song. 

It became worse when the other guys in the room requested Jeonghan to sing too. His [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0IJKmB6RfDr6jkvRldVemN) choice...is something heartbreaking too. 

_ “It’s not that our love died it just never really bloomed _

_ No, I can't let go, no I can't let go of you  _

_ You're holding me back without even trying to~” _

“Wonwon, why are they singing sad songs? It’s breaking my heart, I’m not even heartbroken.” Junhui who’s now drunk asked Wonwoo beside him who took away the can of beer from his boyfriend. 

“Stop drinking now, Junnie. Just sleep here, okay? Don’t mind those idiots.” Wonwoo made Junhui lean on his shoulder. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon glanced at Jisoo beside them. It hurts to see the older still smiling while watching Jeonghan sing his heart out. 

“Jisoo hyung, do you want to go home now?” Soonyoung asked his future royal advisor. 

The other just chuckled. “Stop worrying about me. I told you I already moved on, right? Why don’t you all believe me?” He drank his beer in one go and took the mic from the guy who was just about to sing. 

And what [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3l9OCOG3Vt6c2lxeMyGSIY) did Jisoo sang? Soonyoung and Jihoon found themselves facepalming. 

“Yes, hyung. You already moved on.” Jihoon shook his head. He’s already a bit drunk too and all these song indirects are giving him more headaches.

_ “One last cry _

_ Before I leave it all behind _

_ I've gotta put you out of my mind, this time _

_ Stop living a lie _

_ I guess I'm down to one last cry~”  _

“Just @ each other next time, people!” Junhui shouted and Wonwoo immediately covered his mouth. He also bowed apologetically to the other people in the room. 

Jihoon chugged his beer. He’s frustrated at the whole situation. He remembered how Jisoo talked about his pain earlier and he couldn’t help but feel pain too.  He could see the pain from Jisoo’s eyes and he felt like it’s mirroring what he’s feeling right at the moment.  Losing a battle without having a chance to fight back. _It’s unfair..._

When he was about to open another can, a hand stopped him.  It’s the Prince. 

“Juju, stop drinking. How will you be able to go home later?” 

Jihoon groaned. “It’s just... _frustrating_. Why do people always choose the wrong person to love?” 

Soonyoung froze. “W-Wrong person?” 

The other looked at him in the eye. “Why can’t they choose someone who won’t hurt them, who won’t leave them, who can love them with all their heart?” 

Cheol was holding the mic as he tried to find his next target. His eyes landed on Soonyoung who’s busy stopping Jihoon from drinking more beers. 

“Did you choose the _wrong_ person?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon that made the latter’s breath hitch. 

They stared at each other for what feels like forever. It was cut short when Cheol gave them the mic. 

Soonyoung just looked at it, confused. “Hyung, I already told you I don’t—"

They were surprised when Jihoon stood up. “I’ll sing!” 

Soonyoung scooted closer to Wonwoo and asked about Jihoon’s song choice. “Won, what’s the meaning of that? Why is it titled ‘[That XX](https://open.spotify.com/track/2QYFbs7kZMe0L4d7soRp06?si=_9k0VV9MRDmwaLsJQ-pGhw)’?” 

Wonwoo chuckled when he saw Jihoon standing there looking like he’s ready to fight someone. “It means ‘ _that bastard_ ’.” 

Soonyoung gulped nervously when Jihoon sang the song with feelings while glaring at Cheol’s direction every time ‘ _that bastard_ ’ will appear at the lyrics.  “I feel like I should stop him.” 

“Let him be. It’s fun when Lee Jihoon snap.” Wonwoo laughed while caressing sleeping Junhui’s hair. 

“Won!” 

_ “What does that bastard have that I don’t? _

_ Exactly why can’t I have you? _

_ That bastard doesn’t love you _

_ Until when are you going to cry like a fool?” _

After singing, Jihoon told Soonyoung he’ll just go to the restroom.  Apparently, karaoke night with feelings is a bad idea, Jihoon thought.

👑👑👑

When Jihoon was taking too long to come back, Soonyoung got worried that something might happen to the other.  He went to the pool area worried that Jihoon might have passed by there. But instead of his fake boyfriend, he saw another person there, sitting on the side of the pool holding a can of beer, alone. 

_ It’s Seungcheol.  _

The Prince found himself walking towards the said guy. 

“Nyong. Nice timing, I was about to call you here but I don’t want to disturb you and Jihoon.” Seungcheol said. The odd thing is that the younger found it... _sincere_. 

“What are you doing here alone? You’re the main guy of the party.” 

“I have something to tell you. I told you this morning I need to continue what I left off, right?” 

“What do you mean to continue what you left off?” Soonyoung asked, raising a brow at the older. 

Cheol sighed deeply. “Nyong...I...” He took a deep breath again. “I knew I did something grave to you years ago before I left.” 

The Prince played with the water in front of him. “So...you knew?” 

Cheol couldn’t seem to know what to say. “I have no excuse that night. I knew about your feelings for me but I really can’t do anything about it at that time.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Cheol took several deep breaths again. “Ever since we were kids, you remember how I’ll always shoo away all the kids bothering you at royal school when Jeonghan and Jisoo aren’t around, right? And that instantly drew you closer to me.” 

How could Soonyoung forget that? That’s the very thing that made him fond of Seungcheol that slowly turned into something more when they grew older.  Being the Prime Minister’s son, Seungcheol, just like the other kids born the same age or almost the same age as the Prince, he’s always there inside the Palace, asked to play with the young prince. 

Being the only child and losing his parents at an early age, Queen Mother worried her grandson would grow aloof and isolated from others. Hence, she asked the Prime Minister, the Royal Adviser, and the Captain of the Royal Guards to bring their sons with them to play with little Soonyoung. 

A few days after the Queen passed away, Soonyoung was confined because of a very high fever. When he regained consciousness, he couldn’t remember anything.The doctor said that the Prince erased his own memories because of trauma.  The first time little Soonyoung opened his eyes again, Seungcheol is the first person he saw. It was when the Prime Minister and he visited the young prince.  Ever since then, Soonyoung grew fond of Cheol. He didn’t know why but he was trying to find something the moment he wakes up and when he saw Seungcheol, his mind felt at ease. 

“My father knew about your fondness for me,” Seungcheol said, looking stressed. “And so, he asked me to stay beside you all the time.” When he felt Soonyoung tensed, Cheol immediately clarified, “Don’t get me wrong, I really treated you as a friend, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung sighed. “I didn’t know your father really cared about my feelings this much.” He said sarcastically. 

“Things get even worse when he found out you invited me to the Royal Ball.” Seungcheol reminisced that memory as he rubbed his temples, feeling guilty confessing his father’s ill intentions. “He wants me...to be your other half so I could be engaged to you.” 

The Prince clenched his fist. People really cared more about their personal intentions more than _his_ feelings. 

“Soonyoung, I don’t know if you’ll still believe me after this confession but...I really do care for you as your friend. So when I knew about my father’s plans, I...” Cheol sighed. “I did what I could. And it’s to be true to my own feelings. I don’t want to give you false hopes, Nyong. That’s the least I could do for our friendship.” 

Contrary to what everyone believed after that night, the number of broken hearts is not just three. _It is actually four._ Cheol, despite getting warned by his father that he will be sent abroad if he won’t be the Prince’s other half, he told Jeonghan his true feelings. 

“I knew that it could damage things but I felt like it’s the only thing I could do at that moment, Nyong. I was planning to tell you after the ball, after sorting out my feelings with Jeonghan but...I’m too late. You saw us at the maze that night.” Seungcheol explained. 

Soonyoung is still silent, trying to process everything that Seungcheol is saying. He’s mad at how people want to take advantage of his feelings to get what they want.  He calmed down when he thought of the person he met that never took advantage of him no matter what.  _ It’s...Jihoon.  _

“So as I was saying, I came back to fix what I left off.” Seungcheol finally gained the courage to look at Soonyoung. “I know _sorry_ won’t really fix everything but I still have to say it. If you’ll be mad, just get mad at me. Don’t...” He trailed off. “Don’t be mad at Jeonghan. He tried to fight his feelings for me until the end. He’s even crying hard when I...” Cheol bit his lip. “When I kissed him that night. Telling me he doesn’t want to see you sad.

Soonyoung felt miserable knowing everything that followed after that night. He was too carried away by his own feelings he didn’t realize the bigger consequences if Seungcheol actually went according to the Prime Minister’s plans.  If that heartbreaking night didn’t happen, Soonyoung might be living up to this day with a lie. A lie made by people who only care about themselves but never about him.  Soonyoung might be living inside an illusion. He might be forever imprisoned to something unreal and made out of ill intentions. 

_ Soonyoung might not even be able to meet...Jihoon.  _

“That night actually broke me hard, hyung. You were my first love and my first heartbreak. I won’t even try to deny it.” Soonyoung admitted. “But now that you’re telling me this, I realized everything truly happens for a reason. So, thank you for being honest with me even if...it’s a little late.”  Soonyoung thought about his relationship with his cousin and it made his heart hurt. He only thought of his own feelings and running away from everything that hurts, losing an important person in the process of healing his own heart. 

“I’m really sorry, Nyong. I came back to say that. It’s long due but it’s better late than never, they say.” Cheol tried to give Soonyoung a smile. 

“Yes, it’s better late than never.”  That’s when Soonyoung realized how he would never let himself be drowned with doubts again. He would never run away from his feelings but rather, he would run towards his own happiness.  At that moment, Soonyoung felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of his chest. The bitterness, the anger, it feels like it dissipated with the truth Cheol told him. 

Truth hurts, they say.  Well, just like what happened that night, it really hurts for the four people present in that particular scene. But even if it hurts, the truth will always be the best over lies.  Hundreds of lies could never be compared to one single truth. One single truth that can change everything.  And Soonyoung figured...his true feelings will always be the one that should matter. 

Soonyoung realized he should seek his own answers too before facing Jihoon. What he wants is to give Jihoon what he deserves. He promised himself that if ever he’d love someone again, he’d make sure there’s no bitterness or doubts or confusion remaining inside his heart. 

_ Soonyoung needs...closure.  _ Not a closure of what he and Seungcheol have (because they literally didn’t become a thing) but closure for himself. To finally wash away all this bitterness inside his heart if there’s any left.  So he could give Jihoon his whole. 

“Hyung, can you hug me?” Soonyoung requested from Seungcheol who almost spit his beer can. 

“I knew it, you missed me.” Cheol stood up and pulled the Prince into a hug. 

Before, Soonyoung had always wondered what it would feel like to meet his first love again. Will it give him the same butterflies? Will it give him the same pain? He has always wondered.  Much to his surprise, when Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, hefelt... _nothing_.  He found nothing inside his heart but an empty shell of emotions.  He tried searching some more but he couldn’t find anything but an image of a guy...  A guy whose face is different from the guy in front of him right at that moment. 

A guy who wears a tracksuit and ugly ass slippers. A guy with a tiny mole on his left eye, a cute little dimple, a stingray smile, eyes where you could see the whole universe in it and lips...  Red, plump lips Soonyoung wants to kiss forever. 

“So what are your plans for Jeonghan—" They were surprised when they both said at the same time. 

“I figured I’d have to talk to him too,” Soonyoung answered. 

Cheol fidgeted with his fingers. “I should too. Even if he probably would stab me with the Royal Sword before I could even get near him.” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “I doubt that. You know how fond he is of you too.” 

Before Soonyoung and Seungcheol go their separate ways, the latter stopped the Prince.  “About you telling me I’m your first love...” Cheol bit his lip, contemplating if he’ll tell it to Soonyoung or not. In the end, he told him anyways. “I actually think I’m _not_.” 

Soonyoung froze. “W-What do you mean?” 

“I know you forgot your memories but...before you got sick, you’re actually crying so hard calling another kid’s name that time.” Cheol rubbed his nape. “I don’t know but I just feel like you should know.” 

Soonyoung tried to remember but he couldn’t. He winced when he felt his head ache. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon came back from calming his own heart inside the restroom. His head is already spinning from drinking a bit much than what he’s capable of.  They say alcohol gives someone courage. But it certainly has no effect on Jihoon. It just makes him dizzy and throwing up. He’s worried he might’ve thrown up all the words he wants to say to Soonyoung. 

He went out of the restroom and tried to walk straight and go back to the living room where everybody was.  However, his head is in a daze because of alcohol, Jihoon went the wrong way and found himself outside. He almost regretted it when he found two figures hugging each other.  He regretted it more when he recognized who they are — it’s the Prince and Seungcheol. 

Jihoon stood there frozen on the spot. He didn’t know why he could ‘t move his feet. He couldn’t even turn his head away from the painful scene.  Is this what jealousy feels like? It’s like...something is stabbing your heart. Something like a small dagger who stabs you little by little until it makes you numb. 

When Jihoon finally found the will to look away, he lowered his gaze and found something that made it even harder to breathe.  _ A pool of water. _

He clutched his chest as he quickly tried to move away from there. It’s still that exact feeling whenever he sees a body of water. He felt his chest tightening, beads of sweat trickling from his forehead but this time, he knew that his fear of water is not the only reason. 

👑👑👑

When Soonyoung, feeling like his heart is light and full because of closure, went back inside, he found Jihoon and Junhui, hugging each other on the couch. He ran towards them and helped Wonwoo separate the two from each other.  “Ya! Won! Collect your _moon_!” Soonyoung said. 

“Tell your _universe_ to stay away from my moon, Your Highness,” Wonwoo replied as he held Junhui by his arms. 

“No, you won’t be able to separate me from Jiji,” Junhui said as he hugged Jihoon even more. 

“Don’t take Junnie away from me~” Jihoon also whined.

“What happened? I thought he just went to the restroom?” Soonyoung asked, pulling Jihoon away from Junhui.

“I don’t know. He went back, clutching his chest then Junhui saw that, and Jihoon gulped down drinks again while Junhui is hugging him and then...yeah.” 

“Juju, we’re going home. Let’s go.” 

“Oh! You look like my boyfriend!” Jihoon exclaimed when he opened his eyes a little then finally let go of Junhui to wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s neck that instantly made the latter froze. “Piggyback me~” 

“W-What?” 

“Piggyback me~”

“Okay, okay. I’ll piggyback you. Don’t pull my hair— Juju!” Soonyoung put Jihoon on his back. He doesn’t care if people look at him weirdly. The feeling of carrying Jihoon on his back is enough to make his heart flutter. 

Wonwoo who got a boyfriend who has the same height as him found it harder to piggyback Junhui so he just slung an arm of said guy to his shoulder and helped him walk. 

“Hyung.” 

Jeonghan was surprised when he heard Soonyoung call behind him. “M-Me?” 

The Prince shyly nodded. “We’ll be going now.” He turned to Jisoo who’s already rubbing his temples. “Hyung, let’s go. We’ll be driving you home too.” 

“No,” Jeonghan said. “I’ll drive Jisoo home, Your Highness. Don’t worry. I didn’t drink. I’ll be taking care of him.” 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo looked worriedly at Jisoo but the older just smiled at them. “Ya! Take your boyfriends home. Don’t worry about this hyung. He can take care of himself.” 

After Jisoo literally pushed them out of Cheol’s penthouse, Soonyoung and Wonwoo put the two drunkards at the backseat. 

“Stop, Won! I have to transfer seat.” The Prince opened the door and squeezed himself in between Jihoon and Junhui who’s hugging each other again. “Won! Your boyfriend!” 

Wonwoo just sighed. It’s a relief he didn’t drink a sip of beer that night. 

They’re a few blocks away from Jihoon’s home when said guy told Wonwoo to stop the car. He got off then started throwing up at the side of the road. 

Soonyoung went behind him and patted his back. He was startled when Jihoon suddenly looked at him and squeezed his cheeks. “Oh! You look like my boyfriend!” He laughed cutely and Soonyoung swore he could feel his ears getting hot because of that. 

“Yes, Juju. I’m your boyfriend.” Jihoon glared at him after saying that then went to hug a lamppost. “Y-Ya! What are you doing?” 

“Liar! I don’t have a boyfriend.” Jihoon pouted. 

Soonyoung facepalmed. 

“Your Highness?” 

“Go ahead and take Junhui home first. Jihoon’s house is near. We’ll just walkour way there.” Soonyoung said while still looking at Jihoon who won’t move an inch while hugging the lamppost. 

“But— are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” 

“I’m sure, Won.” The Prince reassured. 

With that, Wonwoo complied and drove to the neighborhood where he took Junhui the last time. 

“Hello, boyfriend,” Junhui said as he felt Wonwoo taking him out of the car. “Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” 

Wonwoo shook his head with a fond smile. “Taking care of my drunk boyfriend.” Junhui still manages to tell him a pickup line despite being drunk. “Tell me where’s your house so I could tuck my boyfriend to sleep, quick.” 

“Wonwon~” 

“Hmm?” 

“ _Meow ai ni_ ~” Junhui said, his eyes still closed that made Wonwoo blush. 

“I love you too, kitten. Now tell me where’s your house.” 

Junhui, pointed at a building. After some more pointings, Wonwoo reached a room located in the basement of the building Junhui’s pointing earlier.  He looked at it suspiciously. It looks like a hideout or something. 

“Now, where’s your key, drunkard? I swearI won’t let you drink again, Junnie.” 

Junhui leaned his butt and pointed his back pocket to Wonwoo. The latter felt his face heating up again as he tried to fish the key from Junhui’s pocket. 

When he finally gets to open Junhui’s room, he quickly put Junhui down his couch. When he turned on the lights, he was shocked to see various things inside the room.  _ Condoms, dildos, vibrators, lingerie, body chains... _

But it’s not what made Wonwoo shocked. What made him frozen are several photos of a guy modeling the sex toys, his body exposed. 

_ The mystery man in ThrustWorthy brochure... _

“Jihoon.” 

👑👑👑

“Juju, let’s go home. You should sleep.” Soonyoung tried to convince Jihoon who’s still leaning his face on the lamppost.

Jihoon half-opened his eyes and put a finger on Soonyoung’s lips. “Don’t call me Juju. There’s only one person that can call me that.” 

The Prince smiled when he heard that. “Really? And who’s the lucky person?” 

Jihoon lowered his gaze and answered in murmurs, “ _My_ boyfriend.” 

“What? Your boyfriend?” Jihoon nodded while pouting. “You told me you don’t have a boyfriend.” 

The other crouched down and stared at a distance. “I have one and it’s _fake_. Please keep it a secret. I don’t want to pay extra fees. I’ve already broken enough rules.” 

Soonyoung chuckled at how cute Jihoon is telling him he doesn’t want to pay extra fees. He crouched down next to him, then swept away the stray hairs covering Jihoon’s eyes. “Really? What rules have you broken so far?”

The other looked at Soonyoung and said, still pouting, “I won’t tell you!” Then he stood up and started walking away. Soonyoung has to go after him fast so he could help Jihoon stand up straight and to not let him fall.  Jihoon suddenly stopped walking then looked at Soonyoung. “Piggyback me, my head and feet hurt.”

The Prince laughed at the way Jihoon’s voice is too commanding. “Wow, Juju. In my 23 years as the Prince, no one has ordered me like this.”  As soon as Soonyoung carried Jihoon on his back again, the latter slapped his back. “Y-Ya! Why? Why are you hitting me? That hurts!” 

“Stop calling me Juju! The _idiot_ will be mad.” 

“Then what should I call you?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Jiji! Call me Jiji!” He felt Jihoon snuggle on his neck. It made his breath hitch. 

“Jiji.” The Prince stopped walking as if he just remembered something. “Ey~ I can’t call you that. My hamster is named Jiji.” 

“Call me Jiji~” The other whined. “Jiji~” 

In the end, the Prince gave up. “Okay, Jiji, let’s go home now.” 

“Yehet~” Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck tighter that made the latter smile. “Don’t tell him you piggybacked me, okay? He’s easily jealous. I don’t want him mad.” 

Soonyoung smiled. “Okay, I won’t tell him.” 

“He might think I’m cheating...but he’s the only fake boyfriend I have. Don’t tell him I find you cute.”

“Okay, okay~”

A few minutes later, Soonyoung could hear soft snores and he realized that Jihoon actually fell asleep on his back.  They finally reached Jihoon’s house. Soonyoung felt guilty he has to wake Chan up to open the door for them. The younger was shocked when he saw his brother drunk on the Prince’s back. 

“Oh my god, why did he drink so much? It’s the first time I’ve seen him like this.” Chan said, leading the way towards Jihoon’s room. 

Soonyoung carefully lay Jihoon down the bed. He ruffled Chan’s hair. “Go back to sleep, Channie. I’ll take care of your brother.”

“Really, hyung? Are you sure? It could be a bother.” Chan asked as he handed the Prince a set of clean clothes from Jihoon's closet. 

Soonyoung reassured Chan that he could handle Jihoon so the younger went back to his room to sleep after giving Soonyoung a wet towel and a basin full of water. 

The moment the water touched Jihoon’s forehead, he creased his forehead and groaned. “Jiji, I’m sorry, I have to clean you up before you sleep.” The Prince smiled. “You should be honored. This is the first time the Crown Prince did this.” 

The other half-opened his eyes and saw Soonyoung beside him. “Oh! You look like _my_ boyfriend!” 

“Yes, you said that to me three times already.” Soonyoung wiped Jihoon’s face with the wet towel again. 

The other shut his eyes so Soonyoung could wipe his whole face with ease. “Oh, I remember I have no boyfriend.” He asked Soonyoung to lower his head towards him to which the latter complied. “He’s fake. _We’re fake_.” 

Soonyoung heaved a sigh. “Do you still think it’s fake?” 

Jihoon paused for a minute before he answered, “I don’t know. We’re actually both idiots.” 

“I agree with that.” 

The Prince was startled when Jihoon started whining. He didn’t know Jihoon whining could be this cute. “He is an idiot. He didn’t know instant ramens exist. He gets fascinated with instant coffee. He gets morning erections. What an idiot.” 

Soonyoung gulped with everything Jihoon said. “Wow, he’s really an idiot.” He winced when Jihoon slapped his mouth. “Y-Ya! Why? I just agreed.” 

“No one insults my Yuyu.” Jihoon glared at him. Soonyoung’s heart is doing several backflips. “He is an idiot but he’s so good looking I want to cry. I never get to tell him but I really found him hot on that magazine cover.” Soonyoung felt his ears getting hot.  “He’s fake and I hate him but why is he making me feel so many things? I mean, fake boyfriend is still a boyfriend. How dare he hug someone like that as if I won’t be jealous?” 

“Y-You’re what?” Soonyoung eyes widened. 

Jihoon didn’t answer and just took Soonyoung’s hand who’s still holding the wet towel. “Are you single? Maybe I should break up with my fake boyfriend and just date you for real.” Jihoon hit the Prince’s back. “I want real things. I want to be real. I want to. I want to stop lying.”

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon as he swallowed the lump inside his throat. “Do you really want that? Do you really want to...” He trailed off. “—break up with him?” 

The Prince’s heart is beating so fast inside his chest but it somehow stopped when Jihoon replied, “I do.” He placed an arm over his face and shut his eyes tight. Soonyoung saw a stray tear rolling down Jihoon's cheek. What the other told him next made his heart stop.

_ “Your Highness, break up with me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes into hiding*
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA drunk!jihoon is cute ;______; but yeah.... he said... the prince should b-word with him hhhh juju do you even know what you are saying ;;;;
> 
> also, this chapter is full of action, right? wonhui, jeongcheolsoo, soonhoon hhhhh the tension oh god. 
> 
> now, you all know seungcheol's side abt this okay? don't hate him~ TT everything has a reason. while what they did that night is wrong, his explanation and him asking for forgiveness is a big step, right? 
> 
> also, jisoo saying he already moved on from jeonghan but :D i don't think you are, Mr. royal adviser hhhh
> 
> AND WONHUI OH GOD CONGRATS TO OUR MEOW AI NI COUPLE YEY *throws confetti* BUT OH GOSH WONWOO SAW .... THRUSTWORTHY'S HEADQUARTERS MOOOOOM
> 
> as for our royal couple, hmm... juju, what did you say that :((( do you mean it? :( 
> 
> next update, there would be more SCREAMINGS AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> kudos and feedbacks are highly-appreciated. thank you for reading~ have a good week ahead uwu


	21. when the clock struck twelve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the clock struck twelve, the magic wears off. As for Prince Soonyoung and Jihoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no words for this chapter :) just 12k worth of another rollercoaster ride aaaa (i didn't know I'm capable of writing this long oh god)
> 
> i just want to say brace yourselves. i will brace myself too for the screams later~ and oh, good day to SVT october comeback too AAAAAAA (plus i really really love 17. so proud of you, seoksoo ;;;;;)
> 
> have a great weekend everyone~ 💙

“Your Highness, break up with me,” Jihoon said before he completely shut his eyes, leaving the Prince dumbfounded. 

He stared at Jihoon for what feels like forever as he tucked the latter to sleep. He swept the stray hairs away from his face as he leaned down to kiss Jihoon on the forehead. 

“If that’s what you want, Juju.” 

👑👑👑

Jeonghan found himself a bit tipsy from all the drinks he had that night. He didn’t know why he agreed on going to Cheol’s welcome party. 

_ It’s been a long time.  _ It’s been a long time but a lot of things didn’t change.  Cheol is still that outgoing guy who’s loved by many people around him. He’s the same guy who can turn anything to the way he wants them to be just like how he changed his flat-screen TV into that karaoke monitor. 

_ Jeonghan lied.  _ He said earlier that some things change and that’s the only permanent thing in the world.  Well, it’s partly true. But the sad truth is...his feelings are one of the few things that remains the _same_. 

Jeonghan stood up and tried to go away from there. He’s afraid any more time staying there would have him running towards the other guy. He stood up and unfortunately for him, he almost fell. Literally. 

But the lucky thing is that. There’s someone who caught him.  No, two persons caught him. He looked to his right and he saw Cheol. He looked to his left and he found Jisoo. 

“Hani!” They both exclaimed. 

Jeonghan chuckled. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I need to go home now before Mom freaks out.” 

“Let me take you home.” Seungcheol and Jisoo looked at each other when they said the same thing again. 

“Oh no, we all can’t drive. I already called one of my drivers.” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo. “Jisoo, let’s go. Nyong won’t let me live if I leave you here.” 

Jisoo remembered Soonyoung and Jihoon’s worry for him earlier. He sighed and just nodded. “Yes, I’ll go home with you.” 

Cheol just looked at Jeonghan, wordlessly. He wants to offer them a ride but he knew how stubborn the other is. He knows he’ll just refuse. 

“Bye, Cheol.” Jeonghan turned to him and tried to smile at him. “I enjoyed your party...especially the songs.” 

Cheol laughed. “Of all things, do you have to remember that?” 

Jeonghan didn’t answer anymore. He just bowed and walk away. 

Jisoo bid Cheol goodbye too.  “Thanks, Cheol, for inviting me.” 

Cheol’s eyes were watching Jeonghan walk away from him. “That’s nothing. Please take care of that stubborn prince.” 

Jisoo just smiled gently at him. “Of course.Even if no one tells me, I’ll take care of him.” He shook his head when he realized what he just said. Fuck, alcohol. “I mean, it’s the Prince. Dad will kill me if I don’t take care of them.” 

Jisoo immediately tried to catch up to Jeonghan’s pace who’s already at the elevator. He was startled when Jeonghan put an arm over his shoulder. 

The prince smiled at him and said, “Sorry, I’m a bit dizzy now. Can I...” 

Jisoo laughed. “Of course you can, Prince Hani.” 

“You still call me Prince Hani. That’s too soft, Future Royal Adviser Hong.” 

“But you’re _soft_.” The other smiled. He remembered the way Jeonghan looks at Cheol earlier. He always told Soonyoung and Jihoon he’s fine and that they should not worry. It’s all lies. Lies he tried to make himself believe too. But to no avail. “Even now, you’re _still_ soft.” 

“Do you think so?” Jeonghan sighed when Jisoo nodded. That’s the problem with him. No matter what he does, no matter how much he tries to hide it, some people can still see right through him. One of them is Jisoo. “You know me too well, Joshuji. It’s scary.” 

The other gently held him on his waist when they finally reached the ground floor to guide him out of the door. One of the royal family’s car is already there. 

“It’s just that...I’m good at observing people.” Yes, Jisoo is good at observing people he always has his eyes on. It’s been years but it’s still Jeonghan. 

Well, people can’t choose who they love. People can’t choose when they’ll be okay too from a heartbreak. The unfortunate thing for the people from that incident, it seems like no one really moved on from that night. 

_Except for Nyong who already found his Jihoon._

For the three of them, it’s still running in a circle. Except for the fact that Jisoo didn’t even know if he’s even included in the circle. Who is he trying to fool? He’s just a bystander then. He’s still a bystander now.  He’s running on a different circle than Cheol and Jeonghan because they didn’t even know his heart. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo finally went inside the car. The Prince settled on the other side and leaned his head by the window. Jisoo sat on the other side where he painfully watches Jeonghan sleeping in an uncomfortable position. 

Jisoo tried to reach out but stopped himself midway. 

_This will always be his place._ They’re so near yet so far. There’s a small space between them but the truth is, he can’t even reach his arms out to let Jeonghan’s head lay on his shoulder.  Jisoo will always be that coward. That coward who gives up without putting up a fight. 

He was still thinking things through when Jeonghan suddenly spoke. “Joshuji~” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry for hurting you all these years.” 

Jisoo froze from his seat when he heard that. He looked at Jeonghan and the other is looking outside the window with a sad expression on his face. Something Jisoo has always wanted to wipe off but... _can’t_. 

“W-What do you mean?” 

Jeonghan sighed and lowered his gaze when he faced the other. “I’m not a rock. I know your feelings. I’ve asked myself a million times why can’t I just choose the person who won’t hurt me? Someone who’s always there. Someone who won’t leave me overnight. But...” 

Jisoo, even if his heart is breaking into tiny million pieces, managed to still smile at Jeonghan. “But we can’t choose who we love and who we give permission to hurt us. I know, Hani. I know.” 

“I-I’m...sorry.” Jeonghan clutched his chest when he found himself tearing up. “I-I’m sorry Jisoo.” That’s the only thing he managed to say. 

The other, for the first time in forever, didn’t know what’s gotten into him. He didn’t know if it’s the alcohol who gave him courage but he reached out to wrap Jeonghan in his arms. “It’s okay, Hani. It’s my choice. It’s my choice to have my heart get broken over and over again throughout all these years.” 

“I don’t deserve you. You don’t deserve this heartbreak, Joshuji. Please forget me.” Jeonghan pleaded. 

Jisoo smiled and gently patted Jeonghan’s back. “I wish that would be easy. But I’ll try.” He sighed and calmed Jeonghan down. “After all, I want you to know that it’s an honor to have my heart broken by you, Prince Jeonghan.” 

👑👑👑

That night, Soonyoung dreamt a beautiful dream. He dreamt of his young self walking hand in hand with his Father and Mother by the seaside.  Little Soonyoung and the Queen is laughing when the King told them a joke about how the Queen burped once during Royal Breakfast. 

The dream skipped to Soonyoung running towards a little boy whose face is not revealed when sunlight came striking to it. The other kid is wearing a star necklace.  _ Not another star necklace but his star necklace...  _

Then the scene changed into him grasping into the star necklace, crying his heart out. He’s calling someone...  The name is repeatedly called out by his child self yet he couldn’t hear anything. When he was about to step towards his self in an attempt to hear what he’s saying, someone pulled him away then he suddenly woke up. 

Soonyoung woke up, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, he’s panting and trying to catch his breath. He touched his neck and checked his necklace. He sighed in relief when he found it there.  He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw the time. It’s just 3:30 in the morning. It’s been long since he last dreamt of that particular dream. 

He stood up and went to drink some water. Soonyoung tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. In the end, he just went to his study to finish some of his works. 

It’s been three days. Three days since Cheol’s party. Three days since he took a drunk Jihoon home who asked him to break up with him. 

Soonyoung tried to distract himself by being hands-on for the preparation for the upcoming Royal Ball. Being the one in charge, he couldn’t afford to mess this big event up.  It’s one of the important events of the Royal Family. This is where Royal Engagements are mostly announced. But this year’s case, Soonyoung doesn’t think it would happen. 

The Prince sat on his chair and signed all the documents that need to be signed. Wonwoo isn’t even surprised when he found the royal already sitting there when he clocked in. 

“Your Highness.” Wonwoo sighed. “You didn’t sleep again? Her Majesty is worried. She even included a visit to the Royal Physician in your schedule today.” 

Soonyoung didn’t even look up from what he’s doing. He continued reading some papers needed for the big event. “Oh, right. The schedule for today. Can you tell it to me while I finish my coffee? Thanks, Won. I’m giving you five minutes.” 

The Captain of the Royal Guard shook his head. Stubborn Crown Prince is stubborn. He’s the type of person who won’t listen to anyone if he sets his mind and heart onto it. 

“So this morning, you have a ground-breaking for the new orphanage in Gangnam. Then before lunch, you have to open an event at our state university. You have a royal luncheon with the Council. Then after that, you have to meet the Royal Tailor—"

“The Royal Tailor?” Soonyoung cut him off. 

“It’s for your suit, Your Highness.” 

The Prince stopped sipping on his coffee. “Schedule one with Jihoon, too. — No, call Minghao.” 

Wonwoo froze with the mention of the Prince’s fake boyfriend. He’s glad the Prince didn’t catch him. “Okay. So, next, you’ll sign and seal all the invitations. In the evening, you’re gonna taste test all the food to be prepared for the Ball.” 

The Prince rubbed his temples. “Okay, so in short, I can’t breathe.” 

Wonwoo nodded sadly “Your schedule for the next days are pretty much the same.” 

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. It’s already been days since Jihoon and I last talked. “You’re...preparing that thing I asked you to prepare secretly, right?” 

The Royal Guard nodded in response. “Yes, Your Highness. I’m already talking to the building owner.” 

Wonwoo was about to go when Soonyoung asked him again. “You’re gonna go to the ball, right? With Junhui?” 

The other lowered his gaze. “Of course, I’ll take him with me.” Then, he exited the Prince’s room that Soonyoung figured is Wonwoo’s way to avoid further questions. 

_ There’s something wrong, Soonyoung thought.  _

👑👑👑

“Why the long face?” 

Junhui and Jihoon were startled when Chan asked them. They’re sitting side by side on the couch, staring at their phones.  Then they looked at each other and saw their faces. They pointed at each other and laughed lifelessly. “Ha ha, long face.” 

Chan just shook his head. “Aigoo~ my older brothers look like they went bankrupt without their boyfriends around. I don’t want to be in love in the future.” The younger said as he gulped a glass of water and went back to his room. 

“Why are you here? You won’t even talk to me.” Jihoon asked Junhui who dropped by their house early in the morning only to space out and not talk to him at all. 

“Then why are you here accompanying me? You could’ve just ignored me.” Junhui answered with a sigh. 

They stared at their phones again and sighed. Their boyfriends are yet to contact them. Jihoon read an article and saw that Soonyoung has been busy doing his Prince's duties now that the Royal Ball is just a few days away.  Yes, just a few days away but the Prince is yet to invite him. It’s not like he’s expecting but he is _really_ expecting. 

He didn’t know why but he felt like he said something wrong when he got drunk but the weird thing is Soonyoung isn’t even bringing up what happened. He only knew that it’s the Prince who took care of him from Chan.  After that, he spent the whole day feeling like his head is splitting into two. He declared that alcohol is now his mortal enemy and he won’t drink ever again. 

The reason why he got so drunk that night is because he wants to forget what he just saw. The image of Soonyoung hugging Seungcheol isn’t really a good view for him. It makes him sick.  Well, poor him. Alcohol doesn’t help. It just made him remember more. He wants to ask the Prince but the latter is too busy these days that facetime every night is always cut shorter. Worst of all, there’s not even a spare time to face time him. 

_ It’s not like he misses him... _

Idiot, Jihoon misses his Prince. But he won’t ever admit that. As for his confession, he plans to do it on the Royal Ball. 

Fuck his insecurities. He doesn’t care if Soonyoung won’t accept him as long as he says what’s on his heart. If the Prince will break their contract, he’ll gladly accept it. He deserves it anyway for breaking the most important rule of fake dating contracts.  And that is...to never fall in love. 

The joke’s on him. 

But the feeling of missing someone this much. Is it supposed to be like this? Fake boyfriend or not, how is Soonyoung so good at doing this? At making Jihoon miss him. He misses the recharge. He misses the stars in his eyes. He misses that stupid pet name. (Well, not stupid. It makes his heart flutter no matter how many times Soonyoung says it.) 

“Don’t you miss your Wonwon?” Jihoon asked Junhui who froze when he heard his boyfriend’s name. “What? Why do you look like you heard your ex-boyfriend’s name? You already broke up?” 

Junhui punched Jihoon by his shoulder. “No! We didn’t break up. Just...” He trailed off. He looked at Jihoon who looked at him confused. 

“Just what? Ya! You’ll tell me or I’ll kick you out of this house? Bros before hoes, remember?” 

Junhui quickly averted his gaze. That’s it. Bros before hoes. No, he won’t tell Jihoon they fought because of him.  He remembered what happened the next morning after they went to Cheol’s party. Junhui’s eyes snapped open and saw Wonwoo sitting beside him. He’s wearing that usual stoic face of his whenever he’s with the Prince. 

Junhui smacked his head. Why did he bring him here? “W-Wonwon.” 

Wonwoo is holding Jihoon’s ThrustWorthy pictures to which Junhui quickly snatched. His boyfriend stood up and was about to exit the door. 

“I’ll tell _this_ to the Prince.” 

“No! You won’t do that,” Junhui exclaimed, trying to ignore the way his head felt like splitting into two.

“But he _has_ to know.” Wonwoo retorted. “I’m worried about you two. Why does he have to do this? He has a job at the cafe. You...” 

“With all due respect, Captain Jeon, they're _jus_ t pictures. We never engage in something beyond this. Wait, don’t tell me, you’re disgusted?” Junhui raised a tone. It pains him to see Wonwoo getting mad at him. But Jihoon... he has to protect Jihoon too. 

“No! I would never! I know it’s just a job and that it doesn’t define who Jihoon is but...” Wonwoo trailed off. 

“But what?” 

“Look, Junnie. This information could damage the Royal Family’s—" Wonwoo was cut off when Junhui spoke. 

“Oh, so it was your sense of duty again? I’m sorry if we have no decent jobs like you. I’m sorry I have no good connection and coming from a foreign country, I don’t have anything on my resume and so I have to resort to this kind of business. I’m sorry if my best friend _has_ to do something like this because he has to feed his family. Sorry because people like us, who are not...” Junhui tried to calm down but he can’t. “Who are not born _royal_ has no choice but to resort to things like this.” Another surge of headache was felt by Junhui. He has his hands curled into fists. At this point, he didn't know what's more painful anymore. Is it his hangover? Or the way his heart constricted at the way Wonwoo looks at him when he found out about his and Jihoon's secret job. 

ThrustWorthy may not be _that_ kind of job you could go around and proudly tell everyone but they couldn't deny the fact that this shop is what helps them get by every day. 

A moment of silence passed by them. Wonwoo spoke again. “I just want Jihoon to be honest. He should tell—"

“Then let _him_ tell. But not you, not me. Let Jihoon be the one to tell the Prince about this.” Junhui answered, his voice different from the usual Junhui who always jokes around. He might be someone who likes to play around but he's not one to mess with when it comes to the people dear to him. 

“But when? He can’t even say his own feelings.” The other sighed. 

“That’s the point! He can’t even say his own feelings and you already want to reveal this vulnerable side of him to the Prince? Just how _insensitive_ are you?” The thing about Junhui is he tends to say things he doesn’t even mean when mad. That day isn’t an exception. Add the fact that his head feels like splitting into two. He just woke up too and the hangover is not sitting well with his system. 

Junhui could see the way Wonwoo's face turned into something that he couldn't quite decipher. But when the latter spoke, he knew... He knew he fucked up big time. 

“Okay, I’m insensitive for wanting to be honest with my best friend. Yes.” Wonwoo said, clearly hurt of what Junhui said. Then next thing he knew, Wonwoo walked out of his door. 

Junhui was snapped back to reality when Jihoon nudged him. “Ya! Moon Dirty! What happened? Are there nasty comments on the site again? Is my stalker back?” He whispered, careful not to let the kids hear. 

Jihoon was startled when Junhui hugged him. “Ya, Jihoon, you know I love you, right?” 

The other snorted. “Tell me, you did something, right? What is it this time? The last time you did this, you spilled coffee on my photos. Mingyu and I need to retake my photos the whole day. This time, what is it?” 

He felt Junhui tightening the hug. “Jiji~ you know how important you are to me, right? You know I’d do anything for you, right? Right?”

“Ya! Stop talking like that, Moong Joong. It’s scary.” Jihoon patted Junhui’s back. “Just tell me you lose one whole box of glow in the dark condoms this time. I’m willing to do airport undercover for you again.”  Junhui didn’t say a thing and just sniffed. “Ya, are you crying? Did you fight with Wonwoo? What did he do? Do you want me to beat his ass?” 

The other laughed while wiping his tears. “Please don’t. I love his ass.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “You are hopeless, Moon Junhui.” 

“Tell that to me when you’re done saying your feelings to your Prince. Or else, I’m gonna be the one beating your sorry ass.” Junhui punched Jihoon on his shoulder. 

“I’ll do it, okay. I don’t care if he likes me back. What’s important is I say it to him. How he’s an idiot but I still like him.” Jihoon said, a fond smile tugging on his lips. 

Junhui ruffled his hair. “That’s my boy. Don’t forget your balls next time, okay?” 

“I always have my balls. Do you want me to show you?” 

“No, thanks. I have mine too. I’m not interested, Mr. Lee. What I’m saying is...you shouldn’t forget to use it next time. They are put at the third level of our body to use when the mind and heart failed to work, okay?” ” Junhui advised that gained a slap on the mouth by Jihoon. 

“Moong Joong! I thought when you get a boyfriend, you won’t be dirty anymore.” 

“I’m ThrustWorthy’s CEO for a reason.” Junhui gives the weirdest advice but Jihoon won’t want him any other way. 

_Next time, he’ll definitely find the balls to confess, Jihoon thought._

👑👑👑

“And they lived happily ever after.” Jihoon just finished reading Cinderella to the kids as their bedtime story for that night. 

“Oppa, do you know how much a glass slipper cost? Why is Fairy Godmother so rich?” Soonji asked as she looked at her panda slippers. “I wonder if she could turn this panda slippers into glass too so I could sell it then I will buy us lots and lots of lollipops.” 

Jihoon chuckled and patted Soonji’s head. “I don’t know how much it cost, Soonji. Oppa only has his fake Gucci slippers.”  He remembered the other pair of his slipper he sent to the Prince before they started fake dating. It made him smile. 

“It’s fake but it makes you happy, Oppa. So, I think it has no difference with Cinderella _unnie’s_ glass slippers.” Jiyo said to which made Jihoon smile even more. Jiyo is really a smart kid. She knows what to say at times like this. 

“Yes, fake things. It’s not _always_ bad.” Jihoon told the kids. “Not all fakes are bad. For example, you have your paper money as toys, right? You also have your sword toy, Younghoon. It’s not real ones but it makes you happy when you play with them.” 

“So, what is the lesson, hyung?” Woon asked as they all listened attentively to Jihoon telling them the life lesson for the night. 

“The lesson is some things may be viewed badly but it can be viewed positively depending on what side you’ll choose to look at,” Jihoon said, trying to help the kids internalize the moral lesson of their story tonight. Then he remembered what Jiyo said earlier. “A fake Gucci slipper is ugly for some because it’s not authentic but if it makes you comfortable, then it has the same value as Cinderella’s glass slipper.” 

“What matters is what we feel!” Jiyeon and Sooyeon exclaimed at the same time. 

“Ya! I thought of it first!” 

“No! We said it at the same time!” 

Jihoon chuckled at the twin's banter. Funny how he should be the one giving the kids some life lessons but he’s also learning from them too.  He tucked them to their beds one by one. He was about to go when someone tugged the hem of his shirt. 

_It’s Jiyo_. 

“Oppa, why didn't I see Prince oppa here anymore? He doesn’t miss us?” The little girl asked.

Jihoon knelt down and kissed Jiyo on the forehead. “Of course he misses you. It’s just that...Prince oppa is busy with his Prince duties. He has to take care of people especially good girls like you.” He explained. 

“How about you? Don’t you miss him? He has to take care of good boys too.”

Jihoon froze at the question. Of course, he misses the Prince. “Of course I do, Jiyo. But—"

“Why don’t you call him then?” 

And so, Jihoon spent the next hour staring at his phone again. Thinking if he should call Soonyoung or not. The reason why he’s not calling him the whole day is because he doesn’t want to disturb him.  As per Jiyo’s advice, Jihoon finally pressed the Call button.  His heart skipped a beat when the Prince answered at the third ring. 

“Hello?” 

Jihoon felt his heart beating so fast just by hearing that ' _Hello_ '. Damn, how could Soonyoung do this to his heart? He could still hear people from the background. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you still busy?” 

“Just a minute, Juju. — Please tell them we won’t be doing a separate menu for the elites and the commoners. Change this and change that. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” Jihoon figured the Prince is still working late. “Hello? Sorry, Juju. Uhh, I’m still fixing some things for the Ball. I was going to call you later. Are you sleepy now? You should sleep.” 

“I...” Jihoon cleared his throat. “I was worried you’re not getting enough sleep.” The Prince didn’t respond after he said that. There’s a long pause before Soonyoung sighed from the other line. 

“Did you miss me?” The Prince teased. He was taken aback by Jihoon’s answer. Of course, he’s just teasing his Juju but what he got as an answer made him surprised. 

“Yes.” 

“Juju.” 

“Yes, the kids miss you,” Jihoon added and Soonyoung chuckled. It’s very Lee Jihoon to not admit that. 

“Tell the kids I miss them too. So much.” Soonyoung said, a smile tugging on his lips. “By the way, do you notice something wrong with Junhui? Wonwoo’s a bit out of it lately, I’m worried.” 

Jihoon heaved a sigh. “So, my hunch is true. They fought. My best friend’s acting weird too.” 

“Don’t worry. Won is not as full of pride as I am in a fight. He’ll fix this as soon as possible.” Soonyoung reassured. 

“Make sure. Or I’ll kick their butts. Both of them.” 

Soonyoung laughed at that. “Oooh, _my_ Juju is scary.” 

Jihoon tried to forget the fact that Soonyoung addressed him again with a ‘ _My_ ’. “Maybe, he said something when he was drunk. Glad I’m not like that idiot.” 

He heard the Prince snorting. “Oh, yes. You...actually said something when you were drunk, Jihoon.” 

His eyes widened. He fucking knew it. He really did something. “W-What is it?” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “I’ll tell you on the Ball.” 

“Y-You’re inviting me to the Ball?” Jihoon asked, his ears hot as he clutched his blanket. 

“Yes. Who else should I invite?”

“But, I don’t know how to dance.” Jihoon bit his lip. 

“Really? But that’s too bad. Many ladies would want to dance with me at that special event.” 

Jihoon’s tone turned sour. “Well, maybe you should ask them to dance with you instead.” He knew it's petty of him. Idiot Jihoon, why do you have to say that?  “Ten minutes is over. You should go back, Your Highness.” Jihoon said bitterly. 

“Ya, are you mad? I’ll go there in the next few days. You have to help me find a suit.” Soonyoung said from the other line. 

“Oh, why don’t you ask your dance ladies instead?” Jihoon was about to end when he remembered something. Petty Jihoon is petty. “You want a recharge, right? — Oh, maybe your dance ladies can give you that too.” Then, he ended the call. “The fucking audacity of this guy.” 

Soonyoung pouted. Did he say something wrong? It seems like it went wrong again. He ended up messaging Jihoon instead. 

**To: Juju 🌌**

>> juju, im having bad dreams these past few days. i wish you could sing for me again. it helps me sleep at night. 

>> im actually scared sleeping 

>> sorry. you should sleep now. good night juju. 

When Soonyoung finished his schedule for the day, he checked his phone and found an audio recording sent to him by Jihoon.  He quickly pressed “ **Play** ” and smiled when he heard Jihoon’s voice again after so many nights. 

**From: Juju 🌌**

[[RECHARGE.M4A](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwKVMPGAttm/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)] 

👑👑👑

True to his words, the Prince showed up a few more days later. A day before the Royal Ball. 

Jihoon found him inside the house with Wonwoo, playing with the kids. His face is smeared with powder and his hair is tied to an apple bun. 

“Oh, hi...Juju. Long time no see.” Soonyoung said as he smiled at Jihoon who just got home from the cafe, on his back is Soonji as they played. 

Jihoon arranged the Prince’s fringe after removing the band made to do the apple hair. He also wiped the powder on Soonyoung’s face, tiptoeing so he could reach the Prince’s face. 

When Soonyoung noticed that, he lowered his face so Jihoon won’t need to tiptoe anymore.  The Prince does nothing but stare at Jihoon whose face is in close proximity with his. 

“Stop staring, I bite,” Jihoon warned. 

“Then bite.” Soonyoung chuckled. 

Jihoon felt his cheeks heating up so he stopped what he’s doing and moved away from the Prince. 

“Where are we going tonight?” Jihoon asked. He glanced at Wonwoo who quickly averted his gaze from him. There’s definitely something wrong. 

“Let’s go choose a suit for you, Juju.” The Prince said as he took Jihoon’s hand like he always does. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon found himself being dragged by the Prince to the familiar boutique, **THE8**. This is where Soonyoung brought him when they had their first date before.  But different from before, the owner is there. It’s a guy who’s wearing a trench coat with random drawings in it. 

Soonyoung greeted him with a hug. “Minghao~” 

“Your Highness, pleasure to meet you again. I see it’s that time of the year again.” 

The Prince nodded. 

“And he must be...” Minghao eyed Jihoon beside Soonyoung. He’s wearing his favorite black tracksuit. The fashion designer scrunched his nose. Jihoon figured the other is already judging his fashion sense the first three seconds Minghao's eyes landed on him.

“He is _my_ boyfriend.” Soonyoung proudly said. No, Jihoon won’t ever admit he felt so many things by those four words. 

“Oh, I see,” Minghao answered, obviously amused by the way Soonyoung is staring at Jihoon and the way the prince is holding the other's hand proudly. He led them to racks of men’s clothes. Coats, formal wear of different varieties...  Minghao told his employees to get the best ties, shoes and watch, and the next thing Jihoon knew, said employees are already lining up, holding wide varieties of said accessories.  There are masks laid out in front of him too since the ball’s theme is a masquerade. 

“Your Highness, you can try this.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “It’s not for me. It’s actually for Juju.” He said that made Jihoon gasp. 

“Uhh, I don’t think I can wear these. I’m more than sure Junhui has some spare coat—"

He was cut off by Soonyoung. “Don’t say anything and just try them, okay? I want nothing but the best for my escort to the Royal Ball.” 

Red started tinting Jihoon’s cheeks. Without any further comments, he took some of the coats that Minghao is holding and then tried them on.  _It’s like deja vu, Jihoon thought._ This is what it feels when they had their first date too. Well, except the fact that feelings aren’t involved back then. (Or so he thought.) 

The Prince asks Jihoon if it’s comfortable every time he changes outfits. Probably because he doesn’t want to repeat the unfortunate events on that first date. 

“Are you sure this is okay with you?” 

“Anything will do,” Jihoon replied. “You don’t have to spend expensive stuff on me.” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “I told you, right? The Crown Prince’s escort should only have the best.” 

After several outfits, Soonyoung finally managed to choose the suit that Jihoon will wear for the royal event. It's a simple yet elegant black suit that fits Jihoon's personality the most. The chosen suit is simple yet, Soonyoung knew Jihoon would stand out the most in the crowd because of it. Well, he's sure no matter what Jihoon wears on the Royal Ball, his eyes would always be on him but yeah...

“How about a necklace, Your Highness?” Minghao asked to which Soonyoung shook his head. 

“No, a necklace won’t be needed.” 

After choosing Jihoon’s outfit, Soonyoung told Jihoon and Wonwoo that he and Minghao will just talk about something. Jihoon took that as an opportunity to talk to Junhui’s boyfriend whom he noticed has been stealing awkward glances at him since earlier. 

“Wonwoo.” 

“Yes? Do you need anything?” 

“Did you and Junhui fight?” Jihoon could clearly see the way the Royal Guard tense because of his question. “Okay, I won’t ask you why because even Junhui won’t tell it to me but can you please fix this? I’m worried about Junhui.”  Jihoon knows it’s hypocrite of him to say pieces of advice when he is yet to say his feelings for Soonyoung but...it’s Junhui they’re talking about. “I know it’s not my place to give you advice since I can’t even take responsibility for my own feelings but...Junhui.” He sighed as he remembered the way Junhui's not his usual cheerful self lately.  “He may seem playful and an always happy person but he has lots of baggage too just like us. I kinda hope you won’t be one of that baggage because I trust you a lot...with my best friend’s heart.” Jihoon added that made Wonwoo lower his gaze.

“I am planning on going to him tonight. Don’t worry.” Wonwoo answered that made Jihoon's heart at ease.

“Whatever it is you’re fighting about, I hope it can be resolved,” Jihoon said, a smile tugging on his lips. 

Wonwoo just looked at him and agreed. “I hope so too.” 

That’s when Soonyoung arrived holding a box on his one hand. Jihoon thought it’s time to go home so he stood up but the Prince made him sit again. 

Jihoon looked at him, puzzled. Then the next thing he knew, the Prince is kneeling in front of him. 

“W-What are you doing—"

Soonyoung didn’t say a thing. Instead, he opened the box and it revealed a beautiful pair of leather shoes. Then, the Prince took off Jihoon’s slipper and replaced it with that.  After doing that, he looked up, smiled, and said, “I will make sure this pair of shoes will take you to not just good places but to the _best_ place tomorrow night, Juju.” 

👑👑👑

Wonwoo paced back and forth after taking Soonyoung and Jihoon at the palace. When he saw the Prince, he immediately approached the royal. 

“Your Highness, can I...” Wonwoo trailed off. “Can I ask for a few hours off tonight?” 

Soonyoung just looked at him, confused. He glanced at Jihoon and the latter just shrugged.  “Where will you go this late at night, Captain Jeon?” Soonyoung teased his best friend. 

“I have to go to my Moon, Your Highness. _My Moon_ needs me tonight.” 

And so, the moment the Prince agreed, Wonwoo immediately drove towards Junhui’s house. He changed course when he forgot something. He went to the opposite direction and when he saw the familiar establishment, he immediately went down and banged hard to the door. 

“Oh? Wonwoo-ssi? What are you doing here?” 

It’s raining hard. But Wonwoo didn’t seem like he cares. He reached the familiar neighborhood where he took Junhui home. He took the box from the backseat then ran towards the building where Junhui’s room is located. 

Junhui was having trouble getting in contact with the suppliers. He was talking with them on the phone when someone knocked on his door.  When he looked into the peephole, he saw no one but a box in front of his door. He carefully opened it and there, he saw the box. When he lifted the cover, he gasped when he saw two cats snuggling inside. 

“Cookie...Cream...” Junhui exclaimed as he saw the kittens a bit wet from the rain. He took them in his arms. “It’s cold outside, let me take you in—"

“Aren’t you going to take this bad kitten in too?” 

Junhui stopped on his tracks, his eyes widened when Wonwoo appeared from the side.  “W-Wonwon...” 

Wonwoo walked in front of him, his hair and suit wet from the downpour outside. 

“I...” Wonwoo lowered his gaze, all of the words he has been saving for this moment since earlier now gone as he saw his boyfriend that he misses the most. “I’m sorry for what I’ve said the last time. Can you...please take me in too?” 

Junhui put the cats inside the box and crossed his arms. “Do you really have to use Cookie and Cream as a peace offering?” He said seriously and he saw Wonwoo averting his gaze. He spread his arms and said, “Come here bad kitty. I’m more than willing to take you in.” 

Wonwoo looked at Junhui in the eye as he walked towards the latter to accept the hug. “I’m sorry, Junnie.” 

“Bad kitty. Do you think I’d be mad at you for too long? You just text me and never called me, I thought—"  He was cut off when Wonwoo gave him a peck on his lips. “Y-Ya, Wonwon—"

“I don’t know how to dance and I rarely attend Royal Balls. But now that I have the reason to go...can you be my date?” Wonwoo rubbed his nape shyly. 

Next thing he knew, Junhui already wrapped his arms on Wonwoo’s neck as he kissed the royal guard and pulled him inside.  They giggled in between kisses and smiled at each other. Junhui smirked and booped Wonwoo’s nose. 

“Do you want me to teach you how to dance, Wonwon?” 

👑👑👑

“Do you want me to teach you how to dance?” 

Soonyoung asked Jihoon who’s standing there awkwardly, in his tracksuit. It seems to him that Jihoon feels out of place again so he took the other’s hand and led him to the grand ballroom where the Royal Ball will be held.

Jihoon stared in awe at this particular room inside the Palace. The grand chandelier, the decorations, the Prince, everything... They all fit perfectly together except him and his favorite tracksuit. 

“This is...beautiful.” 

“Yes, very beautiful...” The Prince said, staring at Jihoon before he walked towards him and bowed. He held his hand in front of him and said, “May I?” 

Jihoon remembered what the kids told him. That not all fakes are bad. It all depends on how you’ll look at it and how you feel about it.  _ And so, he took the Prince’s hand.  _

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand tightly and pulled him near. Jihoon felt his blood rushing to his cheeks so he quickly looked away but the Prince held his chin and made him look at his eyes.  The stars...it’s there. 

“Eyes on me only, Juju.”  Soonyoung, never leaving Jihoon’s eyes, put Jihoon’s arms on his shoulder then put his hand on Jihoon’s back. 

It made the latter’s breath hitch. “I-Isn’t this too close?” 

“No, it’s meant to be like this,” Soonyoung answered. “Now, take a deep breath.” 

Jihoon gulped nervously as the Prince started leading them both.  “D-Don’t regret if I end up stepping on your foot later.” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Nah, part of this dance is trust. Trust that your partner won’t step on you while you don’t let him fall. It should be mutual.” He tightened his hold on Jihoon.  “Back with your right foot, side with the left foot, close right foot to left foot — Ack!” 

“Oops, sorry!” Jihoon bit his lip. 

“Okay, Juju, back with left foot, side with the right foot, close left foot to right foot — There you go, now repeat.” 

As expected, Jihoon is a fast learner. If Soonyoung didn’t know any better, he’d probably tease that Jihoon is royal blood too considering how well he adapts to these things. 

“Maybe, you’re a secret prince, Juju,” Soonyoung said, proudly. “I don’t even learn this dance this fast.” 

Jihoon just chuckled. “Don’t flatter me. My own kingdom would be ashamed. It doesn’t change the fact that I stepped on your foot too many times.” 

They’re still dancing there, alone. Jihoon’s on his tracksuit while Soonyoung is wearing one of his royal suits.  The feeling is great, Jihoon thought. Dancing there before the ball, circling the whole huge room while wearing his favorite clothes and slip-ons...with his _favorite_ person. Jihoon’s heart felt like exploding. 

“I’m sure you’ll do well tomorrow.” 

“Why did you choose Masquerade as the theme?” He asked the Prince. 

Soonyoung smiled and that single smile's effect on Jihoon is making the latter crazy. “It’s because I want people to interact without looking at the person’s status. I want the whole nation to know that social status is not important.” 

“I thought you want them to hide behind them.” Jihoon sighed. 

“Of course not! I also want them to realize that masks aren’t really needed by the end of the day. What’s important is the unmasked beating thing right here.” Soonyoung put his palms over his chest. 

Jihoon remembered that it’s a social gathering and there would be too many people. His stomach already formed knots just thinking about it.  “There would be many people tomorrow, right? I’m nervous.” He told the Prince, honestly. “Don’t you get nervous whenever youface many people?” 

Soonyoung hummed then looked up to think. “Do you perhaps know why the tiger is the symbol of the Royal Family?” 

Jihoon, in front of him, shook his head. “I don’t like history classes.” 

That made Soonyoung chuckle.  “There’s a special symbol on tigers’ foreheads. When you look at it closely, it looks like a character that translates to _king_.” Soonyoung explained. 

Jihoon imagined a picture of a tiger and he gasped when he realized that what Soonyoung said is true. “Oh my god, you’re right! The only tiger fact that I know is that they cannot purr and that their urine smells like buttered popcorn.” 

“So you research about tigers?” 

Jihoon answered in a quiet voice, “Only when _we_ started dating.” He quickly realized what he just said. “Fake dating, I mean.” 

“So what I was saying is that...I was taught to never be taunted no matter who or what I am faced with because tigers are like that.” Soonyoung said as he continued to lead Jihoon around the dance floor. It has been long since Jihoon last stepped on his foot, Soonyoung felt so proud of that. “There would be many people who’ll try to steal the tiger tomorrow. I hope you’re prepared.” 

“If you’re a tiger, then I’m a lion. Rawr~” Jihoon joked. He realized they reached an unlit part of the room. 

“Do you bite?” Soonyoung asked that made Jihoon freeze. 

“How about you? Do you bite too?” 

They stopped dancing. Soonyoung is staring intensely at Jihoon who stared back at him, their chests both panting adding to the tension.

"I told you to stop staring.” Jihoon whispered, "I bite, remember?” He taunted, his hand by Soonyoung’s shoulder snaked their way to the prince’s neck. 

The other just laughed at him then leaned his neck and pointed at a particular spot, just above the collarbone. "Then _bite_." 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, and the other was smirking, challenging him, as if he knew Jihoon couldn’t do it. 

But soon, the smirk was gone when Jihoon bit his lower lip before he licked his lips before he pulled Soonyoung by the neck and started biting the Prince by the neck. He pushed the latter against the wall as he started sucking on the skin making sure it would leave marks.

“J-Juju...” 

“Junhui told me this is a good way to show off to the public...for couples,” Jihoon said, mentally apologizing to Junhui for using his name for this. “I’m just helping you escape those who’ll try to steal the tiger.” 

“Really?” Soonyoung shut his eyes as he felt pleasure shot up inside of him. Then he flipped their position so Jihoon would be the one against the wall. “Then, I should do the same help for the _lion_ too.” He said before he leaned down and started sucking on Jihoon’s neck too. 

He was sucking on Jihoon’s skin when the latter moaned. It made Soonyoung stop. _It sounded...familiar_. He’s sure he heard it before.  “Jihoon...you—"

“What?” Jihoon asked as he tried to divert the topic. That moan is so embarrassing, he thought. He admired his works on the Prince’s neck. “I just hope your Prince robes don’t include turtlenecks.” He laughed awkwardly. 

Soonyoung smirked. “Well, it’s a relief I didn’t choose a turtleneck for you too, Juju.” 

👑👑👑

True enough, the marks Jihoon left on the Prince’s neck got everyone crazy the next day. As soon as the Prince went out of the Palace for the red carpet, Dispatch Royale went crazy and he started filling the headlines.  The Queen Mother and the Royal Council gasped when they saw the Prince’s hickeys. 

“Kwon Soonyoung—"

Soonyoung bowed to the elder. “I don’t have turtlenecks, Your Majesty.” He offered his arm to his Grandmother and the latter accepted it. She’s in her Queen robes, ornamented with golds and diamonds. 

The Prince is wearing his Prince robes, a tiger brooch adorning his royal outfit, a lone star necklace around his neck. On their head, crowns plated with gold and different gems can be seen.  On Soonyoung’s right is the Captain of his Royal Guards, Jeon Wonwoo, wearing a black suit with white innerwear and bow. Behind them is Jeonghan, together with the Princess, who’s the Aunt to the Crown Prince. 

He offered his arm to the old Queen to which the latter gladly accepted. “Shall we, Grandma?” 

Then they entered the venue and saw that there are already many people waiting for them. People of different classes, interacting with each other without any hierarchy of any sorts, as Prince Soonyoung reiterated throughout the Royal Ball preparations.  He wants his people to never let social class define them. To know that they are equally important to their nation. 

Soonyoung bowed politely to the Queen then asked her hand for the first dance that’ll officially start the Royal Ball.  The old Queen gave him her hand and Soonyoung kissed it as a sign of respect then started dancing with his Grandmother. 

The Queen stared at the marks on Soonyoung’s neck. The younger shyly smiled at the other. “Sorry for this, Grandmother. Juju — I mean, Jihoon and I...” 

“You’ve worked hard, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung was expecting some scolding because of his hickeys but instead, the Queen praised him.  “Grandma...” 

She patted the Prince’s head. “My little Prince has finally grown into a man. He organized his very first royal event. I’m more than proud.” 

Soonyoung is trying not to tear up. It’s not everyday he gets to hear his Grandmother’s praises. It only comes once in the bluest moon. “Do you...” He trailed off. “Do you think Mama and Papa will be proud?” 

The Queen Mother chuckled. “More than proud. I’m sorry if you feel like I’m not taking care of you enough, Nyong. Grandma is old. If ever she has some shortcomings, I hope you don’t take it to heart.” 

The Prince smiled. No, he would never be mad at his Grandmother for being strict with him. He knew his Grandmother has her reasons. Being the only remnant of her son and the only heir to the throne, it's natural for her to be overprotective of him. “Of course I would never, Your Majesty.” 

Soonyoung saw the Queen Mother glancing at his hickeys again. “Please ignore these marks. Jihoon and I are just teasing each other and it went...too far, I guess.” He could sense the way his cheeks heated up when he remembered what happened last night.

“I remember how your Father and Mother used to do those old tricks to fool the media too. He even attended his first Royal Ball as a Prince with a lipstick stain on his inner wear too.” Queen Mother shook her head, fondness was shown on her face. Soonyoung froze, thinking if the Queen Mother knew of their fake relationship. He sighed in relief when she continued. “The moment I saw you and Jihoon-ssi on your mother’s chamber, I almost saw your father in you. He’s that... _wild_.”

Soonyoung laughed. It seems like he took after his Dad. Too bad, he's too young when the heavens took away his parents. He's too young to remember anything about them. All his life, he has been curious about what kind of persons his Mom and Dad are. 

“But those two, no matter how naughty they were, they’re the best anchors of each other.” The Queen Mother said, eyes reminiscing some memories she had of the late Royal Couple. “I’ve seen how your Mother, despite being born without royal blood, has turned a cub into a full-grown tiger.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t stop his tears from falling. It’s not every day the Queen Mother talks about his parents. He didn’t want to push it because he knew how hard it is for her too losing her son and daughter-in-law. He knew how painful it is for the old queen too. So, even if he wanted some answers to millions of his questions about his parents, he couldn't do anything but understand why Queen Mother rarely talks about them. 

The Queen Mother put her hand on the Crown Prince’s face. “Months ago, I’m only seeing a cub but tonight, I’m seeing a tiger, ready to rule the whole nation. You’ve worked hard, my little prince.”

Soonyoung cried harder when he heard that...  The dance ended with the Prince being hugged by the Queen Mother so tight. It was a very touching scene. 

Soonyoung wiped his tears and stood in front of his people with pride.  “I, Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung, officially open the Royal Ball.”

The prince tried to find someone on the crowd. _He couldn’t see...Jihoon._ He went down and whispered to Wonwoo. “Your Moon, is he already here?” 

Wonwoo sighed. “He’s not here yet.” 

The Prince bit his lip as he continue to roam his eyes around the huge ballroom. 

“Lee Jihoon, where are you?” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon went out of his room, wearing what the Prince bought for him. From the suit to the watch to the mask and to the shoes that perfectly fit him, praying that just like what Soonyoung told him, it could bring him to the _best_ place.  His black hair is brushed up, accentuating his handsome features. He touched the marks on his neck, blushing when he remembered how he got them. 

“Okay, _that_ is nasty.” He was brought back to reality when Junhui talked. He saw his best friend and Chan covering the kids’ eyes. 

Jihoon immediately tried to cover them with a scarf.  The kids slowly uncovered their eyes and walked towards their favorite _hyung/oppa_. 

“You look very handsome, Ji oppa.” It’s Sooyeon. 

“I’m sure the Prince will fall in love with you more,” Jiyeon said that made Jihoon blush. 

Soonji pointed at his shoes. “Do not lose your shoes, oppa.” 

Jiyo hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheeks. “Enjoy the night, Jiji oppa. Happiness over anything, okay?” 

Lee Chan fixed his older brother’s hair a little more. “There you go, hyung~” 

Junhui, who’s wearing a black suit and has his forehead exposed too, smiled at him. He faked a cry and told him, “Go get the D, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon elbowed him and the other winced. 

“I meant the dance!” Junhui hollered. 

“Wait, what are you riding going to the Palace?” Woon asked. 

“A pumpkin carriage?” Younghoon joked that got the other kids giggling. 

Just like a joke, a car went honking in front of their house. When they ran outside to see who it is, they were surprised to see a guy, looking dashing, wearing shades, looking at his watch. 

“Hong _sajangnim_.” 

The guy took off his glasses and smiled at them. An eye smile that can make anyone swoon. “Someone called for _Hong-ry_ Godmother?” 

And that’s how Junhui and Jihoon found a car to go to the royal event. 

“How did you know we need a ride?” Jihoon asked, admiring the luxurious car that his boss is driving. 

“This is to make sure a certain someone is not running away again,” Jisoo replied with a wink. “Hi, Junhui-ssi. We didn’t get to talk at the party but I just want to say that your glow-in-the-darks are _jjang_.” 

Junhui laughed. “Oh, yes, thank you. If ever you need one in the future, I’ll give you a 1+1 deal, Hong Jisoo-ssi. Thank you for making sure my constipated best friend right here won’t run away again.” 

“Rest assured I won’t run away this time.” Jihoon heaved a deep sigh.  Today is the night he’ll let Soonyoung know about his feelings. 

“Oh, right. The best way to confess is through the _last_ dance. Thank me later for this info.” Jisoo told the younger. 

“Last dance?” 

“Hmm, the first dance is always with the Queen Mother but the last dance. There’s a myth that the last dance is saved for someone _really_ special. I bet there are already many people wanting to steal the Crown Prince’s last dance so Jihoon...” Jisoo stepped on the brake when he saw the red light. “You have to go and get Soonyoung’s last D, okay?” 

Junhui held his hand and let Jihoon face him. “Okay, imagine I’m the Prince. How will you tell your feelings to me.” 

Jihoon stared right into Junhui’s eyes. He took several deep breaths. He opened his mouth then closed it again. “I—"

“Come on, Jihoon. Just do it your way. Tell him he is the brightest star, whatever comes first in your mind. Now try it.” Junhui encouraged his best friend who’s now looking like a constipated man in front of him. 

“Okay.” Jihoon inhaled then exhaled. Junhui and Jisoo anticipated what the other would say. 

“You are...” 

“Okay, Jihoon. You can do it.” 

“Soonyoung, you are...” 

“There you go.” Jisoo squealed. 

“You are an idiot.” 

Jisoo and Junhui slapped their foreheads. They shook their heads then said, “You are an idiot too, Lee Jihoon.” 

They finally arrived at the Palace and Jihoon has to take several deep breaths before he entered the venue.  The reporters immediately recognized him as he proudly removed the scarf covering the marks on his neck. They were shocked to see them filled with those purplish marks too resembling those of the Prince’s.  That night, the Royal Couple filled the headlines again.

As expected, the huge empty room he saw last night is very different from what he’s seeing at that very moment.  The room was filled with different types of people and Jihoon felt proud that the Crown Prince managed to invite them all in this one event originally meant for those in the upper class only. 

The chandeliers above him shone like the stars but his eyes roamed the room trying to find the brightest star he knew. 

“Found you~” 

There, on the Grand Staircase, he found who he was looking for, standing proudly, greeting and bowing to what Jihoon figured was a line of women and guys wanting to dance with the Prince. 

Junhui patted his back. “Remember what we said, Jiji. Go get the D, okay?” 

Jihoon tried to step towards the Prince yet he found himself in the middle of a sea of people surrounding the Prince. He stepped back and just waited in line. 

_He’s just...another face in the crowd, he thought._ Not until he met eyes with Soonyoung and the latter politely cut off his conversation and made his way towards Jihoon.  Everyone’s eyes followed where the Prince is headed to. And when they saw the young man holding a black mask, looking handsome in his tux, they all have their jaws dropped open. 

_ Lee Jihoon, the Royal Boyfriend, is here.  _

“Juju,” Soonyoung said when he’s finally in front of Jihoon. “I thought you’d ditch me.” 

“How can I let Your Highness be escort-less?” 

The music started playing and Soonyoung asked Jihoon to dance with him.  Jihoon felt kinda uncomfortable with all the eyes suddenly on them. He held on Soonyoung tighter. 

“You are...pretty popular, Your Highness. They are all looking at you.” Jihoon remarked and the Prince just laughed.

“Believe me, they are all looking at you.” The Prince grinned at him before he leaned down. “You look stunning tonight, by the way.” He whispered, lips brushing lightly on the latter’s ears. “Made it hard for me not to notice you in the crowd, especially with those marks you’re proudly showing off,” Soonyoung added before kissing Jihoon’s temple and standing up straight to look at Jihoon who averted his gaze.

Jihoon hates how he felt shivers down his spine, with his ears instantly feeling hot just by hearing those words.  "S-Stop it, will you?"

Soonyoung chuckled lightly, enjoying the sight of a shy Jihoon. “They all wanted to dance with me. Thank you for saving me." The Prince grinned at him before he leaned down to whisper something again, enough to make Jihoon’s heart go crazy inside his chest again. “I love your hair, Juju. Who do I have to thank for styling it like that?” 

Jihoon smiled, remembering how Chan spent an hour doing his hair. “It’s Channie. I told him to just let it like my everyday hairdo but he insisted on brushing my hair up. It accentuates my face, he says.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but agree. “Your brother has good taste. I have to thank him, your mole... it’s really beautiful.” 

Jihoon lowered his gaze. “Stop it, I’m getting shy.” Then his eyes landed on the Prince’s neck. “I-I love those marks too.” He cleared his throat and the Prince just laughed. 

“Thanks to these marks, the number of those who want to dance with me is almost cut in half.” Soonyoung happily said. “I have to save my energy.” 

Jihoon bit his lip. “For the whole night? Just dancing? You really need to save your energy, Your Highness.” 

They were soon enveloped in comfortable silence, with the two of them dancing as if they were the only ones there.

“Juju…” It was Soonyoung who decided to break the atmosphere, “Do you still not remember what you told me that night when you were drunk?" he asked, pulling Jihoon closer to him as if he’s afraid the other would run away from him. 

Jihoon tried to think deep at what happened that night and he couldn’t recall any. "If I said something scandalous, please pretend like it didn’t happen."

“Really? But I want to remind you.” Soonyoung said, his forehead creased. “I’ll tell you later and please...” He sighed, and Jihoon wondered what that look in Soonyoung's eyes are. It's something...he couldn't decipher. He was snapped back to reality when Soonyoung spoke again. “Please be ready for it.” The Prince lowered his gaze and noticed Jihoon wearing the shoes he gave him. “I hope these shoes are suitable for running too.” 

Jihoon just looked at him, puzzled. “Huh? Why?” 

Soonyoung didn’t answer. He just smiled mysteriously at Jihoon. _What was that?_

After their dance, Soonyoung was invited to dance with other people too. Jihoon tried to busy himself with the food. There are times where he’d make eye contact with the Queen Mother but he’ll immediately look away. He found Cheol and Prince Jeonghan among the crowd. He can sense the awkward atmosphere just by looking at the two of them. Jihoon tried to find Junhui and there, he found him with Wonwoo dancing every song there, looking as happy as ever.

Looking at everything there at the Royal Ball, Jihoon realized just how different he is with the Prince. How far he’ll have to run to get to wherever Soonyoung is. How many people he has to pass by just to get to where the Crown Prince is.  But it melts his heart every time the Prince will spot him and smile at him whenever their eyes met.  It’s...motivating him to run towards him no matter how long, no matter how far. 

It’s an hour before 12. The last dance is supposed to happen at midnight. Jihoon went to the restroom to calm himself down and to motivate himself that it’s now or never and that he has to do it.  However, when he went out of the restroom to search for the Prince, he couldn’t find him. No matter how hard he search, Soonyoung’s not there.  He walked towards Wonwoo and asked the Prince’s whereabouts. However, just in time, Jihoon received a message. 

**From: Yuyu 🌠**

just like what you wish for, im gonna break up with you, jihoon. 

“No, no, no. This _can’t_ be.” Jihoon mumbled, heart already bursting inside his chest. “Where is he, Wonwoo? I have to talk to him.” 

Then, another message came. It’s an address. A _very_ familiar address. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon, wearing his heart on his sleeve, made his way towards the address written on the message.  He hates himself. He hates himself for being stupidly drunk and saying the most unnecessary things.  He’s impatiently biting his thumb while looking outside the window of the cab. When he saw the old midnight theater where he took Soonyoung before for their midnight date, he immediately got off and quickly went to the rooftop of the said building.

Panting, feeling like his whole chest is gonna explode, he finally got there.  There, he saw the Prince, wearing a hoodie, his back still facing him, while standing there calmly like he didn’t just message Jihoon to break up with him. 

“You can’t!” Jihoon shouted that made the other face him. “You _can’t_ break up with me!” 

Soonyoung faced him, his expression unreadable. 

“We are the biggest joke, Your Highness,” Jihoon said, his eyes already glassy. “I’ve always thought you are the idiot but the joke’s on me. I am the bigger idiot.” 

“And why is that?” Soonyoung asked. He took off his princely robes and put on the hoodie, probably so no one can recognize him going here. 

"First of all, you got me to agree on this whole fake dating thing.” His tears started falling. Stupid, stupid Jihoon, how could you be _this_ late? “My stupid ass said yes, we agreed to fool everyone. This was supposed to be pure business for me. We’re not supposed to feel things. But things started to _change_..." 

Jihoon wiped his tears.  He’s always like that, never really showing any vulnerable side of him. Ever since he’s always willed himself to be strong. To not show Chan any weakness. To show him that even if they lost both of their parents, he still has his strong brother to lean on.  He’s Lee Jihoon. He is strong. He’s supposed to be strong. But at this exact moment, he failed. He failed miserably. 

The small changes he shouldn’t have denied, the changes that had always pulled his heartstrings. From the casual holding hands to the compliments that reached his heart, to the similar taste he didn’t expect from the prince just like his favorite anime “ _Moonlight Angel_ ”.

He remembered every single little thing the Prince has done for him. From the time he went to his room to get some spare slippers to change into when his feet couldn’t take it anymore, to saving his poor ass being embarrassed by drawing the ministers’ attention to him during that royal breakfast. Even that simple gesture of covering his eyes upon seeing the pool because he remembered Jihoon has a phobia of waters. 

Jihoon sniffed, trying to control his tears, trying not to choke on his words to tell Soonyoung what he wanted to tell him... _what he needs to tell him_.  He had practiced so much about what to say, but at that moment, nothing even matters, all he could think of was being honest, to relay what his heart had wanted to say out loud.

“ _Things started to change_ … when you started asking for those _recharge sessions_. When it didn’t matter anymore if you pay me extra fees because just like you, I needed them, I needed your warmth, your scent to calm me, because without them, I felt like a dead battery.”  Jihoon hugged himself, trying to stop himself from shaking. “For fuck sake, I’m 24. I never knew I needed a recharge hug until you asked me for one and it felt so good I feel disappointed every time you let go.” 

All the things he’s been imagining he would say to Soonyoung for so many times are all thrown out of the window the moment he read the Prince’s message breaking up with him. 

“ _Things changed_ … when you took care of me when I got sick. You didn’t need to but you still did. When you walked into the cafe, and everyone’s eyes were on you, but you only had them on me.”  All his life he’s taking care of people. He never even realized he needed someone to take care of him too. Not until the person in front of him started doing that. An act or not, it made him realize and feel too many things.  “When you wore our cafe uniform looking hot and cute at the same time, and told everyone they can’t choose you because you’re Lee Jihoon’s, that you are mine." Jihoon's voice cracked. He prayed hard Soonyoung won't be able to hear how his voice is not the only thing cracking at that very moment. _It's his heart too._

“ _Things changed_ … when I saw you heartbroken talking about your first love, the look of betrayal and pain in your eyes when you talked about the person you trust so much.” Jihoon bit his lip, his tears not stopping anytime soon.  “It was then that I decided, on this same spot, that I would protect the stars in your eyes, that nothing could hurt you as long as I’m here.” He had kept all of these thoughts for so long, and right now, he just wants it all out.

“ _Things changed_ … when you sang to me that intimate song… About you wanting to sleep with my scent on you…” Jihoon didn’t even know that he could cry even harder, the memory of Soonyoung’s voice was soothing and yet, "Fuck you! I wasn’t able to sleep for two nights!” He could still remember every lyric... every word. 

Jihoon didn’t know how he still managed to talk with his whole body shaking, his eyes blurry, his throat getting dry, but he continued.  It’s now or never… he kept thinking.

“ _Things changed_ … when you started calling me _Juju_.” Just saying it caused his heart to clench. “That stupid pet name that makes my heart flutter.” Jihoon held his chest. “And hurt when I don’t get to hear you call me that.” He confessed, sounding so small.  "Oh, God. I didn’t know Juju will have this impact on me.” He clutched his chest tighter, the pain of not hearing Soonyoung call him that again after that night is even worse from before.

“ _Things changed_ ... when you gave me and the kids our new home when you let the kids dream freely. When you… " Jihoon trailed off when he remembered what happened that night. Stupid, stupid him, he could instantly feel the burst of a thousand stars and galaxies when he thought of that exact moment when their lips met. That one exact moment that led them to where they are right now... 

" _Things changed_ ...when you _fucking_ kissed me in that damn closet!" Jihoon wiped his tears harshly, but there’s no stopping them. "With all due respect, you’re the one who kissed me first! And God, I felt so many things, I had a hard time facing you.” Jihoon has to stop talking because his chest felt so heavy from too much crying. It felt like it could burst any moment now. But no, he should continue. This is his last chance, he thought.  “Don’t you know how scared I was?! How fucking scared I was that you’d leave me after that.” Jihoon closed his eyes. “But look at what I’m doing right now…” He heaved a shaky breath.

Yes, Lee Jihoon. This is your last chance.

“ _Things changed…_ when we’re supposed to be fooling everyone, but I…” Jihoon covered his face with his hands, “I got fooled too.” 

Jihoon slowly removed his hands from his face, hugging himself once again. He had been too busy letting his emotions out that he didn’t notice Soonyoung had come closer to him. He had his gaze down on the floor, he’s eyeing the shoes the Prince gave him remembering how he told him it would take him to the best place. Is it really? 

He’s afraid... Afraid that when he looks at his eyes, he’d find him looking at him indifferently.  Afraid that he had lost all the stars in his eyes because of him...

"I told you I have so many questions…” Jihoon spoke softly, tired with his sudden outburst. “But really, at this moment, fuck contracts, fuck the rules, fuck those questions, I...” Jihoon heaved another shaky breath, still avoiding Soonyoung’s eyes. “I only know _one_ thing.”  Jihoon closed his eyes, heaving a deep breath, before finally… finally saying what his heart had been screaming all along…  "I only know one thing and that is the fact that I...am in love with you and that’s _fucking_ real.” 

It was silent for a moment, Jihoon still hasn’t looked up, and Soonyoung weren’t even moving from his spot in front of Jihoon. 

This was it, Jihoon had fucked up everything, and this will be the last time.  He should’ve given Soonyoung what he wanted, he should’ve let him break up with him, maybe it would’ve been easier.

“Juju…” Soonyoung broke the silence. “Juju, look at me.” 

But Jihoon couldn’t, he was scared, "I know, I broke Rule # 16, I’m broke and I can’t afford to give you extra fees but I’m ready for the severe punishment—"

“Juju. I said look at me…” Soonyoung insisted.

Jihoon heaved a deep breath once again, before looking up, eyes widening as he saw Soonyoung’s eyes filled with tears too, “Look into my eyes… and say that again.” 

Jihoon couldn’t speak, it felt like he was suddenly tongue-tied as he sees Soonyoung’s eyes, with the stars shining even brighter.

“Juju… What should we do? I got fooled too.” Soonyoung said, walking closer and cupping Jihoon’s cheek. 

"W-What—" 

Jihoon was cut off when the Prince leaned down and connected their lips. Soonyoung is kissing him, with a sense of longingness when they’re just _together_ a while ago. It didn't take long before Jihoon closed his eyes and kissed the Prince back too, his arms wrapping around the latter’s neck, pulling him closer. 

The feeling of the whole universe bursting inside their chests is back, stars floating around them, everything is in place but their hearts who want to come out of their chests. They parted when their lungs demanded oxygen, their chests heaving, foreheads touching while the Prince’s hands are still holding Jihoon’s face and Jihoon’s hands are still wrapped on Soonyoung’s neck. 

"You..." 

"I’m breaking up with you, Juju," Soonyoung said, in between kisses. "I’m breaking up with you so I can date you... _for real_." 

The Prince wiped his tears and kissed Jihoon again and said the words he wanted to say for so long now.  “Lee Jihoon, be a man and take responsibility for this poor Prince’s feelings. I don’t have a glass slipper with me or a magic carpet to take you anywhere but...be my boyfriend. _My real boyfriend..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: Another set of beautiful fanarts for our beautiful couples, WonHui and SoonHoon. Thank you sooooo much, Katie and Gem. 💙 You both deserve the whole universe. Please support the fan artists. Here are the links to the original posts and to their fan art threads~ ]
> 
> [wonhui fanart](https://twitter.com/twinklestarhosh/status/1259100505982173185?s=20) by [twinklestarsoon](https://twitter.com/twinklestarsoon/status/1293561851351986179?s=20)
> 
> [soonhoon fanarts](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon/status/1256957970740436992?s=20) by [Katie_Hoon](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon/status/1300741128724111361?s=20)
> 
> so, uhh.... there are soooo many things happening in this one chapter and i believe this is the longest i have written so far. wew~ 
> 
> so a bit of angst on the first half with 95z :( then our meow ai ni couple fighting :( but hurray to cookie and cream, they’re the real MVP here. the hickeys part, the recharge, them choosing suits aaaaaa AND THE LAST PART AAAAAAAAAAAAAA OUR ROYAL COUPLE AAAAAAAAAA 
> 
> from “be my fake boyfriend” to “be my boyfriend for real” im in tears ;;;;;; i have soooo many things to say but yeah, i figured i would wait for the screams bcs this chapter sure is a turning point. uwu
> 
> screams are welcomed bcs... :) yeah, finally. fucking finally. this slow burn after 20 chapters, finallyyyyy aaaa
> 
> to everyone who guessed what jihoon meant by “break up with me” hurray~ ✨ 
> 
> i would like to thank the fanartists who gave me beautiful gifts for this chapter, katie and gem aaaa thank you so much, bbs 🥺💕 idk how to thank you both enough. i hope you have the bestest day every day. wuvv you so much~ 
> 
> and also, special thanks to mina for the *hickeys* edited pics and for beta reading. this chapter would’ve been worse if it wasn’t for her reviews uwu love you and miss you, soulsis 💕
> 
> so yeah, have a great weekend~ see you next chapter. (promise, we’ll see more of the other couples uwu)


	22. the revision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> re·vi·sion |  
> \ ri-ˈvi-zhən \
> 
> 1: an act of revising  
> 2: a result of revising: ALTERATION  
> 3: a revised version
> 
> In just one night, eight persons try to revise what the pages of this fairy tale has bestowed upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ aaaa how are y'all? i haven't recovered from what happened last chapter but yeah, we need to keep this story going. as promised, we will see more of the couples this chapter soooo yeah, i hope you enjoy this rollercoaster ride of emotions~ ^^
> 
> happy 129k words~ i want to give myself patpats. i didn't know i would be able to write 129k words in a span of few months ;_____;

**_ [An hour before the Royal Ball...]  _ **

Soonyoung was busy doing final checks for the biggest Palace event when someone knocked on his door. 

“Come in, please.” 

He thought it’s Wonwoo but when an unexpected person emerged from behind the door, he tensed but immediately relaxed.  _ It’s Prince Jeonghan.  _

The other prince looked at Soonyoung awkwardly. He pursed his lips before he finally got to talk.  “Your Highness, the Queen Mother asked me to check on you.” 

Soonyoung stared awkwardly at the older Prince too. He didn’t know what to say. He told Cheol he’ll talk to Jeonghan after knowing the truth but because he’s busy preparing for the ball, he didn’t have the chance to talk to his hyung. 

“I’m...fine.” He finally answered. 

An awkward silence passed by them. Jeonghan was about to exit the Crown Prince’s room when the latter stopped him. He also called Jeonghan by something that made the other prince froze.  “Hyung...” 

Jeonghan turned around, a smile painted on his lips, his eyes glassy. “I-It’s been long.” 

“H-Hyung...” Soonyoung repeated before he walked towards Jeonghan and engulf the other into a hug. “Hyung.” 

“Nyong...” Jeonghan couldn’t stop his tears in the end. “I...miss you.” 

Jeonghan didn’t believe it’s possible to miss someone close to you and someone you always see every day until Soonyoung drifted away from him.  The late-night talks, the Prince telling him stories, he missed all of it... 

No, he won’t ever tell how much he wants to join Jisoo, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung again whenever they see them hanging out.  He missed the old them...  Yet he figured he deserved all of that because of what he did. 

Fighting for what you feel, it’s not always good, he thought. Being true to what you feel doesn’t guarantee you of a happy ending. And so that night, when Seungcheol told him of what he feels and Jeonghan’s defenses were lowered once, he didn’t know the impact would be this huge. 

An hour before the ball but Soonyoung and Jeonghan are there inside the Crown Prince’s room just like the old times, sitting side-by-side after their little outburst over there.  The silence is broken when Soonyoung laughed. The laughter resonated with the empty room and it somehow made Jeonghan laugh too. 

“Hyung, we’re fools. How can we fight over a guy like that for years?” Soonyoung said, regretting deeply his actions after that one unfortunate night. 

“We are fools...and _in love_.” Jeonghan laughed, reminiscing how foolish he is that night. “Choi Seungcheol, that lucky bastard got two princes fighting over him. It’s not like he’s a Disney princess or something.” 

Soonyoung glanced at his hyung for a second before he averted his gaze again. “We already...talked.” 

“Hmm? Good for you then.” Jeonghan said, plainly. Soonyoung almost wants to believe it’s nothing to him not when he saw his eyes. 

“Why are you all 95-liner people that I know good at lying with their feelings?” Soonyoung accused and Jeonghan wants to disagree but he kept his mouth shut in the end. “You should talk too. He said something to me that you should know too.” 

“What’s the use?” Jeonghan replied, shaking his head. “What’s important is we...” He put a hand over the Prince’s hand and smiled genuinely. “We’re okay now. What Cheol and I had was years ago—”

“Years ago and you’re _still_ hurting.” The younger Prince corrected and it made Jeonghan flinch. 

Jeonghan hates how Soonyoung is always right.  That’s why he couldn’t see the point of why the Royal Council doesn’t believe in the Crown Prince’s capabilities. Soonyoung may seem naïve because of some of his questionable anecdotes in the past but he’s a man with endless potentials.  Soonyoung would be a great King when the time comes, Jeonghan thought. That’s why he’s warding off any political enemies who try to recruit him to their side. 

“You’re still the one who’s always right, Your Highness,” Jeonghan said with a sad smile on his face. “It’s true, I’m still hurting. But really, I don’t think I should...” Jeonghan sighed, creases started forming on his forehead. “I hurt many people with that single action. You, Jisoo...and even Cheol... I don’t think I deserve to—”

He was taken aback when Soonyoung patted him on his shoulder. “You deserve to be happy, hyung. No one deserves to wallow in guilt forever.” Soonyoung smiled at the older Prince. “You have to forgive yourself.” 

“Nyong...” Jeonghan patted the younger’s head. “I’ll forever be thankful for Jihoon and what he has done to you.” He chuckled when he caught the Prince off guard. Soonyoung is blushing. “Oh, look at that blush on your face. I just said his name.” 

“That’s the more reason you have to forgive yourself now, hyung. Other people have moved on from _that_ night. You have too.” Soonyoung encouraged. “The biggest thing Jihoon taught me, do you know what it is?” 

“What is it?” 

Soonyoung touched the star pendant hanging by his neck. “It’s to go after your happiness.” He stood up and held out a hand for Jeonghan to take. He fixed the other Prince’s tie. “Now, shall we start chasing after our own happiness now that we already fixed what’s between us, hyung?” 

What Soonyoung said made Jeonghan’s chest feel a thousand times lighter. Like a heavy weight was lifted off of his chest. He couldn’t help but pull the younger Prince into a hug again. 

“Hmm...let’s go after our _own_ happiness, Nyong.” 

👑👑👑

After Soonyoung and the Queen Mother danced and the Crown Prince officially opened the ballroom for those who want to dance, Jeonghan was anxiously trying to spot someone from the crowd.  And there, standing beside his father, looking as elegant as he is back then, wearing the confident gummy smile, he saw Seungcheol.  When their eyes met, Jeonghan felt his heart beating a thousand times faster, he found himself averting his gaze immediately. 

After an hour of dancing with the ministers’ wives he used as a distraction just so he could escape Seungcheol, he went to the wine section and asked the Palace server for a glass of wine.  His breath hitched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around but sighed in relief when he saw Jisoo smiling at him, eyes almost disappearing as it formed into tiny crescents. 

“Joshuji~ you scared me!” 

The future Royal Advisor chuckled. “Why? Expecting someone else?” He went towards the counter and asked for a glass of wine too. “Why are you alone here?” 

“I should ask you the same question,” Jeonghan replied as he sipped on his wine. 

Jisoo sat beside him, shaking his glass of wine. “I played Hong-ry Godmother to Nyong’s and Won’s boyfriends.” 

“Have you been fifth-wheeling all this time, Hong Jisoo?” Jeonghan teased as he took a good look at the guy beside him. His hair is styled and he’s wearing an elegant tux. He looks like a part of the royal family too. 

“Oh, shut up. I have my fair share of flings, okay?” Jisoo defended to which made Jeonghan snort. “Don’t flatter yourself. I haven’t moved on from you but I had fun distracting myself too. Even a little...” 

“Yeah, and I’m here distracting myself studying political science and history. Thank you for cheering me up.” They both laughed at that. 

They looked at the dance floor and saw Jihoon and Soonyoung dancing. They even smiled when they saw Soonyoung kissing Jihoon on his forehead. 

“Oh god, look at those hickeys. Those two really...wow, they must have been hungry last night.” Jisoo scrunched his nose. 

“Is this what you’ve been teaching him, Advisor Hong?” Jeonghan teased as he shook his head. 

“Of course not! You know I’m the good boy out of all the three of us.” Jisoo retorted back. 

“And I am the angel.” Jeonghan looked at Soonyoung smiling from ear-to-ear while looking at Jihoon like they’re the only ones in there. When he looked at the side, he saw Wonwoo dancing with someone too.  “Aigoo, our baby _dongsaengs_ are all grown-up. I missed a lot from them these past few years.”

“Look at Won pulling Junhui close to him like someone would snatch his boyfriend.” Jisoo clucks his tongue. 

“And here I thought he’d be the guy who won’t ever be able to date out of all the four of us.” The Prince remembered how Wonwoo is that kid who’s always holding a book, he’ll find any excuse just so he won’t be able to attend the ball.  So, seeing the young captain of the Royal Guards dancing with someone on his most hated event, it’s new. It’s definitely new. 

“The things we do for love.” Jisoo suddenly blurted out. “Prince Hani...” 

“Hmm?” 

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo and he was surprised to see the latter already staring at him, a smile plastered on his lips. “W-Why?” 

The future royal adviser went in front of him then bowed like a true gentleman that he is. “May I have this dance?” 

Jeonghan gladly accepted his friend’s hand as they started making their way into the dance floor and sway their bodies with the slow orchestra music resonating all throughout the huge ballroom.  Jisoo being the lead, his eyes made sure it would never leave the Prince’s eyes. The other isn’t saying anything. He’s just there staring at Jeonghan all throughout. 

“Do I have dirt on my face or something?” 

Jisoo chuckled. “No, there’s none. But I want to put something on your face.” 

Jeonghan froze. “And what is that?” 

The other didn’t answer him. Instead, he felt like Jisoo is leading him out of the ballroom. Several steps and he found themselves outside the Palace.  _ It’s in the garden maze... _

“Joshuji...” Jeonghan  was taken aback when Jisoo pulled him into an embrace. A warm embrace only a warm person like Jisoo could give. 

“Prince Hani, I want to put something on your face,” Jisoo said as he tightened his hug on the Prince. “I want...to put a _smile_.” 

Jeonghan felt like his heart is tearing into pieces hearing how Jisoo’s voice crack when he said that. “Joshuji...” 

“I know...” Jisoo paused, not wanting Jeonghan to know he’s crying. “I know I’m not the one who could give you that so...” He looked at the guy in front of him who’s slowly walking towards them. “...so I brought you to _someone_ who can.” 

Jeonghan tensed. His whole body went numb when he heard that. “W-What do you mean?” 

Jisoo wiped his tears and tried to wear a smile again. He’s decided. He’ll end this unrequited love. He won’t let Jeonghan feel bad going after his own happiness just because he can’t return his love.  He pulled away and held Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Hani, please be happy... _always_.” He said as he started walking away.

“C-Cheol?” Jeonghan’s voice was broken saying the name he hasn’t called like that for years. 

“Hani,” Cheol called back, a sad smile on his face while slowly walking towards Jeonghan. 

Jisoo’s heart is breaking into pieces but he promised himself it would be the last time. It would definitely be the _last_ time. 

“Goodbye, my first love.” Jisoo smiled through his tears as he took one last glance to Jeonghan finally facing someone who could make him truly happy. 

Jisoo went back to the Palace. It seems like he won’t be able to stay for the last dance. 

“Who are you kidding? Who would you even take as your last dance?” Jisoo laughed at himself as he wiped his tears.  He was on his way to his room when he found someone on the palace hallway, staring at the Prince’s portrait on the wall. 

The guy is unfamiliar, he’s wearing a mask, his hair is brown and what’s noticeable of him is the way his nose is so pointed Jisoo thought he could cut someone with it. 

“Excuse me? You are one of the guests, right?” Jisoo approached the stranger. The guy stood there proudly like some royalty of sort, Jisoo tried to remember if they invited other Princes from the neighboring countries but he couldn’t remember one. “Sorry but this hallway’s off-limits. Are you lost? Do you want me to help you go back to the ballroom?” 

The guy just shook his head. He continued staring at the portrait in front of him. “That’s _your_ Prince, right?” 

Jisoo knitted his eyebrows. Why is this guy talking like he’s not from their kingdom? “Uhh, yes. Our Prince. Are you not from here—”

The other didn’t say a thing and just walked away from Jisoo but he stopped on his tracks to say something that got the future royal adviser confused. 

“Oh, that star necklace is beautiful. I wonder _where_ he got that.” 

👑👑👑

Jeonghan watched Jisoo walk away from them, never looking back. _Not even once..._ Then, he turned his head in front of him and he found Seungcheol, staring at him with the saddest eyes he has ever seen of him. 

“C-Cheol...” 

The guy slowly walked in front of him but stopped when he’s at a distance from Jeonghan.  Cheol cautiously stood there, not really knowing what to do or what to say except to blurt out the latter’s name the same way he utters that beautiful name years ago before he left. He’s afraid he might scare Jeonghan away. He’s been noticing how the prince is avoiding him the whole night. 

“Hani...” 

He saw Jeonghan bit his lip, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he stared back at Seungcheol. Oh, how he misses those eyes. But Cheol doesn’t want to see Jeonghan crying. That’s not what he wants to see when he risked everything when he came back. 

So even if he didn’t want to, he bravely walked closer to Jeonghan to wipe away the tears he knew who’s the culprit behind.  _ It’s him...  _

“Hani, I’m sorry,” Cheol said repeatedly, engulfing the prince into a tight hug. “I-I’m sorry...” 

Jeonghan, on the other hand, has had _three_ hugs that day and he didn’t know he’d find the most comfort in this one. He betrayed his mind telling him not to let Cheol see through him again when he hugged the other back. 

Different from the night where all four of their hearts got broken, Jeonghan and Cheol are inside the complicated garden maze again but this time, they’re the only ones there.  Silence filled the two of them, just admiring the stars above them. 

“Jisoo called me here.” Seungcheol started. “I didn’t know he’d bring you here.” 

Jeonghan sighed. He didn’t know what goes on inside Jisoo’s mind. He doesn’t like hurting other people. That’s why whenever Seungcheol is mentioned for the past years, he’s trying to ignore or divert the topic to something else. 

“This maze is pretty much complicated...” Jeonghan finally talked. Just like their feelings, this maze pretty much symbolizes how he and Cheol lose each other and are trying to get out but here they are, finding each other again at the same spot. “Years ago, we walked away from each other here, we tried to run away from our own feelings but look at how we found each other at this exact same spot.” 

Cheol smiled at the metaphor. “For the record, you’re the only one who ran away from your feelings, Your Highness.” He glanced at Jeonghan who won’t even look back ay him. God, how much he wants to hold Jeonghan’s hand but he’s afraid to scare the other away again. “I _never_...wanted to run away.” 

Jeonghan froze with what the other said. He didn’t expect Cheol to say that. He cleared his throat, trying to swallow the lump formed in his throat. “B-But...you left.” Then he remembered they won’t stand a chance even if Cheol stayed. “Oh, right...it wouldn’t work out even if you didn’t.” 

“That’s the only thing I could do that night.” Seungcheol lamented. He remembered how his father has been pushing him to do something he doesn’t want to do. And he has no choice but to do what he _had_ to do. “And that is, to be honest with my feelings...to be honest with you.”  Cheol continued his story about all his Father’s plans and how it is the only choice he had that night. “I was scared I won’t be able to tell you what I feel even before I leave so I have to do that. I...didn’tknow Soonyoung will see us.” 

“Before I came here, Soonyoung and I already talked. He told me to go after my own happiness but we...” He trailed off. “We broke too _many_ hearts, Cheol.” 

“But we got ours broken too,” Cheol replied. “They got their hearts fixed. Don’t you think it’s time for us to fix ours too?” He asked, hoping the other would say yes. But knowing Jeonghan...

“How can I when I am yet to forgive myself...” Jeonghan covered his face with his palms. “You don’t know how much I’m stopping myself from hugging you the moment I saw you again but I can’t...” Jeonghan heaved a deep sigh. “I can’t...not when I am yet to forgive myself.” 

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan. After being with the latter almost half of his life, he knew Jeonghan won’t choose him... Not when he knew other people are still affected by it.  He’s always like that. Other’s happiness before himself. And Seungcheol won’t hold it against him. Not when it’s the same reason why he fell in love with him. 

“I’ll wait.” Cheol firmly said that made Jeonghan finally look at him. “Hani, I’ll wait until you forgive yourself. Until you realize that you deserve to be happy too. I’ll wait.” 

“Cheol...” 

Seungcheol lowered his head and exhaled a shaky breath, stopping the tears that are threatening to fall. In a small, quiet voice, he added, “I just want you to know that I don’t regret anything that night. And I hope that maybe...” He looked at Jeonghan who’s still looking at him. “I hope maybe...you don’t regret it too.” 

Silence filled the atmosphere. Next thing Jeonghan knew, Seungcheol is leaning his head closer to him. Truth is, he didn’t regret that night. What he regrets is not being clear with his feelings earlier so he and Soonyoung won’t have to drift apart like that.

Jeonghan closed his eyes as he felt Seungcheol’s breath on his face. But then, he was reminded of that night and before their lips could even touch, he opened his eyes and leaned away.  “I’m sorry.” 

Cheol, however, didn’t move a bit. Instead, he just kissed Jeonghan on his forehead.  “I’ll wait, Hani. I’ll wait.” 

👑👑👑

Junhui watched as Jihoon leave the ballroom. He wanted to go after him when Wonwoo grabbed him by the wrist.  “Won? Why is the Prince—”

His boyfriend just smiled at him and shook his head. “It’s time we trust them to handle their own feelings, Junnie.” 

“I swear to god if the Prince is gonna hurt my best friend—”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Trust me, he won’t. I know what he’s gonna do.” 

Junhui took a deep breath. His being overprotective of his best friend is rooted from when they were young. Being each other’s support system, without their parents by their side, he found it in him to be Jihoon’s protector. 

Now, if what Wonwoo’s saying is true, he’d gladly pass the baton to Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo rubbed his thumb on Junhui’s hands, drawing soothing circles on it. He figured that Junhui is worried about Jihoon and Soonyoung. He pulled his boyfriend and the latter just looked at him, confused. 

“Where are we going, Wonwon?” 

The other smiled. “To my hiding place every Royal Ball.” 

Wonwoo tugged Junhui to a library, full of tall shelves and thousands of books, both old and new ones. “So, it’s true, you don’t like attending the royal event, Captain Jeon.” 

The other chuckled, he’s still leading Junhui to his favorite spot. It’s the balcony, where he could see the entirety of the Palace. “Junnie, sometimes it’s better to deal with the words written in books than to deal with actual people.”

Junhui shook his head. He begs to disagree. “Wonwon, experience is always the best teacher. Try coming to a foreign country without your parents, with only a few dollars in your pocket to start a business they expect you to come up with. I’m sure your books will be put to shame.” 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Growing up here confined inside the four walls of the Palace, these are my only company. These are the only things that I could rely on to teach me something.” Wonwoo replied with a deep sigh. He may not be a part of the royal family but being in a family serving them for generations, Wonwoo is expected to be there for the Prince at all times.  So, just like Soonyoung, he didn’t get to experience a normal childhood and adolescence too.

Junhui put his index finger in between Wonwoo’s eyebrows to remove the crease. He also put his fingers on the corner of Wonwoo’s lips to lift it upwards. “Aigoo, that’s why I’m here. Isn’t it amazing how an owner of a sex shop and a righteous captain of the Royal Guards meet? We could be in fairytale books, you know.” He put a hand in front of him and gestured something like an imaginary banner. “ _The TrustWorthy and the ThrustWorthy._ ” 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but love the sound of Junhui’s giggles. His smile... the dimples... Everything about the Moon in front of him. They’re together now but he can’t help but find Junhui still mysterious. He’s been playful on the outside but when you look into those eyes, there’s something more...  And just like how the moon’s gravitational pull attracts the waves, Wonwoo is drawn to know him more. 

“Do you know why this is my favorite spot?” The royal guard asked. 

“Why?” 

Wonwoo looked up and saw the moon hiding behind the clouds. “It’s because I get to watch my favorite thing in the world.” 

Junhui looked at where Wonwoo is looking and he smiled. Jeon Wonwoo and his fascination with the moon. “Why do you love the moon so much? It’s a scam. It has no light of its own. It just emits its light from the sun.” 

Wonwoo shook his head, still admiring the celestial body. “That’s why he’s precious. Even if he has no light, he tries his best to light up the world when the sun is not there.” He then pulled Junhui closer to him. “That’s why I want to protect _him_.” He wrapped his arms around Junhui’s waist. “I want to be those clouds hiding the moon. I want him for myself.” 

“Possessive Wonwon. Is that why you brought me here?” His boyfriend teased. 

“Hmm, they’re checking _my_ Moon out, I don’t like that.” Junhui could sense the pout in Wonwoo’s voice. 

Junhui felt something warm inside his chest. Before this, every conversation he has with Wonwoo has always been composed of dirty remarks or whatnot. Now, he can’t help but blush. Wonwoo’s good at words. “Ya! Stop that. I’m not used to this kind of talk, you know.” He was startled when he felt something warm on the side of his head. 

Wonwoo kissed him on his temples. “Aigoo~ must protect.” 

Junhui nudged Wonwoo and pulled the other closer to him too. “Aigoo, I hope I could hear him say ‘ _meow ai ni_ ’ for once.” He chuckled when he felt the other froze. 

“Junnie, no.” 

“Junnie yes.” 

“No.” 

“Meow ai ni~” 

Wonwoo shook his head. “I love you too but—”

“No! Say meow ai ni too!” Junhui pouted. A total weakness. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath and in his soft voice, he finally said it.  “Meow ai ni too.” 

👑👑👑

“Lee Jihoon, be a man and take responsibility for this poor Prince’s feelings. I don’t have a glass slipper with me or a magic carpet to take you anywhere but...be my boyfriend. _My real boyfriend_."

Jihoon is crying so hard, his tears falling non-stop when he heard what Soonyoung said. This is not a dream, right? A few minutes ago, he felt like his chest is forming knots, making it hard to breathe thinking that the stars in Soonyoung’s eyes he loves so much would be gone after telling him what he truly feels.  But now... now that he’s staring right at those stars shining even brighter, Jihoon’s chest felt the lightest. It makes him want to cry more. He wrapped his arms around the Prince’s neck and engulfed him in a hug.  A tight hug as if he never wants to let go. 

In his tiny voice, he whispered against Soonyoung’s ears the answer that made both their hearts fly from too much happiness. 

“What made you think I need a glass slipper or a magic carpet?” Jihoon cried. “I only need _you_.” 

Soonyoung, feeling like his whole chest will explode any minute with Jihoon’s reply embraced the other even tighter. 

“No more bro?” 

“No more bro.” 

“No more boy-space-friend?” Soonyoung asked that finally made Jihoon chuckle. 

“I’d kick the space in the middle of that and will tie the words ‘ _boy_ ’ and ‘ _friend_ ’ so they’ll always be together,” Jihoon said as he pulled away to look at Soonyoung’s eyes again. He looked at the Prince’s face and realized just how much he loves every detail of it. 

Soonyoung wiped Jihoon’s tears and laughed. “Aigoo, scary boyfriend.” 

And the last word is enough to make Jihoon’s heart went into several backflips. He didn’t know ‘ _boyfriend’_ would be the most beautiful word at that moment. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon went back to the rooftop with two cups of instant coffee from the vending machine on both hands. He found the Prince leaning on the railings, looking up, admiring the beautiful spring night sky.  He walked towards him and heard Soonyoung sneeze. Jihoon immediately went beside him and put the coffees down. 

Jihoon rubbed his hands to create friction then put it on Soonyoung’s cold cheeks. “How long have you been standing there? What if I didn’t come?” 

Soonyoung closed his eyes every time Jihoon put his palms on his cheeks. It’s too warm... He’s longing for more. “I know you’d come. You won’t be able to ignore that message.” 

Jihoon flicked Soonyoung’s forehead when he remembered what’s written on the message. That’s true. He won’t be able to ignore that breakup message. “Who wouldn’t rush when you receive that kind of message? Do you have to make me cry first?”

Soonyoung went behind Jihoon to give him a backhug while they’re both leaning on the railway. “You’re the first who told me that when you’re drunk. I’m just following what you said, Juju.” 

Jihoon slapped his forehead. Right, he got drunk. He still couldn’t remember what he’d done that night. “Oh, god. You really won’t tell me what I did that night?” 

Soonyoung pulled away from hugging him and put his arms in front of his chest as if protecting his innocence. “Do you really want to know, Juju?” 

The other blushed then he punched the Prince’s shoulder. “I know myself! I won’t do that thing!” 

Soonyoung chuckled and went back to backhugging his boyfriend. “First, you ordered the Crown Prince to piggyback you, then you almost threw up on his car—”

“Oh my god? And Junhui didn’t even stop me?!” Jihoon asked, dumbfounded. 

“That’s the thing. You’re both drunk and Won and I spent a whole two minutes separating you from hugging each other. Do you know how much I got jealous because of that?” Soonyoung complained that got Jihoon laughing. His boyfriend is cute. “Why are you laughing?” 

“Nothing. Continue.” 

“Okay, so where were we— oh! You hugged a lamppost!” Jihoon’s jaw dropped open. He wants the ground to break in two and swallow him whole. “Then you told me for like 5 times that I look like your boyfriend. You also forbid me to call you Juju because your boyfriend will be mad. Oh! You called me hot and cute at that magazine cover. Then you asked me if I’m single because I look cute and you’d break up with your fake boyfriend and that I should be quiet because you don’t want to pay extra fees. And—” Jihoon shut him up. 

“Stop. It’s too embarrassing.” Jihoon said covering his face with his palms. “I don’t think I want to hear it anymore.”

Soonyoung, still enjoying the sight of flustered Jihoon, continued his story of a drunk and cute Juju. “Wait, we’re just getting to the best part. You told me you want something real and then you asked me to break up with you. That’s when I realized I should give you want.” He made Jihoon face him as he cupped the latter’s cheeks. “To break up with you and make it real.” 

Jihoon averted his gaze, still not used to the Prince’s intense stares. “I’m glad you didn’t misunderstand.” 

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s forehead, happy he won’t be hearing the other for an extra fee anytime soon. Their height difference is perfect for doing this. “Of course I won’t. Even if you meant it differently, I’d still do _this_. Confess to you on the day of the Royal Ball. On top of the midnight theater where I think it started all those...feelings.”

“This is where I think my feelings started growing too. From then on, I try to look for songs that would help you fall asleep, then recharge sessions felt like actual recharge sessions giving me energy. It’s all so...” Jihoon wrapped his arms on Soonyoung’s waist. “...so _magical_.” 

“I don’t know why too but ever since that midnight date I spent a lot of time thinking about you, Juju.” Soonyoung reminisced how he’ll space out and try to find an excuse to see Jihoon even when their contract says there’s a date schedule. “I even came up with that daily hibiscus delivery.” 

Jihoon remembered how funny he looks like every time he’ll try to line up every morning just to give him the hibiscus. Then, he remembered what Seungkwan told him about those flowers. “Do you even know what those flowers mean?” 

The Prince pulled away from hugging him. “I searched and it says _love_. I thought you’d know that—”

“I know it’s love but Seungkwan told me it’s short-lived.” Jihoon sighed. “That’s why I thought you’re telling me that our contract is expiring soon.” 

“Of course not! Oh my god, I didn’t know about the other meaning.” Soonyoung groaned. “The Crown Prince prohibits any hibiscus from now.” 

“But they’re beautiful.” The other commented. 

“No, I don’t want short-lived things, Juju. What if I give you an artificial one? It would last long.” 

Jihoon laughed. “It would last long but it’s fake.” He booped Soonyoung’s nose who’s already pouting. 

They stared up at the sky and saw the millions of stars above their heads. “But not all fakes are bad, right? Our fake relationship led us to where we are right now.” He kissed Jihoon on his temples. 

_ Right, not all fakes are bad. Jihoon thought.  _

A comfortable type of silence filled the whole rooftop. It was cut short, however, when Soonyoung remembered something. 

“I almost forgot!” He exclaimed. He pressed something on his phone and Jihoon gasped in surprise when the whole rooftop lit up with fairy lights, resembling tiny stars shining on the sky above them. 

“Beautiful...” Jihoon admired the beautiful lights surrounding them. He looked at Soonyoung, his eyes sparkling. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I prepared this for days, I can’t believe you almost didn’t see it.” Soonyoung shook his head. “I mean, I planned to light them up while I confess to you but you burst right into that door and started confessing everything that you feel and I can’t help but tear up, Juju. How can you be so good with words?” 

“That’s...the longest sentences I’ve uttered my whole life,” Jihoon confessed. 

Soonyoung admired the little blush on Jihoon’s face that is more visible now because of the fairy lights.  “Turn around, Juju.” 

The other knitted his eyebrows. “Huh?” 

“Turn around, I have another surprise for you.” The Prince said. 

Jihoon smiled as he slowly turned around, his back facing the Prince and his heart fluttering. “What is that—” He was cut off when he felt something cold touching the skin of his neck. When he looked at it, he found a necklace...  Soonyoung’s star necklace already hanging on his neck. 

He immediately turned around, his eyes confused. “Y-Ya, why are you—”

“This necklace is from my Mom. It protected me all these years, Juju.” Soonyoung caressed Jihoon’s face. 

“Then why are you giving it to me? It’s your mom’s and it protects you.” The other protested. 

“It’s because you are special too and besides, I’m hoping it would protect you too...from now on.” 

Jihoon stared at the star pendant suspended on his chest near his heart. This necklace is making him feel... _something_. 

“Think of that as me, Juju. I’ll protect you and you have to take care of me too.” Soonyoung smiled, eyes forming thin lines, the happiest he has seen of the Crown Prince. 

Soonyoung’s phone suddenly started ringing non-stop.  The Prince fished the phone from his pocket and he gasped in shock when he realized what time is it now. “Juju! It’s almost midnight.” 

“What? Why? Why do you look like Cinderella who has to get out of the ball?” Jihoon joked. 

“On the contrary, I’m Prince Charming who has to go back to the ball for the last dance,” Soonyoung said, already tugging Jihoon’s hand. 

“And who are you dancing with?” 

Soonyoung intertwined their hands and kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand.  “Is that even a question, Juju? Of course, it’s you.” Soonyoung winked and he added, “... _boyfriend_.” 

👑👑👑

“Captain Jeon, do you really not know where the Crown Prince is?” Queen Mother worriedly asked the Royal Guard who’s trying to contact the Prince nonstop. 

It’s just a few minutes away from the Royal Ball’s most awaited moment — _the last dance_.  For the past royalties that led the ball, the last dance meant an announcement of an impending royal engagement.  For those that are non-royalty, it’s a dance meant for their special someone. It is believed that whoever is your last dance will also be the one who’ll get to dance with you for the Royal Balls to come, meaning he’s got to be ‘ _The One_ ’. 

Wonwoo’s face delighted when Soonyoung finally answered his phone. “Your Highness, where are you?” 

“I’m already here. Focus the spotlight on the Grand Staircase.” The Prince commanded to which Wonwoo immediately complied. 

When the clock struck twelve, the grand orchestra played, signaling the last set for the royal event. The chandeliers dimmed and a spotlight focused on the Grand Staircase as per the Crown Prince’s order. 

There, everyone who attended saw the Prince in his princely robes, standing in front of another guy who’s wearing a mask but slowly took it off and it revealed a handsome face everyone knew. On his neck, a star necklace is hanging beautifully like it’s made just for him.  _ It’s the Royal Boyfriend, Lee Jihoon.  _

They are staring into each other’s eyes like they’re the only ones there. Soonyoung bowed elegantly like a true nobleman in front of the guy whom his eyes never left ever since he came.  He held out his hand in front of Jihoon and asked, “Juju, can I have this dance?” 

The audience’s breaths hitched watching as Jihoon took the Prince’s hand. And the latter led him down the Grand Staircase to the middle of the ballroom where they started dancing with the slow, mellow song the orchestra is playing. 

It signaled the crowd to find their respective partners too. Feeling touched by how Jihoon took off his mask when he came face to face with the Prince at the last dance, they took off their masks one-by-one too.  Commoners dancing with elites, not caring about social status. Gaps being little to none as they just enjoyed the last song of that beautiful event.  And so, the goal of Prince Soonyoung having the upper class, the middle class and the lower class interacting in one grand event is a success. 

Not far away from the royal couple, Wonwoo and Junhui are dancing too. They also found Jeonghan and Cheol at the corner of the dance floor, swaying their bodies too, despite the sad eyes they’re bearing. 

“Oho~ I said eyes on me only, right, Juju?” Soonyoung complained so Jihoon brought his gaze up to look at his favorite stars again. 

“You’ve worked hard, Your Highness,” Jihoon remarked when he saw how successful the royal event is. “I’m super proud of you.” 

“It’s all thanks to you,” Soonyoung replied as he looked at his home, his universe. “You knocked some sense into this idiot Prince’s head.” 

Jihoon flicked the Prince’s forehead. “No one insults my Yuyu.” 

He found the Prince blushing with the sudden mention of the pet name. “Aren’t you gonna tell me where you get that cute pet name, Juju?” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Tell me where you got Juju first.” 

The Prince leaned into Jihoon’s ears and whispered, “Secret.” 

“Then I won’t be telling you.” 

The song is ending but the feeling of Soonyoung and Jihoon from their confession of each other’s feelings is yet to subside.  Especially when they felt that the whole room stopped dancing and are now just watching them dance with each other. 

“Yuyu, I think they’re looking at...us.” 

“I think so too.” 

The crowd began chanting something and the couple’s ears felt like burning when they understood what is it. They’re asking the royal couple for a “ _kiss_ ”. 

“Oh god, why are they like this?” Soonyoung said as he pulled Jihoon closer to him, knowing that the latter is easily embarrassed and that he hates being the center of attention. “Juju, don’t—”

Jihoon tiptoed, held the Prince by his neck then with his palms, covering his lips, he kissed the Prince on his cheeks in front of so many people there. 

But the crowd is not satisfied as they started shouting something like “Give us a real kiss!” now. 

Soonyoung was surprised when he saw Jihoon looking at him, a whole galaxy of stars inside his eyes. “W-Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“Your Highness...” 

“Hmm? Why are you calling me ‘Your Highness’, boyfriend.” 

Jihoon bit his lower lip, preventing himself from smiling too much. It’s music to his ears. Hearing Soonyoung calling him boyfriend knowing it’s all true now.  “Can I ask for your permission?” He asked. 

Soonyoung looked at him, confused. “Really? Is that you, Juju? Are you asking for my permission? What is it?” 

Jihoon’s gaze went down to Soonyoung’s lips. “Can I...kiss you again?” 

Soonyoung felt like his heart is combusting watching Jihoon, the ever shy and easily flustered guy who hates being the center of attention to ask for his permission to kiss him. He remembered the first time they kissed. There’s not even a warning. 

The Prince nodded as he stopped moving their bodies. The orchestra is still playing in the background and the crowd went silent, watching the couple in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other’s eyes with so much love. 

“Let me be the one to do it, Juju.” 

And so, the crowd went wild when Soonyoung leaned down and kissed Jihoon in front of not just the whole kingdom but in front of the whole Royal Council and Royal Family too. 

👑👑👑

After the ball, Soonyoung took Jihoon to the late Queen’s chamber, far away from the other palace buildings. It’s where he first took him when Jihoon got sick before.  Jihoon told him that he must go home but Soonyoung asked him to just stay. _More Juju time, he insists._

The Prince took some of his clothes from the closet and gave it to Jihoon. “You can change into these, Juju,” Soonyoung said. “You can use the bathroom first.” 

“N-No, no. You can use the bathroom first.” Jihoon declined. 

Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon is awkwardly fidgeting with his clothes so he decided to tease him a bit. “Use it first, Juju. Or do you want us to shower together? We can also do that—”

“Okay! I’ll shower first.” Jihoon quickly sprinted towards the bathroom. 

Jihoon changed into a hoodie a size larger than his. He came out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping wet. Soonyoung saw it and he didn’t know why his heartbeat is beating abnormally. Is it because he found Jihoon adorable in his clothes? Or is it because he’s a guy with tiger instincts and that wet hair is not doing him any good.  He took a towel and walked towards Jihoon to dry the latter’s hair. 

“I...” He gulped nervously. “I just don’t want you to get sick, Juju.” 

“No, I can do that.” 

“No, let me do it.” Soonyoung insisted. 

They pushed and pulled the towel until the towel fell and they found their faces a few inches closer to each other. 

Soonyoung found himself leaning away, their ears both red, as if they didn’t just kiss each other multiple times a few hours before they’re inside that solitary quarter in the middle of the woods...alone.  _ Yes, alone... _

“Take a bath, Your Highness. You stink.” Jihoon said as he shyly looked away. 

“O-Oh yes! Yes. I have to take a bath.” Soonyoung laughed awkwardly. “I’ll take a bath, Juju, wait for me—” Their eyes widened with what he said. “No, I meant, you can sleep without me, Juju. You don’t have to wait for me.” Soonyoung went to the bathroom as quickly as he could that he almost tripped, his heart felt like combusting inside his chest. 

While Soonyoung is taking a bath, Jihoon tried to distract himself by looking at the pictures on the wall.  He found a baby picture of Soonyoung on his first birthday, holding a tiger seal. It’s a belief that whatever the baby grabs first on his first birthday party will represent who he will be in the future. 

“Cute baby tiger,” Jihoon said. 

He also saw pictures of Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, and Jisoo together. Soonyoung posing cutely while Jisoo and Jeonghan plotting something behind him then there’s Wonwoo just chilling with his book. Then another picture of Soonyoung playing with seashells on the beach. Little Soonyoung is too happy, he remembered the Prince whining about wanting to date on the beach but because of his aquaphobia, they won’t be able to do it. 

The lady on the picture to which he guessed must be the late Queen seeing how much her 10:10 eyes resemble that of Soonyoung’s. Jihoon found the need to bow and pay respect. 

“Your Majesty...” Jihoon said while looking at the picture. “Thank you for bringing Soonyoung to the world. He’s the best Prince this nation could ever have. I know you’re proud of him. I’m not a bad person. I really love your son. I hope you’ll like me too.”

Jihoon froze when he felt a hand wrapping around his waist. “Oh, you’ve met Mom!” 

Jihoon nodded. “You have her eyes.” 

Soonyoung nuzzled closer to Jihoon’s neck, his peppermint breath making Jihoon’s breath hitch. “Mom, what did he tell you?” 

“I told her you’re an idiot.” Jihoon teased to which made Soonyoung pout. 

“Mom! He’s insulting me! Should I punish him?” The Prince made tiger claws with his fingers and acted like he’s going to eat Jihoon up. “I’m gonna eat you up. Rawr~”

“Y-Ya! Are you seriously doing that in front of your Mom?” Jihoon asked, trying to run away from Soonyoung. “Tiger, behave!” 

“Mom, close your eyes for a minute. I have to punish this rude citizen.” Soonyoung said as he started running after Jihoon. 

Unfortunately, Jihoon tripped on his one foot and fell on the bed, making Soonyoung trip too. Next thing they knew, the Prince is already on top of Jihoon.  Realizing their weird position and the erratic beating of their hearts, Soonyoung immediately stood up and walked towards the couch. 

The other just looked at him, confused. “Why are you there?” 

“I’m going to sleep.” Soonyoung laughed awkwardly. 

“But you should be sleeping here on the bed.” 

“No, please. Juju, do this Prince a favor. Be my zookeeper and stop this newly-adopted tiger of yours to do something more. I can’t be on the same bed as you. God, I must be insane. I used to have a lot of self-control.” Soonyoung said without a pause, that made Jihoon’s jaw drop.

“I meant...you should be here and I should be the one there tho,” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung more embarrassed. 

So, he quickly lay down and covered himself with the blanket to prevent Jihoon from seeing his red face. “Good night, Juju!” 

It’s hilarious how these two were so nervous and shy now that they became real couples when they’ve cuddled here before and teased each other every chance they get. 

Soonyoung is counting tigers in his head when he heard Jihoon’s deep breaths. He slowly took the blanket off of his face and saw the other, unable to sleep too.  “You should sleep, Juju.” 

The other is just staring blankly at the ceiling. “I can’t sleep. I must be pathetic. My heart is beating so fast until now. It’s your fault!” 

The Prince laughed at how Jihoon is trying to sleep but failed. “Juju, sleep. I’m trying to suppress my inner tiger instincts with you being a few meters away from me. Just sleep.” 

Jihoon’s mind and heart won’t cooperate and he’s yet to travel to dreamland so he sat up. “Let’s go do something else first. Let’s go to the gym or make a run—”

“Juju, it’s 2 AM.” The Prince said. Then, he remembered that he got something to do with Jihoon. “Oh, right! I almost forgot again.” 

“What is it?” 

“Let’s do my Wish #2,” Soonyoung said as he got up and took a box out of the walk-in closet. 

Jihoon’s brows furrowed. “What is that?” 

The Prince didn’t answer but instead, he just sat beside Jihoon and lifted the cover. The other was shocked when he found his tracksuits and slipper there, together with a piece of paper.  _It’s their contract._

“Juju box,” Soonyoung said. As expected, Jihoon took his slipper and stared at it happily like a pet he hasn’t seen in years. 

“And what’s your 2nd wish?” 

Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows as he took out a fountain pen. “Prince Soonyoung’s Wish #2 is revise the contract.”

The couple found themselves crossing out the unnecessary parts of the contract. 

“Rule #1 is okay,” Soonyoung commented. “We can even see each other not just once every day.” 

“Rule #2 too.” The Prince added. “I mean, my Juju did so well tonight.” He pinched Jihoon’s cheeks that made the other blush. 

“What about Rule #3? You have Jiji day every Friday tho.” Jihoon crossed his arms. 

The Prince chuckled. “Wait? Are you jealous of my pet hamster, Juju?” 

“Who named your pet hamster, Jiji? It kinda bothers me. It’s what Junhui calls me sometimes.” Jihoon said, pouting. 

Soonyoung rubbed his nape, trying to remember. “Hmm, I think it’s Wonwoo who told me to name him, Jiji. Do you want to be formally introduced to my son next time?” 

Jihoon nodded. 

“Rules #4 and #5 are okay.” Soonyoung checked. “Rules #6 too— Ohh!” 

“Why?” 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung write something on the contract. When he looked at it, he added something to Rule #7. 

**Rule #7** — Kwon Soonyoung shall provide protection to the kids and Lee Chan _and Lee Jihoon_.

“I told you I can protect myself just fine—”

“No objections,” Soonyoung said firmly and the other has no choice but to shake his head. 

“Rule #8, okay. Rule #9...” Jihoon’s eyes widened when he remembered what Rule #9 is. “Juju, the extra jobs—”

“Oh, it’s _nothing_...” Jihoon said. “We can erase that.” He took the pen from the Prince and erased the ‘ _extra jobs_ ’.  He can’t tell about it...yet. 

Jihoon wanted to divert so he proceeded to the next rule. “Regarding this Rule #10...” He bit his lip but Soonyoung just put a hand on top of his hand. 

“It’s okay, Juju. I don’t need a date on the beach if you can’t, okay?” Soonyoung smiled, reassuringly. 

But Jihoon remembered how beautiful Soonyoung’s smile is on that one picture. He wants to give him...that smile. So, he bravely crossed out Rule #10 much to Soonyoung’s surprise. 

“Y-Ya! Juju!” 

“I want to overcome my fear of water, Yuyu. Someday...” He caressed the other’s hand. “Someday, I’ll definitely overcome my fear and take you there.” 

Soonyoung’s heart swells with what Jihoon said. He pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s temples. “Juju... what did I do in my past life to deserve you?” 

“Okay next, Rule #11 and Rule #12, cross out,” Soonyoung said as he proudly eliminated the two rules regarding privacy and skinship. “Or do you want the extra fees to remain, Juju?” 

“Idiot Yuyu, of course, I won’t. You can hold my hands, hug me, kiss me, bite me all you want—” He covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. “Oh, biting...it’s a slip of the tongue, I’m sorry.” 

“Naughty Juju.” Soonyoung teased and Jihoon elbowed him. 

**Rule #13** — _Use pet names! (A must!)_

Soonyoung encircled this rule multiple times. “I won’t let my Juju be sad again when I don’t call him Juju.” 

Jihoon facepalmed remembering his confession earlier. “So, are you telling me now where you got the Juju? It’s not from ‘ _Juju on that beat_ ’, right?” 

Soonyoung laughed. “What the hell is that?” 

“You told me it came from a song.” 

The Prince sighed then he reminisced how he came up with that pet name. “Yes, it is but not from that. It’s from a song called ‘ _Universe_ ’. I decided to take the ‘u’ in ‘ _uju_ ’ so I can be subtle.” He finally said, his ears getting red to which amused Jihoon. 

“Aigoo~ subtle. Big word, Yuyu.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Don’t tease me. Where did you even get Yuyu.” 

Jihoon cleared his throat, ears red too. No, he won't be telling Soonyoung how he came up with that cheesy pet name. Yes, it's definitely not him being sappy. “Just...somewhere.” 

“I thought you got it from Jeonghan hyung’s cat. Her name is Uyu.” Soonyoung pouted and Jihoon immediately shook his head. 

“No! No! Oh god. It’s not from that.” Jihoon took a breath. In his tiny voice, he finally confessed where he got Yuyu. “It’s from ‘ _byul_ ’. I took the ‘b’ and ‘l’ so I can be...subtle.” 

A brief silence before Soonyoung burst into laughter. “Subtle. Juju, we’re subtle!” 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon on the cheeks. “Yes, so I’m the _byul_. You are the _uju_. Damn, we’re perfect for each other.” It made Jihoon blush. 

“Rule #14 is okay. Actually, the whole kingdom knows about it.” Soonyoung said. Then they remembered how they bravely kissed in front of everyone earlier. 

They cleared their throats awkwardly. 

“Rule #15 — Valid for **ETERNITY**. (Strictly yes for extensions!!!!)” Soonyoung wrote as he winked at Jihoon. “Juju, are you reading that? You’re stuck with this handsome and sexy tiger for eternity. Are you ready for that?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. “Do I even have a choice?” 

“Juju!” 

Then they came to the last rule, the biggest rule of all. 

**R̶u̶l̶e̶ ̶#̶1̶6̶** ̶—̶ ̶ **N̶E̶V̶E̶R̶ ̶E̶V̶E̶R̶ ̶F̶A̶L̶L̶ ̶I̶N̶ ̶L̶O̶V̶E̶.̶**

“I could say, we’re both idiots for adding this rule but you’re the one who added that,” Jihoon said. “Are you that sure you won’t fall in love with me?” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Not that I’m sure I won’t fall in love with you. But before I met you, I’m sure I won’t fall in love with anybody.” He said as he crossed out the last rule harshly. 

“And why is that?” 

Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “I’ll tell you that later. That’s a kinda long story and it’s already 3 am and my Juju has to sleep.” 

Jihoon didn’t push it any further. He’ll wait until Soonyoung tells him about that. “Wait, wait. We have to seal it.” 

“With what?” 

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung’s face closer to him and smirked just like what the Prince did the first time they wrote the contract. It’s payback time, he thought.  “With a kiss!” He said then pulled Soonyoung closer into a kiss. The kiss was meant to last for just a moment not until it turned into a heated make-out session.

When they finally pulled away, Soonyoung stood up and made Jihoon lie down and tucked the latter to sleep. “Sleep, Juju. I’ll take you home tomorrow.” 

But Jihoon sat up again then patted the space next to him. “Yuyu, sleep here. I’ll sing you a [lullaby](https://open.spotify.com/track/0TCk149bpoWtPn4QjGfpel?si=3H9Ln3hnTF2SbMTbCyjX0g).” 

Soonyoung gulped nervously. “But, Juju—”

“I want cuddles, okay? Promise, this zookeeper will keep the tiger well-behaved.” Jihoon reassured then the Prince finally lay down next to him.  Jihoon lay on his side, propped his head on his hand then gave Soonyoung some pat pats. He saw the other close his eyes. 

“Juju..” 

“Hmm?” 

“Another tiger fact is they only close their eyes when they feel safe,” Soonyoung said. “You’re lullabies make me feel safe. Maybe that’s why I don’t get nightmares every time you sing to me.” 

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s forehead then whispered, “Let me sing for you every night till your nightmares get tired of visiting you.” 

Then, Jihoon started singing his heart out while caressing Soonyoung’s hair. 

_ “Out of the endless possibilities _

_ Only one miracle _

_ Has happened before our eyes _

_ So let’s be in love even more _

_ So we won’t lose this miracle _

_ You, You are my _

_ Miracle oh Miracle _

_ So precious _

_ You, You are my _

_ Miracle oh Miracle _

_ I will protect you...”  _

Being together like that, he still feels like it’s all a dream, a miracle... Jihoon promised that night that he would do anything to protect Soonyoung’s smiles.  He heard soft snores from beside him so he leaned and kissed Soonyoung’s forehead again. 

“Sleep, Yuyu. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” He bit his lip, tracing the other’s face with his index finger. 

_ “Juju, I love you~” _

_ “I love you too, Yuyu...” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: Hello lovely readers~ Here's another beautiful [fanart](https://twitter.com/BrightsideSeok/status/1256223927627636741?s=20) by [@BrightsideSeok](https://twitter.com/BrightsideSeok) dedicated to our Royal Couple. I shed tears when I first saw this seriously. I kept on thinking if I deserve all of this love. I'm so so happy this fic is making people smile just like writing this healed me. Thank you so much. Please see the other works of this artist [here](https://twitter.com/BrightsideSeok/status/1263095029305733126?s=20). She deserves all the love in the universe.]
> 
> AAAAAAAAAA please welcome our ROYAL COUPLE, Juju and Yuyu~
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's a bit angsty on the first part. yeah, my readers are always telling me i'm always hurting 95z in my fics 😅 believe me, im nooooot~ i just find their dynamics really interesting so i enjoy writing abt them so much. speaking of that, who is the mysterious man jisoo met? what would be his role in all of this?
> 
> AND WONHUI AAAAAAAA our precious kittens. i love them so much :( i really love comparing them to moon and clouds. junnie being the moon and wonwoo being the clouds protecting the moon. don't mind me being poetic with all the metaphors. i just love referring to 96z as our universe line~ 
> 
> as for our royal couple, i'm sooo soooooo sooooo happy they finally got together. yey~ the way soonyoung told minghao last chapter that he doesn't need a necklace for jihoon. yeah, it's because he'll be giving his star necklace to him ;_____; also, i want to commend soonyoung for coming up with the theme of the ball hhhhh and that lullaby aaaaa i really love "miracle" so it's hard for me not to include that as a lullaby.
> 
> if this is the calm before the storm, please don't ask me 😅 but i just want to give you heads up that the remaining chapters would be rollercoasters. like... yeah :) and updates would be weekly from now on~ so, see you every Friday, i guess~ 
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments are highly-appreciated ✨ i got a lot of comments last chapter, thank you soooo much~ 
> 
> P.S. don't forget to check out the artist's fanarts. they really deserve all the love uwu


	23. castor and pollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fine day, Prince Charming and the Royal Consort goes to a double date with the Fairy Godmother and the Knight-in-shining-armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwooo~ it's still a tough week ;_____; but i hope you, lovely people, are having the bestest days. 💕 have a lovely weekend and i hope you enjoy this floofy chapter even if... :) 
> 
> and yes, you read the summary riiiight~ it's a double date uwu
> 
> also, if you've been noticing, there are fairy tale references from the start of the fic up to now. soooo, good luck finding the easter eggs~ uwu

“Can you give me your necklace? It’s beautiful.” Soonyoung heard from a distance. When he looked around him, he found himself on that familiar beach. 

Not far away from him, there are two kids crouched down, playing with some seashells. 

“I can’t give you this. It’s protecting me.” The other kid answered. 

Soonyoung tried to walk towards them but he found himself rooted on the spot. He can’t move his whole body. 

“Mom loves the stars. I want to give it to her.” The kid pouted. 

“We both love the stars. But I...” The other kid touched the pendant on his chest. “I’m sorry, I really can’t. But if you want, I’ll go back to our home and ask my Mommy to give you one.” 

With that, the other kid stood up and jumped in surprise. “You’d do that? But where do you live? Will we ever see each other again?” 

The other kid just smiled. “If you wait, I’ll surely come. That’s a _promise_.” 

When Soonyoung felt like he can move his feet again, he didn’t think twice and just ran towards the two children. But the dream shifted into something new. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait. I-I’m sorry. Please come back.” Soonyoung found a little boy crying his heart out on the beach. When he finally got to take a look at the kid’s face, he gasped in shock.  _ It’s...him.  _

He was more startled when the kid, the little Soonyoung, held him by the wrist. “Ahjussi, make Mom and him come back. I have to tell him I don’t need the star anymore.”

“W-Who?”

Little Soonyoung was about to open his mouth to speak when Soonyoung felt his chest hurt like something is preventing him from breathing.  His vision blurred and the whole place became dark, no stars, just a raging sea in front of him. He wants to scream but no voice comes out.  There’s a big wave coming towards him when he heard someone calling him. 

“Soonyoung...” 

Soonyoung’s eyes snapped open and found Jihoon beside him gently tapping him to wake up. His forehead drenched in sweat, tears flowing from his eyes. He quickly sat up and hugged Jihoon like his life depended on it. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now. You’re safe now.” Jihoon said as he patted the prince’s back. “Is it _that_ nightmare again?” Soonyoung didn’t say a thing. He just felt the other nodding his head on his shoulder. “I’m here now, no one can hurt you now.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon went out of his room to prepare breakfast when he felt a strong pair of arms snaking around his waist. 

“Your Highness, I really think you should go to sleep at the Palace. Her Majesty might think we’re doing something here at our holy sacred house.” Jihoon heard Soonyoung laugh. 

“I told you, it’s already curfew time. I can’t go home. Plus, I got Grandmama’s permission.” The latter nuzzled closer to his neck. Jihoon shook his head. Last night, the prince is being all clingy to him, not wanting to go home until they both realized that it’s way past the Palace curfew time and the prince insisted he’ll just sleep over much to Chan’s and the kids’ surprise. “And, I can’t sleep without you now.” 

Jihoon froze when he felt Soonyoung plant a soft kiss on his neck. He immediately checked the surrounding. Luckily, it’s not yet time for the kids to wake up. He turned around so he can face Soonyoung. “Liar! You just got a nightmare while you’re beside me.”  He sighed, remembering how he woke up with Soonyoung whimpering beside him. The prince is clutching his chest, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. It’s truly a heartwrenching sight. He has to wake Soonyoung up immediately. 

Soonyoung, his face still sleepy, leaned on Jihoon’s shoulder again. “Believe me, it’s much, much worse before. I was all alone and I couldn’t tell anybody about it because it might be seen as a weakness of our enemies.” He kissed Jihoon on the neck again, the marks he left there last week for the Royal Ball already faded. “At least, I get to see you the first thing when I’m having a nightmare beside you.” 

“ _Aigoo_ , what would you do without me?” Jihoon bit his lip. It pains him to know Soonyoung has been suffering from those nightmares alone all these years. 

Soonyoung pulled away from Jihoon, his forehead creased. “No, why would you even say that!” 

Jihoon tiptoed to unfurrow the prince’s brows much to Soonyoung’s delight. “Is it painful? You look like you’re in a lot of pain earlier.” 

Soonyoung pointed to his chest. “Hurts right _here_. Feels like I’ve been pierced with a dagger or something. It also hurts my throat, trying to scream with no voice coming out.”

The other gave Soonyoung his daily pat pats. “Hmm? But you’re calling me tho.” 

The prince furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? I’m calling you?” 

Jihoon nodded. “Hmm. You’re calling me Jiji tho — Wait! Is it not me you’re calling?! Is it your hamster?” He turned around, pretending to be disappointed, and tried to prepare the instant coffee Soonyoung is always requesting. 

Soonyoung chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jihoon again. “ _Aigoo_ ~ boyfriend is jealous of my hamster.” 

“Try and call your hamster to save you, bro.” Jihoon sulked, emphasizing the word ‘ _bro_ ’. “Bro, aren’t you going back to the Palace? I’ll call Wonwoo to pick you up—” His breath hitched when Soonyoung made Jihoon face him again then kissed him on his lips abruptly, the latter’s back leaning on the counter. 

“You’re too noisy, the kids might wake up.” 

Jihoon’s ears turned red. “Y-Ya! I told you no kissing here—” _Another kiss._

“Sorry what? I can’t hear you—”

This time, it’s Soonyoung who’s taken by surprise when Jihoon pulled him by his neck and connected their lips. The prince regained his composure and kissed Jihoon while leaning over the kitchen counter, their instant coffees long forgotten. 

“Hyung, is there something to eat already—” Jihoon heard Chan’s voice and he immediately pushed Soonyoung away, resulting in them being in an awkward position by the counter. They saw Chan, a towel hanging by his shoulder and his jaw dropped open standing there. “Oh? You’re _eating_ already.” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung straightened up, thankful that it’s not the kids who saw them. 

“I-It’s morning exercise, Chan! I’m helping your hyung exercise.” Jihoon facepalmed then covered his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Oh yeah, hyung. Morning exercise that includes _eating_. A bit ironic but okay.” The younger said as he ran towards the bathroom leaving the couple standing there awkwardly. 

“Go home to the Palace, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“I think that’d be a good idea.” 

👑👑👑

“Ready for work?” Jihoon found Soonyoung struggling with his necktie. He already called Wonwoo to pick the prince up. Luckily, he’s always keeping a spare suit inside his car. 

Soonyoung pouted. “Can’t I just stay? Juju, I don’t want to work. I want to cuddle all day with my favorite pillow.” He said as he pulled Jihoon into a hug. The other pulled away fast to which made the prince whine more. 

“No. You’re going to work. You have a meeting today, right?” Jihoon fixed Soonyoung’s crooked tie. It made the other grin. “And why the hell are you grinning like a fool?” 

“It’s so...domestic. We look like a newly-wed couple.” Soonyoung replied. “I like it.” That made Jihoon blush. They truly look like a married couple with what they’re doing. “Maybe I should transfer my office here—” Jihoon shut him up. 

“No.” Jihoon chuckled. “You won’t be able to focus. Now go, our Royal Highness shall never be late.” He let go of Soonyoung’s now fixed tie. 

Soonyoung pouted. “I’m never late, okay? They’re just early.” He watched Jihoon roll his eyes and walk away from him. “Ya! Juju, where’s my kiss?” He pouted his lips and made kissy noises. 

Jihoon decided to tease the Prince. “No kiss for the whiny prince, sorry.” Then he went out of the room, wearing his cafe uniform. He smiled triumphantly when he heard Soonyoung following him behind. 

When they finally went down, the kids are already lined up in the living room, waiting for Jihoon. 

“ _Aigoo_ ~ who wants a goodbye kiss?” The kids all raised their hands much to Jihoon’s delight. “Okay, fall in line.” He shook his head when Soonyoung went in front of the line. “No cutting of the line, Your Highness. That’s bad, right children?” All of the kids nodded and the prince sadly went to the end of the line, Chan laughing at him from the side. 

“Aren’t you asking for a kiss from your hyung? Why don’t you line up too?” Soonyoung asked the younger. 

Chan crossed his arms. “Nooo~ I’m not a baby anymore. Why would I ask a kiss from him?” 

“Well, I’m his baby so I’ll line up for it, I guess,” Soonyoung replied that made Chan choke. 

“Hyuuuung!” 

“What?” 

Chan shook his head and just exited the scene. “I’ll be going now, hyung.” He told Jihoon who’s still busy giving smooches to Jiyeon and Sooyeon who’s still arguing about their homework. 

“No! Don’t go yet. I’ll be dropping you all off to your schools.” Soonyoung shouted, two kids away from Jihoon’s kiss. 

“Ya, you’ll be late.” Jihoon protested. 

Soonyoung just winked. “I told you, the Crown Prince is never late. They’re just early.” 

Then when it’s his turn for the kiss, Soonyoung bent his back, closed his eyes then pouted his lips waiting for Jihoon’s kiss. 

Jihoon sighed. He signaled the kids to come closer to the prince. “Uhmm, I think I’d prefer it if you lower your body more, Yuyu.” 

“Lower? Okay.” He lowered his body more. 

“Lower.” 

“Okay, lower.” Soonyoung lowered his body more and the next thing he knew, tiny lips started kissing him on his cheeks and on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Jiyo, Sooyeon, Jiyeon, and Soonji are attacking him with kisses. He smiled widely, feeling loved. 

Soonyoung never felt this... _home_. Before meeting Jihoon, he would always wake up to the palace maids tending to his needs. Wonwoo, telling him his schedule of the day then that’s it.  That’s a routine he managed to break through when he met Jihoon. It feels so...wonderful. He loves every single second of it. This is the kind of home he wants to wake up to every day and the kind of home he wants to fall asleep to every night. 

But he couldn’t help but be scared. Too much happiness, doesn’t it also mean that sadness is just around the corner ready to ruin everything? 

He was snapped back to reality when Jihoon held his hand out and helped Soonyoung stand up. “Let’s go? Our Royal Highness has to go to work.” 

That’s when Soonyoung realized that maybe no. Maybe no sadness could ever top what he feels for the guy in front of him right now. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon got off the royal car, ignoring the fact that everyone is staring at him. He’s the last one to be dropped off by the prince. They finished taking the kids to their school and Chan to his university like a big, happy family. 

The Prince lowered his window and called his boyfriend. “Juju!” 

The other just covered his face with his palms. “Why are you like that?” 

“You really won’t give me a goodbye kiss?” Soonyoung pouted. He’s aware of the people around them. He even heard someone squealing from a distance. 

After the ball, the whole nation seems like they supported the Royal Couple even more. They even leave cute messages for the couple every time Dispatch Royale will release an article about them.  Dispatch Royale feeds off of negative comments. He’s more than sure this nasty news site will close one of these days. They’ll grow tired of seeing the citizens’ positive comments about the Crown Prince and his boyfriend.  Add the fact that the Prince managed to get everyone’s hearts because of the success of the Royal Ball. Everyone who attended spoke nothing but praise to the royal event. 

“I need my recharge kiss, Juju.” 

Everyone around them started cheering, telling Jihoon to give the prince his goodbye kiss. The latter just facepalmed. The prince sure knows how to play his cards right. 

Jihoon got no choice but to lean and give Soonyoung a peck on the cheeks. “Happy now? Okay, bye.” He immediately ran inside the coffee shop to hide his face that is as red as a tomato. 

Soonyoung, smiling triumphantly, waved at the citizens who helped him get his recharge kiss. Then they drove straight into the palace. 

“Won, where did you stay last night?” He asked his best friend. He expected the other to make up something but he was surprised when Wonwoo answered confidently. 

“Where else?” 

“Wow, Won. I should give Junhui an award.” Soonyoung commented. “I’ll tell Junhui to invite us to his house next time. I’m the only one who doesn’t know where he lives—”

“Uhh, no.” Wonwoo cut him off. “I mean, it’s not that clean, really. I doubt you’ll like it there.” 

“Are you kidding? I survive anywhere. Wait, I’ll call Junhui now—”

“No!” Wonwoo froze when he realized he just raised his voice on the Crown Prince. “Pardon me, Your Highness. I just—”

“I knew it,” Soonyoung said that made Wonwoo gulp nervously. 

“You knew what?” His breath hitched. 

“You just want Junhui by yourself. Okay, I totally understand, Captain Jeon.” Wonwoo sighed in relief because of that. Thankfully, the prince didn’t press any further. 

When they arrived at the Palace, they went straight to the meeting hall. All of the ministers rose upon the arrival of the Crown Prince.  As per usual, they discussed some stuff about the Royal Family’s budget, some charity programs for the citizens, and Soonyoung’s continuous support for the orphanage all over the country. 

“Your Highness, are you cutting down our budget for foreign banquets?” Minister of Finance asked. “If we do this, there might be no tourists who will want to visit our country.” 

“I’m decreasing the budget for that so I could increase the minimum wage of our workers here,” Soonyoung said while reviewing some documents. 

“But, tourism is one of our source of income—”

“Then, do you want me to cut down the Royal Council’s salary instead?” That made the whole room shut up. The tiger really bared his claws. “You don’t like that, right? Well, I’m just saying we don’t need too many parties for tourists. I serve my country first before the outsiders. So, please approve that.” 

“But our tourism? Are you saying we shouldn’t care about that?”

Soonyoung just smirked at the Prime Minister. “Which is why I developed this next proposal, dear council.” He stood up and proudly unveiled what he’s been researching and planning for the past weeks. (He successfully pressed the right button) “I’m planning to build an observatory and a planetarium for our tourism.” 

The meeting ended and all of the ministers went out of the room, feeling surprised at how the Crown Prince is able to grow tiger claws that fast. 

Soonyoung is still signing some papers when he felt someone’s presence in front of him. 

“That planetarium project is the best, Your Highness.” It’s Jeonghan with a huge smile on his face, feeling proud of Soonyoung at the meeting. “Have you been researching for this?” 

“Yes, hyung.” Soonyoung smiled. “I figured I shouldn’t be the only one who could see the universe.” He joked that made Jeonghan laugh too. 

“The Crown Prince is a big boy now. I’m so proud.” Jeonghan faked a cry that received a nudge from Soonyoung. “I’ll support you all the way.” 

The younger prince’s lips lifted upwards upon hearing that. “Thank you, hyung. I really appreciate that a lot.” 

Jeonghan looked at his surrounding and when he found no one, he pinched Soonyoung’s cheek. “Anything for my favorite _dongsaeng_.” 

“Speaking of favorite, do you want to go with us? Wonwoo and I are supposed to meet Jisoo hyung.” Soonyoung asked and he noticed how Jeonghan tensed because of that. 

“Uhh, I’m actually taking my Mom to the hospital for her general checkup,” Jeonghan answered. 

“Oh? Really? That’s a shame. I thought we could hang out just like the old times.” 

Jeonghan didn’t answer and just smiled at the younger. He wishes for that too. 

“Actually, Nyong...Jisoo and I...” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung and Wonwoo went to Jisoo’s room. The older is busy cooking something. 

“Sit on the couch first. The patties will be ready soon.” Jisoo told them. However, Soonyoung walked towards him and put his head on the older’s shoulder. 

“Favorite hyuuuuung~” Soonyoung cooed. 

Jisoo rolled his eyes. “What do you want? Did you do something again? Did you fight with Jihoon again? What?” He looked at Wonwoo who just shrugged. 

“No! We didn’t fight. Can’t I call you ‘ _favorite hyung_ ’?” Soonyoung emphasized the word ‘ _favorite_ ’. 

Jeonghan told him what happened at the ball. It’s really amazing how people who seem like they’re happy all the time are the ones with the biggest hearts and the biggest scars.  They’ve known about Jisoo’s unrequited love but they never really talked about it because Jisoo is always the one comforting him or reassuring him that everything will be fine.  Little did he know, the one who says ‘ _everything will be fine_ ’ is the one who needed to hear it back the most. 

“Won, tell me what this brat did. I’m getting nervous. I’m warning you. I don’t want to pretend as you again, okay? Her Majesty already knew about it. That trick won’t be useful now.” Jisoo said as he flicked the younger’s forehead. 

“Trust me, I did nothing wrong, okay? I just want to thank you for everything.” Soonyoung said. Jisoo is more than just his future royal advisor. He’s the best _hyung_ Wonwoo and he could ever have. 

Jisoo creased his forehead. “This guy is creeping me out. Oh god, why are you like this?” He was more startled when he felt another weight on his other shoulder. It Wonwoo’s. “Not you too, Jeon Wonwoo! You two are really scaring the shit out of me.” 

“I already told you, we’re just thankful. Right, Won?” Wonwoo nodded that made Jisoo chuckle. 

“ _Aigoo,_ just tell me you missed me. You’re all busy with your boyfriends that you already forgot this hyung. Right? Right?” Jisoo told the two guys while flipping the patties. 

Soonyoung bit his lip, contemplating if he’ll gonna say it. In the end, he did. “Hyung, do you want me to set you up on a blind date? There’s this beautiful professor that is the niece of one of the ministers, maybe you could meet her sometime next week?” 

“How beautiful is she?” 

“They said she looks like Ariana Grande.” Wonwoo continued. 

The older just laughed. “You’re kidding.” He put the cooked patties on the decorated buns on the side then gently removed the heads on his shoulder. “If you’re doing this because you heard about me and Jeonghan, don’t.” The two lowered their heads. “I don’t like using other people to move on. I want to move on and heal by myself.” 

“Hyung...” 

Jisoo put the burger on Soonyoung’s mouth. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m gonna be fine. I’m Hong Jisoo.” 

That’s the reason why they’re more worried. He’s Hong Jisoo and he has this habit of being the most comfort to everyone around him but he fails to comfort his own heart. 

“By the way, did you guys invite someone from another kingdom at the ball?” Jisoo asked, remembering the strange guy he met that night. 

Soonyoung knitted his brows. “Huh? From another kingdom? No. Why?” 

“This is strange. I met a guy looking at your portrait that night. He’s asking me if you are the Prince as if he’s not from here. Plus, he told me something more suspicious.” Jisoo recalled. 

“What is it?” 

“He told me your star necklace is beautiful,” Jisoo said that made Soonyoung tense. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon went inside Junhui’s room and he was shocked when he saw Mingyu already leaving.  “Ya, why are you here?” 

The tall guy rubbed his nape. “I...took a photo of the handcuffs. You know, _new_ products.” 

“And why didn’t you call me?” Jihoon asked, confused. 

That’s when Junhui went out of the room. He bit his lower lip when he saw Jihoon.  “Jiji, why are you here early? I thought you’d be here at 8 pm?” He told Mingyu to exit the scene and the latter bid goodbye to Jihoon then headed out of the room. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there are new products? You don’t need your best model anymore?” Jihoon asked, confused as to why his best friend looks like he’s hiding something from him. “Did something happen? Wait, are you firing me already?” 

Junhui just smiled at his best friend. He took his phone and wallet from the counter and clung his arms to Jihoon. “Let’s talk about this while we do grocery. You told me it’s best friend time tonight, right? And that you have something to tell me?” 

Jihoon sighed. He promised Junhui a ‘ _best friend time_ ’ because ever since the Royal Ball, they became very busy with stuff they haven’t been able to talk lately. 

Junhui and Jihoon walked to their old neighborhood towards the grocery store. Above them, the moon is shining brightly. That’s how they spend their _best friend time_ since young. Penniless youngsters doing convenience store hoppings late at night just to talk about anything under the moon. 

“What do you want to buy?” Jihoon asked his best friend who’s busy counting his budget. 

“What? You’ll give something to me?” 

“Hmm.” 

“I want Jihoonie’s heart.” It earned a smack from Jihoon. “I was just kidding! I don’t want to deal with your jealous boy space friend’s ass.” 

It made Jihoon snort. 

“What do you want to tell me, Ji? It seems like you’re always at the headline lately. And it seems like—”

“It’s not fake anymore.” Jihoon cut him off to which made Junhui’s eyes widen in shock. 

He stopped walking then went in front of Jihoon, holding both of the shorter’s shoulders. “Tell me you’re kidding.” 

Jihoon proudly smiled. “No, we’re not kidding anymore and it’s... _real_.” 

“Realer than my tiger dildo?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “What the fuck? Why do you have to use that metaphor? You’re gross.” 

Junhui jumped up and down and made Jihoon jump too as they go in circles. “I’m so happy for you. You finally got your balls, oh god. This is history.” 

“Shut up, Moon Dirty.” Jihoon rolled his eyes but there’s fondness in his eyes as he let Junhui make him go in circles just like when they were kids. 

When the hyper kid finally got dizzy, he stopped twirling him and Jihoon. “I’m so happy for you, Jiji. But I actually kinda know it.” 

Jihoon almost choked on his own spit. “Say what?!” 

The other shrugged. “The moment you two disappeared in the middle of the ball, then came back with that spotlight and that grand last dance with a kiss in the end? I already knew you got the D.” Jihoon elbowed him. “D as in determination to confess! Why are you so dirty-minded, Ji? That’s not good for the health, okay?” 

“I’ll tell this to Wonwoo. You became Moon Dirty again.” 

“Tell him. He loves _every_ side of me.” He stuck out his tongue at Jihoon as they both giggled. However, Junhui realized something so his giggles stopped and he stared at Jihoon intently. He clung his arms into Jihoon’s again then they continued walking. 

“I’d like you to stop being ThrustWorthy’s model, Jihoon.” Junhui finally said as they reached the grocery store. 

Jihoon froze upon hearing that. “Why? Is there any problem?” 

The other shook his head. “Just...” He sighed. “I know it’s a job you can’t be proud of. And now that you’re _really_ the Crown Prince’s boyfriend, I don’t think I should let you work like this anymore.” 

Jihoon stopped Junhui from walking. “There’s a problem, right? And you won’t tell me about it? In the case of the Prince’s—” He took a deep breath. He is yet to find the courage to tell his boyfriend about his side job. He has to gather enough courage again to tell him about it. 

Junhui noticed Jihoon’s worried look on his face. “You can tell him when you already have the courage, Jihoon. It takes a lot of courage to tell this to anyone. I’m sure the prince won’t judge you but I know how you don’t like being a burden to anyone so...” He was taken aback when Jihoon hugged him. 

“It’s scary how you know me so much, Moong Joong.” 

Junhui chuckled. Jihoon is not really the clingy type but when he does, it would never fail to melt his heart. He changed his tone into a deeper one. “I am the moon, the protector of the universe.” 

It made the other laugh. “I’ll buy you lots and lots of sweet potatoes. Let’s hurry.” 

“Ooh, I have something to give you too actually,” Junhui said as he fished something out of his pocket. 

When Jihoon looked at it, he stared at Junhui in confusion. They look like paper bracelets of some sort.  “What are those?” 

Junhui grinned at him. “Let’s get the D.” 

“Moon Junhui—”

“D as in double date, Lee Jihoon!” 

👑👑👑

The next day, Jihoon spent an hour choosing what kind of clothes he’s wearing for their double date.  The Prince and he have been on multiple dates but doing a double date is certainly a first so he’s really excited. 

He found a violet and green flannel shirt in his closet. He remembered Soonyoung bought it once on their date. The prince said it’s good to buy matching clothes so they could use them in the future. 

Jihoon sent a message to his boyfriend. 

**To: Yuyu 🌠**

im wearing the purple and green flannel shirt. dont copy me. love u. 

Junhui arrived at Jihoon’s house. He’s wearing a shirt with a blue cardigan accentuating the guy’s broad shoulders.  “Jiji, let’s go~ They’re already waiting for us.” 

Jihoon looked at him, confused. “They’re already here? I haven’t seen the Royal Car tho?” 

The other just laughed. “We won’t be using the Royal Car. They’re already waiting at the bus stop.” 

The two rushed towards the bus stop and there, they saw two guys standing there, waiting for them, being crowded by people who check out the handsome prince and his equally handsome royal guard. 

Junhui cracked his knuckles. “Tell me I’m not the only one who’s disliking this sight.” He glanced to his side and found no Jihoon there. 

The other is already making his way towards Soonyoung and Wonwoo shouting at the top of his lungs, “Boyfriend!” 

Soonyoung looked to where the voice is coming from and when he saw Jihoon, he politely asked the people there to make way for him then he walked towards Jihoon and engulfed the other into a hug. 

“I told you to don’t copy me,” Jihoon said, smiling secretly to himself when he saw what his boyfriend is wearing. It’s the same flannel shirt. “Why aren’t you wearing a disguise? Do you want us to be swarmed?” 

Soonyoung kissed the top of Jihoon’s head then pulled away. “I’m proud of my boyfriend, what’s wrong with that?” It made Jihoon blush. 

“I told you to not dress so handsomely today, right?” Junhui said, his hands on his waist like a mother scolding her child. 

Wonwoo looked at what he’s wearing. It’s just a plain purple sweater. His hair is down, different from his brushed up hair when on duty. He’s also wearing his glasses. Typical boyfriend material Wonwoo. “I...can’t help it, I guess?” 

“Where’s your car? Why are you out here at the bus stop?” Jihoon asked, eyeing Soonyoung and Wonwoo. 

It’s Wonwoo who answered first. “Jisoo hyung dropped us here. I’m on a day-off so I’m not Captain Jeon today. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Moon Junhui’s boyfriend today.” He said as he put an arm over Junhui’s shoulder. The latter just playfully hit him on his chest. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. “And what about you? Don’t you dare say something like that, I’m gonna punch you—”

Too late, the Prince already pulled Jihoon closer to him then whispered against his ear. “I’m _yours_ today, Juju.” 

And that gained a punch from Jihoon. “Ohh, the bus is already here!” He exclaimed. 

Junhui whispered something to Soonyoung. “Don’t believe it when Jihoon says he hates it when you have matching clothes, Your Highness. He secretly likes these things.” He said then went to board the bus. 

The passengers gasped when they saw the Crown Prince got on the bus. Jihoon tapped his bus card twice then tugged Soonyoung to a seat at the back of the bus. 

“See, they’re all staring at you,” Jihoon said when he felt everyone’s stares at them. 

Soonyoung just smiled seeing Jihoon pouting. He put an arm over the other’s shoulder then pulled him near. “I’m only staring at _you_ tho.” It’s a success. He made Jihoon flustered for the second time. 

They arrived at their first destination. It’s the zoo. Soonyoung excitedly got off the bus, pulling Jihoon with him. 

“Your Highness! Be careful!” Wonwoo exclaimed. Junhui held his hand tighter. “Yes, I know I’m not on duty today but—”

“Let him have fun, Wonwon. And have fun too, okay?” 

Wonwoo nodded as they tried to catch up to Soonyoung and Jihoon’s pace. 

Jihoon is still attaching the admission strap to Soonyoung’s wrist but the latter is already peeking inside the zoo.  “Tell me, when did you last visited the zoo? Why are you like that?” 

Soonyoung remembered his first and last visit to the zoo. “Third grade. The first and last time I was allowed to go with others on the field trip. I ended up being banned by Queen Mother when I got lost. I was just watching the tiger that time tho.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “You and your tiger agendas.” 

They went straight to the tiger cage and that’s when Jihoon saw the stars in Soonyoung’s eyes dancing again. He’s the most excited about it. 

“He’s still there. We’re both older now, Juju.” Soonyoung pointed at the large tiger at the corner, just sitting there quietly. “A part of me is thinking it’s suffocating tho. The way he has to meet many people all his life inside this cage.”  Soonyoung felt like he could relate to what the tiger he met is feeling. Being alone all his life, being inside a cage, meeting different kinds of people. 

“I think he needs a Juju too.” He heard Jihoon say while intertwining their hands. 

The prince smiled but then he remembered another tiger fact. “Tigers don’t live in groups like lions do. They basically live alone all their lives.” He sighed but Jihoon just chuckled at how his boyfriend really sympathize with the tigers like they’re his friends. 

“Well, another tiger fact is that no two tigers have the same stripes. So stop sulking. I’m more than sure the tiger there and the tiger I am holding now have different fates. Smile now, Tiger Man.” He sighed in relief when Soonyoung’s lips curved upwards. “You should teach him ‘ _horanghae_ ’ so he could find his other half in the future.” Jihoon joked. 

“Do you think so?” 

Jihoon is just kidding but he found himself facepalming when Soonyoung went to the other side of the cage where he’s closer to the tiger. He’s with Junhui, whispering some nonsense to the poor feline. 

There are kindergarten kids staring at the two _ahjussis_ like they have gone crazy. 

“It should be horanghae.” Soonyoung insists. 

“Meow ai ni is better.” Junhui, beside him, retorted. 

“Tigers don’t meow!” 

“They can’t say _horanghae_ too!” 

Wonwoo and Jihoon just stood there watching their boyfriends argue. 

“Is this a Gemini thing?” Jihoon asked Wonwoo. 

The other is just smiling like the whipped man that he is. “I don’t know...but it’s cute.” 

Jihoon sighed. “I don’t know the three of you.” 

👑👑👑

There’s a nearby arcadeso they decided to go there too. Betting that whoever loses Tekken will have to buy their lunch. 

“But that’s unfair! You have Wonwoo!” Soonyoung whined. 

“And you have Jihoon!” Junhui retorted. 

“Let’s make this an individual fight,” Jihoon suggested. “Winner takes it all. The three losers will fulfill his wishes all day.” 

“But Juju—”

“Call?” 

Wonwoo and Junhui agreed. And Soonyoung has no choice but to say yes too. “Call.” 

The first match is Wonwoo and Soonyoung. The prince is mouthing something to his best friend. 

“Won! Won, let me win. I have to show my cool side to Juju.” 

The other just shrugged. “In case you’ve forgotten I’m not Captain Jeon today. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Moon Junhui’s boyfriend and Kwon Soonyoung’s best friend so...” He answered with a smirk as he pressed the ‘ _Start_ ’ button. 

Soonyoung gritted his teeth trying to knock out Wonwoo’s character. Junhui is cheering his boyfriend while Jihoon is looking at Soonyoung’s chubby fingers frustratedly. 

“Ya, you shouldn’t press that hard. Why are you pressing so hard? Yuyu— Ya!” Next thing he knew, The word ‘ **K.O.** ’ is already flashing on the screen. Wonwoo won. 

“Won won,” Junhui said as he kissed Wonwoo who cracked his knuckles preparing to fight Jihoon. 

“Wait! Before we start.” Jihoon stopped Wonwoo from pressing ‘ _Start_ ’. He leaned his cheek toward the prince and Soonyoung just looked at it, confused. 

“What?” Soonyoung asked, clueless. 

“Never mind.” Jihoon groaned but he was startled when Soonyoung planted a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. 

“It’s a joke. I actually understand. Goodluck, Juju~” 

Jihoon and Wonwoo’s game is a heated one. They both ended up having two wins each so they went for a rematch. However, at the second time, Jihoon lost by 3:1. 

The last match is between Junhui and Wonwoo. 

“It’s kinda expected who will win,” Jihoon whispered to Soonyoung. “Wonwoo doesn’t wish for weird things, right? 

However, Soonyoung disagreed. “I have to disagree, Juju. I don’t think Wonwoo will win this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Junhui sat and was ready to fight Wonwoo. Before starting, he winked at his boyfriend then said, “You know how much I love you, Wonwon.” 

By the end of the game, Wonwoo lost to Junhui. The latter went towards Junhui and hugged him like an excited kid that he is. “I won! I won!” 

Jihoon’s jaw dropped. “Ya! Why did you let him win?” 

“I-I’m not familiar with the characters he used. That’s why I lost.” Wonwoo replied, smiling like a fool watching Junhui dancing happily with his victory. 

Soonyoung patted Jihoon’s shoulder. “I mean, I’d do the same if you wink at me, Juju.” 

“Shut up, Yuyu. You can’t even press the buttons properly.” 

👑👑👑

It’s time for lunch. The three worried about the Prince’s taste in food but Soonyoung insists that he’d eat anywhere that there’s kimchi.  And so, Junhui and Jihoon took the two palace boys to a place a bit far from the busy streets. 

“Juju, are you sure you’re not going to murder us?” Soonyoung asked as he clings to Jihoon’s arms. 

“This looks like an alleyway where gangsters will come out,” Wonwoo commented, clinging to Junhui’s arm too. 

The two just shook their heads. “Palace boys, you really should thank us for helping you come out of where you came from,” Junhui said then stopped when they reached an old building. An old worn-out blue signage in front gives an eerie feeling. 

“This is one of the best restaurants here. It’s hidden here so only the blessed ones get to taste the best kimchi stew in the universe.” Jihoon said as he tugged the prince inside. 

When they came in, only a few people can be seen. The old _ahjummas_ serving quickly recognized Jihoon and Junhui so they took them to their usual spot. 

“How did you know about this place then?” Wonwoo asked Junhui who looked at Jihoon and they both laughed at the memory. 

“Jihoon and I are trying to escape some frat boys we fought because they called Jihoon ‘shorty’ then we found this. It’s a blessing-in-disguise.” 

Soonyoung bit his lip, learning about Jihoon’s rough childhood. He’s always being pampered inside the palace while Jihoon has to fight bullies. No doubt, he grew up being strong. 

“Where do I find these frat boys? I want to punch them straight in the face.” Soonyoung said. “Did they hurt you, Juju?” 

Junhui almost choked on his water. “It’s actually the other way around. The moment they called him shorty, he kicked their asses and two of them can’t go to class for like three days because of that. Jiji, he’s _jjang_!” 

The food finally came. It looks plainer than what Soonyoung has back in the palace but the moment it reached his palate, the stars danced in his eyes. “Wow, this is the best!” 

Jihoon smiled, feeling fulfilled that his boyfriend liked it. Then put a slice of meat on top of Soonyoung’s rice. “Eat a lot, Yuyu.” 

Junhui did the same to Wonwoo. “You too, eat a lot, Wonwon. If you don’t want me to eat you.” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung just facepalmed seeing Wonwoo blushing because of that remark. 

After lunch, they went back to the busy streets, hands intertwined. Soonyoung saw a machine on the side of the road. Like a kid, he ran towards it excitedly. 

“Juju! Juju! Look! There’s a tiger! How do I get it?” 

“It’s a claw machine. You need a coin for that.” Jihoon saw tigers, cats, and even some popular cartoon characters inside the machines. “Wait, do you even have a coin?” 

Soonyoung smiled awkwardly when he looked inside his wallet and saw paper bills, no signs of coins. He pouted at Jihoon and almost immediately, he took some coins inside his pocket and gave it to Soonyoung. 

Junhui and Wonwoo settled on the claw machine next to them. After three tries, they managed to get a small cat plushie. 

Much to Soonyoung’s dismay, it’s his fifth attempt and he still couldn’t get a single tiger for Jihoon. “Juju, wait for it. I’ll definitely give you a daughter.” 

Jihoon blushed with what he said. “W-What?!” 

Soonyoung did some stretching like he’s gonna fight someone then went back to concentrating to get the tiger plushie for Jihoon. 

“Ugh, why is this harder than my archery class?” He mumbled. 

But unfortunately, he still didn’t get it after several tries. He watched as Junhui hug Wonwoo after successfully giving him his third plushie. He breathed deeply seeing how he couldn’t even get a single one for Jihoon. 

“This is the last coin and if I didn’t get that tiger, I’ll buy this whole claw machine.” 

Soonyoung tugged Jihoon’s arms and made the latter backhug him to which made the latter protesting. “Y-Ya! What are you doing?” 

“I think I’ll do better with you there, Juju.” 

Some people are starting to recognize the prince and so, they flock and watch as he plays with the claw machine, his boyfriend backhugging him. 

He took a deep breath then pressed ‘ _Start_ ’ then carefully motioned the controller to go to the tiger he’s been eyeing since earlier. He took a deep breath again and with Jihoon as his lucky charm, the tiger was finally caught. 

He jumped up and down when he successfully took the plushie. “Juju! Juju! We made it! We made it!” 

Jihoon smiled watching Soonyoung laughing like he just won in the Olympics. “Yes, congratulations, Your Highness—” He was surprised when the Prince kissed him on the cheek in front of so many people. 

“He’s my lucky charm, right?” Soonyoung happily said pointing at Jihoon beside him while the crowd agreed. 

👑👑👑

“What should we name our daughter?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon while munching his _tteokbokki_. It’s the first time he ate this but he’s already claiming how it’s one of the best foods he has ever tasted. 

Jihoon has to wipe the sauce off of Soonyoung’s mouth because he’s chewing really sloppily. “Why do you eat _tteokbokki_ like that?” 

“Your Highness, you won’t get subscribers if you eat like that,” Junhui commented that earned a glare from Jihoon. 

“No, he’ll definitely get many viewers. It’s very charming, you know.” _No one insults his Yuyu (besides him), Jihoon thought_. It made Soonyoung smile. 

“Aha! Let’s name her _Kwon YongMaeng_! Nickname, _MaeMae_!” Soonyoung exclaimed while hugging the plushie. 

They were still talking when a kid went near them. 

“Excuse me, can we ask for your autograph?” A little boy asked the Prince. 

Soonyoung was shocked when he heard that. He crouched down then patted the kid’s head. “Are you really asking for my sign?” The kid nodded. “And why is that?” 

“Because I want to grow up like _you_.” 

Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon who’s smiling proudly at him. “Really?” He took the small paper and the crayon the kid is holding and signed it, his heart swelling from happiness. 

“Where’s your mom, little kid?” He asked the little boy. 

The little boy just shook his head then a nun suddenly approached them. “He’s one of the kids in the new orphanage you just finished building, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung hugged the boy, eyes glassy. When he pulled away, he held the kid’s cheek. “I don’t want you to grow up like me. But rather, I want you to grow up well. Can you promise that?” 

“I promise!” 

Soonyoung hugged the boy again and Wonwoo took one of the plushies he managed to get from the claw machine then gave it to the little boy. 

The Prince went back to his seat, feeling like his chest will explode. Then, he felt someone patting him on the head. 

Jihoon, beside him, is smiling at him proudly. “You’ve worked hard, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi~” 

👑👑👑

Junhui used his wish card from Soonyoung and Jihoon when they saw a group of youngsters doing busking by the Han River.  He pushed the Royal Couple to sing too. With the whole crowd cheering them on, how can these two say no? 

Apparently, the whole crowd didn’t know the Crown Prince sings too so when they started singing, they were instantly mesmerized. 

“For all the lonely people~” It’s Jihoon who sang first, looking at Soonyoung’s eyes. 

Soonyoung looked back and that’s when the crowd felt the chemistry between them. Just like how the stars aligned perfectly in the universe. No wonder, they moved everyone at the Royal Ball. “I will open up your hearts~” 

“Soaking your parched heart with my melody~” They both sang and the people can’t help but fall in love with the lovely couple. 

At the end of the song, Soonyoung hyped the crowd by asking them to join them. “Syari rarara rarirara~” He succeeded when everyone clapped their hands and sang the famous anime song with them. 

👑👑👑

After their little duet, Jihoon and Wonwoo left Soonyoung and Junhui to one of the benches to buy ice cream. (Junhui used his wish card for Wonwoo to buy him ice cream.)  Soonyoung and Junhui just sat there hugging the plushies while they watch their boyfriends cross the street to buy them ice cream. 

“Your Highness.” 

“Junhui.” 

The two Gemini boys said at the same time. In the end, Junhui gave in and told the prince to speak first. 

“Was it hard? When you were kids?” 

Junhui smiled. The Prince might be worried because of the story they shared during lunchtime. “It was _never_ easy. I know you have your fair share of rough childhood too, Your Highness. But we got each other’s back and surprise~ Here we are now so I guess you can say that it’s hard but we got by.” 

“Thank you for protecting him.” Soonyoung thanked Junhui. The guy who’s been there for Jihoon all these years. 

“We’re protecting each other so I guess it’s a tie,” Junhui replied reminiscing his and Jihoon’s teenage years. “And now, I’m gonna pass the duty to you.” 

Soonyoung’s lips curved upwards. “You know I’d do that even if he always tells me he’s strong and he doesn’t need any help.” 

“Jihoon just says that but he’s actually one of the most fragile person I’ve met. He keeps everything inside then when it’s already full, the cracks will get bigger and his walls will eventually break down.” Junhui patted the Prince on the shoulder. “So if ever you hurt my best friend, Prince or not, you know I exist, okay?” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “I should say the same for my best friend too, Moon Junhui-ssi.” 

They shook hands while laughing like crazy. 

Junhui’s phone rang so he has to stand up and answer the call. Soonyoung was left there and he was startled when someone grabbed him by the wrist.  It’s an old lady wearing different sizes of bracelets and a turban on her head. “Be careful.” 

“Huh? Ahjumma, what are you saying?” 

The lady stared into the prince’s eyes, creases formed on her forehead. “The universe _will_ be in chaos. The stars, I can’t see them.” 

Soonyoung felt shivers ran down his spine. “Ahjumma?” 

Junhui came and helped him break away from the old lady’s grip on his wrist. But her last words haunted him. 

“It’s either you who’ll be saved or you’re the one who will save.” 

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” Junhui snapped him back to reality. “Let’s go find Jihoon and Wonwoo.” 

_ The universe.  _

_ The stars. _

_ Save or be saved.  _

Soonyoung couldn’t help but be scared because of those words. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon and Wonwoo, after waiting in line, finally managed to buy ice cream for the four of them. 

“Jihoon.” 

“Hmm?” 

Wonwoo contemplated if he’ll say it but in the end, he did. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for my best friend.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. We’re the ones who have to thank you, Junhui and Jisoo hyung. You completely knocked some sense into our stubborn heads.” He chuckled. 

Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh thinking how he’ll be able to say what he’s going to say next. “I know we all have something we’re keeping from the ones we love. But Soonyoung...I really think he’ll accept you no matter what.” 

Jihoon raised a brow, hearing that from Wonwoo. However, his attention was diverted when he saw Junhui and Soonyoung on the other side of the street. Soonyoung has that weird look on his face but he quickly smiled when he spotted Jihoon looking at him. 

“Ya! Stay there!” Jihoon shouted at the top of his lungs. He just shook his head when he saw the prince already crossing the streets. 

Soonyoung's head is in a daze. He almost didn't notice when he dropped the tiger plushie he got earlier so he stopped for a moment to pick the toy up. 

Jihoon was a few steps away when he heard a loud roaring sound of a motorcycle.  When he looked to his left, he saw a motorcycle approaching them at a very high speed with no means of stopping. 

Soonyoung picked the plushie and when he raised his head, he was startled when Jihoon pushed him off of the way as a vehicle passed by them.  They both lay there on the asphalt, their hearts beating frantically inside their chests. Wonwoo and Junhui went to check the two. 

Soonyoung heard Jihoon groan from above him. “J-Jihoon... J-Jihoon.” 

Jihoon raised his head and the first thing that he does is check Soonyoung’s face and body if there are any injuries. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Soonyoung sat up, then remembered what the old lady told him a few minutes ago.  _ To save or be saved.  _

“Thank God, you’re safe!” Jihoon sobbed, thinking that if he’s any late, he won’t be able to save Soonyoung. 

The Prince couldn’t think straight, the old lady’s words ringing inside his head like a broken tape.  Then, another thought crossed his mind as he sat up and hugged sobbing Jihoon like his life depended on it.  _ To save or be saved.  _

_ ‘The Royal Curse’ _

👑👑👑

The four of them went home in awkward silence after what happened. They went to a nearby clinic to check if there are any internal injuries but lucky for them, there’s none.  Minus the scoldings from the Queen Mother when she heard what happened, Soonyoung’s mind is still in chaos as he connected what happened earlier to the Royal Curse and to what the creepy old lady told him. 

Soonyoung told Wonwoo to take Junhui home first so he can take Jihoon home. He’s refusing to let go of Jihoon’s hand, afraid that if he let go, something bad will happen again.  _He knew it._ Too much happiness equates to something sad in return too. He’s drunk with too much happiness, how could he forgot about the curse. 

“Are you mad?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung didn’t answer. He’s holding the tiger plushie with his other hand. “Why are you mad? I should be the one who’s mad? How can you cross the street carelessly like that? I told you just stay there, right? Why did you—” Jihoon is trying to suppress his anger. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days for him and it’s all ruined with just a snap. “If you have nothing more to say, let go of me.” 

He was startled when Soonyoung hugged him from behind. Different from his other backhugs, it’s much, much tighter. Like Soonyoung is desperate to hold him and never let him go.  There’s complete silence before he heard soft sobs and soft shaking from behind him. The prince is crying. “D-Don’t do that again.” 

“What?” 

“Jihoon, promise me. You won’t do that again.” Soonyoung cried, afraid that the person he’s holding right now would be taken away from him too. 

“Promise you what?” Jihoon slowly turned so he could face Soonyoung who’s crying so hard. He wiped the other’s face, his heart wrenching when he saw him cry. 

“P-Promise me you won’t save me when things like that happen again.” The prince said and Jihoon couldn’t do anything but to embrace the crying figure in front of him. “J-Jihoon, please...” 

“I can’t promise you that. If I can go back in time, I’d definitely save you over and over again.” Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s grip on his shirt tighten. “I can just promise you one thing.” He pulled away then cupped Soonyoung’s still sobbing face. “I’ll be here beside you so that thing won’t have to happen again.” Jihoon tiptoed then planted a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.  _ A kiss of reassurance.  _

When Soonyoung finally calmed down, they sat on the bench in front of Jihoon and the kids’ house, then explained about the reason behind Rule # 16. 

“That’s the main reason why I don’t want to get married to anyone. I don’t want them to be under that curse too. Great Grandpapa, Grandpapa, Papa and Mom, they’re all gone because of that myth. Why would I take the risk and marry someone too knowing about that?” Soonyoung said while Jihoon is just staring at him intently. “But you came...and I realized that I don’t mind taking the risk with you. That I don’t mind if the curse will take me—”

Jihoon shut him up with a kiss. “No one’s going to disappear. No one’s going to be taken. That curse is just a myth, nothing true, okay?” For the first time, instead of stars, he saw fear in Soonyoung’s eyes. “And if ever it’s true, we’ll face it together. We’ll protect each other no matter what.” 

“But, please. I don’t want you to protect me like that again, Juju.” He took Jihoon’s hand and kissed it. “I should be the one protecting you.” 

“I said, we’ll protect each other. I may not be a prince but I know how to protect the persons I love too, okay?” Jihoon said as he rubbed soothing circles on Soonyoung’s hand. He sighed thinking about that day. “This was supposed to be one of your happiest days. Look at it being ruined.” 

“It still is.” Soonyoung finally smiled. “Every day with you is the happiest.” And it made Jihoon’s heart flutter. 

The prince’s phone beeped. It’s a message from Wonwoo telling him to meet him at the bus stop. “Go home,” Jihoon said. 

“Can’t I sleep here?” Soonyoung pouted and Jihoon shook his head. 

“Don’t make Her Majesty more worried.” 

They stood up, holding each other’s hands as they went towards the gate of the house. Soonyoung hugged him again like a koala. “I don’t want to go home.” 

“I thought you’re a tiger, not a koala.” 

“Adopt meeee~” 

Jihoon pulled away then kissed Soonyoung again. “Go home now, please. Or I’ll be mad and won’t sing to you later.” 

Soonyoung, even if he didn’t want to, let go of Jihoon’s hand and started walking backward, waving at Jihoon sadly. “Bye, Juju. See you tomorrow and the next tomorrow and the next next tomorrow~” 

“Walk properly, idiot Yuyu! You might trip.” Jihoon chuckled. Soonyoung waved one last time and finally started walking properly. 

_ Or so he thought...  _ Because after five steps, Jihoon found Soonyoung running towards him again, his arms spread like those of an airplane. And so, he ran towards him too and received the Prince’s hug. 

“I love you, Juju~ Please, don’t let me go. Ever.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” Jihoon said as he tightened the hug.  The hug lasted for a few more minutes before the Prince finally decided to let go with a heavy heart. With a promise of unlimited lullabies later, Soonyoung finally went home. 

Jihoon went inside the house and found the kids watching a horror movie. He warned them about having nightmares then fished his phone when it vibrated, thinking it’s his clingy boyfriend again.  But it’s not.  The number was unknown. The message is blank and he has no clue as to who it is. 

“Hyung, there’s a package that came for you this morning. It’s on the counter!” Chan shouted from the living room. 

Jihoon immediately went to the kitchen counter and found a box wrapped like a birthday gift. When he opened it cautiously, he was surprised when he found a note inside.  In bold red letters, it is written: **MISS ME?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: My friend, Arianne Mae, made a Spotify playlist for this fic. AAAAAA please check this out [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2z8vTuy1laMpxu7Qns25Lr) ~]
> 
> DUNDUN DUNDUN~ *hides* hhhhh the title of this chapter is castor and pollux because of the duality of this chapter hhh doublt dates, double fluff, double emotions hhhhhh 
> 
> have i ever told you i love junhoon's best friendship ;_____; 
> 
> i love how wonwoo is sooo whipped for junhui now hhhh also, that part is a reference to that one gose episode where wonhui played and wonwoo won over everyone but junhui :) 
> 
> AAAAAA i love how wonwoo and soonyoung went to jisoo to comfort our future royal adviser too ;;;;;
> 
> the dream, what abt that dream? :) who is the true owner of that necklace ;;;;;;
> 
> AND WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS SENDER HHHHHHH IS HE RELATED TO THE ROYAL CURSE??? OH NOOOO ;____;
> 
> uwu comments and kudos are highly-appreciated, as always ✨ see you next chapter, everyone~


	24. the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some SoonHoon cuddles before our royal couple goes LDR, and Jihoon finally meeting...someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~ how's your weekend? mine's a bit greater than last week. and oh, our boys are coming back soooo I'm sooooo sooooo excited. n e waiz, we still have a few chapters left before this ends so expect more actions on the coming chapters. :) here's 10k of emotional rollercoaster ride again~ 
> 
> send me your theories on the comment section, it helps me a looooot~ 🥺

Soonyoung went home after the double date with the heaviest heart. He couldn’t find it in himself to forget everything that happened.  He tried to hide away his worries and fears in the presence of Jihoon because he didn’t want the other to worry. But if he could be honest to himself, he would _never_ want to be away from him. He just wants to watch over him all the time, to protect him, making sure that fate would not conspire against him again and take an important person in his life away from him again. 

“Your Highness, we’re here...” 

Soonyoung was snapped back out of his thoughts when he heard Wonwoo’s voice. They arrived at the palace. 

As soon as he went out of the car and entered the main palace’s premises, he saw the Queen Mother standing there, waiting for him together with Prince Jeonghan and some of the members of the council. Before the old lady could say something, they were taken aback when the prince suddenly ran into the Queen’s arms, breaking down into tears. 

“Soonyoung...” Queen Mother accidentally called the Prince by his first name in front of their subordinates because of the shock. She signaled everyone to leave the main hall, not wanting everyone to witness one of her grandson’s fragile moments. 

Soonyoung hugged his Grandmother, not caring about the other people’s eyes, his body shaking from too much crying. “G-Grandmother, please...” He sobbed. “P-Please, tell me how to break the curse.”

The Queen gasped when she heard Soonyoung talk about the curse. She was alarmed the young prince knew about their family’s old myth. She gently pulled away from him, cupping her grandson’s cheeks. “My little prince, where did you hear about this?” 

Instead of answering the question, Soonyoung clutched his grandmother’s dress, desperate. He didn’t want to lose Jihoon too. “I-I will do anything to break the curse. Just...don’t take Jihoon away from me. G-Grandmama, please...” 

Soonyoung has always been taught not to show any weakness to anyone. That being said, his own Grandmother isn’t an exception. Ever since, he doesn’t open up his struggles with his Grandmother. It’s because he knows that the old lady has been carrying enough burden on her shoulders. But now, all the walls he’s been building all came crashing down. 

This is the second time Queen Mother has seen her grandson this fragile. The first time is when he lost his mom. That was one of the darkest moments of the Royal Family, that even the old queen doesn’t want to remember.  That’s why when Soonyoung lost his memories as a child, she deemed it fate that she even prayed Soonyoung won’t regain his lost memories again. 

The Queen Mother lost her husband. After so many years, she lost her daughter-in-law then after some time, she lost her own son too. She didn’t want to lose Soonyoung too so she resorted to enclosing the prince in the safety of the four walls of the palace.  But now that she’s seeing her grandson breaking down in tears, asking her what he should do to break the curse to not lose the person that he loves, the Queen Mother couldn’t help but has her heart breaking too. ”S-Soonyoung...sssh. There’s no curse. Please, please. Don’t say that.” 

She felt the prince’s hold on her tighten. After so many years, he’s seeing Soonyoung this way again. “G-Grandmother, I’m scared. Please, help me. I-I will do anything.” 

👑👑👑

Outside the Crown Prince’s room, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Wonwoo are all waiting, looking stressed at what happened that day. 

“Won.” Jisoo and Jeonghan called at the same time so they awkwardly diverted their gazes. 

“You should go first, Your Highness.” Jisoo said. 

Jeonghan was about to argue but he’s tired so in the end, he just sighed. “I was just about to ask if you checked the plate number of the motorcycle that almost hit the prince? Why would they even drive that recklessly?” 

The captain of the Royal Guard nodded. He’s been quiet ever since earlier, feeling guilty that he wasn’t able to protect the prince. He should've stayed beside the prince at all times, he thought. “I checked and the thing is, the plate number is fake. Must be one of those illegal motorcycle owners.” 

“You didn’t see the driver’s face?” Jisoo asked. 

Wonwoo shook his head. “Everything happened so fast. The driver is wearing a black-tinted helmet too.” He hit his chest repeatedly, hoping the heavy feeling would go away. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan stopped him. They knew Wonwoo. He’s doing that thing whenever he’s feeling guilty about something. 

“Won, don’t beat yourself too much about it. Accidents happen.” Jisoo worriedly said as he held Wonwoo’s wrist. The younger’s eyes are glassy.

“Yes, Jisoo is right.” Jeonghan agreed. “Let’s be thankful Nyong is safe. Don’t be guilty about it, okay? It’s not your fault.”

Wonwoo diverted his gaze. He looked down, ashamed of himself. He deserves punishment. _He totally deserves it, he thought._ The thing about someone who’s sworn to protect is that when he failed to do so, they felt like they failed. 

“You’re thinking that you’re a failure, right?” Wonwoo raised his heard when he heard Jisoo speak. 

The older took a deep breath. “You’re off duty earlier, Captain Jeon. Please, don’t feel bad about this..” 

Jeonghan patted Wonwoo on the shoulder. “You’ve been doing a good job of protecting the prince. Don’t let this one thing affect you. Hmm?” 

“I-I...” Wonwoo’s voice broke. He’s too scarred with those ‘ _one-times_ ’.He remembered that time when Soonyoung was rushed to the hospital, _the day_ the prince erased his memories. From that day on, Wonwoo promised himself he’d protect the prince at all cost but today...he just failed.

It was that one time he got late on going to the palace to play with the prince because he got lost reading a book. That one time...and he discovered the prince unconscious in his bathroom with a high fever. 

—

“Where’s Prince Soonyoung?” Little Cheol asked Jeonghan who’s patting crying Wonwoo on his back. “Why are you crying, Won? And why are you hitting your chest? That hurts.” 

“Nyong is rushed to the hospital. He’s sick.” Jeonghan patted Wonwoo’s head. “He’s the first person who discovered Soonyoung is sick so he’s crying so hard.” 

“Ya, Won. Don’t cry. Nyong will be fine.” Jisoo said in his gentle voice as he wiped the tears of the younger and stopped him from hitting his chest. “Ya! I thought you’re emotionless. Looks like you know how to cry too.” 

Jeonghan elbowed Jisoo and shook his head when Wonwoo cried louder. 

“Don’t tell this to Soonie!”

Jeonghan crouched down and reassured Wonwoo, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep this as our little secret, Won.” 

—

The three were brought back to reality when the Queen Mother finally went out of Soonyoung’s room. She saw the three young gentlemen waiting outside who all bowed to her. 

As soon as Wonwoo saw the old queen, he knelt down, ready to be punished. “I deserve to be punished, Your Majesty.” 

The old queen just shook her head. “Why? Are you the one driving the motorcycle?” Wonwoo nibbled on his lip, he couldn’t dare meet the queen’s eyes. “Stand up, Wonwoo.” 

The said guy was shocked when the queen addressed him with his name and not as Captain Jeon. When he finally stood up, he saw the Queen Mother looking at them, strict facade gone. Only her worried face can be seen. 

“Nyong couldn’t sleep from too much crying. Maybe you could help me put him to sleep.” She said. “I’m not requesting this as the Queen Mother. I’m asking this favor as Soonyoung’s Grandmother. Can you...” The queen sighed. “Can you help this old woman out?” 

👑👑👑

The three of them entered the room and saw the prince sitting on his bed. His sobs could be heard and it’s breaking their hearts just hearing them. 

“Nyong...” It’s Jeonghan who dared spoke first. 

The moment Soonyoung saw the three of them, he tried to let out a smile but broke down in more tears.  “H-Hyung...” 

That’s the only thing Jeonghan and Jisoo needed to hear before they went near the prince and give him the tightest hug possible. 

“H-Hyung...I-I’m scared. I don’t want Jihoon to be taken away from me too.” 

“Ssssh...” Jeonghan comforted. Ever since they drifted apart, this is the first time the four of them got together again and it’s because of a crying Soonyoung. 

Ever since, the Crown Prince is really the crybaby among the four of them. Not the type where he cries over the littlest thing but the type where he makes people around him want to take care of him. 

“No one will be taken away from you, okay? Stop crying, Nyong. I’m sure Jihoon would be worried if he knew about this.” Jisoo said, wiping the tears away from the younger’s eyes. 

With the mention of Jihoon, Soonyoung stopped sobbing. He wiped his tears and tried to straighten up. “D-Don’t tell Juju about this. I don’t want him to worry.” 

“Of course, we won’t tell him.” The older prince reassured. 

Soonyoung told them about what the weird _ahjumma_ told him earlier. About the universe being in chaos. About being the one who will save or the one who will be saved. 

“Tell me that isn’t the royal curse she’s referring to. I-I’m really scared, hyung. What if—” He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to imagine all the possibilities. He’s not scared he’s the one the curse will take. He’s more afraid it’s Jihoon who will be taken away by the stupid curse. 

“Who even told you about that?” Jeonghan asked, caressing Soonyoung’s back to calm him down more. Even he is not aware of the Royal Curse Soonyoung is saying. 

The prince bit his lower lip as he gazed at the other _hyung_ beside him. Jisoo guiltily raised his hand. “I did...” He heaved a deep sigh. “I accidentally heard my Dad and Mom talking about it and I asked Soonyoung thinking he knew about it too but...” 

Jeonghan shook his head at the thought. “You should not believe everything that you hear, Nyong. That stupid curse might be something some palace personnel made up just so they could justify all the coincidental deaths of the past monarchs who ruled our country.” The prince recalled how many rumors he’s hearing every day from inside the palace. “That’s how people are. They tend to make up things when they couldn’t explain something.” 

Jisoo nodded in agreement. “That’s what I’ve been telling him. And even if it’s true, isn’t it better to face it with Jihoon together? And not just Jihoon. You have us too.” 

The Prince recalled every word Jihoon told him earlier. About them protecting each other. Jihoon promising him that he’d never let go no matter what. 

Soonyoung’s eyes shifted to Wonwoo who’s just standing there a distance away from his bed, with his head hanging low. “Y-Ya, Won. What are you doing there? Why aren’t you giving me my best friend hug?” 

The older _hyungs_ shook their heads looking at Wonwoo who’s still guilt-stricken with what happened earlier. “I...failed as your Royal Guard, Your Highness. I failed to...protect you.” 

Soonyoung remembered that time when he got sick too. The older hyungs all came crying and hugging him while Wonwoo just stood there with his head hanging low. _Jeon Wonwoo never changed a bit, he thought._

“Yes, you failed to be my Royal Guard, Captain Jeon,” Soonyoung said, his tone serious. It made Jeonghan and Jisoo shocked. 

“Ya, Nyong!” They saw Wonwoo lower his head even more. 

“You deserve a punishment.” 

Wonwoo agreed. “Yes, Sir. You can punish me. I will accept anything.” 

Jisoo and Jeonghan were about to meddle between the two when Soonyoung spoke again. 

“I’d like to punish you by being my best friend for tonight. You are to give me my best friend hug that I needed the most. No buts, that’s a Royal Order.” 

“Y-Your Highness...” 

Soonyoung sniffed and spread his arms. “I told you, it’s an order. Or I’ll tell this to Junhui.” 

Wonwoo who’s always stoic and fails to show emotions most of the time suddenly sheds a tear as he slowly walked towards Soonyoung’s bed. Jisoo and Jeonghan have to pull him and include him in a years-worth of a group hug. 

👑👑👑

The next days, Soonyoung promised Jisoo and Jeonghan not to think about the Royal Curse. Well, he can’t help but think of it from time to time but he made it a motivation to see Jihoon every day without fail.  No matter how busy, he’d always drop by Jihoon’s home and ask for a recharge that usually lasts for at least two hours before he hesitantly let go to go back to the palace for his princely duties. 

“Do you think the curse will be broken by a true love’s kiss?” Soonyoung asked on one of their cuddle sessions inside Jihoon’s room. It’s one of those nights where the prince basically pleads with his grandmother for an exception to the curfew just so he could be by Jihoon’s side just a bit longer. 

“Hmm, do you think so?” Jihoon looked up, wanting to remove all the worry lines on his boyfriend’s forehead. He then leaned his face upwards and peppered Soonyoung’s face with lots of kisses. “How many times should I keep on kissing you?” 

Soonyoung closed his eyes, indulging himself with Jihoon’s kisses. The latter stopped when he made sure he had kissed every corner of the prince’s beautiful face. 

When Soonyoung opened his eyes, he saw Jihoon playing with his fingers. “Juju, is there something bothering you? You’ve been quiet since earlier. Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Jihoon shook his head. “There’s none. I’m just tired from work.” 

Soonyoung sighed as he kissed the crown of Jihoon’s head. “ _Aigoo_ ~ hardworking Juju. Should I make Jisoo’s cafe close? I’m your boss’s boss. And you...” Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s cheek. “You are my boss. One word, I’ll make work disappear.” 

That earned a light jab on the stomach from Jihoon. “How dare you say that?” 

“You really think I won’t know that you’re working overtime at the cafe? Seriously, what’s wrong? Are you fired from your other jobs?” Soonyoung asked, clearly worried about Jihoon. 

With the mention of other jobs, Soonyoung felt Jihoon tense. “You know I’ve been wondering what that other job is. Is it hard? Are they overworking you? Is someone bothering you from that work—”

Jihoon shut him up with a kiss. “You’re too noisy. That’s why I don’t want to tell you about these things. I know you’ll overreact.” 

Soonyoung adjusted his body so he could cup Jihoon’s face. “How can I not worry when I see the bags under your eyes?” 

“In all fairness, you have bags under your eyes too. And what’s that? Are those stubbles? You’re not sleeping well these days again, right?” 

The prince chuckled. Jihoon really knows how to return the question to him. One of the things that made him drawn to Jihoon is the fact that they’re too different yet they’re also a complete mirror of each other.  Both of them carry responsibilities at their back, feeling pressured because every move they make means that there are lives that depend on their every decision. They share different yet similar burdens. 

Maybe, that’s why they’re drawn to each other too.  They’re both lonely souls who didn’t want someone to carry the burden for them. They just want someone to understand them. There’s a huge difference.  Soonyoung who’s taught not to show any weakness to anyone, even to his closest friends that he didn’t want to burden, found Jihoon who willed himself to be strong for his younger brother.  They both didn’t want to burden the people around them yet...they found each other. 

Despite the lie that connected them first, what they both experienced that seems like a complete mirror of what the other had gone through is what truly connects their hearts. 

“Juju, if you’re going through something, can you promise me that you’ll tell me _everything_? That we’ll carry the burden together?” Soonyoung asked while staring right into Jihoon’s orbs. 

Jihoon’s eyes are one of his favorite parts of Jihoon. (Next to his lips!) The other has been telling him that he loves the stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes but the prince wishes Jihoon could see what he’s seeing in his eyes too.  _ They’re the type of sparkles he’d want to stare at forever.  _

Jihoon rested his forehead on Soonyoung’s. “I can’t make any promises with you, Yuyu. I’m afraid it’d leave you heartbroken if I fail to keep one of them.” 

The prince’s brows furrowed. “Why? Are you planning on breaking one?” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Of course not! It’s just that...” He bit his lip. It’s the fact that Jihoon has this habit of keeping some of the burdens to himself especially if he thinks it’s for the better. In the end, he sighed. “Okay, okay. I _promise_.” 

Soonyoung kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “Good.” Then he pulled Jihoon again so they would be back to their cuddling position earlier. 

“In that case, do you think I won’t know you’re going overseas on the day after tomorrow? That’s why you’re here being like a giant koala tiger again?” Jihoon said and when it made Soonyoung tense, he chuckled. “So, you’re not going to tell me?” 

“Juju, it’s not that...” Soonyoung groaned. He made a mental note to smack Jisoo’s head later. It’s ironic how the older is the source of Juju news and he’s also the one supplying Jihoon what’s happening to him. “I’m actually trying to convince the council to exclude me from that trip.” 

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “And why’s that? Jisoo hyung told me it’s like a diplomatic meeting?” 

The other didn’t answer. 

“I swear to god if it’s because of me...” Getting no response from the prince means a yes. He quickly tried to untangle from the prince’s hold. “Ya, Kwon Soonyoung! What are you even thinking?” 

“Juju, I...” He took a deep breath. The reason why he doesn’t want to go on that trip is that he doesn’t like being away from Jihoon. He couldn’t find it in himself to not be scared that something might happen when he’s not with Jihoon. 

“When I said that we’ll protect each other, that doesn’t mean we’d always be like this being clingy, cuddling all day.” Jihoon scolded. “You have your duties and responsibilities. Now that you’re gaining your people’s hearts, don’t let me be a distraction to you.” Jihoon is fuming. He didn’t want Soonyoung to stray away from his duties for him. 

“You’re never a distraction to me, okay? It’s just that...” Soonyoung held his temples. “I’m scared. Besides the fact that I’m worried about you. I’m also pressured. What if I mess up? What if I—”

“I already told you I can handle myself just fine!” Jihoon shook his head. When he saw that Soonyoung lowered his head when he raised his tone a bit, he calmed himself then let Soonyoung stare at him in the eyes. “Look, Yuyu. Look at me.” The prince obliged. “You are the prince. You have your duties. I believe you’re someone who’ll do great things for this country. You know I’ve always believed in you, right? So don’t let this stupid motherfucking curse and your insecurities distract you from that goal, okay?” 

Jihoon motivated the prince because he genuinely believes that his boyfriend has the capabilities of a great ruler. He has seen what his mind, heart, and hands can do ever since he started paying attention to the Royal Family. And he can’t wait for more...

“Look, I want us to grow together as individuals, Yuyu. I want us to be the _best_ versions of ourselves. I’m working my hardest to be someone who you can be proud of...” Jihoon nibbled on his lip when he remembered his other job. Maybe it’s not the right time to tell it to him. “I...want to be with someone whom I can be proud of too.” 

Soonyoung sat up. “Of course, I want to be the Kwon Soonyoung you can be proud of too, Juju.” 

Jihoon finally smiled. “I know why you’re being worried but I can assure you that I’m really fine, okay?” Jihoon even tried to show the biggest smile he could muster. “See? See? I’m fine. I am Lee Jihoon. No one can hurt me. Now go to that overseas trip and show them what Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung can do.

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh then pinch Jihoon’s cheeks. He’s actually touched at how much this person believes in him. Who is he to disappoint someone who has that much trust in him. “Okay, I will show those royals all over the world what this tiger can do.”

Jihoon already felt proud just by hearing that. He gave Soonyoung his patpats and said, “Make us proud and come back safe, okay?” He thought about the secret he’s been wanting to tell Soonyoung. It’s not the best version of himself but he figured before one could accept you at your best, they must see you first at your worst. And Soonyoung...he deserves to see every side of Jihoon, no matter how ugly. He pulled Soonyoung into a hug and then whispered, “When you come back, I’ll tell you something, hmm?” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon decided to busy himself all day, not really looking at his phone too much. Soonyoung will only be gone for three days but he already misses him. 

The prince has been telling him to send him off that day but he told him he shouldn’t. He knows Soonyoung will be all clingy again and whine about fitting him inside his luggage so they could be together for the next three days.  _ Idiot Yuyu, he thought.  _

Seungkwan and Hansol are preparing to end their cafe duty. “Hyung! Aren’t you leaving early today?” 

“I saw the news. Why aren’t you there at the airport?” Hansol asked, already undoing the cafe apron on Seungkwan’s waist. 

“Nah, I don’t want to see my boyfriend whining telling me to fit myself in his luggage. I’ve seen enough yesterday.” Jihoon said, arranging the coffee cups on the table. Jisoo and Wonwoo would be there so he knew he didn’t have to worry. 

Last night, Soonyoung cried telling him to take care of their children. By children, he meant his son, Jiji and daughter, MaeMae.  He also told Prince Jeonghan several times to look over Jihoon while he’s away. When he looked at the maps, he saw how far Amsterdam is. That’s 11 hours and 10 minutes away from him. 

After his duty at the cafe, he went to Junhui’s house, thinking that guy would be missing his boyfriend too. 

Jihoon remembered the box he received a few days ago. Besides the note, it’s also containing a ThrustWorthy brochure. He is yet to tell it to anyone, not even Junhui. He thought it’s just one of those crazy customers.  But what crept Jihoon is the fact that he knew where his new address is. 

Jihoon knocked but was surprised when he found the door unlocked so he went inside. Junhui wasn’t at the shop receiving area so he went to look for him at the room where they’re doing photoshoots.  He heard voices talking and recognized them as Mingyu’s and Junhui’s. 

“Hyung, why aren’t you telling Jihoon hyung to model for the shop again?” He heard Mingyu ask. “I saw some comments asking why we don’t use a model anymore.” 

Jihoon froze. He’s been puzzled too as to why Junhui was asking him to suddenly stop what he’s doing all these years. He heard Junhui sigh before he answers. He heard some rustlings. It must be some packets of condoms they’re arranging. 

“I don’t want Jihoon to be linked to our shop again. He is a public image now. I’m worried if someone would know about him modeling for condoms and dildos.” 

The person listening felt something crushing his heart. Junhui really worries for him more than he’s worried about the shop. 

“Ignore those kinky bastards. It’s not like they’ll die if they don’t see someone wear the condoms before they buy from us. Jihoon is not someone they should fantasize about. He’s the Prince’s boyfriend now.” Jihoon heard Junhui add. 

“One of my biggest mistakes is dragging Jihoon into this dirty business, Gyu. I mean, it doesn’t matter for me because I’ve always had a bad reputation but Jihoon...” Another sigh from his best friend. “I shouldn’t have agreed when he first offered to be a model.” 

Jihoon is preventing himself to cry. Him being a ThrustWorthy model is his own choice. He never blames Junhui for it. Rather, he’s thankful because it has been providing food to their table for the past years. 

He heard some tap. He figured Mingyu must’ve been tapping Junhui on his back. “Hyung, I’m sure Jihoon hyung doesn’t think that way. You know him.” 

“This is why I trust you, okay? I trust you won’t tell this to anyone, hmm? Promise me or I’ll cut your dick.” Junhui threatened and he heard Mingyu chuckle. 

“Of course I won’t, hyung. I’ll take this secret to my grave.” 

Jihoon felt his heart clench with that. Junhui has been doing so much for him these past few years. What has he been doing all this time? He stepped backward and went out of Junhui’s room. Maybe, he’ll just find a solution to his problem himself. 

Jihoon decided to go home. There, he found the kids all waiting for him and Chan already cooking for them. 

“I’m home!” Jihoon called and soon after, six kids all came running to him with their arms spread, ready for a tight hug.  It’s one of the things Jihoon likes the most. Going home to your family and receiving the warmest hugs. 

“Did you do well in school today?” Jihoon asked them. He noticed that Jiyo is sulking. “Jiyo, what happened?” 

It’s Jiyeon who explained. “We have a family tree project and the kids are telling us that we won’t be able to complete it since we don’t have a family.” 

Jihoon furrowed his brows. He won’t let the kids experience what he experienced when he was young. “Who dare told you that? Where’s your family tree? Let me fix it.” 

The kids showed the family trees they made. They were all just trees, with just their pictures pasted on it. 

“Okay, I want you all to give each other picture of yourselves then put it on the fruits, okay? You are all brothers and sisters here. No one’s left behind. Now, go.” 

The kids followed what Jihoon said as he put his bag on the side. He checked his phone and there’s still no message. They’re probably still on the plane. 

“Finish?” The kids nodded. “Okay now, put Chan oppa’s picture too.” 

Soonji giggled while putting Chan’s picture in the very middle of the tree. 

Jihoon watched as Jiyo draw stars as the fruit of her tree. “What fruit is that, Little Star?” 

Jiyo smiled. “Star fruit!” Jihoon patted Jiyo’s head. 

“Okay, now...put my picture at the trunk!” Jihoon instructed. Jiyeon and Sooyeon are arguing what picture of Jihoon they’d use. 

“I think I look more handsome there.” Jihoon pointed at that one picture. And so the twins gladly glued it to the tree’s trunk. 

“Okay, well done— Yes, Woon?” 

The little boy raised his hand. “But we’re missing another picture. We need two for the trunk.” 

“I know! I know!” Jiyo excitedly raised her hand. “We should put Prince oppa’s picture beside Jihoon oppa!” 

All the kids cheered because of Jiyo’s idea while Jihoon felt his heart beating so fast in his chest.  A family tree with him and Soonyoung as the parents... _It’s...beautiful._

The kids excitedly cut Soonyoung’s photo and put it beside Jihoon’s at their own family trees.  And just like that, the kids’ family tree is complete. Jihoon smiled looking at the six family trees in front of him. He took a photo of them and sent them to Soonyoung. 

**To: Yuyu 🌠**

>> permission to use your photos, your highness. they said they need two pictures for the trunk. 

>> maybe i should’ve asked them to add jiji and maemae. 

>> have a safe flight

>> i miss you already, tiger man. 

Jihoon felt something on his cheek and he was startled when he saw Jiyo holding MaeMae in her hand, touching his cheek with the stuffed toy the Prince consider as their daughter.  “Do you miss him, Oppa?” 

Jihoon took the stuffed toy and hugged it. It’s not even a day, how can Jihoon miss Soonyoung this much?  He’s always scolding Soonyoung for being clingy but the truth is...he’s the more clingy one.  With no hesitation, he answered Jiyo’s question.  “So much.” 

And just like a joke, his phone beeped and there, he saw Soonyoung’s message to him after hours of not being able to send one. It’s a message full of ‘ _horanghae_ ’, Jihoon shook his head multiple times. 

“This tiger, really.”  Jihoon opened his ‘ _Facetime_ ’ and it revealed Soonyoung who seems like he just arrived at their hotel room.  “What the fuck is this? I told you to stop saying ‘ _horanghae_ ’.” Jihoon said, shaking his head but a fond smile painting his lips. 

Soonyoung just chuckled. “I’m trying to beat someone — Oh! And the family trees are the best! You and me...as their parents. I... _love_ that.”

“Yes, the kids need parents for their family trees so...” Jihoon tried hard not to blush. “Who are you trying to beat by the way?” 

“I watched Avengers on the plane and Iron Man said ‘ _I love you 3000_ ’ there so I’m trying to beat him by saying ‘ _Horanghae 25,920_ ’.” Soonyoung proudly said and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and that’s the first thing you did after getting out of the plane.” He laughed at Soonyoung being that adorable little shit. If it’s another person who messaged him like that, he won’t even hesitate to block.  _ But it’s Soonyoung, his adorable idiot so...  _ “Please tell me you didn’t type it one by one.” 

“Typing it one by one is the original plan.” The prince confessed and Jihoon isn’t even surprised. “Well, thanks to Jisoo hyung who taught me to copy and paste. You know how competitive I am. And...I miss you, Juju. Can you just teleport here? I need my favorite pillow.” Soonyoung pouted.

“It’s just hours, Your Highness.” Jihoon chuckled. No, he won’t tell him he misses him too that much. 

Well, not when Chan came shouting from afar.  “Hyung! Don’t believe him! He’s being teary-eyed when he saw MaeMae when he got home!” Jihoon made a mental note to smack his brother’s head later. 

“Go away, Lee Chan!” He said as he threw a pillow towards Chan’s direction. When he returned his eyes to his phone, Soonyoung is smirking at him. 

The Prince also noticed Jihoon hugging MaeMae. “You miss me that much, Juju?— Hi, MaeMae. Papi’s taking care of you, right?” 

Jihoon decided to tease the prince too as he kissed MaeMae. “Of course, she’s receiving lots of kisses from me.” 

Soonyoung started whining. “I want a kiss from Juju too! This is so not fair!” 

“What? Are you jealous of our daughter?” Jihoon said, giving kisses to the tiger stuffed toy too.  “You can kiss your screen if you want.” 

“Oh that’s a good idea!” Then Soonyoung leaned towards his phone screen with his lips in kissing position. “Kiss me, Juju.” 

“Ya! I meant that as a joke!” Jihoon facepalmed. 

“Take responsibility and give me my recharge kiss!” Soonyoung demanded and Jihoon has no choice. He looked at his surroundings first, making sure the kids are busy with what they’re doing then he slowly leaned his face near the screen too to kiss it. “H-Happy now?” 

“Jiji oppa, what are you doing?” Jihoon wanted the ground to swallow him whole when he saw the kids at his door, grinning at him. 

“Prince oppa! Hello! We miss you!” They all shouted before Jihoon could even react, they all ran towards the dining room. 

“This is all your fault!” 

“You love me anyway!” 

Then the Prince talked about his whole trip. How Wonwoo won’t budge even if he told him he’ll just go to the restroom and all. “That guy sticks to me like gum, Juju.” 

Jihoon sighed. He must still be feeling guilty because of that one incident. He wonders if how Junhui and he are doing. “Tell him to not beat himself too much for it.” 

Soonyoung nodded. “How about you? No one’s bothering you there, right?” 

The other froze with the prince’s question but nevertheless, he tried to pretend like everything’s fine. “Of course there’s none. No one would dare mess with Lee Jihoon.” 

“I’m the only one who can mess you up.” Soonyoung laughed. Oh god, Jihoon misses that laugh. “Juju, Jisoo hyung told me my sched would be so busy starting tomorrow. I’ll still be sending you messages on my free time but—”

“That’s totally fine, Yuyu,” Jihoon reassured. “Just do your best there and I’ll do my best here too.” 

“Of course,” Soonyoung said as he stared at Jihoon through his screen. “But I asked Jeonghan hyung to check up on you from time to time—”

“Why would you even bother a busy prince to check up on me. Oh god, you’re so stubborn, tiger man.” Jihoon complained. 

“I just want to make sure that your hibiscus vase won’t be filled with wilted flowers while I’m gone.” 

There’s complete silence for a few minutes. They’re just staring at each other on the screen like they’re memorizing each other’s features. 

“You should get some sleep. I don’t want my prince to go to the meeting wearing eyebags.” Jihoon reminded Soonyoung who just shook his head. 

“Juju, it’s 2 pm here, how do I sleep? You’re the one who should sleep.” Soonyoung replied then there’s silence again. None of them wants to end the call. “I should’ve left you some hickeys before I go. I don’t want anyone seeing my Juju’s neck.” 

Jihoon suddenly felt guilty when Soonyoung said that. He then remembered the package sent to him days ago containing ThrustWorthy brochures exposing his body for everyone to see. 

“Is there something wrong, Juju?” 

“I-I think you should sleep, Yuyu. You came from a long flight. I don’t want you more tired.” Jihoon said, trying to divert the topic. 

“Hmm, I want to stare at you more but I want you to get some sleep too. So, okay.” Soonyoung yawned, a sign of how tired he really is. 

“Wait, aren’t you going to ask for your lullaby?” His boyfriend questioned to which the prince just shook his head. 

“I’m afraid I might miss you more, Juju. I might come running to the airport to beg them to take me home if I hear you sing.” Soonyoung said, matter-of-factly. “Love you, Juju. If anyone bothers you, don’t hesitate to kick their balls, okay?” 

“Love you too, Yuyu. I will, don’t worry about me. I’ve kicked enough balls in the past. I’ll castrate them if ever someone bothers me.” 

They both laughed as they said their last ‘I love you’s’ before they finally ended the call. 

That night, Jihoon, while hugging MaeMae on his one arm, went to Chan’s bedroom after putting the kids to sleep. He lay down next to his younger brother and hugged him on the waist. 

“Hyuuuung~ is there something wrong?” 

Jihoon shook his head. “Chan, will you be proud of me even if...” He bit his lip. “Even if I do things that are...not normal?” 

Chan sleepily chuckled. “By _not_ normal, you meant what?” The older didn’t answer. “I’ll always be proud of you, hyung. That’s what families are for, right? Do you know my classmates have been telling me how much they admire how hardworking you are? They all want to be like you!” Chan boasted how much he tells his friends how great of a brother Jihoon is. 

“Tell them...I’m not great.” Jihoon is stopping himself from crying. “I’ve done things that are...unimaginable.” 

“Hyung? Is there a problem? Do you want to—” Jihoon snuggled closer to Chan. 

“Sleep, little dinosaur. You need sleep to grow up more, hmm?” 

Jihoon fell asleep, with a heavy heart, praying that tomorrow would be a better day. 

👑👑👑

The next morning, Jihoon woke up early to go to his work two hours earlier than his original work schedule. He wanted to help clean Jisoo’s room too.  Just when he was about to leave the house, he was surprised when he saw a car stopped in front of their gate.  It’s not just another car. It’s...one of the royal family’s car. 

Someone stepped out of the car and it revealed a familiar face. It’s Prince Jeonghan. Jihoon remembered what Soonyoung said about the older prince visiting him. He just didn’t expect it would be this early. 

“Your Highness told me you’ll be coming today. I just...didn’t expect it would be this early.” Jihoon shyly said, stunned at the beautiful figure in front of him. 

The Prince smiled and Jihoon swore it feels like he could hear angels singing just by seeing that. “Actually, it’s not just me who went to see you.” 

Jihoon looked at him, confused. But when a royal guard went out and opened the door of the car and revealed another familiar figure, the poor royal boyfriend almost choked on his own spit.  “Y-Your Majesty...” 

The Queen Mother smiled at him, but her expression is somewhat stricter and hard to read than the other members of the Royal Family Jihoon has encountered. 

“Lee Jihoon-ssi, I finally met you.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon has imagined multiple times how’s his meeting with the Queen Mother would be. He caught a glimpse of some of the dramas Junhui was watching and crying over for the past years. He has seen enough ‘ _in-laws vs boyfriends_ ’ scenes. 

Those that involve paying a lump sum of money for them to separate or an in-law spilling water to the main character’s face. That’s why he’s sitting there inside the royal car, being cautious, practicing all sorts of script that he would not separate from Soonyoung no matter how much she offers. 

“Are you thinking I have with me a bag of cash and I’ll offer them to you so you can stay away from my grandson?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened upon hearing that making Jeonghan beside him laugh. “N-No, Your Majesty.” 

“Your face says otherwise.” She added, making Jihoon gulp nervously. Soonyoung’s grandmother looks like a female version of Soonyoung. The prince got her mother’s eyes but he definitely got his cheeks and jawline from his father’s side. 

“I-I...” Jihoon blinked. “I’m sorry.” He lowered his head. 

“Mr. Jeon.” Queen Mother called and the driver of the car immediately answered. 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

When Jihoon looked to the front, he almost fell from his seat. Sitting in the driver seat is a man who looks like an older version of Jeon Wonwoo. He felt goosebumps when their eyes met. 

“Let’s go to THE8 first. I don’t want my grandson’s boyfriend to face my _friends_ with his cafe uniform.” The old queen commanded to which Mr.Jeon complied. 

Next thing he knew, they’re already in front of the fashion boutique he encountered for the third time already.  Everyone in the boutique was shocked when the Queen got off her royal car and strode inside the store with Prince Jeonghan and the royal boyfriend, Lee Jihoon. 

“Please give him something comfortable.” The Queen said. 

“B-But... I have many clothes back home. Maybe I can...” Before he could even finish what he’s saying, Minghao is already pulling him to the fitting room holding a bunch of clothes. 

_ Like Grandma, like grandson, Jihoon sighed.  _

After about 20 minutes, Jihoon’s already wearing a pastel blue sweater. They’re also back inside the car going to god-knows-where. He was fidgeting with his fingers anxiously. Soonyoung’s grandmother mentioned friends. What if she’s taking him to some elite gatherings? 

No, no. He’s not ready for stuff like that. 

“Your posture’s gonna be ruined if you sit so stiffly like that.” The Queen Mother said and Jihoon immediately sat up straight. “I meant, relax. I won’t be taking you to a public execution to behead you. Why are you acting like that?” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jihoon relaxed his shoulders. 

Jeonghan smiled at Jihoon. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’d get along with Her Majesty’s friends.”

Jihoon tried to let out a smile. “I...hope so too.” He worriedly bit his thumb, still thinking as to why he’s there inside the Queen Mother’s Royal Car. He’s also sending some telepathic signals to Soonyoung. 

‘ _Soonyoung, save me.’_

_ ‘I’m not ready for meet-the-parents.’ _

_ ‘YUYU!’ _

“Grandma, I think you scared him. Look at him looking so nervous.” 

The old queen maintained her composure while shaking her head. “How can he handle future events like this?” 

“Trust me, he’ll do good,” Jeonghan reassured. 

“You believe in everyone, my innocent boy. Don’t tell this to Soonyoung yet, okay?” 

Jeonghan nodded. 

The car finally reached their destination and Jihoon couldn’t believe it’s not some sort of a mansion or an elite venue.  _It’s a...shelter for the aged._

He glanced at the Queen Mother who’s looking at him too. “Ready to meet my friends?” 

So by friends, the Queen Mother meant not those elite women who do tea ceremonies to chitchat. She meant home for the elderly.  _That’s...very Kwon to do, Jihoon thought._

“Soonyoung isn’t here and I need another helping hand so I thought of the Royal Boyfriend.” The Queen Mother said as she stepped inside together with Jeonghan and Jihoon and her envoy. 

“She always does this with Nyong once every week,” Jeonghan whispered. “I know you’ll do good at this. Do not worry and just be yourself, Jihoon-ssi.” 

Jihoon just gave him a smile.

The volunteers bowed when they saw the Queen Mother. They gasped when they saw Jihoon standing behind her. “Proceed with the usual program. Don’t worry, I have my boys with me. They’re willing to do anything. Right, boys?” 

Jihoon and Jeonghan answered. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

An old man approached the Queen Mother. “Mr.Kang, it’s nice seeing you again.” 

“Are we going to dance again later?” He asked then his eyes shifted to the new guy standing behind her. “Who is he? What is a kid doing here?” 

Jihoon is pretending not to blush when he heard what the Queen Mother answered. “He’s Nyong Nyong’s boyfriend.” 

“What?” The old man asked. “My Nyong Nyong already has a boyfriend? Without telling me?” He crossed his arms. “Not on my watch.” He shouted at the other elders there. “Ya! Nyong Nyong’s boyfriend is here! Are we going to approve of him?!” 

Everyone started looking at Jihoon. They scrutinized him from head to toe. “We’ll see about that.” 

Jihoon pouted then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. “Aigoo~ good luck on winning their hearts.” 

“I-I thought you’re gonna help me?” 

Jeonghan just shrugged and Jihoon shook his head. He’ll definitely win the hearts of these elderly. That’s for sure. 

Well, he’s not wrong. A few hours after, he’s already flocked by the elders listening to his anecdotes, funny stories and some dad jokes everybody loved.  The Queen Mother who’s distributing some food packs was impressed at how well Jihoon has adapted to this environment and how quickly he captured the hearts of these people. 

“I told you he’s gonna do well, Grandma.” Jeonghan beside her, whispered. “Don’t you trust Nyong’s taste?” 

She has heard about Jihoon being good with kids. She didn’t know he’d be good with elders too. 

“Did Nyong Nyong really talk to the tigers like that?” One of the grandmoms asked. 

“Hmm, grandmama,” Jihoon answered as he massaged the old lady’s shoulder. Good thing he worked various jobs before so he knows a lot of things. “He taught the tigers ‘ _horanghae_ ’ as if they would be able to understand him. That idiot.” He was telling them how Soonyoung talked to the tigers with his _horanghae_ language. 

“But you love him tho!” Prince Jeonghan shouted and they all teased Jihoon. 

“Sssh, that’s a secret. I don’t like to blush.” Jihoon said, trying to hide his face. “Okay, who’s next?” 

Jihoon was startled when he saw the Queen Mother sat in front of him. “Y-Your Majesty?” 

“I think this old lady needs a massage too.” She said before she closed her eyes and let Jihoon massage her temples. 

“Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I see you’re really good at people, Jihoon.” The Queen Mother told the young guy. She thinks she could finally understand why her grandson fell for him. It’s because it’s not impossible to love him. _He’s definitely...one of a kind, she thought._

The moment Jihoon talked about how he works nonstop to bring food to the table at the Royal Breakfast, he already hit something inside the Queen Mother’s heart.  The way she saw how Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and Jihoon only at the Royal Ball, it makes her realize a lot of things.  The way how she witnessed her grandson cry his heart out begging her for a way to break the curse just so this person won’t be taken away from him. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Sorry, I’m not really that much of a help here.” 

“You did...a lot, Jihoon-ssi. A lot.” The Queen Mother said mysteriously. 

After the massage, the old man from earlier approached Jihoon again. He pulled him to a mini-stage and gave him a mic.  “I will give you my approval if you can sing our favorite song.” 

Jihoon held the mic awkwardly. “Uhh, what song?” 

Never in Jihoon’s wildest dreams did he imagine himself dancing and singing to ‘ _Three Bears Song_ ’ in front of the Queen of their nation and in front of the elderly.  Well, here goes nothing. 

He took a deep breath and started singing, “A bear family of three, lives in a house~ Papa bear, Mama bear, baby bear.” He ran towards the old man earlier. “Papa Bear is fat~” Then he went to the Queen Mother. “Mother bear is slender~” Lastly, he went to the center and did an _aegyo_. “Baby bear is too cute~ They all do well~” 

Next thing he knew, everyone is standing and cheering for him. Lee Jihoon gained everyone’s hearts and approval with the Three Bears Song. 

That day, he filled the Dispatch Royale headline again:  **Royal Boyfriend Lee Jihoon dances ‘3 Bears Song’ in the presence of Her Majesty. Is this an approval?**

Feeling happy with what he did at the shelter, Jihoon got on the royal car, his heart full. He’s sincerely happy being able to interact with the people Soonyoung has been taking care of ever since he was young.  He has a soft heart for elders too. Growing up in an orphanage, he quite understands the feeling of being...abandoned. He didn’t want to think of it that way but sometimes he really can’t help but wonder why no one came looking for him and Chan. 

Prince Jeonghan rode another car and he was surprised when it’s just him and the Queen Mother inside the car they rode earlier. 

“We’ve been taking care of the people inside the shelters all over the country for generations. Soonyoung started helping me out since he was six.” The Queen Mother opened up. 

Jihoon looked at her, puzzled. “That means...” 

She nodded. “Ever since he lost his parents.” 

Jihoon lowered his head. He remembered that night Soonyoung opened up about his parents. 

“Soonyoung might hate me for not talking much about his parents and for being distant whenever they will be mentioned but I hope he understands it’s painful for me too.” The old lady admitted. 

“He would never hate you. If anything, he told me how he understands why you’re keeping things from him.” Jihoon answered, hoping the old queen won’t be too guilty about it. 

“You both lost your parents at such a young age. I’m glad you both grew up well.” She said, then gently put her hand above Jihoon’s to which made the latter startled. “I took you with me today because...I want to know you better. I want to see what my grandson saw too. And as expected.” She took a deep breath and gave Jihoon a smile that’s different from the smile she gave him early this morning. “I am not disappointed. My grandson really has great choices and I’m glad I trusted him with that.” 

“Y-Your Majesty...” Jihoon lowered his head, thinking he doesn’t deserve the Queen’s praises. 

“When he told me he’s dating someone, I don’t really believe him at first. I believed he’d break up with you after a month or two. But when I saw how much he changes as days pass by, I realized that...my grandson is now ready to take over the throne. And that a part of it is because of you, Jihoon. So, I want to thank you for that.” The Queen Mother saw how Jihoon bit his lower lip, not really knowing what to say. 

Jihoon is overwhelmed. He didn’t know if he deserves everything that’s being said to him by the Queen Mother, considering how they started with a lie...  “I...don’t think I deserve this, Your Majesty. Your grandson...I’ve always believed he has what it takes to become a King someday.” Jihoon said, matter-of-factly. “I don’t think I have anything to do with it.” 

The Queen Mother’s smile turned even wider with what he said. He really is the right one, she thought.  “You remind me of someone, Lee Jihoon.” 

Jihoon raised his eyes to look at the Queen. “W-Who?” 

“Soonyoung’s mom.” The old lady smiled, remembering how she answered something like this too before. Jihoon blinked, stopping himself from tearing up. This day is too much for his poor heart to handle. 

“N-No, please. I don’t think it’s right to compare her to me.” 

“Mr.Jeon?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“Let’s go to the Palace.” 

Jihoon was puzzled as to why the Queen is taking him to the palace at that hour. It’s already a bit late but nevertheless, just followed. 

When they finally arrived at the palace premises, the Queen told him to follow her. Next thing he knew, he’s standing inside the palace kitchen.  The Queen asked the chefs and the other staff to leave for a moment as she took two aprons from the rack. She put one on Jihoon and the other one to herself.  She also took some of the ingredients. “What are you just standing there for? Pass me the cabbage over there and salt.” 

“Y-Yes.” Jihoon complied as he handed her the ingredients she asked. “But may I know why you took me here?”

The Queen just smiled at him. “I’ll teach you one of the royal family’s secret recipe.” 

Jihoon froze upon hearing that. “A royal family secret recipe? B-But that’s—”

“Tonight, we’re going to make Soonyoung’s favorite kimchi. I’m passing down the recipe to you so listen carefully, understood?” 

Jihoon felt overwhelmed about everything that’s happening. The Queen Mother passing down an important recipe to him...and it’s Soonyoung’s favorite.  _ He felt like everything is falling into place but it’s also isn’t...  _ There’s something inside of Jihoon that’s still disturbed... that’s still heavy... that’s still unsettled. Like he's inside the eye of a raging storm. Like... everything being on his side is something that is too good to be true. 

“Just like how I’m passing this recipe to you, I would like to trust you with my grandson’s heart, Jihoon. Will you take care of them both?” 

Nevertheless, he tried to give the Queen a smile and answered, “I-I will.” 

👑👑👑

“That prince from the kingdom of god-knows-where is really getting on my nerves,” Jisoo complained. They went out of the conference room to buy the prince some snacks. 

Wonwoo has been hesitant, insisting he’ll stay by Soonyoung’s side. He only budged when the prince said he’ll tell Junhui about him being stubborn.  It’s partly because of that but Wonwoo actually agreed because he remembered he has something to tell Jisoo.  “Hyung...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Have you ever considered increasing the salaries of your employees?” Wonwoo asked Jisoo out of the blue. The older just laughed. 

“Why are you suddenly worried about my employees’ salary?” 

Wonwoo bit his lip. “It’s just that...Jihoon...” He cleared his throat careful just so he won’t spill Jihoon’s secret job. “Well, he’s fired from his other job so, I know he’d be struggling financially. Junhui is actually...kinda worried so...” 

Jisoo ruffled Wonwoo’s hair. “Aigoo~ you know how to worry about other people outside of your duty now. I love character development. But...what type of job would even fire him at such a critical time like this? Whoever the boss, he’s so inconsiderate.” 

He was startled when Wonwoo suddenly raised his voice. “Inconsiderate?! Why would you judge the boss like that? What if he has his reasons?!” 

“Y-Ya! Why are you shouting at your hyung? Do you know Jihoon’s _other_ boss?” 

The other nibbled on his lower lip. “I-I don’t. I’m sorry, hyung. I’m just saying he might have his reasons.” He said, “Plus, you know the prince won’t stand by idly knowing this.” 

“Knowing Nyong, he might make the business close.” Jisoo chuckled, remembering how Soonyoung almost closes the Doctor Love site before. “I’m just kidding.” He ruffled Wonwoo’s hair again. “I’ll think about it, okay?” 

They were about to turn right to go to a coffee shop when Jisoo spotted a familiar figure on the crowd. He was wearing a black robe with a sash, resembling that of Soonyoung’s princely robes.  It’s that _mysterious guy_ he met at the Ball. Jisoo froze when their eyes met and the said guy smirked at him. 

“T-The audacity?!” Jisoo gulped. 

“Hyung? Why? Who did you see?” 

He passed by them and went straight to the conference room where they came from. 

Jisoo gasped. “That guy...is a prince too?” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung dove his dead tired body into his hotel bed. It’s tiring arguing with over a hundred monarchs all over the world. It’s making him dizzy. Everyone wants to prove something and honestly, it’s just...plain tiring.  He stared at the sleeping photo of Jihoon on his wallpaper. He misses Jihoon...a lot. One day already feels like...a year. One more day and he’ll most probably book a flight back home. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Wonwoo entered his room, together with Jisoo. The eldest went beside the Prince and patted his head. 

“Jihoon told me to give you your daily pat pats...so here. You’ve worked hard, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Uhh, I want the _real_ Jihoon.” He joked that made Jisoo glare at him. 

“Then go, teleport!” 

“If only I could do that.” Soonyoung sighed. “Hyung...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Should I ask Jihoon to marry me when we get home? I don’t think I’ll ever want to be away from him ever again?” Soonyoung randomly asked that made Jisoo and Wonwoo blink at him in surprise. 

“I... Soonyoung... I don’t know what to say, oh god— That’s sudden but...” Jisoo didn’t know what to say. “But if that’s what would make you happy then why not? Aigoo, Nyong Nyong is a big boy now.” 

“I’m just afraid that something might happen. I don’t know, hyung...I can’t seem to get this bad feeling out of my chest.” Soonyoung honestly opened up. There are so many things going on inside his head that he really felt like he’s going to combust any moment. 

“Nyong, you’re worried about nothing.” Jisoo tried to reassure him. 

The prince just sighed. He didn’t know what to think of anymore. 

The atmosphere is quite heavy so Wonwoo felt the need to lighten up the atmosphere.  “Your Highness, do you know what’s Amsterdam’s national animal?” Wonwoo asked, his face all serious. 

“I think it’s a lion? I’ve seen it multiple times on their crest—”

“It’s Hamsterdam.” Wonwoo cut him off, the same stoic expression on his face. 

“Did I just...hear Jeon Wonwoo joke?” Jisoo asked in horror. Soonyoung and he didn’t know how they’d react to that joke. 

“I’ve heard some Amsterdam jokes from the other royal guards earlier. I figured I should share it with you, Your Highness.” Wonwoo replied that made Jisoo and Soonyoung choke. 

“What?!” 

“Wow, I never knew I’d use Jeon Wonwoo and joke together in one sentence. Wow.” Jisoo slow clapped. 

“I have another but if you don’t want then—”

“We’re kidding! We’d love to hear your joke, Won. Please continue!” Jisoo teased. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat and recalled what he heard earlier. His eyes brighten up when he remembered one. “Where do hamsters live?” 

Soonyoung smirked. “Ha! You won’t be able to fool me anymore, Jeon Wonwoo. I’m sure it’s in...” He looked at Jisoo who’s laughing at him because he got the same idea as him. “—Hamsterdam! It has to be Hamsterdam!” 

But they furrowed their brows when Wonwoo shook his head. “Wrong? We’re wrong? Then where do hamsters live?”

Wonwoo answered with a straight face. “I’m pretty sure it’s in the cage.” 

Soonyoung and Jisoo just stared at him with a blank look on their faces.

“I think I’m taking back what I said about character development.” 

“What did Moon Junhui do to you?” 

Wonwoo just shrugged. He took his phone from his pocket. “Maybe I should tell this to the one who’ll understand me.” He said as he dialed Junhui’s number and stepped out of the room. 

“How about you? Aren’t you going to call Jihoon?” 

Soonyoung didn’t say a thing and just smiled. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon, feeling exhausted (but happy!) from what he did all day went home and found the whole house without a single light on.  His heart skipped a beat as he ran towards the house to check for the kids, feeling afraid that something might’ve happened to his little ones. 

“Chan? Jiyo? Soonji? Woon?” 

But the moment he stepped inside the house, he felt relieved when a flashlight shone on him.  _ It’s Jiyo.  _

“Y-Ya! Kids! You scared me! What are you doing?!” 

He flinched when he felt someone cover his eyes and he relaxed when he heard Chan’s voice. “Sorry, hyung. There’s someone who asked us to do this.” 

“W-Who?” 

“A handsome tiger!” He heard Soonji shout. 

Jihoon was led to sit on a chair. When he opened his eyes, Chan’s phone is in front of him. Younghoon burrito-ed him with a blanket. Jiyeon and Sooyeon came holding a popcorn and coffee and a soda too. “Okay, what am I gonna be watching?” 

Woon walked towards him and gave him a piece of paper. 

**“Admit One: Prince Kwon Soonyoung’s Phonecert for Lee Jihoon”**

Jihoon has this fond smile on his face. “That idiot.” 

Not long after, he heard a familiar [voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo3NbtfzQlE) on the speakers. “1, 2, 3...” 

_ “This is the most expensive solo concert in the world~ _

_ The singer is me and the audience is only you _

_ Before the curtains are drawn _

_ Please be mindful of some of the few things~”  _

Jihoon shook his head. Kwon Soonyoung and his antics never fail to make him speechless. Add the fact that he also put the kids into this too. 

_ “Change into the most comfortable clothes in the world, lay down on your favorite spot~”  _

“I’m on my comfortable clothes already,” Jihoon answered. “It’s bought by your Grandmother.” 

_“Be careful so that you don’t run out of battery, please stay on the line~”_

“It’s fully charged hyung!” He heard Chan say. 

_ “Tell me what song you want to hear, everything. When you’re hungry, get coffee popcorn, anything~”  _

“I only want to hear your voice, idiot! Any song will do.” Jihoon answered every lyric like he’s talking to Soonyoung. His heart is doing several backflips. How can this tiger man be this adorable? 

_ “I practiced this part a lot but I’m making mistakes because of you because I’m still so nervous~”  _

“Don’t be nervous, Yuyu. You know, I always believe in you.” Jihoon said. 

_ “A touching song only for you _

_ A corner that will only make you laugh _

_ I’m gonna make your heart flutter so much that you can’t sleep _

_ This is the time, shout out loud~”  _

Jihoon was startled when the kids started shouting after that particular line. “Wow, you really planned this!” 

_ “This concert is almost over _

_ Tell me how it was through text _

_ It’s a pity but I know you’re already sleepy _

_ Please be excited for this last song~”  _

The kids are doing _horanghae_ fanchants on the side and Jihoon is laughing at how extra this surprise is. It’s very Kwon Soonyoung to do, really. 

_ “The most touching song out of the others _

_ A corner that will only make you laugh _

_ I’m gonna make your heart flutter so much you can’t sleep _

_ This is the time, tell me what you really want~”  _

“I only want you,” Jihoon whispered as he touched the star pendant on his neck. He really misses Soonyoung so much. 

_ “What kind of song you want to hear again _

_ Honestly, I want it  _

_ I don’t know if your heart will flutter and make you can’t sleep _

_ But this is the encore, shout out loud~”  _

At the end of the song, it’s really true. Jihoon’s heart is fluttering so much from too much happiness. What did he do in his past life to deserve someone precious like Soonyoung? 

The kids cheered from the side and gave him hugs. “Tiger oppa told us to do this in case you miss him too much,” Jiyo said and Jihoon is trying hard not to cry. 

Everything that happened that day is too good to be true. Is it real? Why does it feel like a dream? 

He was about to dial the prince’s number to thank him and tell him how much he misses him and tell him what happened that day when the doorbell... _rang_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN~ so who rang the doorbell hhhh
> 
> im soooo happy jihansoonwoo are back to being the best royal circle of friends again :( SOONHOON cuddles :( CHANHOON BEING BEST BROS :( JUNHOON being the best of friends again and then wonwoo cracking a joke abt Amsterdam HAHAHAHAHAH also, jihoon finally gaining queen mother's approval. everything is happening perfectly~ but is it really? 
> 
> a looot happened in this chapter but yeah, i hope you're paying attention to the title :) 
> 
> leave me some comments abt this chapter uwu i will answer the comments on the previous chapter later. thank you so much for all the love🥺 meow ai ni, horanghae~ see you next week!


	25. the little mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little mermaid... conquers his fear of water and his fear of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️ PLEASE READ FIRST‼️
> 
> helloooo~ ✨ have a great weekend everyone. just some disclaimers and trigger warnings before this chapter starts:
> 
> 1\. ❗️DISCLAIMER: The scenes involving Jihoon and his aquaphobia is purely out of research and consulting two of my friends in the medical field. I am in no way invalidating people who have this condition. This is purely based on numerous articles read before writing this chapter and consultations with people who have knowledge with regard to this. Please feel free to correct me if I portrayed it wrongly or if this made you uncomfortable.
> 
> 2\. 🔞 TRIGGER WARNING: 2nd half of this chapter contains sexual content. If I have any minor readers, please skip that part. I will put the “🔞” sign so you’ll know where you could resume reading again. 
> 
> thank youuuuu~ hope you enjoy this chapter 💕 as promised, there’s a loooot of action in this part so this is 2x the emotional rollercoaster of the previous chapters. and it’s 13k hhhhh icb i’d be able to write that many words in one chapter. 
> 
> scream at me in the end :)

Soonyoung has been giggling for the past minutes since they sat on the plane. They’re on their way home and Soonyoung couldn’t be more excited. The conference was shortened and he was planning to surprise Jihoon. So he asked Jisoo to book the earliest flight back home. 

“I’d like to roam around Amsterdam but Your Highness insisted that we should go home straight because he misses his Juju. This is so unfair.” Jisoo whined watching Soonyoung giggling, not really hearing what he’s saying. 

Wonwoo just shrugged. “You can always go there next time, hyung. Let him go back to his universe’s arms. Can’t you see the dark circles under his eyes?” 

The prince suddenly burst into laughter. “He’s so cute, I want to keep him in my pocket and hide him there forever.”

“What are you even watching?” Jisoo asked, his brow raised. “We’re going to take off soon. Keep your phone away.” 

Soonyoung cleared his throat, then proudly smiled. “Everyone, what you’re going to watch is Kwon _Soonyoung’s_. I’m giving you permission to watch him but that’s it. You can’t fall in love with him. I’m the only one who can do that. Understood?” 

Wonwoo and Jisoo shook their heads. “If that’s Jihoon, don’t worry. We don’t want to deal with your ass so we won’t fall in love with him.” 

Soonyoung’s bunched up cheeks became even more noticeable as he played a video of Jihoon dancing to “ _3 Bears Song_ ” in front of Queen Mother. 

“Can you see that? Juju is so adorable!” The prince squealed. “He’s so cute, hyung. — Can you believe he’s my boyfriend? — That’s _my_ boyfriend right there, I’m gonna cry!” 

The two just watched Jihoon dance in front of the elderly. They didn’t know the guy would be able to do that. Love...can really make you do things, huh. 

“For once in their life, Dispatch Royale did something right and that is releasing this article with dancing Juju,” Soonyoung said, cheeks bunched up, watching the love of his life. 

“Wow, it seems like he already gained Her Majesty’s approval,” Jisoo commented. He glanced at Soonyoung who’s playing the clip over again. 

Soonyoung took something from his bag. It’s a velvet box. He rubbed his thumb on it. “I think so too, hyung. And now, all I need is his approval.” 

“Don’t you think it’s too early, Nyong?” Jisoo asked cautiously. He was not against Soonyoung’s plan but if they’re going to talk realistically as his Royal Adviser, there are so many things to consider for this. 

The prince just shook his head. “Are you worried about the council, hyung? They’re not the ones I’m going to marry so I don’t care about them. I only need one ‘ _yes_ ’.” He looked at the video playing nonstop again. “And that is...Jihoon’s. No one else’s.” 

👑👑👑

They arrived at the palace and the first thing Soonyoung did was go to his Grandmother’s chamber and hug her so tight. 

“Did you have fun with Jihoon, Grandmama?” He asked while hugging the old queen. 

“You just came back and that’s the first thing you ask me? You’re really whipped.” 

Soonyoung chuckled when he heard what she said. “Grandmama! Where did you learn that word?” 

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “Your Highness, welcome back. It’s earlier than expected but congratulations. I heard you outshone other royals that are there.” 

Soonyoung recalled what happened at the conference. In every topic discussed, they’re all arguing about the importance of social status, and every time, he makes it a point to oppose that idea. He hates it when people rank themselves making it a basis on how they should act or not. At the conference, he met different types of people. Some are cocky and arrogant. They really think the crowns on their heads will make them greater than others. 

Crowns are just decorations on their heads if they don’t use it for the betterment of their people. Being a Prince or a King is nothing but petty titles you acquired just because you were born lucky if you don’t make your own nation a good place for everyone to live in. 

Soonyoung sighed. “I don’t want to go back there to discuss social status and how we should prioritize the upper class because they give more to economy blah blah blah.” Just like a tiger cub, Soonyoung enjoyed the pats the Queen Mother is giving him. “Seriously, Grandmama, don’t send me to conferences like that again. I don’t want to deal with those cocky princes anymore.” 

“Okay, I won’t.” Queen Mother smiled. She gave her grandson pat pats. Jihoon told her that Soonyoung likes it so much. “For now, I want you to know that you did well.” 

Soonyoung felt his heart swell on that. It’s the second time he heard his grandmother tell him that. It’s one of the greatest things to hear from the people important to you. And now, he can’t wait to hear that from another important person. 

He pulled away from hugging his grandmother then smiled widely. “Grandmama, can I...” Soonyoung pouted. “Can I ask for a day off today? I want to go to...” 

“To your Juju?” The old lady laughed. “Go ahead. That kid misses you too, I can feel it. Tell him I miss him and the three bears too.” 

Soonyoung happily walked out of the Queen Mother’s chamber. “I will~” A few seconds later, he went back then added, “Oh, and don’t call him Juju, Grandmama. I can only call him that.” 

The old queen and Jeonghan just shook their heads. “Whipped.” They both said as they watched Soonyoung ran away from them. “No running in the palace hallways, Prince Soonyoung!” 

Soonyoung excitedly went to his car. “Ya! Captain Jeon! Hurry! I have to see Juju. Don’t you miss your _Moon_ too?” He’s basically dragging Wonwoo with him towards the car because the said guy still can’t find the keys. 

“Why are you in such a hurry, Your Highness? The sun has just risen. It’s not like Jihoon will disappear?” Wonwoo told the overly excited prince. 

When they finally reached the royal car and Wonwoo already started the engine, Soonyoung replied, “Being away from Juju feels like a year, Won. Don’t you feel it too being away from Junhui?” 

Wonwoo bit his lip. “Of course, I felt that too. But the moon in Amsterdam is beautiful so I’m a bit comforted.” He shyly added that made Soonyoung snort. 

“Poetic Captain Jeon coming through.” Soonyoung looked at his phone and saw his Jihoon wallpaper. “I don’t think the stars could ever comfort me if ever I won’t be able to see Jihoon even just for a day, Won.” 

“Your Highness, you are being too much. You’re just away for two days.” Wonwoo chuckled. He has never seen Soonyoung this way even when he liked Seungcheol before. Even the impulsive buying of the ring is really unexpected. 

They said the absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well, in Soonyoung’s case, it’s beyond fonder. It makes him realize many things. How Jihoon’s recharges are supposed to be just excuses to see his fake boyfriend before but now it has really become his energy provider.

“You’re going to support my decision to ask Jihoon to marry me, right?” Soonyoung asked the guy in front of him. “I need your answer not as Captain Jeon but as Won.” 

There’s a long pause before Wonwoo answered. 

“I will support you both as Captain Jeon and as Won, Your Highness.” 

And that’s all Soonyoung has to hear. 

He excitedly got off the car to go inside Jihoon’s house only to be disappointed that no one is there. 

👑👑👑

Chan sat on the picnic mat while watching the kids play with his Junhui hyung in the park. Beside him is Jihoon who’s munching on the sandwich he prepared so early in the morning. “Hyung, why are you randomly asking us to go on a picnic with you? Don’t you have to work in the cafe?” Chan asked his brother who just ruffled his hair. 

“I took a day off. Junhui has been crying because Wonwoo isn’t contacting him. And besides, is it wrong to ask for some bonding time with my babies?” Jihoon laughed while messing with Chan’s hair. “Ya! Moon Dirty! Don’t mess with Jiyo’s ponytail! Don’t make the kids cry!” He shouted. 

The younger swatted his hand away. “I’m not a baby anymore, hyung.” 

Jihoon hummed then took a piece of the sandwich to feed Chan. The latter accepted it and Jihoon has to wipe the mayonnaise at the corner of Chan’s lips. “Yes, I can totally see that, Lee Chan.” 

“Don’t you miss Prince hyung? Why aren’t you talking to him since last night?” Chan raised a brow. “Did you fight? Do you want me to scold him? Prince or not, I will fight him, hyung—” Jihoon shut him up by stuffing another piece of bread into Chan’s mouth. 

“We didn’t fight, okay? Of course, I miss him...a lot,” Jihoon said. “But sometimes, you have to be away from each other so you can both grow.” 

“My height is enough tho.” 

The two brothers looked in the direction of the voice and they were surprised to see the prince already standing behind them smiling while removing the shades he’s wearing. 

“Surprise, I guess?”

The kids saw the prince so they immediately ran towards him to greet him. They all peppered him with hugs and kisses while Soonyoung is asking about their family trees. 

“Tell me who told you that you have no parents. I will invite them to the palace and teach them some manners.” He told the kids while patting their heads. “I missed you all.” 

“We miss you too!” They shouted in unison. 

He looked at the side and saw Junhui ugly crying while hugging Wonwoo. “Why didn’t you call me after your Amsterdam jokes? I told you, I’ll be ready to laugh, right?” 

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Wonwoo said while wiping Junhui’s tears. “I ran out of Amsterdam jokes and I’m...on duty.” 

“Jiji oppa missed you too!” Soonji told the prince. “I saw him crying last night.” 

Soonyoung furrowed his brows and went towards Jihoon. “Ya! Why did you cry—” He was taken aback when Jihoon suddenly hugged him tight. “Juju...” 

“I miss you.” Jihoon breathed as he tiptoed and nuzzled closer to Soonyoung’s neck. “A lot.” 

Soonyoung signaled Chan and Wonwoo to take the kids away to play before he hugged Jihoon tighter. “I thought I’m the clingy one between us. Looks like—” 

“Yes, I am the clingy one.” He felt Jihoon’s arms tighten around him. “You got a problem with that?”

“Hmm, I won’t be away from you again, Juju,” Soonyoung said as he kissed the side of Jihoon’s head. 

👑👑👑

“Did you miss me that much, Juju? You’ve been staring at me since I came here.” Soonyoung acted shy but nevertheless enjoys Jihoon’s attention for him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re going home already?” Jihoon asked, staring at Soonyoung.

The prince took a sliced apple from the foods Chan said Jihoon prepared then fed Jihoon with it. “I want to surprise you.” He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “Why aren’t you answering my calls?” Soonyoung squinted his eyes. “Nothing happened here while I’m gone, right?” 

Jihoon shook his head. “I avoided your calls because I don’t want you to be distracted and I want you to rest. I’ve seen the news.” He booped Soonyoung’s nose. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer to him so he could hug him from behind. “I don’t want to go back there, Juju.” 

“Hmm, why? Are the other princes bullying you?” 

Soonyoung breathed into Jihoon’s neck. “Not that they’re bullying me but they’re all just bunches of arrogant idiots who care more of their reputation and ego than their own people.” 

Jihoon rubbed Soonyoung’s arms wrapped on his waist. “Well then, attending that conference is a nice idea then. You got to voice out how great and caring you are towards your people.” 

“There are still good royals but we are outnumbered. I could only remember one who agreed to everything I said.” Soonyoung sighed as he remembered that one prince who surprisingly shared the same ideals as him. It’s the prince with the lion crest. They didn’t get to talk after the conference because he wanted to go home quickly but he heard that he’s from a kingdom near their region too. 

When he was snapped back to reality, Jihoon’s face is leaned so he could see Soonyoung’s face. 

“Is he...handsome? _That_ prince?” 

Soonyoung smiled then gave Jihoon a peck on his lips. “I don’t know. I didn’t get to look at his face because I really wanted that conference to end. Wait, are you jealous?” Jihoon leaned his face away again, his ears red. “Do you know what’s the worst thing of being there?” 

“What?” 

The prince leaned his lips closer to Jihoon’s ears and whispered, “There’s no Juju there.” 

Before his boyfriend could even react, the kids went near him and tugged Jihoon away from the prince. 

“Prince oppa, let us borrow Jiji oppa for a while, please? We want to play with him.” Jiyo asked, pouting. 

“Yes, yes! We want to play with him.” Woon agreed. 

Soonyoung chuckled as he let go of Jihoon. “Okay, okay, but you have to let me play too.” He looked at Jihoon and the other just rolled his eyes at him. “What do you want to play?” 

“Hide and seek!” Jiyeon and Sooyeon shouted. 

They played rock, paper, scissors to know who’s gonna be the seeker. Soonyoung lost. He pouted at Jihoon to which made the latter chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, Yuyu. We can’t work in pairs now.” 

“Okay, guess I’ll just wake the tiger inside of me so I can find you all.” The prince roared and Jihoon just shook his head. 

“Yes, tiger oppa!” Jiyo agreed. 

“Jiyo, don’t say that. He’s gonna think he’s a tiger for real. It’s gonna be a big problem.” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung pout. 

“But I’m a tiger, that’s what you called me when you bit—”

Jihoon immediately covered his mouth. He faked a laugh then said, “I really think we should start the game.” 

“What are you doing there, Wonwoo? Why aren’t you hiding?” Soonyoung asked when he was about to start counting. 

Wonwoo shook his head. “I won’t be joining the game, Your Highness. I shall guard you at all times.” 

The prince just sighed. “Stubborn Wonwoo.” From afar, he saw Junhui just staring at Wonwoo before he ran away to find his hiding place too. Soonyoung made a mental note to talk to his best friend later then started counting up to ten. After that, he started searching for the kids one-by-one. 

“Younghoon! I saw you!” The prince started finding them one-by-one. He even found Chan inside the public toilet. However, his heart started beating fast when he has found everyone except...Jihoon. 

“Junnie, don’t you know where he hid?” The prince asked, a few minutes after making his way around the park and still found no Jihoon. 

“I don’t know.” Junhui is starting to worry about his best friend too. 

A few moments after, Wonwoo came back trying to search too. “He’s not there at that side.” 

Chan is trying to call his brother non-stop only to find Jihoon’s phone inside the picnic basket. The kids are starting to cry one-by-one too. 

“Lee Jihoon! Where are you?!” Soonyoung called, his brows furrowed, clearly frustrated. He swore to himself he won’t play hide-and-seek ever again. “Juju!” 

A few more minutes after, Soonyoung was ready to order the other Royal Guards to find Jihoon for him when a figure suddenly appeared walking towards him. “J-Juju...” 

Teary-eyed, he ran towards Jihoon. “Where the hell did you go?!” It’s rare for the prince to raise his voice so when he does, he saw Jihoon flinch. 

In a tiny voice, Jihoon replied, “I...got _lost_.” 

Soonyoung pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you, Juju. It’s just that... that....” He took a deep breath. “I got scared. Don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

“I-I’m sorry...” Jihoon cried. He’s shaking in Soonyoung’s arms. The prince thought that Jihoon might’ve gotten scared when he got lost and when he raised his voice at him. 

“Sssh, I’m already here. No one’s gonna hurt you now, Juju.” Soonyoung clutched Jihoon’s shirt tight. He promised himself he won’t ever let Jihoon be lost again. 

That night, he ordered some palace guards to stick some direction signages at the park. 

👑👑👑

As your feelings for someone grow stronger, so does your fear of _losing_ them. 

Kwon Soonyoung has never been afraid of losing someone again after he lost his parents. His feelings when he lost them were all buried deep down in his heart when his own mind unconsciously erased it. As he was growing older, he figured it must’ve been too painful to handle for him as a child that’s why his brain made him forget that incident. 

Soonyoung has always thought of avoiding the Royal Curse before meeting Jihoon. Isn’t it ironic that the person he thought would help him avoid it would be that one person he’s trying to protect from that stupid curse at this very moment? 

Soonyoung never let go of Jihoon’s hand from the moment he found them at the park. He held on to it tightly, afraid that if he let go, Jihoon will disappear from him again. 

“You can let go of my hand now. We’re already in my room, you know.” Jihoon said as he looked at their intertwined hands. 

But instead of letting go, Soonyoung just held Jihoon tighter. “No, Juju. Don’t you see what happens whenever I let go of you?” The prince shook his head and shut his eyes, trying to remove all the unnecessary thoughts inside his head. 

Jihoon took a deep breath. He didn’t say a thing. He just swept the stray hairs away from Soonyoung’s forehead. 

“Why aren’t you saying anything? Why are you just staring at me since earlier, Juju?” Soonyoung asked when he felt Jihoon’s stares at him again. 

The other didn’t answer his question. Instead, he countered it with another question. “Are you so afraid of losing me, Your Highness?” 

“Hmm,” Soonyoung replied. His eyes flew to the necklace on Jihoon’s neck. The one he’s been treasuring since he was young. “I don’t think my necklace could protect you enough.” 

“I already told you I want to protect you too tho,” Jihoon said, eyes never leaving Soonyoung’s. It was like he’s trying to say something but the prince couldn’t seem to decipher it. 

Soonyoung raised their intertwined hands then kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand. “All your life, you’ve been protecting Chan and the kids. All my life, I’m being protected inside the palace. Now that I found someone whom I want to shield from all the thing that hurts in the world, aren’t you gonna let me do it? Are you depriving me of something I’ve always wanted to do all my life?” 

Soonyoung has always wanted to do something for someone. Ever since his grandmother shut him off inside the palace, he couldn’t do anything but to watch the people around him do everything just to get him pampered. Jihoon is one of the reasons why Soonyoung finally came out of his shell. It’s actually wrong to say that another person made someone a better person. Being a better person is something we do ourselves. The best transformations are not those that are prompted by another person. The best ones are those we willed and reflected in ourselves. 

Soonyoung wouldn’t say that Jihoon is the one who changed him. But rather, it’s more appropriate to say that Jihoon is the one who inspired him to be a better person. The way he’s taking care of the people around him. The way he’s trying to be strong for everyone else... _Soonyoung aspired to be like that._

And now that he’s already that kind of person, all he wanted is to protect that someone who’s one of the reasons behind this better version of himself. 

Jihoon didn’t answer again. He’s been dodging Soonyoung’s questions and the prince already notices that. However, Jihoon’s specialty perhaps is distracting him whenever he notices something. He kissed Soonyoung on the lips, gently at first before it turned out into a make-out session then they ended up, cuddling on the bed after. 

Jihoon’s facing Soonyoung as they just stare at each other’s eyes for god knows how long. 

“You told me you have something to tell me, right?” Soonyoung suddenly remembered. He closed his eyes when Jihoon caressed his hair. 

“Tiger man...” 

“You’re scaring me. Why are you calling me tiger man? Who are you and what did you do to my Juju?” Soonyoung tried to read Jihoon through his eyes but found nothing. _It’s the same pair of eyes in which you can see the universe through it..._

Jihoon chuckled. “Tiger man...” 

“Hmm?” Jihoon caressed his head again and just like a real tiger, he shut his eyes feeling comforted by it. However, when he heard what Jihoon said, his eyes snapped open in disbelief. 

“Will you go to the beach with me?” 

👑👑👑

After two days, Soonyoung has been packing and unpacking his stuff for the whole night already. His beach trip with Jihoon is tomorrow, it’s already 10 in the evening and he still couldn’t sleep. He’s been excited about the whole trip and at the same time, afraid too. He knew about Jihoon’s aquaphobia so when Jihoon first ask him if he would like to go to the beach with him, he protested. 

Soonyoung has read about aquaphobia ever since Jihoon told him about it when they were just fake dating. Aquaphobia is a fear of water mostly triggered by prior experience in or with water. While he doesn’t know how bad Jihoon’s aquaphobia is and where he got that phobia, he didn’t want to risk it.

Jihoon insisted that he has always wanted to overcome his fear of water. He also said how much he trusts Soonyoung to be with him all throughout. Those words played inside Soonyoung’s head like broken tapes. He has always told Jihoon he wants to go to the beach but he didn’t know it would be this sooner.

“Are you sure I’m making the right decision of allowing Jihoon to come face to face with his fear? I don’t think I can do it.” Soonyoung bit his thumb, something he has always been doing when he’s nervous now that his star necklace is not with him. 

“If Jihoon is willing to conquer his fear and he wants you to be with him in the process, who are you to stop him?” Jeonghan asked, checking Soonyoung’s luggage, afraid the younger prince might miss something because he’s really worried about his boyfriend. 

“All you have to do is be there for him and make sure nothing would happen to him,” Jisoo added. 

“Don’t you think there’s something wrong, hyungs?” He asked Jisoo and Jeonghan. The two just looked at him with knitted eyebrows. The prince looked at Wonwoo too. “I feel like... I don’t know. Something’s not right.” 

Jisoo stood up and tapped Soonyoung on his shoulder. “Stop overthinking. Clear your mind so you won’t miss anything and this trip wouldn’t fail, hmm?” 

“Joshuji’s right, Nyong.” Jeonghan agreed. “And besides, the royal guards would be there within a 1-kilometer radius away from you. It’s a villa owned by the royal family. Nothing bad will happen, okay?” 

“Make it the happiest for the both of you, Your Highness,” Wonwoo said. He’s actually a bit nervous too but he promised to himself he won’t let anything bad happen again so he decided to ease Soonyoung’s worries. 

“I really hope so.” The crown prince sighed. He couldn’t find it in himself to calm down. There’s something uneasy inside of him. Maybe it’s that stupid royal curse again. He went towards his bed where Jisoo and Jeonghan are packing his things. He gasped when he found some underwear he doesn’t remember owning. “What are these?” He asked, holding a star-printed boxer with his one hand. There’s another with a tiger print too. At the bottom of the bag, he saw some packets of condoms. 

Jeonghan shook his head while Jisoo just smirked. “I’m not the culprit.” 

Just from the looks of it, Soonyoung already knew who put them in his bag. “Jisoo hyung?” 

The older just smiled innocently. “What? It’s best to be ready, okay? You are both grown-up adults, alone in that villa where there are plenty of rooms but—”

Soonyoung covered Jisoo’s mouth. “No, okay? I won’t...” He sighed. “I don’t want to do that thing if Jihoon doesn’t want to.” 

“I’m not saying you should do it.” Jisoo sighed. “All I want is for you to enjoy this. This is another step into your relationship, you know.” Soonyoung looked at Jisoo who’s smiling at him. “Conquering your fear is one thing but conquering it with someone you love is one of the best things that could happen in a relationship.” 

With that, Soonyoung’s worries are lessened. “Do you all think so?” 

Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Wonwoo all nodded their heads. 

“Who knows, you might come back with no fear or whatsoever about that stupid curse after this trip too,” Jeonghan reassured. “Just enjoy, Nyong. After all, Jihoon went all out for this. He even asked Queen Mother’s permission personally.” 

And that’s how Soonyoung promised himself that he would make the trip the most memorable for him and Jihoon. A trip they would never forget. _A trip they would remember forever..._

👑👑👑 

Soonyoung was awakened by someone gently nudging him. He slowly opened his eyes and he didn’t know if it’s just an imagination but he saw Jihoon beside his bed, smiling at him. 

“Yuyu, it’s time to wake up now~” Jihoon was softly caressing his hair. “Yuyu~” 

With a raspy voice, he chuckled. “Juju, it’s dangerous to appear in my dreams tonight. I’m shirtless.” 

He was startled when Jihoon leaned towards his ear and whispered something that sent shivers to his spine. “Your Highness, nice abs but I’m not a dream. I’m more than real.” 

Soonyoung immediately sat up when he realized that it’s the real Jihoon. “Y-Ya! Juju! It’s still early! What are you doing here?” He immediately covered his body then peeked inside the blanket to check if there’s a morning erection. He sighed in relief when he found none then he returned his eyes to Jihoon. “Why are you so early?” 

Jihoon just smiled at him then acted as if checking the prince’s body out. “Seize the day, Yuyu~” 

After showering, Soonyoung went out of the bathroom, with only a towel hanging dangerously on his waist. He found Jihoon choosing his clothes. His lips formed a smile when Jihoon chose a shirt that is similar to what he’s wearing. 

“Junhui’s right. You just pretend to hate it when we wear similar clothes.” 

Jihoon didn’t even deny it. He pulled Soonyoung then made the prince sit down on his bed so he could dry off the latter’s hair. “We should hurry, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung decided to tease Jihoon by pulling him so he could sit on his lap. He quickly planted a kiss on Jihoon’s neck. 

“Y-Ya!” Jihoon immediately stood up. “Just put on some clothes, okay? We have more time for flirting later. I’m giving you two minutes, Yuyu.” He winked then went out of the prince’s room.

The moment Soonyoung heard ‘ _more time for flirting later_ ’, he put on his clothes as fast as lightning. He took the luggage he packed with effort last night. Before he went out of his room, he checked the pocket of his luggage. His lips curved upwards when he spotted the velvet box he carefully put in there. After checking, he quickly went out of his room with a huge grin on his face. 

“Juju, I’m ready~” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung decided to free his mind off of the unnecessary thoughts involving the royal curse and the uneasy feeling inside his chest that doesn’t seem to come off since last night. He took Jihoon’s hand in his then happily tugged him towards the car that they will use. 

“Wait, I forgot to take the key from—”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened when Jihoon fished something in his pocket and coolly twirled it on his index finger while smirking. 

“Looking for this?” 

The prince chuckled at the way Jihoon is teasing him. “Wait, are you driving, Juju?” 

Jihoon took something from his bag. It’s a pair of beach sunglasses he wore on his eyes. He handed the keys to Soonyoung while smiling widely at him. “No, you’re the one driving, Your Highness,” he said as he went to sit at the passenger seat of the Mercedes Benz Soonyoung got as a gift when he turned 20. 

He didn’t know this would be the first time he would be able to drive this. But another thing that he couldn’t believe is the fact that Jihoon got Queen Mother’s permission for Soonyoung to drive on their trip. “How did you get Grandmama’s permission?” 

Jihoon just winked at him. “We’re closer than you think, you know.” He stared at the interior of the car in awe. “Wow, this car is one of a kind.” 

“You know how to drive too, Juju?” 

Jihoon nodded while Soonyoung expertly maneuvered the steering wheel with one hand. He took Jihoon’s hand with the other and kissed the back of it. “Hmm, I used to work as a valet parking attendant.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but fall in love with Jihoon the more he knows about him. He reached for Jihoon’s head then patted it, “You’ve worked hard, Juju~” 

He noticed that Jihoon is still not wearing his seatbelt so he leaned his face closer to Jihoon. He’s fighting the urge to smile when Jihoon closed his eyes, ready to catch Soonyoung’s kiss. He heard the sound of the seatbelt tick and the prince’s chuckles. 

“Always fasten your seatbelt.”

Jihoon pouted because of that but before he could react more, Soonyoung leaned his face again so he could kiss Jihoon’s pout away. 

“Why did you suddenly appear at 4 in the morning? I thought we’re meeting at 8?” Soonyoung asked while glancing at the sky that’s still a bit dark. 

The prince felt Jihoon squeeze his hand. “It’s because I kinda kidnapped you away.” He scrunched his nose. “I wanted to go out when Dispatch Royale reporters are still sleeping on their beds.” 

“Smart move, Juju.” Soonyoung praised as he stepped on the brake when he saw the red light. He looked at Jihoon who’s already staring at him the whole ride. “Are you really sure about this, Jihoon? I mean...we can still back out.” 

“I want to overcome it with you,” Soonyoung heard Jihoon say while staring into his eyes. “If I would be facing my greatest fear, I want it to be with you.” 

And that instantly made Soonyoung trust himself too. He promised himself he won’t let anything ruin this day. He kissed Jihoon’s hand then rubbed it on his cheeks. “Do you trust me that much, Juju?” 

Jihoon nodded, the universe in his eyes seems like it’s telling Soonyoung that everything will be alright. _And somehow...Soonyoung believed it._

👑👑👑

Before they arrive at the royal family’s villa, they stopped over a rest area. Soonyoung and Jihoon wore masks and caps so no one would recognize them. The prince went to the restroom and when he came back, he found Jihoon looking at the souvenir corner of the rest area. He slowly walked towards him then whispered in his ear. “What are you doing?” 

Jihoon tapped him on the shoulder because of shock. “Y-Ya! You scared me!” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Soonyoung winced then saw the tiger memorabilia on the racks. “Oh! Tigers!” He was surprised when Jihoon replaced his cap with a tiger-printed one. “Ya! Juju! What are you doing?” 

Jihoon ignored him and roamed inside the shop more. He saw a sock and gave it to Soonyoung too. “Tiger socks, Yuyu!” 

The prince just watched him take all the tiger items. At the time they were finished, Soonyoung is already holding a tiger shirt, a tiger printed pajamas, tiger key chains...and a tiger boxer. 

“Juju, there really is something wrong. You don’t support my tiger agenda, right?” He walked towards Jihoon and shook him by the shoulder. “Is that really you? If not, what did you do to my Juju?” 

Jihoon just chuckled. “Is it wrong to support my boyfriend with what he loves?” He pinched Soonyoung’s cheek then took the tiger items so they could pay. Soonyoung stopped him. “Why?” 

The prince rubbed his nape shyly. “I think we should leave the tiger boxer.” 

“Hmm? Why?” 

Soonyoung bit his lip and shyly answered, “I’m already wearing one, Juju.” 

They went back to the car after eating breakfast. Jihoon took Soonyoung’s phone and started scrolling through it. Moments later, he connected the phone to the car’s speaker system as he played a song they both know. 

“Moonlight Angel!” Soonyoung exclaimed. He squinted at his phone and found that Jihoon made a playlist. “Oh, these are your lullabies for me.” 

His boyfriend chuckled. “You remember.” 

“Of course, I do! I remember every song, every song lyric, Juju.” Soonyoung proudly said. “But why did you make a playlist? I like your versions more. It’s not like you won’t be able to sing to me anymore.” 

Jihoon just smiled as he took the twin ice pops on the plastic bag. He broke it in half and started feeding Soonyoung with one. “Drive safely, Yuyu. I’m excited to go to the beach~” 

After an hour, they finally arrived at the royal family-owned villa. Soonyoung took off his seatbelt. He found Jihoon taking several deep breaths. 

“Juju, just tell me if you can’t—”

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand like his whole life depended on it. He smiled, as if reassuring the prince he’ll be alright. “I _trust_ you.” 

Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s trembling hand while trying to open the car door. He reached his hand and put it on top of Jihoon’s. “Juju, please. Look at me.” He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “We won’t go out there if you’re not okay. Just tell me and I’m ready to turn this car around and go home now.” 

Jihoon rubbed Soonyoung’s wrists that are holding his cheeks. “I’ll be fine.” He breathed. “I’ll be fine. Please...just help me conquer this, Nyong.” 

They stared at each other’s eyes as if reassuring each other that everything will be fine. Soonyoung moved his body so he could kiss Jihoon on the forehead. 

“Once we go out there, you’ll have a full view of the vast ocean. Are you sure you’ll gonna be alright, Juju?” 

Jihoon pressed his forehead on Soonyoung’s and took a deep breath. “As long as you’re there, I know I’ll be fine.” 

The prince kissed Jihoon’s forehead again before he let go of his boyfriend’s hand and got off the car. Where the car is parked, the full view of the ocean can already be seen. Soonyoung went to the opposite side of the car then opened it for Jihoon. He took one of his clothes inside his luggage and covered Jihoon’s head with it. 

“Come on, Juju. We’ll look at the scenery later. For now, I’ll just take you to our room.” Soonyoung said as he held Jihoon by his both shoulders and guided him to the place where they would stay. 

It’s a room where the walls are made of glass with a full view of the ocean outside. Soonyoung immediately let all the curtains down so Jihoon won't be able to see them. When he finished doing that, he went in front of Jihoon, who’s sitting on the bed, and knelt in front of him. He slowly took off the clothes he used to cover his head then held Jihoon’s hands. 

“We’re here, Juju.” 

The other looked around him and found a king-sized bed where he’s sitting, a couch, a kitchen. It’s a complete house set inside. 

“Is this where...” Jihoon bit his lip to which Soonyoung just nodded. 

“It’s the place where some of the pictures you saw in my mom’s room were taken, so I guess it is.” Soonyoung tried to smile. “You see, there’s a part of _this_ that is missing too.” He said as he pointed at his head. 

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “Both of our minds are fucked up. I wonder when can we get the lost pieces of ourselves back.” 

The prince just hummed in response. “I’m actually afraid of what my memories about that incident are hiding. I’m afraid...I did something terribly wrong for my mind to erase my memories like that.” 

“Or...it could be taken away from you because it’s something so beautiful that your mind is afraid your heart won’t be able to handle it.” Jihoon tried to lighten up the atmosphere. 

Soonyoung wiped the beads of sweat formed on Jihoon’s forehead. He must’ve felt anxious just knowing that they’re near the ocean. “I wonder what caused you to be afraid of the ocean, Juju. This place holds a bad memory for me but it also holds one of the most beautiful so I’ve always wanted to come back here. Thank you for coming with me.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “One of the reasons why I want to conquer my fear of water is because this might lead me to many questions about my identity.” He pinched Soonyoung’s cheek. “And as for accompanying you here, you know, I’ll go with you anywhere.” 

Soonyoung leaned his body up so he could kiss Jihoon, slowly at first before Soonyoung put his weight on his boyfriend that made them fell on the bed. Before it could turn into something else again, he stopped himself and immediately pulled away. 

“Why did you stop?” Jihoon asked. 

“I think I should get another room.” Soonyoung suddenly ran outside Jihoon’s room with his luggage and it made Jihoon chuckle. Prince Soonyoung trying to suppress the inner tiger in him is always hilarious to watch. However, he immediately came back when he realized that Jihoon is alone there in the room and he promised he would never make this day the happiest for him. 

Soonyoung didn’t want to make Jihoon anxious. So even if they should be outside enjoying the sun and splashing water on each other enjoying the beach, he opted to stay inside of their room first and have Jihoon do what he wants to do with him. May it be just lazy cuddling all day, Soonyoung won’t mind. He’d wait for Jihoon to be ready to face his fears and he’ll just be there beside him all throughout the process. 

Soonyoung actually prepared something for them later that night. But he wouldn’t mind not going to according to plan as long as Jihoon’s okay. His topmost priority is Jihoon. Jihoon and Jihoon only. 

At lunch, Jihoon cooked their food while Soonyoung is lazily hugging him from the back. 

“Ya, how can I move if you’re there, tiger koala?” Jihoon chuckled. Instead of pulling away, he felt Soonyoung hug him more. 

“You smell so nice, Juju~” Soonyoung said as he kissed Jihoon on the neck. 

One time...

Two times...

He’s trying to stop himself from leaving marks on Jihoon’s milky white skin. 

“Really? I thought you’re trying to suppress your inner tiger, Yuyu?” 

That’s his cue to pull away from Jihoon. He just watched him from the side, admiring and thinking how Jihoon is the one who cooks for Chan and the kids for the past years until now. 

“I think I really want to suggest an extension of the Palace to your place. I think I’d want to eat what you cook every day.” Soonyoung remarked. He noticed Jihoon tense with something that he said but his boyfriend is quick to change reactions. 

“Shut up and just taste this. The kimchi I used is the one I made with your Grandmom.” Jihoon scooped the stew on the ladle, blew on it, making sure it’s not that hot before he let the prince taste what he cooked. 

Soonyoung felt excited just by hearing that his Grandmother trusted him with their family recipe. He tasted the stew and the moment he tasted it, he gave Jihoon a standing ovation. “Is this what heaven tastes like?” 

Jihoon almost choked with his comment. He decided to tease Soonyoung too. “Do you want to know what heaven tastes like?” 

And Soonyoung, the panicked guy that he is ran away from the kitchen, making up excuses that he’ll just arrange their things. However, when he looked inside Jihoon’s things, a pouch caught his attention. When he opened it, he almost regretted his decision when he saw a white lace lingerie and something like a...choker. 

“What the actual fuck, Moon Junhui?!” Soonyoung heard Jihoon from behind him. 

Jihoon murmured something about 1+1 deal Junhui offered and he just sat there blushing after he saw the said lingerie. 

👑👑👑

After eating (actual food, okay!), Soonyoung and Jihoon cuddled on the king-sized bed. It’s already 5 in the afternoon and they still haven’t seen the beach. 

Jihoon was tracing circles on Soonyoung’s exposed collarbone when he asked the prince, “Aren’t you gonna ask me to go out and finally do what we have gone here for?” 

Soonyoung shook his head then swept the hairs away from Jihoon’s face. “Nope, I told you we’ll come out when you’re ready.” 

“I know this sounds absurd but...can you describe what’s outside to me? I think it’d help me feel less scared if I know what’s out there.” Jihoon asked as he closed his eyes and clutched onto Soonyoung’s shirt tighter. 

“I told you I don’t remember anything on the day of my mom’s accident, right? But I actually researched and I think I know why we’re here at this particular beach.” Soonyoung said as he watched Jihoon just nod at what he said. He’s also caressing Jihoon’s head comfortingly. 

“This particular side of our kingdom is actually very special. There’s a phenomenon that happens here once every year.” Soonyoung recalled what he read through the books. “I already told you my Mom loves the stars, right?” Jihoon nodded. “This beach is actually called the ‘ _Sea of Stars_ ’. It’s because, on rare times, the waves here shows glowing blue waves resembling those of the stars. There’s another myth going on around the kingdom and on other neighboring kingdoms that if you luckily get a chance to see the glowing blue waves with the one you love, you’d have eternal happiness with them.” 

The prince figured their family might’ve gone on a trip there to see that phenomenon. And he bitterly concluded in the end that...they didn’t see the ‘ _Sea of Stars_ ’ that night. 

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon furrowed his brows, probably imagining everything that he said. “That’s...magical.” 

“Yes, but it only occurs once every year and if we happen to witness it today, I think we’d be the happiest man in the universe,” Soonyoung said as he kissed the furrows on Jihoon’s forehead away. 

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes, then stared at Soonyoung’s orbs. Looking at Jihoon’s eyes has always been Soonyoung’s form of reassurance that everything will be fine. That nothing would ever go wrong... He was more than sure something or someone has made him feel like that before but whenever he tries to search for it inside his mind, it just goes blank. 

After staring at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever, Jihoon finally spoke. “I think I want to go out now, Yuyu.” 

👑👑👑

After almost an hour of preparation, Soonyoung took a deep breath as he tapped his pocket making sure that the velvet box is still there. He took a deep breath as he went inside Jihoon’s room again and covered his boyfriend’s eyes, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and some words of encouragement reassuring him that no matter what happens, he would always be there for him. 

Soonyoung could see Jihoon’s trembling hands so he tightens his hold on his shoulder, telling him that he shouldn’t be afraid. That every step he takes towards his greatest fear, Soonyoung would always be there, not leaving him.

Soonyoung finally felt the sand on his feet. He watched as Jihoon heaved several deep breaths. “Juju, I’m here. I love you...always.” Soonyoung kept on whispering like a mantra to Jihoon’s ears. 

When they finally arrived by the seaside, Soonyoung stopped them in their tracks. He let Jihoon face the ocean, a cold sea breeze blowing and the sun is already setting. 

“Can you hear that, Juju?” Soonyoung asked, pertaining to the ocean waves gently crashing the shore. “Sssh, sssh...it’s calm, Juju. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. The sea is at its calmest tonight.” He reassured. 

Jihoon took several deep breaths again as he slowly took off the piece of cloth covering his eyes, his one hand clutching onto Soonyoung’s shirt tightly. When Jihoon's eyes fluttered open, Soonyoung watched Jihoon held his temples. “A-Are you alright? Is it hard to breathe? What should I do, Juju? Shall we go back?” 

The other shook his head. He tried standing up straight as he stared at the vast ocean in front of him. “I’m okay. I-It’s actually better than I expected.” 

Soonyoung looked at him worriedly. He saw Jihoon’s lips and hands trembling, so he took it in his and rubbed it together before he put it on his cheeks. “Look at me, Juju. No one’s gonna hurt you. I’m here...I’ll always be here.” 

“I-I know...” Jihoon’s tears started streaming down his cheeks. “I-I know...” 

Jihoon adjusted his body so he could face the ocean once again. This time, he tried walking closer towards the sea, where the sand is swept by the waves. Slowly, they walked towards that particular spot. 

Soonyoung has been looking at Jihoon worriedly but he admired how brave Jihoon is for facing his fears. And at that moment when the waves touched their feet, Jihoon looked at him, with the biggest smile on his face while tears are streaming nonstop on his face. 

With the biggest smile, he looked at Soonyoung’s eyes and said, “Yuyu! I-I made it!” 

Jihoon is still trembling a little but...he’s wearing a beautiful smile on his face. Soonyoung can’t help but admire this man even more. And next thing Soonyoung knew, he’s already pulling Jihoon towards him to connect their lips for a kiss. 

They parted, Soonyoung’s already crying too, feeling proud and the happiest because of Jihoon. 

In between kisses, Jihoon managed to say, “I love you so much, Yuyu. I will do anything...for you.” 

👑👑👑

When Jihoon calmed down, he pulled Soonyoung to sit on the sand as he let the waves crash against their feet. The prince is sitting behind him, arms wrapped on Jihoon’s waist in a protective manner. The latter is leaning his head on his chest while they just stared at the vast sea in front of them wrapped in comfortable silence and warmth of each other. 

“I guess the glowing blue waves won’t come tonight,” Soonyoung said, a bit of disappointment lacing his voice. He’s been wanting to watch it with Jihoon. He looked up and found no signs of the stars too. Maybe, it’s not yet the time. “I want to be granted eternal happiness, Juju.” He felt the other lean closer to him. The prince is glad Jihoon’s not trembling anymore. 

“We don’t need that glowing blue waves or whatever. I’m already the happiest I got to meet you.” Jihoon adjusted his body, seeking for more warmth to which Soonyoung gladly gave him as he pulled him closer to his body. 

There’s a silence that enveloped them again, only the beating of their hearts could be heard and the crashing of the waves. 

“If you’re not a prince, what kind of life do you think are you living now?” 

Soonyoung chuckled at Jihoon’s question. He rubbed comforting circles on Jihoon’s hand while trying to think. He has always wondered what life he would be living if he’s not a prince. Being the prince is not a bad thing but sometimes, Soonyoung couldn’t help but think of the what-ifs. “I’d probably be living on a farm, milking cows, shoveling horse poops...” He leaned his face and kissed Jihoon on the cheeks. “I’d like to live there peacefully with you and Chan and the kids, away from that evil Dispatch, and those bald members of the council.” 

Soonyoung smiled just thinking of an alternate universe where he could live peacefully with all the people he loves and cherishes. 

“How sure are you that we’ll meet even if you’re not the prince?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung just chuckled. 

“I’d find a way just so I can meet you. Maybe instead of the airport, we’ll meet at the market, we exchange our bags again. This time, instead of glow-in-the-dark condoms and candles, we exchanged potatoes and carrots.” Soonyoung is so sure he’d meet Jihoon again even if they’re living a completely different life. 

“You sound so sure of the future, Yuyu,” Jihoon said as he traces some circles on the sand. 

“Of course. With you here beside me, I’m more than sure of the future. We’ll get married, we’ll have kids.” Soonyoung’s cheeks lifted upwards with the thought of kids. “Our kids will be friends and playmates with Jeonghan hyung’s, Jisoo hyung’s, Junhui, and Wonwoo’s kids.” The prince laughed when he thought about how their kids will look like. “Our kids will most probably lose in games because it’s Jeonghan hyung’s kids we’re talking about here. But...they’ll definitely beat Wonwoo’s kids who’ll most probably take after their Dad who just stays inside their home always.” 

“What about Jisoo hyung’s kids?” Jihoon asked as he listened to Soonyoung giddily planning their future. 

“Jisoo hyung’s kids are the mediators.” Soonyoung carded Jihoon’s hair. “Our kids would be the most chaotic but lovable tiger cubs in this kingdom’s history. I wish they could have Soonji’s cuteness, Jiyeon’s brilliance, Sooyeon’s playfulness, Jiyo’s heart, Woon’s friendliness, and Younghoon’s braveness.” Soonyoung adjusted his body so he could face Jihoon. “They’ll have your eyes.” He kissed Jihoon’s eyes. “And I will never ever let them cry.” He then leaned and kissed Jihoon on the nose. “Then, they’ll have your voice and I would love to wake up in the middle of the night to change their diapers if ever they cry.” 

Jihoon lowered his gaze. “And I’m more than sure you’ll teach them your tiger antics too.” 

“Of course!” Soonyoung happily chirped. “I will make them the fiercest tiger cubs in the universe!” He expected Jihoon to oppose but the latter didn’t say a thing. He’s just smiling fondly at him. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Jihoon pulled something from his pocket. They are paper boats. “I’ve always wanted to do this ever since.” He handed the prince one and gave him a pen. “Write your wish, Yuyu.” 

“Wish?” Soonyoung pouted as he tried to think of a wish. “What more could I ask for? I already have... _everything_ right here in my arms.” 

Jihoon just pinched his cheeks. “Just do it.” 

Soonyoung sighed in resignation then started writing on the paper boat. 

_‘I wish to be with Lee Jihoon forever.’_

He noticed that Jihoon isn’t writing anything and just staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Ya, are you done writing yours?” He peeked at the other’s boat and found no writing. “But it looks empty tho?” 

Jihoon took the paper boat from Soonyoung’s hand as they put it above the water and watch it float away from them. 

  
  


Soonyoung intertwined their hands as he waved at the paper boats. “Please, grant our wishes fast, paper boat-nim~” He then shifted his gaze to the guy beside him who’s not saying anything. “What did you wish for, Juju?” 

Jihoon’s lips just curved upwards. “It’s...a _secret_.” 

“Do you know what I’m most excited about in the future?” Soonyoung asked as he remembered the velvet box in his pocket. 

“What?” 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s chin as he gently kissed the latter on the lips. “ _You_...” He kissed again then pulled away to look into Jihoon’s eyes. “I will make you the happiest husband...in the entire universe.” 

Soonyoung was about to fish the small box inside his pocket when Jihoon took him by surprise as he put his hands around the prince’s neck and pulled him towards him so they could link their lips once again. _It’s the best feeling in the world, Soonyoung thought._

Just in time when they pulled away from each other, small droplets started pouring from the sky. The prince tried to pull Jihoon towards the house when the latter stopped him from doing so. Instead of running away from the rain, Jihoon let them fall on his face while holding Soonyoung’s hand. 

Soonyoung’s heart swells watching Jihoon spun them around as he happily played under the rain. Goes to show that the universe might not give them the glowing blue waves but...this... The view he’s seeing right now is enough for his heart to be at peace. For his heart to know that a myth is not needed for him to believe in eternal happiness and happy endings...

“Seize the day, Yuyu.” Jihoon reminded the prince again as he led them both to slow dance under the rain without any fear of catching colds and getting their clothes soaked. 

👑👑👑

After the nerve-wracking but exhilarating thing Jihoon and Soonyoung did at the beach, Soonyoung took Jihoon to his room and made him change his clothes so he won’t get sick. 

“Juju, change into dry clothes first. I’ll go change my clothes as well and get some towels from the other room, okay? Wait for me.” The prince immediately ran to the room next to Jihoon’s, the one he insisted on staying in rather than in the same room with Jihoon then changed into something dry. 

It’s for the fact that the inner tiger in him wants to be suppressed. He’s afraid he might not be able to stop himself. He’s been trying to maintain his composure ever since. Knowing the fact that they are being alone there, far away from everyone, is certainly not helping Soonyoung’s inner struggles. 

Soonyoung changed his clothes first, drying his hair as fast as he could to not let Jihoon wait for him longer. When he was about to return to Jihoon’s room, he tried to compose himself first, taking a few deep breaths. 

🔞 🔞 🔞 

When he opened the door, he almost dropped the towel he was holding when he saw his boyfriend wearing his white button-up shirt, the one he used to cover his head earlier, which was bigger than Jihoon’s frame. But what made his breath hitch was the fact that Jihoon wasn’t wearing any pants, exposing his creamy white legs. The prince had to clear his throat and calm his erratically beating heart before he walks closer to Jihoon, “W-why…aren’t you wearing pants?” He stuttered, before putting a towel on Jihoon’s head to dry off his hair.

“Your shirt is big enough.” Jihoon reasoned out.

“Oh…” Was the only thing Soonyoung could say before he resumed on drying Jihoon’s hair, careful not to look down at Jihoon’s legs.

Soonyoung could feel Jihoon’s glances at him so he harshly rubbed the towel on Jihoon’s head making the latter groan. “Yuyu, what are you doing?” When the prince heard that, he immediately stopped what he’s doing to check if Jihoon’s hurt. But he almost regretted it when their eyes met. 

He tried to avert his gaze but unfortunately for him, it landed on Jihoon’s chest, slightly exposed because the first two buttons of his dress shirt are unbuttoned. He decided to look at Jihoon in the eyes again, and the other is looking at him... _differently_. He looks enticing, making Soonyoung feel too many things at that very moment. It was as if the prince is being coaxed to unlock a door that is yet to be opened before. 

And the next thing he knew, he’s already leaning down to connect Jihoon’s lips with his. He could feel Jihoon’s hands going up to his neck, pulling him even closer to him. It seems to him that there was a sense of urgency in the kiss, especially when Jihoon licked his lips asking for permission to enter.

Soonyoung gasped in surprise and Jihoon took the chance to slip his tongue inside the former’s mouth, the latter’s hand working their way up to Soonyoung’s hair, carding and tugging it lightly. When they feel like their lungs were about to explode, they parted their lips and Soonyoung leaned his forehead against Jihoon, trying to catch his breath.

“I…” Soonyoung swallowed, panting heavily. “I should probably head back to my room.” He kissed Jihoon’s forehead, ready to run away before he could do something else and something would be awakened inside of him when he felt a light tug from behind him. Nervous, he looked back and saw Jihoon wearing that enticing expression on his face again.

”Don’t go.” 

Soonyoung gathered all of his will power not to jump at Jihoon, calming himself before smiling at his boyfriend in front of him, “Okay…” He breathed out, “Let’s get you to bed, Juju.”

He held Jihoon’s hand and led him to the bed, facing a floor to ceiling glass window overlooking the vast ocean and the heavy rainfall outside. It’s still a pity that they didn’t get to witness the once-in-a-lifetime ocean phenomena and the stars aren’t there that night. But what’s important today is that for Soonyoung, they took one step forward into their relationship, and that is to overcome Jihoon’s fear...together. 

The prince slipped in first before Jihoon followed. He gathered him in his arm and slowly stroked his hair. He could feel Jihoon snuggling closer to him, and Soonyoung had to breathe deeply just to throw away those unnecessary thoughts. But when he looked down at Jihoon, he was looking at him with eyes so enthralling that he really couldn’t help himself but claim his lips again.

This time it was him who asked permission from Jihoon, who easily granted him access. He slowly got up, not letting their lips to part, rolling Jihoon to his back as he went on top of him. He continued kissing him, his lips slowly trailing down to his jaw, down to his neck. He then felt Jihoon’s hands making their way down his back and pulling his shirt up that he was snapped out of his reverie making him pull away.

Soonyoung averted his gaze away from Jihoon, afraid that if he looks at it again, he’ll lose the little control that he still has. “I probably should sleep in another room, Juju.” He said but before he could even move, Jihoon cupped his face to make the prince look at him again. 

With a raspy voice, staring at the stars in Soonyoung’s eyes, he said a word enough to break down all the walls of self-control Soonyoung has been building since earlier. “Stay.” 

Soonyoung had to swallow hard as he stared at Jihoon, making him sigh in defeat…

”Are you sure about this?” Soonyoung asked, staring at Jihoon’s eyes, wearing the same expression he had earlier. It’s making Soonyoung feel a lot of things yet he didn’t want to do something that’s against Jihoon’s will. He’d only act if Jihoon permits it. He took Jihoon’s hand and kissed the back of it. ”I don’t want to do something you don’t want.” 

Soonyoung’s heart beating erratically since earlier beat a thousand times faster with what Jihoon did. He pulled the prince’s hand then put it on top of his chest, just above the third button of his shirt. Gazing right into each other’s eyes, Jihoon pressed Soonyoung’s hand harder into it, making the prince feel the loud beating of his heart, mirroring his. 

“I am yours, Your Highness.” 

And that was all it took for Soonyoung to unleash his inner tiger…He kissed Jihoon once more before he started unbuttoning the latter’s shirt, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t do it properly. But when he looked at Jihoon, a lazy smirk was lacing his lips, Soonyoung bit his lower lip and ripped the shirt off, the buttons flying everywhere but Soonyoung could care less as he leaned down again to kiss Jihoon on his lips before going down to his jaw and his neck.

“Bite me, tiger.” 

Without holding back, Soonyoung bit Jihoon’s collarbones, making sure it would leave marks. He must admit, the first time they did this while teasing each other, the prince has to hold back thinking that their relationship is not yet official at that time and his only goal back then is to woo away all the potential people who’d try to steal Jihoon away from him. 

Ever since, Soonyoung is aware of Jihoon’s power. He has never considered Jihoon ordinary, seeing how many people of different genders turn their heads whenever they see the guy. 

Now that he’s already Soonyoung’s, the prince made sure not to hold back, biting every corner of Jihoon’s neck not leaving any space out for those purplish marks he’d want to admire the next day until they completely fade away. 

“All mine,” Soonyoung whispered as he licked the marks he made and continued painting Jihoon’s skin with more marks than he had given him on the ball. Soonyoung heard the guy beneath him moan, making him stop his ministrations, recalling where he heard that familiar sound.

Soonyoung looked down at Jihoon who was heavily panting underneath him. He was about to ask something but was immediately distracted by the latter’s hand which was on his waist going down to the hem of his shirt. Jihoon pulled it lightly and Soonyoung immediately got the message straightening up to pull his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

“Changing our clothes is completely useless,” the prince chuckled seeing how they just discarded their clothes they just put on almost half an hour ago. 

“Then you should’ve just stayed earlier,” Jihoon said biting his lower lip as he traced with his finger (and eyes) on Soonyoung’s well-toned body.

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand and pinned them on top of his head, his nose brushing against the latter’s nose. “You could still back out if you want.” He whispered, peppering Jihoon’s face with kisses.

“I want _this_ ,” Jihoon whispered back, “I want this right now, more than anything.”

The sweet lingering kisses Soonyoung was giving Jihoon stopped when he felt Jihoon’s hand caressing his back. He then felt Jihoon’s lips on his shoulder going to his chest and his collarbones to which the latter started marking him like what he did. 

Soonyoung felt Jihoon’s teeth on his shoulder, shots of pleasure coursing through his body as the other continued claiming the prince. ”I-I am all yours too, Juju. You don’t have to bite that hard. I won’t be able to stray away from you if you do that. Can you handle that? Me being your koala tomorrow?” He chuckled, then felt Jihoon tense and stop what he’s doing. 

”Juju?” In a state of confusion, Soonyoung was about to look at Jihoon’s face when the latter started linking their lips again. This time with a sense of haste as Soonyoung felt the friction from their clothed members. “Wait, Ju—” He wasn’t able to continue as Jihoon bucked his hips, the pleasure shooting up their spine, earning a groan from the both of them.

“Shit,” Soonyoung cursed. “Take it easy, Juju. We have all night,” He whispered, before licking Jihoon’s left ear.

“I just want you, Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispered back making Soonyoung push himself up to look at his boyfriend. “I want you right now, is that bad?”

He couldn’t understand why Jihoon looked so desperate like there’s no tomorrow. Like what they have now will be taken away any moment when they’re just starting. Soonyoung’s just planning inside his mind Jihoon and him’s forever. Their forever is just starting so it makes Soonyoung wonder what’s on Jihoon’s mind at that moment. 

“Seize the moment, Yuyu,” Jihoon spoke as he looked at him in the eyes, trying to mask whatever he was seeing in them earlier. “I just want to seize the moment with you.” 

Soonyoung gasped in surprise when Jihoon suddenly flipped their positions, he wasn’t sure what was happening to Jihoon, but he immediately forgot about it when Jihoon started kissing his neck going down to his chest where Jihoon captured one of his bud in his mouth.

“J-Juju...” He moaned as he threw his head back, completely lost in pleasure. Thoughts running inside his head, completely gone. His head empty, just full of stars he sees when Jihoon did the same to his other bud, nibbling on it, making Soonyoung close his eyes and long for more pleasure.

He had his eyes closed, savoring on the feeling but when he felt Jihoon kissing him down to his navel, his eyes shot open and he looked at the other who was looking at him with a smirk and eyes full of lust. His hands slipped under the band of his sweat pants, tugging it downwards, completely stripping the last piece of material straining the prince’s cock. 

Soonyoung’s breath hitched as Jihoon lowered himself and wrapped his hands around his member before he gave it some kitten licks. The sensation he felt couldn’t compare to what he was feeling earlier, and when Jihoon had wrapped his lips around his cock, he threw his head back and gripped the sheets tightly, willing himself not to come with just that.

When he looked back at Jihoon, he saw him watching him, with eyes dark with lust, head bobbing up and down his shaft, and he couldn’t help but think, how beautiful his universe looked like this. How he’s so lucky to have the universe within reach. How he feels like the luckiest star to be able to go home and be in the universe’s arms. 

They say home is where your heart is. For the prince, it’s among the stars, across the universe...right at this very moment. _Home is where Jihoon is._

“You’re so beautiful, Juju.” Soonyoung breathed his hand threading against Jihoon’s hair. “Have I ever told you I’m so lucky to have you?” 

Jihoon then groaned with the praise, sending vibration to Soonyoung’s cock which made the latter fallback, making him dizzy with pleasure. 

Soonyoung heard Jihoon gag when the latter tried to take the prince’s whole, and the feeling of his cock touching the back of the latter’s throat. When Soonyoung returned his eyes to Jihoon’s, he saw tears rolling down the other’s cheeks. 

Worried he might’ve hurt Jihoon, he pulled the other up and captured his lips. “Juju, you shouldn’t have pushed yourself.” He kissed Jihoon’s lips again and again until the tears go away. “Let me make you feel better.” 

He gently pushed Jihoon down to lie back on the bed, positioning himself between Jihoon’s legs, he slipped his fingers underneath the band of Jihoon’s boxers before pulling it down, exposing the latter’s entirety.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare in awe as he scrutinizes his lover’s body, with him only wearing the star necklace he had given him, with the marks littered all over it. _Beautiful is an understatement of what he was seeing…_

He leaned down, kissing the last tear stain ruining his universe’s face. “You can still run away from me, Juju,” Soonyoung whispered then brought his eyes to look at his favorite part of Jihoon — his eyes. His eyes where he could be home... where he could be himself without feeling the weight of the crown on his head. 

The stars are the landmarks of the universe but why does it feel like it’s the other way around? _Soonyoung’s home is where Jihoon’s heart is..._

He caressed Jihoon’s cheek, still feeling the luckiest that he has Jihoon in his life. “After tonight, we have _all_ the time in the world in our hands, Juju. I’m asking you one last time...” He leaned down and kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “Do you really want _this_?” 

“More than anything.” Soonyoung saw tears falling from Jihoon’s eyes again. It made him confused. But before he could even ask what’s hurting, Jihoon seems like he knew just how to snap the prince out of his stupor. He pulled Soonyoung into one last kiss before he reached out to the bedside where his bag was lying, containing the _toiletries_ Moon Junhui packed for him. 

Soonyoung eyed the bag as Jihoon opened it. He almost choked when Jihoon pulled out a bottle of lube, a pack of condoms, and the lace choker he saw earlier out from it. “I didn’t know...we’ll be able to use them,” Soonyoung said, eyeing the choker.

“Courtesy of Moon Junhui.” He could see the mischief in the other’s eyes before he handed the thing to Soonyoung. “Put it around my neck, I want to look more beautiful for you.” 

Soonyoung caressed Jihoon’s cheeks. “But you’re already beautiful for me without anything on.” He said, eyeing the masterpiece in front of him, only the tiny star adorning the beautiful figure that is Lee Jihoon. But nonetheless, he still followed what Jihoon wanted, putting the choker around his neck and when he straightened up, it was enough to take his breath away.

“You’re...” Soonyoung swallowed the lump in his throat, staring in awe at Jihoon, making it harder to look away. “...stunning.” 

“And this is _all_ yours, Your Highness,” Jihoon said, reaching out to Soonyoung, which the latter immediately got the message, leaning down so Jihoon could reach him. “Make me yours.”

There’s a certain part in Soonyoung that makes him feel elated and aroused whenever Jihoon calls him 'Your Highness’. He feels shivers run down his spine, making him move almost immediately as soon as he hears it. 

Soonyoung had to calm himself first, kissing Jihoon’s lips before he pushed himself up and opened the bottle of lube. He poured a good amount on his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up before he positioned them in Jihoon’s entrance.

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” Soonyoung assured Jihoon to which the other just nodded. Being a true gentleman that he is, he finds it a need to ask Jihoon first for permission in everything that he’d do. Jihoon is like a rare piece of porcelain glass. It’s beautiful...yet fragile. The last thing the prince wants is to break Jihoon. He just wants to take care of him... _forever_. That night, it’s certainly not for him. He wants to make it Jihoon’s happiest. 

He then tried to slowly push a finger inside, careful not to hurt Jihoon. He could see the discomfort on Jihoon’s face, but the latter didn’t tell him to stop so kept on going. When he was knuckle deep inside him, he didn’t move, letting Jihoon adjust first to the feeling.

It has been a full minute when he heard Jihoon speak. “M-Move...” 

Soonyoung complied, carefully pulling out and thrusting in his finger again. He produced a steady rhythm, making sure Jihoon adjust well to it. It was only when Jihoon demanded it that he fasten his pace, earning a wonderful sound from Jihoon. Every moan, every sound that came from Jihoon’s lips is enough to make Soonyoung crazier than he’s already is. 

He has heard every classical piece of music in the palace ever since he was young. But after tonight it seems like he’d have another favorite music to hear — it’s the sound of Jihoon moaning, reacting to his ministrations. 

“You take it so well, Juju.” He whispered, and a low moan escaped Jihoon’s lips. Soonyoung raised a brow at that wondering if he should test his assumptions. “I’m going to put another finger in, can you handle that?”

Jihoon had to struggle to open his eyes and look at Soonyoung before nodding his agreement to him. Just like the first one, he was careful to insert the other finger inside, stopping midway when he heard Jihoon whimper, his hands grasping the bed sheets tightly.

“It’s okay, Juju. You’re doing well.” He whispered, and Jihoon’s breath hitch with that. He could clearly see how his praises turn Jihoon on and how it sends pleasure to the other. He couldn’t believe it, his boyfriend might have a praise kink that he’s unaware of.

“Please...move.” Jihoon pleaded when Soonyoung became lost in the realization of Jihoon having a praise kink.

The prince then followed suit, creating another steady rhythm before he fastens his pace again when he’s sure that Jihoon was well adjusted to his fingers stretching him.

“Fuck...” Jihoon groaned when Soonyoung hit the bundle of nerves inside him, producing intense pleasure inside his body. The prince’s boyfriend shuddered with pleasure. 

Soonyoung had to adjust his angle inside, and continuously hit his prostate which made Jihoon into a moaning mess underneath him.

“Another... please... it’s not... it’s not enough.” Jihoon desperately pleaded and who was Soonyoung to deny that. So what he did is insert another finger, and it seems that Jihoon had already been accustomed to the feeling that he immediately asked him to move.

“Yuyu...” He called out. “Yuyu, I want _you_... please.” 

“Okay, Juju.” He breathed out as he pulled his hand away, and he could see how Jihoon grunted when he felt the sudden emptiness. 

“Would you...help me?” He asked, smirking at Jihoon who struggled to get up. He handed Jihoon the condom and let the other put it in him. He watched as Jihoon expertly put the condom in him as if he had been doing this for quite some time. Jihoon then looked up at him, his hair wet from sweat, and he could clearly see how dark his eyes have become.

“Very good, Juju.” Soonyoung spoke and Jihoon closed his eyes as he felt the prince’s lips against his forehead, “You’re so good for me, Juju.” He then guided Jihoon to lie down once again, positioning himself properly between Jihoon’s legs as he lined up his dick into Jihoon’s entrance, “Ready, Juju?”

Jihoon nodded, and gently, Soonyoung started to push himself inside Jihoon.

“So...tight.” He groaned, carefully pushing himself in to avoid hurting Jihoon. “You feel so good around me, Juju.”

Jihoon gasped as soon as Soonyoung had been buried deep inside him. Soonyoung didn’t move immediately, letting Jihoon adjust to his size until the latter is comfortable enough for him to move.

“I love you, Juju,” Soonyoung whispered, distracting Jihoon from the pain. “You have me. Until the very last star in the universe dies, you have me.”

“Move...” Jihoon breathed out.

Soonyoung then kissed Jihoon’s forehead before he started slowly thrusting in and out of him. 

“F-faster, Yuyu.”

And Soonyoung complied, quickening his pace and making Jihoon sing. His moans, which were very familiar to him, bounced off at the four walls of the room, together with the obscene sounds their skin was making. The heavy raindrops pit pattering outside is mixed with Jihoon and Soonyoung’s combined sounds of pleasure. 

“Juju.” Soonyoung moaned out the other’s name as he continued thrusting, his hands intertwining with Jihoon’s who held it tightly. ”Jihoon.” He managed to breathe out despite the indescribable feeling drowning him. 

He watched as Jihoon arch his back. He watched as the lace choker digs deep into his skin. He watched as the lone star necklace glinted into the dark. He watched as Jihoon opened his eyes, tears immediately falling out of them.

“Juju, shh...” Soonyoung leaned down kissing his eyes.

Jihoon then gasped, as if trying to catch his breath. When Soonyoung looked at him, he seemed _lost_. So he immediately took the choker off making Jihoon breathe in heavily.

“Juju, hey. It’s okay. You’re doing well, Juju. You’re doing well.” He continued giving him praises as he continued thrusting in him. Jihoon let go of Soonyoung’s hand and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you...” Jihoon whispered, voice hoarse and broken. ”I love you, Soonyoung. I will always love you. Please... _remember that.”_ Jihoon repeatedly whispered those words into Soonyoung’s ear like a mantra and the latter couldn’t help the tears falling from his eyes.

He’s so happy, he’s so lucky to have Jihoon in his life. There really is no accidental meetings between souls. Because right at that moment, Soonyoung knew... Soonyoung knew how the stars and the whole universe worked together so they could be together at that very moment. 

“I love you too, Juju. I love you and I don’t know what I’d do without you...” Soonyoung heard soft sobs from the other. Just when he was about to ask, Jihoon spoke in a soft voice. 

“Soonyoung...” Jihoon breathed once more, “I’m near. Fuck.”

“Then come for me, Juju. Be a good boy and come for me.”

And Jihoon did, painting their stomach with strips of white as Jihoon moaned out Soonyoung’s name, it made the other thrust into him more. 

Soonyoung had read once that the universe is formed from a single particle before it expands and expands and expands until it exploded. He didn’t realize it until now. The feeling of a thousand stars exploding inside of him...as he quickens his pace and eventually, he spilled his seeds, calling out just one name — _Jihoon’s_. 

One last moan slipped from his lips as he slowly thrust, milking out the last of his seeds before he carefully pulled out of Jihoon, making sure he won’t hurt his universe until the very end. 

“I love you, Juju.” He kissed his forehead, before trailing down to kiss his eyes, his tear-stained cheeks, and lips. 

“I wish I could say it enough but...I love you too, Yuyu.” 

🔞 🔞 🔞 

Soonyoung likes it best when they’re so close with each other that he can’t tell whose heart he is hearing thudding so loudly at that very moment. 

“Juju...” He felt the other’s stares on him. “I’ve been noticing you’ve been staring at me since we started this trip.”

The other didn’t reply, instead, he traced his index finger on Soonyoung’s features, starting on his eyes to his nose, bunched up cheeks, then down to his lips. Jihoon just smiled at him. “I...just want to remember every detail about you.” 

“You’re scaring me... is everything alright? Are you hurt?” The prince pulled Jihoon closer to him. 

The other breathed into his chest, “This is the happiest day of my life.” 

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon on his forehead. “I already told you, every day with you is the happiest, Juju.” He remembered the velvet box he’s been hiding since earlier. He almost smacked his head. Of all the things he forgot, it’s his _proposal_.

The other didn’t respond so Soonyoung thought he’s already sleeping but when he opened his eyes, Jihoon is still staring at him as if memorizing his every feature. 

“Juju, what are you doing tomorrow? Should we plan what we should do for the next day?” Soonyoung opened up, trying to make up a plan on how he’d do the perfect proposal. 

Jihoon averted his gaze and covered his face by nuzzling closer to the prince’s wide chest. “Hmm, tomorrow? What are _you_ doing tomorrow?” 

Soonyoung gently carded his boyfriend’s hair. “We’ll try riding the ferry. I’ll teach you how to swim. I’ll ignore Wonwoo’s calls don’t worry. I don’t want to go back to the palace yet. Or! We could just cuddle like this, I don’t mind.” He said. “Juju, are you listening?” 

“Hmm.”

“Tomorrow, wear my dress shirt. Don’t cover your neck. I want everyone to know you are claimed by this handsome prince.” Soonyoung happily said.

Jihoon hummed again as a response. 

“Tomorrow and in the next days, I’ll make sure it’ll be your _happiest_. I will only fill your days with happiness and happiness only. Screw that Royal Curse!” Soonyoung felt his eyes slowly drooping. He kissed Jihoon’s crown again. “Let’s sleep, Juju. I’m so excited to spend all my tomorrows with you.” 

Soonyoung felt Jihoon shifted from his embrace. He’s looking at the prince’s face again. “Do you want me to sing you a [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Y9hGEOA9o5xdA8RHt8jKw?si=8HSrrWKXT3Sxzf_C_XoEzQ)?” 

“I’d love to.” 

Soonyoung heard Jihoon’s voice, in whispers. 

_“Close your eyes and listen carefully to my story_

_Before my story ends, you will dream_

_Little star tonight_

_All night, I will watch over you~”_

  
  


“Ooh~ that’s the very first song you sang to me, Juju.” Soonyoung sleepily said as he pulled Jihoon closer to him. 

_“My love tonight_

_All night, I will watch over you_

_All night, I will watch over you~”_

Before Soonyoung could go into dreamland, he held onto Jihoon’s hand tight and said, “Good night, my love. I’ll see you first thing in the morning, hmm?” He didn’t get to hear Jihoon’s answer as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

Soonyoung’s nightmares have been visiting him lesser and lesser ever since Jihoon sing him songs every night. What he couldn’t understand is the reason why he’s standing in front of a stormy sea again, holding the hand of the younger version of himself, bawling his eyes out telling him to save someone. 

“W-Who should I save?” 

The younger version of himself cried even more while pleading with him. “S-Save...” The young boy sniffed. This time, a name that’s loud and clear was heard by Soonyoung. “S-Save... _Jiji_...” 

Soonyoung woke up, feeling like his whole chest is being ripped off. He’s gasping for air, his whole body full of sweat, tears streaming down his face non-stop. However, what puzzled Soonyoung is the absence of warmth that usually makes him calm whenever he’s having these bad dreams. When he looked beside him, he found _no one_. 

“J-Juju?” 

He quickly stood up and put on some clothes. His fingers touched something and when he looked at what it is, it’s the box containing his proposal ring. Although still a bit dizzy, he tried to search around the whole room. To the bathroom, to the kitchen... _No signs of Jihoon._

“Juju? I told you I’ll never play hide and seek again, right?” 

Soonyoung went to the bedside where he kept Jihoon’s bags...and found nothing too. He was starting to freak out. He’s already dialing Wonwoo’s number when he caught sight of something glistening by the bedside table. 

With shaking fingers, he went near it and his mind just went blank as his hand lost its grip on the tiny box in it when he found the star necklace there together with a paper boat, some words written on it. 

‘ _My last wish. Always be happy, Your Highness. Please break up with me...for real.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GOES INTO HIDING*
> 
> i have no words for this chapter :D but yeah... it's not jaja's fic without the A-word :D i hope this gave you some clue about some... things. the title is "the little mermaid" for a reason :) what we didn't know is what version i incorporated in this. is it the Disney one or... perhaps the true tale? hmm... see you again next week~ comments and kudos are highly appreciated as they keep me alive. been losing some fire lately so i would really appreciate them ✨
> 
> BIG, BIG thanks to mina for helping me write that particular part of this chapter. i wouldn't have done it without you beshyyy, love you~


	26. peter pan and the magic of yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pan is a liar, Soonyoung knew. No amount of fairy dust nor happy thoughts could make him fly. 
> 
> Not when his universe is...gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU ALL LISTENED AND WATCHED THE SOTY: HOME; RUN ??? 😭😭😭 istg SVT never disappoints. every song they made is a masterpiece. im sooo thankful i met SVT in this lifetime. 
> 
> okay back to business: 
> 
> A-word ahead~ 7k worth of angst hhhhh
> 
> thank you sooo much for all the comments. i will reply to them later. there are less than 10 chapters remaining for our royal couple soooo yeah :( ✨
> 
> n e waiz, hope you listen to the song inspo at the beginning of the chapter, it... helps :(

_[[Yesterday](https://open.spotify.com/track/6PBwSRgUj6GPGs6p2zZlh5) — Leona Lewis]_

_Losing one’s home.._. is the hardest thing, they say. Some would even agree they rather have robbers break through their home ten times. Things stolen could be replaced but losing your home...it’s the worst. 

A star losing its home is the absolute worst. Stars are supposed to guide people but how can he even make others get to their home if he’s the one who is...homeless.  How can one shine for everyone if he loses his own source and recharge of light?

“Your Highness,” Wonwoo called the prince who’s spacing out in front of his laptop. With him are papers. Lots and lots of paper. He sighed then walked closer when Soonyoung didn’t respond. “Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung finally looked up and noticed Wonwoo. 

“Here are the papers you requested,” Wonwoo said, looking at the clock on the table. It’s a little before midnight.

“Yes? How long have you been standing there?” 

“I arrived just now,” Wonwoo answered. He looked at the prince, worriedly. Dark circles can be seen under his eyes as well as the stubbles on his chin. 

_ It’s been three days.  _ Three days since a crying and disoriented Soonyoung called him at 7 am in the morning asking him to find Jihoon.  Dark circles can be seen under his eyes as well as the stubbles on his chin. 

It’s been three days.  Three days since a crying and disoriented Soonyoung called him at 7 am in the morning asking him to find Jihoon.  All Wonwoo could hear are heavy sobs. He already alerted the Royal Guards posted 1 kilometer away from the villa to go to where Soonyoung is.  Told everyone to leave the room first as to not show them the prince’s vulnerable side. It’s a protocol. Those the royal family trusts must not let others see the royal’s vulnerable side. 

With heavy footsteps, he walked towards Soonyoung crying on the floor hugging his knees. The prince clutching on his one hand the velvet box he proudly showed to them a few days ago, a crumpled paper boat, and the tiny star necklace. 

Wonwoo shut his eyes. Flashbacks of years ago flashed to his mind. That one morning he _failed_ as the Crown Prince’s best friend. That one morning when he found him lying unconscious inside the bathroom with a high fever too. 

This time, the Prince is here again in front of him, not unconscious but just looking at him, you’d know he’s completely shattered. 

Wonwoo questioned everything as to why he’s always the one who should be seeing Soonyoung in his most fragile state.  And then he remembered one thing: it’s because he’s _his best friend_. That made him go on bended knees to tap the prince lightly on his shoulder. 

“Y-Your Highness...” 

When the prince heard his best friend’s voice, he looked up, eyes already puffy and red from too much crying. “W-Won... He’s...” Soonyoung sobbed harder, his face contorted in pain. “He’s _gone_...” 

The other tried to calm him down. “You might’ve mistaken, Your Highness. Jihoon would never—” However, when he saw the paper boat with words written on it, Wonwoo couldn’t find the words to say. 

“Won... please... please...” The prince pleaded, desperately. “Please... find Jihoon for me. Please... Just... I need him to come back. Won...please. I’m begging you. I don't know what's wrong. Yesterday, we're just happy. He's just here in my arms. We're...” Wonwoo could see Soonyoung's lips quivered from too much crying. He looks so... _lost_. "Won, please... please... I'm begging you."

Wonwoo’s first instinct is to calm his best friend down. Then, when he assured him that they’d find Jihoon no matter what happens, ordering the other palace guards to look for the runaway Royal Boyfriend, he called Junhui to ask for help too. 

“Junnie...” He took a deep breath. Soonyoung is beside him with expectant eyes. The prince didn’t wait any longer and took the phone from Wonwoo. 

“Junhui... please tell Jihoon if I did something wrong, I would fix it. I won’t break up with him. Please...let me just see him. I..I need to know what’s wrong.” Soonyoung's knuckles turned white as he gripped Wonwoo's phone tight, desperation could be seen for every word that he said.

But all they could hear is Junhui’s confused voice. “What...happened? Why are you asking me where Jihoon is when you guys are together?” 

It took Wonwoo and the others a day before they convinced Soonyoung to go home. Even the Queen Mother came and when she saw the prince’s state, she couldn’t help but remember the happenings many years ago. 

The prince won’t move an inch from his spot. He’s just there staring blankly at the vast ocean, holding the paper boat Jihoon left. He won’t talk unless to ask Wonwoo if he did something wrong. And that he’s willing to change if ever he did something terribly wrong. 

When Wonwoo told Soonyoung that Jihoon might go to their home with the kids, that’s what pushed the prince to go home and go straight to the home he gave Jihoon and the little family that the prince already considered as his own. 

Frantically, he ran inside finding a confused Chan and the other kids looking at him, puzzled as to why their prince hyung/oppa is crying without Jihoon by his side. 

“W-Why are looking for hyung?” Chan asked, completely in denial of what’s happening. “Are you saying my brother...left?” 

And that hit everyone the realization that Jihoon...is _gone_.  No one knew where Jihoon is not even Chan who just broke down, in denial, and couldn’t think of a possible reason as to why his brother would do such a thing. 

Another day passed, Soonyoung ordered his people to search for Jihoon. To look even for his traces... For clues... Something that could tell him what's wrong. But...to no avail.

And that day, Wonwoo went to duty finding Soonyoung already inside his study, doing his prince duties like _nothing_ happened. If not only for his stressed-out face, no one would know about Soonyoung’s struggles.  Wonwoo knew better than anyone else how devastated Soonyoung’s heart is. And it’s worrisome watching him just go on masking every emotion he should let out before they eat him alive. 

It’s making Wonwoo scared. These are not what his reactions are when his parents were gone. This is another coping mechanism that does not involve crying and imprisoning inside his room all day but why is it making Wonwoo more worried? 

“Your Highness, you should rest.” The Royal Guard said. It’s not usual of him to say these since he knows how stubborn Soonyoung is but he’s really worried. “You can always continue that tomorrow. You haven’t stopped working all day.” 

The prince paused when he heard the word ‘ _tomorrow_ ’. After that, he shook his head and continued signing the papers. “You should go home, Won. I have to finish them.”  As expected, he’d decline Wonwoo’s suggestion. Not even the Queen Mother nor Jeonghan nor Jisoo could make Soonyoung rest, what makes him think that he can?

Wonwoo sighed. He just stared at Soonyoung who won’t even look at him in the eyes. “Your Highness...do I...” He bit his lip. “Do I need to go on an emergency day-off again just so I can be your best friend tonight? Do you want to talk about it?” 

Soonyoung finally brought his tired eyes up to meet Wonwoo’s. The latter’s heart is breaking looking at how empty it has become. The colors, the glow, the stars inside it just a few days while choosing the ring he’s planning to give Jihoon now all...gone.  What he could see are black holes... Black holes preventing light from escaping from it.  _ Tired and empty...and cold. _

“I told you...I’m okay.” Soonyoung finally said. He rubbed his temples and slumped back on his high chair. “Why don’t you believe me? Why can’t everyone just leave me alone?!” The prince raised his voice a bit that got Wonwoo taken aback. 

“Do you want me to answer that as your best friend or as the Captain of your Royal Guards?” Wonwoo asked, his tone flat. He didn’t mean to be rude but the last sentence Soonyoung said just hit him hard. 

The other just turned his back from him. In a quiet voice, he said, “Just...leave me alone.” Wonwoo was about to protest when the other added, “That’s an order, Captain Jeon.” 

Soonyoung has always been calling him Won even when on duty but right now, hearing his best friend call him Captain Jeon, something inside Wonwoo broke. He knew it’s his heart. 

The person in front of him is someone he doesn’t recognize. It’s someone not even between the Crown Prince he promises to serve and protect all his life nor the Kwon Soonyoung he promised to be there for when he needs him too.  Wonwoo knew that whatever he’s going to say might shatter Soonyoung more so in the end, he just kept his mouth shut and left the room. 

He went home with a heavy heart, still worried about his stubborn best friend. But on another thought, he realized having Soonyoung do some things might be better because it will distract him from the pain. 

In the end, Wonwoo didn’t go straight to his flat. Instead, he went to his boyfriend’s house, hoping he’d find his peace there with his _moon_.  Wonwoo carefully opened the room with the spare key Junhui gave him almost a month ago. When he finally went inside, he saw Junhui busy calling someone on his phone. He went near him and kissed him on his forehead. 

“...Yes.” He saw Junhui bit his lip. “If ever Jihoon contacts you, please...please, let me know.” Junhui ended the call and leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Still no signs of him?” 

Junhui shook his head, his forehead creased. “I already called those people we both knew.” He sighed, clearly tired too. “Lee Jihoon, I’ll go beat your ass when I see you. How dare you do this to us?!” 

Wonwoo just patted Junhui on his back. “How about Chan?” 

Junhui snuggled closer to Wonwoo. “I’m the most worried about him and the kids. This is the first time they got separated, Won. I can’t think of any possible reason as to why Jihoon made a decision like this. He..” He bit his lip. “He could have told me the problem and I could have helped him. That’s what we always do.” 

“I’m worried about the prince,” Wonwoo said. “He’s suddenly acting like nothing happened. It’sscarier than when he’s bawling his eyes out all day inside the beach house.” 

Junhui sighed. “It’s not Jihoon to do this. I’m sure there’s something that prompted him to do this. Do you know what Jihoon’s weakness is?” 

“I feel like I know. It’s everyone’s weakness anyway.” Wonwoo caressed Junhui’s hair. “It’s...the persons we love.” 

The other hummed. “Jihoon won’t do anything like this unless it involves protecting those he loves the most.” 

“And what do you think it is this time?” 

Junhui just shook his head. “That asshole didn’t even tell me anything even before he left. Looks like fake dating trained him to master the art of pretending.” He shut his eyes remembering the last day they’re together. “That last time we’re together I even teased him about going home losing his V-card. I can’t believe I didn’t notice something’s wrong. What kind of best friend am I, Won?” 

“You’re not the only one thinking of that.” Wonwoo lowered his gaze. “I have to watch the prince in his seat pretend like nothing happened when I know that he’s broken and hurting inside. I can only watch, Junnie.” 

Wonwoo heard some sniffs from Junhui in his arms. He adjusted his body so he could wipe those tears away. It’s shattering him to pieces knowing how two important people in his life are hurting and all he could do is wipe one’s tears away.  As for the other one, he can’t even pat him on his back. He can’t even be a friend to him at a time like this. 

“I feel like a failure.” Wonwoo suddenly said that made Junhui look up to him. 

“Ya! What are you saying?!” 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. “I can’t protect the important persons in my life from these tears, Junnie. I...” Junhui pulled him into a hug. 

“Don’t ever think of that again, hmm? It’s not your responsibility to protect people at all times. You’re not a failure, Wonwon.” Junhui reassured as he felt his shirt getting wet too. “The fact that you’re there beside the prince might not be able to make the pain gone but it could lessen 1% of the pain.” He rubbed comforting circles on Wonwoo’s back. “1% makes a huge difference, you know. Compared to me who can’t even be there for Jihoon— God, I don’t even know where the asshole is.” Junhui chuckled dryly. “Compared to me who can’t be with Jihoon during this hard time, your 1% makes a difference.” 

And just like that, both of them started crying on each other’s arms thinking about the two people important to them who are hurting ten times what they’re feeling. 

Most of the time, the strongest people are the ones with the most tears. They’ve been keeping everything inside that when they reach their breaking point, they can’t help but let out everything. 

Wonwoo hugged Junhui even tighter. He has always been taught to protect someone so when he saw that the ones he’s protecting are breaking down too and he can’t even do anything to stop it, it makes him doubt himself. 

Now that he finally let out what he’s keeping inside, he’s more than thankful Junhui is beside him.  They’re both thankful they have each other.  However, it broke his heart into million pieces again thinking that Soonyoung and Jihoon have no one beside them at this very moment. 

👑👑👑

The next day, just like the day that passed, Soonyoung busied himself with palace duties. 

Wonwoo went to duty, finding the prince sleeping on his table. He didn’t want to wake him up but he has to. The prince has a schedule that early in the morning and they couldn’t cancel it.  He was about to wake him up when he saw Soonyoung’s phone by his side, a playlist is still playing.  Wonwoo sighed. This might’ve been that playlist Jihoon made before he left. He turned it off and was about to tap the prince when the latter suddenly started murmuring. 

The royal guard thought he’s already awake but when he checked, his eyes are still closed. 

“Jiji... Jiji, please don’t leave me. You told me I should wait for you.” 

Wonwoo could see tears streaming down Soonyoung’s face before the prince finally opened his eyes, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He froze, hearing the name he’s calling.  It’s Jiji and not Juju. The realization hit Wonwoo. _That's the name he..._ Without further thought, he quickly tapped Soonyoung to wake him up.

“Your Highness...” 

The moment Soonyoung saw Wonwoo, he immediately wiped his tears. He took the phone from Wonwoo’s hand and looked at the papers in front of him. “I didn’t get to finish them last night. What’s my schedule for today?” 

Wonwoo took a deep breath then started reading the schedule the prince signed yesterday.  “You have to be at the opening of the 7thorphanage this morning. Then, you have a meeting with the council after lunch. A visit to the planetarium after and _someone_ from another kingdom wants to meet you tonight.” 

Soonyoung knitted his eyebrows at the last sentence. “Cancel the last schedule. I need to go somewhere.” 

Wonwoo looked at the list and bit his lip when he saw that it’s marked “priority”. “Unfortunately, I can’t cancel that, Your Highness. Everything on your schedule is already signed by you yesterday so we assumed that everything’s alright with you—”

“Forget it.” Soonyoung groaned, shut his eyes, and rubbed his temples. “I’ll go.” 

Wonwoo bowed and the prince stood up to go to the bathroom when the other stopped him. “Your Highness, your breakfast—”

Soonyoung coldly answered him. “Tell them, I’m not hungry.” Then he proceeded to go to the bathroom, not even sparing Wonwoo a glance. 

On the way to the event, Wonwoo warily looked at the backseat of the car, checking the Crown Prince.  When they’re near the venue, Soonyoung told Wonwoo to stop the car for a moment. Wonwoo thought he’s going to break down again just like earlier but his heart got even more broken when he heard what the prince said. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath. He shut his eyes tight. “Kwon Soonyoung. You are the Crown Prince. You have to see those children with a huge smile on your face even if...” He took deep breaths again, biting his lip as to not let the tears fall again. “Even if your heart is breaking into million pieces, you have to go there and smile.” 

“Your Highness, I can tell the Queen—”

The prince just shook his head, already wearing a smile different from all the other smiles he’s been wearing whenever he’s going to the opening of the orphanages he’s building. _It’s not reaching his eyes..._ “No, we should go. We’re already late.” He bit his lower lip, tried to curve his lips upward. “The people are waiting for me.” 

When they arrived, Wonwoo painfully watched as Soonyoung tried to give the biggest smiles for all the kids there.  Wonwoo’s respect for the Crown Prince went up to the sky as he saw just how much Soonyoung loves what he’s doing that even if he’s hurting inside, he doesn’t let it show. He wore nothing but a smile all throughout the event and Soonyoung gained Wonwoo’s respect after that.  Not until a kid approached the prince. 

“Handsome prince, where’s your Juju?” The kid asked, tugging the end of the prince’s coat. 

That made everyone, including the Queen Mother, stopped.  Wonwoo worriedly looked at Soonyoung thinking he’d be breaking down again but much to their surprise, Soonyoung patted him on his head and smiled. 

“Juju is not here.” 

“Why is he not here? We thought he’s coming here with you?” The little boy said then pointed at the other kids who agreed with him. 

“Juju...is busy somewhere.” Soonyoung ruffled the kid’s hair. “I’ll come to visit with him next time.” 

The kid’s eyes lit up as he clapped excitedly. “There’s next time? Whoa!” 

He ran to the other kids to tell the “good news” while Soonyoung was left there staring at a distance. 

“Yes, _next time_...” The prince told himself as Wonwoo just painfully watched him from the back. 

👑👑👑

“I’m worried about Nyong,” Jeonghan said as he went inside the future Royal Adviser’s room. 

Jisoo was a bit shocked when Jeonghan suddenly entered his room but nevertheless just sighed. “Who doesn’t?” 

The prince’s two older friends weren’t even able to talk to him these past few days because the prince won’t let them open up a topic about Jihoon or his pain. 

“He has a schedule tonight and he wants me to come with him,” Jisoo said. 

“Any clues as to where Jihoon is?” Jeonghan asked. He actually asked some of his connections to help them search for the missing guy but as they say, if someone missing doesn’t want to be found, you can search the ends of the world and you still won’t be able to find him. “You are Jihoon’s boss, right? What about his work at the cafe? What about his brother? The kids he’s taking care of?” 

Jisoo fixed his tie and his hair while Jeonghan is sitting on his bed. “It seems like Jihoon planned this out well before Nyong and he went to the beach. I received an email of resignation the day he went missing. Then, when I asked his brother, he said that Jihoon transferred his funds under his name a day before their trip. I tried to call the Ministry Telecommunications to track down his phone and we found it thrown near the beach house. I gave it to Junhui. He told me he'll be able to restore it today.” 

“What would suddenly make him leave? Even leaving the people he cares for behind? I mean...” Jeonghan knitted his brows. He’s hurt too. He’s hurt and he couldn’t imagine just how much Soonyoung is hurting. “I mean, I want to hate Jihoon for this but...” 

“...but who are we to hate him when Soonyoung doesn’t even get himself to hate the only person who’s one of the sole reasons why he is the way he is right now.” Jisoo continued, matter-of-factly. 

They both fell in deep thought. This doesn’t even happen when Soonyoung got heartbroken because of Cheol. Those are one of the dark times but this one...is the darkest.  Soonyoung’s feelings just went to the highest peak only to be brought down a million feet down after to the ground. 

“I know Jihoon a bit.” Jisoo tried to lighten up the atmosphere. “He won’t do this without a reason. He’s too selfless sometimes, I must admit.” He remembered all those times Jihoon would take Seungkwan and Hansol’s jobs overtime just so the two can have their date.  And all those times Jihoon asked if he can work extra hours to add for his brother’s school expenses. 

“Don’t you think someone might have threatened him? What happened to the guy you said you saw at the ball? The creepy one asking you about Nyong’s star necklace?” 

Jisoo shook his head. “I don’t think that person would do it. I told you, he’s a royal from another kingdom too. When I researched, his kingdom is actually near here. And the reason why he’s at the ball is because of the Prime Minister.” 

Jeonghan tensed upon hearing the Prime Minister. “The Prime Minister? Why would he?” 

The other just shrugged. “I don’t know yet. My dad doesn’t know it either. Whatever the reason is, I hope it’s not bad.” 

“I...hope so too,” Jeonghan replied, probably worried about Cheol. 

“Don’t worry about Cheol.” Jisoo chuckled. “The guy is an ass sometimes but we all know he’s not like his father.” 

That caught Jeonghan by surprise. He didn’t expect Jisoo to open up about Cheol. “I'm...I’m not worried about him!” 

Jisoo just laughed, finished fixing his tie then went to contact Wonwoo about tonight’s meeting.  “Who are we meeting anyway? Why is it this late? Ugh.” 

“Why do you look like you’re going on a date?” Jeonghan teased that made Jisoo roll his eyes. 

“Oh, shut up, Your Highness. I’m just meeting a _nameless_ guest with the Crown Prince. I don’t know why there’s a need to be this formal.” Jisoo complained and the other just laughed. 

They went out of his room and on the hallways, the palace maids are busy running after a dog and a cat. 

“Kkuma! Uyu!” Jeonghan shouted. “Oh god, why are you out here again?” The pets ran into their owner’s arms. The palace maids just bowed at him. 

“Oh, that’s Choi’s gift to you?” 

From the way Jeonghan blushed, Jisoo knew it’s a yes. 

Actually, Jisoo is starting to feel a whole lot better ever since the Royal Ball. He’s more than happy Jeonghan and him’s friendship is starting to go back to the way it used to be too. This time, he won’t lose it again. He patted the dog’s head then bid goodbye to Jeonghan. 

“Take care of Nyong, Joshuji!” 

“I will!” 

👑👑👑

When Jisoo reached the royal car, he was surprised to see that the prince is not wearing something formal like him. He’s wearing something casual. Jisoo looked at the two, puzzled. 

“I thought...I’m just accompanying you? Why are you not in your tux?” Jisoo asked. He looked at Wonwoo on the driver seat. “Won?” 

“Cover my schedule for me, hyung.” 

“What?!” Jisoo’s eyes widened. “I thought it’s a priority guest? Why are you letting me cover this schedule for you? Where are you going anyway?” 

“Somewhere...” 

Jisoo frowned, clearly not understanding Soonyoung’s short and cold answers. “Somewhere?! What do you mean somewhere? Nyong...I know you’re hurting right now. But can you not let us all worry and just tell us what you truly feel? It pains us to see you just coldly shutting everyone out.”  Jisoo saw Wonwoo shook his head at him but no, as his future Royal Adviser, he has to do his job. “No, Won, don’t stop me. You may not be able to say anything to him but I have to do this. Do you really think Jihoon would come back if you don’t eat? If you don’t sleep properly. If you pretend like nothing’s happened?! Why don’t you let it out?” 

“Hyung, please. I’m tired.” Soonyoung said, staring outside his window, not even looking at the older one beside him. Some of the people reach their breaking point when someone tells them the exact words Jisoo told Soonyoung but the prince...doesn’t even flinch.  He just answered like a lifeless robot. Like what he replied to Jisoo is the one programmed in him. 

“Kwon Soonyoung! Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? It’s not... _you_. If you’re mad, you should yell at us. If you’re in pain, you should cry. Why...” Jisoo bit his lip, staring at the young prince, emotionless and cold beside him. “Why do you have to go back to the way you were before you met Jihoon?” 

Jisoo was startled when Soonyoung looked at him, eyes glassy. 

“That’s why I’m going to the place where I know I could be myself even for a short period of time, hyung,” Soonyoung said, already wiping the tears falling from his eyes. “I just want to be _me_ again tonight, hyung.” 

Jisoo didn’t hesitate and pulled Soonyoung into a hug. “Oh, poor Nyong. Wherever that is, okay. Okay, I will let you. I will cover for your schedule tonight.”  He felt Soonyoung’s hug on him tightened. And Jisoo looked at Wonwoo who just nodded at him. The royal guard even said “thank you” to him. 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung dropped Jisoo off the luxury hotel where the unknown guest requested to meet Soonyoung.  He took a deep breath and promised Soonyoung he won’t mess tonight’s schedule up. The receptionist guided him to the hotel’s restaurant that  was reserved for that meeting.

Well, knowing that the prince is coming, of course, it’s natural to reserve the whole restaurant. 

When he finally entered, he saw a man in a formal suit too at the table near the floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the city’s skyline.  Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock when he saw who it is. 

“Last time I checked, I was requesting to meet with Prince Soonyoung?” 

Standing in front of him is the guy he met at the ball. On his chest, a lion brooch proudly hanging just like those of Soonyoung’s tiger representing their kingdom. 

“Prince Lee Seokmin.” 

👑👑👑

For everyone, it has only been _four_ days.

But for Soonyoung, it feels like _forever_. 

That night was definitely Soonyoung’s happiest. But he didn’t know that the most painful will come the morning right after. 

It was like he’s taken to heaven only to be cut off of his wings the moment he’s at the highest point then land to the ground beneath him twice as fast as he felt the happiness.  Be happy, he said. Fuck that. How can one be happy if the source of his happiness is gone? 

The first time Soonyoung saw the letter, all he could think of is maybe he has done or said something wrong. Maybe, Jihoon was overwhelmed by him planning their future. Maybe...he knew about his proposal and he didn’t like it.  Maybe...the Royal Curse truly exists and it won’t let any royal in this country be happy. 

But no.  Soonyoung knew no royal curse could even amount to the pain he’s feeling right now. 

Breakups are painful, Soonyoung heard. He doesn’t think too much of it because it’s Jihoon. He thought there’s no end. He’s not even hoping for a happy ending. What he wants is never-ending happiness. 

Nothing’s more painful than a breakup where you’re left with nothing but millions of questions left unanswered.  Maybe he can accept it a bit if they argued or if they fought. So how... How can Jihoon do this?  How can he make him the happiest only to make him the loneliest too a few hours after? 

Every hour that passes by, he’s questioning himself what he had done wrong... what went wrong... how can he fix it... will he be able to fix it. How can one fix something he doesn’t even know why it got broken?

Soonyoung wants answers. But no one could answer him no matter what...and that makes it more painful.

These past few days hurt like hell. Not being able to sleep or eat are just the obvious repercussions.  Falling asleep and waking up is the absolute worst. Falling asleep knowing that Jihoon is not there in his dreams and waking up knowing that Jihoon is not there beside him too in reality. 

Soonyoung can’t even complain to anyone. Not to Wonwoo, not to the Queen Mother, not to Jeonghan nor Jisoo, afraid that they might not understand Jihoon. So he just cries alone...  Alone and cold, thinking about everything that happened for the past days. 

The worst and worst of all is the memory of _yesterday_. That _yesterday_ that’s the only thing keeping Soonyoung sane. The smiles, the touches, the warmth... he knows it’s all true. They can take away all the tomorrows he told Jihoon that night but he prayed to God to just let him go back to that moment and freeze the time, he doesn’t mind. 

What is the worst breakup?  Is it two people who hate each other like hell after a breakup and do not want to be together?Or is it two people who still love each other like hell after a breakup but can’t be together?

For Soonyoung, it might’ve been better if it’s the first one. But no, what happened with him and Jihoon is the second one.  The last night they were together, he felt it. He felt all the love. He felt everything is...real. _And he knows it is real_. 

They might’ve started with a lie but Soonyoung knows and he’s not blinded to know if what’s shown to him is a truth or a lie.  _ It’s Jihoon...and he knows it’s the truth.  _ Every word he said came from his heart, he knows that. When Jihoon said that he loves him and that he’ll do anything for him, he knew it’s the truth. 

Another painful thing for Soonyoung is the fact that he’s the happiest at those moments and Jihoon is already hurting inside and he didn’t even notice any of that.  He did notice something but he’s so damn focused on his own feelings, he looked past those times.  Those times when Jihoon’s avoiding his questions. Those times when Jihoon’s just staring at him, saying nothing, memorizing his features.  And he hates himself for that...

Soonyoung stood in front of the place where he could be himself again. Slowly, he walked towards the door and when someone finally opened the door, both he and the one who opened the door couldn’t do anything but give each other a smile.  _ A smile that’s never reaching their eyes... _

“Prince hyung.” 

“Chan.” 

And that’s when little pairs of arms came running to him and started filling Soonyoung with hugs. 

Lots and lots of hugs. 

“Did you eat something tasty today?” Soonyoung asked when he pulled away. 

The kids just looked at each other and shook their heads. 

“Jiji hyung is not here so we can’t eat something tasty—” Jiyeon immediately covered Younghoon’s mouth as the atmosphere turned awkward. 

“I actually haven’t eaten yet. Can I go eat with you?” 

Next thing Soonyoung knew, little fingers are already wrapped on his thumb. It’s Jiyo’s. She smiled at him, little dimples showing then tugged him to sit at the end of the table. There’s already a plate waiting for him.  “Eat with us, Prince oppa~” 

Chan put a kimchi stew on the table. “We knew you’d come, hyung. Don’t worry, I tried my best to cook these. — Oh! Don’t worry, there’s kimchi!” 

“Kimchi? Really?” 

The kids nodded. “Jihoon hyung went home with a huge jar from the palace. He said he’s keeping it in the fridge in case you’d come to eat here with us.” Soonji said. 

Soonyoung is trying to stop his tears from falling again while eating. How can eating kimchi make him cry like this? 

Woon, who’s beside him, put a hand on top of his hand. “Is it not delicious, hyung?” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “It’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted, Woonie.” 

The kids continued eating while looking at the prince worriedly.  The truth is, Chan and the kids are worried about Jihoon too. The older left them a huge sum of money, probably the entirety of his savings from working all of these years. 

The kids are too young to understand why Jihoon has to leave but Chan is there to assure them that Jihoon will come back. He knows for sure his brother will come back.  Chan trusts him more than anything in this world. 

When they finished eating and the kids all finished washing up, they played a little with Soonyoung.  Soonyoung felt his heart at ease with the kids. It’s like knowing that he’s not alone in this... He’s definitely not alone.  He knows just how much Jihoon loves his family and seeing the kids and Chan gives Soonyoung hope.  Hope that one day, Jihoon will come back to them. 

When it’s time for bed, Soonyoung volunteered to read them their bedtime story. And that night, it is Peter Pan. 

“All children grow up. All but one.” 

“Why can’t he just grow up so he could be with Wendy?” Sooyeon sulked. 

“Not everything is that simple, Soo.” Jiyeon answered her twin. 

“So the moral of the story is?” Soonyoung asked. 

Soonji raised her hand and answered. “Just think of happy thoughts!” 

Younghoon stood up and contradicted what Soonji said. “That’s a lie! I’ve been thinking of happy thoughts whenever I think of Jihoon hyung, but it’s not helping!” 

That sent the whole room into an awkward silence again. Chan, who’s been watching all along, deemed it’s time for the kids to go to bed. 

“Okay, it’s way past your bedtime. You should sleep now, kids.” 

“But we want our lullaby!” Soonji said, sadly. 

Soonyoung and Chan just looked at each other sadly. “Sorry, Soonji. No lullabies for today but Chan oppa and Prince oppa will watch you till you fall asleep, hmm?” 

Soonyoung helped Chan tuck the kids into the blanket. He was startled when someone tugged his shirt when he was about to go. 

It’s Jiyo again.  The prince knelt down in front of her and caressed her forehead. “You should sleep, Jiyo.” 

The little girl took something from under her blanket and Soonyoung felt his heart break when he saw YongMaeng, the tiger plushie he won for Jihoon on their double date.  “I put her beside me when I sleep so she won’t be lonely.” 

Soonyoung felt his tears streaming down his face again. “Jiyo...” 

The little girl reached out so she could wipe the prince’s face. “You can take her now so both of you won’t be lonely.” 

Soonyoung hugged Jiyo tight. 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung asked Chan if he could go inside Jihoon’s room. The latter agreed without hesitation as he prepared himself to sleep too. 

The moment he went inside, flashes of memory came rushing into Soonyoung’s mind like broken tapes. Their recharge sessions on the bed, that kiss that’s the turning point of their relationship inside the closet... 

He went inside the bathroom and saw some of his toiletries there. The toothbrush he bought and convinced Jihoon to place there in case he sleeps over there. Even his...shaver. 

Soonyoung looked at the mirror and saw someone he almost couldn’t recognize. The stars...are all gone. 

Isn’t it amazing and scary how someone has the power to make or break another person? Jihoon made a prince out of Soonyoung and just like that, he’s the one who makes it disappear too in just a snap. 

Tears started streaming down his face again for god knows how many times ever since Jihoon left. He started questioning everything again. 

_ What went wrong?  _

_ Did he do something wrong?  _

_ What is wrong? _

Soonyoung caught sight of the star necklace Jihoon returned to him. 

“No, Jihoon won’t like it when he sees me like this,” Soonyoung told himself as he quickly wiped his tears and took his shaver to start removing his stubble. 

Outside, Chan entered his brother’s room to talk to the prince. He saw no one. He was about to knock on the bathroom door when he heard soft sobs inside. 

Chan felt his chest tightening too. He was about to leave him alone when he heard grunts. “Prince hyung, are you okay? Prince hyung?”  He decided to just open the door, not thinking of the possible punishments after. When the bathroom door swung open and it revealed Soonyoung who’s holding his chin, blood flowing from it, Chan just stared at him, horrified. 

“I...cut myself with the shaver,” Soonyoung said, his eyes puffy from crying.

Chan immediately took the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and tried to stop the bleeding from Soonyoung’s chin. He put a bandaid on it, worried it would scar the handsome prince’s face. He was going to call Wonwoo when a hand stopped him. 

Soonyoung’s eyes are glassy, a broken smile plastered on his lips as he just stared at Jihoon’s younger brother, his hand gripping tight on Chan’s wrist. “Chan, I tried to think of happy thoughts...” Soonyoung cried out. “Believe me...I tried.”

“Hyung...” Chan started crying too. 

“So, why aren’t things going according to my wishes? W-Why can’t I still be happy?”

That’s Chan’s cue to pull the prince into a hug. A tight hug Chan they both needed. 

“Chan, I...I want him back. No...” Soonyoung shook his head as he sobbed uncontrollably. “I just need to see him one more time. One more time...I’m asking for just...one more time, Chan. Please...Let me see your brother just once...” 

“Hyung.” 

The two persons important to Jihoon cried on each other’s arms as they think of that one person connecting them, all alone with no one to turn to. 

“Hyung, please...” Chan sniffed. “Don't...Don’t hate my brother for this. I know him. We both know him. He won’t do this without a reason.” The younger pleaded and Soonyoung immediately shook his head. 

“I...I could never hate your brother. If anything...” Soonyoung took a deep breath. “I hate myself...” He sobbed harder. “I hate myself for not being enough shoulder for your brother to lean on that he chose to do this.” 

Chan pulled away and held Soonyoung’s hand. “No...No, no...please don’t think that, Your Highness. My brother has always been out here chasing happiness to give to another person. And the only time he chose to be happy for himself is when...he chose to love you.” 

Soonyoung’s heart felt a bit lighter upon knowing that. Jihoon and him’s happiness has always been to see the people around them happy. For Jihoon, it’s his family’s happiness. For him, it’s the kingdom.  And the only chance they both got to pursue their own’s is when they chose to be together...for real. 

Soonyoung wiped Chan’s face. “But why? Why is he telling me to be happy? When he knows he’s the source of my happiness too? How can you tell someone to be happy while stripping him off of something that could truly make them happy?” 

“Hyung...” 

“Chan...” Soonyoung sobbed harder, his whole body already shaking, letting every emotion out that he hid for the past days. “The day before, we’re just the happiest. I’m planning our future, both short-term and long-term.” He touched the star pendant on his neck. “I’m even planning to propose to him the next day. So why... why does he have to do this.” 

There are so many questions.  Soonyoung tried to find an answer and in the end, he just concluded, that he wasn’t enough. 

“Am I not enough for Jihoon to trust his life into?” Soonyoung asked, scared of the answer to which Chan just disagreed. 

“No...No, hyung. I think it’s the other way around. You are more than enough that my Jihoon hyung chose to risk his life for you.” 

That comforted Soonyoung a bit. But still, the heavy feeling is yet to be lifted from his chest.  Happy thoughts with fairy dust, Peter Pan said.  Soonyoung knew Peter Pan is a liar. No amount of happy thoughts and fairy dust could make him fly...without _his universe_ by his side.

“He doesn’t even show that he’s going through something, hyung...” Chan recalled. “A few days before, we’re so happy. He even received packages twice from you.” 

Soonyoung froze at what Chan said. “Package? What package?” 

“I...I thought it’s from you. The one wrapped in what looks like a birthday present. And the other one...when you were in Amsterdam.” 

“I _never_ sent your brother packages.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung quickly went down the stairs to go to where Wonwoo is. He already called his Royal Guard. He needs to know who the hell is sending Jihoon the packages these past few days.  Following him is Chan who looked at him, worriedly. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” 

“Chan, I think there’s someone...” The prince heaved a deep sigh as he bit his lip. “I’ll explain everything later.” 

Outside the house, they saw Wonwoo and Junhui talking. They stopped in their tracks as they heard Jihoon’s name. 

“Won, I think I know now why Jihoon did this. The stalker from our shop—”

Soonyoung, with heavily furrowed brows, went near them. “Stalker? What stalker?” 

“My hyung...has a stalker?” 

That got Wonwoo and Junhui stood there, frozen. The two looked at each other. They know something they didn’t, Soonyoung thought. 

Junhui took a deep breath as he looked at Soonyoung and Chan.  “You have to know something.”  Just when he was about to say something, Soonyoung’s phone rang frantically. 

It’s Prince Jeonghan.  He immediately answered it, thinking it’s some sort of emergency. 

“Hello, hyung—”

“Nyong, have you seen the news? Oh god, you’re in big trouble.” Jeonghan said, his voice laced with worry. 

The prince quickly scrolled through his phone to look for the news. And as expected, it’s Dispatch Royale. The root of all evil articles and headlines. 

** [Crown Prince’s relationship is fake; Fake boyfriend Lee Jihoon an indecent model from a sex shop] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[** 🍓: I'm crying. Someone made a song for OUAL. It's titled "[My Universe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMAWrdNLqYE&feature=youtu.be)" by [@im_soonkyun21](https://twitter.com/im_soonkyun21?s=20). Please give it lots and loooots of love. Thank you sooooo much~ ✨]
> 
> angst :( im never friends with angst. it’s making my chest heavy hhhhh but yeah, fairy tales aren’t all just happy thoughts and fairy dust right? 
> 
> WONHUI BEST BEST FRIENDS :( im happy they have e/o at this moment but :((( soonhoon :( 
> 
> as for jihoon.... i know some of you have sooo many questions like soonyoung but it will all be answered eventually, don’t worry~ 
> 
> oh and helloooo, prince seokmin 👋 who is he and what is his role in all of this? is he a friend or a foe? and why does he want to meet with soonyoung so bad hhhh 
> 
> hint: there’s a reason why i put seokmin in the story last. :) some of you thought he’s the prince’s first love, right? but nooooo~ his role has been planned since the beginning~ 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated ✨ thank you for reading, as always uwu
> 
> and yes, dispatch royale being the bitch as always 🤧
> 
> PS. STREAM HOME; RUN FOR JUJU TO COME HOOOOOME


	27. the royal curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, Jihoon has had a fair share of his sacrifice stories. Sacrificing his favorite toy for Chan. Sacrificing his Friday nights to work overtime for the kids. Sacrificing his own happiness for the people around him. 
> 
> Life is a huge storybook. From time to time, there are witches and curses meant to devour us at any moment. All of which will ask for a sacrifice. However, Jihoon didn't know it would be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo~ so, a reader once told me that she hates it everytime i use jihoon’s POV when it comes to angst chapters. it’s because...it hurts 2x. hhhhh so yeah, here’s 9k worth of jihoon’s side of the story. 
> 
> kudos and comments and screams are highly-appreciated ✨

_ [[When You Love Someone](https://open.spotify.com/track/66kaQ6mH75Gt2KQjVnNmR2?si=uDohP7cdTj6nneX7qX_dzw) — DAY6]  
_

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open as rays of sunlight struck his face. He touched his face and there, on the fifth day since he chose to run away from everything to protect the people that he loves, are tears he shed while he’s sleeping.  He sat up, the huge hole inside his heart _never_ gone, and looked outside the window. Outside, the vast sea says hello to him as if to remind him of everything that happened and what he has done a few days ago. 

“You’re awake.” An old man in simple clothes went inside the small house by the seaside. He’s holding a tray with rice and a shrimp dish. “I want to tell you, you look better today than yesterday but...” The old man shook his head looking at Jihoon’s chest then went back to look him in the eye. “...I guess you are far from being okay, son.” 

Jihoon gave the man a smile, with tears streaming down his face.  “I-I guess I will never be okay.” He sobbed. “I-I will never be okay.” 

Jihoon should’ve known better than anyone else that with too much happiness comes an equal amount of sadness.  _ The universe needs its balance... _

The day he woke up in the hospital many years ago, remembering nothing, not even his name, he knew just how much life is cruel. 

“Jihoon...” The nurse called. 

“That-That is my name?” Little Jihoon asked, his eyes lowered, fingers fidgeting on the blanket. “I-I don’t remember anything.” 

The nurse ruffled his hair. “Hmm, that’s your name, Lee Jihoon.” 

“Lee Jihoon.” There’s something in it that made little Jihoon smile after a day of not knowing anything about him. “Am I alone, Nurse-nim?” 

But when he knew that he’s not alone and that he has a brother, his heart felt a bit lighter.  He’s not happy they got into the accident. His heart felt lighter that he’s _not_ alone. That they have each other. 

The nurse swept the curtain dividing the room and there, Jihoon found a kid smaller than him, lying there too.  “No, you’re not. This is Chan, your brother.” 

“Chan,” Jihoon repeated and the kid in him couldn’t understand but his heart felt at ease just saying that name. 

Jihoon is just 5 when the tragedy happened. He’s too young to know what people around them are saying. There’s only one thing that he knows at that time— and that is _waiting_.  Waiting for someone to pick him and Chan up...  Every day, little Jihoon would stare at the door waiting for someone to come and take them home. But none of them came. 

It was many days after they woke up when someone from the orphanage came to take custody of them.  Jihoon tugged the guy to ask him one important question. 

“Are you Chan and I’s Dad?”

The guy shook his head. “I am not, Jihoon. But I am here to take you to your... _new_ home.” 

Hearing the word “ _home_ ” made Jihoon’s heart feel all giddy and excited. Holding Chan’s hands on the other, he held the guy’s hand. 

It was Jihoon’s 9th birthday when he started questioning why no one came to pick them up from the hospital. He started questioning why they even got into the accident. He started searching for something... Some accidents or anything that could possibly tell him what really happened.  Much to his dismay, there’s nothing that could answer his questions and so, he started giving up and just decided to move on with their lives...especially when new babies started filling up the orphanage too making Jihoon more attached to this...home. 

The guy who came to pick them up (one of the orphanage’s social workers) is right. It’s really a new home.

Maybe his memories are deleted for him to move on. To just keep going... For Chan and him to start a new life...  But, no one could deny it. There’s still a huge hole inside his heart that will always be there unless he knew what his and Chan’s real identity is. 

Jihoon’s not thinking much about it. He grew up just fine. Met Junhui along the way that gave so much in his life, then without realizing it, he's slowly letting go of the possibilities that his memories are coming back. 

Not even that night... When the prince and he talked about their erased memories once under that starlight on that rooftop and they told themselves they’re going to recover it once they became braver. 

But it seems like Jihoon’s mind found the need to get braver earlier.  _ Braver or so he thought?  _

It was that one night. Days after he received that creepy box with a ‘ _Miss me?_ ’ message on it.  That one night when the Queen Mother taught Jihoon how to make Soonyoung’s favorite kimchi.

Jihoon listened attentively to Soonyoung’s grandmother and her instructions, remembering every detail just so he could prepare his boyfriend’s favorite. 

Just thinking about Soonyoung eating what he prepared makes his heart giddy. Jihoon’s not the type to show affection too much. He strongly believes it’s Soonyoung who does that thing the best. But he admits he’s the more clingy one. Doing small things like this for the people that he loves is one of the things he does the most. 

“If you’re going to ask me a question, now’s the right time to ask.” Jihoon was snapped back to reality because the Queen Mother suddenly spoke. 

Jihoon shyly scratched his nape. “Did you...teach Soonyoung’s mom the recipe too?” 

The old Queen just smiled. “She does this the best. After teaching her, Soonyoung won’t even eat what I made. He loves what his mother made the most.” 

Jihoon laughed at the thought of little Soonyoung with chubby cheeks asking his mom to feed him with kimchi. “If it’s not too much to ask...hmm... what...” He bit his lip, contemplating if he’ll ask the question or not. The queen stopped what she’s doing and looked at Jihoon. 

“What?” 

Closing his eyes, he took the courage to ask. “What happened to her? Just...the prince told me she died a heroine and that’s the only thing he knows about what happened.” Thinking about it, it’s fishy. Thinking about how a queen died and there’s little to no knowledge about what happened to her. Jihoon saw the old lady tensed. He immediately bowed his head to apologize for being that reckless in asking questions. “I'm-I’m sorry for asking. I just... I mean, I lost my memories when I was young too so I sympathize with the prince.” 

The Queen went back to putting salt on the lettuce. Jihoon thought she won’t answer his questions but he was startled again when the other spoke. “Soonyoung deleted his memory himself a few days after his mother died. Seeing him in pain for days then suddenly falling sick only to wake up with no memory, I find it a relief. So, I asked everyone to take down all the news about it.”

Jihoon lowered his head. He actually thought once in his life that it’s a relief that he couldn’t remember his memories. He actually thought it might be for the better. Tho these days he’s actually curious as to what kind of family he was born into. 

Jihoon is not dumb. The moment he saw what the box contains, it was like he was slapped with reality. He’s not living inside a fairytale. Loving the prince isn’t enough. Being someone worthy of his love is one thing Jihoon knew he should be.  Of course, he didn’t think that knowing his family’s background would uplift him as a person but he just wonders what kind of family background he has. 

“I mean, that particular page of the history is already dark. And as a matter of fact, I don’t want Soonyoung to remember it again.” The Queen Mother sighed. “I know it’s unfair of him but...I’m actually afraid he’d have to go through that pain again. And besides...” The Queen Mother shook her head. “Never mind.”

“I...actually understand your concern, Your Majesty. But I really think whatever it is, Soonyoung— I mean, the prince would be able to handle it now.” Jihoon smiled at her, proudly. “Your grandson is a whole lot braver now than his five-year-old self.” 

The Queen looked fondly at him in return. “I know that. And you are one of the reasons behind that, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon blushed while shaking his head. “No, no. Please don’t say that, Your Majesty.” He’s really bad at receiving compliments so he decided to divert the topic. “If I’m not being nosy, can I ask what kind of accident took the Queen’s life?” 

The Queen paused with what she’s doing again and looked at Jihoon in the eye as if trusting him with her whole life. 

“She... _drowned._ She’s riding a small ferry that sank before it could even get them to their destination.” 

Jihoon didn’t know why but it suddenly made him dizzy. His head suddenly started spinning, his palms sweaty. He held onto the kitchen sink for support. 

“Jihoon, are you alright?” The Queen Mother asked him. Jihoon’s eyes snapped open as something suddenly crossed his mind. 

Someone crying...

Someone asking for help...

He heard not just one but _three_ voices...

Something sent shivers through his spine then his head felt like splitting again. 

Suddenly, his hands went cold. 

“Jihoon, I’m asking if you’re alright?” The Queen Mother asked again. 

“I-I’m alright, Your Majesty. Don’t worry about me.” 

He went home from the palace too preoccupied with thoughts. Starting from the Royal Curse, to the creepy box then to this voices Jihoon is suddenly hearing inside his head when he heard about Soonyoung’s mom. 

Jeonghan was asked by the Queen Mother to take the Royal Boyfriend home. It was a bit awkward but not that suffocating. It’s because Jihoon’s mind is still clouded with too many thoughts at that moment. 

Jihoon touched Soonyoung’s star pendant on his chest hoping that it would calm him down just like how it calms the prince every time. 

When they arrived at his home, Jeonghan smiled at him.  “Thank you for today, Jihoon. I could see you already got Her Majesty’s approval.” 

Jihoon’s hugging the huge jar of kimchi he made with all his heart despite all the turbulence in his heart and mind earlier.  Gaining the Queen’s approval, it felt relieving, and at the same time, it feels like a heavy weight was added to Jihoon’s shoulder.  “I...actually don’t know what to say. I actually don’t know if I’m worthy.” Jihoon bit his lip to which made the prince chuckle. 

“Don’t doubt yourself, Jihoon. After all, there’s only one heart you have to gain approval here...and I believe it’s been long since you achieved that.” Jeonghan said and Jihoon knew more than anyone else whose heart is that. 

_ It’s Soonyoung’s.  _

Jihoon said his final thanks then bid goodbye. He was puzzled when he found the lights turned off. He felt scared as he remembered the box sent to him days ago. He felt relieved when he saw the kids and Chan.  That night, the kids and Chan teamed up with the prince to surprise him with a song. 

That night is also the night when someone rang the doorbell. Jihoon immediately went to the door to see who’s their guest this late. 

Well, he _regretted_ doing that.  There, in front of their gate, he found another box wrapped exactly the way the first package he received is. 

“Hyung? What’s that?” 

Jihoon hurriedly put the present behind his back. It’s Chan looking at him suspiciously.  “U-Uhh, I think someone’s package is sent wrongly to our address.” Jihoon reasoned trying to not raise any suspicion. If it’s really his stalker doing this, he won’t let the bastard go near to any of the important persons in his life. 

Chan wiggled his eyebrows, teasing his older brother. “It’s okay. You can tell me if it’s from your boyfriend, hyung. It’s not like you’re secret lovers. The whole nation knows about your relationship.” 

Jihoon ruffled Chan’s hair. “Let’s go inside. You’re talking nonsense again, brother.” 

When Jihoon already assured that everyone’s already sleeping, he locked his door then opened the package.  Inside are photos and a 2G phone.  Jihoon clenched his fists, gritting his teeth he stared at the photos in horror.  There are photos of Chan on one of his overnighters and pictures of the kids going to school.  Junhui’s photos doing pickups for the shop’s new products are there too.  Lastly, are photos of Soonyoung crossing the street. The one he’s wearing is the flannel he’s wearing when they went on a double date with Wonwoo and Junhui. The photo is taken from what looks like a motorcycle rider’s point of view.

“Fuck...this bastard.” Jihoon cursed, careful not to wake the kids up. No doubt, it’s the stalker who’s also the main reason why he kissed Soonyoung that day when they switched their bags back. 

Inside the box is a copy of the ThrustWorthy brochure again. Jihoon’s insides are still boiling, his body shaking from anger when the 2G phone suddenly started ringing.  Without hesitation, he answered it. 

“Fuck you. Stay away from my family, asshole!” Jihoon said half-whispering, half-shouting. 

Instead of coherent words, the person from the other line just answered him with a burst of laughter. A vicious laughter anyone would hate to hear.  “That’s such welcoming words to hear from someone you haven’t seen for so long, Lee Jihoon.” 

“What the fuck do you want from me?!” Jihoon asked, fingernails digging the flesh on his palms. 

“What I want?” The stalker laughed again. “At first, I just want you. But...the momentthat sex shop CEO sent me to jail and you associated yourself with the prince, I figured, I should just take everyone away from me?”

“What-What the fuck do you mean? Take everything away from me?” It’s Jihoon’s turn to laugh. “If you’ve been following me long enough, you’d know I have nothing. I have zero penny in my pocket—”

“Who the fuck told you I’m referring to money?” Jihoon could hear the arrogance all the way from the other line. 

“What-What do you mean by that—”

“By everything, I meant the people _important_ to you.” Jihoon could feel his insides boiling more. He felt like he’d pop a vein any moment from too much anger. 

People who grew up with nothing is not afraid of losing _everything_ because there’s nothing for him to lose. However, seeing the pictures sent to him by the stalker, Jihoon felt his whole body frozen. 

“Stay away from them. If you got a problem, just fucking deal with me!” Jihoon said in a strained voice. He wants to scream. He wants to let out his anger but he couldn’t.  Just like always, he didn’t want anyone to be included in this shit besides him. 

“I won’t.” The stalker said, in a tone that seems satisfied hearing Jihoon’s reaction to everything he’s saying. “Don’t you dare call the police, Lee Jihoon. If you don’t want to repeat that motorcycle incident.” 

Jihoon felt like all the anger went to his face. He felt hot, fuming with so much anger. So...that’s him?  The one who harmed the prince. 

“I won’t fucking forgive you—” Jihoon pounded his fist on the table as the stalker ended the call. 

Left inside his room is Jihoon, with nothing but thousands of thoughts running inside his head like broken cassette tapes. 

The next day got worse. Accompanied by his worries about the person bothering him, there’s also his memories randomly crossing his mind from time to time.  It’s not helping that Soonyoung is not there by his side. He misses him a lot and at the same time, he’s also worried.  _ Worried for their future.  _

Maybe, the Royal Curse is real, Jihoon thought. Maybe it’s about doing sacrifices. Maybe one of them has to sacrifice to save the other.  _ And maybe...that’s him.  _

He also thought of telling his problem to Junhui but he completely dismissed the thought especially when he remembered what Mingyu and Junhui are talking about that one night. 

“Ya, Jihoon. Why are you spacing out again?” Junhui said as he snapped his best friend out of his thoughts. 

“Nothing.” Jihoon lowered his gaze, careful not to be caught, and just continued packing the sandwiches they’d bring for their picnic. 

“Why are you suddenly calling me to go to a picnic?” The other pouted. “Do I look sad? Are you worried about me?” 

Jihoon took a piece of ham and put it on Junhui’s mouth. “Yes, I’m worried about you, idiot. You’ve been crying about Wonwoo last night.” Junhui opened his mouth and Jihoon quickly stopped him from talking by making him eat more ham. “And don’t ever think of repeating the Amsterdam jokes, okay?” 

“Ya! How did you know I’d do that?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You’ve been telling it to me for how many times while crying, saying that’s the last conversation you had with Wonwoo and that you miss him so much.” 

“But they’re funny! How dare you?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and just called the kids to get ready for their picnic. 

That day is supposed to be just simple. Just him, bonding with the kids and getting his mind off of disturbing thoughts he’s had since yesterday.  However, his heart did several backflips when Soonyoung appeared in front of him that day. He totally didn’t expect that he’d go home that day.  And so, all the thoughts running inside his head, all gone when he saw his boyfriend standing there in front of him after days of not seeing each other. 

What he did is engulf him in the tightest hug possible. A hug worth of a thousand seconds they were not together. _A hug worth a hundred recharges._

“Juju...” 

“I miss you.” Jihoon breathed as he tiptoed and nuzzled closer to Soonyoung’s neck. “I miss you...a lot.” 

“I thought I’m the clingy one between us. Looks like—”

“Yes, I am the _clingy_ one.” Jihoon tightened his arms around Soonyoung’s, with no plans of letting go. 

“Hmm, I won’t be away from you again, Juju,” Soonyoung kissed the side of Jihoon’s head and at that moment Jihoon prayed hard for time to stop.  However, it’s the reality and they’re not in a fantasy movie or in a fairy tale where you could literally stop time. 

Not even an hour after Jihoon and Soonyoung pulling away, reality decided to hit Jihoon hard in the guts again.  Trying to find a hiding spot, Jihoon’s phone rang. 

“Who’s this—”

“I see, your Prince Charming is back, Lee Jihoon.” The moment he heard the voice, Jihoon’s jaw clenched. He went to the farthest side of the park, away from the kids and the prince. 

“What the fuck do you want?! Do you want me to report you again?! Stop this!” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. “Why are you even doing this? What do you gain from harassing other people?!” 

“Nothing. I just enjoy the sufferings of others.” The stalker laughed as if he’s just conversing with a friend. “Stalkers like me find amusement in other people’s agony. At first, I just want to meet the model behind the famous ThrustWorthy shop but when I already met him, I thought I should approach him to be friends but what did you do?! You reported me! You and that shop owner.” He laughed maniacally again. “When I came out, I have a new goal, do you want to know what that is?!” 

“I don’t fucking care about you—” Jihoon looked around him. He knew that bastard is just there watching him. He felt his insides boil with anger. 

“My new goal is that...if I can’t have you, _nobody_ else can!” The stalker shouted. “Are you hearing that?!” 

“You’re crazy!” Jihoon replied. This guy’s obsession is just crazy it makes him fume. “You’re fucking crazy.” 

“Let’s play hide-and-seek, Lee Jihoon. Leave everything behind and hide from me forever, I would keep this little secret of ours.” The guy from the other line laughed again. Just hearing it, makes Jihoon want to break every bone in his body. 

“What do you mean by that—”

“Run far away and I won’t bother your beautiful family. I won’t tell them and the world about you being a model of a sex shop.” 

“What made you think they won’t be able to accept me—” Jihoon tried to let out some words even though he’s actually already scared at that moment. He has to be strong. _He has to be..._

“Sure, your little family could accept you but what about the prince? What about the whole nation? What’s that famous site? Dispatch Royale? I think we’ll be good friends.” The stalker chuckled, clearly enjoying Jihoon’s pain. “Do you really think they’ll let a sex shop model be the country’s next Royal Consort? I don’t think so.” 

“S-Stop—” Jihoon felt tears already streaming down his face. 

“What’s worse? He might choose you but the people would criticize him for every move that he will make in the future. His credibility forever tainted just because he chose a lowly indecent commoner as a husband. Poor Prince Charming, cursed by his own Cinderella.”

“Stop!” Jihoon cried out. 

“Think about what I told you, Lee Jihoon.” 

The call ended but Jihoon’s agony didn’t, his heart breaking into million pieces as his knees went weak, his body strength all drained, tears streaming down his face. 

The Royal Curse is indeed real and one has to make a sacrifice. And at that moment he knew, he’d be the _one_ to make the sacrifice. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon felt like his whole body is floating. When his eyes snapped open, he could see a woman and two young children crouched down inside what seems like a boat tilted at an angle. 

“Hold my hand, okay? We’ll try to find your parents.” The woman said. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, please. I'm-I’m here. We’ll get out of here.” 

Jihoon gasped when he saw the younger version of himself holding another boy whom he recognized as young Chan who’s crying nonstop. They were both clinging onto a woman whose face is blurry. 

“Mommy! Let’s go home! I don’t want to see the stars! Let’s just go home!” Little Jihoon cried. 

The woman wiped his tears. “We’ll get out of here. I’ll protect you, hmm? I have a son waiting for me too. I’ll let you meet him when we get out of here, okay?” She was about to start crawling again to move when little Jihoon stopped her. 

“If you want to protect us, hold onto _this_. It’ll protect us all.” 

Jihoon squinted his eyes to see what’s the thing his younger self is giving the woman.  He tried to walk towards the woman and the younger versions of himself and Chan when the scene shifted to him feeling like his whole chest is heavy. When he opened his eyes, he’s floating on the ocean, big waves crashing onto him. 

Jihoon immediately felt difficulty breathing, his lungs felt like it’s about to explode any minute.  On his other hand, he’s holding a hand.  It’s the hand of the woman earlier. Just when he was about to see her face, Jihoon was awakened by someone’s voice. 

It’s Chan. 

“Hyung, are you alright?” Jihoon woke up and found himself holding Chan’s wrist tight. The moment he saw his brother, he immediately engulfed him in a hug.  “Hyung, is there something wrong? Why are you crying in your sleep?” 

Jihoon didn’t answer Chan’s question but instead, he just hugged his brother tighter. 

👑👑👑

Chan has been staring at his brother for god knows how long. 

“Stop staring, Channie. I know your brother’s handsome.” 

The other snorted. “I know that we’re both handsome but I really think there’s something wrong about you, hyung.” 

Jihoon just chuckled. “What’s wrong about me?” He saw a pair of shoes and quickly dragged his brother to it. “Ya! Look! It would look good on you. Try it.” 

“See! That’s weird. You suddenly dragged me to the bank to sign some papers then now you’re dragging me here to buy shoes. What’s happening, hyung? Is the world ending tomorrow?” Chan questioned to which Jihoon just laughed. 

“Why? I buy you clothes and shoes sometimes. What’s wrong with what I’m doing now?” 

The other furrowed his brows. “Just...I don’t know. Why am I feeling weird? Maybe because what you’re giving me is branded?” 

“Just take it,” Jihoon said as he shoved the shoes to Chan. “I heard it’s more comfortable to dance in those. That’s your first step in making _history_ , Lee Chan.” 

“My classmate told me shoes as gifts are a bad omen, hyung. It’s because you’re giving someone something he could use to run away from you.” Chan said, his forehead creased. 

Jihoon bit his lip. “Is that so?” He then remembered the shoes given to him by the prince. “Is that what it’s for? Running away?”  Chan sighed and Jihoon decided to break the atmosphere. “You are Lee Chan. Why would you even run away from me? I’m your favorite hyung! Aigoo~” 

The other rolled his eyes. “Shut up, hyung. I only have you as my brother tho.” He then sat down to try and fit the shoes his older brother chose for him. 

Jihoon watched as his brother put on the shoes. He bit his lip as he remembered his dream. “Aren’t you curious about our true family, Chan? What if we have another brother or cousins?” 

Chan paused from what he’s doing as he looked at his brother. “Hmm, I get curious sometimes, of course. But didn’t the orphanage say no one looked for us? Why would no one look for us? Unless we’re from another country, why would no one care to search for us? Why are you suddenly asking that, hyung? Do you perhaps...remember something?” 

Jihoon sat beside Chan and just smiled. “Just...some weird dreams.” He ruffled his brother’s hair and stared at a distance. 

Chan stood up and looked at his feet in the mirror. “Woah, it fits and it’s much lighter, hyung.” 

Jihoon laughed. “Try to do some of your moonwalkers.” 

The younger looked around the shop and saw many people. In a hushed voice, he clings to his brother’s arm, then covered his face. “Seriously, hyung. In front of these people? Are you kidding me?” 

Jihoon shook his head. “No. History, remember? Make hyung proud.” 

Chan, although a bit shy, tried dancing with his new shoes in front of all those people. He went to hide his face on Jihoon’s shoulder after. “Hyuuuuuuung~” 

Jihoon just patted his head. “You did well, Channie. You did well. Continue to do well, hmm?” He said as he remembered his decision. 

It’s for everyone’s safety. It’s for the good of everyone. He keeps on telling himself. He promised he’d do anything for the people he loves. And now’s one of those times. 

Before going home, Jihoon tugged Chan to a photo studio. 

“See, you’re really acting weird, hyung. Now you want us to take a picture together. You _hate_ pictures.” Chan said, arms crossed. “You’re just going on a vacation with Prince hyung tho. It’s not like you’re going to elope with him.” 

Jihoon tried to stop any negative emotions from showing. “Shut up and just sit down, okay?” They both sat down as they waited for the photographer to get ready. 

“Are you sure you can overcome your fear? I mean...”

Jihoon fixed Chan’s hair. “Don’t worry about me, kiddo.” 

Jihoon took that opportunity to tell his brothers some...things.  “Don’t let Soonji eat too many sweets. That’s bad for the health. Don’t let Sooyeon and Jiyeon argue too much. Let Younghoon know that he’s doing good with his studies. Praises! He likes being complimented.” Jihoon said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Give Woon his daily strawberry milk. As for Jiyo...she’s a smart kid. Just don’t let her be sad and let her draw as many stars on her notebook as she wants.” 

“Hyung, I basically raised them. What makes you think I won’t know that?” Chan grumbled. 

Jihoon carded Chan’s hair. “And as for you, my little dinosaur—”

“Hyuuuung! I’m not a child!” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Okay, okay. For my big dinosaur, don’t forget to take your vitamins. Don’t practice too late. If you’re not okay, don’t try to hide it. Stop using your phone while cooking. Burnt foods are not good for health. You’ll do good. You _always_ do. Don’t ever doubt yourself and just know that I always believe in you.” 

Chan swatted his brother’s hand and looked at him in the eye. “Hyung, why are you speaking like you won’t be returning from your trip? Stop scaring me.” 

Jihoon could feel his tears would fall any moment now. Thanks to the photographer who came just in time. 

“Smile at the count of three...” 

“Say kimchi~” 

“No, I want to say history tho.” 

“Ey, hyung!” 

“Say history~” 

Chan scooted closer to his brother to put an arm over his shoulder. “Next time, let’s bring Prince hyung and the kids for a bigger family picture, hmm?” 

Jihoon felt his heart breaking into tiny million pieces just by hearing that. “Hmm... N-Next time.” 

“1...2...3....” 

“Historyyyy~” 

👑👑👑

“Moon Junhui, why the fuck did you drag me here? You told me you’ll gonna help me pack my things? What are we doing here at your shop?” Jihoon rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend rummage some boxes he recognized as the shop’s old stocks. 

“Ssssh, I’m trying to find something. Just stay put there, Jiji, okay?” Junhui said as he hummed while rummaging the boxes. 

Jihoon noticed the two cats who went near his feet and purred. One is black and one is white. “Ya, Cookie and Cream are bigger than the last time I saw them. You and Wonwoo are feeding them well.” 

He snorted when he remembered the first time Junhui and Wonwoo met. Wonwoo is so stoic, he rarely smiles and then there’s Junhui who’s so loud but acts like the most decent being in front of Wonwoo (tho he failed most of the time) and now, they just...developed into better versions of himself. 

Sometimes, Jihoon questions why he has to fall in love with the Crown Prince. Why not on an ordinary citizen instead? Where issues like decency and family backgrounds won’t be an issue.  But then, he figured he didn’t fall in love with the Crown Prince. _He fell in love with Kwon Soonyoung._ And Crown Prince or not, he knew he’d fall in love with him no matter what. 

“Of course, they are _ou_ r babies!” Junhui exclaimed happily. “And speaking of babies, do you want to have your own too?” 

Jihoon almost choked in his own spit when he heard that. “What the fuck, Moon Junhui?” 

Junhui excitedly walked towards him then handed him packets of condom and a white lace choker, grinning widely at him. “It’s 1+1, Lee Jihoon. Exclusive promo for the shop’s favorite model.” 

The other rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m the only model in your shop. And-And why are you giving me these?” He gulped when he saw the items Junhui gave him. 

“I told you, to make babies. Maybe this nation needs an heir—” That earned a slap from Jihoon. “I’m just kidding, okay? It’s best to be prepared.” 

“No! I told you it’s just a vacation.” 

“You never know... when the _need_ arises.” Junhui wiggled his eyebrows and Jihoon just glared at him. 

“Whatever!” Jihoon covered Cookie and Cream’s ears. “I’ll protect you from your Papa Moon Dirty.” 

Junhui pouted then took Cookie from him to play with him on his lap. “They live inside my sex shop. What made you think my babies are innocent?” 

Jihoon suddenly became silent and Junhui immediately noticed that. 

“Is there something wrong? I was just teasing you with the _making babies_ part, Jihoon!” Junhui slapped Jihoon on his arm. “Also, are you sure about going to the beach? I’ve seen you panic when we went to a pool in high school, Ji.”

Jihoon bit his lip. “How much are you willing to sacrifice for Wonwoo, Junnie?” 

Junhui stopped petting Cookie and looked at Jihoon. “Why the sudden serious tone? You’re scaring me.” 

“Just...answer me.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Why need to sacrifice tho? When we can just face the problem together?” Junhui answered, matter-of-factly. 

“Together,” Jihoon repeated then sighed. “Wish everything could be that easy.” 

“Huh?” 

“What if you’re the one meant to destroy Wonwoo? What if you are his downfall? What if everyone will have ahappy ending if you’re not in the story?” Jihoon asked without pause but when he noticed that Junhui’s already growing suspicious, he quickly chuckled. “Don’t mind me. I’m just internalizing the bedtime story I’ll tell the kids later.” 

“And what kind of tragic story is _that_? Do you want the kids to have nightmares?” Junhui furrowed his brows, scrutinizing Jihoon’s expressions. “If everyone will have a happy ending without me, dammit, I’ll make my _own_ story where I could have a happy ever after with Wonwon.” 

The other just smiled at him. He really loves how Junhui brings light to the people around him. At that moment, he just wants to tell his best friend everything.  _No_ , Jihoon, you won’t be a burden to Junhui anymore, he thought. 

“Little Mermaid. You know, the real ending is...she disappeared into foam. Quite...tragic but I guess that’s the other side of love.” Jihoon breathed. “Sacrifice.” 

And that’s what he’s going to do... He’ll disappear so no one could hold something hurtful against his loved ones. 

Jihoon is like a dangerous dagger not only to the Prince but to Chan. He’s afraid that one day, not only the stalker, but people around them would use him to hurt them. He won’t let that happen. Before anything else could happen, he’ll solve the problem by himself.  And that is...to take himself _out_ of the story. 

“Tell me, there’s something going on, right?” Junhui said as he made Jihoon face him. “You’ve been acting all weird these past few days. Even this sudden beach trip is suspicious. What are you up to, Lee Jihoon? Tell me.” 

Jihoon removed Junhui’s hold on him and laughed. “What are you saying? I’m up to nothing, okay? I just...want to grant my boyfriend’s wish. Is that wrong?” 

“Are you sure?” Junhui asked again, not convinced. They’ve been together for almost half of their lives. Of course, Junhui would know if there’s something wrong with Jihoon. 

But there’s one thing Jihoon has mastered ever since — the art of pretending. And so, he smiled, trying not to let his emotions show.  “More than sure.” 

Before going home, Jihoon stood in front of Junhui’s doorway just looking at his best friend’s face. 

“I know I’m handsome. You don’t have to stare at me like that, Lee Jihoon.” Junhui chuckled. 

“Can I ask for a hug, best friend? I’m just...too happy right now, I don’t know how to contain it.” 

Junhui spread his arms wide, wearing that usual fond smile he has every time he looks at Jihoon. “Aigoo, Jiji is being clingy. Come here~” 

Jihoon didn’t hesitate any further and hugged the guy who has been with him all these years. 

“I’m happy you found your happiness, Moon Dirty~” 

“I’m the happiest you found your own too, best friend.” Junhui swayed their body, like kindergartner kids hugging each other. He stopped when he realized something. “Don’t tell this to your Prince. He’s scary when jealous.” 

Jihoon just laughed at that. He whispered something that Junhui didn’t get to hear as a tear slipped from his eye. 

“Thank you for everything, Moon Junhui~” 

👑👑👑

Now, there’s only one person left for Jihoon to say goodbye to. _The universe would say goodbye to his star..._

Four months ago, when Jihoon kissed Soonyoung, not knowing he’s the Crown Prince of all people, he thought he succeeded in escaping the problem. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagined that it would haunt him at this point in life where he’s the happiest.  _ Where his love for Soonyoung is at its peak... _

It all started with a lie but the pain he’s experiencing right at that moment just thinking about letting Soonyoung go and breaking the prince’s heart is enough to shatter him to pieces. It’s real... Real is an understatement. 

Jihoon made it a resort to make that day the happiest for Soonyoung. Seeing him smile is the last thing he wants to see before he leaves. And so, he planned everything for Chan and the kids then proceeded to plan this beach trip next. 

Jihoon knew how worried Soonyoung is about him and his phobia. But he assured him many times that he’ll be alright.  If anything, he wants to face his greatest fear with the one he loves.  There are many times that Soonyoung made him feel that he’s not alone so Jihoon is trusting his whole to him, making him the guy whose hand he’ll hold while facing the ocean.  Besides, he also wants to know the answers for his memories that’s slowly returning. 

Jihoon quietly went to the kids’ rooms and kissed them one-by-one on their foreheads to say goodbye.  He took a deep breath as he put his hand on his chest. “Seize the day, Jihoon. Seize it while it lasts...” 

He was about to leave when a soft voice called him. He recognized it immediately. 

“Jiyo...” 

The little girl sat up while rubbing her eyes. “Are you going now, Oppa?” 

Jihoon knelt down beside her bed and smiled, a smile not reaching his eyes. “Hmm, I will go now. Go back to sleep.” 

“You won’t be away for too long, right?” 

Jihoon felt a lump in his throat when she said that. He tried to stop his tears from falling. “Of-Of course not. Why would I be away for too long?” 

“You shouldn’t let MaeMae be alone for too long, Oppa. The baby tiger will be sad.” Jiyo said, her eyes still half-closed. 

Jihoon kissed her again on the forehead.  “Will you take care of her while I’m away, Little Star?” 

She smiled and nodded happily. “Just don’t be away for too long, hmm?” 

Jihoon can’t even find it in himself to nod. He made Jiyo lie down again. “Sleep some more, Jiyo. Jiji oppa will be back.”

“Promise?” 

Jihoon is thankful it’s still dark so the little kid won’t see his glassy eyes.  “P-Promise.” 

Jiyo is too young to know that promises are made to be broken. 

👑👑👑

They say you should be able to pour happiness to others too instead of pouring them all to yourself. That day, Jihoon poured everything to Soonyoung. _Not even leaving a single drop to him..._

Every smile, every laughter Soonyoung gives him makes his heart clench. Those are smiles and laughter he’d take with him when he goes.  And so, what he did is stare at him all day and memorize the prince’s features...  His slanted eyes, his perfect nose, his bunched-up cheeks, his lips... Oh god, his lips... Jihoon made sure he won’t miss a thing. 

There are times Soonyoung would catch on but Jihoon made sure that he’d dodge it every time. 

Jihoon appreciates it every time Soonyoung asks him if he’s okay. If he wants to back out and if he trusts him that much. 

Jihoon wants the prince to trust himself more. Something he’s not able to do himself. His fear of being that one thing that could hurt the people he loves...he figured it won’t just go away until he takes the matter into his own hands. 

“Oh, these are your lullabies for me.” 

Jihoon chuckled. His heart swells from happiness knowing Soonyoung remembers. “You _remember_.” 

“Of course, I do! I remember every song, every song lyric, Juju.” Soonyoung proudly said. “But why did you make a playlist? I like your versions more. It’s not like you won’t be able to sing to me anymore.” 

Jihoon felt his heart crack upon hearing that. All he could do is smile as he took the twin ice pops from the plastic bag. He broke it in half and started feeding Soonyoung with one.  “Drive safely, Yuyu. I’m excited to go to the beach~” 

Jihoon appreciated the way Soonyoung is so patient with him. He didn’t pressure him in doing anything. He waits for Jihoon every time and somehow, Jihoon wondered if Soonyoung would wait for him painfully too after he does this.  _ He hopes not...  _ Jihoon doesn’t deserve him. Kwon Soonyoung is too good for him. He doesn’t deserve him. 

“I know this sounds absurd but...can you describe what’s outside to me? I think it’d help me feel less scared if I know what’s out there.” Jihoon asked as he closed his eyes and clutched onto Soonyoung’s shirt tighter. He’s afraid but he figured he’d lose the progress he’s making with his plans if he backs out. 

He really wants to confirm something from his memories...

“I told you I don’t remember anything on the day of my mom’s accident, right? But I actually researched and I think I know why we’re here at this particular beach.”Jihoon just nods at what Soonyoung said. The soft caresses the prince is doing to him makes him at peace.  “This particular side of our kingdom is actually very special. There’s a phenomenon that happens here once every year.” Soonyoung recalled what he read through the books. “I already told you my Mom loves the stars, right?” Jihoon nodded. “This beach is actually called the ‘ _Sea of Stars_ ’. It’s because, on rare times, the waves here shows glowing blue waves resembling those of the stars. There’s another myth going on around the kingdom and on other neighboring kingdoms that if you luckily get a chance to see the glowing blue waves with the ones you love, you’d have eternal happiness with them.” 

Jihoon furrowed his brows when he heard the voices in his head again. They’re...asking for help. “That’s...magical.” 

“Yes, but it only occurs once every year and if we happen to witness it today, I think we’d be the happiest man on the universe.” Soonyoung kissed the crease on Jihoon’s forehead away. Jihoon found it magical how it only takes one touch from Soonyoung for his heart to calm down again. 

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes, then stared at Soonyoung’s orbs.  Looking at Soonyoung’s eyes has always been Jihoon’s form of reassurance that everything will be fine. That nothing would ever go wrong...

Jihoon then heard _another_ voice. Someone calling his name... He clutched onto Soonyoung’s shirt again suddenly feeling afraid of his...memories.

After staring at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever, Jihoon has finally decided.  “I think I want to go out now, Yuyu.” 

👑👑👑

“Juju, I’m here. I love you...always.” Soonyoung kept on whispering like a mantra to Jihoon’s ears. 

Jihoon’s heart is in chaos yet there’s a tiny part in him that is calm because of those words. It’s what’s pushing him to go on. To continue what he was about to do...

“Can you hear that, Juju?” Jihoon heard the crashing of waves. _It’s...awfully familiar._ His heart is beating so fast at the moment. “Sssh, sssh...it’s calm, Juju. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. The sea is at its calmest tonight.” 

Jihoon took several deep breaths again as he slowly took off the piece of cloth covering his eyes, his one hand clutching onto Soonyoung’s shirt tightly. 

The moment he opened his eyes, some unfamiliar events started crashing into his mind. 

T _wo little boys talking by the seashore..._

Jihoon held his temples as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. He’s trying to look into his mind to know who the boys are when he heard Soonyoung’s voice. 

“Are you alright? Is it hard to breathe? What should I do, Juju? Shall we go back?” 

Jihoon didn’t know why but he almost teared up when he faced Soonyoung.  Jihoon shook his head. He tried standing up straight as he stared at the vast ocean in front of him. “I’m okay. Ii's-It’s actually better than I expected.” 

He didn’t know but the face of the other kid in his memory is still blurry but why does it make him think that them, the Crown Prince and him, standing by the seashore like this, has a sense of familiarity.  S _omething like...it already happened before._

“Look at me, Juju. No one’s gonna hurt you. I’m here...I’ll always be here.” 

“I-I know...” Jihoon’s tears started streaming down his cheeks. “I-I know...” 

Jihoon adjusted his body so he could face the ocean once again. This time, he tried walking closer towards the sea, where the sand is swept by the waves.  Slowly, they walked towards that particular spot.  The moment the waves touched his feet, Jihoon couldn’t hold his tears back. His emotions are overwhelming, he didn’t know what he could feel at once. All he could do is cry and look at his source of strength. 

“Yuyu! I-I made it!” 

The moment Soonyoung and Jihoon’s lips touched, Jihoon prayed hard for time to stop. He wants everything to stop. Will he be able to leave this man? The man who faced his fear with him? How would he able to do that? 

But then, the stalker’s words suddenly crossed Jihoon’s already clouded mind. It made him go back to what he’s planning to do. 

“I love you so much, Yuyu. I will do anything...for you.” 

👑👑👑

“I guess the glowing blue waves won’t come tonight,” Soonyoung said, a bit of disappointment lacing his voice. “I want to be granted eternal happiness, Juju.” 

“We don’t need that glowing blue waves or whatever. I’m already the happiest I got to meet you.” Jihoon adjusted his body, seeking more warmth to which Soonyoung gladly gave him as he pulled him closer to his body. 

There are many times that night that he just wanted to run away from everything and just take Soonyoung and his little family with him. 

“If you’re not a prince, what kind of life do you think are you living now?” 

“I’d probably be living on a farm, milking cows, shoveling horse poops...I’d like to live there peacefully with you and Chan and the kids, away from that evil Dispatch,and those bald members of the council.” 

Jihoon watched as the prince smiled while narrating to him an alternate universe where he’s there too... He exists there too and it pains him too much.  It’s too heartwarming and heartbreaking to hear. Jihoon thought Soonyoung would just answer something that won’t involve himself. But instead, he also included Jihoon and his family in it.  _ He doesn’t deserve him...  _

“How sure are you that we’ll meet when you’re not the prince?” Jihoon asked, trying his hardest not to cry. 

“I’d find a way just so I can meet you. Maybe instead of the airport, we’ll meet at the market, we exchange our bags again. This time, instead of glow-in-the-dark condoms and candles, we exchanged potatoes and carrots.” 

_Stop..._ Jihoon thought. Every word Soonyoung says makes it harder for Jihoon to leave. 

“You sound so sure of the future, Yuyu,” Jihoon said as he traces some circles on the sand, hiding his glassy eyes from his boyfriend. 

“Of course. With you here beside me, I’m more than sure of the future. We’ll get married, we’ll have kids.” Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s voice got extra happier as he talked about the future.  “I will make them the fiercest tigers in the universe!” 

It makes him hate himself for being the one who would destroy _that_ future. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Jihoon pulled something from his pocket. They are paper boats. “I’ve always wanted to do this ever since.” Jihoon handed the prince one and gave him a pen. “Write your wish, Yuyu.” 

“Wish?” Soonyoung pouted as he tried to think of a wish. “What more could I ask for? I already have... _everything_ right here in my arms.” 

Jihoon just pinched his cheeks, trying not to let any negative emotion in his face “Just do it.” 

Jihoon felt his knees went weak and wobbly as he saw what the prince wrote on the paper boat.

**_ ‘I wish to be with Lee Jihoon forever.’ _ **

“Ya, are you done writing yours?” Soonyoung peeked at the other’s boat and found no writing. “But it looks empty tho?” 

Jihoon took the paper boat from Soonyoung’s hand as they put it above the water and watch it float away from them. 

“What did you wish for, Juju?” 

Jihoon’s lips just curved upwards. “It’s...a secret.” He’s gripping the other paper boat he hid inside his pocket tight, containing his wish. 

“Do you know what I’m most excited about in the future?” 

“What?” 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s chin as he gently kissed the latter on the lips. “You...” They kissed again then pulled away to look into Jihoon’s eyes.  “I will make you the happiest husband...in the entire universe.” 

And at that moment, Jihoon realized just how much of a bad person he is...

👑👑👑

Jihoon remembered every touch, every kiss, every sensation he felt that last night he was with Soonyoung.  It lingers in his skin even after almost a week of being gone. He knows...it would linger to him _forever_. 

The feeling of begging for more hours, more minutes, and more seconds just to be with the one you love the most.  That night is truly the happiest. A part of him is shattering knowing that he gave his whole to Soonyoung yet he’ll take it all away the next morning. 

“Seize the day, Yuyu.”

For how many times he said it that day. That’s how many times he prayed for the time to stop. Time is indeed relative. It passes by faster once you’re at your happiest. 

The marks Soonyoung left on his body are _still_ there. He really did mark every corner of Jihoon’s neck. The sad part is he won’t be able to tell everyone Jihoon is _his_. They won’t be able to ride the ferry, swim. They won’t be able to ditch Wonwoo’s calls just so they could stay at that place. In short, there’s no tomorrow for them.

“Let’s sleep, Juju. I’m so excited to spend _all my tomorrows_ with you.” 

At that moment, Jihoon tried to find all his will not to show Soonyoung that he’s crying, that he’s already shattering to pieces.  He sang Soonyoung one _last_ lullaby.  One last lullaby before he goes and protects the people that he loves the most in this universe. And he chose...the song he first sang to him. 

When he assured that the prince is already sleeping, he carefully got out of bed. He put on the prince’s dress shirt, took his pants where he hid the paper boat, then took off the star necklace with trembling hands. He flinched when he felt the absence of something on his neck.  Like something that belongs to him...is taken away from him.

Jihoon felt dizzy again as he stared at the said necklace. He remembered that a fragment of his memory came back the moment he gasped for air when Soonyoung pulled the choker earlier.  It’s the thing he gave the woman in his dream. _It’s some kind of...necklace._

Although still weak, Jihoon gathered all his will, all his strength to walk towards the door but before he could exit, he turned his head towards Soonyoung’s sleeping figure. 

Tears streaming down his face, he took a deep breath. “5 more minutes... 5 more minutes, Jihoon.” 

And so, he just stood there, crying his heart out staring at Soonyoung from a distance. 

“5, 4, 3...2....” Jihoon bit his trembling lips. 

“...1...Goodbye, Yuyu.” 

Fighting all the urge to look back, Jihoon ran outside the beach house, raindrops still pouring heavily inside his head, with no plans on where to go.  All he knows is he should get out of there for two reasons: to protect the persons he cherishes the most and to find his identity.  He walked nonstop but he couldn’t find anything. It was until he found himself in front of the vast ocean again. A small light can be seen not far away. 

But before he could even reach the light, he felt his head ache again and suddenly, everything went pitch black. 

And that’s how he found himself lying down inside an unfamiliar house by the seaside the next morning with a high fever. His whole body covered with love bites, his knees weak from everything that happened the night before. Add the fact that they played in the rain.

Apparently, the light he saw that night is from a fishing vessel who temporarily stopped sailing due to bad weather.  The man is a fisherman living on an island in between Soonyoung’s kingdom and another piece of land he didn’t know what is up until now. 

Jihoon hugged his knees while sitting by the seashore, watching the small waves crash to his feet while reminiscing everything that happens before he arrived on that day. 

_ It’s been five days.  _

Five freaking days of torture. 

As of his memories, it hasn’t come back. They’re still fragments of things he couldn’t connect. 

_ Two boys talking by the seashore. _

_ A woman holding him and Chan while a ship is tilted.  _

_ That strange feeling of being drowned.  _

_ And...a necklace.  _

His head felt like splitting into two the more he’s trying to connect everything.  If only he could see the face of the woman... maybe, he’ll know why he’s there with Chan and why aren’t they with their parents.  But to no avail. 

“You look less scared now sitting here. I remember you still trembling on your first days here.” The old man who helped Jihoon said as he sat beside him.  “Son, I’m telling you. Not everything is solved by hiding.” 

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide with what the old man said.  “H-How did you know—”

The old man just sighed. “I’ve seen enough people in my life who’s been hidingthings and honestly, they aren’t doing anything good.” He pointed at the pieces of land on both sides of the island. One is Soonyoung’s kingdom and the other is unknown to Jihoon. “See those? It’s been years since they last talked and honestly, it doesn’t solve anything.” 

“What do you mean?” The island where they are is far from the city. You can only see more or less 40 houses there. “What island is this? Does it belong to that kingdom?” Jihoon pointed to Soonyoung’s country. “Or to that one on the other side?” 

The old man chuckled. “You’ve been here for five days and you just ask that now, son. Yeoseodo is actually the border of those two kingdoms.”

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide. “So, that’s a kingdom too?” 

“You might not hear it because they’ve long since shut their borders from each other for years already.” The old man reminisced. 

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. He didn’t know the face of the Crown Prince, of course, he wouldn’t know the history of the country too. He didn’t know why his heart started beating fast. “W-What happened?” 

“This is just a secret, okay? The two kingdoms have been silencing us ever since that happened.” Jihoon nodded at the man, his heart beating crazily inside his chest. “They are fighting over this small island ever since. On the day both of the kingdoms decided to make a truce, a tragic event happened.” 

“What-What tragic event?” 

“Members of the Royal Family of both kingdoms drowned to their deaths when the ferry carrying them sank.” The old man narrated and Jihoon didn’t know why but his chest felt heavy upon hearing the story, his head started aching again like hell.  “Are you okay, son?” 

“T-Tell me, is it the Queen of that kingdom?” Jihoon pointed at the side of Soonyoung’s kingdom again. 

The old man shook his head. “Not _just_ their Queen actually.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The whole Royal Family of the other kingdom was gone too. Not even the _little ones_ were spared. Good heavens.” 

Jihoon heard the sound of the voices asking for help again. He held his temples and shut his eyes as the fragments play inside his mind like broken tapes. 

“Let’s get you inside first, hmm?” The old man helped Jihoon get up so they could go back to the small house first before he could continue the story.  He gave Jihoon a glass of water and turned the TV on. A habit the old man does every 6 in the evening to watch some news if ever there’s a signal.

There’s little to no signal on the island so they could hardly watch anything. But that night, it was as if fate is working on their side, the TV miraculously turned on.  On the headline of the news is an article from Dispatch Royale. 

Jihoon clenched his fist as he read the headline. The bastard broke the agreement. 

** [Crown Prince’s relationship is fake; Fake boyfriend Lee Jihoon an indecent model from a sex shop] **

“I will fucking kill him.” Jihoon stood up and was about to gather his things when he heard a voice from the TV.  _ A voice he misses the most... _

“Soonyoung...” Tears rolled down his cheeks as his lips said the name of the man he loves the most.  He looked at the prince and the first thing that he noticed is that his eyes...they’re missing something.  They’re missing the _stars_ he loved the most...yet he’s trying his best to smile at the camera.  It shattered Jihoon to pieces. He didn’t know someone this broken could be broken more just by seeing how much his star lost his light. 

“Good evening, nation’s beloved citizens. I’m standing here before you tonight to finally address the issues concerning the Royal Family.” 

👑👑👑

“Where are you going, son?” The old man asked Jihoon. 

The guy just hugged him, tears streaming down his eyes nonstop ever since he listened to the Crown Prince’s address. 

_ “I-I’m going home. The universe is away for too long already.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think...most of you connected the dots already~ I would love to hear your theories AAAAAA
> 
> also, i love jihoon’s relationships with chan and junhui here. they’re just so precious i love the, so much 😭😭😭
> 
> and ohhhh, what did soonyoung say on national TV? 😭
> 
> see you again next week~ as always, thank you for reading 💕 meow ai ni, horanghae, wooahae, howooranghae~ 🐯🍚


	28. the last wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung has been thinking and thinking about where to use his last wish from the contract. Ever since Jihoon and he became real, he thought he won't need that anymore. Everything that he needs is already by his side. So what even is the use? 
> 
> That night, he figured out where to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo~ bcs it's already 11/07 here in PH, here's 8k worth of... answers 🥺 
> 
> it's minghao and i's bday today so yeah, i hope this makes someone smile today 💕 
> 
> happy jajahao day~ 😆 (sounds like da jia hao omg hhhh) 
> 
> sorry it's a bit late, i really posted it a bit later than friday so it would be at 11/07. it's my 2nd time updating a fic on my bday so... enjoy uwu

_ [[Us Against The World](https://open.spotify.com/track/4BDsWZ98foHbEsDKYLbg46) \- Westlife] _

A single lie discovered is enough to create doubt in every truth expressed. Tell a lie once and all your truths become questionable. 

The truth barely costs anything when known, but one lie could cost you... _everything._

The scary thing about people is the fact that they care more about rumors and lies than the truth itself. 

The moment Soonyoung asked Jihoon to be his fake boyfriend months ago, the only goal for him at that time is to save himself from the Royal Curse.  The moment these lies became the truth, the moment he started falling in love for real with Jihoon, he thought, _everything_ is already fine.  That nothing could ever set them apart. Not the Royal Council, not anyone. He didn’t know it would be that lie that started it all. 

After everything that happened, it all loops back to this: _their fake relationship_. 

Soonyoung was literally shaking the moment he read the headline of the trashy website that’s been stripping him of his freedom ever since. He’s shaking, not because of fear, but because of anger.  The headline has reached almost everyone in the kingdom in just a few minutes. That’s how scary this digital world is. 

Words are double-edged swords. They can either make or break a person.  It could take just one word and everything you’ve been building will fall down into pieces. In the Crown Prince’s case, it’s the trust of his people.  But that’s the least of his concern at that moment. 

His fake relationship being revealed is nothing.  Jihoon and he know the truth about their feelings. They owe no one an apology nor an explanation of what they feel. For Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon is one of the most real things that ever happened to him all his life. 

What he’s more anguished about is the headline beside it. 

** [Fake boyfriend Lee Jihoon an indecent model from a sex shop] **

The comments below the headline are all about them slandering Jihoon. Calling him names and everything.  After the Royal Ball, everyone is all praises about the Royal Boyfriend but now that they know about his secret job, everyone is saying words Soonyoung can’t even read because it’s breaking him to pieces.  It’s funny how the people turned their backs that quick after reading that one bad headline. It’s funnier how the people that know nothing about you always have the most to say. 

The first thing that Soonyoung did after he calmed himself down is looking at Chan beside him who’s as shocked as he is. 

“Chan...”  It broke his heart to see Jihoon’s younger brother crying. The boy looked at him, eyes empty, tears streaming down his face. 

“Tell me, did hyung...” Chan bit his lip. He heaved a deep breath as he put his palms on his eyes to wipe the tears. “Did he do this for me?” He took a step towards Soonyoung and Junhui. “Did-Did he does both...for me?” 

Soonyoung and Junhui both nodded. 

Chan felt his knees getting weak as he cried his heart out. “H-Hyung, why did you have to do this? Why...”

Junhui couldn’t do anything but hug the younger, own sobs choking him. “I’m sorry. Chan, your brother and I both didn’t have a choice at that time. Please don’t hate him. He did all of this to support you...and the other kids.” 

“Hyung, you know I could never hate my brother.” Chan sobbed harder. “What I couldn’t accept is the fact that he chose to endure everything alone. I...” He clutched Junhui’s shirt tighter. “I-I always tell him he can lean on me too.” 

Soonyoung watched as Junhui comfort Chan who’s been hit by too much news that night just like him. He felt like he was slapped by too many hands at that very moment. He then looked at Wonwoo, there’s no hint of shock nor surprise on his face about the news. “Do you know about Jihoon’s secret job, Won?” 

The royal guard just lowered his head. He couldn’t do anything but nod. “I do know, Your Highness.” 

The prince knitted his brows while looking at his most trusted person. In a quiet voice, he asked, “Why-Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Wonwoo couldn’t say anything. He just lowered his gaze, not daring to meet Soonyoung’s eyes. 

“How about you? Is it really...fake?” Chan walked towards the prince, his eyes begging as if asking for a little hope. Out of all the things that came to him, Chan looked at Soonyoung and asked for...one hope, one truth. “Is-Is it all fake, Hyu— Your Highness?” 

Soonyoung felt his heart broke at the way Chan quickly changed how he addressed him. “It _was_ fake.” He told the younger who sobbed harder. He then enveloped Chan into a tight hug just like how they did earlier before all of this news. 

“But believe me, Chan, out of all the things you knew today, the one thing I could assure you is my feelings for your hyung. We started as a lie but what I feel for him now is... _too real_. Too real, it hurts so much. It...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “It hurts so much.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung could feel a whole lot of things but he chose to set them aside because, at that moment, they’re facing a bigger problem.  They went inside Jihoon and Chan’s house again, deafening silence filled the room. No one dared to say a thing, a heavy atmosphere could be felt between them. 

It was Junhui who broke the silence. 

“Jihoon has been doing it for years already. It was that time he was fired from his other part-time jobs, Chan.” He explained. “We were both desperate to find ways to get our shits because at that time you—”

Chan shut his eyes tight. “That’s the time I was just about to enter college. I told him I’ll work part-time too but he stopped me and told me to just focus on my studies.” 

In a quiet voice, Junhui replied, “That’s right.” He bit his lip, partly regretting it that he let his own best friend do the modeling for his shop. If it only wasn’t because of his parents asking him to go home if he can’t find a way to support himself in a foreign country, he wouldn’t have done that. 

At desperate times like that, people who are in need just couldn’t think of the future ahead of them. It is now or never. Do it now, regret it later.  Secrets really have their own way of creeping their way out of the chest in the most perfect timing. 

Junhui felt a hand on top of his. He didn’t need to look up to know it’s Wonwoo.  He mouthed, “It’s okay.” to his boyfriend then continued talking. 

“It doesn’t lessen the fact that he works in a sex shop but I want you all to know that Jihoon never engages in any job offering any services in person. It’s _just_ pictures, recordings of some weird sound...” Junhui paused when he saw the prince tense. “He’s _not_ a camboy, okay? Jihoon would never do that. He’s just a model without showing his face.” He took a deep breath, he doesn’t want his best friend to be seen as someone indecent. It broke his heart into pieces reading the headline, knowing full well why he resorts to doing something like that. “Jihoon did that for his family. If you’ll blame someone, please blame me.”

“Junnie...” Wonwoo tightened his hold on Junhui’s hand. 

Junhui then looked at the prince. “Please don’t be mad at Wonwoo for not telling you. I told him to not say because first of all, it’s not our place to say. We wanted to wait for Jihoon to tell it to you personally. I also fired him from this job after you started dating for real. But yeah, it looks like...a bastard beat him to it so he wasn’t able to do it.” 

Soonyoung bit his lip, recalling those last days he’s been with Jihoon. He clenched his fist when he remembered something. “He told me he has something to tell me when I come back from Amsterdam.” 

“That must be it.” Junhui sighed. “We all know how Jihoon is the type of person who likes keeping things to himself, afraid that he might burden us.” 

“Hyung received packages,” Chan told the three older guys inside the room. It’s late but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel sleepy. There is just too much happening and he’s also trying to think of ways on how to hide it from the children. “I thought it’s from Prince hyung. But now that I think about it, that’s when he started acting weird, asking us to go on a picnic, taking me to the bank to sign some papers then...” Chan lowered his head, remembering the last day he was with his Jihoon hyung. 

The others fell into silence again as they each recalled how Jihoon bid goodbye to them before leaving. 

“I think it came from the stalker,” Junhui said. 

The prince gritted his teeth upon hearing that, anger seething inside of him. “What do you mean? Jihoon has a stalker?” 

Junhui nodded, clenching his jaw. “There’s this one obsessed customer who, I don’t know how, but he managed to know that Jihoon is our shop’s model. He’s a real pain in the ass. He even leaves creepy comments about Jihoon on our shop’s website which I always manage to take down every time. I got rid of him months ago but it seems like he was set free.” He then looked at Soonyoung. “You know, Your Highness, this country’s punishment for stalkers are really light. He might have paid the fine.” 

Soonyoung felt his insides boiling, he’s balling his hands into a fist, nails digging into his skin. He couldn’t accept the fact that while he’s with Jihoon someone dared to threaten his boyfriend.  But most of his anger is towards himself. It’s for being blinded by too much happiness and not noticing anything. 

“Let’s say that Jihoon was threatened about his job and that the stalker bastard sent his pictures to Dispatch Royale but what I didn’t get is how Dispatch Royale knew about your fake relationship,” Junhui told the prince, deducing the situation. 

“I am the only one who has a copy of the contract,” Soonyoung stated, massaging his temples. 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he realized something. “What if—”

The prince shut his eyes for a moment. “Our enemy is not just one. It seems like I’m housing one myself inside the palace.” 

👑👑👑

Jisoo stared at the handsome guy in front of him. He’s in awe. He was just trying to find out who he really is and here he is, already standing in front of him.  He looks so different in pictures.  No, the pictures don’t do him any justice.  He didn’t know why he felt like he was struck with lightning when he came face-to-face with this Prince. 

The royal adviser was snapped back to reality when the other suddenly spoke. “Do I have any dirt on my face? Or what? Aren’t you going to sit down?” 

Jisoo awkwardly cleared his throat as they both sat down. 

“This looks like a blind date,” Seokmin said, sipping on his glass of wine elegantly like the true royalty that he is. “I asked for your Crown Prince and they sent me someone...princely too. If I didn’t saw your Prince’s face on that ball, I might think you’re a prince yourself too.” 

Jisoo felt his ears burning with that remark. “Why-Why are you asking to meet our Crown Prince? He’s kinda busy as of the moment so he sent me. I’m his adviser.” 

“So, it seems like you already searched for me. You even know my name when you are not supposed to.” Prince Seokmin said, leaving a confused Jisoo in front of him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jisoo cleared his throat again, trying to compose himself. “And why do you want to talk to our Crown Prince?” 

The prince in front of him just laughed. “I actually risked everything to come here. I already broke the treaty when I came to that ball. And now, I’m breaking it for the second time.” 

Jisoo couldn’t understand anything the royal in front of him is saying. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. But I can’t understand anything—”

Prince Seokmin chuckled again. Jisoo didn’t know why he found the sound of his laughter something that could rival the sun. He almost lost his focus when the other spoke again. “Mr. Royal Adviser, can you keep a little secret?” 

Jisoo was surprised when the other leaned his face closer to him. “Please tell your prince I came here to take back something that belongs to _our_ kingdom.” 

“Something—” Jisoo gasped when he remembered the stares this prince is giving the star necklace on Soonyoung’s portrait back at the ball.  “The star necklace?”

“The necklace and...” Seokmin’s expression turned serious and then added in a mysterious tone that sent shivers on Jisoo’s spine. “...its _true_ owner.” 

👑👑👑

“I knew it, there’s something fishy about him.” 

“He’s just a _mere_ commoner, what do you expect?” 

“I wonder how much the prince pays him for being a boyfriend. I might apply next time.” 

“I understand the desperation but why can’t the prince choose someone decent at least.” 

“I can’t believe my heart fluttered seeing them kiss when it’s all just an act.” 

Soonyoung went home to the palace with everyone looking at him cautiously and judging eyes. The royal guards, palace maids, literally everyone won’t even look at him in the eye. Everyone was busy whispering and quickly dispersed as soon as they knew that the controversial Crown Prince is home. 

Soonyoung is used to it. Before meeting Jihoon, Dispatch Royale’s favorite subject has always been him. He has always been the center of gossips and baseless rumors people enjoy whispering about on afternoon teas or in between breaks.  That time, he truly doesn’t care. But now that it involves Jihoon, his heart just feels like it was pierced by every word he reads and hears about them. 

Why are people like that?  What makes people you barely even know say things as if they know what you think or what you feel? How can people judge someone’s everything just by a mere headline? How can people judge you as if they know the contents of your heart? 

The moment Soonyoung came into view, the gossiping palace maids all bowed their heads and feigned respect.  Soonyoung is too tired to deal with them so he just continued walking. With a deep sigh, he told Wonwoo beside him, “Fire them. I don’t need gossipers in the palace.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Soonyoung was welcomed by Prince Jeonghan who’s pacing back and forth, waiting for both Soonyoung and Jisoo to come. When he saw the younger prince, he quickly ran towards him. 

“Nyong, everyone has been looking for you. Why didn’t you come home fast? The press is trying to get our comment about it.” He bit his lip, looking at Soonyoung who look very exhausted. He held the younger by his shoulders. “Is it true? Everything is a...lie?” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath and looked at Jeonghan in the eyes. “Not you too, hyung.” 

“But—”

“I’m really tired,” Soonyoung said before he walked towards his bed but he was stopped when someone knocked on his door. 

Wonwoo is the one who opened. He tensed when he saw who’s on the other side of the door. It’s the Captain of the Queen Mother’s Royal Guards, Wonwoo’s dad. The old man bowed to the prince, caught a glimpse of his son before he brought his eyes back to the prince. “Your Highness, Her Majesty is looking for you.” 

Soonyoung tried to compose himself, walking towards the Queen Mother’s chamber. Just like that one night when he told her he’s going to date Jihoon no matter what, he felt his knees going weak. But this time, it’s completely different.  He felt extremely exhausted by everything. He just wants to rest. He just wants...a recharge.  But how can he do that? When his source of strength is not even there? 

Soonyoung touched the necklace on his neck, hoping to gain even just a little bit of strength and energy to face his Grandmother.  He knocked and carefully opened the door. There, he saw his Grandmother, waiting for him, the look on her face unreadable. 

The moment he entered the room, the old queen faced him, her eyes are tired too. She sighed. “The Royal Council wants to hear your explanation regarding this.” 

“I don’t owe them _any_ explanation.” Soonyoung simply said. 

“The press is bombarding the palace hotlines with questions, what are you planning to do with them?” The Queen Mother asked again. 

Soonyoung sighed, exhaustion is more evident. He’s drained from everything that’s happening. “Just let them be. It will subside after a few days. That’s how that horrible news is.” 

The Queen Mother took a few steps towards Soonyoung. “Some sponsors are withdrawing their donation for your projects. We’re trying to persuade some and we also managed to take down malicious comments about you—”

“You should just let them, Grandma. It’s just a waste of energy and resources doing that.” Soonyoung replied. “Is that all? If you’ll excuse me—”

He was about to head out of the room when his Grandmother called him by his name that made him freeze. “Kwon Soonyoung!” 

The prince faced her but still won’t meet her eyes. He took a deep breath. “Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“Aren’t you going to explain things?”

Soonyoung slowly brought his eyes up so he could meet the Queen Mother’s gaze. He was afraid he’ll see a judging look on her face but instead, her face is laced with worry. 

The prince’s eyes turned glassy. Ever since the news broke out, he felt like Jihoon and he are two people fighting against the whole world.  The only difference is that...when he looked at his hand that is supposed to be holding Jihoon’s, he saw nothing.  Jihoon is not by his side...and he just can’t find the whole courage to do everything alone. 

“Why-Why bother explaining to people who won’t understand me? They have their truths they want to believe in, Grandmama. But the truth that matters to me now, do you know what that is?”

The old queen just stared at her grandson while the latter pointed at his heart. 

“It’s Jihoon and I’s _truth_.” 

What the old Queen did made Soonyoung burst into tears again. Tears he’s been hiding for the past days. He tried not to show it to anyone in the palace because he doesn’t want them to blame Jihoon for leaving him. Queen Mother hugged her grandson tight. 

“G-Grandmama, I love him. I love him so much. This is the truth.” Soonyoung’s face contorted in pain. “I-It’s the truth. At least you, please believe me.” Soonyoung pleaded. He felt the other caressing his back. 

“I believe you, son. I believe you.” She said as she pats Soonyoung on his cheeks. 

Soonyoung felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. Even if it’s just a tiny bit, it made him breathe a little. 

The prince tightened his arms around the only family left of him. “I-I’m tired, Grandmama. What should I do?” 

👑👑👑

Junhui turned on the lights inside his room. The room that has been housing him for years ever since he ran away from home wanting to prove something to his family.  He was just a teenager when he decided to live alone by himself to try and pursue his luck in a foreign country. There, he met Jihoon whom he sometimes finds himself into. 

The way Jihoon managed to be independent all these years, doing everything for Chan and the kids at the orphanage, it makes Junhui want to fulfill everything on his own more. 

Growing up in a family of businessmen, he was expected to build his own business too. His dream is to build his own gaming company or chains of cat cafes all over the world but due to a lack of opportunities, Junhui had no choice but to settle with a shop for pleasures. Hoping that someday, he would be able to pursue his dreams with the money he earned from _ThrustWorthy_.  Little did he know, that years, after he built the very business that made him and Jihoon live, is also the very business that will destroy his best friend’s life. 

The door opened and it revealed Mingyu. The latter saw Junhui putting the products displayed in the shop inside a box. 

“Hyung.” 

“Gyu,” Junhui called, eyes wandering over the numerous dildos, boxes of condoms, sex toys, and vibrators. “I don’t know if I should call it that but I really think ThrustWorthy is my bread-and-butter.” 

“I saw the news.” Mingyu bit his lip. “Why are you packing? Are you—”

Junhui took an envelope from the table and gave it to Mingyu. “It’s not much but I really want to tell you, you’ve worked hard all these times, Mingyu.”

“Hyung... what do you mean?” 

Junhui smiled. A smile that’s not reaching his eyes.  “It’s time to make things right.” 

👑👑👑

“I’ve already contacted my connections. They’ve been tracking down the one who sent Jihoon’s pictures to Dispatch Royale.” Jeonghan told the prince. “I already filed a case against that trash Dispatch Royale. This time, I’m sure we’ll be able to take them down.” 

Soonyoung leaned on his chair and tried to close his eyes for a moment. “Thank you, hyung. I’m sorry for the trouble.” 

Jeonghan sighed. “Nyong, you should rest.” 

The prince shook his head as he opened his eyes and looked at Jeonghan, face full of weariness. “How can I sleep, hyung? How can I sleep knowing Jihoon is out there, alone. Probably scared and twice as hurt as I am? I don’t think I can do that.” 

The older couldn’t say a thing. He knows how stubborn Soonyoung is. 

“Where’s Jisoo hyung? Why is he not here yet?” Soonyoung asked when he remembered the older meeting with someone tagged as _important_ in his schedule. 

“I called him earlier and he said he’s on his way home. He also told me you have to know something.” Jeonghan answered. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath as he grunted. “As if today’s happenings aren’t enough to make my head explode.” He touched the star pendant on his neck. “Hyung...” 

“Hmm?” 

“How long do I have to wait for Jihoon?” Soonyoung told the older. “I don’t think I can last long doing this alone.” 

Jeonghan went towards him and put a hand on top of his hand, comforting younger. He tried to give him the best smile he could muster at the moment.  “We’ll find him.” The older prince reassured. “If we have to search the whole universe, we’ll do it.” 

“Thank you, hyung. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” 

Jeonghan patted Soonyoung’s head. “Anything for you, Nyong.” 

Someone knocked on the door. It revealed Wonwoo together with a woman he recognized as one of the palace maids assigned to his room.  He didn’t need to ask Wonwoo to ask who’s this woman in front of him. He was about to speak when the palace maid kneeled down in front of him crying, begging him to forgive her. 

“Whose spy are you?” 

The woman paused then cried louder asking the prince to spare her. 

“Whose spy are you?!” Soonyoung repeated. He has had enough bullshit today he’s too tired to deal with another. 

Much to their surprise, another person entered the room. It made Jeonghan’s eyes widened in shock. 

“It was _my_ father who did it.”

“Cheol hyung...” 

👑👑👑

The next day, Soonyoung woke up being told by the Royal Council to stay put inside the palace.  They canceled all of his schedules telling him to let the news subside first since everyone in the country is talking about it.  Fuck media outlets who use their platform to ruin people instead of helping in amplifying weak voices. 

Soonyoung didn’t even bother to knock when he reached that one room at the other side of the palace where the Royal Council resides. 

The Prime Minister, together with almost half of the council who’s having their afternoon tea, was shocked to see the Crown Prince in his office but he quickly masked his shock with a smile. “What a pleasant surprise, Your Highness. What can I do for you?” 

Soonyoung clenched his fists. “Seems like you’re celebrating something here while the whole palace is in chaos.” He saw the other quickly lowering their heads. 

“We’re just...catching up.” Prime Minister Choi said. 

“Oh, and you didn’t invite me? I have too many news about me going around. I thought you’re going to be interested.” The prince faked a smile and laughed which forced the others to laugh too to lighten up the awkward atmosphere. He took a deep breath. “Do you want me to talk to you privately or do you want your friends to hear what I’m about to say?” 

The other ministers took that as a cue to leave the Prime Minister’s room. They bowed to the Prince then stepped out of the room as quickly as possible. 

When they’re the only ones left there, Soonyoung sat on the couch like a true king. The prime minister just watched him, amused. “What can I do for you, Your Highness? It’s very rare of you to visit me here in my office.” 

“Ahjussi.” The prince called that made the other tense. “That’s what I used to call you, right? When I was young and I thought the Prime Minister’s job is to help the Royal Family do their duties to the people.” 

The Prime Minister watched the prince scan the pictures on the coffee table. One of which is a picture of him and the late King (Soonyoung’s dad) shaking each other’s hand. “Good old days, Your Highness.” 

“So, why did you do it?” Soonyoung’s sad tone earlier was filled with anger now as he gritted his teeth. “Who are you to plant a spy on me and disrespect my privacy?” He eyed the prime minister with sharp eyes. “Who do you think you are to cut off the trust I’ve been building for months between the Royal Family and my people? And what? Conspiring with a garbage media outlet? That’s so low of you, Prime Minister.” 

The prime minister didn’t even flinch. He stared at Soonyoung, showing no remorse. “Having a drop of royal blood doesn’t make you a true ruler.” He said. “You might have bared your fangs a few times, but for me, you’ll always be that kid crying over _that imaginary friend_ you met at the beach years ago.” 

Soonyoung felt a thousand knives piercing his heard with those words. Moreover, he felt a sudden pang in his head with the Prime Minister’s words. He decided to ignore it. “And you, you will always be someone not worthy to be in that position. You will always be someone who ruined your family’s reputation, Mr. Choi.” 

The old man didn’t dare say a word. 

“Pack your belongings,” Soonyoung said as he stood up. He took a piece of paper from his lapel and put it on the table in front of the Prime Minister. “Thank you for your service but you are dismissed.” 

He stood up and went out of the room, holding his throbbing head. He felt dizzy and was looking for support when a pair of arms caught him.  It’s Wonwoo, together with Jeonghan and Seungcheol, standing there outside the room. 

“Your Highness, are you okay?” 

Soonyoung nodded. He then looked at Cheol whose eyes are lowered. “Hyung, I’m—”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness.” Cheol knows his apology does not equate and will never be something that could fix what his father did but he still wants to say it. 

Soonyoung didn’t say a word and just tapped Seungcheol’s shoulder. He walked out of there with Wonwoo, leaving him and Jeonghan standing there outside his father’s office. 

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol who looks like the whole world is on his back. The other is watching his father pack his things.  The older prince walked towards him and patted him on his back.  “That’s a big and brave decision for you, Cheol.” 

The other gave him a smile. “I stayed silent once. I don’t want to do that again.” He looked at Jeonghan, finding comfort in the other’s warm eyes. “I told you I want to be someone worthy of you, right? But now that I think about it, I really think I am not—”

Jeonghan held Seungcheol’s hand that made the latter taken aback.  “You are not your father. What your father did does not define you. I hope you always remember that, Cheol.” 

Cheol held Jeonghan’s hand tighter and brought it to his cheeks. The other’s warmth is indeed...comforting. 

👑👑👑

“Your Highness, are you okay?” Wonwoo asked worriedly, watching the prince. He’s holding his head, his face is contorted in pain. “Should I call your doctor?” He asked as he helped Soonyoung sat down on the couch inside his room. 

“Don’t...please. I’m okay.” Soonyoung said. He leaned his back on the armrest, feeling like the whole room is spinning. 

Wonwoo couldn’t do anything but watch. There are so many things happening and he could feel that one more day and Soonyoung’s body and mind couldn’t take it.  His phone vibrated in his pocket. When he took it out, it’s Junhui. He stepped out of the prince’s room for a bit. 

Junhui is someone who wouldn’t call him while he’s on duty. So, his boyfriend calling just means something might have happened. 

“Junnie?” 

“Wonwon.” Junhui said from the other line. “Can I ask for the address of Dispatch Royale?” 

Wonwoo knitted his eyebrows. “Why are you suddenly asking that?” 

It took a few moments before the other could answer. “I have to make things right.” 

“What-What do you mean by that?” 

“I’ve always been telling Jihoon I’ll protect him but actually, it’s Jihoon who has been protecting me all these years putting his own dignity on the line. This time, I have to be the one to do this.” Junhui said from the other line that made Wonwoo’s heart clench. 

“Why are you saying that? Where are you? I’ll go there. Look, Junhui. This is not your fault. If you’re thinking of cleaning Jihoon’s name, don’t. Those people don’t care about that. They just care about ruining someone’s image. I...” Wonwoo bit his lip. “Wait for me, I’ll go there. Moon Junhui! I’ll go there, wherever you are.” 

He went back inside Soonyoung’s room and saw the prince still leaning his head on the armrest.  “Your Highness,” Wonwoo called. “Can I...” He shut his eyes tight. “Can I—”

“Just go, Won.” Soonyoung smiled. “I won’t be able to go anywhere anyway. I know that’s Junhui.” He looked at his best friend and gave the latter a smile. “Get a hold of him.”

“I will, Your Highness. Thank you so much.” Wonwoo told the prince but before he could completely go out of the room, he looked one last time to Soonyoung and said, “Call me when you need me, hmm?” 

Soonyoung nodded and Wonwoo ran to stop Junhui from what he’s planning to do. 

👑👑👑

Wonwoo found Junhui in front of his room. He’s crouched down as if waiting for someone.  “Moon Junhui.” 

The moment Junhui heard Wonwoo’s voice, he immediately raised his head and looked in the direction of the voice. He smiled when he found Wonwoo walking towards him.  “Wonwon, are you gonna take me to Dispatch—” He was startled when the other pulled him into a hug. 

“No, I won’t let you do that,” Wonwoo said. He pulled away then cupped Junhui’s cheeks. “This is not your fault. Do you think Jihoon would be happy if you do this?” 

Junhui sighed, eyes starting to get glassy. “But-But what can I do? I can’t just watch, wait, and do nothing while people start calling him names. Jihoon has a brighter future waiting for him. He’s the prince’s boyfriend. Chan and the kids look up to him so much. While I—”

“While you’re what? You have a bright future ahead of you too.” Wonwoo wiped Junhui’s tears. “What are you going to do after this? You’re going home to your parents then what? What about your life here?” He bit his lip. “What about... _us_?” 

“W-Won...”

“When will you stop giving other people light when you can’t even light up your own?” 

That hit Junhui hard. He might’ve always been joking around but he meant it when he said he wanted to protect and give light to the people he cares for.  Most of the time, the bright moon who’s ready to give light to people walking along the dark night road is also the one who needs light the most.  At that moment, Junhui couldn’t find a single word to say and he just let himself drown in Wonwoo’s warmth. 

Wonwoo knows that even if Junhui continued what he’s planning to do, those people won’t care about it. People only care about the image that they’ll ruin. The bigger the image of the person they’ll destroy, the better. 

There’s an ugly side to being human. And that is the constant need to bring others down.  What’s happening to the Crown Prince is certainly that. Dispatch Royale doesn’t care about Junhui’s sex shop. Not until they knew that it’s the Royal Boyfriend working for it.  They don’t care about fake relationships. It becomes their business when they knew the Crown Prince is involved with it. 

The point is...people love throwing rocks at things that shine. They don’t care about feelings or whatnot.  In this society where people care more about teas and gossips, genuine feelings have no place. 

Wonwoo felt his phone vibrate again inside his pocket. He pulled away from Junhui and he quickly answered the call when he saw who’s calling. 

It’s the Crown Prince.

“Your Highness?” 

“I was scheduled to be the first throw for the start of this year’s Baseball League at the stadium, right?”

👑👑👑

Soonyoung is...confused. Why does he felt that when the Prime Minister mentioned his imaginary friend. 

Soonyoung shut his eyes and he remembered his weird dreams. Him, always standing by the seashore as if waiting for someone.  Him, calling a name he couldn’t remember what. 

He sat up, head still throbbing, and found himself scrolling through his phone. He scrolled through the playlist Jihoon made for him.  The list is almost never-ending, consisting of songs that could help anyone sleep.  Anyone except Soonyoung whose mind is messed up from everything that’s happening. 

“Jihoon, you’re so cruel. You should know by now these songs are useless without you beside me.” 

Soonyoung was about to close it when his fingers reached the end of the list. He tried listening to the playlist these past few days but he never reached the end of it because it’s too painful.  So, this is the first time he saw what’s at the end of the playlist. 

It’s an untitled audio [file](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18FTS5NKCSE).  Heart beating faster, he clicked ‘Play’ and listened to it. His tears started pouring again when he recognized Jihoon’s voice. 

_ “Why am I jealous of what you have _

_ Holding tight onto things I’ll never manage _

_ How much better do I want to be _

_ I know you’re the same, maybe I’m just being selfish...”  _

Soonyoung clutched his chest as he continued sobbing his heart out. He still couldn’t forgive himself for not knowing Jihoon’s pain. He couldn’t forgive the fact that he’s there, he’s holding Jihoon tight yet he didn’t even notice the other is slowly letting go of his hand. “Why do you have to endure it alone? You promised me we’ll go through everything together.” 

_ “Although I have a lot, I’m still not quite like you _

_ Every day I walk alone, over the painful memories _

_ I know it’ll hurt but I can’t help noticing _

_ Maybe that’s why I keep longing for you...”  _

“The only thing that’s supposed to be the same is what we feel for each other,” Soonyoung said, trying his best to continue listening to Jihoon’s song for him. “Y-You don’t know how much I’m longing for you right now, Juju.” 

_ “My my my darling _

_ Just calling your name makes my heart full _

_ I want to get bigger, bigger and bigger _

_ So I can give you a big armful of hugs~”  _

The prince sobbed harder. Why does Jihoon think of others even though he’s already hurting himself? Until the end, Jihoon still wants to give him a big armful of hugs even though he’s hurting on his own. 

“I don’t need any hugs, Juju. I-I just need...you.” 

At the end of the audio, Soonyoung didn’t expect Jihoon to say something after the song. 

“Yuyu...” Jihoon’s sobbing too. 

“Hmm...”

“Yuyu...” 

“Hmm? Please...say something.” 

“Y-Yuyu...” Jihoon's voice cracked.

It’s Jihoon saying his term of endearment for Soonyoung repeatedly. It gets painful the more he says it. 

“Juju, please...I need to hear your voice more.” Soonyoung pleaded but the next words Jihoon said made his heart shatter into million pieces. 

“Please, _don’t_ wait for me.” 

Soonyoung wiped his tears after sobbing so hard. He remembered that time Jihoon asked him to break up with him too. 

“Okay, I won’t wait for you.” The prince said, wiping his tears. “I _won’t_ wait for you anymore.”

Soonyoung took his phone and scanned his supposed schedule. Then, he quickly called Wonwoo’s number.  “I was scheduled to be the first throw for the start of this year’s Baseball League at the stadium, right?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. 

The Royal Guard confirmed and he quickly disconnected the call to change his clothes. 

Kwon Soonyoung won’t wait for Lee Jihoon anymore because, at this moment, he’ll be the one running towards him.  He couldn’t just wait for Jihoon to come back. He has to look for him. 

Waiting is good but looking for that someone and running towards him is better. But he can’t do it...alone.  _ He needs help.  _

Soonyoung quickly ran to Jeonghan’s room. Jisoo is also there and when he went in, it looked like they’re talking about something really important and they were caught. 

“Nyong...” 

But Soonyoung chose to ignore that for now. He’ll deal with it later.  “Hyungs, I need your help.” 

👑👑👑

With Jisoo and Jeonghan’s help, they managed to escape the Palace and go to the stadium as per Soonyoung’s plan.  The two older guys looked at Soonyoung worriedly. The prince was about to get off the car when Jeonghan stopped him. 

“Nyong, are you sure about this? There are many people out there. Citizens, members of the press... You’ll see their judging looks, not everyone is going to receive you well because of the news—” Jeonghan told the younger prince who just smiled at him. 

“I can take everything they’ll throw at me, hyung. But this is the only way for me to reach...Jihoon.” Soonyoung sighed. “...no matter where he is.” 

Jisoo patted Soonyoung on the shoulder. “Are you sure you’ll gonna be okay?” 

Soonyoung nodded and gave the two a smile. “I have you two so why would I be scared?” 

The prince took a deep breath and went out of the car. The three quickly went towards the control room to which made the staff gasp when they saw the members of the Royal Family there. 

“Your Highness...” 

“I need to ask a little favor from all of you.” 

The moment Soonyoung stepped out, people gave him different looks. Soonyoung continued walking, with his head held high as he went inside the stadium and people were surprised to see the _liar_ Crown Prince on the big screens surrounding the stadium. 

Soon, the whole place is filled with whispers and murmurs and judging eyes as they all looked at the Crown Prince with disgust, hate, mistrust...

Soonyoung made sure to look at everyone’s eyes, full of sincerity as he heaved a deep sigh and started his speech.  “Good evening, nation’s beloved citizens. I’m standing here before you tonight to finally address the issues concerning the Royal Family.” 

Behind him, there’s Jisoo and Jeonghan watching him warily. 

“First of all, I didn’t come here to apologize nor clear up my name or anything. My life is not your story to tell.” Soonyoung said bitterly as he remembered the Dispatch Royale’s headline. That also made the crowd stop their whispers. 

“The truth is still the truth even if no one believes it. A lie is still a lie even if everyone believes it.” Soonyoung emphasized the word truth. “I know everyone thinks of me differently now. I’ve been called a liar, a user, or whatever names you’ve called me the moment you read the news.” Soonyoung bit his lower lip as he continued. “What you all are talking about, that’s your truth, not mine. Jihoon and I’s truth...is _here_.” He said as he pointed to his heart. “And I came here not to explain anything to everyone but to reach out to that one person who knows the truth inside my heart.” 

Soonyoung looked at the cameras in front of him. This digital age is the one who destroyed him. Why not make it the very tool to build him up again. By building him up, he meant finding Jihoon and be whole again.  “Jihoon, are you watching? I hope you are. This is my last resort.” Soonyoung tried to compose himself but he couldn’t. He tried to muster a smile so if Jihoon managed to watch him, he won’t worry about him. “You told me to break up with you, right? That’s a breach of contract.” Soonyoung chuckled. “We revised our contract validity to _eternity_ , right?” Soonyoung’s tears started falling again but this time, there’s hope. 

_ Hope that Jihoon is watching him at that very moment.  _

“You told me to not wait for you so I won’t wait for you anymore.” The prince said. “Because at this moment, I’ll go towards you. I don’t care if I have to search the whole universe, I just need to find you.”

They said that the bigger the fate, the longer you need to walk to be able to reach your destination but Soonyoung doesn’t care about any of that. If fate doesn’t want him to walk, he’d do anything to be able to run. 

“You don’t need to be bigger and bigger to give me an armful of hugs. I’ll be the one to do that for you.” Soonyoung continued. “You don’t have to think of coming to me, I’ll be the one going there towards you.” 

The whole stadium fell silent as they watched their Crown Prince show his most vulnerable state in front of his people. “I-I understand your fears, Juju. I have my own fears too. But what can I do?” Soonyoung tried to compose himself again. “More than my fears and doubts, I love you more.” He shook his head. 

“In this universe, difference exists. There are lines and borders we should not cross but Juju...I will let you cross all the lines in the world. I will remove all the borders that separate us. I just...” Soonyoung clutched his chest, in a quiet voice, he added, “I just need you here...with me.” 

For the last time, he stood up straight, his head held high as he looked at the camera again as if talking directly to Jihoon. 

“Rule #5, under Soonyoung clause, for my final wish, you told me to always be happy, right? Well, grant my wish.” Soonyoung took a deep breath. _“Come home to me because you are my happiness.”_

👑👑👑

“Everyone is talking about what you did, Nyong.” Jeonghan said as they went back inside the car. Thankfully, people let them pass peacefully after the Prince’s address. “They’re trending **#FindingJuju** to help you find Jihoon.” He exclaimed. 

“Did you find the stalker’s whereabouts?” Soonyoung asked, worried. “If Jihoon watched what I did earlier, I’m more than sure the stalker did too.” 

“My men are already hunting him down,” Jeonghan answered. 

Soonyoung felt his heart full of hope that after today, Jihoon and he will be able to be together again.  He was lost in his thoughts when he remembered something.  “Jisoo hyung, what are you talking about when I barged into your room earlier? It looks like something I’m not supposed to hear.” Soonyoung asked. He saw the two older guys looking at each other. “Who did you meet? What did he say?” 

Jisoo bit his lip, contemplating if this is the right time to say it to the prince. “I don’t want this to add to your already messed up mind but I really think you need to know this, Nyong.” 

Soonyoung furrowed his brows, his heart suddenly started beating so fast, he didn’t even know why. 

“I met a prince...from another kingdom,” Jisoo said as he looked down, recalling what the royal told him. Then, his eyes caught sight of the star necklace on Soonyoung’s neck. “He told me he has to take back something from their kingdom.” 

“Hyung, I don’t understand. What—”

Jisoo stared at the necklace, then looked at Soonyoung in the eyes. “The star necklace...and its _original_ owner.” 

Everything is spinning inside Soonyoung’s head. His mind felt like exploding at any moment. Then he remembered what the Prime Minister said about his imaginary friend...and a dream he almost forgot the day Jihoon left.

“J-Jiji...” 

“Nyong, are you alright?” Jeonghan and Jisoo asked, afraid they triggered the younger’s repressed memory. 

“I need to call Wonwoo.” He said as he quickly dialed his best friend’s number. The other answered immediately. 

“Your Highness, you’re still there at the stadium, right? Don’t move an inch, we’re going to get you—”

“Won.” 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

“I need to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” 

“Why did you name my hamster, Jiji?” Soonyoung asked, trying to confirm something. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other again as if they know something. It took Wonwoo a few moments before he got to answer.

“That’s the name you’re calling when I found you unconscious in the bathroom before you lost your memories.” 

It felt as if Soonyoung heard a tick. Something ticked, and slowly, everything is getting clearer inside his mind. Aside from that is a throbbing pain he’s feeling in his head. 

Just in time, Jeonghan suddenly exclaimed, “Someone found Jihoon!” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon gathered a whole year's worth of courage to board the small ferry that will take him home.  _ Home to where the universe’s star is... _

Watching the prince’s public speech, he couldn’t help but feel guilty and pained. Soonyoung telling him to not do anything and just wait for him, Jihoon won’t do that.  They’ll certainly meet halfway... 

Every celestial body in the universe has an orbit keeping them in their place. It’s to ensure that no matter what, they’ll always stay in that place. No matter what force comes to them, the orbit makes sure they won’t go astray. 

While watching Soonyoung show his vulnerable side to everyone just to get him home, Jihoon knew what his orbit is.  Jihoon and Soonyoung’s orbit is...their truth. Their truth...is their feelings for each other. The feelings that get them connected no matter what happens. 

Throughout the ride, Jihoon let himself inside the ferry without having plans to go out to the deck. The waves are making him seasick and dizzier than he already is. 

He leaned his head on the wall of his room and whispered, “Wait for me a little more, Yuyu.” 

The things that the old man told him lingers inside his head like an old song that suddenly played in his mind again. 

He was snapped back to reality when the ferry suddenly stopped. Jihoon looked outside and they are still far from land. He stood up and heard someone from outside his room. 

“It’s the Royal Family’s yacht!” 

“Why are they stopping our ferry?” 

“They said it’s the Prince!” 

Everyone is starting to go out of their rooms while Jihoon’s heart just stopped hearing what the other passengers said.  He went out of his room and on the deck, he saw many people wanting to see what the commotion is. 

Jihoon’s eyes became glassy when he saw a few yards away from the ferry a yacht. Standing there on the deck...his Prince.  “You found me...” He sobbed as he watched from afar. The Prince is still scanning every face he sees on the ferry’s deck. 

Jihoon tried his best to go to the frontmost part of the crowd. 

One...

Two...

Few steps away...

_ The universe is a few steps away from his star...his home... _

Jihoon paused, trying to calm his heart. He was about to continue when someone pulled him away.  When Jihoon turned, he saw someone he couldn’t even recognize who. 

“I told you to hide properly from me, right?” 

When it finally dawned to him that it is his bastard stalker, Jihoon tried everything in his power to get out of the crazy guy’s hold. 

“What the fuck are you trying to do?! Help! Someone please—”

The crazy guy smirked at him as he dragged him to the backmost part of the ferry. He pushed Jihoon towards the railings of the ferry. 

Jihoon could feel his chest getting heavier. He’s gasping for air as he felt nauseous. He didn’t even know if it's because of his fear of the sea or because of the crazy bastard in front of him.  He tried to search for people but unfortunately, everyone went to the front part of the deck to see the Crown Prince. 

Jihoon tried to look at the prince. They’re so close...yet so far away. 

“What did I told you? I told you nobody can have you, right? I told you to hide yourself properly.” 

“Let-Let me go...” Jihoon pleaded. “Please let me go.” 

The stalker let go of Jihoon but the poor guy lost his balance and the next thing Jihoon felt is the cold ocean water hugging his entire body. 

‘ _Yuyu...save me...’_

_ ‘Yuyu, my body is getting heavier...’ _

_ ‘Yuyu, I don’t think I can go on...’ _

_ ‘Yuyu, I love you...’  _

_ ‘Is this what it feels like being in between life and death,’ Jihoon thought as memories of his life start flashing back inside his mind.  _

_ ‘Why does it feel like I’ve been through this before...’ _

Ironic how Jihoon felt like everything...every fragment of his broken memory came into place like puzzle pieces the moment his body started sinking. 

Jihoon is slowly closing his eyes when he saw a light. Someone is coming to save him.  He shut his eyes, slowly losing consciousness, feeling peace for the first time. For whatever might happen at that very moment, the last thing he saw is...the person that he loves.  The person he promised he’d come back to no matter what years ago...

Two voices of two little boys by the seashore playing inside his head, together with his lungs struggling for air. 

_ ‘Jiji, promise me, you’ll come back with more star necklace, hmm?’  _

_ ‘I promise, I’ll be back, Yongyong. I was taught to never ever break a promise.’  _

Just when Jihoon’s body is about to give up, he felt a warm pair of arms pulling him out of the water. 

“Y-You’ve waited long enough, _YongYong_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YONGYONG AND JIJI ;_______; 
> 
> that wonhui scene hhhhhh "why are you always giving light to someone when you can't even light up your own."
> 
> and yeah, words are really scary. it has unimaginable powers to anyone – either to make or break you. i hope we learned smth from our prince's words this chapter :( 
> 
> AND PRINCE SEOKMIN ;;;;; he's here for the necklace and its true owner so...yeah hhhhhhh
> 
> anyways, we're almost doooone~ i hope you enjoy the remaining chapters. kudos and comments are highly appreciated 🥺 
> 
> ohhhh and we organized a fic fest for our dear jihoon’s bday uwu you may check us out on twitter (@HOWOOnderlandFF) 💕 you can also check the collections here in ao3. and if you’re a writer, there’s still some few prompts left aaaa i didn’t expect the reaction to be this 🔥 too AAAAAAA 
> 
> again, happy birthday hao ✨


	29. star-crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-crossed lovers is a term first coined by William Shakespeare that refers to lovers whose relationship is destined to fail because all the stars and heavens doesn't favor them. 
> 
> For Soonyoung and Jihoon, they'd cross out all the stars that would stand in their way if it means being able to have their own happy ending. When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no curse is too strong. The universe will always find a way to make a connection, not even a memory loss or a Royal Curse could even stop from happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo~ thank you for all the greetings last week 💕🥺 i've read all of them and im so touched aaaa i will reply to all of them asap. 
> 
> so okay, this is 13k worth of a chapter so i hope you all get your questions answered here. 
> 
> please read disclaimer before proceeding. thank you. 
> 
> ‼️ DISCLAIMER:  
> I am no expert in the therapies that will be mentioned in the 2nd half of this chapter. If ever there are inaccuracies and mistakes, please forgive me. 
> 
> These are purely based on some reading materials, videos and consultations with my friends who's in this field. Thank you so much for understanding.
> 
> Mentions of water disaster and death on the second half. Please skip that part if uncomfortable.

_[[Orbit](https://open.spotify.com/track/6EWz8fvttnPEd3FV0Dtv5w) \- Hwasa]_

“What do you mean true owner?” Jisoo asked the guy in front of him. “The true owner of that necklace is our late Queen.” 

Seokmin snickered upon hearing that. “Your kingdom did manage to hide everything away from you. I thought it’s just your Prince’s memory that’s wiped out.” He looked at Jisoo and scrutinized him. “It seems like it’s the case for each and every one of you too.” 

Jisoo furrowed his brows. He knows a lot of things. May it be in the country’s history, in travel, in business. But why can’t he find anything to say or to rebut to the prince in front of him? He’s not even like this in front of his own country’s Royal Family. 

_So why..._ Why does it feel like every word that he wants to say was swallowed back into his throat? 

“Do you want to know a story, Mr.Hong? This is _no_ bedtime story, I doubt it could help you sleep tonight. Moreover, this is not a fairytale. There is no true love’s kiss to break the curse.” Seokmin warned.

Jisoo just gulped nervously. Is he ready for the sudden surge of information? Is he ready to take it? Is he ready to swallow a pill hidden from him by his own kingdom? 

Ready or not, Seokmin continued his story. “Once upon a time, the Northern Lion and the Southern Tiger are two kingdoms with the best relations. They’re the best comrade in battles. The citizens are living in harmony. Basically, the lion and the tiger coexist peacefully.” 

Prince Seokmin’s face turned dark as he delved deeper into the story. “Not until, the two kings at that time found an island located exactly in between them. The island is rich with golds and diamonds from their mountains and oil from the ocean surrounding it. More than the friendship built between the two kingdoms, greed prevailed. And so, the two kingdoms drifted apart. The tiger and the lion started fighting who the king of the jungle is.” 

Jisoo’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at the lion crest on the prince’s chest. 

“For years, they’ve been fighting over that small island of Yeoseodo. They’re fighting...and fighting... Not until 19 years ago, when both of the Kings finally came into their senses and decided to make a treaty about the blessed island.” 

Jisoo gasped. “I-It’s...our late King.” 

“Actually, that’s not the only time they tried to make an agreement. I think you heard of the Royal Curse, right?” Seokmin saw Jisoo nodded as he clenched his fists. “Well, that surfaced because whenever the kings will try to communicate with the other, someone from either side dies. May it be from a sudden accident or an illness.” Seokmin sighed. 

“Believe me, there’s no such curse. That’s a rumor passed down from generation to generation to scare the people from both kingdoms especially the monarchs who’ll try to strengthen their power by marrying off to another kingdom. The lion and the tiger are both afraid of each other. That’s why they spread that baseless rumor that later turned into the infamous Royal Curse. While the deaths are really sudden, they were all accident and not intentional. We've investigated everything and believe it or not, no one conspired to make those tragedies happen.” 

Jisoo’s heart is beating so fast inside his chest. This is too much information to handle. “So, what happened 19 years ago? The one involving our Crown Prince and our late Queen?” Jisoo was too young back then. All he could remember is his Dad being away almost every day because there’s something _big_ that happened in the Palace. 

He also remembered Soonyoung crying for days. That’s when he was called by the Queen Mother, together with the other kids, to play with the young Crown Prince. Jisoo remembered Soonyoung being hospitalized and suddenly forgetting some things about his life. 

_But that’s it..._ Even History classes don’t mention anything about this. 

“When they finally decided to come into an agreement, the ferry containing the Royal Families sank. And that’s when...” Seokmin pounded his fist into the table. “That’s when we lost our King, our Queen...and their heirs. My—” Prince Seokmin shut his eyes, trying to contain his anger. “My young cousins are there...and they didn’t survive.”

Jisoo knitted his brows. “What-What do you mean by that?” 

Seokmin scoffed. “Well, after that, both kingdoms agreed to completely wipe each other in both of their histories. They’d completely pretend like the other doesn’t exist, hoping that the pain of losing both of their royals would also be forgotten. Our country looked for my cousins for weeks, but they found nothing... And so, they assumed that the young princes were gone too. Or so we thought.” 

Jisoo felt shivers all over his spine with every word and piece of information the royalty from another kingdom is telling him. How can they hide it for almost two decades? 

How... do two kingdoms coexisting a few kilometers away from each other shut their borders down against each other and pretend like the other doesn’t exist? 

“And how does this connect to our Crown Prince? He doesn’t remember anything from that accident. You won’t be able to get something from him.” Jisoo defended, afraid that what happened to Soonyoung years ago would happen again. 

“Stop sheltering your Crown Prince. He’s not a child anymore.” Seokmin said. “Our country lost not just one but two princes... Don’t you know how hopeless we all are without our rays of light? You’re lucky you still have your Crown Prince with you but we...” He bit his lip. “We’re left with no one.” 

Jisoo averted his gaze. The ill-fated destiny of these two kingdoms who were once the best of friends is making his heart shatter into pieces. He’s actually glad he’s the one who heard it. Soonyoung, in that state, won’t be able to handle everything all this once. 

“I risked everything coming here. It amazes me how your Royal Council opposes your own ruler. They’re the ones who let me in. I know they thought they can get something from me but don’t worry, I have no interest in your political feuds. I have a whole country to fix too.” 

Jisoo stared at the prince in front of him, still tongue-tied about everything that he came to know in just an hour of talking to him. 

Seokmin spoke again, seeing how clueless the other is. “Anyways, it seems like we’ll be seeing more of each other, Mr. Royal Adviser. Please tell your Prince I’ll come back and take them back to our kingdom...where they _rightfully_ belong.” 

👑👑👑

People who are destined to meet, regardless of place or time or circumstance are connected by an invisible thread, legends say. 

Soonyoung isn’t a believer of destiny, not until everything finally connects. Like a missing puzzle piece, Jihoon came into his life, made him feel whole, the sweet lullaby who takes the nightmares away. The nightmares are not even...nightmares. They are dreams that led him to the one inside of it. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are two people meant to part ways just so they could find each other again at the most perfect time...and place. 

When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no curse is too strong. The universe will always find a way to make a connection, not even a memory loss or a Royal Curse could even stop from happening. 

That’s how souls work... They tend to go back to who feels like... _home._

Just like celestial bodies bounded by an orbit to keep the stars and the whole universe in place, destiny came through to make Soonyoung and Jihoon together... _again_. 

“You’ve waited long enough, Yongyong.” 

Soonyoung held unconscious Jihoon’s hand tight. He’s holding it near his lips, eyes never leaving the other. “Please, please...Jihoon.” The prince’s tears are streaming from his eyes, nonstop. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo painfully watched Soonyoung beg and pray for Jihoon while they’re on their way to the hospital. 

“Nyong, he’ll be fine...” Jisoo said as he patted the younger’s back, trying to calm him. 

“Hyung, you don’t understand.” Soonyoung cried out. “Why-Why do things like this happen whenever I’m just a few meters away from him? Why can’t I—” He bit his lip then kissed Jihoon’s pale hands. 

Flashback of what happened earlier shot through his mind and played there like broken tapes. The moment he saw something falling from the ferry in front of them, he didn’t hesitate to jump into the water much to his royal guards and Jeonghan and Jisoo’s surprise. 

Right at that exact moment when he saw Jihoon’s body slowly sinking into the water, he felt like his heart and mind is gonna explode. _There’s an urge..._

An urge to swim faster... to save Jihoon... like it’s something he should’ve done _before_. Like it’s an unaccomplished thing of the sort. 

When he finally reunited with Jihoon’s, he didn’t waste any other second and pulled the other out of the water. Waiting for him is his Royal Guards who helped him take Jihoon’s body to the yacht. 

“Ji-Jihoon...Juju...please...” Soonyoung is already doing the necessary CPR on Jihoon. “Juju, please...” He continued performing CPR on Jihoon, tears continuously flowing through his eyes. 

“Speed up! We have to get to land faster! Call an ambulance! Please...Please! You have to protect the nation’s future royal consort at all costs!” Soonyoung ordered his men, voice cracking, desperate. 

“There’s already someone waiting for us at the dock,” Jisoo informed the distressed prince. 

A few minutes and Jihoon is still unresponsive. Soonyoung has been alternating compressions with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation but Jihoon still won’t react. His arms are getting numb, but that’s the least of his concern. “I have to save him... Even if I lose my arms, I have to save him.” 

Jeonghan and Jisoo couldn’t do anything and just painfully watch. 

Soonyoung found hope when Jihoon finally responded and coughed up water that got into his lungs. 

“Juju...” Soonyoung wiped Jihoon’s wet face. “Jihoon, you’ll be fine... You’ll be fine.” 

“We’re arriving on land in a few minutes, Your Highness,” Jisoo told the prince who’s holding onto Jihoon’s body tight like his whole life depended on it. 

True enough, there’s already an ambulance waiting there for them. They immediately drove Jihoon to the nearest hospital.

“Your Highness, please stay here while we examine him.” The nurse told Soonyoung, his clothes are still wet, the water is cold but he just felt that when his arms aren’t holding Jihoon anymore. 

Jeonghan took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Soonyoung’s hair. “Nyong, I already asked Jisoo to get some dry clothes for you. Change into them. Jihoon won’t be happy if you get sick.” The older prince looked at Soonyoung’s shaking hands. He couldn’t do anything but kneel down in front of him and put both hands on top of the younger’s shaking hands. 

“Hyung...what if after everything I still won’t be able to protect him when he’s literally just right in front of my eyes?” Soonyoung asked in a quiet voice. 

Jeonghan put a hand on top of Soonyoung’s. “You saved him, Nyong. Please, don’t blame yourself. You saved him and I’m sure he’ll be okay.” He then sat down beside Soonyoung and hugged the latter, reassuring him that everything will be alright. 

After a few more minutes, Jisoo arrived with Wonwoo, Junhui, and Chan. He called the three to go there the moment they received the tip about Jihoon’s whereabouts. 

Chan ran towards Soonyoung and hugged the prince. 

“Chan...” 

“Hyung... he’ll be okay, right?” 

Soonyoung rubbed Chan’s back and reassured the younger even if his own heart and mind is in chaos. “He’ll be okay. He’s Lee Jihoon.” 

A few steps away from them is Wonwoo holding an equally distressed Junhui, telling his boyfriend, "He'll get through this. That's Jihoon, Won. That's Jihoon." but he's telling it more not to Wonwoo but to himself as a form of reassurance. Wonwoo, on the other hand, caressed his back for comfort. 

After a few more minutes, the doctor went out of the room. He went towards the prince and told him that Jihoon is okay. They all sighed in relief because of the good news. 

“However, he’s still unconscious. All we have to do is to...wait. We have to let him rest. He’s been physically and mentally stressed for the past few days.” 

👑👑👑

It was Wonwoo and Junhui who went to the police station. Junhui is hesitant to leave Jihoon at the hospital but he figured it would be better if he'll the one to accompany Wonwoo. Upon arriving, Junhui gritted his teeth when he saw the familiar guy who’s been the very reason behind Jihoon’s misery for the past few weeks. 

“Be thankful, beheading isn’t a punishment for someone who endangered a member of the royal family anymore.” The Royal Guard said. 

“Royal Family? Lee Jihoon?” The stalker scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh.” 

Wonwoo gritted his teeth. This guy is showing no remorse. 

“Oh! ThrustWorthy CEO—" Before the stalker could say another thing, Junhui punched him square in the face. 

“That’s for Jihoon. Rot in hell, asshole! Thank whoever is down there you’re worshipping, I’m not the one who caught you. God knows what I'll do if ever I am the one who saw you on the act.”

Instead of repenting, the stalker just wiped the blood on the corner of his lips then smirked at Junhui. “Ha! Do you think you'll be happy now that I'm caught? There would be many people who'd be like me in the future. Disrespecting Jihoon's privacy, prying into their business like it's their own, criticizing him for every move that he makes. In the end, no one in this kingdom will truly accept him. He'll always live afraid of the people's opinion about him. The _very_ people that his dear boyfriend is taking care of too.”

Junhui wanted to punch the hell out of that stalker's face more but he kept it in. Instead, he smirked back, then replied, “Maybe you're right. In the future, there would always be people like you who would criticize and bother Jihoon so much. But at the end of the day, he would always have someone who'll accept him for who he is no matter what. And that? That's what you call true happiness." He turned his back, ready to walk out of the police station when he added, "That's something people who find satisfaction in bothering other people would never get and would never understand and I pity you for that."

Junhui walked out of the police station. He could still hear the angry screams of the stalker from behind him. 

"They will never be happy! I swear, they would never ever find their true happiness. Not today, not in this lifeti—”

After a few minutes, he felt a presence beside him. 

“I know, you’ll gonna scold me for using my fist, Wonwon—”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, I won’t scold you. That asshole deserves it.” 

Junhui saw Wonwoo stretching his knuckles too. “Ya! What happened there?” 

“I punched him on the other side of his face. Aren’t you proud?” Wonwoo said while taking Junhui’s hand to hold it as they made their way back into the hospital. 

“I thought you can’t be violent?”

Wonwoo smirked. “It’s a royal order, what can I do?” He held Junhui's hand tight then brought it to his lips. “And besides, I know it's kinda hot but no one gets to make my lovely _Moon_ angry.”

👑👑👑

Soonyoung and Chan sat beside Jihoon’s bed. They’re holding onto each of Jihoon’s hand tight, praying that said guy will regain consciousness soon. 

“Prince hyung...” Chan suddenly said. Soonyoung felt his heart warm again hearing the younger calling him _hyung_ again. 

“Hmm?” He answered, eyes not leaving Jihoon. 

“Thank you for everything,” Chan said. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” 

Soonyoung placed his other hand on top of Chan’s and smiled at him. “I have to say that to you too. Thank you for being always there for your brother.” 

Chan’s lips finally curved into a smile, though his eyes are glassy, his heart is happy that his brother is finally here in front of them but still worried because Jihoon is still sleeping. “That’s what families are, hyung.” He swept the stray hairs away from Jihoon’s pale face. “All my life, I’ve been with Jihoon hyung. He took care of me and raised me all his life. Seriously, I couldn’t ask for more. My brother is just...too good for this world.” 

“Is it hard?” Soonyoung asked. “Living without your parents by your side?” Of all people, Soonyoung knew better than anyone else what’s that feeling. But it’s a different case for Jihoon and Chan. They grew up with only each other to lean on. That’s why when he knew about Jihoon’s side job, the first thing that he thought of is how Chan will react to it. He’s more than thankful Chan is matured enough and still accepted his brother despite that job. 

Their concerns are the same. Why does Jihoon decide to take all the burden by himself? 

“It’s hard and I feel lonely too sometimes but rather than thinking that I’m living without my parents by my side, I’m relieved I’m living with a reliable brother beside me,” Chan answered, reminiscing all those times he could remember that Jihoon sacrificed his youth just so he could give Chan a happy life. “So, if ever someone will ask me if I want to have Jihoon hyung again as my brother in my next life, I’d answer yes for a hundred times. I’m just so lucky to have him.” 

Soonyoung ruffled Chan’s hair. “When we were constructing our contract for our fake relationship, I told him we each have three wishes for each other. That night, he used two of his without hesitation. Do you know what those wishes are?” 

Chan glanced at the prince beside him, waiting for an answer. 

“First, a new home for the kids at the orphanage. Second is his brother’s tuition fee.” Soonyoung saw Chan bit his lip. “I think that’s the point where I realized I met the right person. That’s when I realized that no matter how huge or how little you have in your hands, you’d be able to do something for the person and things you really care for if you’ll put your mind and heart into it.” Soonyoung proudly said. “Even his last wish isn’t for himself. It’s for protecting... _us_.” 

Chan laughed as he caressed Jihoon’s hand. “He didn’t even use any of his wishes for himself. He used all of them for the people he loves. That’s very Lee Jihoon to do.” He looked at Soonyoung again. “Now, hyung...will you promise me one thing? Remember when I made you promise me to give my brother never-ending happiness before?” 

The prince nodded. “Of course, how could I ever forget that.” 

“Can I ask you for another?” 

“Anything for your brother, Chan.” Soonyoung smiled and the younger felt relieved his brother already has someone whom he can put his trust into. 

“Can you promise me you won’t ever let him go this time no matter what happens, no matter what problem arises in the future?” Chan asked, his eyes met Soonyoung’s, their eyes full of sincerity. 

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a bigger smile and answered, “That’s what I’m planning to do, Chan. You don’t have to worry.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon’s eyes slowly fluttered open and saw an unfamiliar white ceiling. He roamed his eyes and saw someone’s head beside him. He couldn’t help but tear up. 

“I’m home...” He said as he caressed the other’s head. 

Soonyoung woke up and when he felt a weight on the top of his head, he immediately sat up and saw Jihoon staring at him with tears in his eyes. “Juju...” 

“Yuyu...” Jihoon smiled. 

“Juju...” Soonyoung touched Jihoon’s face. “Are you alright now? Anything that hurts? Do you feel something weird? Are you okay? What? What do you feel?” The prince asked continuously after pressing the button calling the doctor.

The guy in front of him just smiled at him. He held Soonyoung’s hand tight. He stared at Soonyoung’s face like he didn’t see it for years. Instead of answering the other’s questions, Jihoon called Soonyoung with a name that made the prince tear up too. 

“ _Yongyong_ , I miss you.” 

The doctor came and told them that Jihoon’s already okay. His oxygen level is already normal too. The moment he left the room, Soonyoung just stood there, staring at his boyfriend. 

“Why are you just standing there? Are you thinking of ways on how to punish me because of what I did?” 

“Yes.” Soonyoung agreed, his face unreadable. 

Jihoon sighed. He knew that what he did is wrong and hurt them both on different levels. “I know what I did is wrong. I can’t blame you if you’re mad at me.” He lowered his head. He couldn’t dare look at Soonyoung in the eyes. “I’m willing to receive any form of punishment, Your Highness.” 

“I’m thinking of punishing you by kissing you senseless all night but your oxygen level just came back and I think I’m about to lose my mind seeing you in that state again so now, I think I’ll settle with this.” Soonyoung walked towards Jihoon’s bed and lay down beside him. He put his arm under Jihoon’s head and pulled him closer to his body so they won’t fall, considering how cramped the hospital bed is. “Sorry, Mr. Lee. I’m taking my whole week’s worth of recharge. I’ve been on autopilot mode since you’ve been gone. Yes, that’s your punishment. You won’t ever be able to get rid of me. You’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“Then, I’d gladly receive that punishment.” Jihoon felt like tearing up. It’s only been less than a week but it feels like years since he last felt this warmth. He scooted closer and let himself be drowned by Soonyoung’s warmth. 

_Silence._

“Don’t stare at me like that.” Soonyoung is the first one to break the silence. He could feel that Jihoon is staring at him. “The last time you stared at me like that, you disappeared when the morning came.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “Your dark circles got bigger.” He traced the eyebags under Soonyoung’s eyes. “And what is that? Are those stubbles? Wait— why do you have a scar here?” 

Soonyoung looked down and rubbed his thumb on Jihoon’s side temples. “Whose fault do you think that is?” 

The other bit his lip then lowered his gaze. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know how to say it enough but I won’t do that again—” He was startled when Soonyoung gave him a peck on his lips. 

“I won’t ever forgive you if you do that again. I’ll make sure there won’t be next time.” Soonyoung said as he pulled Jihoon closer to him. 

“I’m really sorry.” 

Another peck. 

“Ya! I said I’m sorry—”

This time, a longer kiss. 

“I told you I won’t forgive you if ever you did that again, right?” Soonyoung said in between kisses. “You don’t have to apologize, Juju. I know you did that to protect us. I’m mad at myself.” He sighed. “I was too happy, I didn’t even notice you’re suffering on your own.” 

Jihoon gently touched the scar on Soonyoung’s chin. “You had a whole country to run, I don’t want to add to your burdens so...I didn’t say. It’s my fault for not telling. You don’t have to be mad at yourself. You deserve to be happy more than anyone else.” 

Soonyoung booped Jihoon’s nose. “And you...deserve to be happy more than anyone else too.” He felt Jihoon’s stares again. “Juju, you have to promise me— No, I don’t like promises now, they’re meant to be broken anyway.” He took Jihoon’s hand then put it on top of his chest. “Tell me, whatever happens from now, we’ll face it together. We’ll work together as one. No leaving, no running away, just...us, facing everything together, hmm?” 

Jihoon stared at the hopeful stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes and nodded. He kissed the prince’s hand and said, “Us...together as one. Yes, we’ll do that. We’ll certainly do that.” 

Soonyoung felt relieved hearing that answer, he kissed Jihoon’s forehead then tightened his hold on the other’s body. “That’s right... _together_.” 

There’s a comfortable silence that passed between them again. Only the beating of their hearts could be heard inside the room. That’s the favorite sound that Soonyoung wants to hear next to Jihoon’s voice. When their heartbeats became one and it is impossible to recognize whose heart is beating louder than the other. It’s...magical how two different hearts beat in rhythm with each other and acts like they’re one. 

“It’s...amazing.” Soonyoung broke the silence again. 

“What?” 

“How our hearts beat in rhythm just like they’re one.” He told Jihoon in amusement. 

Jihoon opened his eyes and was reminded of the memories that have been playing inside his head for days now. “Yuyu, do you believe in soulmates?” He intertwined his hand with Soonyoung’s, this time, with no plans of letting go. He looked at Soonyoung’s neck and there, he saw the star necklace hanging there perfectly. 

“Soulmates? Two souls destined to meet no matter how time and distance messed up with them?” Soonyoung asked, a random image of two little boys by the seashore played inside his mind. 

Jihoon traced soothing circles on Soonyoung’s chest. “The moment my body is already giving up and I was slowly sinking earlier, thousands of images flashed inside my mind. I actually thought that’s what being near death was. Every memory you have in this life will flash inside your mind like a whole movie in fast-forward mode unfolding right in front of your eyes.” 

Soonyoung listened to what Jihoon is saying, his heart beating even faster. “Did you see me in those?” 

Jihoon looked up and smiled at Soonyoung, his eyes glassy. The truth is, there are segments that got through his mind the moment he was thrown into the water. There were too many images but one of those things just remained in his mind when he woke up. “Hmm...yes, and do you know what the most amazing thing was?” 

Soonyoung could feel his eyes getting glassy too. He didn’t know why his mind keeps on reminding him of the two boys by the seaside...but looking right into Jihoon’s eyes, he thinks he already knows. “What is?” 

“I saw you... _twice_.” Jihoon’s tears started rolling down his cheeks. “You as in you in the present you...and you...” Jihoon bit his lip. “And you with my 5-year old self.” 

Jihoon could feel the other tense. What he couldn’t understand is the fact that there’s no shock written on the other’s face. They stared at each other for what feels like forever before Soonyoung could answer. 

“The moment I jumped into the water to save you, I...” Soonyoung bit his lip. His mind is still confused but looking at Jihoon’s eyes makes it a whole lot better. “I don’t know why a sudden thought came to me.” 

“What thought?” 

Soonyoung caressed Jihoon’s face, gently. “It was as if someone is telling me that this is something I should’ve done years ago.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Are your memories coming back too?” 

“Remember when I asked you when we could recover our memories and you told me when we’re both braver?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon who just nodded. He took a deep breath and kissed Jihoon on the forehead again. “I think I’m at my bravest now, Juju.” 

“What do you mean?” 

If Jihoon could conquer his fear with Soonyoung by his side, Soonyoung thinks he’d be able to recover his repressed memories too with Jihoon beside him. He held Jihoon’s hand tight. “Let’s recover our memories together, Jihoon.” 

👑👑👑

“Soonyoung, you don’t have to do this.” Queen Mother told her grandson who’s firm on his decision of recovering his repressed memories back.

The prince took a deep breath. “Grandmama, my mind is hiding it enough. I think it’s time for me to recover it.” 

The old woman shook her head, memories of Soonyoung lying on his hospital bed for days flashed back to her mind. “Kwon Soonyoung, please. Listen to Grandmama this once.” 

Soonyoung held his Grandma’s hand. “I know you’re worried about me. But the Kwon Soonyoung who erased his memories 19 years ago is different from the Kwon Soonyoung who wants to recover his memories now.” He bit his lip as he watched the old queen’s worried face staring at him. He’s actually afraid too. Afraid of the reason why his own mind hid his own memories from him. Why the only thing left of him is the memory of him and his parents playing on the beach? 

Why...he could only see the memory of the young boy and him on the beach in dreams? Why...he forgot who Jiji is? 

“But Nyong...”

Soonyoung smiled at his Grandmother and reassured her that everything would be alright. “Promise me, you’ll tell me everything once I recovered my memories, hmm? You won’t ever leave a single thing out.” He placed his Grandmother’s hand on his cheeks. “Promise me that, Grandmama.” 

The old woman is still hesitant but in the end, she nodded, trusting the tiger in front of him now. 

Soonyoung hugged his Grandmother and rubbed her back. “I have Jihoon with me. You don’t have to worry. Whatever it is my mind is hiding away from me, I’ll accept it and won’t let it get to me like years ago.” 

Queen Mother shut her eyes, praying hard that what his grandson would come true. 

👑👑👑

“Aaaaaaah~” Jihoon opened his mouth wide and Chan just glared at him. 

“Hyung, last time I checked, you almost drowned not injured your limbs, why can’t you eat on your own?” Chan complained but nevertheless, shoved the spoon into his older brother who just chewed his food happily. 

“Aigoo, it’s yummy.” Jihoon ruffled Chan’s hair. 

“If you have your limbs to mess up my hair, why don’t you use it to eat your food.” Chan groaned. 

“It tastes better when you help me eat. Aaaaaaa~” Jihoon pouted and Chan just sighed to shove another spoon full of Jihoon’s favorite rice into his mouth. 

Jihoon stared at his brother’s tired face. “Chan.” 

“Hmm? Wait, I’m still cutting the beef into pieces—”

“Chan, I’m sorry...for running away.” 

Chan paused what he’s doing then looked up, only to see his brother staring at him with an apologetic face. 

  
  


“That’s the only thing I could think of...to protect you.” Jihoon immediately wiped his tears, still not wanting his younger brother to see him in such a fragile state. 

Chan put the spoon down and stopped his brother from wiping his tears. “There you are again.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Hyung, it’s okay not to be okay in front of me,” Chan said. “As I’m always saying, I’m not a baby anymore. I’m a 20-year-old man who can take half the burden of his older brother too. Don’t you trust the boy you raised all his life?” 

Jihoon looked at his brother proudly. “Of course, I trust him. I trust him so much... I bet he could even run a whole kingdom if he wants to.” 

Chan felt relieved upon hearing that. He felt his heart warm. It feels good when someone you care for entrusts you with...things. Responsibilities are weights on the shoulder but if you come to think of it, it’s something that helps people grow and become better persons. It’s something to be proud of whenever accomplished. 

“I’m going to be a great King if that happens.” 

Jihoon suddenly remembered his memories. His memories are still scattered. The thread to connect everything is still out there, waiting to be discovered. He took this chance to tell Chan about it. “Chan, what I’m about to do...it may reveal things about our past. About our family... are you ready?” 

Chan looked at his hyung. “Why are you worried about me again? It’s your memory. Whatever it revealed about us, that doesn’t change the fact that we are brothers.” He reassured. 

“What if...we’re not from here? What if our family is from another place?” 

Chan averted his gaze, he looks like he’s in deep thoughts. After a few thinking, he looked up again. “As long as you’re there, I know everything’s gonna be alright, hyung. I’m actually more worried...about you.” 

Chan shoved another spoonful of food to his cute hyung who did a cute dance while chewing his food. Jihoon fell into deep thoughts too. He knows what Chan is worried about. It’s his life...here. Not only his life here but the people he considers his home here. The kids at the orphanage, Seungkwan and Hansol, Mingyu, Junhui...and the Prince. 

Just like a joke, their moment was interrupted when Junhui entered the room. He looks like he was about to cry as he saw Jihoon. He spread his arms wide open then ran towards the guy only to stop mid-way when he remembered something. 

“Oh! I remember, I promised myself I won’t ever hug you again, Lee Jihoon.” Junhui pouted. 

“Ya, Moong Joong! Don’t you miss me?” Jihoon asked, mouth still stuffed with food. 

“I missed you but I won’t ever hug you again because the last time I did, you ran away without a trace so...nope.” Jihoon chuckled as Junhui crossed his arms. “You’ll seriously make me go crazy, don’t you know that?!” 

“You’re already crazy tho.” Jihoon replied. “And besides, Chan here already scolded me enough. Don’t you think I deserve a hug from my best friend?” 

Junhui’s face softened when he heard Jihoon talking in pouts. The guy is using _aegyo_ , this is so not fair. “Ya! Do not use that face on me. I’m still mad.” 

“ _Imma_! Aren’t you really going to give me a hug?” Jihoon already spread his arms, knowing how Junhui won’t be able to say no to him. Chan was just shaking his head at his older hyungs. They’re older but at times like this, he really doesn’t know if physical age also equates to their mental age. 

“Fine! You deserve a tap!” Finally, Junhui gave in. He gave an awkward tap on the shoulder first before Jihoon pulled the other into a hug. The latter swayed their bodies like kindergartner kids happy to see his best playmate again. 

“Thank you for everything, Moon Junhui,” Jihoon said and Junhui immediately pulled away to slap Jihoon’s mouth. 

“That’s the last thing you told me before you run away. I won’t ever accept that again.” 

Jihoon chuckled and pulled Junhui into a hug again. He slapped Junhui’s back. “I won’t go away again. This is where my home is. I won’t let anyone take it away from me again.” 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes like friends who just met after 5 years when Junhui suddenly remembered something. 

“Jiji, don’t tell this to our boyfriends, okay? Your boyfriend is scary when jealous.” 

“And you don’t think I’d be jealous too?” Junhui’s eyes widened when he heard Wonwoo’s voice from behind him. 

“Wonwon?” 

Jihoon decided to tease the couple so he refused to let Junhui go. “Noooo~ I won’t let Moong Joong go.” 

After a few seconds, Soonyoung came and gasped when he saw Junhui and Jihoon being clingy with each other. “Ya! Wonwoo! Take _your moon_ away!” He said as he tried separating the two. 

“Take _your universe_ away first, Your Highness.” 

Chan was just there, eating his food, watching his older hyungs, while shaking his head. “Why do I have to babysit not just one but four hyungs today?” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand and intertwined it with his. “Juju, are you ready?” 

This is the day. The day Soonyoung and Jihoon will try to recover the memories binding them together. It may be painful...or scary but they found reassurance in each other’s eyes. They will conquer it...together. 

_Together..._

Just like the sound of their heartbeats who become one whenever they’re with each other. Looking into Soonyoung’s eyes, thousands of stars sparkling inside it, Jihoon found the answer. 

“With you, I’m always ready... for anything.”

👑👑👑

  
  


Soonyoung and Jihoon walked towards the therapy room, hand in hand. Their hearts are beating faster, both scared and excited about the memories they’re about to recover. 

Outside the room, the Queen Mother, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and an unfamiliar guy stood there. When the guy saw Jihoon and Chan behind him, Jihoon didn’t know why said guy tensed. 

“Who is he?” Soonyoung asked, noticing how the guy beside Jisoo stared at Jihoon with eyes...full of longing. 

“He’s—”

“You’ll know after this.” The said guy replied. “You’ll certainly know me after this.” 

The two entered their respective rooms. Waiting there, are the therapists that’ll conduct the therapy for both of them. Watching them from the rooms adjacent to the two rooms is the Queen Mother, Wonwoo, Junhui, Chan, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Prince Seokmin. 

“You must be...Lee Chan, right?” Seokmin asked the younger Lee who’s watching Jihoon from the screen. 

“Yes...” He looked at the guy who’s smiling at him like they’re old friends who met again. “Do you...know me?” 

The guy didn’t answer him. Instead, he focused on watching Jihoon on the screen too. 

The Queen Mother worriedly stared at his grandson who’s already sitting on the chair, ready for the therapy session. Jeonghan held his grandma’s hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. 

“Han, I’m scared...” 

Jeonghan patted his grandma’s back. “Grandmama, if Soonyoung is brave enough to handle his own memories, I think the least we could do is to be brave for him too.” 

Queen Mother nodded and tried to relax. 

“Patients can stop the therapy whenever they want to.” The doctor inside said. 

And so...it began. Both Soonyoung and Jihoon lay their backs on the chair, their arms resting comfortably on the armrest. 

“Whenever you’re ready, just go ahead and close your eyes slowly and take a deep breath.” The therapists told the two and so they did. “Take deeper and deeper every breath you take, every beat of your heart...and relax.” 

Both of them did as what their therapists told them and in a few minutes, they fell into that state of relaxation and peace, only the sound of their hearts could be heard... and the voice guiding them. 

“Now I will count from 19 to 0, you will imagine the moment you’re the _happiest_.” 

  
  


“19, 18, 17, 16...You’re imagining it now...” 

“15, 14, 13, 12, 11...You’re now falling in it...” 

“10, 9, 8, 7...You’re still at peace.” 

“6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Now you’re totally in your imagination.”

“Now you’re living in your mind, the time passes by... Tell me the moment that you are the happiest...” 

👑👑👑

  
  


“Appa!” Soonyoung ran towards the man a few meters away from him. 

“Nyong, slow down! You might trip!” Behind him, is his mom, smiling fondly at him. 

When he reached the man, eyes, and lips resembling him, he hugged him tightly. His Dad carried him easily into his shoulders. “Aigoo, our little tiger, are you that excited for today?” 

Little Soonyoung nodded, bunched up cheeks even more noticeable, eyes turning into slits. “Eung~” 

After weeks of arranging for the treaty, the Royal Family is finally given spare time to bond together. 

“Your Majesty, I thought you’re going there tomorrow for the signing of the treaty?” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Hong ahjussi! Are you overworking Appa again?” 

The King chuckled. “We’ll go there early. I want to spend a day there with my family.” He said as he took the Queen’s hand in his. 

“Mr. Hong, cut my husband some slack. Do you see the dark circles under his eyes? I almost couldn’t recognize him when he came out of his study.” The Queen told the royal adviser who just smiled at the royal family. 

“Of course. I will rearrange your schedule, Your Majesty.” 

“Yaha~” Soonyoung clapped excitedly while hugging his Appa’s neck. “Thank you, Appa. This is the happiest day of my life~” 

👑👑👑

  
  


“What can you see in front of you, Jihoon? Tell me...” 

Jihoon’s brows furrowed. He took a deep breath and answered the therapist. “I can see a door. A door ornamented with gold.” 

“A door. Take a deep breath again. Take a breath...deeper and deeper until it reaches the bottom of your feet. Now, are you ready to open it, Jihoon? Tell me when you’re ready to open it.” 

Jihoon took a deep breath. 

“I’m ready.” 

👑👑👑

“Jiji~ Jiji~” Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and saw a beautiful woman smiling at him. He’s inside a room ornamented with gold and silver. Symbols of a lion can also be seen around. She’s carrying another child in her arms who crawled next to Jihoon to cuddle with him.

He sleepily rubbed the sleep in his eyes. “Mommy?” Jihoon hugged the little boy snuggling next to him. “Channie, that tickles.” 

“Wake up now, sleepyheads. We’re going somewhere far.” 

“What do you mean somewhere far, Mommy?” Little Jihoon asked as he carefully sat up, careful not to hurt his little brother beside him. 

“We’re going to see the _stars_.” Someone entered the room again. This time, a handsome man, whose eyes resemble that of Chan, small yet mesmerizing. 

Upon hearing that, Jihoon’s first instinct is to touch the star pendant on his neck. It’s a gift he got from his parents when he turned 5. It’s a family heirloom to all the Crown Prince of their kingdom. His father told him that it’s a necklace that magically protects the person wearing it. 

Without further ado, he shook the little kid beside him. “Channie! We’re seeing the stars! We’re seeing the stars!” He stood up and jumped up and down the bed. 

Jihoon and Chan were choosing the toys he’d bring when the older of the two overheard his parents. 

“Isn’t it risky if we go there earlier than planned? Aren’t we supposed to sign the treaty first before we could go there?” The Queen worriedly asked. 

The King just held her hand and kissed it. “We’re going there as a family, not as representatives of our kingdom. Besides...” He looked at Jihoon who’s the most excited about this trip. “You know how our young Crown Prince wanted to see those stars in the ocean. They said it’s only happening tonight.” 

The Queen is still worried but her husband reassured her that nothing bad will happen. 

“Do you trust me, my Queen?” 

“Of course, I trust you.” 

Jihoon took Chan’s hand and walked towards their parents. “Daddy! Should I bring my sword? Minmin told me we’re meeting people from the other side.” 

The King chuckled then took the toy sword away from his son. “Oho~ what did I teach you about the greatest weapon to win something, Your Highness?” 

Jihoon pretended to think then exclaimed. “The heart! The heart is the greatest weapon in winning everything.” 

Beside him, Chan copied his older brother and tapped his chest too. “Ji! Ji!” The only syllable that he could say at the moment is Ji. 

The King hugged both of his sons. “Very good, my princes.” He held his wife’s hand and pulled her into the hug too. “Now, get ready, the happiest day of our lives is out there waiting for us.” 

👑👑👑

“Appa! Eomma!” Soonyoung called and no one’s answering him. He’s been walking and running for a few minutes already and all he could see is the vast sea. “Why is the shore so long?” He asked as he wiped his tears. “Appa! Eomma!” Soonyoung started crying out loud but there’s no sign of anyone. 

The little prince started walking backward. “Appa! Eomma! I’m here. Please get me out of here, I’m scared—” He was startled when he bumped into something. It made him land on his butt. He started crying again only to hear another crying voice not far away from him too. When he looked in front of him, there’s a little boy sitting there on the sand too, mirroring the exact same expression he has. 

They’re both... _lost_. 

“Ya! Why are you crying? You’re the one who bumped into me.” Soonyoung asked. He could still hear sniffles. 

“How about you? Why are you crying too? You’re the one who bumped into me tho!” The other boy asked. 

The next thing they knew, they’re already crying their hearts out in chorus as if their combined voices will be heard by their parents or anyone that could be of help. 

When they grew tired, they sat there side by side, in silence. 

“W-Why did you stop crying?” The other boy sniffed. 

Soonyoung gave him a smile. “It’s because I realized I’m _not alone_ now. I was scared because I was alone...but now...” He looked at the boy beside him. “You’re here, so I’m less scared.” 

“Idiot! We should still be scared! We’re both lost.” 

Things are simple in the eyes of a child. A few more minutes and they decided that they should just wait until help comes. Instead of sulking and crying all over again, they just played with each other. 

“Can you give me your necklace? It’s beautiful.” Soonyoung asked the other boy. It reminds him of his Mom. He knows how much his mother loves the stars and he really wants to give her something so he didn’t hesitate to ask. 

“I can’t give you this. It’s protecting me.” The other kid answered while picking up more seashells and putting them inside his pocket. 

“Mom loves the stars. I want to give it to her.” Soonyoung pouted. Being the prince who gets everything that he wants, he’s not used to someone treating him like that. 

“We both love stars. But I...” The other kid touched the pendant on his chest. “I’m sorry, I really can’t. But if you want, I’ll go back to our home and ask my Mommy to give you one.” 

With that, Soonyoung stood up and jumped in surprise. “You’d do that? But where do you live? Will we ever see each other again?” 

The other kid just smiled. “If you wait, I’ll surely come. That’s a promise.” 

However, reality hit little Soonyoung. “Wait! How can you go back home? We’re lost! I don’t even know your name.” He exclaimed as he scratched his head. 

“Jiji!” The little kid said. “I am Jiji! I’m pretty famous from where I live so you’ll be able to find me easily.” 

“Hi, Jiji! I’m YongYong. Woah! This is amazing. I’m famous where I came from too. So, I think we’ll be able to meet again easily.” Soonyoung happily said as he took the other boy’s hand so they could shake hands. 

The other boy smiled too. “You have to promise me, you’ll wait for me, hmm? Our house is not that far away from here. I’ll come back real quick if you wait for me.” 

“Promise, I’ll wait~” 

“And I promise, I’ll come back~” 

Fortunately, the other kid was found by his parents and they took Soonyoung to the nearest police station, and there, the Kwon King and Queen found their son. They expected him to be crying, but the young prince looks happy. 

“Looks like my Yongyong is braver than I think he is.” The King said while hugging his son tight. 

“It’s because I’m not alone, Appa.” 

👑👑👑

  
  


“Now in your mind, when was the hardest time for you?” 

The Queen Mother watched from the monitor as Soonyoung changed his facial expression. His brows are furrowed, his hands clenched into fists.

On the other side of the room, there’s Chan, Junhui, and Seokmin watching as Jihoon showed the same reaction as Soonyoung. 

Seokmin watched Junhui hug Chan beside him, trying to calm the younger down. He looked beside him and he found Jisoo. 

“This is kinda absurd but can I ask a favor from you?” Seokmin asked Jisoo, in whispers. 

“What is it?” 

“Can you hold my hand? I don’t think I’ll be able to get through this without holding onto something.” 

Jisoo was startled by the prince’s sudden request. Nevertheless, he took Prince Seokmin’s hand in his as they both watched Jihoon’s therapy session.

“1, 2, 3...now it appears, tell me what it is...” 

👑👑👑

“Nyong, why are you insisting on going back to that shore?” Soonyoung’s father asked the kid who’s insisting they go back to the place where he got lost. 

“It’s because I promised Jiji I’ll be waiting. What if he’s there and I’m not there? You told me, a true prince keeps his promises, right?” Soonyoung replied to his father. 

The King and Queen just looked at each other. “Nyong, there’s an emergency at the Palace. Your Grandmama needs us there. As for the treaty...” He looked at his wife. “Do you really think you can manage here, honey? I promise I’ll be back on time, I just really need to fix something.” 

The Queen smiled at him. “Of course, don’t worry about me here. Mother needs you back home. I’ll just sign the treaty, right?” 

“Wait, wait, are we leaving Eomma here?” Soonyoung asked as he listened to his parent’s conversation. 

The Queen crouched down and put her hand on top of Soonyoung. “Then, do you want to accompany me here, Prince Nyong?” 

Soonyoung felt torn. Choosing who you’d want to be with between your parents is not an easy question. He also remembered his promise to Jiji. If he’ll come back to the palace, he won’t be able to get the star necklace from Jiji. Moreover, he won’t be able to meet his very first friend outside the palace again.

“I...” Little Soonyoung bit his lip. 

The Queen chuckled. “Aigoo, don’t let him choose anymore. Just take him with you, honey. Don’t worry about me here.” 

The King kissed the Queen on her forehead. “I’m really sorry, the _Sea of Stars_ didn’t show herself last night. If I could just pick all the stars and give it all to you, I would... but—”

“You don’t have to worry about that. There are many opportunities in the future, I’m sure. Especially now that we’ll be ending the cold war between the two kingdoms.” The Queen told the King and Soonyoung, eyes full of hope. “Who knows, there might be a cute princess or a handsome prince there who’d like to meet our little Yongyong in the future.” She said as she pinched her son’s chubby cheeks. 

“A ferry will take you to Yeoseodo again, dear. You’ll sign the treaty first before both of the parties celebrate at the blessed island. I might come late, but I’d surely come.” The King reassured. 

“I’d come too!” Soonyoung exclaimed. He might be late but he really wants to keep his promise to Jiji. 

Her mom ruffled his hair. “Of course, you should.” She then hugged Soonyoung. 

Little did Soonyoung know, that would be the last time he’ll be able to see his mother. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon held onto his seat tight. His breathing becomes ragged too. 

“Jihoon, do you want to stop?” 

Tears streaming down his face, he shook his head. “P-Please, continue.” 

“Okay, what do you see?” 

“Big-Big waves...thunder...” Jihoon whimpered. 

👑👑👑

“I’m sorry, little universe, we can’t go back to our kingdom to get your friend a star necklace. Daddy has an important thing to accomplish today.” Jihoon’s mom said as the little boy sadly stared outside of the window. 

The stars didn’t come with the ocean last night. And that night, the stars aren’t in the sky either. 

“Guess this Prince Jiji will be breaking his very first promise.” Little Jihoon sighed as he played with his younger brother’s hair. 

“The other party is already here.” The King of the Northern Lion kingdom said. “But it seems like it’s only the Queen. 

The light of the ferry suddenly flickered. “Bad weather... but the forecaster said it’ll be fine in a few minutes. Don’t worry, sweethearts.” 

“Are you ready to go out there, Jiji? Channie?” 

Jihoon was about to stand up only to be stopped midway by little Chan who’s clinging to the headboard tight. They are trying to persuade the 2-year-old kid but to no avail. It seems like Prince Chan doesn’t want to go out of the room no matter what.

“Seems like Channie doesn’t want us to go.” 

The King looked at his watch. “Channie, son, we’ll gonna be late. What do we do?” 

Jihoon and Chan’s mother looked at the palace nanny. “Can you look after them while we’re gone? We’ll gonna be quick. I will go back here as soon as the signing’s done.” 

The palace nanny nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

The King and Queen left their rooms, leaving the young princes there playing with each other. However, the kid he met yesterday is yet to leave Jihoon’s mind. He touched the star pendant on his chest. “I’m sorry, Yongyong. Please don’t wait for me.” 

“Your Highness, I’ll be back okay? I’ll just inform someone about the flickering light. It might scare Prince Chan.” The nanny went out of the room to call for someone. 

Not even an hour passed and a big wave hit the ferry, together with the scary lightning and thunder roars. Eventually, all the lights turned off. Jihoon’s initial instinct is to hold his brother’s hand. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” He called. “Nanny! We’re scared!” 

Everything is happening so fast. The next thing they knew, the boat is already tilting. Screams could be heard from outside their room. Jihoon was hugging his crying little brother tight, without any plans of letting go. He was about to give up when Jihoon heard a voice. 

“Is someone there?” 

“Help! Mommy! Help, please!” Jihoon tried to let his remaining voice out. The next thing he knew, someone’s already helping them get out of the room that’s slowly being filled with seawater. 

They crouched down, holding onto the hand of the woman like their whole life depended on it. The boat is already tilted and everything is starting to be filled with water. 

“Hold my hand, okay? We’ll try to find your parents.” The woman said. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, please. I-I’m here. We’ll get out of here. We have to find the exit.” 

“Mommy! Let’s go home! I don’t want to see the stars! Let’s just go home!” Little Jihoon cried. Clinging onto him is Chan who’s crying nonstop too. 

The woman wiped his tears. “We’ll get out of here. I’ll protect you. I have a son waiting for me too. I’ll let you meet him when we get out of here, hmm?” She was about to start crawling again to move when little Jihoon stopped her. 

“If you want to protect us, hold onto this. It’ll protect us all.” Jihoon took the necklace he’s wearing from his neck and gave it to the woman. 

Just like a miracle, the three of them finally saw the exit. The woman has to cover Jihoon and Chan’s eyes because they could see dead bodies floating everywhere. She saw a rope and she tied the two children together so they won’t be separated. 

Just when they thought they already made it, a huge series of waves came crashing onto them again. “Hold onto me tight!” The woman shouted and that’s what Jihoon did, making sure he won’t ever let go of Chan’s hand. 

However, it seems like fate isn’t really the kindest deity out there as a huge wave came again that got them separated from their savior. 

Jihoon’s still barely holding onto Chan’s hand when everything went pitch black. 

👑👑👑

Jihoon was gasping for air, whimpering as seen from the monitor by Chan, Junhui, and Prince Seokmin. 

“Make-Make it stop. He’s already struggling...” Chan begged, tears streaming down his face, hearing everything that happened to them from his brother’s lips. “P-Please.” 

Seokmin held Jisoo’s hand tighter. His tears flowing from his eyes too. 

“We can’t make him stop if he still wants to continue.” The doctor told Jihoon’s family. 

On the other side of the room, Queen Mother painfully watched Soonyoung struggling from his memories too. 

“Nyong...my poor grandchild...” She tensed hearing the painful words come out from Soonyoung’s lips like daggers that’ll go straight to your heart if ever you’re watching too. 

“That memory, we’ll find out why you’re uneasy about it and why you chose to bury it deep in your mind and heart.”

Soonyoung’s tears are nonstop. His shoulders moving up and down while his face contorted in pain. 

“When I count 1 to 3, it will appear in your mind. 1, 2, 3... Why do you have to delete it?” 

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. “If-If I...” He managed to breathe out. “If I chose to stay, will it make a difference? If I chose to stay, I will be with my mom longer... If I chose to stay, will I be able to survive too? If I chose to stay, will I be able to meet Jiji?” 

“So, do you regret not being with your mom longer that day?” The therapists asked. 

Soonyoung nodded, his tears rolling down his cheeks with no sign of stopping. Losing someone is really hard. That was the last time he saw his mom alive. “I-I hate it that I leave her alone.”

The next time he saw her, she’s already lifeless, her hands cold while holding onto the necklace with a star pendant on it. That’s when young Soonyoung concluded that his friend, Jiji, might’ve been one of the passengers of the sunken ferry. He regrets not keeping his promise...and so, he blamed himself every day for not choosing to stay with his Mom. 

Calling another kid’s name that people around him don’t even know who. Thus, claiming that Soonyoung has this imaginary kid ever since his Mom passed away. Little Soonyoung is too young to handle all of these emotions and thus, his mind decided to save him by burying it in the deepest part of his subconscious mind. 

“Right now that memory, look deep into it.” The therapists told both Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

“Right deep in your heart, distinguish your uneasy feeling.” The two, tears still streaming down their faces, weight still on each of their chests, did what the therapists said so. 

“Now keep in your mind that you’re not the one at fault for all of that.” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon sobbed harder upon hearing that. 

Indeed, fate really works in the most mysterious ways, connecting two people with a string that extends but never breaks. Truly, the bigger the destiny, the longer you have to walk to get through their destination. For Soonyoung and Jihoon, it took them eighteen long years before they...found each other again. 

“Right now, you’ve remembered everything. You’re not alone anymore. Always remember that.” 

The therapists watched as the two finally calmed down a bit. 

“After I count 1-3, you’ll wake up from this. 1...2...3...” 

👑👑👑

  
  


“Soonyoung...” Queen Mother entered the room, walking straight towards his grandson who just woke up from therapy. “Soonyoung...” 

“Grandmama...” Soonyoung sobbed. “M-Mom...she was alone.” 

Queen Mother shook her head. “I’m sorry I have to keep everything from you. I don’t want you suffering from your own regrets all your life. That’s why when you chose to forget your own memory, I got no choice but to tell everyone to bury everything too. To let everyone forget what happened.” 

Soonyoung cried harder, clutching onto his Grandmother tight like his life depended on it. “Sorry for letting you carry all of the burdens alone. I-I’m sorry, Grandmama.” 

“You don’t have to say sorry, son.” She pulled away and cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks. “What happened is no one’s fault, hmm? This is no one’s fault. You are not to blame.” 

Soonyoung nodded and hugged his Grandmother tight. “But, Grandmama, Mom...she was alone...” Just the thought of his mom passing away alone, Soonyoung’s heart is already contorting in pain. 

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo then to the Prince before he talked. “She died a hero, Nyong.” He nudged Jisoo to speak too. “And I don’t think she was alone...” 

Soonyoung touched the star pendant on his chest when he realized what they meant. “Ji...Jihoon.” 

👑👑👑

“Hyung!” Chan ran towards his older brother and hugged Jihoon tight. “Hyung, are you okay now? Anything that hurts? Say something. I-I’m scared...” 

Jihoon wiped his tears. He hugged Chan tight. “I-It’s a relief we’re together, Chan. It’s a relief. I couldn’t ask for more.” After remembering the missing pieces in his memory, the first thing that he could think of is that...he’s really thankful he and Chan weren‘t separated. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if ever something happened to his younger brother. Together with Chan, there’s another guy who entered. 

Jihoon stared at the lion crest on his chest. “You must be Minmin.” 

And the next thing they knew, the three of them were already wrapped in each other’s arms, crying on each other’s shoulders. 

“What I couldn’t understand is why did no one search for us?” Chan asked, a bit hesitant to the prince in front of him. 

Being told that you’re a part of a royal family from another kingdom, made Chan feel like his head is gonna explode so he decided to take things slow and ask some of the questions in his mind for years. 

“Believe me...the kingdom looked for you everywhere for weeks, months. Then, the treaty of the two kingdoms agreeing for them to forget about each other’s existence came, and then, we gave up.” Seokmin sighed, reminiscing those dark times. “Everyone in the kingdom started forgetting...but not me. I don’t want to give up looking for my cousins. I know they’re still alive.” 

Jihoon and Chan’s heart felt light hearing that at least one person is still looking for them. They were not abandoned. They were missing. All this time, there’s a whole kingdom searching for them. Years too late but the two brothers felt like a huge weight was lifted off their chests. 

“How did you find us here?” Jihoon asked. “I thought there’s a treaty so...how did you get here?” 

“I’m risking everything when I decided to come here,” Seokmin said. “A member of the Southern Tiger’s Royal Council sneaked to our kingdom and asked if I could be engaged to their Crown Prince.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “So, you’re the one who’s supposed to be—”

“Of course not.” The other prince shook his head. “I’m not the Crown Prince. They’ve been telling me to take the position but I told them I really have hope that both of you are still alive. Also, I don’t trust that minister so I told him I’ll mercifully bring him back to his kingdom. Not until he showed me a picture of their Crown Prince...and I saw the star necklace.” He looked at Jihoon and said, “... _Your_ necklace.” 

Chan looked at Jihoon. “So...it really belongs to you.” He gasped. “Wow, this is like...those fairy tale shits, hyung!” He covered his mouth immediately. “Oh, this is not how a prince should act.” 

Seokmin just gave Chan a smile. “That’s when I knew the answers I was looking for are here. I tried so many times to approach the prince but the timing is really off...but now, we’re here. I finally found you, our lost princes. You don’t know how happy I am that this day finally came.” 

Jihoon and Seokmin stared into each other’s eyes for god know how long. “So, if we’re really the princes of your kingdom, then that means...” He glanced at Jihoon then gasped. “That means Jihoon hyung is a Crown Prince too.” 

Seokmin nodded. “We’ve waited long enough, Crown Prince Jihoon.” 

“What do you want me to do now?” Jihoon asked. He has a hunch but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Seokmin put his hand on top of Jihoon and Chan’s hand. “Your kingdom is already waiting for you. You have to go home to where you...truly belong.” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon opened his hospital room and there, he found Soonyoung sitting on his bed, a smile plastered on his face. 

_As if he’s been waiting there all his life..._

_As if he’s been waiting for him to come..._

“You’re here...” 

“I’m late but I finally made it, Jiji...” 

Jihoon didn’t know how many times he has cried in the last days but his eyes seem like it’s not yet tired as tears wet his face again. 

“I’m eighteen years late too...but I’m finally here in front of you, Yongyong.” 

Soonyoung didn’t wait for another word as he walked towards the other and engulfed him in a tight hug. 

“You’ve suffered so much, Jiji... Sorry for not being there all these years.” Soonyoung cried on Jihoon’s shoulders. 

“You’ve waited long. I-I’m sorry, Yongyong...” Jihoon pulled away and wiped Soonyoung’s tears. “I literally crossed an entire ocean to come here.” 

And they both laughed...

Fate has its own way of working with things. Who would’ve known that their connection is much, much deeper than that fake contract they’ve written months ago. 

“Is it painful? Recovering your memories?” Jihoon asked. They’re now on the hospital bed, with Soonyoung hugging Jihoon from behind. 

Soonyoung nodded. “But the thought of meeting you and my Mom there again, it gave me strength.” At the end of the day, it’s not just the most painful memories Soonyoung’s mind has taken away from him. The happiest memories are there too. Rather than dwelling on the painful ones, Soonyoung chose to focus on the happiest. And that is...his last moments with his parents plus meeting young Jihoon in the past. 

“How about you?” 

“I’ve met my parents too.” Jihoon happily said. He rubbed his nape shyly. “Turned out I’m pretty famous to where I came from, Yuyu.” 

Soonyoung hummed. Jisoo already told him everything. That Jihoon and Chan are lost monarchs of a neighboring country he doesn’t even know exists. 

“You have your Mother’s eyes,” Jihoon told Soonyoung that made the other freeze. “I-I’m sorry...” 

“Why would you say sorry for that? No one wanted that to happen. Chan and you are both too young at that time. You won’t be able to do anything even if you wanted to.” Soonyoung said. He doesn’t want Jihoon to blame himself too. “More than that, I actually have to thank you...”

“Why?” 

“I’ve always thought my Mom passed away alone.” He kissed Jihoon’s side temples. “Turned out she was with two little angels that time...The heavy weight inside my chest was finally lifted off.” He tightened his hold on Jihoon’s waist. As always, he’s enjoying the way their heartbeats are in rhythm with each other. “So...are they taking you home now?” 

Soonyoung felt Jihoon tense upon hearing that. “I think I should really return this to you...” He remembered the necklace on his chest. He was about to take it off when Jihoon stopped him. 

“Please don’t...Soonyoung, not now, please.” Jihoon took a deep breath. “I’m...” He bit his lip. “I’m afraid if you return that to me, they’ll really take me away from you.” 

Soonyoung returned his hands to Jihoon’s waist and hugged him tighter. “I won’t let that happen.” 

Jihoon adjusted his body so he could face Soonyoung. 

“Yuyu...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Yuyu...” 

  
  


“Why? Stop scaring me again...” 

Jihoon just chuckled. 

“Your Highness, what do you think of...sneaking out with me just like that one midnight theater date?” 

👑👑👑

Holding each other’s hands, Soonyoung and Jihoon tried to get past all the Royal Guards guarding the vicinity of Jihoon’s room. Jihoon didn’t know what came into his mind but he just wants to get away for a moment from... _everything_. 

Not that he’s not thankful Chan and he finally found their identity but the information is just too much to handle for him at the moment. 

Just when they thought they already succeeded in escaping past the royal guards, they came face to face with Wonwoo and Junhui by the fire exit. Their jaws are dropped open like they were caught doing something they shouldn’t. 

“Ya! What are you both doing here?” Soonyoung asked.

“Your Highness, that’s what I should be asking you. Queen Mother told us a while ago to not let you out for the time being.” Wonwoo rebutted. 

Jihoon and Junhui just looked at each other and they already knew both of them are doing... _something_. 

“Lee Jihoon, where are you going again?” Junhui crossed his arms. 

“Moon Junhui, what are you doing again? Why are your lips swollen?” 

Junhui and Wonwoo’s eyes widened, their ears blushing, as Junhui covered Jihoon’s mouth. “Y-Ya!” 

They were about to speak again when Wonwoo’s phone rang. He looked at the two. “The Crown Prince and Jihoon are missing?” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are already begging Wonwoo to let them go just this once. 

Wonwoo bit his lip and sighed. “No, I haven’t seen them. I will go there now and help in searching for them.” He ended the call then looked at his best friend. “Your Highness, come back after an hour, okay?”

“Thank you, Won. I won’t tell anyone I caught Captain Jeon making out with his boyfriend on the fire exit.” Soonyoung winked then tugged Jihoon out of there, both of them laughing their heart out just like the first time they sneaked out. 

Soonyoung kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand when they finally hailed a cab, hoodies and caps covering their faces. “Where are we going, Juju?” 

“Do you trust me?” Jihoon asked that made Soonyoung chuckle. 

“Is that even a question? Of course, yes.” 

“Please take us to the nearest church, _Ahjussi_ ,” Jihoon told the driver. 

“Church? Why are we going to a church at this hour?” Soonyoung asked, puzzled. But when Jihoon gave him a quick peck on his lips, all his doubts disappear. 

What Jihoon said next made Soonyoung’s heart beat faster than it already is. 

“We’re going to sign another contract, Your Highness.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung and Jihoon stood in front of the nearest church that they found. It’s a church overlooking the vast sea. In the sky, there are numerous stars watching them from above. 

Jihoon was about to enter when Soonyoung stopped him. The other just looked at him, biting his lower lip. 

“Juju, are you sure about this? I mean, I want to marry you but...” Soonyoung sighed. “This is not the wedding I dream of giving you.” He walked towards Jihoon and kissed him on the forehead. “I want to give you the biggest, the grandest wedding you can ever imagine.” 

Jihoon’s lips tugged into a smile upon hearing that. “I know that, Soonyoung. But...everything that I need is already here. The church, the stars, the sea...” He pointed to those things then lastly, he pointed at Soonyoung. “You...” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ll survive another shipwreck or any water disaster if I ever get separated from you again.” 

Soonyoung patted Jihoon’s head. He knows Jihoon’s fears. He has his own fears too. 

“And besides, we can always marry each other again...when that stupid treaty between our kingdoms are settled. If you want it yearly, I’ll marry you every year. If you want it monthly, I’ll say ‘ _I do_ ’ every month—” Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung kissed him. 

“You never fail to make my heart flutter, Juju.” 

And that’s how they came knocking on the church door, waking up the priest that would officiate their wedding. He almost tripped when he recognized who’s asking him to officiate their marriage. Who wouldn’t be shocked anyway when it’s the Crown Prince and his Royal Boyfriend?

Marriage ceremonies are a bit unique in Soonyoung’s kingdom. Marriage certificates are signed after the exchange of vows. 

When asked to say their wedding vows to each other, Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other shyly like they’re not used to saying cheesy things to each other on a daily basis. 

Jihoon cleared his throat. “Yongyong...Yuyu...Kwon Soonyoung.” He laughed. “I never thought that we’ll be able to come this far. The moment we signed our fake dating contract back then, I’ve always thought that everything will end after 4 months. And now, 4 months since we signed that, we’re here signing another contract with no expiry date or whatsoever.” 

Soonyoung laughed at that.

“I love the light, because it shows us the way, but I also love the darkness for it shows me the stars...and it leads me to _you_. You’ve said once in that interview for a magazine where you looked so hot in the cover — Sorry, Father, I have to say that. — Okay, you’ve said in that interview that the star who shines brightly for his people needs his home too. Well, for me, you are that... _home_. No matter what water disaster, royal curse or whatever comes before us, I know I’ll always be home...to you.” 

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tight. He put the rubber band he asked for the priest before the ceremony started on the prince’s finger. “Happy endings are good...but what I want is a never-ending happiness with you in it. I love you...” Jihoon caressed Soonyoung’s cheeks. “—more real than any versions of truth there is in the universe.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes are starting to get glassy when he started saying his vows for Jihoon. “Juju...” Jihoon wiped his tears. “When I met you, I just want to escape the sad reality of my life being like a storybook with a cliché plot and predicted ending. Well, I managed to escape that, and guess what?” He giggled reminiscing everything that they’ve been through. “Here I am writing my own fairy tale with the most wonderful person who made me realize how beautiful life is.” 

Soonyoung is fiddling with their fingers, trying to search for the things he wants to say. “We complete each other. That’s for sure. Just like a puzzle piece, even our memories fit each other perfectly. I think it’s really true that the heart does things the mind couldn’t. It’s a mystery how you managed to make me the happiest before and then now... I can’t wait to write more pages to this happy ever after, Juju.” 

He put the rubber band on Jihoon’s finger. They’re both crying now. “Happy ever afters are good but I want you to know that even if it’s not in happiness, even in sadness, or any emotions that you might feel in the future, I will always be there.” He wiped Jihoon’s tears. “I love you, Lee Jihoon. I just want you to know that out of everything, you are and will always be my favorite truth.” 

“You may kiss each other after signing the certificate of marriage.” The officiant said. 

Without hesitation, Soonyoung signed his part of the marriage contract. Just when Jihoon’s about to sign his, the door of the church opened wide and it revealed royal guards. 

One group carried the tiger brooch on their lapels while the other group has lion badges on their clothes. Prince Seokmin entered, together with Queen Mother. 

“Jihoon hyung!” Seokmin shouted. “I’m sorry but please we have to go home.” 

Soonyoung gripped onto Jihoon’s hand tight. “This is _his_ home.” He told the other prince. 

Queen Mother shook her head. “Soonyoung, please. This is their kingdom’s matter.” 

Seokmin stepped closer, offering his hand to Jihoon. “Jihoon hyung, let’s go back...to where you truly belong. Your home...is waiting for you for years.” 

“Juju, I will _never_ let you go,” Soonyoung told him. 

Jihoon looked at Seokmin and then to Soonyoung gripping his hand tight. 

_At that moment, he knew. Jihoon knew has to make a choice between his...two homes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: Juju and Yuyu meeting each other again. Another beautiful [fanart](https://twitter.com/BrightsideSeok/status/1267848826435457024?s=20) by [@BrightsideSeok](https://twitter.com/BrightsideSeok). These fanarts are really making me so emotional and attached to this fic. Thank you so much for all the love and support, everyone~] 
> 
> Please support the fanartist~ They deserve all the love in the universe 💕 
> 
> i won't make this chapter note long. but i just want to let you know that next week, i will start posting the 3-part ending special of this fic. thank you so much for all the love, support and encouragements until now 😭💕
> 
> P.S. comment down what you’ll miss about this fic and if you ever want to see smth on the next chapters. this includes not just our royal couple but also the other characters around them. thank youuuu~


	30. never ending happiness pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life may not seem like it but it is a fairy tale in which we are the authors of our own story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👑 OUAL ending part 1  
> 👑 how's your week everyone? this chapter is in honor of the characters i grew to love in this alternate universe, hope you enjoy !!  
> 👑 screams are highly-appreciated uwu happy weekend everyone~

[ _[Together](https://open.spotify.com/track/66dUJM4UG2GSYD1DBFtMlX) \- SEVENTEEN_ ]

There are dragons and evil witches in the form of our daily struggles. There are Fairy Godmothers in the form of our closest friends and family that helps us get through those trials. There is magic in the form of hope in every day that passes by. 

And for some lucky persons that already met theirs, there’s that Prince Charming...who may not be wearing a crown or riding a horse in his shining armor but will make you feel like every day, there’s _never-ending happiness_ despite the evil witches and royal curse we have to battle every day. 

For Jihoon, his life is certainly...a complicated fairy tale. Not even once in his life did he ever imagined to be a prince of his own kingdom. 

Every day, all he wants is for him and Chan to go through it without any problem. 

Every day, all he prays for is for tomorrow to be better than the day that passed by them.

Every day, all he desires is to be...home to someone who’ll make him feel loved and accepts him however crooked some of his life decisions are.

And now, here he is...standing in between two important persons in his life who offers him... _home_. 

Standing in between two important persons in his life, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath...and did what he _had_ to do. 

  
  


👑👑👑

Fairy tales each have their happy endings but before that, everyone has the first page of their own beginnings. Some persons might just be background characters in a certain story but they are their own main protagonist in their own storybook. 

Mingyu looked at his watch and groaned when he saw the time. _He’s late again._

His phone kept on vibrating in his pocket so he quickly fished it. He quickly answered it when he saw who’s calling. 

“Jun hyung!” 

The other guy laughed from the other line. “From the tone of your voice, I’m guessing you are late on your job interview again.” 

Mingyu sighed. “I accidentally bumped my head on my shower head and broke it. I have to fix it for like half an hour then boom. Seriously, hyung. This is my last chance to find work.” 

Ever since the closing of ThrustWorthy a month ago, Mingyu has been trying to find another job. A decent one, this time. He can basically almost do anything so he guessed it won’t be hard for him but it’s already been a month and still to no avail. 

“You can do it, Gyu. Just flash your smile on the interviewer, I’m sure they’ll accept you.” Junhui encouraged the big puppy who just pouted, feeling nervous about his interview. “Just...you know, stay away from things that could be broken.” 

“Hyung!” Mingyu whined. “You’re not helping!” 

He heard Junhui laugh from the other line. “I’m just kidding, okay? Seriously, just do your best in answering their questions. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

Mingyu took a deep breath again and tried to recall the answers to the possible questions at the interview earlier. 

“How about you, hyung? Have you found another source of income before your parents deport you?” 

Junhui sighed from the other end of the line. “It’s tough in this economy and I only have a month to think of another business. But yeah, I’m meeting a possible business partner today.” 

“Are you sure it’s not dildos and condoms again this time?” Mingyu quickly covered his mouth when he felt stares. Oh, clumsy Mingyu. How can he forget he’s on the bus right now. He cleared his throat. “I mean, are you sure it’s... _clean_ this time?” 

“How dare you imply ThrustWorthy is not clean? That made us live for years, Kim Mingyu!” Junhui defended and Mingyu could only laugh. 

“Time flies really fast. It feels like just days ago, we’re all inside that cramped studio inside your room with Jihoon hyung holding a packet of condom in his one hand.” Mingyu reminisced. 

“Those are the days.” 

“Speaking of Jihoon hyung, is he...doing well there?” Mingyu asked. “Oops, I think I shouldn’t call him Jihoon hyung now. That would be disrespectful, right?” 

Junhui just chuckled. “What? Do you think calling him ‘ _Your Highness_ ’ won’t get him to kick you in the ass?” They both laughed imagining Jihoon’s face if ever they call him ‘ _Your Highness_ ’. 

They both paused when they both realized something. 

“Wait, Gyu. Are you sure you didn’t miss your stop?” 

Mingyu nervously looked at the street sign outside the window and gasped scandalously. “Oh fuck, hyung! I did miss my stop.” 

“Kim Mingyu, what would I do with you and your clumsy ass?” 

Mingyu ended the call and immediately got off the bus. Luckily for him, he just missed one stop and he has his long legs to thank so he could run as fast as he can to the location of his job interview. 

What a day it is, Kim Mingyu. He’s doomed. He’ll fail this again. Being late for the interview is never a good impression. 

He arrived at the establishment, panting. It felt like his heart’s gonna explode from his chest. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by an employee. “You’re Mr.Kim Mingyu applying for Fashion Design Assistant, right?” 

Mingyu nodded, still panting hard. “I’m sorry, I’m late. There are just some misfortunes—”

“Our boss asked you to go up to his office now.” The employee told him and Mingyu just stared at her, confused. 

“Wait, the owner would be the one to interview me?” He also looked around and raised a brow. Why is he the only one here? He thought tons of applicants are called today just like him. 

The employee nodded. “He’s not just our boss, he’s also the head of our fashion design team.” She led Mingyu to a room and there, he saw someone sitting on a high chair, sitting there like a king. 

When he turned his chair around, Mingyu saw a guy wearing specs, his hair grown long into a mullet. He’s wearing a fashionable coat that made Mingyu swoon. No wonder he’s into the fashion business. 

“Sir, here’s Mr. Kim, the applicant you specially asked to be interviewed today.” The employee said and Mingyu’s mouth is agape. 

The owner _specially_ asked him to be interviewed...what? 

“You’re late.” 

“Uhh, yes. I-I’m sorry. There are a lot of mishaps—” Mingyu bowed and shut his eyes, ready to hear that he failed the interview again but it didn’t come. Instead, he felt a presence in front of him. When he looked up, the guy is already in front of him, smiling. 

“I’ve seen your portfolio. You have an eye for fashion and you said you did photography too, right?” 

Mingyu gulped. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Congratulations, you can start tomorrow.” 

  
  


Mingyu’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, are you really—”

The other offered a handshake. “I have a great eye for people with potential and I strongly believe you’ll become an asset in my company.”

Mingyu felt like his heart is going to burst. Not from running earlier but from too much happiness. 

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you. I promise I’ll do my best. I won’t disappoint you.” 

The guy just smiled at him. “I don’t believe in promises, just do it.” He said as he walked back to his chair but stopped midway to glance at his new assistant starting today. “Oh, and one more thing.” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Welcome to **THE8**.” 

Real-life fairy tales may not have pumpkin carriages to take us to the ball on time. We may miss our bus stop sometimes but that doesn’t mean we already failed. 

Maybe...an opportunity that’s meant for us is waiting somewhere so don’t hesitate and run towards it no matter what time it already is. 

👑👑👑

“Ohh, I think Dispatch Royale rebranded, babe,” Seungkwan said while reading something on his phone, a mop in his one hand. 

Hansol shook his head at what his boyfriend said. “What? Didn’t they close like a month ago already? What’s their new name now?” 

“Tigerboo.” Seungkwan scrunched his face in disgust. “Aish, why did they include the ‘ _boo_ ’. I’m bothered.” 

“What kind of news are they spreading around again?” Hansol asked while arranging the cups they didn’t use that day.

“Just something about our King-to-be has already moved on from Jihoon hyung— I mean, Prince Jihoon,” Seungkwan said. “Brave of them to think our Prince would really get over him.” 

Hansol laughed. “Brave of them to think they’re not talking.” He was startled when Seungkwan tapped his lips. “What? Do they seriously think that...you know—”

Seungkwan stuffed his boyfriend’s mouth with the cheese bread he took from the kitchen earlier. “Shut up, what if someone hears you?” 

Hansol shrugged. “I mean, if I were them, for example, you are from another kingdom, I’d definitely rise the throne fast and break this stupid treaty.” He said as he wiped the crumbs off of Seungkwan’s lips. 

Seungkwan blushed. “Chwe Hansol, who gave you the right to be this cheesy while eating cheese bread?” 

Hansol just laughed. “I’m not kidding. I’d definitely do that.” 

Seungkwan felt his heart swell. He’s lucky to have his childhood friend as his boyfriend. They share the same visions in life, dream, they’re viewing the same future...together. What more can he ask for? 

“You’ve written your resignation letter, right?” Hansol asked and Seungkwan nodded. They both looked around the cafe that helped them achieve their goal together. 

“I’ll surely miss this cafe. I mean, we have to admit almost 1/4 of our goal was achieved because of our job here.” Seungkwan said. 

“Hmm, I’ll surely miss this too,” Hansol said as he held Seungkwan’s hand. 

Seungkwan and Hansol applied for their dream university in New York. Bless both of them, they were both accepted. It’s a win-win situation since Hansol’s family is also in New York so their savings are actually enough for them to study in a foreign country. 

All those days of hard work are finally paid off. Nothing could beat the feeling when they both opened their Acceptance Letter a few weeks ago. 

“You already arranged our papers, right?” Seungkwan asked and he didn’t know why Hansol is grinning while nodding. “I wish I could bring along Noonas and Mom too.” 

Hansol didn’t say a thing and just gave Seungkwan a pat on his head. Just in time, someone entered the cafe. 

“God, I’m sorry I’m late. I got caught in traffic.” It’s Jisoo. “Congratulations to the both of you, by the way,” Jisoo said as he gave the two a cake. 

“It feels like it’s just yesterday when we witnessed Jihoon hyung and the Prince kissing— oops. Me and my big mouth.” 

Jisoo and Seungkwan chuckled at the memory. “Don’t worry about that. Those two...” He sighed at all the memories that came flashing back in his mind. “— have done more embarrassing things other than that.” 

Seungkwan and Hansol handed him their resignation letters and Jisoo gave them a proud smile. “I’m seriously so proud of you both.” He said as he hugged his two now ex-employees. “Fly high there, hmm?” 

“Yes, hyung. We definitely will.” 

The couple left the cafe with Seungkwan staring at it from the outside for what seems like forever when he felt Hansol slip his hand on his. “I’ll surely miss home, Hansol — I mean, you are my home. But...this home. With the cafe, Noonas, Mom, Bookkeu...” 

“What if we bring the ‘ _home_ ’ along with us?” 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened with what his boyfriend said. When he looked beside him, Hansol is giving him a smile. That smile he was wearing when he said he wished he could bring his noonas and mom too. “Ya, what do you mean?” 

Hansol took some documents inside his bag and showed it to Seungkwan. “I actually earned not just for _one_ person. I mean, you know I’ve been earning royalties from some of the mixtapes I released as indie music too. Tobi hyung promised to help me too.” He looked and Seungkwan and saw the other’s eyes getting glassy. “I...already talked to them and I actually arranged not just our papers but noonas and mom’s papers too. You can even bring Bookkeu—”

The next thing he knew, Seungkwan is already hugging him tightly. “Oh god, Hansol, I love you.” 

Hansol hugged him back. “I love you too...so much.” 

The little mermaid might have left his home under the sea to be with the man of his dreams. Well, as for Seungkwan, Hansol took his whole family with him as they both reach for their dreams. 

Real life fairytales sometimes don’t include complicated plot twists and turns. Sometimes, it’s just about two people who are living in their own fairy tale happily, finding a home in each other’s eyes.

👑👑👑

“Hello? Yes, this is Prince Jeonghan. Do everything you can to take down the articles released today.” Jeonghan sighed. “Yes, that TigerBoo whatever, please take them down as early as possible. We don’t want a second Dispatch Royale.” He commanded, his forehead creased. “As for the official Palace statement, it’s Jisoo who’ll handle that, yes. — Oh wait, Jisoo is on a vacation too. Gosh, Kwon Soonyoung, you—” He composed himself again. “I’m on a vacation now but I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

He ended the call and took a deep breath. He felt a presence behind him. It’s Cheol hugging a pile of blankets and pillows. He’s pouting like a little kid. 

“Your Highness, my mom told me to bring this to you.” 

Jeonghan chuckled. “And why are you pouting?” 

Cheol put the pillows on the bed. “It’s because my mom didn’t even ask me where I’d sleep. I’m sleeping on the floor and she chose to give you the thickest blankets.” 

“How thoughtful of Mrs. Choi to do that,” Jeonghan said as he lay down hugging the soft pillows that made Seungcheol even sulkier. 

“I mean, I know you’re part of the Royal Family but...shouldn’t I be the king to my own home?” Cheol asked, his hands on his waist. 

Jeonghan sat up and teased Cheol more by copying the way he pouts. “Aigoo, poor Cheollie. He’s going to sleep on the floor for the second day.” 

He saw Cheol’s pout turning into a grin. “It’s not like I could sleep beside you anyway.” 

“Why? Do you want to?” Jeonghan answered confidently and he could see the way Cheol panicked. He patted the space next to him. “Come here.” 

Cheol immediately spread the blanket and comforter he’s been using on the floor and quickly lie down. “I-I’m kidding! Good night, Prince Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan chuckled at the way Seungcheol freaks out whenever he replies like that to his teasings. He lay down on the bed too and looked at the ceiling. There was silence before Jeonghan decided to break it. “I’m going back to the Palace tomorrow. My break’s over.” 

“Hmm. Prince Nyong is in trouble again?” Cheol asked. There’s a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“You know he can handle his own troubles now. It’s just that...I promised Grandmama I’d help. No one should know about the...you know, until his coronation.” Jeonghan explained. “Wait, are you perhaps disappointed?” 

“Me? No! Of course, you can go back.” Cheol replied. “But...” He bit his lip, contemplating. “Aren’t you gonna tell me why you chose to take your vacation here in our house?” 

Jeonghan smiled at the question. He knew Cheol would ask that. It’s been two days since he told Soonyoung he’d be on a vacation. They all thought it would be overseas just like always but they were all shocked when he said it would be in Daegu. 

With the excuse of bringing Kkuma home, he drove all the way to Choi's residence and meet Seungcheol’s family (minus the ex-Prime Minister who chose to reflect on his actions on another country). So yeah, it’s been two days of playing Maple story with Seungcheol’s hyung...and helping Seungcheol’s mom pick strawberries on their strawberry farm and bickering with Cheol almost all day. 

It’s... _healing_. Taking a leave from all of his Palace duties and all. And at the same time, spending time with Cheol that he certainly missed since the latter spent some years abroad. 

“Remember when we were in our math class in grade school? You corrected me telling me that 2nd is as important as 1st because without it, you won’t get to 1st?” 

Cheol hummed and laughed. “Yes, you ignored me for a week because you don’t like it when someone corrects you like that. You are Prince Jeonghan after all. Why are you bringing that back?” 

Jeonghan bit his lip. “Hmm, nothing. I just realized that there’s a 2nd something that is really quite...important.” 

“And what is that?” 

There’s a long silence before Jeonghan answered that made Seungcheol sat up from lying down on the floor. 

“Second chance.” 

“Y-Ya...what do you mean?” Seugcheol looked at Jeonghan, his mouth agape. 

“Yes, Choi Seungcheol. I think I’m ready now.” Jeonghan said as he sat up too and he stared at Cheol’s eyes who’s still looking at him incredulously. “I’m ready to give ‘us’ a...second chance. I mean, you’ve been good and—” 

He was startled when Seungcheol suddenly stood up and as fast as lightning, he pulled Jeonghan into a hug. 

“You don’t know how much this made me happy.” 

Jeonghan smiled while patting Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol pulled away and stared at Jeonghan’s eyes for what feels like forever. Their faces are slowly leaning closer to each other when they suddenly heard a bark. It’s Kkuma barking aggressively outside Cheol’s room. They both laughed because of that. 

“Kkuma hates me,” Jeonghan said and Cheol smiled as he opened the door to take the puppy inside. Kkuma ran towards Jeonghan and the prince took him in his arms. 

“I don’t think so,” Cheol answered as he sat down beside Jeonghan and petted Kkuma in Jeonghan’s arms like it’s their daughter. 

Real-life fairy tales don’t always have happy endings. But they have this something that most fairytales don’t — _second chances_. 

Real-life fairytales don’t always guarantee a happy ending. But we can always open a new book, give the story a second try, and write new memories with a happy ending out of it. 

👑👑👑

“What do you mean the Prince spilled something to the public?” Jisoo asked, his one hand massaging his temples. “Ugh, Kwon Soonyoung. — Try to divert everyone’s attention first. I’ll take the earliest flight tomorrow. — Yes, yes. Thank you.” 

Jisoo sighed. Kwon Soonyoung is a really stubborn one. “Ugh, I can’t believe he really suggested Jeonghan and I to take a leave from our palace duties to slip like this.” He was about to call the prince when he remembered they have different time zones and Soonyoung might be asleep by now. “Endure it, Hong Jisoo. Prince or not, I’ll kick his ass tomorrow once I get home.” 

Soonyoung asked Jisoo to take a leave and travel for a week. He shook his head. Why didn’t he find it suspicious? Soonyoung is even the one who booked him a flight and a hotel. That sneaky prince. It’s not even 3 days and the prince is already going all out. He got up and decided to enjoy the last day of his vacation. He finished doing his morning routines and was about to go out when someone knocked on his door. When he opened it, it’s one of the hotel staff. 

“Mr. Hong, here’s your reservation for tonight.” 

Jisoo raised his brow in confusion. “I didn’t reserve a dinner for two? I mean, I’m alone and— wait, is the reservation done in advance?” 

The staff smiled. “Yes, Sir. This card is a reminder.” 

Jisoo put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. “What did you do this time, Kwon Soonyoung?” He accepted the card, thanked the staff and decided to enjoy the beauty of Amsterdam by himself. 

Solo trips are the best. It makes you enjoy and discover things by yourself. Company is not a bad thing but there’s a beauty in being alone at times that makes you rethink some life choices. Just like right now, there is a lot going on in the kingdom. In a few weeks, the Prince would be crowned as the new King. And that means, a new Royal Council would be established. 

Ever since the happenings of the past month, Jisoo has been working non-stop in order to make Soonyoung’s coronation smooth-sailing. The nearer the coronation day is, the more reason for them to be careful and meticulous in everything. 

When Soonyoung asked him to take a leave, it’s also for Jisoo to think about the Prince’s offer to him a few nights ago. He was lost in his own thoughts, he was startled when someone sat in front of him. 

“I knew it. They set us up.” 

Jisoo’s eyes widened when he saw the guy, his pointed nose and his handsome features still on point. 

“Prince Seokmin?” 

“Long time no see, Mr.Royal Adviser Hong.” 

Jisoo’s mouth is agape. He still couldn’t believe that the table reserved for two was actually for him...and Prince Seokmin. 

“Don’t tell me...” 

Seokmin sighed. “Yes, it’s Jihoon hyung who told me to take a rest.” 

The other shook his head. “Aish, those sneaky princes.” He quickly covered his mouth when he realized a royal is in front of him. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

Seokmin chuckled. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Jihoon hyung...is really a sneaky one.” 

Jisoo couldn’t help but agree as they reminisced what happened just a month ago. 

There’s silence until the food finally came. 

“Wait, we didn’t order wine,” Jisoo told the waiter. 

“It’s free for every couple here tonight.” The waiter answered and Jisoo almost choked on his steak when he heard about that. Before he could even protest, the waiter already bid them goodbye. 

“I remember that time we met at that restaurant too. You went home first because you wanted to confirm everything with your father, right? After that, the chef came in holding a cake. He said it's a gift from them for having _our date_ in their hotel.” Seokmin said as he laughed, eyes forming crescents. 

_Beautiful, Jisoo thought._ They met for how many times already and every time, Seokmin’s showing him a serious expression. This is actually the first time he saw him laugh like that. 

“Wow, you’re cute—” Jisoo tapped his own lips when he realized what he just said. 

“Pardon? What did you just say?” 

Jisoo cleared his throat. “Well, I meant you...” He bit his lip. “You look better when you loosen up a bit.” 

Seokmin froze. That’s the first time someone told him that. Ever since his cousins disappeared, everyone has been expecting him to be tough since there’s a higher chance he’d be the ruler of their kingdom. He decided to become tougher and hold onto that small percentage of his cousins being alive. Glad, he decided to do that. 

“Well, you seem like a very outgoing person for a future palace official, Mr. Hong.” 

Jisoo smiled as he continued eating. “We only live once. I live every day as if it’s my last because who knows, right?” 

There’s silence again but not the uncomfortable one. Both of them enjoyed the peace between them, the sound of the violin playing in the background. 

“How’s Jihoon?” 

Seokmin wiped his lips with the table napkin on his side. “Please, you don’t have to pretend they’re not calling each other every night.” 

Jisoo shook his head. “No one would be able to stop them. I’m just thankful no one has caught them...until now.” His face lit up when he realized something. “Oh! I think I know why our Crown Prince did that today.” 

“Why?” 

“Prince Jihoon...has a new royal guard, right?” 

Seokmin nodded. “Yeah, and some people are talking about them — Oh god, is he jealous? But they’re already — ” Seokmin sighed. “I will never understand couples.” 

“Never been in one?” Jisoo asked and he almost regretted asking when Seokmin stared at him in the eyes. 

“Do I look like I have time for that?” 

Jisoo...is mesmerized and so he answered, “I don’t know...maybe now... you _finally_ got the time.” 

Seokmin smiled. Oh god, he smiled, Jisoo thought. “Maybe...” 

Jisoo decided to divert the topic as he awkwardly laughed. “So, what did you answer when the chef gave you a cake because he thought we’re couples?” 

Just like the last time, he also regretted asking it. He almost choked on his steak for the nth time that night because of Prince Seokmin’s reply. 

“I said...thanks.” 

“W-What?” 

“Prince or not, I won't say no to free food. Besides, they also said we looked good together so...” 

Jisoo didn’t know why but he felt like all his blood rushed to his face because of that. 

Their dinner is finally over. They didn’t get to finish the wine because Jisoo’s face has been feeling too hot. He felt like he drank a whole bottle of wine already. 

They were about to part ways when Seokmin spoke again. “Thank you for tonight, Mr.Hong. I think we’ll be seeing each other more often from now on.” 

Jisoo gulped. “Y-Yes. I do think so too. Uhh...Thank you for the company too. I guess I’ll be going now.” He was preparing to walk in the opposite direction when Seokmin called his name. 

“Mr. Hong.” 

“Hmm?” He nervously turned again. 

“How about we finish this bottle of wine tonight? It’s for... _couples_ anyway.” Seokmin made sure to emphasize the word couple that made Jisoo want to suddenly combust. 

He can’t stop his heart from beating too fast and the weirdest thing of all is he couldn’t stop his head from nodding. The next thing he knew, he’s already accepted the prince’s offer. 

Real-life fairytales might not lead us to the right prince the first time. But that doesn’t mean we should stop pursuing our happy endings. Who knows another prince is there, looking for us, waiting for us to fulfill their happy ending too. 

👑👑👑

Life is a big storybook. There may be many characters, there may be different plot twists and turns. One day, you might just be an ordinary law-abiding citizen, pulling all-nighters just so you can finish college and pursue your dreams. Then, the next day, you might wake up on a king-sized bed, surrounded with golden ornaments, the weight of a crown can be felt on your head.

“Your Highness...” 

Chan’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He was used to being awakened by his alarm tone (which is a song called ‘Billie Jeans’ by his favorite artist in the whole wide world, Michael Jackson) but now, it has been a month since his alarm song is replaced by sweet voices calling him ‘ _Your Highness_ ’. 

**_Your Highness._ **

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that his life would be like this in just a span of weeks. The moment he knew about his and Jihoon’s true origin, he felt a surge of joy inside his heart because finally, they found their true home. He learned that all their life, someone is looking for them and that...they were not abandoned. But at the same time, he felt something... _breaking_. 

The moment he stepped on the yacht that will take them home, he felt that something inside of him is drifting away too. A piece of him...is being left to the kingdom he called his home for almost all his life. 

The people in the Northern Lion kingdom are all welcoming. They were welcomed with marching bands, a parade with flowers, and a feast. A homecoming fitting to the royals that were once lost, but are now found. Chan would never forget the warm hugs from the people Seokmin introduced to him as their relatives. 

But more than that, he could never forget the warm hug his brother gave him the first night they stayed in their own palace. 

Chan was rolling on his bed nonstop for almost an hour now. The room is huge. It was like...five times of his room on the house his Prince hyung gave them. But...somehow, it felt empty. 

Not until someone knocked on the door and it revealed his brother, Jihoon, who’s hugging a pillow almost as huge as him. A pout was on his lips as he stared at Chan. 

“Your Highness, can I sleep here tonight?” 

Chan snorted. “Ey, hyung! Please, don’t call me that!” 

Jihoon chuckled and cutely walked towards Chan’s bed and immediately lay down next to his brother. 

“Why are you here? You have your own huge bed, hyung!” Chan pretended to complain. 

Jihoon pinched his cheeks and tucked his brother under the blanket. “I’m worried my favorite brother will be scared of the monsters under his bed.” 

Chan rolled his eyes. “I told you, I’m not a baby anymore.” 

“My room is so huge. I feel like the kids, you and I will fit on the bed alone.” 

Chan hummed. “I miss... _home_ , hyung.” 

Jihoon lay on his sides and played with Chan’s hair. “But, we’re home, Channie.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me. I know you miss everyone too. I don’t know what’s on your mind when you made that decision a month ago but whatever is that you’re brave with your decision just like always.” Chan told his brother and he felt Jihoon tense. 

Chan respects his brother a lot. Even if he knew about Jihoon’s secret job, his respect never went down because of that. If anything, it just went higher. Not all people can do decisions like Jihoon just for the sake of their loved ones. 

Chan wants to be like that too. He want s to have the heart to make decisions keeping the good of everyone important to him in mind. 

“I’m thinking about... _you_ ,” Jihoon said that made Chan sat up. 

“W-What do you mean, hyung?” 

“Even if you won’t say it, I know you’re longing for our true home. I know you’ve been wanting to search for our true identity. I know you wanted to know who we truly are.” Jihoon told his brother who just stared at him wordlessly. 

“Hyung...” 

“That’s why, we should work harder so we can be together with our other home as quickly as possible, hmm?” Jihoon said as he sat up and patted Chan on the back. “No matter where we are, no matter what kingdom or nation, no matter how big or small our room is, I just want you to remember that I will always be here beside you.” 

Chan couldn’t find the right words to say so he just found himself hugging Jihoon tight. That hug concluded his first night as Prince Chan of the Northern Lion kingdom. 

It felt like it’s just yesterday when he started their prince lesson too. That time he rode his horse, Dino. That one time he aced their archery lessons. That one time Jihoon and he teamed up to ditch their proper posture and history lessons just so they could sneak out and try to videocall the kids and...

Chan was brought back to reality when someone called him. It’s Jihoon, dressed in an elegant suit. His hair, styled up, showing his forehead.

_Today is the day._

Today is the day they’ll be facing their kingdom’s council again. They’ll be facing the council and proclaim the kingdom’s new King. 

Jihoon walked towards Chan who’s nervous. It’s their third time meeting the council and every freaking time, Chan feels like his heart would jump out of his chest. 

The older fixed Chan’s tie. He also helped the latter fix his hair. “You look good, Your Highness.” 

Chan rolled his eyes playfully. “You too, Your Highness. Or should I say...Your Majesty now?” 

Jihoon just smiled mysteriously at him. 

“Don’t smile at me like that, hyung. It makes me feel like there would be something big happening later.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Of course there would be something big happening. A new King would be proclaimed and presented to the council.” 

“Yes, but why are you...” 

After fixing Chan’s hair, he held his brother on both shoulders, took a deep breath, and said, “Prince Lee Chan.” 

“Hmm? Why are you being so formal? Why am I suddenly getting scared? It feels like I’m gonna have my final evaluation.” Chan joked. 

Jihoon laughed at that and held his brother by the shoulder. “Prince Lee Chan, are you ready to make history?” 

With his heart drumming inside his chest, Chan and Jihoon entered the main assembly hall of their Palace. Unlike the ones in Soonyoung’s kingdom, theirs is decorated with lion symbols ornamented with gold. 

Seokmin introduced the two princes again. “Royal Council, may I present to you for the third time since they came back here, Prince Lee Jihoon and Prince Lee Chan.” He went in between the two and faced the council. Chan admired that from the older prince. The way he elegantly and swiftly spoke to the council like he’s been born to do that. 

Well, Seokmin’s been doing that ever since so no doubt he’s really well-articulated like a true royal that he is. While him, he doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to say his prepared speech if ever. He tried to ransack his mind for the speech he prepared congratulating his older brother for being proclaimed as the next King. He was so lost in his own thoughts when he suddenly heard his name. 

“Prince Lee Chan.” 

He looked at the crowd and everyone is staring at him. Beside him, Jihoon is looking at him fondly too. 

“No doubt, he’ll be able to fulfill the duties of a King,” Jihoon said that made Chan’s eyes widen. “Despite being young, he has his own ideas and beliefs that I believe will be able to improve this country. He also has a strong determination and is very trustworthy in everything that he does. He even aced all our prince classes.” 

“Hyung...” Chan looked at Seokmin who’s nodding his head at everything Jihoon is saying. 

Jihoon smiled and reached for Chan’s hand. “Chan gives his 150% in everything. He has what it takes to be a king. He’s just...born to be it, I guess.” 

Chan dared not look at the council but when he heard everyone murmuring as if talking about what Jihoon just said, he almost wants to run away. 

However, Jihoon’s smile at him. It’s making him stay. Then a flashback of what Jihoon said on their first night here crossed his mind. 

_‘I will always be here for you no matter what.’_

That...is more than enough to keep Chan on his feet. To keep his head held high and compose himself for whatever is about to happen. The council started voting for Prince Jihoon’s suggestion. 

“So...I think it’s a unanimous vote.” Seokmin said as he read all the votes. He then looked at Chan and Jihoon with a huge smile on his face. 

“All hail our youngest King, Lee Chan!” Seokmin bowed and the next thing Chan knew, everyone in the hall is bowing to him. It’s just like those _sageuk_ dramas he was watching on TV just a few months ago. And now, here he is, standing in front of everyone as a King of their nation. 

Jihoon proudly smiled at his brother and took a bow himself. 

“All hail King Lee Chan!” 

History books will surely include this in one of its pages. For the young prince that’s lost and was found is now proclaimed as the King bound to do good things for his own country and people. 

Chan smiled, full of pride, the trust put in him, overflowing in his chest. 

Real-life fairytale is a big storybook. There may be many characters, plot twists, and turns. But, always remember, you are the author of your own fairy tale. In your hands, you can choose to take the road you deem perfect for you. With your own hands, you can make... _history_. 

“As for my first duty as a King...” Chan said as he looked at his subordinates then he held Jihoon’s hand beside him. _“How about we talk about this... certain treaty?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — this alternate universe gave me so much feels for the members (ofc not just snhn) so here i am giving them their own happy endings too because they deserve it 💕  
> — if you’re looking for our meow ai ni couple, you don’t have to worry abt them :) as i’ve said, this is a three-part ending special  
> — kudos and comments are highly-appreciated 💕 thank you so much~


	31. never ending happiness pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe where the Fairy Godmother met his own knight and have their own happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — happy weekend everyone 💕 here's 12k worth of our fave meow ai ni couple because they deserve the happiest ending too uwu  
> — hope you enjoy~ scream at me later uwu

_[[Dream- Moon Junhui]](https://link.tospotify.com/S3Q7A6YOKbb) _

  
Real-life fairytales are more than just a princess finding her own Prince Charming. It’s not about a mermaid wanting to have feet to be able to be with the man of his dreams. It’s not about a frog waiting to be kissed to be human again. 

_It goes way, way beyond that._

Two people entangled in their own fairytales may not experience a smooth-sailing story where you just have to defeat a dragon or the witch and everything will be okay. 

Real-life fairytales involve choices not just for the main characters to have their happy endings. Sometimes, it involves making decisions for the good of many. 

Real-life fairytales don’t include... _magic_. True love’s kiss isn’t something that can solve everything. 

We are the author of our own fairytale and we have the power in our own lives but for Soonyoung and Jihoon that have bigger responsibilities to other people other than themselves, it’s simply not the case. Their power to write their own fairytales include writing and affecting thousands of lives too. And as for Jihoon, the power is...literally in _his_ hands. 

Jihoon is standing in between two important persons in his life who offers him... _home_. Standing in between two important persons in his life, Jihoon shut his eyes, took a deep breath...and did what he had to do. He took the pen and signed the marriage contract. 

Everyone gasped. Seokmin and Queen Mother looked at Jihoon who took the paper in his one hand while holding Soonyoung’s hand in another. 

Beside him, Soonyoung’s mouth is agape too. He was shocked by what Jihoon did too. He felt Jihoon intertwined their hands as the latter bravely faced the royal guards of both kingdoms and the two members of the royal family from both kingdoms. 

“Your Crown Princes are married to each other now. What should we do?” 

“Juju...” Soonyoung called. 

Jihoon looked at him in the eye. “Soonyoung, I told you we’ll do this together, right?” 

The other nodded. 

“Now, do you trust me?” Soonyoung and Jihoon stared at each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity. 

After a few moments, Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile as he answered, “I trust you with my whole life.” 

And that’s all that Jihoon needed to hear before he returned his gaze to his cousin who’s still staring at them incredulously. 

“Now, you can take me home to our kingdom.” 

Soonyoung’s smile faltered. “Y-Ya! Jihoon! What do you mean?” 

“You told me you trust me!” Jihoon chuckled as he flicked Soonyoung’s forehead. 

“Yes, but why are you—”

“We’re going to burn that stupid treaty and bring our kingdoms together again, Yuyu,” Jihoon answered. 

“It’s not _that_ easy.” Queen Mother answered. “Both of the kingdoms should convince their own Royal Councils first and have the treaty signed by both of the kingdoms’ respective Kings.” She explained and Seokmin nodded his head in agreement. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other in realization. “So, you mean to say, we have to wait until we become Kings of our own kingdoms? What about our marriage? We’re already husbands now.” 

“I’m afraid, we have to keep it from everyone until the treaty is signed,” Seokmin suggested and that left Soonyoung and Jihoon’s mouths agape. 

All of them came into an agreement that night. Though they didn’t want to be apart again, Soonyoung and Jihoon couldn’t deny that this is both crucial to both of their kingdoms too. 

“I don’t want to be apart from you again, Juju,” Soonyoung said as he played with the rubber bands on his and Jihoon’s ring finger. “You told me, you can’t survive another water disaster again, right? Well, it’s the same for me.” Soonyoung averted his gaze, his brows furrowed. “This is unfair. Why can’t we just be happy? We’re even married now but why—” He sighed then distract himself again with his and Jihoon’s rings. Idiot of him to forget about the ring he bought in Amsterdam. This is certainly not what he dreamt of as the wedding he would give to Jihoon. 

Many times he questioned why he has to be a Prince. Why couldn’t he be an ordinary citizen where he could marry Jihoon anytime he wants. And now, this has got to be the time he’s questioning it the most. As if him being a prince isn’t complicated enough, why does Jihoon have to be a prince too? 

Well, it didn’t matter whatever Jihoon is. But why does it has to be their rival kingdom? 

“I don’t want it too...” Jihoon said as he cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks. “But what can we do? I have to take Chan home too.” 

Soonyoung sighed. “How did we go from fake dating trope to a secret marriage one? How do you expect me to keep it from everyone? How do I hide I have this gorgeous, beautiful Prince as my husband now?” He was startled when Jihoon kissed him on his cheeks. 

“Oh no, how do I keep it from my citizens too? I have a secret husband from a faraway kingdom who’s so hot and cute at the same time? I bet they’d be too jealous if they knew about that.” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung blush. 

“Juju, you’re really...woah. When did you know how to flirt?” 

Jihoon pinched Soonyoung’s cheeks, happy his husband’s brows unfurrowed now. “I’m just trying to make you laugh. I mean, we’ve been apart for many, many years. Maybe a few months won’t hurt just as much.” He stared at Soonyoung’s eyes to reassure his husband that nothing would ever go wrong this time. “We’ve been through a lot. We’ve been separated too so what we should do is work harder for our kingdoms to finally be together again, Yuyu.” Jihoon tiptoed and patted Soonyoung’s head. “Just like us.” 

Soonyoung finally smiled at that. “Just like... _us_.” Those words are more than enough to make him feel better. 

Both parties are about to exit the church when Jihoon stopped in his tracks when he remembered something. 

“Jihoon hyung, what’s wrong?” Seokmin asked. 

“Minmin, I almost forgot something.” 

Seokmin raised a brow. “Huh? What did you forget?” 

“I have to seal the contract,” Jihoon said and before Seokmin could even ask what he meant by that, Jihoon’s already running towards Soonyoung who’s running towards Jihoon too. 

When they finally met in the middle, they leaned their faces closer as they kissed each other in front of the sea, the stars...and everyone. 

_They sealed their marriage contract...with a kiss._

👑👑👑

There are many things the fairytales didn’t tell. The feelings of the seven dwarfs being separated from Snow White when she found his prince nor the feeling of the Fairy Godmother when Cinderella finally found the half of her slipper. They’re definitely things we would know nothing about. 

But in real-life fairytales, the feelings of those people around us definitely matters. People who helped us grow and those people we considered home...Their feelings definitely matter. 

Standing in front of Jihoon are the kids, crying their hearts out, with the sudden news of Jihoon and Chan going back to the place where they come from. All their lives, they are being taken care of by the Lee brothers. So, when Jihoon and Chan knew that they won’t be able to take the kids with them, their hearts broke into a million pieces. 

The first kid to burst out in tears is Soonji who immediately ran towards his favorite oppa. “Oppa, I won’t eat sweets anymore. Can you...” She sniffed. “Can you take me with you?” 

Sooyeon and Jiyeon hugged him too. “We won’t argue again. Just please, take us with you.” 

Woon cried his heart out too. “I’ll be a good boy more than ever, hyung. I will... I promise I’ll be good.” 

Even Younghoon who promised he won’t ever cry anymore because he’s already a big boy now is sobbing so hard. “Jihoon hyung, Chan hyung, how do we live without you? You just came back and here you are telling us you’re going away again. Why is life so unfair?” 

Jiyo, who’s wiping her own tears, hugged YongMaeng tightly in between her arms. She promised Jihoon she’d take care of YongMaeng while he’s away. It seems like...she has to be separated not just with YongMaeng but with Jihoon and Chan too. 

Jihoon felt something hitting his cheeks while hugging the other kids. It’s Jiyo poking him with YongMaeng. “Jiyo...” 

“Jiji oppa, I took care of MaeMae while you’re away. Are you gonna take her away now too?” 

That broke Jihoon into tears. It’s hard for Jihoon too. The kids are like his own too. All his decisions in life are based not just on Chan but on the kids too. Never in his life did he ever imagined them to be separated like this. 

Jihoon wiped his tears, but failed to hide his sadness when more tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

“H-Hyung...” Chan sobbed. “Can-Can’t we just take them with us? I’m going to talk to Seokmin hyung...” 

Jihoon rubbed Chan on the back. “Sadly, we can’t. The kids are still citizens of this kingdom and it’s against the treaty to take them with us.” 

Chan wiped his own tears, looked at the kids then wiped their faces. Jihoon just looked at his brother proudly as he tries to comfort them. “Don’t cry, please. This is not goodbye. I will work harder to bring our two homes together. I will convince everyone from that kingdom that the people here are good and they have cute little beans like you so they don’t have to worry.” 

Jiyo held out her pinkie finger. “Promise?” 

The other kids followed what she did and so, six pinkie fingers are there in front of Chan, waiting for his own pinky finger to link with them. 

Chan tried to give them the biggest smile he could muster. “I don’t like giving promises because there’s always a 50% chance of it being broken but what I can tell you is that I’ll work 150% to achieve that.” 

Jihoon’s lips curved into a smile as the kids hugged Chan again. This time, with hope. That not all goodbye means goodbye. It’s more of like...a word used for two people to meet again. 

“Remember all those bedtime stories Jihoon hyung read to you?” Chan asked the kids and they all nodded. “All the lessons you learned from there, you have to keep them in mind always, hmm?” 

“Why does it feel like you are Peter Pan and you’re going back to Neverland?” Jiyeon told Chan that gave her a smile. 

“Instead of being the boy who never grows up, we’ll be the princes who’ll come back and be with you again as soon as possible,” Jihoon reassured the kids and that gave them... _hope_. 

“How about me? Can’t you just take me with you?” 

Jihoon turned his head and saw Junhui crying too. Ever since these two are inseparable. Jihoon didn’t know he’ll be separated from the other too. “Junnie...” 

“I-I mean, you just came back — I-I’m just joking when I said I won’t hug you anymore. I want to give you thousands and thousands of hugs, Jiji.” Junhui said as he wiped his own tears. Jihoon stood up and hugged his best friend too. 

This is just the second time that they’ll be away from each other. The first one is...well, when Jihoon decided to hide and protect them all from his stalker. 

“Moong Joong~” 

“Don’t call me that, I’m gonna cry harder.” 

“Moong Joong~” 

“Jihoon, I’m not a citizen of both kingdoms. So, if you take me with you, no one will ever complain.” Junhui said, hugging Jihoon tight, he never wants to let go of his best friend again. 

“Best friend, I have another favor to ask of you, please.” 

Junhui pulled away, confused. “What is that?” 

👑👑👑

Jihoon held Chan’s hand as they were about to board the private yacht that will take them home. Their feelings are mixed. They looked back to the kingdom that gave them home for years and then they looked ahead to the piece of land not far away from them that’ll be their home until the treaty gets resolved. 

“Are you sure about this, hyung?” Chan sighed. “I mean, are you ready to say goodbye?” 

Jihoon tried to sound as positive as he could. “Who said it’ll be goodbye? We’ll come back. We’ll do everything we can to be with the people we consider home again, hmm?” 

Chan nodded. In his heart, hope and trust that the day will surely come and their homes will be one again. 

Seokmin watched his two cousins look back at the kingdom that sheltered them for years. The sadness in their eyes makes his heart clench but what can he do? It’s not like he wants them to part from the people they cherish but...there are people longing for them too. He walked towards them and patted them on their shoulders. “Princes.” 

Jihoon and Chan are still not used to it. Being called princes would surely take time for them to get used to but nevertheless, they looked at Seokmin who smiled warmly at them. 

The two brothers appreciated all of Seokmin’s efforts to bring them back to their kingdom. Just thinking of all those years looking for them, not giving up... it’s enough to make their hearts warm. That one person didn’t give up on searching for them. That no matter what happened, there’s always that one person waiting for them to come home. 

That’s also the exact reason why Jihoon considered going...home to their original kingdom. Other than he knows how much Chan longs to know about their parents, he’s also very thankful for Seokmin...for not giving up on them. 

“Let’s go? The whole kingdom is waiting for you both.” 

Chan and Jihoon nodded their heads as they glanced one last time to the land that gave them home. Just when they were about to board the yacht, they heard someone calling Jihoon. 

Jihoon knew more than anyone else who that is and he’s right. It’s Soonyoung who’s running, tears streaming down his face. Together with him is Wonwoo. 

Jihoon ran towards the prince and hugged him like his life depended on it. He didn’t want to part but they both know. They both know they have responsibilities towards their people that they can’t neglect. 

“Promise me, you’ll take care of yourself there, hmm?” 

“Promise me, you’ll become King fast and we’ll be together again, hmm?” 

Soonyoung was about to take off the star necklace from his neck when Jihoon stopped him again. The other just shook his head at him. 

“I told you already, right? Do not give that yet to me.” Jihoon said while holding Soonyoung’s hand tight. 

“But, who’s gonna protect you? I’m an ocean away from you, Juju.” 

Jihoon lifted his hand and pointed at his ring finger with the rubber band ring on it. “I have this. In case you forgot, we’re _husbands_ now, Your Highness.” He whispered the husband part like it’s top-secret information. 

“You sound so positive for someone who’ll part with his husband again. You’re making me crazy.” Soonyoung pouted and Jihoon just giggled. “Aren’t you worried?” 

“Why would I be worried?” Jihoon smiled. He then pointed at Soonyoung’s chest. “In Soonyoung’s heart, there’s Jihoon.” He took Soonyoung’s hand, kissed it, and placed it on top of his chest. “In Jihoon’s heart, there’s Soonyoung.” 

With that, Soonyoung’s lips finally curved into a smile. “You always know how to make me crazy.” 

“Should I show you how I’ll make you even crazier?” 

Before Soonyoung could even ask how, Jihoon’s already pulling him by the neck, and the next thing they knew, they’re already kissing...again. The feeling of thousands of stars exploding inside their chests, still there. Just like the first time they kissed but now, it’s overflowing. As if no one wants to part nor pull away. 

But in the end, they did...

With the promise of the star and universe becoming one again, Jihoon boarded the yacht that will take him to their kingdom. 

👑👑👑

Real-life fairytales have true-to-life fairy godmothers too. Those who give light and magic to other people in order for them to have their happy endings. There are true-to-life knights who provide protection to people. 

After everything that happened, everyone tried to have their own fresh start. 

Dispatch Royale was taken down, the people wondering where the Royal Boyfriend is, the Palace getting ready for the Crown Prince’s coronation, and as for ThrustWorthy...

Junhui sighed as he signed the receipts. The guy in front of him stood up and offered a handshake to which Junhui gladly took. 

“Thank you for purchasing our last remaining stocks,” Junhui told the guy. 

“It’s a pleasure. I’ve always trusted ThrustWorthy and it’s actually a pity that it’s closing.” 

Junhui can just give him a smile. It’s time to find better things to do, he thought. 

He exited the building where he sold the ThrustWorthy stocks. He looked up and saw the sun. 

“Moon Junhui, it’s a new day. Yes, it’s a new day.” Junhui kept on repeating to himself because, for some reason, he’s actually feeling sad letting go of something he built for years. 

ThrustWorthy is established out of desperation to feed himself while he’s away from his family. While it’s not the most decent job out there that you can flaunt to everyone proudly, it’s something that’s attached to Junhui’s heart. Just like a baby you raised and grew then now, you have to let go. It’s...hard. 

But after everything that happened, he knows he has to do it. It’s time he finds something that he can be proud of doing. 

Junhui tapped his chest as if reassuring himself that everything will be alright. His phone vibrated from his pocket and he quickly answered it when he saw the caller ID. 

“Hello? Yes, this is Moon Junhui. — Yes, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” 

Junhui carried in between his hands the last box he’ll be putting away. Outside the place where he’s living, a truck was waiting. 

“Mr. Moon, are you sure you’ll be donating everything to our organization?” The guy asked Junhui. On his uniform, a tiny ‘ **Safe Sex Org’** was written. 

Junhui nodded. “Yes, I’ll be more than happy to provide ‘ _protection_ ’ to the people of this kingdom.” 

There’s an awkward silence because of what he said. Protection, it is. Junhui and the guy awkwardly laughed after. 

ThrustWorthy is officially closed. Junhui sold half of the products then donated half to this organization who educates people on the importance of safe sex. 

Junhui bid goodbye to the org guy before he went inside his room again. 

For years, it became his home. It’s definitely new seeing the apartment almost empty. With an empty but hopeful heart, he stepped out of the building. He was about to walk again when he noticed a familiar figure standing in front of him. 

“Wonwon?” 

The guy smiled. The smile Junhui loves the most. The smile managed to bring out more often ever since they became a couple. 

Wonwoo spread his arms wide open and Junhui need no words as he ran towards his boyfriend for a tight hug. 

“Wonwon, ThrustWorthy is gone.” Junhui sniffed. 

“Hmm, I know,” Wonwoo said, patting his boyfriend’s back. 

“Wonwon, it’s not a decent business but I loved it. It was like a child to me.” 

“Hmm, I know~” Wonwoo repeated, still caressing Junhui’s head. 

“Wonwon, did I do well? I’m going to find a better job. Wait until I make you proud.” Junhui said, laughing through his tears. 

Wonwoo pulled away, wiped Junhui’s tears and cupped his cheeks. “I’m always proud of you no matter what you do. You don’t have to say that.” 

Junhui’s heart felt the warmest with what Wonwoo said. It’s the best feeling knowing someone out there believes in you no matter what happens. 

_It’s the best feeling in the world._

Junhui hugged Wonwoo again, this time tighter. He’s more than thankful the universe gave him Wonwoo. He may have bad decisions in life but being with Wonwoo is certainly one of the best things that ever happened to him. 

“At least, there’s something I did I know I could be proud of.” 

Wonwoo smiled while sweeping away the stray hairs on his boyfriend’s forehead. “And what is that?” 

Junhui put his index fingers on the corner of Wonwoo’s lips, much to the royal guard’s surprise. “Putting a smile on the ever stoic face of Captain Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo chuckled then put an arm over Junhui’s shoulder so they could finally get away from there. “Aigoo, you certainly did well on that.” 

However, when Junhui realized something, he stopped on his tracks. “Wait, why are you here? Don’t you have work? Are you slacking off, Captain Jeon?” 

Wonwoo scrunched his nose while laughing when he heard the word ‘ _slacking off_ ’. “Nope, I asked the Prince for a day-off.” 

“Huh? Why? Is he gonna be okay? I mean—” Junhui asked, worried. It’s just been days since Jihoon and Chan went to the other kingdom. 

“We’re doing the best we can to...you know, find a glitch.” Wonwoo winked. “For now, let me do boyfriend duties and take my moon, who’s starting again with his new life, to a date.” 

Junhui’s eyes sparkled upon hearing that. “A date?” 

It made Wonwoo’s heart the warmest. Seeing Junhui happy after having a bad day is something he wants to do every day. Not that he wants Junhui to have a bad day. He just wants to see Junhui’s smile often. It’s contagious. It makes him gain strength too. 

  
  


👑👑👑

“Junnie hyung!” 

“Junnie oppa!” 

Junhui turned and saw the kids running towards him. “Baby kittens!” 

Sooyeon and Jiyeon looked around. “Oh? Handsome oppa is not here to pick us up?” 

Junhui sighed. “Handsome oppa is busy so I’m the one tasked to pick you up. How’s school?” 

The day Jihoon and Chan went home to their own kingdom, Jihoon asked Junhui another favor. It is to look after the kids they love so much. Jihoon and Chan found it hard to be separated from them but they couldn’t do anything since they won’t be able to bring them to the other kingdom because of the existing treaty. 

The prince sometimes takes them with him to the palace or he goes to their house just to read them bedtime stories. But it’s mostly Junhui who’s there to look after them especially now that Soonyoung is about to take over the throne. He’s very, very busy these days. 

“I aced the exams again.” Younghoon proudly said. 

Jiyo and Soonji proudly showed off their arms. “We gained many, many good job stars.” 

Junhui gave each of the kids pats on their heads. “Good job, baby kittens~” 

Woon pouted. “Why are you calling us baby kittens, hyung? We don’t meow tho.” 

“That’s because you are Wonwon and I’s baby kittens before the kings of the jungle come and claim you again, hmm?” 

The kids pouted when they heard that. 

“I miss Jihoon hyung, Chan hyung and Prince hyung.” Woon said and the others just nodded in agreement. 

Junhui patted Woon’s head and just gave them a smile. He knows how much the kids miss their oppas/hyungs. He tried to think of something to comfort them. His eyes lit up when he thought of one. “Who wants to grill hotdogs today?” 

The kids happily raised their hands as they all answered yes to Junhui’s question. 

When they got home, the kids changed their clothes then quickly went to the kitchen to find Junhui already assembling the hotdog griller there. 

“Woah, out of all the things you shopped online, this is one of the best, Junhui oppa!” Jiyeon exclaimed excitedly. 

Junhui smiled proudly at that. “Ya! When did I even shop for useless things?” 

“Heol~ Remember when you shopped for 100 pieces of masks because you said it’s 1+1?” Sooyeon teased. 

“Kids, if there’s a great offer for you, you have to grab it quickly. 1+1 deal is never an opportunity to miss.” Junhui advised the kids while putting the hotdogs on the griller one by one. 

“Then, if Wonwoo oppa will ask you to marry him, you’re gonna say yes because it’s 1+1?” It’s Soonji who asked that, giggling while licking her favorite Panda lollipop. 

It made Junhui freeze. He didn’t know what to say. Is he ready for that? Considering the things going on in his life, is he ready to be...Wonwoo’s other half? What if he failed as a person? All he wants is for Wonwoo to be proud of him. 

“Junnie hyung! The hotdogs are burning!” 

Junhui was snapped back to reality. The other side of the hotdog is already burnt. 

“Oh noooo~” Jiyo shook her head. She went to Junhui’s side then tiptoed to reach for Junhui’s back. She smiled then told the older guy. “It’s okay, Junnie oppa. There are plenty of hotdogs in the fridge. You can always get one again and repeat the process.” 

👑👑👑

Wonwoo went home, feeling tired and exhausted. But when he opened the door and saw Junhui sleeping on the couch, a bedtime storybook on his chest, he couldn’t help but smile, all the exhaustion just faded away. He carefully walked towards his boyfriend and admired his beautiful face. He swept away the stray hairs away from Junhui’s face. 

Junhui felt someone’s presence and so when he opened his eyes, he saw Wonwoo beside him. 

“Oh, you’re home?” 

Wonwoo flicked the other guy’s forehead. “Ya! Other boyfriends kiss their partners when they get home. Why are you flicking my forehead—”

Wonwoo shut him up with a kiss. “I told you to not wait for me. It’s already past midnight.” 

Junhui sat up and helped Wonwoo take off his coat. “It’s like a...habit. You know, this looks so domestic. I don’t mind staying up every day to wait for you.” 

Wonwoo smiled hearing that. “I don’t want to add more bags under those beautiful eyes of yours, moon.” 

“You’ll still love me even if the bags under my eyes reach the floor, duh.” Junhui said as he wrinkled his nose. Something Wonwoo finds adorable. 

It has been a few weeks now ever since Wonwoo decided to move in with Junhui to look after the kids. Junhui convinced him with the promise of cooking him breakfast every day. Wonwoo has been living alone so he’s mostly living off of cups of ramen and other convenience store foods. So when he moved in with Junhui, not only was he able to take care of the kids. He’s also taken care of by his boyfriend. 

“How’re the kids? How’s your meeting with your possible business partner?” Wonwoo asked while trying to find his pajamas to sleep. It’s a typical conversation for them to ask each other about how their day went. 

“Younghoon aced his exams again, as always. I refilled Woon’s strawberry milk supplies, bought art supplies for Jiyo, took Soonji to the dentist, then prevented Jiyeon and Sooyeon from arguing the whole day.” Junhui enumerated then he lowered his head much to Wonwoo’s surprise. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

The other sighed as he took Wonwoo’s hand and put it on his head. “You’re supposed to give this cat some patpats, Wonwon.” 

Wonwoo chuckled. He loves it when Junhui talks about how he takes care of people. He loves the face Junhui makes whenever he talks about the things he did. No, now that he thinks about it, he loves hearing Junhui talk. Just...the sound of Junhui’s voice is enough for Wonwoo’s exhaustion to go away. 

“What if I don’t want to give him patpats?” 

Junhui raised his head. “Then what do you want to give him—” Before he could even finish his sentence, Wonwoo’s already pulling him to the couch. 

He made Junhui sit on his lap then he pulled the latter by the neck to whisper on his ears. “I want to give him kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.” 

Junhui took the glasses off of Wonwoo’s face. That one time they kissed and the glasses kept on bumping on his nose. He sure learned his lesson. They both giggled as Wonwoo pulled Junhui and he started giving him lots and lots of kisses that turned into a make-out session on the couch. Good thing, none of the kids wake up in the middle of the night or they’ll be shocked to see two night cats doing their ‘ _thing_ ’ in the dark. 

“How’s your day, Wonwon?” Junhui asked when they pulled away. They’re now cuddling on the cramped couch. Wonwoo was given the task to be the big spoon that night. 

Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh. “It’s exhausting but good. I’m happy my best friend will finally take the throne.” He said, full of pride. Junhui has always loved that about Wonwoo. The face he makes whenever he talks about his accomplished duties. 

He may always scold Wonwoo for being a workaholic but there’s something about the way Wonwoo’s face gleams whenever he talks about something that he accomplished or helped accomplish that makes Junhui fall for him even more. 

Wonwoo is like a cloud. He’s a shade to people from the sun. _And at night...he protects the moon._

“He deserves it. After everything they’ve been through, finally...” Junhui sighed in relief and Wonwoo kissed him on his forehead. 

Total opposites really do attract. 

“The business partner asked me what kind of drink I’d offer for my 1+1 deal, Wonwon. When he asked me why I differ from others, I just...” Junhui sighed. Business is all about being unique and creative. There are many competitors so if he won’t be able to come up with something unique, his business idea would just go to waste. When the business partner asked that, he hated it when he couldn’t find the answer. A positive person that he is, he still tried to give his boyfriend a smile. “Apparently, I am not special. I don’t have anything unique to offer and so, he rejected my proposal.” 

Wonwoo can see the smile on Junhui’s face but when he looks into his eyes, he knows better than anyone else that he’s not okay. And so, he pulled the other closer to his chest and gave him patpats on the head. 

“What do you mean you’re not special? Are you questioning my life choices?” He kissed Junhui on the top of his head. The other looked up and was about to retort when Wonwoo shut him up with a kiss. “You are my best choice, Junnie — No, it’s not like I have other choices. What I meant is, out of all the other people I met, you are the most special, and someone who can’t see that should have their eyes checked. They clearly have no taste in life.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” Junhui pouted. “I’m an ex-CEO of a sex shop, I ran away from home, and I’m here...jobless. What’s so special about that?” 

Wonwoo creased his forehead. “You are the ex-CEO of a sex shop who helped your best friend feed his family. You ran away from home to help your parents and build a business of your own. You are here, cuddling with your boyfriend who didn't know how to smile just months ago but is now so happy his heart would burst out in his chest because he’s spooning the best guy in the world.” 

Junhui felt his cheeks heated up with Wonwoo’s words. “When did you become that good with words? I remember you freezing when I told you to take me to heaven and when I greeted you with ‘ _good moaning_ ’ just a few months ago.” 

The other guy laughed as he booped Junhui’s nose. “Yes, that’s because of you too, my moon. So, don’t you ever say you’re not special, okay? Or I’ll throw whoever tells you that into the dungeon inside the palace so he could never see the light again.” 

Junhui nodded and snuggled closer to Wonwoo’s chest. 

There’s silence before Wonwoo finally found the courage to speak again. 

“Junnie, I...” He bit his lip. “I actually have another thing to tell you.” Wonwoo has been trying to muster up the courage to say this. He’s been looking for the best timing too. Doing it while cuddling on the couch? Well, Wonwoo is Wonwoo. He might have changed but he’s still that timid guy who knows little to nothing about romance.

“Junnie, will you.... Will you marr—”

Before he could even finish his sentence, he heard Junhui’s soft snores on his chest. He just chuckled. 

“Okay, the kitten is exhausted. Maybe I should find good timing again.” 

👑👑👑

It’s been almost a month and Junhui still fails to find a decent business to replace ThrustWorthy. His parents are already telling him to go back to his country if he won’t be able to find one as soon as possible. This is so...hard. He felt like his life is taking a wrong turn and he couldn’t even do anything to make it right. 

It’s ironic how he’s always the one giving people advice but at this point in his life, he couldn’t even apply it himself. 

Wonwoo noticed his boyfriend spacing out. They’re inside Jisoo’s cafe. The one where Jihoon used to work. Junhui looked at the staff and saw that the staff is different already. Everyone seems like they found their happy endings already except...him. 

“Junnie, are you listening?” 

Junhui was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear what Wonwoo was saying. “I’m sorry, Wonwon. I just...” He sighed. “I’m sorry, what is it again?” 

“I asked you what happened to your meeting?” 

Junhui sighed again and from that Wonwoo already knew the answer. “I did my best but maybe...it’s not for me. Should I just go back to my hometown, Wonwon?” He felt the other tense with what he said so he immediately took it back. “I’m just kidding! Don’t give me that face. Maybe doing your best doesn’t always work but I’ll try harder I promise.” He sipped on his coffee and he noticed the new staff arguing. 

“What’s so funny?” Wonwoo asked, seeing Junhui smiling at the two at the counter. 

Junhui shook his head. “Nothing. I just remembered Jihoon complaining to me about his workmates being a couple who’s sweeter than the 100% sugar milk tea they’re selling here.” 

Wonwoo sipped on his milk. “As if he’s not being lovey-dovey with the Prince. I mean, you got to admit they’re really...yeah.” 

The other just laughed. “I could still remember the hickeys they gave each other before the Royal Ball.” 

“That gave the prince’s stylist some serious headaches. But the prince is stubborn. He especially told her not to hide the hickeys.” 

“I can’t believe Jihoon told me he used my name to get away doing that. I mean, I know I spout nonsense sometimes but I definitely didn’t tell him to do that before the Royal Ball.” Junhui explained to his boyfriend who’s just staring at him. 

Junhui loves it when Wonwoo stares at him like that though it may not seem like it but he actually feels shy. He tried to divert the topic as he pointed at something outside the cafe just across the street. 

“Oh, and do you remember that Wonwon? That’s where we first met.” 

Wonwoo hummed. How can he forget about that day? They were supposed to exchange the bags but something unexpected happened. He was just there, minding his own business when he heard someone beside him talking about condoms in broad daylight. 

“Now that I come to think of it, you’re always hearing me spouting nonsense every time we meet.” 

Junhui was startled when Wonwoo reached for his hand and caressed it. He didn’t know why but his heart started beating fast inside his chest. 

“Definitely not true,” Wonwoo said. “I don’t know how other people see you but to me, you will always be the most precious person who loves sharing his light to everyone around him even if he can’t light up his own.” 

Wonwoo is always telling him reassurances that Junhui didn’t know if he deserves it all. There is so much going on with his life that the once confident guy who’s not afraid to get the things he wants the most is now questioning if he deserves everything that Wonwoo is giving him. 

“Look, Junhui... I’ve been trying to tell this to you but I really suck at timings.”

Wonwoo started and Junhui felt like his insides were flipping. His heart started beating so fast and his mind felt like it short-circuited. 

“I have so many shortcomings but will you—”

Before Wonwoo could blurt out the words, Junhui quickly reached for Wonwoo’s milk out of panic and sipped on it, together with his cup of coffee. 

Wonwoo just looked at Junhui, confused. The other’s face was full of shock. It was as if he found the cure to something. Something great scientists possibly reacted when they discovered something. 

“Junnie, are you okay? What—”

“Wonwon.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think I found my...answer.” 

👑👑👑

“So, what I’m saying is...you put the milk on half of the cup I designed like this.” Junhui pointed at his drawing of a cup with a partition in the middle. “And on the other half, you’ll put the coffee. And then, put the two straws on both holes and then, take a sip.” Junhui demonstrated this by taking a sip on both his cups of milk and coffee. 

“You look like an idiot but why do I want to try it?” 

Junhui chuckled. “Your Highness, you’re still savage as ever.” 

The one on the other line is Jihoon who finally found the ‘glitch’ that allowed him to communicate (secretly) with his family from the other kingdom. 

Junhui almost fainted the first time Jihoon called him. He also thought it’s some sort of a prank that he almost even went to the police station to report it. Thankfully, Wonwoo came home just in time to say that they finally found a solution to this long-distance relationship. 

Also, Junhui believed it was Jihoon when the latter told him about that one embarrassing moment in high school that only he and Jihoon know.

‘ _Remember that one time you sneezed while doing our group project and it made you fart at the same time. I almost died laughing and you used my name to get away with it but I knew better than anyone else it’s you. Yes, I’m Lee Jihoon, Moon Dirty.’_

So, yeah. Prince Jihoon of Northern Lion Kingdom is communicating secretly with his family through means only he and Soonyoung knows. 

Nevertheless, Junhui is really thankful for the ‘ _glitch_ ’. There are times he misses Jihoon the most especially when unnecessary thoughts cloud his mind. He missed distracting himself by teasing Jihoon. No, scratch that. He misses Jihoon. A lot. 

That guy might be the most tsun tsun of them all but for Junhui, he’s the best comfort for him. He doesn’t do it with words or advice. He does it with actions. Just like that one-time Junhui’s parents told him to go back home if he’ll just continue slacking off and then Jihoon sensed how pressured Junhui is so he invited him to watch a midnight movie with him. They spent the night laughing at the movie. Lee Jihoon is just the bestest friend Moon Junhui could ever think of. 

Life may not be that good for the both of them at all times but he couldn’t deny the fact that one of the best gifts life has given him is a best friend in the form of Jihoon. 

Now that he’s already a prince, Junhui is thankful that nothing has changed. He’s still that tsun tsun guy of a best friend he loves the most and he’s still ready to do anything for him just like always. 

Jihoon went out of his room for a few minutes. When he came back, there were two glasses in both of his hands. One is filled with milk and one is filled with coffee. There are also straws on each of them. 

“Sorry, it took longer. The palace maids told me they can just bring it to my room but I insisted. Why can’t they make me do things here? I’m not paralyzed you know?” Jihoon sighed as he plopped down in front of his phone and started doing what Junhui did a while ago. 

When he finally tried, his eyes widened in shock, mouth agape as he looked at Junhui through the screen. “Woah! Woah! Moon Junhui! Woah!” Jihoon exclaimed like he found the answer to world problems. “Woah! It tastes like a latte! You’re a genius!” 

Junhui smiled at that. He even made a curtsy. “It’s an honor, Your Highness.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that, okay?” Junhui just shrugged. “Woah! But seriously! This is genius, Moong Jung. How did you come up with it?” 

Junhui’s face tensed. He sighed as he remembered that day Wonwoo almost proposed to him. “I was on a date with Wonwon and...” He trailed off. “And...it looks like he was gonna say ‘ _something_ ’ to me so I distracted myself by taking his milk and I accidentally drank it with my coffee and boom.” 

“And that ‘something’ is?” 

Junhui sighed. He knows. He knows about Wonwoo’s plan on proposing to him. But, this time...is definitely not the right time. 

“Look, Jiji. Remember when you’re feeling this way too? The dilemma of confessing to the prince? I think I know how you feel at that time.” 

Jihoon sipped on his Junhui latte then crossed his arms. “And what do you mean by that?” 

“I think Wonwoo is proposing to me. But...you know, I’m still struggling to find the right track again with my life. And I feel like... I feel like—”

“—you didn’t deserve Wonwoo?” Jihoon finished his sentence. As expected, Lee Jihoon knows Moon Junhui like the back of his hands. 

There are a few episodes in his head in which he remembers Junhui lacking confidence. Well, we all have those moments, right? 

Life is a line graph, it goes up and down. There are times where we feel like we’re on peak and there are times where we feel like we’re at our lowest. Junhui isn’t different. He might have been the most confident guy out there but he still has these moments of doubt about himself. 

Junhui nodded at what Jihoon said as he lowered his head and sighed. “You know, Wonwoo was the best captain of the Royal Guard out there. While me...” He sighed. 

“So, you won’t marry him?” 

Junhui shook his head. “Who won’t even want to marry him? Are you kidding, Lee Jihoon? What I’m trying to say is...I would always say yes to that question. But...I don’t want to answer that right now. Not when I’m at my lowest. I want to proudly say yes to him when I finally found my right track.” 

“You know what? You are an idiot.” Jihoon said without a filter. 

Junhui acted like he was shot with an arrow on his chest. “Ya! That hurts!” 

“I could still remember every word you told me that day, do you know that? When I told you I’m just me.” Jihoon reminisced as he watched Junhui lower his head. “Ya! Where’s the confident Moon Junhui who protected me from all the bad guys in high school even if he had his own ass kicked? Where’s the Moon Junhui who confidently marketed ThrustWorthy even if he knew people could judge him because of it? Where is the confident Moon Junhui who broke the walls of the ever stoic Jeon Wonwoo?” 

In a small voice, Junhui answered, “He’s here.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “I’ll virtually smack you in the head. You’re not just you. You are Moon Junhui, the moon, the protector of the universe. Stop being an idiot or I will swim from here to there to knock some sense into your head.” 

Junhui finally smiled. Hearing Jihoon’s nagging made him feel a lot better. “Okay, just like what Jiyo said, there are still many hotdogs in the fridge. I just have to go and repeat the process so it won’t be burnt again.” 

“Weird analogy but yeah.” Jihoon chuckled. “What have you been teaching the kids while I’m away?” 

“Excuse me?! I already dethroned you as their favorite oppa/hyung.” Junhui flexed.

“That’s the Moon Junhui I know. Now, stop being a _pabo_ and get your latte endorsed somewhere.” 

“Aha!” Junhui exclaimed. He stood up from his seat, making him disappear from the video call frame. “Woah! Lee Jihoon, you’re a genius!” 

“Huh? What did I do?” 

  
  


“ _Pabo_ latte.” Junhui sat down again, his face full of excitement. “That’s what I’ll call this 1+1 drink.” 

👑👑👑

Wonwoo entered the prince’s room and saw the latter still signing some papers. There are a few days left before his coronation and so, the documents needed kept on piling up. 

“Your Highness, this is the last document to be filed today. Also, Prince Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung called. They told me to stop you from spilling anything while they’re gone.” 

Soonyoung looked up, then brought his eyes back to the papers. “Thank you, Won.” He groaned as he stretched his body. “Tell them, that was an accident. That’s my instinct. How would I even stop it? Ugh, will the papers keep piling up like this when I became King?” 

Wonwoo shook his head and smiled. “I think so.” 

Soonyoung was about to groan when he remembered one of the many reasons why he’s doing this. “No, you’re not going to give up. You’re Kwon Soonyoung. Giving up isn’t in your vocabulary.” 

He looked at Wonwoo again and saw his best friend spacing out. He’s been noticing it for a few days already. He might have been too busy with everything that’s happening but it’s not a reason for him not to notice Wonwoo being distracted these past few days. 

“Won.” 

Wonwoo didn’t answer. 

“Yaoi!” 

That’s when Wonwoo was snapped back to reality. “W-What did you call me, Your Highness?” 

Soonyoung was laughing so hard at Wonwoo’s reaction. “You won’t look at me when I call you ‘Won’ so I called you with the nickname you got in high school.” 

The royal guard gritted his teeth. “You know that yaoi book isn’t mine!” 

Soonyoung smiled. Seeing Wonwoo react like that makes him relieved. Junhui really did wonders in making Wonwoo express himself more. “I know, okay? I just want to tease you. You’re too out of it lately. Did something happen between you and Junhui?” 

From the way Wonwoo reacted by biting his lip and lowering his head, Soonyoung knew the answer. “There’s...nothing.” 

“Wonwoo?” 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

“Can you sneak a soju from the royal kitchen?” Soonyoung told Wonwoo that made the latter shocked. 

“Why are you suddenly asking for a soju?” 

Soonyoung loosened his necktie and rolled up his sleeves as he brushed his hair upwards. “My best friend needs me so yes, the Crown Prince is taking a few hours off tonight, Captain Jeon.” 

Wonwoo successfully managed to get two bottles of soju from the kitchen. When he came back, Soonyoung was already sitting on the couch, playing with Jiji. 

“Jiji, your other dad has a new Royal Guard. Why is that guy so handsome? He has cute bunny teeth too.” Soonyoung told the poor hamster who just looked at him, clueless. “I wanted to scream that your dad is already my husband. Do you know how frustrating this situation is? It’s making me crazy.” 

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs a day off.” Wonwoo entered the room then sat down next to Soonyoung with the bottles of soju in his hands. 

“Shut up, okay. Just tell me what your problem is. I’ve been seeing you spacing for a lot of times lately.” Soonyoung poured soju on his shot glass. 

Wonwoo sighed as he took something from his lapel. It’s a small velvet box. When he opened it, it revealed a silver band to which made Soonyoung gasp. 

“Ya! Are you going to propose to—”

Wonwoo nodded his head. Soonyoung slapped Wonwoo’s back that made the latter wince. 

“Ya! I’m so proud of you! Wow! Is that really you? I mean— Jeon Wonwoo? Proposing first? Wow. Moon Junhui is really something.” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

“I’ve been trying to for days now but...” 

“But?” 

“But I think...Junhui will reject me.” Wonwoo answered, dejected. 

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you hearing yourself? He’s Moon Junhui. Why do you even think that?” 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. “As I was saying, I’ve been trying to do it many times already. But Junhui always manages to...dodge it. Like every freaking time.” He poured soju and drank it in one go. “I mean, I don’t know what’s wrong. Am I being too much? I just want to tell him I’m more than sure he’s the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life?” 

“Wow, cheesy Won is cheesy. Oh god, why are my toes curling.” Soonyoung said and it earned a glare from his best friend. “I’m more than sure he’ll say yes, Won. But...have you checked the timing?” 

“I tried while cuddling on the couch, while doing the laundry, while watching the TV. The most recent one is when we had a date after his business proposal that didn’t go well.” 

Soonyoung sighed. “Well, I’m not one to talk about timings. My wedding was done just before Jihoon and I get separated again and I still consider it the best timing. But Won...” He patted his best friend’s back. “Maybe, Junhui has his reasons. Timings are really important not just for the one who’ll propose but for the one you’re proposing to. I mean, remember when I was supposed to propose just before Jihoon left me? That’s what you call the worst timing. It’s not about the place or time where you’ll tell him that one important question. It’s about what you both feel at the moment.” 

“What we both feel at the moment? But I’m sure we both feel the same. We both love each other, I can feel it.” Wonwoo protested as he drank another glass of soju. 

Soonyoung shook his head. Like the true love expert that he is, he gave an important advice to Wonwoo. “That’s a given. You love each other. But what if Junhui still wants to do something before he says yes to you? What if...he’s still waiting for something?” 

“What more should he wait? For me, I just need him and my life will be complete. — Wait, don’t tell me—”

The prince nodded. “I don’t want to speculate but I think Junhui is still trying to fix his life who took sudden turns these past months.” 

“But, I always tell him he’s not—” Wonwoo bit his lip. Is he being selfish all along? He just wants Junhui to know that no matter what happens, he’ll always be there for him. That he’ll always be there to accept him. He took a deep breath. 

Soonyoung patted Wonwoo on his shoulder. “Jeon Wonwoo, my friend, sometimes, we want to be able to make ourselves complete first before we go and complete someone’s puzzle pieces.”

👑👑👑

Junhui was awakened by the sound of his phone’s ringtone. With his eyes still half-closed, he reached for the phone on the coffee table. He slept on the couch again, waiting for Wonwoo. He rubbed the sleep in his eyes and saw that the one calling was Wonwoo. 

“Wonwon?” 

“Hello, Junhui? This is Soonyoung. Uhh — about Wonwoo. He’s actually...drunk. — Ya! Don’t bother Jisoo hyung from his vacation! — So yeah, I just called to inform you.” 

Junhui could hear Wonwoo from the background. “So yeah, Jisoo hyung. My beautiful and smart moon came up with this idea. You poured the milk and coffee on separate cups and put straws on both of them then sip it simultaneously then boom! You have a latte. He’s a genius, right?” Wonwoo laughed from the background. He really sounds drunk. “He’s not just good-looking, he’s also smart, right? I feel like the luckiest man alive.” 

Junhui felt his heart warm from everything that he heard. Wonwoo really loves him so much. 

“Won! Stop that!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “I’m really sorry, Junhui. I didn’t mean to get him drunk.” 

Junhui sighed. “It’s alright, Your Highness. I’ll just go and pick him up tomorrow.” 

“Oh? Is that my moon?” Junhui could hear some rustlings and the next thing he knew he could hear Wonwoo’s deep voice clearer than earlier, meaning, he’s the one holding the phone now. 

“Okay, I don’t want to witness drunk Wonwoo moments because it happens once in a blue moon and believe me, it’s traumatizing for me to watch so I’ll leave you here. Bye, Junnie!” Junhui heard the prince say from a distance. 

“Moon Junhui, my dream, my love, meow ai ni~” He laughed and Junhui could imagine his nose scrunches. 

“Wonwon, you should sleep. You should let the prince rest too.” 

“Noooo~ when I say meow ai ni, you should say it back.” Junhui could hear Wonwoo pouting now. 

“Are you doing baby talks, Jeon Wonwoo?” Junhui laughed. 

“Say it back~” 

“Sleep.” 

“I’ll sleep when you say it back~ Meow ai niiii~ come on, Junnie.” 

Junhui smiled. Drunk Wonwoo is cute. He’s pouting and doing baby talks and he’s being all clingy. “Meow ai ni~ Happy now? Now sleep. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Aye aye! Wait! Don’t go yet, Moon. Wonwon needs company. Wonwon is cold when he’s not with you.” 

Junhui chuckled. What is sleep when you get to hear Wonwoo calling himself Wonwon. “Okay okay, I’m here.” 

“Moon~” 

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing, just want to say Wonwon loves you so much.” 

Junhui felt his heart warm again. “I know. The moon loves you so much too.” 

“Moon~” 

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing. Just want to hear your voice that Wonwon loves so much.” 

There’s silence and Junhui thought that Wonwoo already fell asleep but he was startled when the other spoke again. 

“Moon~” 

“Hmm?” 

What Wonwoo said next made Junhui’s heart feel like it’s gonna come out of his chest. 

“Will you be my Moon for the rest of our lives? I can be your 1+1 forever, Moon. I promise this kitten will behave… I just…” There’s a pause before Wonwoo spoke again. “I just can’t imagine a life without you.” 

Junhui felt like all the butterflies were fluttering their tiny wings inside his stomach. 

“Of course.”

Then, he heard soft snores.

👑👑👑

  
  


Junhui nervously fidgeted with his fingers as he waited for the potential business partner who’ll make his 1+1 _pabo_ latte an actual product. If this became successful, he’ll definitely make things straight. He would make things right and go to Wonwoo and he might even propose to the royal guard first. 

He was nervously sipping on his coffee when he saw someone in front of him. 

“Moon Junhui-ssi?” 

Junhui looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He gasped when he saw someone he knew standing in front of him. 

“Hong Jisoo-ssi?” 

Jisoo ordered something too then they began their talk. Junhui shyly looked at the potential business partner in front of him. 

“Is it because of?” 

Jisoo shook his head then offered the other a gentle smile. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m not doing this because of Wonwoo nor Soonyoung.” 

Junhui sighed in relief. “Then why...” 

The other laughed. “The other night, when Wonwoo called me while drunk, I was actually trying to find something too. I don’t know how but the timing is really perfect. I think the answer is...you.” 

Junhui looked at the other, confused. “W-What do you mean?” 

Jisoo sipped on his coffee then looked at Junhui in the eyes. “I was actually offered an important post in the Royal Council.” Junhui gasped. “And...given that, I’m trying to find someone whom I can entrust my coffee shop to. I mean ‘Coffee, Tea or Me’ is like a daughter to me. So, if you want to be partners with me, I can...help you introduce your product.”

Junhui’s eyes widened in shock with what he heard. “R-Really? Are you saying—”

Jisoo smiled at him. “Yes, you can not just sell the _pabo_ latte recipe to me. You can also be the one selling it in my coffee shop.” 

Junhui didn’t know how to react. He stood up and jumped from too much excitement. “Oh my god, is this really happening?” 

Jisoo stood up and offered Junhui a handshake. “So? Partners?” 

The other gladly shook his hands with no plans of letting go. 

“Partners!” 

👑👑👑

  
  


Junhui’s eyes fluttered open. He’s feeling energized because today is the day. 

Today is the day he’ll be launching his 1+1 _pabo_ latte in ‘Coffee, Tea, or Me’. He’s feeling extra excited because this day marks his new start. He rolled to his side and found that Wonwoo is not there by his side. He quirked his eyebrows then sat up. He saw a note on the bedside table. 

_Hello, my brightest moon~ I’m just going to do something. Don’t worry, I’ll be there on time._

_Meow ai ni~_

_Love, your Wonwon_

Junhui felt his heart warm with just those simple words by Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s words might be few but the impact it has on Junhui is enough to melt his heart and give him strength for the rest of the day.“It might be an emergency in the Palace.” Junhui sighed. “I wonder if Jiji would be able to come.” 

Junhui quickly started his morning routines then proceeded to cook breakfast for the kids. It’s a Saturday and so, all of them will be there to support their Moon oppa/hyung. 

“Baby kittens, wake up, breakfast is ready. I already chose what you’re all going to wear today for _pabo_ latte launch. Wake up, hurry~” 

One by one, the kids went down from their rooms and walked towards the kitchen. They also found new clothes in the living room. 

“Omo, is this for us?” Sooyeon gasped as she took the dress with a crown in the middle. 

Junhui proudly nodded, holding a tong in his one hand. “Aha~ that’s Moon oppa’s first paycheck so I decided to put it into good use.” 

The kids jumped up and down in excitement as they picked their own clothes that Junhui bought for them. 

“How about Handsome Oppa? Did you buy him clothes too?” Jiyeon asked and they all teased Junhui when the guy blushed. 

“Rather than clothes, I bought him something else he can wear anywhere,” Junhui said, raising his eyebrows up and down, excitedly. 

“Oh! And Jihoon hyung would come right?” 

“And Prince hyung? — I meant King hyung!” 

Junhui patted Woon and Younghoon’s head. “He told me last time we talked he’d swim his way here so let’s see. As for your King hyung, hmm. I’m not sure but let’s hope for the best.” 

He quickly ushered the kids towards the kitchen so they could have their breakfast. 

“Oh!” Jiyo gasped. 

“Why Jiyo? Is there something wrong?” 

Jiyo smiled, told Junhui to lower his head then the next thing Junhui knew, the little girl was already patting his head. “The hotdogs are not burnt. You did well, Moon oppa~” 

With that, Junhui felt his heart swell. “Aigoo, I just followed what Little Star said. There are plenty of hotdogs in the fridge. We just have to take one again then repeat the process. In short...” 

All of the kids answered with huge smiles on their faces. “Don’t give up!” 

Junhui felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of his chest. Today is gonna be a good day. He’s claiming it. 

In his pocket, he fished a small box. 

“Yes, Moon Junhui. Today is gonna be the best day.” He told himself with a smile. 

When they arrived at the coffee shop, Junhui took a deep breath. He felt a tiny hand slipping on his. When he looked down, it’s Jiyo smiling at him. 

“What are you waiting for, Junnie oppa? Let’s go~” 

They finally entered the coffee shop and the decorations and promotional posters are already posted on the windows. The new menu cards are already on each table too. Junhui kept on doing deep breaths. The kids lined up and he put little coffee shop berets on them. 

“Don’t be nervous, Moon hyung. Everything will be alright.” Woon reassured. 

Jisoo arrived, together with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

“Is it too late to apply as one-day baristas?” Jisoo asked and Junhui’s face lit up. 

He stood up and hugged Jisoo. “Thank you, Jisoo hyung. I won’t be able to do it without you.” 

Jisoo shook his head. “No, I won’t be able to do it without you.” 

Junhui also greeted Prince Jeonghan and his boyfriend, Seungcheol.

“Your Highness.” 

“Congratulations~ I’m sure this will be a hit.” 

Five minutes before the time and Wonwoo still isn’t here. Junhui is starting to get nervous and his boyfriend is still nowhere to be seen. 

“Your Highness, did you see Wonwon in the palace?” 

Jeonghan shook his head. “He told me he’s on a day off for the whole day today.” 

“Where is he?” Junhui bit his lip. 

Jisoo tapped Junhui on the shoulder a few minutes later. “Junhui, it’s time.” 

Junhui took a deep breath as he flipped the door sign of the cafe from ‘ **Close** ’ to ‘ **Open** ’. 

Not even 10 minutes passed and the coffee shop is already full of people who're curious about what a ‘ _pabo latte_ ’ is. Junhui’s heart swells with pride every time people would enter the coffee shop, go to the counter, and ask for a cup of _pabo_ latte. 

After an hour, the coffee shop is still full of people. _Pabo_ latte launch is indeed a success. 

Junhui was too preoccupied when he heard a familiar voice.

“One cup of _pabo_ latte and one _pabo_ for a best friend, please?” 

The guy on the counter gasped in shock when he looked up and saw a guy heavily disguised with a cap and mask and shades. Beside him, there’s a taller guy in disguise too. 

“Y-Ya!” Junhui half-whispered, half-shouted, careful as to not let anyone notice the two people in front of him. “How did you—”

Jihoon giggled. He tightened his hold on Soonyoung’s hand. “Magic~” 

Junhui dragged Jihoon and Soonyoung to the side. As soon as he was sure that everyone is too preoccupied, he pulled Jihoon into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Jiji~ I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, Moong Jung.” 

They heard someone clear his throat and they both laughed when they saw Soonyoung standing there with arms crossed. “His husband is here.” Soonyoung coughed again and the two decided to ignore him as they went back to hugging each other again. 

“Where’s Wonwoo?” Jihoon asked. 

“Wait, Won’s not here yet? He’s late?!” 

Junhui knitted his eyebrows. “Wait, I thought you’re with him—”

Just like fate, the door of the coffee shop opened and it revealed Wonwoo. Well, he’s not alone. Together with him, Junhui’s eyes automatically became glassy as he saw the two persons he hadn't seen for years. 

“Mom...Dad...” 

Junhui slowly walked towards them, tears already streaming down his face. He pulled them into a hug. A hug he didn’t know he badly needed for years. 

“Mom...Dad...” 

“We’re so proud of you, Junnie.” 

“Why didn’t you come home often? Don’t you know we missed you so much?” 

Junhui sobbed like a little child. He ran away from home at a young age because he wanted to make his parents proud. He wiped his tears and he saw Wonwoo smiling at him. He mouthed ‘Thank you.’ as he hugged his parents more. 

So, this is why Wonwoo woke up early and was late. He was actually going to the airport to pick up Junhui’s parents. He’s been extra busy these days because he wanted to give Junhui a gift. 

They pulled away and his mom took Wonwoo’s hand. “Thank you for taking care of our son, Won.”

“No, Mrs. Moon. He’s actually the one taking care of me.” 

Wonwoo looked at Junhui. They stared at each other for what feels like forever. The coffee shop is still full of people asking for Junhui’s _pabo_ latte but at that moment, it was as if they were the only ones there. 

“Wonwon.” 

“Junnie.” 

_At that moment, they realized they are each other’s greatest gift._

The next thing they knew, they were both kneeling on their one knee, in front of each other, holding a velvet box in each of their hands. Everyone gasped when they saw what Wonwoo and Junhui did. The two looked up and they laughed at what they both did. 

_They’re proposing to each other._

“I actually forgot everything that I want to say the moment I saw you entering the cafe with my parents, Wonwon. I can’t — oh god, I can’t stop crying.” Junhui laughed, tears flowing from his eyes from too much happiness for that day. “Silently, without a word, you came into my life, turning into what love looks like.” 

“You asked me why I keep on sharing my light to people when I can’t even light up my own. But do you know what the truth is? Wonwon, you are enough light for me.” Wonwoo wiped his tears. “The truth is... I may be confident in the eyes of the people around me but I have doubts about myself too. And you...” Junhui looked at Wonwoo who’s tearing up a bit too. “You just made me realize just how precious I am. I just...” Junhui bit his lip. 

“I want you to be the first thing I’ll see when I wake up in the morning and the last one when I close my eyes to sleep at night. All your life, you’ve been protecting people. So, can I be the one to protect you and the precious smile of yours from now on? Wonwon...can you—” He trailed off. “Can I be your brightest moon for the rest of our lives? Can we be the best 1+1 this universe would ever see?” 

Wonwoo kept on wiping Junhui’s tears. They’re still kneeling in front of each other, holding the rings they bought for each other. “You know...I’m a man with very few words, Junnie. I’m like that because I’m afraid I’ll say something wrong and I was actually brought up to not make any mistakes. All my life, I’ve been trained to protect someone. My mind has always been set to one goal and that is...to dedicate my life protecting the leaders of this country.” 

Wonwoo glanced to the side and saw Soonyoung in disguise nodding his head at what he’s saying. “So, what I’m trying to say is... ever since I met you, I realized that this stoic man who wants to protect people wants to be taken care of and loved too. In my lonely life that’s colored black and white, wild trees blossom flowers because of you.”

  
  


“I’ve read hundreds of novels telling and teaching me what love is but none says it better than when I met you.” 

“Rather than being the sun to the moon, I want to be the clouds. For the sun and moon rarely meets but the clouds can be with the moon anytime.” Wonwoo told Junhui. He heard everyone in the coffee shop ‘aww-ed’ because of how poetic Wonwoo’s proposal is. 

“You are not just the moon who’s ready to share his light to the people he cherishes the most. To me, you are the whole night sky. The beautiful night sky meant to tell people that it’s time to rest… It’s time to go home… _You are my_ _home_.” Wonwoo saw Junhui pouted at what he said. 

“I’ve already asked your parents weeks ago about this.” Junhui gasped cutely. “I brought them here because I want you to know that we are people who’d be with you no matter what happens. I brought them here to be witnesses when I ask you this one important question. Well, you beat me to it but...” Wonwoo chuckled then he took a deep breath as he stared into Junhui’s eyes. “Moon Junhui, will you take this kitten in too? I’ll cling and purr only to you.” They both blushed because of what Wonwoo said. “Will you...take me in?” 

Junhui punched Wonwoo on the shoulder. “Ya! I asked first!” 

“No! I was supposed to ask first!” Wonwoo retorted. 

“Just answer each other’s question, _aigoo!_ ” Someone from the spectators shouted and they didn’t need to look in that direction to know that it’s Soonyoung. 

They stared at each other’s eyes. They took a deep breath and then after a few moments, they both answered each other’s questions. 

“A thousand times yes.” 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

They put the rings on each other’s fingers. Wonwoo stood up and he offered his hand to pull Junhui to stand up too. But the latter spoke. 

“Mom, Dad...” He looked around the coffee shop and shouted, “Someone cover the kids’ eyes too.” 

Then next thing Wonwoo knew, Junhui pulled him down again as they kissed. Junhui put his arms around Wonwoo’s neck while the latter put his hands around Junhui’s waist. They kissed each other passionately as everyone around them cheered for the newly-engaged. 

Just like that, the moon and the clouds gain strength from each other. The moon sharing his light with the clouds and then the clouds protecting the moon from anything that hurts. 

In an alternate universe where the fairy godmother and the knight in shining armor meet to help the main characters of the story be happy but find each other in the end too, give each other light and magic and write their own happy ending. 

On the side, the two persons watched as their best friends kiss each other as if they’re the only ones there. 

“Oops, that’s my best friend right there.” Jihoon clapped proudly. 

“That’s my best friend right there too. I’m so proud.” Soonyoung said while wiping his tears too. 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung using his sleeves as a handkerchief. “Kwon Soonyoung, you’re gross.” 

“I’m just so proud, Juju. I wonder when we can kiss like that in front of everyone too—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was elbowed by his husband. 

Jihoon spotted the kids and was about to go to them when he heard someone shout.

“Oh! Isn’t that the King?” 

The two looked at each other then groaned. 

“Oh, TigerBoo.” 

“Oh fuck, not again.” 

Soonyoung quickly tugged Jihoon out of the coffee shop. They should not be caught. The treaty is still unsigned. 

As for the main characters of this story, well, they’ve been through a lot. For what started from a simple fake dating trope, took a sudden turn when one decided to protect the other, then took a twist again being star-crossed lovers then here they are, running away, hand in hand, from their paparazzi. 

“Juju, why are you stopping?” 

“I left my slipper!” 

Soonyoung stopped running too, looked at Jihoon, then they both laughed. 

“Oops, I think we messed up, Juju.” 

Jihoon grinned, took off his remaining slipper, intertwined their hands then kissed the back of Soonyoung’s hand. 

_“Messing up is not a bad idea if we’re together, I guess.”_

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🍓: Received one of the most wonderful birthday gifts ever. Thank you so much [@twinklestarsoon](https://twitter.com/twinklestarsoon) for this beautiful Love Calculator [fanart](https://twitter.com/twinklestarsoon/status/1324998653736480768?s=20). I would forever treasure this. Thank you for making my birthday this year extra special. Please check out this [thread](https://twitter.com/twinklestarsoon/status/1293561851351986179?s=20) for more of the artist's works. She deserves all the love in the universe. Love you, Gem.]
> 
> – oh nooooo im gonna miss our meow ai ni couple 😭😭😭💕 will you miss them too? hhhh
> 
> — if there's one thing that OUAL will leave as its trademark, it kust be "meow ai ni". 😂 so if you see someone say meow ai ni, this is where it came from, oki? 
> 
> — final chapter will be posted next week. are you ready 🥺 coz im not. i'll save the long message later~  
> — thank you gem for sharing that beautiful fanart. love youuuu 💕


	32. ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a Crown Prince who just wants to escape the palace he's supposed to call his home. And on that day...he finally saw the light, his home. And the happy ending? No.
> 
> He saw his never ending happiness in Jihoon's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! AAAAAAAA here's the final chapter of this fic. 18k worth of never ending happiness for our fave royal couple 💕 
> 
> sorry for the delay, i got some unexpected visitors yesterday and they came home really really late so i wasn't able to edit. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy this chapter ✨ kudos and comments are HIGHLY appreciated~

[ _[I See The Light](https://open.spotify.com/track/6klpXs2uAjagnZMFkt4qkl)\- Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi_ ]

Jihoon and Chan arrived at the Northern Lion kingdom. They both stared in awe as they saw the country that has been missing them for years. There’s a sudden warmth that filled their hearts. Something that clicked. Something like a missing puzzle piece is finally put into place inside their hearts. 

Seokmin noticed how Jihoon and Chan’s smiles gradually grew wider as they get nearer their palace. After so many years of longing, he finally found their kingdom’s missing princes. When the palace gates opened, it revealed hundreds of palace guards, officials, and maids all waiting for them. 

“I’m sorry if it’s lacking. I just announced that I already found you just days ago and they have no time to prepare—” Seokmin was startled when Jihoon gave him a pat on his head.

“You’ve worked hard, Minmin~” 

The other prince's heart felt warm with just those words. Then the youngest prince of the three put a hand on top of Seokmin’s hand then said, “Thank you for bringing us home, Seokmin hyung.” 

Seokmin’s eyes went glassy. Seeing his cousins' smile is enough to tell him that all the waiting and searching all these years are worth it. 

  
  


When no one believed him when he said that he knows his cousins are still alive, he tried all ways to prove them all wrong. _Truly, nothing is impossible if we just believe._

Jihoon and Chan stopped in their tracks when they saw a huge portrait of a man and a woman with two kids. A little boy with a mole under his eye was standing beside the man, holding his other hand. While the other little boy is sitting on the woman’s lap. 

“The kingdom’s best artist managed to paint a family picture of you before you went on that trip. I’m glad he did.” Seokmin smiled. “Uncle sure told him to do it faster because according to him, that day would be the start of the kingdom’s new chapter. Well, it did but...” Seokmin lowered his gaze, then bit his lower lip. 

Jihoon remembered the pieces of memories that came back from his therapy. The smiles on their parents’ faces when they told him that they’re going on a trip. He’s happy he’s able to engrave that inside his mind but he’s also sad when he realized Chan won’t be able to see it. He glanced at Chan beside him who’s staring at their family portrait with gleaming eyes. Seeing the family portrait, makes all his worry disappear. At least, Chan would be able to look at this and see their parents’ smiles. 

“Mommy, Daddy, we’re home,” Jihoon said, with a huge smile on his face. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. 

It’s Chan, whose lips curled into a smile. A smile he vowed he’ll protect forever. 

“Mommy, Daddy, you’ve waited long enough. Jiji hyung and I are home. You don’t have to worry now.” 

👑👑👑

  
  


Being a prince is never easy. 

When you’ve lived your whole life living as a commoner who doesn’t even know the faces of your own rulers, Jihoon being the prince himself is certainly... _a struggle_. 

“Oh fuck, why is this so hard?” 

“Language, Prince Jihoon.” The royal teacher said and Chan just giggled beside him. 

“Looks like you would have to find a replacement for all your curse words, hyung.”

Jihoon stared at the numerous cutlery in front of him. They started attending their prince classes and he regretted calling Soonyoung dumb the first time they met. 

Being a prince is not an easy job. Just by looking at the spoons and forks in different sizes in front of him, he just wants to go back to being Jihoon who only uses a spoon and fork for eating. 

“The right way to sip your soup is like this.” Their teacher took a spoon then proceeded to take the broth into her mouth elegantly. 

Jihoon just stared at his ramen as he licked his lips. He’s too hungry from everything that they did and the teacher telling him to eat their food slowly is not helping. 

“Okay, now try.” 

Jihoon quickly took the bowl then sipped the ramen soup his own way, _hororok_ sound resonating inside their training room and the palace maids secretly giggled because of that. Fuck elegance, he’s hungry.

“Prince Jihoon, do it again.” The teacher said and from the corner of Jihoon’s eyes, he saw his brother teasing him again.

“If I have to choose between being a Prince and eating my food in peace, I’ll surely choose the second one,” he murmured. 

👑👑👑

The next prince lesson is horseback riding. The teacher for that day introduced them to their horses. “Your Highnesses, the horses waited for both of you. They’re born a year before you disappeared and ever since then, Prince Seokmin told us to take care of them well.” 

Jihoon and Chan looked at each other and shared smiles. Seokmin is really making their hearts warm. Everything seems like it’s waiting for them to come back. Even their rooms felt like it has been waiting for their owner long enough. The palace maids assigned to them told them how much Prince Seokmin reminds them to clean their rooms every time. 

“What’s the name of my horse?” Chan asked while patting the white horse. 

“Yours is named Dino, Your Highness.” The trainer said. “He’s the youngest horse here yet he’s the most well-built. And so, we named him like that. Like a little dinosaur ready to stomp on everyone.” 

“How about mine?” Jihoon asked. His horse is a black one with a white mark on his face like a crown. 

“We named yours Woozi.” The trainer replied. “He’s the fastest and smartest horse in this kingdom, Your Highness.” 

Jihoon snorted when he remembered something. 

“What’s so funny, hyung?” 

Jihoon smiled, reminiscing Soonyoung and him’s first date. “I just remembered someone naming his horses Lulu, Lili, and Lala. He even has a hamster named Jiji.” 

“And then he calls you Juju?” Chan teased and Jihoon just messed his younger brother’s hair. “Ey, hyung! Mrs. Han spent an hour fixing my hair today, how dare you?” 

“Tell her to do better tomorrow.” 

Jihoon tried not to be that sentimental but he couldn’t help missing Soonyoung as he remembered the memories of their first /failed/ date. 

“Chan.” 

“Hmm?” 

“What is the color of the stars?” 

Chan snorted. “It’s yellow, duh!” 

Jihoon shook his head. “An idiot told me that’s the color kids made up as the color of the stars but he didn’t even know that the sea’s color is blue because the sky reflected on it.” 

Chan just watched his hyung smile but his eyes, they’re kinda sad. “I’m sure the idiot misses you too.” 

Jihoon and Chan are fast learners. They managed to learn some basics of horseback riding in just a day. 

“Chan, let’s race.” Jihoon challenges his younger brother who just smirked confidently at him. 

“Are you ready to lose, Your Highness?” 

Jihoon smirked back. “If I win, you’ll let me sleep in your room, okay?” 

“And what’s in it for me—” Poor Chan, he didn’t get to ask what would be his prize as Jihoon started the race without even counting. Even the palace guards guarding them were startled. “Ya! Hyung! That’s foul!” 

Jihoon happily rode his horse as he tried to get away from his royal guards. He reached the cliff and from there, he could see a piece of land, a few miles away from him. 

“So, this is what they say about being near yet being far,” Jihoon told himself, panting. He watched as the sun sets, his heart is _home_ yet it’s yearning for something. _Or rather...someone._

And he knows too well who is that. 

“Yuyu! I miss you!”

👑👑👑

  
  


Royals know how to dance, Jihoon and Chan’s teacher said. 

While Chan proudly showed off the old lady the fruit of his years being in the dance department of his university, Jihoon just silently watched him, a fond smile tugging on his lips but at the same time, a hint of sadness could be seen from his eyes. 

He remembered something again, Chan thought. 

And so, when the old lady asked the older prince if he could dance, Chan wasn’t surprised when his brother does it flawlessly. Like he was taught beforehand. 

“Your Highness, you did dancing the best.” 

Jihoon just smiled at the praise. “Someone told me that maybe I am a secret prince.” He lowered his gaze, remembering that night Soonyoung taught him how to dance for the ball. It still feels like yesterday. “I haven’t given it much thought. I didn’t know he’d be right.” 

When the lesson ended, Chan found his brother at the corner of the ballroom, sitting on the floor, his head in between his palms. _He’s...crying._

Jihoon was startled when he felt a presence beside him. When he raised his head, he found his brother rubbing his back. Unlike the old times where he’d pretend like he’s okay when he’s obviously not in front of his brother, this time, he scooted closer to Chan and let himself be comforted. 

“Chan, I miss...everyone.” Jihoon sobbed. 

Chan hugged Jihoon. He knows what the older feels because he feels it too. It’s good to be back home but they can’t change the fact that what they left off...is home too. 

“Let it all out, hyung.” 

“I open my eyes every morning and my ears are searching for the early bickerings of the kids. I miss them lining up just to bid me goodbye. I miss telling them bedtime stories and singing them their lullabies.” Jihoon sniffed. “I miss going to Junhui’s place just to rant to him about that rude customer I encounter in the cafe or about Seungkwan and Hansol being all lovey-dovey making me feel so single whenever I see them.” 

Chan chuckled. “But you’re not single now.” 

Jihoon wrapped his arms tighter around Chan when he heard that. He then caught sight of the rubber band wrapped on his ring finger. “I miss...Soonyoung. I miss giving him recharges. My ears always try to find the sound of his voice calling me Juju with that idiot face of his.” He breathed heavily. “I miss...my husband, Channie. Can we go and sign the treaty now? I don’t think I’ll last a day without him any longer. I want to shout to the whole world how much I love him, Channie.” 

Chan felt helpless. He couldn’t do anything about it and it just...hurts. He wished he could do something but right at that moment, all he could do is hug his older brother tight. 

Not far away from them, someone is listening. His heart is breaking hearing about his cousins’ longing for their other home. All Seokmin wants is to take his cousins home. He didn’t know that while in the process of doing that, he’ll be depriving them of the people they considered their family back when he’s still searching for them. 

And so, he finally came to a decision. Seokmin would do anything so his cousins won’t feel torn anymore.

“Jihoon hyung.” Seokmin called the older who’s staring at his window overlooking the ocean. He must’ve been missing his old home again, Seokmin thought. 

Jihoon turned and saw the younger prince, smiling at him. “Seokmin, do you know what Chan and I’s favorite thing here in our kingdom?” 

Seokmin knitted his brows as he sat down on a chair near Jihoon. “The food?” 

Jihoon shook his head. 

“Hmm? Mrs. Han?” They both chuckled when Seokmin mentioned the princes’ strict teacher. 

“No.” 

Seokmin looked at his cousin, full of curiosity. “Then what?” 

Jihoon turned his head then smiled at Seokmin to which the latter exchanged with an even bigger smile. “Your smile.” 

Seokmin felt his heart full of warmth with Jihoon’s words as his eyes turned glassy. “H-Hyung...” 

“I’m not being cheesy, Minmin.” Jihoon immediately said as he laughed at Seokmin who’s teary-eyed. “But...you know, your smiles... they’re reminding us of how welcoming our whole kingdom is.”

Seokmin felt his heart swelling from too much happiness with what Jihoon said. He walked towards Jihoon to give the latter a hug so tight they know they both need. “Thank you, hyung.” 

Jihoon shook his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around Seokmin’s waist. “Thank you for taking us home.” 

“Hyung...” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m currently finding a glitch...for you and Chan,” Seokmin said that made Jihoon pull away from the hug, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Glitch? What glitch?” 

Seokmin gave him his usual sunshine smile, one that could light up their whole kingdom enough to make the sun jobless. “A glitch for you to be home to both of your homes.” 

With the mention of home, Jihoon’s eyes widened. This time, his eyes are the one that’s glassy. “Minmin... don’t tell me—” Seokmin nodded and Jihoon gasped, tears flowing from his eyes, nonstop. “Oh my god, but...that’s against the rules—”

Seokmin chuckled. “Hyung, we’re bound to break a rule one way or another... most especially if that person is worth it.” 

Jihoon's heart is bursting from too much happiness. “Those words are...familiar.” He said, more than sure someone had told this to him before. 

Seokmin shrugged and Jihoon pulled him again into a hug. 

👑👑👑

The other side isn’t any different. 

Soonyoung sighed for the nth time that day. The day is just starting yet he has sighed for like a hundred times already. 

“He’s hopeless.” Jisoo shook his head. 

“Try having a long distance marriage, let’s see if you’ll be okay.” Prince Jeonghan commented to which made Jisoo freeze. “Oho~ why did you shut up, Hong Jisoo? Don’t tell me you have someone living far away?” 

“I-I have none!” 

On the side, Wonwoo just watched the two older bicker. He returned his gaze at Soonyoung. “Your Highness, here are papers you need to sign.” 

Soonyoung didn’t even react to that. 

“See, I told you, he’s hopeless.” 

“He needs a recharge, Won,” Jeonghan said. 

Wonwoo heaved a sigh. “Junhui’s like that too. Just yesterday, he told me, he’d swim to the other kingdom because he misses Jihoon so much—”

The three were startled when Soonyoung suddenly stood up from his seat. “Your Highness?” 

“That’s it,” Soonyoung said, full of determination. 

“What is it?” Jisoo asked the younger who looks like he just found the answer to world peace. 

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo, his eyes on fire. “Call Junhui, we’ll swim to the other kingdom. In my calculation, it will take a few hours to get there. It doesn’t matter, I’ll—”

Jeonghan shook his head. “If you want to, you can always board your yacht to get there, Nyong. But the problem is if the other kingdom will let you in.” 

Soonyoung slumped on his seat again upon realization. He put his head in between his palms as he grabbed his own hair of frustration. “What should I do? It feels like it’s been a year since I saw Juju—” 

“It’s just a week, Your Highness.” Jisoo corrected to which made Soonyoung even miserable. 

“Why is life so cruel? Why can’t I be with my own husband? We didn’t even get a decent honeymoon.” The three snorted at what Soonyoung said. 

“Oh god, poor Nyong.” 

“He’s...hopeless.” 

Wonwoo didn’t say a word. He just shook his head. 

Soonyoung glared at his friends. “Are you really my friends?” He looked at his phone and there, he saw his wallpaper, Jihoon’s sleeping photo that made him miss the latter more. “Can we really not find a way to contact them? Why is Jihoon’s kingdom being this stingy?” 

Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other. “We’re trying to find a way, don’t worry.” 

Soonyoung stood up, took his coat, and was ready to exit his room when the older guys stopped him. “Where are you going?” 

“I have to get my mind off things.” Soonyoung then looked at Wonwoo. “I’m going to visit Jihoon and I’s tiger cubs.” 

👑👑👑

“What do you mean tiger cubs? They’re our kittens!” Junhui objected once the prince stepped his foot inside Jihoon's and kids’ home. 

“No! They’re Jihoon and I’s tiger cubs!” Soonyoung retorted. 

“Jihoon is a lion tho.” Junhui put his hands on his waist, not backing down. 

Wonwoo and the kids just facepalmed at the side, looking like they’re regretting their life choices. 

“What are they doing, handsome oppa?” Soonji tugged the hem of Wonwoo’s suit. 

“That’s what happens when you’re a Gemini.” Wonwoo shook his head and the kids looked at him weirdly too, not knowing what a Gemini is. 

Soonyoung uses his free time to play with the kids every chance he gets. He wanted them to live in the palace but there are many things going on there so he might not be able to look after the kids well there. Jihoon specially asked Junhui to take care of the kids so he felt relieved. Junhui is a trustworthy person so his heart finally felt at peace. This is where he goes whenever he misses Jihoon. Well, it’s every day so, he actually sees them a lot. 

“ _Mugunghwa kkoci pieot seumnida_ ~” Junhui faced the players and then as expected, pointed at Wonwoo. “Wonwon, come here~” 

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you always call for him every time you’re the tagger?” 

Wonwoo obediently moved towards his boyfriend and Junhui immediately clasped their hands then proudly showed off their intertwined hands to the prince. “It’s because I say so.” 

Soonyoung pouted then crossed his arms. “I get it. You two are in love and I’m here, alone, missing my husband. Okay. That’s perfectly fine. Go on~” 

Sometimes, Soonyoung also stays over and reads the kids their daily supply of bedtime stories. He knew that he’s not the only one missing Jihoon so when he comes here, Soonyoung doesn’t feel so alone. 

“Prince oppa, I read a lion fact.” Jiyo opened up when Soonyoung was tucking her on the blanket. 

“What is it, Little Star?” 

Jiyo excitedly looked up then tried to remember what she read. “Lions are the only cats who live in groups.” 

“And tigers are cats who basically live alone. How ironic.” Soonyoung sighed. 

“Maybe lions are afraid to be away from their family, that’s why!” Jiyo half-whispered, half-shouted, careful not to wake up Soonji beside her. “So, Jihoon oppa will come home soon because we are his family, right? Right?” 

Soonyoung kissed Jiyo on the forehead. She really knows what to say at times like this. “Aigoo, Little Star is so smart. Don’t worry, this tiger will make sure to take the lion home, hmm?” 

“Yehet~ As expected, Tiger oppa is the best!” Soonyoung ruffled her hair and was about to go when Jiyo spoke again. “Also! I asked my teacher if the lion and the tiger can be together.” 

“What did she say?” 

“She said yes! And their baby is called _liger_!” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Sleep now, baby liger cub. Don’t tell Moon oppa I called you that, okay?” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung has been staring at his phone ever since he woke up. While Wonwoo is telling him about his schedule, he seems very distracted, he didn’t even get what Wonwoo is telling him. 

“Your Highness, are you even listening?” Wonwoo shook his head at Soonyoung who won’t even spare him a glance. “Oh! Look! There’s a Juju!” 

That immediately snapped Soonyoung out of his reverie. He immediately shot up, his eyes wide open, his head moving left and right as if he’ll actually see a Juju in the four corners of his room. 

“Where’s my Juju? Where’s my Juju?!” Then he realized Wonwoo is just trying to get him back to his senses. He took a deep breath and tossed his phone on the couch. “Okay, okay, I won’t look at my phone anymore. You won’t see me holding my phone the whole day, Won.” 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. It’s just that we’re a few weeks away from your coronation. We can’t afford any mistakes.” Wonwoo reminded Soonyoung to which the latter agreed. 

The prince took a deep breath. “You’re right. I should do everything to be crowned faster so Jihoon and I can be together.” He looked at his phone and crossed his arms. “I won’t look at you today. You won’t even help me call Jihoon so what even is your use?” He tapped it lightly like a little child tapping a bad wall where he bumped his head into. “Ugh, this is why I hate technology.” 

All day, Soonyoung made himself occupied with his prince duties. He visited the orphanages he built this past few months then went to the observatory whose launch is getting near then went to a council meeting. It’s almost past 10 when he found time to finally rest. He went to his room and found the phone he discarded early this morning. 

“Hello, _my useless_ phone. I lived well today without you—”

Not until his phone lit up and revealed an unknown number. He knitted his brows then took the phone. “Oh? How did someone know my number? I’m the Crown Prince.” He read his notifications and there are about a hundred missed calls from that number. He was about to dial Wonwoo’s number when the unknown caller called again. He got no choice but to answer it. “Hello—”

“Yuyu, what are you doing? I’ve been waiting for you to pick up all day.” 

“How dare you call me Yuyu? I’m not— wait!” Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he recognized the voice calling him, throwing the phone on the couch. When he came back to his senses, he slowly picked up the phone with shaking fingers then put it back on his ears. “J-Juju?” 

“Jiji, Juju, Jihoon. Yes, I’m him, _husband_.” 

Soonyoung gasped, his heart racing inside his chest. “Oh my god, oh my god. Juju? Juju! Is that you?! Is that really you?” 

The person from the other line chuckled. “Yuyu, why don’t you take the phone away from your ear so you can see me clearly? It’s a video call.”

With a shaking hand, Soonyoung took the phone away from his ear, and there, he saw Jihoon smiling at him, his tears flowing nonstop. “Oh god, are you real? Am I hallucinating? Are you a clone? How dare you copy my Juju?” 

“Idiot,” Jihoon said while laughing. 

Soonyoung’s tears started streaming down his face as he kissed his phone screen several times. “Oh no, you called me an idiot. You’re really my Juju. Oh god, I love technology!” 

A few weeks after, they finally found a ‘ _glitch_ ’ to open a secret communication between the two kingdoms. 

👑👑👑

Long distance relationships are never easy. What more if it’s a secret marriage one between two kingdoms who have closed their borders between each other? What even more if it’s a secret marriage between two royals of each kingdom? 

“Yuyu, are you there yet?” 

“Juju, sssh~ I’m going to surprise them,” Soonyoung told his boyfriend from the other line. 

“Hurry up. Chan and I ditched one of our classes to do this.” Soonyoung heard Chan’s voice from the background. 

“Prince hyung! Hurry up.” 

The moment Soonyoung reached the kids’ house, he immediately ran to give them their surprise. But as soon as he opened the door, no one even ran towards him like usual. They were surrounding Junhui who’s holding his phone. The guy is standing on a chair, his one arm holding the phone raised while he moves them as if looking for something. 

“Moon oppa! Can’t you contact him again?” Soonji asked while jumping up and down. 

“We’re excited to talk to him.” Younghoon pouted. 

“Wait, Moon oppa is trying his best but the call is always disconnected so—” Junhui’s eyes went to the two figures standing by the door. 

Soonyoung grinned while waving his phone, showing Jihoon and Chan on the screen. “Looking for them, liger cubs?” 

As soon as the kids saw Jihoon and Chan, they quickly ran towards the prince to talk to their favorite hyungs/oppas. 

“Jiji oppa! Chan oppa! We miss you. Are you really true? Is that really you?” Jiyeon sobbed. 

“We’re more than real, Jiyeon~” Chan chuckled. 

“Chan oppa! You looked more handsome.” Sooyeon exclaimed and the younger prince blushed. 

“If you’re real, do a _horanghae_ and _meow ai ni_ ~”

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “H-Horanghae? Meow ai ni?” 

“Horanghae~” They all lined up as they curled their fingers into a claw and scrunched their faces like a tiger. Then went to close their eyes as they scratch the air like a cat then said, “Meow ai ni~”

Jihoon shook his head. “What are those two Geminis teaching you while I’m away?” 

Jiyo giggled then proudly said, “Moon oppa cooks burnt hotdogs for us!” 

Junhui immediately went to Wonwoo and faked a cry. “Jiyo, I trusted you.” 

When nighttime came, Jihoon read the kids their bedtime story. It’s been a long time and everyone is being nostalgic. 

“Kids, why aren’t you sleeping? The story is supposed to make you fall asleep.” Jihoon laughed. Jiyo sssh-ed him as she pointed at Junhui, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung who’s already sleeping. “See? The idiots are already asleep. The good kids should sleep now.” 

“But we don’t want you to go,” Woon said, worry written on his face. “Aren’t you coming back, Jihoon hyung?” 

Upon hearing that, Jihoon felt his heart hurt a little. He knows how hard it is to wait for something. He remembered the first time he and Chan were brought to the orphanage. He would always look out of the window, in hopes that someone would actually take them telling them they’ll take them home. He gave up eventually. Seeing the kids’ faces now, he didn’t want them to lose hope just like he is back then.

So with a reassuring smile, he told the kids, “Of course, Chan hyung and I will come back.” Beside him, Chan is already sleeping on Jihoon’s lap, a book covering his face. Jihoon patted the younger’s head. “Channie is working hard to make us all together so...wait for us a little more, little beans, hmm?” 

Soonyoung woke up and found the kids still talking to Jihoon on the phone. He saw the pouts and noots the kids gave Jihoon when the latter told them to wait for them a little more. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon knew how hard it is to be waiting for someone. They waited years...for them to be reunited again. They waited months for their feelings to finally be acknowledged by their emotionally constipated hearts. And now, they’re still waiting for each other...for them to be together again. 

_Waiting...will never be easy._ But it’s all gonna be worth it especially for the person you love the most. 

Soonyoung sat up, rubbed his eyes, and went to take the phone from them. “Aigoo, you should all sleep now. It’s already late.” He held the phone in front of him and told the kids to line up. “Okay, time to say goodbye to favorite hyung. Prince Jihoon needs to rest too.” 

The kids obediently lined up just like the old times. One by one, they bid their favorite hyung/oppa good night kisses. 

Jiyeon and Sooyeon bickered like usual. Soonji promised Jihoon she won’t eat too many sweets until he comes back. Younghoon pledged to take home many academic awards for Jihoon to see in the future while Woon told Jihoon he’d be a good boy and make sure Jihoon’s little family will be in peace until the day they meet again. 

They say change is the only permanent thing in the world but Jihoon felt his heart at peace knowing he’ll have a place where he knew change isn’t really that inevitable just like the rest of the world they live in — and that is his _home_. 

Jiyo is the last in line. Instead of a kiss, she told Jihoon to lower his head then she patted the screen like she’s patting Jihoon’s head for real. “You’ve worked hard, Jiji oppa. Come home to us fast~” 

Jihoon smiled at that. “I will, Little Star. I will~” 

Well, apparently, Jiyo’s not the last kid on the line. Jihoon heard the kids giggle when Soonyoung faced the phone to him and kissed the screen. “You heard that, Juju? Come home to us fast, hmm?” 

“I will, idiot. Go away, don’t let the kids see that. You’re gross.” Jihoon teased and he enjoyed the way Soonyoung’s lips turned into a pout. 

“That’s not what you told me when I kissed the screen yesterday tho—”

“Okay, kids! Let’s sing you a lullaby now, shall we?” Jihoon cut Soonyoung off before the prince could say another thing. 

Jihoon cleared his throat then started singing his heart out while Soonyoung tucked the kids one by one into their blankets. 

_“[Remember me](https://open.spotify.com/track/2HZh8pwiHV5l9oPhoDyuRV)_

_Though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Don't let it make you cry_

_For even if I'm far away_

_I hold you in my heart_

_I sing a secret song to you_

_Each night we are apart~”_

Jihoon’s voice and the song are enough to fill the kids’ hearts with the reassurance that they will be together... _again_. With that, they closed their eyes...with the hope that tomorrow will be a better day and that they will be closer to the day Jihoon and Chan will come home. 

_“Remember me_

_Though I have to travel far_

_Remember me_

_Each time you hear a sad guitar_

_Know that I'm with you_

_The only way that I can be_

_Until you're in my arms again_

_Remember me~”_

That night has been one of those nights where the kids slept the most at peace, having heard Jihoon’s voice the last thing before they drifted off to dreamland. 

👑👑👑

“Juju~” 

“Hmm?” 

“Juju~” 

“What?” 

“I miss you.” 

Jihoon chuckled from the other line. Ever since Seokmin helped them how to communicate with each other secretly, they’ve been contacting each other almost every hour from the moment they flutter their eyes open in the morning up to the moment they fall asleep listening to each other’s voice at night. 

“Yuyu, fix your hair. Let it down.” Jihoon said. 

“Why? Do I not look good with my hair up? Everyone is telling me this suits me the best.” 

Soonyoung saw Jihoon pouting from the screen. His husband is fidgeting with something, avoiding eye contact. “That’s the problem. You’re gonna make everyone fall in love with you because of that.” 

Soonyoung laughed when he heard Jihoon’s murmurs. “What should I do then?” He pointed at his ring finger where the rubber band ring is still wrapped. “I’m already _taken_ tho.” 

Jihoon covered his face to which made Soonyoung laugh harder. “Stop that, tiger cheeseballs!” 

“Oh no, Prince Jihoon of Northern Lion Kingdom is flustered.” Soonyoung teased, still enjoying his effect on Jihoon. “It should be written in textbooks.” 

“Stop that and go to work. I have a history class today.” 

“Make sure you remember all the members of your Royal Family, Juju. Remember when you kissed me because you don’t know I’m the Crown Prince?” Soonyoung laughed, remembering the memory. Well, thanks to Jihoon not recognizing the Crown Prince, they have come this far. 

“Yeah, I won’t ever repeat that.” 

“Do mnemonics or fit all the names of your great grandfathers in a song. It helps.” Soonyoung suggested as he remembered how he struggled with their kingdom’s history too. 

“Oh! That’s a good idea.” Jihoon exclaimed, already humming some names he could remember from his previous class. “Lee Minho, Lee Seunggi, Lee Donghae, Lee Dongwook — Wow, you’re a genius, Kwon Soonyoung sunbaenim.” Jihoon knitted his eyebrows when he saw Soonyoung, unmoving. “Ya! Is it lagging? Kwon Soonyoung? Hello?” 

“Say that again.” 

“Huh?” 

“Call me sunbaenim again, Juju,” Soonyoung told Jihoon, his face serious. 

“Soonyoung sunbaenim, why?” Jihoon repeated, clueless.

“Oh god, Juju. I can’t believe I’m turned on with that at 7:15 in the morning.” 

Jihoon facepalmed. He actually wished scientists could invent virtual smacks on the head next. 

👑👑👑

It became their _thing_. Talking through the phone all day would never make all the longing disappear but it somehow lessens the loneliness. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon have been through a lot. Waiting for a bit more won’t hurt. They even survived water disasters twice, right? 

“I’m tired,” Jihoon complained the moment they turned on the video call. 

“Aigoo, what prince lesson did you take today?” 

Jihoon pouted as he thinks of everything that happened that day. “Chan and I attended a council meeting. Then, I helped Chan with his research. He’s doing good, by the way. I really think he’ll be able to convince the council. Then, hmm...” Jihoon groaned when he remembered his etiquette lesson. “That how-a-prince-should-eat lesson sucks. I’m too fuck– oh gosh, language — I’m too hungry, Yuyu. I miss instant ramen, instant coffee. The palace nutritionist won’t even give me my cola.” 

“You mean this?” Soonyoung took a bottle of cola and poured it into the large glass in front of him, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

“How...dare...you?” Jihoon sulked, seeing Soonyoung drinking his cola happily. “Life is unfair.”

“I thought we’re going to have a cola date tonight that’s why I asked them to get me one. Are you mad? Ya, Juju, don’t be mad.” Soonyoung said while watching Jihoon hold his fork weirdly and tear the chicken in the most inelegant way. “Ya! Ya! Your Highness, that’s not how you eat chicken, okay?” 

“I’m just kidding.” Jihoon sighed as he shoved the chicken into his mouth. “You deserve a cola too, I know you worked so hard today. How’s your day?” Jihoon asked. It’s a part of their day, asking each other what they did that day.

“It’s just...usual and ordinary _without you_ ,” Soonyoung answered. 

“Have you decided who to assign as your new Prime Minister?” 

Soonyoung nodded as he put the food inside his mouth. “I already talked to Jisoo hyung. I know he can do the job better than anyone else.” 

Jihoon gasped. “Hong sajangnim as the youngest Prime Minister in history!” 

“How about you? When’s your coronation?” 

Soonyoung noticed Jihoon just smiling while eating his food in peace. “How sure are you I’ll be the King?” 

“So, you mean to say—”

Jihoon nodded. “Yes, I already talked to Seokmin and he agreed.” 

Since day one, Jihoon didn’t think of him as someone who can lead a country. Sure, he can lead his little family but a whole nation? He thinks it’s not for him. Between Chan and him, he knew his younger brother will be the best choice. They’re both strong persons but Chan, even though he’s the younger one, has shown many times how much he can handle his responsibilities well. When Jihoon told Seokmin he’ll let Chan take over the throne, the other prince was shocked but nevertheless, agreed. He saw Chan’s potentials too as the future leader of their kingdom. 

“Oh my god, I’m so proud of Chan,” Soonyoung exclaimed. 

Jihoon smiled proudly. “Well, he’s bound to make history.” 

It can be them talking about the most random of things too.

“Juju, if the world is ending tomorrow and you have to choose what to bring with you, what would it be? Me or your cola?” 

Jihoon almost choked on his water when he heard what Soonyoung asked. “What? Kwon Soonyoung, what are you even up to?” 

“Just answer,” Soonyoung said while pouting. 

Poor him, Jihoon knows how to turn the tables quickly. “How about you? Juju or tigers? 1, 2—” 

“Wait! Wait — I think I’m lagging —” Soonyoung panicked. In the end, he just blurted out whatever first came into his mind. “— Horanghae!” 

“—3! Ddeng ddeng ddeng! Okay, no lullaby tonight.” Jihoon said as he walked towards his room after eating. 

“Juju no!” Soonyoung is like an empty battery when Jihoon-deprived. So daily recharge is a must too. “Juju, are you even listening? Juju? Juju? Yoohoo?” Soonyoung asked, seeing Jihoon just staring at him through the screen. “Don’t stare at me like that. The last time you did that—”

“You know what, Yuyu?” 

“W-What?” Soonyoung gulped nervously when he saw Jihoon biting his lower lip seductively. 

“I want to kiss you now. Like now...” Jihoon said, while biting his lip, making the lower portion even redder. “Seeing your lips is really tempting, I suddenly want to teleport there, pin you on the wall and just kiss you till you drop, how does that sound like?” 

“Juju, that’s...” Soonyoung gulped nervously, stuttering with his words. It’s...plain torture. “Is that how you say good night?! How am I supposed to sleep now? Ya! Are you doing this on purpose?”

Jihoon licked his lips, teasing Soonyoung some more. He’s clearly enjoying Soonyoung’s reaction to him. “That’s what you get for not choosing me over tigers. Good night, Yuyu~” He was about to end the call when he remembered something. “Oh, right. I think we should have an alternate pet name. Everyone knows we call each other Yuyu and Juju. We might get discovered because of it. Seeing how much of a spoiler you are.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Is it bad if I want to shout all over the universe I have a cute and sexy and hot prince as a husband? What do you want as an alternate pet name, Juju? How about Yongyong and Jiji?” 

“Your hamster will look at you too when you call me Jiji.” Jihoon pretended to think. He smiled mischievously when he thought of one. “How about _bro_?” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “Calling my husband, bro? No!” 

“How about ‘ _Your Highness_ ’? You got turned on by that, remember?” Jihoon teased and Soonyoung’s eyes widened. 

“How did you know — Uhh, no! Everyone calls me that.” Soonyoung tried to compose himself.

“Aha! Sunbaenim!” Jihoon giggled, clearly enjoying the teasing. 

“Lee Jihoon, are you testing the tiger now?” 

  
  


“How about...” Jihoon motioned Soonyoung to come closer to the screen to which the latter hesitantly did. “... _jagiya_?” 

Soonyoung felt like all his blood came rushing to his face when Jihoon said that word in the most seducing way. But before he could even react, Jihoon is already smirking at him.

“Good night, _jagiya_!” 

The next thing Soonyoung knew, Jihoon already ended the call. 

“Ya! Ya! Jagiya! Come back here!” 

👑👑👑

  
  


“Jagiya~” 

“Hmm?” 

“Jagiya, what are you doing?” Soonyoung asked, rolling off his bed like a teenage girl. 

“Listening to you calling me ‘ _jagiya_ ’ the moment I wake up.” Jihoon shook his head with a fond smile on his face. 

“Juju, did you know that we need 8 hugs a day for maintenance and 12 hugs a day for growth?” Soonyoung randomly opened up while brushing his teeth. They both have schedules that day so they have to prepare early. 

“And why are you telling me this, Prince Soonyoung?” 

Soonyoung stopped what he’s doing and counted with his fingers. It’s because it’s been 29 days since we’re not together so, I calculated and that’s 132 hugs, Juju. I think I won’t ever get to let go of you when we meet again.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Aigoo, jagiya is so good at Math. What do I do?” 

Soonyoung’s heart went several backflips when Jihoon called him ‘ _jagiya_ ’. Juju and Yuyu are still the cutest but there’s something about _jagiya_ that makes him all giddy and excited. 

Fake dating is fun but he didn’t know secret marriages is this exciting too. 

“I’ll be busy all day, hmm? Chan and I have to visit cities here. Plus, yeah. We have a little activity with our Royal Guards. They’ll assign a royal guard captain to us today.” Jihoon informed his husband. 

Soonyoung knitted his eyebrows. “Is he handsome? What’s his name? What’s his height? Blood type? Zodiac sign?” 

The other just laughed at him. “I still don’t know, okay? This is the first time I’ll be meeting him.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “Okay.” 

“You can spam my messages instead, okay? I’ll come back as soon as I’m finished.” Jihoon reassured, knowing full well how much of a jealous potato the guy in front of him could be. “Also, Seokmin will be sending you a link later. You can watch the livestream.” 

With that, Soonyoung’s eyes lit up. “Okay, _horanghae_. Say it back~” 

Jihoon shook his head but his smile is still there. “Horang— Oh wait, there’s someone coming.” And the call ended. 

Soonyoung attended to his royal duties all day, excited about watching Jihoon later. And as expected, he really spammed Jihoon’s notifications with messages. 

> _jagiya~_
> 
> _jagiya, mwohae?_
> 
> _ㅋㅋㅋ we’re like secret agents with jagiya as secret code. sweet. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_
> 
> _jagiyaaaaaaa~_
> 
> _사자 means lion, right? Do you think 호랑해 and 사자해 will go well together?_
> 
> _jagiya, i mith you._
> 
> _jagiya, horanghae 🐯💕_
> 
>   
>    
> 

Wonwoo watched his best friend giggle in front of his phone. Kwon Soonyoung is hopelessly in love, he thought. “Your Highness, Jisoo hyung told me he added you to a group with the press so we can monitor the news they’ll be releasing. We don’t want another Dispatch Royale.” Wonwoo informed the prince. 

“Okay~” Soonyoung replied. “Oh, I got notified already.” Another notification sounded and when Soonyoung clicked, it’s the link to the livestream from Jihoon’s kingdom. “As expected, Prince Seokmin is really the best. I hope he and Jisoo hyung is having the best time in Amsterdam.” He clicked the link right away and there, he saw Jihoon wearing his favorite red tracksuits while Chan is wearing a yellow one. It looks like they have a mini-game of sorts. “Won! Look! It’s Juju!” Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo to watch with him. 

Soonyoung is watching the livestream peacefully until he spotted a guy whose features could pass as a prince himself approaching his husband. “Oh? What is he doing?” 

The guy kneeled down and tied his and Jihoon’s one leg together.

“I think they’re going to play Three-Legged Game, Your Highness. Oh, Jihoon-ssi is at a disadvantage. Their heights are a bit far. Maybe if they—” Wonwoo felt a dark aura beside him the moment the guy put an arm around Jihoon. He pulled the prince closer and soon, the comment section is filled with comments. “—get closer to each other. Oh, that’s a bad idea.” 

> _‘Waaah~ Prince Jihoon and Captain Kang!’_
> 
> _‘They suit each other!’_
> 
> _‘Captain Kang Daniel is the best! I’m sure he can protect our prince well.’_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _‘Omo, I think I might ship them starting today~’_
> 
> _‘NielHoon, fighting!’_
> 
>   
>    
> 

_“_ NielHoon?” Soonyoung read while gritting his teeth. 

“Your Highness?” Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung warily. “Calm down, please.” 

“I am _calm_ ,” Soonyoung said as he smiled. A smile while gritting his teeth is still counted as a smile, right? 

“Yes, not when your hands are curled into fists.” 

Soonyoung quickly exited the livestream, trying to erase the image of another guy putting an arm over his husband’s shoulder. “Okay, I think I’ll just go back to spamming Juju. I hate technology. I hate livestreams, I won’t watch one ever again.” 

Wonwoo heaved a sigh. Jealous Kwon Soonyoung is jealous. He was about to leave the prince for a while when a notification ding-ed. He took his phone from his pocket and his eyes went wide as he turned his body and looked at the Prince incredulously, his face a bit pale.

“Your Highness! I think you spammed the wrong chatbox!” 

Soonyoung accidentally sent his ‘ _jagiya_ ’ messages to his group chat with the press. 

That’s it. Prince Soonyoung declared technology as his #1 enemy again. 

👑👑👑

**[Not a wrong send: Crown Prince calls his people ‘Jagiya’, Palace says]**

“Kwon Soonyoung, explain,” Jihoon demanded the moment the other answered his call. He noticed Soonyoung lying face first on his bed. “Ya! Are you drunk?” 

Soonyoung raised his hand and motioned his fingers, “A little. Won needs a friend, Juju.” 

“You almost slipped, I can’t believe you. Why did you do that? What if we messed up? What about you and Chan’s efforts so far? Are you out of your mind?” Jihoon scolded, a bit frustrated and afraid that their efforts until now might all go to waste if their relationship is revealed publicly. 

“What’s so bad about revealing it? You are my husband. This is...unfair.” Soonyoung answered, still not looking at Jihoon. 

“Are you really asking me what’s bad? Look, Soonyoung, I’m risking everything just by dialling your number with my phone. Can’t you at least think of that?” Jihoon is clearly pissed off at the fact that everything might go to waste the moment they reveal their secret marriage to the public. 

“Yes, I’m the idiot. I’m the one who doesn’t think. I’m a complete fool. You can just ignore me.” Soonyoung might be a bit drunk but he’s perfectly aware of what he’s saying. He knew he’s the one at fault and that what he did is wrong but he really can’t help being...jealous. 

Not being able to hold Jihoon in his arms for days, weeks...it’s really hard for him. So, the image of Jihoon being held by another just...took a toll on him. He knows it’s childish but what he’s feeling is valid, right? Relationships can have heavy rainfalls too. It’s not always sunny. 

“Okay, do you really want me to end the call now?” Jihoon asked and the other didn’t answer. Soonyoung’s heart feels heavy. Aside from that, he felt embarrassed with his actions so he chose to stay silent. “Okay, I’m disconnecting now.” 

Soonyoung still didn’t lift his head. He thought Jihoon already ended the video call but when he raised his head a little, Jihoon is still there, staring at him through the screen, the only thing that’s connecting them at that moment. 

“I thought you’re...leaving.” Soonyoung bit his lower lip, feeling guilt fill his heart. 

“Not when we’re like this,” Jihoon said, looking at Soonyoung whose drunk and sad through the screen. It’s killing him. Not being able to hold the person you love at times like these, it’s killing him. He took a deep breath and said, “Look, Yuyu. I know we’re in a difficult situation now. I miss you too, okay? I wanted to shout to the whole universe I have a cute and hot prince for a husband too but when I think about how you’re working hard to make our kingdoms meet, I hold myself back because I trust you so much l don’t want to put all your efforts to waste.” 

He explained as he watched Soonyoung wiping his own tears. “See how frustrated I am, I can’t even wipe your tears. I can’t even pat you in the head to tell you how much you’ve worked hard. I can’t give you your daily recharges.” Jihoon took a deep breath, stopping himself from tearing up too. It’s the first time they argued about something ever since they got married. “But you know what, even after everything, I realized just how much I really love you, Soonyoung. I just...” Jihoon sighed. “I can’t wait until Seokmin find another glitch to this situation so I could kiss you all day until you grow tired of my lips...to which I doubt you would.” 

Soonyoung felt so guilty after what Jihoon said. “I’m sorry, Juju. I...just — I just...want to hold you like Captain Kang held you. I know love isn’t all about touches but... I just envied other people for being able to see you face to face. I want to hold you too. I want to kiss you, hug you, be your koala all day...”

“Captain Kang?” Jihoon snorted. “Don’t tell me you—”

Soonyoung smacked his own head. “Yes, and I’m really really sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have acted this way.” 

“Daniel has a son,” Jihoon told his husband to which made the latter gasp, unbelieving of what he just heard. “He really takes care of me well because he told me I remind him of his three-year-old son.” 

Soonyoung smacked his head once more when he realized he has to call the whole nation _‘jagiya’_ from now on. “Idiot! Now, I have to call the whole kingdom, jagiya. Juju, what should I do?”

“Aigoo, you are an idiot, Yuyu.” Jihoon chuckled. “But what should we do? It’s really impossible for me to ignore you. I love you so much, I want to take care of you forever.” 

Soonyoung cried on his pillow like a little child. “I love you too, Juju. I’m sorry... I — I love you so much.” 

👑👑👑

“Your Highness, you got a package.” 

The moment Wonwoo told Soonyoung that he got a package, he immediately went to his room to open it privately. The captain of his Royal Guards told him it’s from his _fan_ , so he got more excited about it. He gasped in shock when he found a huge box, length almost the same as his height, sitting there on his bed. He examined it and found out that it’s not something heavy. It’s actually light. “What could this be?” 

Soonyoung carefully tore open the packaging and he gasped even louder when he finally saw what’s inside. It’s a huge pillow. 

And on it, there’s a face printed that made him laugh so hard when it finally dawned on him. 

“A fan, huh.” 

Soonyoung immediately took his phone and dialled his husband’s number. When the other picked up, he was surprised when he saw Jihoon holding a similar pillow. 

“Ya! Juju, since when did you become my fan?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. “Okay, this is not my idea. This is actually Chan’s —”

Soonyoung heard someone speak not far away from Jihoon. “Don’t believe him, hyung! It’s his idea to have it shipped to you.” Then, the sound of the door slamming shut followed. Chan probably left Jihoon’s room to give them privacy. 

Soonyoung smiled teasingly at his husband. He took his pillow with Jihoon’s face on it and hugged it tightly in front of his camera. “I didn’t know you can be a cheeseball, Yuyu.” 

Jihoon took his pillow that has Soonyoung’s face in it. Jihoon laughed mischievously and he acted like he’s punching Soonyoung’s face on the pillow. The other is acting like he’s receiving all the hits Jihoon is giving the pillow. “No, I’m not a cheeseball.” 

Soonyoung pretended like he got slapped too. “Aww, bad Juju!” 

“This is my making-up present,” Soonyoung remembered their fight a few nights ago. “I’m sending you that fake Juju for you to cuddle while the real Juju is far away,” Jihoon told his husband who wasted no time and hugged his Jihoon pillow tightly. “Give it...lots of recharge hugs, hmm?” 

“Of course, I will!” Then, Soonyoung pouted and gave the pillow smooches too. 

“Wow, I didn’t know a day would come when I'd actually be jealous of a pillow,” Jihoon murmured from the other line but Soonyoung is too busy giving his Jihoon pillow attention that he didn’t hear. “Enjoy much, Prince Soonyoung? Looks like you didn’t need the real one.” 

Soonyoung brought his eyes back to his husband’s face and he laughed when he saw the other pouting. “Oh no, are you jealous of a pillow, Prince Jihoon?” Jihoon pouted even more. “The real one is still the best tho. I wonder if Chan can put you inside a box and have you shipped here too.” 

Jihoon shook his head. “You and your stupid ideas, Kwon Soonyoung. Just give that daily recharges for now.” 

Soonyoung sighed. It’s not like he can do anything about it for now. “How about you? Will you give that fake Yuyu lots of recharge hugs too?” 

Jihoon chuckled then his face turned serious. “Nope. You won’t ever see me hugging this pillow.” 

The next morning, Soonyoung woke up receiving a message from Chan. It’s a photo of a sleeping Jihoon in his Black Panther pajamas, cuddling his fake Yuyu pillow, just like how he’d cuddle the real one. 

“Cute Juju~” 

👑👑👑

It’s finally the night before Soonyoung’s coronation day. A night before his birthday too. Everyone was busy all day decorating the place where the coronation will be held. Soonyoung is looking at his mother and father’s portrait on the wall of the main Palace hall. D-day, he’s finally inheriting the throne. 

It’s the day he’s been preparing for how many years already. The road isn’t an easy one to take with. There are bumps and rocks along the way but looking back, Soonyoung’s heart feels like it’s gonna explode from too much enthusiasm. 

_The day has finally come._

“Mom, Dad. It’s Soonyoung. Just like the other days I came here, I want to ask for your guidance. You’re watching from heaven, right?” Soonyoung talked to his parents as he touched the star pendant on his neck. “You might be hanging out with Jihoon’s parents there. Can you tell them to wait for a little more? I promise I’ll continue what you both have left off. I’ll reconnect our kingdoms so I can take care of their son forever.” 

He felt a presence behind him and when he turned around, it’s Queen Mother, who looks at him with eyes full of pride. The old lady hugged the prince tight. “I’m so proud of you, Nyong. I’m sure they are too.” 

“Do you think so, Grandmama?” Soonyoung felt warmth as he hugged his grandma tighter. Their hearts might be a bit distant from each other for the past years but Soonyoung realized Grandmama did what she did so he could learn how to stand at his own feet. He might not understand before why Queen Mother keeps him inside the safety of the palace but now he knew it’s to protect the only family left of her. 

The old queen lost her husband then her daughter-in-law next. Then after a few years, her own son. She didn’t want to lose Soonyoung too that’s why she did all she can to protect Soonyoung. 

“Despite my shortcomings, this tiger cub is finally a full-grown tiger now. I don’t even know how to express my heart well.” The old lady said, tears welling up from her eyes. 

Soonyoung shook his head. “No, Grandmama. Don’t say that. If anything, you and Jeonghan hyung is the only family left to me. Thank you for raising me into the tiger I am today.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“A little bit. But more than that, I’m actually excited.” Soonyoung said truthfully. “You’ll be able to rest starting tomorrow, Grandmama. Thank you for leading our kingdom until today.” 

“I have to pave the way so my grandson would walk only on a flowery road.” They pulled away and Queen Mother cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I’m sure you’ll do well not just tomorrow. But for the days to come that you are this nation’s king.” 

Soonyoung felt his heart warm. Having people put their trust in you is certainly one of the best feelings in the world. Trust took years to build and he’ll make sure to not break that no matter what happens. 

The king-to-be remembered Jihoon who wouldn’t be able to witness one of the most important turning points in his life. Soonyoung touched the star pendant on his chest. 

Queen Mother didn’t fail to notice what he did. A smile mysteriously tugged on her lips. “Right, someone sent you an early birthday gift, my dear grandson.” 

Soonyoung quirked an eyebrow when he was snapped back to reality. “Really? Tell them to bring them tom—”

“Hmm, I already sent it to your Mom’s chamber, actually.” The old queen murmured something that Soonyoung failed to catch. Something about someone being cramped or what. 

Soonyoung immediately ran to his Mother’s chamber, confused. Queen Mother even told him that she hopes he could sleep well with the gift. He suddenly remembered the day Jihoon and he switched bags. That’s the exact thing he said to the council, thinking that the content of his bag is the aroma candles he bought from his trip. Then when he opened it, it revealed those glow-in-the-dark condoms. 

He took a deep breath in front of the door. “I don’t think, Grandmama would give me Glowing Pleasures.” Soonyoung quickly dismissed the thought. 

The moment Soonyoung stepped inside the room, he was shocked to find a huge box in the middle of the room. He examined it, scratching his head, remembering the last package Jihoon sent him. “Did someone bought me a massage chair for my birthday? Ey, I don’t think someone bought me a year worth of Glowing Pleasures supply.” 

Soonyoung was startled when he removed the lid of the box and it revealed...someone. 

“Ju...” Soonyoung rubbed his eyes, heart pounding inside his chest, still unbelieving. “Juju?!” 

Jihoon came out of the cramped box, with a huge smile is on his face. 

“Surprise~” 

Soonyoung just stood there, frozen. He’s just staring at Jihoon, his face unreadable. The room is quiet for a moment, only the sound of their hearts could be heard. 

“We found...a glitch. Are you not—”

However, before Jihoon could even finish what he’s saying, Soonyoung gently tugged him on his waist so their lips could meet. Soonyoung completely wrecked the box as he helped Jihoon get out of there, their lips never breaking apart. The kiss is messy and sloppy. They’re moving around, bumping their bodies off to the couch, to the coffee table. But the two didn’t seem to care. 

“Oops, I’m sorry, Jiji.” Jihoon giggled as they accidentally hit the hamster’s cage. When he came to think of it, that’s the first time he meets Soonyoung’s pet who’s unconsciously named after him but that seems like the least of his care at the moment for as soon as he finished his sentence, Soonyoung pulled him again to reconnect their lips. 

Jihoon felt his back against the wall. They pulled away for a moment, catching their breaths and staring at each other’s eyes. 

“Miss me that much, Yuyu?” Jihoon asked while watching the stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes dance. 

“You don’t know how dangerous it is for you to be asking me that.” 

Soonyoung looked to his side and when Jihoon followed his gaze, he saw the late Queen’s photo hanging there. 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Soonyoung said. “I think you’ll have to close your eyes and cover your ears. I want to make Juju sing all night.” 

Jihoon gasped when he felt Soonyoung lifting him up, hooking his legs on the latter’s waist so he won’t fall off, Soonyoung bumped their foreheads, noses barely touching, panting heavily. 

“Happy birthday, jagiya~ I came here for your birthday recharge.” 

They softly giggled while smiling against their lips, happy tears streaming down their faces as they let their lips connect again. 

The next thing they both knew, they’re both inside the bedroom, kissing each other like there’s no tomorrow until they’re panting hard, gasping for air. 

“Yuyu, Yuyu...slow down.” Jihoon chuckled as they pulled away, their foreheads touching, Soonyoung’s whole body curved into Jihoon’s as the latter hit the back of his thighs on the bed. They tenderly gazed at each other, feeling like everything is too good to be true. 

Love isn’t all about touches but feeling the warmth and the kisses and the hugs he’s been deprived of for days, Soonyoung and Jihoon kiss like there’s no tomorrow. Like they’ll be apart again if they pull away...

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” Soonyoung said as he leaned and chase Jihoon’s lips again but the latter just pinched his cheeks. 

“Idiot. You have a coronation tomorrow.” 

“You are the _best_ birthday gift ever.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer as they kissed again, passionately, full of longing and love, making up for all the days they are not together. 

“It’s just temporary sneaking out...” Jihoon said, gently tracing the star pendant on Soonyoung’s bare chest. “But we’re going to see each other more often now. Chan appointed me as the ambassador to talk to your kingdom.” 

Soonyoung giggled thinking about Chan appointing his brother with a teasing grin plastered on his lips. “I knew we could trust him. Oh! And I remember you telling me Chan putting you inside the box is a stupid idea.” 

Jihoon just shrugged. “Stupid but if it will make us together, then why not?”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer to him until the only thing that he could hear are their heartbeats against each other again. “I miss you, Juju.” 

“I miss you too...more than you could imagine.” 

Soonyoung adjusted his body so he could completely spoon Jihoon between his arms, their warmth enough to fill the gaps inside their hearts. 

Jihoon adjusted his body so he could stare up at Soonyoung. The latter leaned his face closer and gave Jihoon’s face butterfly kisses before it finally landed on the latter’s lips. Different from their kisses earlier, this time, it’s slow... and passionate, full of love. 

“Feeling recharged now, Yuyu?” Jihoon giggled after Soonyoung peppered him with feather-like kisses all over his face. 

Soonyoung hummed, feeling at peace for the first time in months ever since they got separated again. “I want this to be the only thing I’d do forever, can’t I do that, Juju?” He took Jihoon’s hand and played with the rubber band wrapped on the other’s ring finger. 

Jihoon looked at him, confused when he suddenly stood up, groaning from the sudden absence of warmth. “What are you doing?” 

Soonyoung gasped when he finally found what he’s looking for. He immediately went back to Jihoon’s side, took the latter’s hand, and from his back, he took a velvet box as it revealed a silver band to which made Jihoon’s eyes widen. 

“Yong...” 

“This is supposed to be given to you the day you —” Soonyoung bit his lip, not really wanting to remember the day Jihoon left. “Anyway, this was supposed to be our proposal ring but things happen and so, our marriage came first but still, I want to give this to you.” Soonyoung carefully slipped the ring on Jihoon’s finger. He rubbed the other’s hand before taking it to his cheek then finally kissing it. “These beautiful fingers deserve beautiful rings, Juju.” 

Jihoon felt like his heart grew butterflies inside it, a feeling Soonyoung managed to make him feel from that night on the rooftop of the midnight theater... 

“It’s not ... It’s not my birthday, it’s yours. Why do I feel like I’m the one who got something instead?” Jihoon said as he watched Soonyoung kissing each of his fingers in the most gentle way. 

“I told you, you are the best birthday gift, Juju. Whoever made you came here wrapped inside that box is a genius.” Soonyoung chuckled. “You are life’s greatest gift to me, Jihoon.” 

The other smiled. Being called life’s greatest gift to someone who makes his heart go several backflips. It’s like accomplishing one of your life’s purpose. Being someone’s miracle... Being someone’s gift... Being someone’s everything... Jihoon cleared his throat then said, “Do you want your song reward now, Your Majesty?” He tapped his lap and made Soonyoung lay down on his lap. 

The other quickly followed. He quickly lay down on Jihoon’s lap then held his husband’s hand. “You won’t disappear tomorrow, right?” 

“You’ll see me every morning until you grow tired of my face, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired seeing the most beautiful person in the universe.” 

Kwon Soonyoung surely knows how to make someone’s heart flutter, Jihoon thought. The royal husband gently carded Soonyoung’s hair then started humming a [song](https://twitter.com/forhoshee/status/1330530842406490113?s=20). 

_“Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Congratulations on your birthday_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_You are my happiness, thank you for being born_

_Your happy smile makes my day_

_Even though at times it gets hard and tiring_

_I will always be by your side throughout your day_

_I love you...”_

Jihoon bent his head down and kissed Soonyoung on his forehead. “Happy birthday, my love. Let’s see each other for a very, very long time.” 

Soonyoung shut his eyes tight as he let Jihoon smother him with kisses. 

“You looked thinner now. Are they still depriving you of colas and extra rice?” Soonyoung asked as he kissed the crown of Jihoon’s head. 

“Nope, Chan told them to let us eat what we want to eat so...” He giggled. Soonyoung loves the sound of Jihoon’s giggles, the sound of his breathing, everything. 

“So what now?” 

Jihoon pulled away to look at Soonyoung’s face, a playful smirk tugging on his lips. “More than a bowl of extra rice, I think an extra Soonyoung sounds better right now.” 

Soonyoung didn’t need to be told twice as he scrunched his face and formed his hand into a claw. “Are you testing the tiger right now?” 

“Hmm, maybe yes? — Okay, that was a joke, you have to sleep, Your Majesty, you have a —” Jihoon squealed when Soonyoung suddenly pulled him again. 

Soonyoung pulled the blanket over their heads and just like what he told his mom, he made Jihoon sing all night, a melody he’d want to hear for the rest of his life. 

Coronation who? 

“Looks like he slept too well.” Queen Mother said while Wonwoo just shook his head to the side, after reporting to the old Queen the mess he saw on the late Queen’s chamber plus the locked door of the bedroom. 

The moment the two woke up, they’re both freaking out. Good thing Jihoon managed to set an alarm on Soonyoung’s phone despite the chaos last night. 

“How are we going to hide you? Wait — The royal stylists are on their way. — Won!” 

Wonwoo looked at Jihoon, shaking his head at the panicking couple. He then calmly told Soonyoung, “I’m thinking if we need another royal guard to assist our King-to-be.” 

👑👑👑

Soonyoung roamed his eyes around the crowd. Almost everyone in the kingdom, of all ages, are there. On the right side, he spotted Junhui with the kids. The little ones are dressed in dresses and suits he handpicked for them. When they saw him looking at them, they all formed their hands into claws and mouthed, “Horanghae~” He chuckled then answered them with the tiger paws gesture too.

There are Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungcheol cheering for him too. Jeonghan is fixing Cheol’s tie. When he spotted the younger prince looking their way, he gave him a smile. 

Jisoo, however, is nervously sitting on his seat, probably memorizing his Prime Minister speech for later. Maybe, he sensed Soonyoung’s stares at him so when their eyes met, Jisoo gave the king-to-be a smile too and mouthed, “Don’t be nervous.” to which Soonyoung answered with “You look more nervous than I.” 

Basically, everyone who’s part of his journey is there. 

He brought his eyes back to the crowd and saw little children holding their kingdom’s flag, waving them excitedly. Most of the special seats were taken by the kids whom he gave home to. The kids whom he built the orphanages for. 

Soonyoung felt his heart overflowing with joy and nervousness. For after that day, the future of those children would be in his hands. He put a hand on his chest to calm himself down. There’s no need to be nervous. He’s born to do this. He’s born to take over the throne and to bear the weight of the crown. All his life he’s been preparing for this moment, there’s no need to worry, he reassured himself.

“They said, one wishing to be a king must be able to bear the weight of the crown. I, Kwon Soonyoung, dare say I am not afraid to bear the weight of our nation’s crown. For every step that I will take, I will be holding each and everyone’s hands.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes wandered and his eyes caught his universe standing awkwardly beside Wonwoo, disguising himself as a Royal Guard. His source of strength, one of the many reasons he’s the person he is at that very moment. 

The boy with a cold heart who just wants to go out of what he considered his prison is now a man, standing proudly in front of his people, promises and oaths of better tomorrow in his heart, as he fulfills his destiny — and that is being this nation’s King. 

“All this reason and the path is beautiful...because I have you.” He said as he met eyes with Jihoon. The latter mouthed, “I’m proud of you, love.” to him. Just like what Queen Mother told him, royals like him are stars that are there to guide the people, to give light to everyone. But stars...they need their home too. 

_And for Soonyoung’s case, he found it...in Jihoon._

He almost swooned at the way Jihoon’s hair is styled up, looking hot as ever. He’s wearing Royal Guard suits and black sunglasses to hide his eyes. Soonyoung’s heart became a whole lot at peace just seeing the man who made him realize a lot of things for the past months. 

The guy who taught him that it doesn’t matter how big or small the deed is, what’s important is you give a piece of your heart in everything that you do. 

The guy who taught him that not all superheroes wear capes, most of the time, they are citizens wearing coffee shop aprons. 

The guy who taught him that not all fairytales need a magic potion for two people to be in love. Sometimes, all it takes is a warm cup of coffee on the rooftop or a stupid fake dating contract. 

The guy who taught him that for every lie told, there’s always a hidden truth to prevail...and change everything. 

_His universe...his home...his favorite truth..._

Soonyoung returned his eyes to the crowd. With utmost sincerity, he said, “It’s because I have all of you, I know this journey being your King will be worthwhile.” 

The ceremony started. The Queen Mother entered, his father’s crown on her hands, her and Soonyoung’s eyes glassy as the late King’s crown came to view. Soonyoung couldn’t help but be emotional seeing it. It’s been years, and finally, it saw the light of day again to meet its new owner. 

The Queen Mother walked towards the platform and stood in front of Soonyoung. The latter kneel down and bowed his head as the old queen carefully put the crown over his head. 

It’s amazing how Soonyoung’s head felt a weight on his head yet his heart felt a whole lot lighter. It’s like being...home. It’s like fulfilling one of his life purposes. It’s like...fulfilling what he’s destined-to-be. It’s like being where...he’s supposed to be. 

The crowd started cheering calling out their new King’s name as Soonyoung stood up to take his first wave as their nation’s King. 

“All hail King Soonyoung! God save the King!” 

Beside Wonwoo, Jihoon is sniffing like a proud mom. The captain of the royal guards looked at him, worried. “Your Highness, are you okay?” 

“Won, that’s my husband right there. When did he become so cool? I love him so much.” 

Wonwoo’s lips curved into a smile. “Yes, I know. The cub turned into a full-grown tiger, I’m proud.” 

“All hail King Soonyoung! God save the King!” 

“I just hope he doesn’t do that in front of—”

Jihoon was cut off when everyone fell silent because Soonyoung signaled them to stop. A few moments after, Wonwoo and Jihoon facepalmed as they heard the King’s favorite tiger word. 

“Horanghae~” 

👑👑👑

After the coronation of both Kings, the negotiation started with Jihoon as the Northern Lion’s ambassador. Thanks to his continuous therapy, his aquaphobia is getting better. Traveling by sea is getting much easier for him too. 

“It’s nice meeting you, Prince Jihoon. Welcome to our kingdom.” Jisoo shook Jihoon’s hand who just smiled at him. 

“Pleasant to meet you too, Prime Minister Hong.” 

It’s amazing how one’s fate can change in just a snap of a finger. Just few months ago, who would believe these two have a boss-employee relationship. Just months ago, they’re sitting inside a cafe while the boss-now-Prime-Minister Hong gives advice to his employee-now-Prince (and secret King consort) Lee Jihoon on how to tame a sulky-tiger-now-King Kwon Soonyoung. 

“The King is already waiting for you,” Jisoo said. They were about to proceed when Jihoon stopped the other to whisper something. 

“Minmin told me he enjoyed the wine you sent him, by the way.” Jihoon enjoyed the way Jisoo cleared his throat awkwardly with the mention of his cousin. 

The two are secretly dating too just like Jihoon and Soonyoung. They, more than anyone, knew the hardships of long distance relationships so, they’re helping the secret royal couple. Well, they’ve been exchanging love letters too through wines they send each other every month. Jihoon and Chan snorted when they first knew about that. 

Jihoon didn’t know Jisoo is a hopeless romantic like that, even sending secret love letters like those forbidden lovers in ancient romance movies. 

Jisoo composed himself, straightening his shoulders as he smiled gently at Jihoon. “Tell him, I’ll be sending him more.” 

Jihoon smirked then they continued walking towards the main assembly hall. There, he found Soonyoung who’s trying to hide his smile as soon as Jihoon entered. The palace maids and the guards gasped when they saw the Royal Boyfriend standing before them after a month of disappearance. 

“Good day, King Soonyoung. I believe we have a business to attend today.” Jihoon said. 

Soonyoung didn’t know how his husband masks his excitement with that subtle smile on his face while he couldn’t even sit still the moment he saw Jihoon. 

The king couldn’t stop his bunched up cheeks from being noticeable. He cleared his throat, trying so hard not to be so obvious. 

“Oh, yes, I believe so too.” 

Negotiation day equals secret date day so Soonyoung and Jihoon are both giddy and excited every time. 

They would go extremely excited, even almost cutting a meeting in half that one time because both of them can’t wait to have their secret date. But yeah, both of them are professional when it comes to business so they try to keep it low in royal meetings. 

“How about marriage between two kingdoms? Are we going to allow it?” Jihoon and Soonyoung almost choked on their own coffees when one of the ministers opened up about it. 

It’s a meeting about some things that they need to agree upon the unification of two kingdoms. They both didn’t see the talk about marriages coming while Jisoo just watched them in amusement. 

“We’ll allow it!” 

The whole room looked at the two royals, confused, having answered at the same time with the same look of horror on their faces. 

Soonyoung cleared his throat as he tried to divert the attention away from them. “I mean, it should not even be a law. We can love who we want to love, right Prime Minister Hong?” 

The poor minister was sipping on his tea when his name was called. He laughed awkwardly as all eyes were on him now because of the king. He mentally noted to strangle Soonyoung later because of that. “Uhh, yes. Of course. Why would even two kingdoms interfere with that?” Jisoo smiled at Soonyoung and Jihoon who smiled back at him as all three of them laughed together. 

Soon after, the whole room laughed with them. Well, if your king is laughing, isn’t it basic manners to laugh with him? 

“Okay, that’s settled then. Marriages from citizens of two kingdoms are allowed.” 

And Soonyoung and Jihoon sighed in relief. 

Meetings are boring. But it doesn’t seem so boring when your secret husband is in front of you, explaining handsomely his points then loosening his tie in such a hot manner that makes you swoon. 

“Right, Your Majesty?” 

Soonyoung was snapped back to reality. “Yes...Yes, of course.” 

But yeah, they have to keep it low. Calm down their hearts. It would soon be over. They would be contented with stolen glances, lingering gazes, or fingers brushing past each other when they show a document to the other. 

“King Soonyoung, you haven’t changed. You’re still as considerate as ever. Thank you for having us here. I would gladly relay this to our council.” Jihoon stood up, then offered the other a handshake to which the other gladly accepted. 

“Well, you haven’t changed too. And I’m more than glad, I have you here.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand, gently squeezing it as they stare into each other’s eyes. 

It was just until Prime Minister Hong cleared his throat when they tore their gazes away from each other. 

“How about you join us for lunch, Prince Jihoon?” Prime Minister Hong offered and the other kingdom’s representative gladly nodded. 

As soon as the meeting ends, it would be a different story. The meeting with the other kingdom is already over. They invited the other party who traveled far to eat with them. 

Jihoon claimed the spot next to the King. The others didn’t even suspect, even praising their prince for taking the friendly initiative to be close to the other monarch. 

Well, they wouldn’t know about the hands intertwined under the table. Or the way Soonyoung was trying his hardest not to react when he felt Jihoon’s foot playing with his leg going up and down in a teasing manner, as he torturously bite his lip preventing something sinful to come out of his lips. 

“Your Majesty, are you alright? You look red. Are you sick?” One of Soonyoung’s ministers asked, looking at their king who’s blushing from the tip of his ears to his cheeks. 

Soonyoung breathed heavily as he tried to calm down while Jihoon is just smiling at him, enjoying his effects on the other royal. “I’m...alright.” 

“Oh, are you sick, King Soonyoung? How about you rest for a while?” Jihoon teased his husband as he rubbed his hand on the other’s leg. 

The ministers nodded in agreement to Prince Jihoon’s suggestion. Then Soonyoung looked at Jihoon who just shook his head knowing full well what that look means. 

The ever hardworking Prime Minister asked everyone to accompany him on a little tour around their kingdom to which everyone excitedly agreed. 

“I’ll stay.” Prince Jihoon said. “I’m actually still a bit dizzy from our sea trip.” 

The moment they were sure everyone left already, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon to the empty conference room. They’re both giggling, trying to escape their palace guards and maids. 

Soonyoung is already wrapping his hands around the other’s waist to kiss him when Jihoon stopped him. “Ya! Are you sure no one would come here?” 

The other just laughed as he continues to chase Jihoon’s lips. “You saw how I sent all the ministers away. They won’t be back until later.” 

As soon as Jihoon heard that, he pulled Soonyoung by the neck to connect their lips. 

Jihoon is the type to giggle between kisses, Soonyoung already took note of that. “I didn’t know secret relationships are more fun than fake dating.” He gasped when Soonyoung’s kisses started going down from Jihoon’s lips to his jaw then to his neck. “Ya, Your Majesty! Someone might see—”

“I told you I shoo them all away—” Soonyoung reassured, continuing what he’s doing, nibbling on that particular part of Jihoon’s neck. 

Not until they both heard some voices outside the room. 

“Hey, why is the conference room locked? Call security.” 

“Fuck.” Jihoon cursed, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at Soonyoung who’s mirroring his exact expression. 

“Remind me to cut Jisoo hyung’s pay for a month,” Soonyoung murmured as he pulled Jihoon to the small room behind the podium meant to store some old boxes of sorts.

The space is cramped, their bodies pressed against each other but that’s the least of their concern as people started filling the conference room. It’s better to hide than to let people see them with their swollen lips and disheveled hair. 

  
  


“Hmm, I thought it would take them longer.” 

“Sssh, they might hear, Juju—”

“Then make me shut up, I guess?” Jihoon teased the other by pulling him by the necktie and there, they kissed each other again like the whole council is not outside. They heard complaints saying how the tour is suddenly cut because it suddenly started raining. 

Everything is fine until Jihoon accidentally moaned. Thank god, Soonyoung immediately covered his mouth but it kinda reminded him of something when he felt a sudden twitch inside his pants. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I can’t help it—”

“Juju...” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon’s eyes, his face serious. 

“Why? What is it?” 

“The day we exchanged our bags, did you perhaps...” Soonyoung bit his lip, heat creeping up his ears as he remembered that sinful sound that made him lose his shit that particular day. “...perhaps?” 

“Perhaps what?” Jihoon asked, puzzled. 

Soonyoung opened his mouth only to close it again. But in the end, he still said it. “Did you perhaps went to the restroom after and... _did something_?” 

From the way Jihoon gasped, his eyes widening as wide as saucers, Soonyoung already knew the answer. The one moaning on the cubicle next to him that day is.. _.Jihoon_. 

“Oh god, this is embarrassing.” Jihoon covered his face. “Junhui paid me triple for that, is it...bad?” 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer, stopping when his lips are barely grazing the other’s lips. “Oh, you don’t know the power that sound hold against me that day. Now...” He pecked Jihoon’s lips. “I want to keep that sound for myself only.” 

👑👑👑

Sometimes, Jisoo manages to distract both of the kingdom’s councils just so the couple could have their alone time in the Queen’s chamber in the middle of the woods. Both Jihoon and Soonyoung told the older they owe him their lives and that they’ll both sponsor his own wedding in the future which made the young Prime Minister blush so hard. 

They’ll just spend the whole day doing things normal couples would do. Watching movies, judging the way the ending sucks or the way the movie lines are so sappy they’ll both cringe.And then, Soonyoung will tease Jihoon and he’ll imitate the way the actor tells those crappy lines. 

That one time they watched this movie, _The Notebook_ , and then, there’s this scene where the two leads are on the beach and the female lead said that she’s a bird. Then the male lead answered with “If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.” while kissing each other passionately. 

“I mean…” Jihoon complained. “He totally killed the mood with that line. He could have said, ‘ _If you’re a bird, then I’m your nest_.’, what’s with that crappy line?” 

Soonyoung didn’t respond to that. When Jihoon looked beside him, the other was already taking his arms off of Jihoon’s waist. The king stood up, smiled sheepishly in a way Jihoon knows would lead to no good. 

“Oh no, not again, Yuyu…” 

And just like what Jihoon predicted, Soonyoung formed his fingers into claws (copying the way Allie imitated a bird) then said, “Say I’m a tiger.” 

“No, you’re a human.” 

“Say I’m a tiger!” 

“Stop. You can’t make me!” 

Soonyoung scrunched his nose then went towards Jihoon, his hands still formed into claws. “Say I’m a tiger!” Then, he acted like he’ll devour Jihoon but ended up tickling and peppering the latter with kisses that turned into a heated makeout session. 

When they pulled apart, Jihoon whispered into Soonyoung’s ears. “If you’re a tiger, then I’m a…zookeeper.” 

Soonyoung laughed at what Jihoon said. “I think that’s crappier, Juju.” 

And then they’ll continue their makeout session, completely forgetting the movie they’re supposed to watch. 

Sometimes, it will be Jihoon and Soonyoung in the bathroom, with Jihoon sitting on the sink while they’re both applying shaving cream on each other then they’ll help shave each other’s stubbles. 

“Chan called me this morning, sulking, telling me you’re calling him Gillette.” 

Jihoon snorted. “Let him be. We all have those sibling days where we just wanted to tease them all day.” 

“But why are you teasing him after a razor brand?” Soonyoung almost cut Jihoon with the shaver when the other suddenly laughed so hard. “Ya! Juju! Be careful. I almost cut you.” 

Jihoon is still laughing so hard, half of his face still full of shaving cream. “It’s because he went home last night, drunk from a meeting with some of our subordinates, then when I scolded him, he suddenly went to the bathroom and started using the shaver out of the blue.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t help laughing at Jihoon’s story too. “I wish I had a brother to tease too. The closest I have for a brother is Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung and they’re all older than me so I’m always the receiver of teasings.” 

“How about Won?” 

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. “Same age brothers tease each other differently than brothers with age differences. Also, Won would just accept all my teasings without even fighting back so…” 

“Our kid should have a lot of brothers and sisters, hmm?” Jihoon suddenly said that made Soonyoung blush. “I mean, you grew up just fine being an only child but… you know, the more, the merrier —” And before he could even finish his sentence, Soonyoung already gave him a peck on his lips. 

“Of course, I told you I’ll raise them into fierce tiger cubs, right? And every day, we’ll tell you _horanghae_ and —” 

“Okay, Yuyu… Let’s get your stubbles shaved now.” 

Oftentimes, it’s just them cuddling on the bed, talking about anything… and whispering sweet nothings to each other’s ears, feeling each other’s warmth. 

Enjoying these stolen times where they end up being each other’s last thing they saw before they close their eyes and each other’s first thing they laid their eyes on the moment they woke up. 

There’s this one time Soonyoung woke up with no one by his side. He almost freaked out, still not over with _that_ one time he woke up naked on his bed too with Jihoon gone. However, his worries are put to rest when he saw his husband doing jumping jacks and stretchings not far away from him. 

“Juju, what are you doing?” 

Jihoon continued doing his workouts. “I have to stay fit, Yuyu. There’s a friendly royal competition again later. I won’t let Daniel win against me. That would be humiliating.”

“Just say you don’t want him to compare you to his son again.” Soonyoung teased and he received a glare from Jihoon. He laid on his side then watched Jihoon some more before he talked again. “You know what, I think you’re doing it wrongly, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon stared at his husband with a raised brow. “What do you mean? I still have 40 jumping jacks to do.” 

Soonyoung smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He patted the empty space next to him then said, “I think you can do it better here on the bed, honey.” 

Jihoon stopped what he’s doing and then shook his head at his husband’s mischief. “Your Majesty, you little fucker.”

“Oh, yes, I’m your little fucker and I love you too.” 

If Jihoon asked to sit out on the competition because of _some_ sore muscles, the whole kingdom doesn’t need to know why. 

Jihoon woke up with the sound of his phone ringing nonstop. The sun is already nowhere to be seen and the stars are already out. Thus, that only means one thing — he has to go home to his kingdom. He carefully peeled himself from Soonyoung. The latter groaned when he felt the sudden lack of warmth beside him. Jihoon stood up and went to the kitchen to at least prepare a meal for his husband before he leaves again. 

Not long after, Jihoon felt strong limbs wrapping his waist, a chin by his shoulder. Soonyoung started peppering him with kisses on his neck. When he turned his body to face him, Soonyoung was already sulky. 

“Don’t give me that face. It makes it harder for me to leave you.” 

Soonyoung bent down to bury his face on the crook of his husband’s neck. “Then...don’t leave.” 

“You know I can’t.” Jihoon rubbed soothing circles on Soonyoung’s back. “What do you usually do while I’m gone?” 

Soonyoung moved his head so he could stare at Jihoon’s eyes.

“Wait for you to come back.” 

👑👑👑

On one of their secret dates, Soonyoung and Jihoon met at the beautiful island of Yeoseodo. Well, that wasn’t planned. But after the paparazzi almost caught them while attending Junhui’s _pabo_ latte launch, they wanted to lie low. Thus, they decided to meet in the middle. And that is...at Yeoseodo. 

The island is small and there are only about less than a hundred houses there; most of them old fishermen. So, the two didn’t find the need to wear heavy disguise. 

“How much is this, Ahjussi?” Soonyoung asked as he pointed at the marinated crabs. 

“Oh! You look like someone!” The old man exclaimed and the two gulped nervously. “I think I saw you on TV.” 

“Ey, you might be mistaken. I know I’m handsome but I haven’t been on TV.” Soonyoung lied.

“Oh? Aren’t you that popular idol? That one named... Ho— What was that? Hoksi?” 

“If you say that, my husband here might not let me out of our house because he’ll be afraid everyone might fall for me.” 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes. “What kind of stage name is Hoksi?” 

They saw a guy in uniform handing everyone who comes their way something small while shouting, “For protection!” 

“I remembered when I used to work as a flyer guy too.” Jihoon reminisced. “I couldn’t go home until I finish distributing them.” Soonyoung tugged him closer to the guy. “Ya, why are we approaching him?”

“So, he can already go home too.” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon walked towards the guy. “We want protection. Can you give us everything you have there? So you can go home too?” 

Jihoon squinted his eyes and saw printed letters on his uniform. “Safe—”

“Really?” The guy handed them the black bag he’s holding then bowed to them. “Thank you so much. This is the last stock. Thank you so much, really!” 

Soonyoung bid the guy goodbye while Jihoon beside him gasped. “Juju?” 

Jihoon quickly opened the bag and his eyes grew wide when he saw the familiar logo. “Protection, huh.” 

“What is it—” Soonyoung blushed when he read the name on the packaging. “Glowing Pleasures —”

“This is so nostalgic,” Jihoon said as he elbowed Soonyoung who’s grinning at him like a fool. “How are we gonna use them all?” 

The other quirked his eyebrows. “Are you seriously asking me that, Juju?” He put an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder then said, “Helping is the best policy indeed.” 

“Yuyu, that’s honesty!” 

After eating (real foods), Jihoon tugged Soonyoung somewhere. The king raised a brow when Jihoon started knocking on someone else’s hut. He was about to ask questions when an old man went out. It seems like he quickly recognized Jihoon so when the latter gave him a hug, the old man didn’t even flinch. Instead, he just smiled and patted Jihoon’s back. 

The old man saw Soonyoung standing there, clueless. He glanced at him for a while then smiled. “So, it seems like you got home safely, son.” 

Jihoon pulled away, took one of Soonyoung’s hand, and nodded at what the old man said. “Yes, I did. Thank you for everything.” 

Jihoon explained to his husband how he and the old man met. From when he found him lying unconscious by the seashore up to the day he watched Soonyoung’s speech through the faulty, old television set. 

“So, are you saying you TV signals here can receive both of our kingdom’s frequency and then, on that day, it somehow received ours and you got to see my speech?” Soonyoung asked, jaw dropping. “Wow, at this rate, it must be really fate.” 

The old man chuckled. “Fate is a really big word, Your Majesty. No one is more powerful than two souls tied with that red string of destiny.” He looked at their intertwined hands then smiled at them. “I’m glad yours reconnected. I just hope the strings of the two kingdoms reconnect too.” 

Jihoon put a hand over the old man’s hand. “Don’t worry, ahjussi. My husband and my brother are already working on it. You’ll be able to see your old friends from both kingdoms.” 

Living in Yeoseodo got them kind of trapped. Being in the middle is not always a good thing. If you’re in the middle and you can’t do anything but watch two of your friends drift further and further apart because of you, it’s heartbreaking. With the promise of reconnecting the two pieces of land, Soonyoung and Jihoon left the old man’s hut with a light heart. 

Hands intertwined, they went back by the seashore. The one in their dreams. The place where they first met. 

“Ahh! I almost forgot!” Soonyoung suddenly exclaimed. 

“Huh? What is it?” Jihoon asked, watching Soonyoung take something from his bag. The latter suddenly bent down on his one knee. “Ya, are you proposing—” He was startled when Soonyoung took his shoes off of his feet. “What are you doing?” 

Soonyoung replaced Jihoon’s shoes with slippers then he looked up and smiled at his husband who gasped cutely. 

“My slippers! Wait — They’re...unmatched?” Jihoon asked, puzzled. “Wait, are these —”

“One is the fake Gucci slipper we used to seal our deal. Then the other one is the authentic Gucci Chan gave you. The one you accidentally left when we’re running away from TigerBoo.” Soonyoung proudly smiled. “Juju, why are you leaving your slippers everywhere?” 

“It slipped!” 

“Aigoo, you won’t ever find a Prince Charming like me who’d find your lost slippers every time you lose them, Juju.” 

Jihoon nudged Soonyoung. “It’s not like I’ll try to find another one. These slippers you called ugly-ass before took me to the best place already.” He said as he stood next to Soonyoung. “What more can I ask for?” 

Soonyoung’s smile grew wider from ear-to-ear upon hearing that. 

They looked at the sea, the phenomenon they’re waiting for still nowhere to be seen. 

“Mommy, Daddy~” Jihoon suddenly shouted. “Meet my husband, Kwon Soonyoung. He might not look like it but he’s a King of the nation you’re trying to be friends with before you went there to heaven. He’s hot, isn’t he?” Soonyoung laughed. “Don’t worry about Chan. He’s doing a great job ruling the country.” 

Soonyoung felt his heart warm, hearing Jihoon introducing him to his parents. He shouted at the top of his lungs too. “Mom, Dad! You don’t have to worry about me and our country anymore. I’m going to continue what you’ve left off.” He took Jihoon’s hand and held it tight. “Mom! You told Jihoon you’ll introduce him to me, right? We already met. Thank you for saving him. I love you and I miss you so much.” 

  
  


👑👑👑

  
  


That secret date, Jihoon made Soonyoung wear disguise — matching beanies, hoodie, masks. 

“Juju, where are we going?” 

Jihoon tugged Soonyoung as they arrived in front of the broken fence. Memories started rushing in as they both giggled. 

“Deja vu.” He kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand. “Jujuliet, are you trying to elope with the King of this nation?” 

The other just shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe yes. I told you I miss instant coffees.” 

When they successfully escaped the palace premises, they ran, hand in hand, then hailed a taxi that will take them to their special place — _the midnight theater_. This old midnight theater holds so much memory and turning points in their hearts that it’s impossible for them to forget about it. 

“Oh, your shoelaces are untied.” Soonyoung knelt down and tied Jihoon’s shoelaces. He looked up and saw the same man. His clothes might be different, there might be an invisible crown on the top of his head, yet the beating of his heart is still the same. He’s the same Jihoon he met unexpectedly months ago and built a fake dating contract with and whose hand he’s holding to fulfill a new contract without an expiration date. 

They entered, bought the largest popcorn that they could buy, and entered the cinema. The movie having rerun that day is ‘ _Tangled_ ’. 

“The movie hasn’t even started. You’re eating all of the popcorn, I can’t believe you.” Jihoon complained. 

“It’s not like I could—”

“—eat you?” Soonyoung gasped and the other just raised a brow. “You wouldn’t think I didn’t hear it when you said that back then, right?” 

“Isn’t it too childish for our movie date?” Soonyoung decided to divert the topic when he felt his ears burn. 

Jihoon just shook his head. “How dare you? Don’t you dare cry later, okay?” 

Just like what Jihoon expected, Soonyoung is already sniffing in the first few minutes of the movie. “No, Juju. You don’t understand. As a prince who’s been stuck inside the palace for years before I met you, I feel bad for Rapunzel.” 

Jihoon gave him pats on the head. “Aigoo~” 

“I hope she has a Juju too. She’ll meet her Juju too, right?” Soonyoung kept on asking. 

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung on the cheek. “Just watch, okay?” 

Just before the movie ended, on the part where the kingdom is flying sky lanterns on Rapunzel’s birthday, Soonyoung is already sobbing. 

“Juju, did you see the light? Tell me, did you see the light when you meet me?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes all glassy from crying. 

Jihoon remembered how he used to be drowned on the stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes. He gave the other a peck on the lips. “I didn’t just see the light. I saw the whole Milky Way in your eyes.” 

They went to the rooftop with instant coffees to warm their hands and each other to warm their hearts. The stars are shining brightly that night. Soonyoung hugged Jihoon from behind as they stood against the railings. From the rooftop, they saw the sea. A small island is also there, not far away. 

“I’ll be home for real in a few days,” Jihoon said as he felt Soonyoung tightening his hug on him. 

“I can’t wait to shower you with kisses, hug you for my recharges, and...” He leaned into Jihoon’s ear and he said, “—and take you on a honeymoon.” Soonyoung gasped when he remembered something. “Does that mean honeymoon for us every day?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You told me you’ll say ‘ _I do_ ’ to me every day.” 

They both chuckled at the memory. 

“Everyday honeymoon it is, Your Majesty.” 

Soonyoung tightened his hug on Jihoon then kissed the latter on his side temples. “Remember when Flynn Rider said that the good part of reaching your dream is that you get to go find a new dream?” 

Jihoon hummed. “Hmm, did you manage to reach your dream already?” 

Soonyoung nodded. “I’m holding onto him now.” Jihoon turned around so he could face his husband. “My home.” 

“Then, did you get to find a new dream?” 

Instead of answering, Soonyoung gave Jihoon a peck on his lips. 

👑👑👑

Today is the day. 

Today is finally the day King Soonyoung and King Chan would sign the treaty of peace between the two kingdoms. Chan managed to convince the council of their kingdom with his research about the families that got separated because of the silent war between the two kingdoms. Years have passed and many are still waiting to be reunited. With that, both of the Tiger and Lion councils decided that it’s finally time to end it, open their boundaries again, and acknowledge each other’s presence again. 

Jihoon found Chan looking at their family portrait. He walked towards his brother then tapped him on the shoulder. 

“I know they’re more than proud of you, Your Majesty.” 

Chan smiled at what his brother said. “Thank you, hyung. I wouldn’t have done this without you.” 

Seokmin saw the two. He approached them and told them that everything is ready. 

“Looks like Minmin hyung is excited too, huh?” Chan teased the prince. 

Jihoon giggled. “I bet he has ten barrels of wine prepared to give you-know-who.” 

“Oh, shut up, both of you.” Seokmin blushed. “It’s twenty barrels, not ten.” 

Jihoon fixed his brother’s robes. He touched the lion brooch on his chest and said, “Let’s go? You got to rewrite history, King Chan.” 

As for the other side, Soonyoung giddily put his king robes on. “What time is it? Am I late already? Tell me, Won.” 

The other just laughed at him. “No, it’s still an hour before the signing of the treaty, Your Majesty.” 

“How about for the Ball later? Is everything okay? We must make our visitors feel welcomed...” 

Queen Mother entered together with Jeonghan. “Everything is prepared for the Ball too, Your Majesty.” 

Jeonghan put the tiger brooch on Soonyoung’s chest. “Don’t be nervous. The universe will be home soon.” 

With that, Soonyoung felt warmth inside his heart again. He looked at the mirror, touched the star pendant, and said, “It’s the opposite, hyung. The star will finally be home to his universe again.” 

Today is the day. 

When the time for the treaty signing came, the two royal entourage met halfway through their ships, each of their flags raised. They transferred to the ship waiting for both of them in the middle, just like how Soonyoung and Jihoon’s parents planned it years ago. 

The two kings smiled at each other, pride swelling on their chests as they see each other with the crowns on their heads. Chan is stopping himself from calling Soonyoung, ‘ _Prince hyung_ ’ not when they’re just about to sit down to sign the papers. 

The moment the ink of their pens touched the papers, the people watching them all felt like a heavy weight was lifted off their chests. 

The two kings stood up, shook each other’s hands with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

“Prince — oops, I meant, King hyung. I missed you.” 

“King Chan.” 

Then, Chan pulled the other king into a hug. Not far away, Jihoon watched as two important people in his life both create history and reunite the two kingdoms who have been apart and now...reunited. 

  
  


“Jiji hyung!” 

“Jiji oppa!” 

  
  


The kids, dressed like little princes and princesses, ran towards Jihoon whose arms were spread wide open, waiting to feel the warmth of his little family again. 

“You looked more handsome~” 

“We missed you!” 

“Are you eating well?” 

“That’s a cute crown on your head, Jihoon oppa.” 

Jihoon hugged the kids so tight. He felt something hitting his cheeks and he opened his eyes, he saw Jiyo poking him with the tiger plushie. 

“MaeMae, Papi is home~” 

Jihoon took the tiger plushie then pulled Jiyo into the hug. 

_“I am home.”_

Someone tapped Jihoon on the shoulder and when he looked up, he saw Wonwoo and Junhui, his best friend’s eyes, glassy. 

Junhui spread his arms wide open too. “I’ll receive all your hugs from now on, Jiji.”

Jihoon stood up and spread his arms wide open too. “Come here, Moong Joong.” 

_And the moon and the universe are reunited again._

“Oh! The ball is starting!” 

Orchestral music played and the sight feels like a scene from a fairytale movie as people from both kingdoms started meeting in the middle, tears streaming down their faces as they reconnect with friends and family. Soon, the ballroom is filled with people from different countries dancing with each other with smiles on their faces. It was a truly heartwarming scene. 

Both kings had their hearts filled with warmth while watching their people meet again. And then, the chandeliers dimmed. A spotlight turned on and focused on the Grand Staircase and standing there is Soonyoung, looking for someone from the crowd. 

“Found you~” He said as he found... _his universe, his home._

Another spotlight turned on, now focused on the other end of the ballroom. There, Jihoon is standing with a smile mirroring that of the King. 

“You found me~” He answered as they both started walking towards each other. 

They said, the bigger the destiny, the longer you have to walk to get to your destination. For Jihoon and Soonyoung, at that moment, it only took them about fifty steps so they could be in each other’s arms again...freely. With nothing and no one to hold them back anymore. 

The crowd stared in awe as the two royals held each other in their arms tightly as they slow danced to the music, looking at each other’s eyes like they’re the only ones in there. 

The two continued dancing around the ballroom. Jihoon’s eyes caught sight of Chan and the kids who formed a circle while they danced with each other. Chan saw Queen Mother and so, he bowed in front of her, took her hand, and invited her to join them to which the old queen gladly joined. 

On the other side, there’s Minghao beside Mingyu as if they’re discussing every guest’s fashion. There are Jeonghan and Seungcheol looking at each other like they’re the only ones there. 

When they moved some more, he saw Jisoo and Seokmin dancing with each other too. The blush on both of their faces, close to the red wine Seokmin prepared as gifts for Jisoo. 

Jihoon’s eyes roamed some more and he saw Junhui pulling Wonwoo to the darker part of the room. Well, it’s to show the captain of the royal guard, aka his fiance, the moon who’s shining so brightly outside. 

“Did you know that they’re all staring at us?” Jihoon asked the other who just kissed him on the nose. 

“I don’t know, I’m staring at my universe only, I’m sorry.” Soonyoung enjoyed the way Jihoon still blush despite the fact that they’re already married. 

Jihoon brought his eyes back to the person in front of him. And there, he found the stars. The stars he loved the most...his home. “I’m just happy seeing everyone getting the happiness they all deserve.” 

“Juju, do you want to get our own never-ending happiness too?” 

The next thing Jihoon knew, the other is already tugging him away from the Ball. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the stars.” 

  
  


👑👑👑

Soonyoung and Jihoon successfully sneaked out and riding his private yacht, Soonyoung took Jihoon to Yeoseodo, where it all began. The moon and the stars are out and the sea is as calm as their hearts who finally find peace today as they sealed the two kingdoms’ fate. 

Soonyoung wrapped Jihoon in his arms as they walked by the seashore, reminiscing the first time they met there. 

“Fate really works wonders.” Soonyoung realized. “How can two little lost boys find each other again after so many years? Isn’t that amazing, Juju?” 

  
  


“It really is.” In a span of months, a lot has happened, Jihoon thought. “I think we’re one of those lucky ones who got their red string of fate intact.” 

Then they glanced at the pieces of land on opposite sides. 

“The construction of the observatory I’m building is almost done. Should I build a lighthouse next?” Soonyoung pointed at his kingdom. 

“Should I propose a lighthouse on our side too? So, we can guide each other through them?” Jihoon excitedly asked, already imagining two lighthouses on each piece of land guiding sailors so they won’t lose their way on a dark night. “Or maybe, we should just build a bridge connecting the two kingdoms, what do you think?” 

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s side temple. “Smart Juju~”

Just like how two lost boys met again, found each other, and gave each other light. 

Real-life fairy tale is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on, never letting go until you find your happily ever after. Every fairy tale is beautiful in its own way but for Soonyoung and Jihoon, maybe...theirs is gonna be their favorite. 

Soonyoung stopped rocking their bodies. He made Jihoon face him then he reached for the locks of the star necklace on his neck.

“I want to go here and give it back to you, Juju.” 

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “Why are you giving it back to me?” 

The other just smiled. “It’s because...” Soonyoung went closer to Jihoon and put the necklace on him. “— I already have the universe with me. I want this star to protect my universe in return.” 

Jihoon blushed. Oh, Kwon Soonyoung and his effects on him. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who’s staring at him. 

“Tell you what?” 

“Your new dream.” Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheek. “You told me, you reached your dream of having a home already. So, what’s your new dream?” 

Soonyoung swept the stray hairs away from Jihoon’s eyes. “Hmm, I got my dream of having a home already so my new dream is...” He bit his lip, clearly excited about whatever he thought of. “... _filling the home with a family_.” 

Jihoon felt his heart warm and filled with stars at what Soonyoung said. They both grew up without their parents by their side. Just thinking of them being parents is enough to make him feel...happy and excited about the future that’s ahead of them. 

“Hmm, how many cubs?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want a whole football team? Just tell me, Yuyu.” Jihoon asked as he shyly rubbed his nape. 

Soonyoung’s smile turned into a mischievous grin as he pulled Jihoon closer to him by the waist. “How about 47 tiger cubs?” 

Jihoon looked at him incredulously. “Ya! Yuyu! Tell me you’re kidding—”

“How about we start working on it tonight?” Soonyoung cut Jihoon off by connecting their lips. 

And there, under the stars, they kissed each other passionately. Jihoon wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s neck and the other holding him by the waist. 

When they pulled away, they both opened their eyes and Soonyoung gasped as he saw the sea, filled with what looks like little stars that descended from heaven. 

“Juju, look! The stars! Oh, finally, did you see that? It finally came. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Oh? Really? I’m looking at the brightest star so I don’t really know, Yuyu.” 

Maybe, it’s not about the happy ending. Maybe, it’s about the journey to be able to get there. Life might give us a royal curse or an evil witch along the way. Things might not work out the way we want it to be always but there will always be magic carpets and glass slippers or Fairy Godmothers to help us get through each unexpected plot twists in life. And most importantly, always keep in mind that we are the Kings of our own story. 

In fairy tales, happy endings take place on the last page. But for Soonyoung and Jihoon, there would be endless pages to be filled with the never-ending happiness as they continue to write their own story... _together_.

“Is this the part where we'll say ' _...and they lived happily ever after_ '?” Soonyoung asked as he kissed the crown of Jihoon's head. 

Jihoon shook his head then replied, “It's...' _and they lived with never-ending happiness ever after_ '..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> [🍓: Another very special birthday [gift](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon/status/1325105703057387522?s=20) from [@Katie_Hoon](https://twitter.com/Katie_Hoon) I know I'll treasure forever. A Kwon FamiLee portrait, I'm screaming. Look at all the details. Thank you so much for this, Katie. I love you so much~]
> 
> Please see [link](https://twitter.com/soonderehoon/status/1334477278202368000?s=20) for a thread of all dedicated playlist, song, and fanarts for this fic. I received a lot of love for this fic. Thank you I won't ever forget these.
> 
> First of all, if you’ve come this far, I just want to say thank you for reading my 9th full-blown AU and probably the fic that outworded all my other full-blowns. Like 200k+ words, I am insane for this. It took almost 4 months after jiyo!au (WKOF) before I found smth that I really, really wanted to write about.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, all the QRTs, likes, all the CCs, all the kudos and comments, they really, really mean a looooot. Like a lot. You don’t know how much they added to the fire inside my heart to continue writing this. It may seem like just kudos or comments to someone but to me, this is something that really goes straight to my heart.
> 
> I expected it to be long because I really wanted to improve my descriptive writing but I didn’t expect it to be this long. (Maybe, that’s why the twitter thread already gave up on it. 😭)
> 
> Nevertheless, I really enjoyed writing these together with all the crumbs and feasts snhn has been giving us throughout this year. 
> 
> 11 months. (freaking 5 months on Twitter then 6 months here in AO3. Yes, this AU has been with me throughout the whole quarantine period. I am hoping it made not just me happy. I hope it brightened up someone’s day too even just...a little~
> 
> Thank you, thank youuuu. I will never get tired of saying that to everyone who has come to my cc and dms and comment box to say that they appreciate this AU a lot 😭 Every AU is like a child to me so whenever someone say they appreciate it, my heart just does several backflips. Despite the irregular and loooooooonger waiting time for updates, thank you for still being there. 😭💕
> 
> Speaking of the anons, there are some who have been constantly leaving me really encouraging messages. — ❄️, ➰, 🐼, 🐢, 🐣, 🍁, 🌱, 🍊 and a looot more. 😭 Thank you all so much~ 
> 
> Thank you to all the fanarts and fan song made for this AU~ I really really appreciate them all. (@Katie_Hoon, @BrightSideSeok, @thistaydream, @ovo_shua, @twinklestarsoon, @im_sookyun21). If ever you see their arts, please support, they’re really really beautiful 💕
> 
> To the people who constantly help me and encourage me, and motivate me, along the way, Katie, Fifi, Arianne Mae, and Mimi, thank you so sooooo sooooo much 😭💕💕💕
> 
> To my soul sister, to my i-dont-want-to-be-cheesy-pero-labyu friend, Mina na laging laman ng author’s note ko 🤣, thank you beshyyyy 💕 the journey with this AU is a bit rough but...you know i’ll always love you, right? riiiight? 
> 
> Most importantly, to the source of all inspiration, to the source of my happiness, my emotional support boys, to the provider of my never ending happiness, our true kings, thank you SEVENTEEN esp. to our two captains, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon. 🌠🌌
> 
> Again, finishing my 9th AU still feels like a dream. For someone whose attention span is so little and someone who rarely finishes something that requires a lot of time to finish, it’s really a milestone for me. 
> 
> Thank you for all the inspos, for the motivation through the lyrics and basically...everything. thank you for everything bestest boys 😭👑 Thank you for not giving up on your dreams and motivating other people like me...dream. 
> 
> To my two captains, my precious, my dear, my love, my honey, I love you both 🐯🍚
> 
> My only hope is for this AU to be able to leave something to anyone who’ll be reading this. I hope Juju and Yuyu managed to touch something within your hearts or made you smile even if just for a short period of time. 
> 
> I know I still have a lot to improve and that I have a lot of shortcomings but thank you for the support. 
> 
> Right now, my tears are just...falling. I have too many things to say and this is the second time I’ll be saying goodbye to this fic and I’m really, really excited to reach this certain part of the story but right now, I’m just feeling kinda empty. Jaja stop being attached to your alternate universe challenge: FAILED. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic 👑 
> 
> THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH~
> 
> Till next AU! 🌸
> 
> — jaja🍓

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments highly-appreciated ✨ thank you for reading~


End file.
